Das 7 Schuljahr mit Sirius
by Pemaroth
Summary: AU Fortsetzung zu „Das 6. Schuljahr mit Sirius“ Die Zauberergemeinschaft lebt weiterhin in Angst vor neuen Anschlägen von Voldemort, der nach neuen Wegen sucht, die Macht zu ergreifen und Harry endgültig zu besiegen FERTIG
1. Bei den Dursleys

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Inhalt: (AU) Die Geschichte ist die Fortsetzung zu Das 6. Schuljahr mit Sirius. Die Zauberergemeinschaft lebt weiterhin in Angst vor neuen Anschlägen von Voldemort, der nachdem fast alle seine Todesser nun endgültig im Gefängnis sitzen, nach anderen Wegen sucht, die Macht zu ergreifen.

(Am Anfang wird das ganze erst einmal eine kleine Liebesgeschichte mit Sirius, was aber nicht heißen soll, dass es eine Liebesgeschichte wird. Versprochen! Ich wollte nur Sirius mal etwas gutes tun und ihm auch mal eine „Freundin" gönnen.)

Anmerkung zum Jahr:

Im 5. Band steht, das Harry mit Cho am Valentinstag in Hogsmead war. Das heißt, dass der Valentinstag an einem Hogsmead-Wochenende sein und auf einem Samstag liegen musste. Dies war 1987, 1998 und 2004 der Fall. Ich gehe von 1998 aus. Folglich ist nun Sommer 1999 und die Jahrtausendwende steht bevor. (Wird später noch wichtig!)

So und jetzt erst einmal ein paar Anmerkungen:

Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Es kam nur einiges dazwischen. Erst wusste ich nicht, was ich eigentlich schreiben wollte, dann nachdem ich diese künstlerische Krise überwunden hatte g, kam meine Vertieferarbeit, dann hab ich endlich angefangen zu schreiben und hab auch endlich einen Betaleser gefunden knuddel. Und jetzt kam meine Diplomarbeit. Ich hoffe irgendjemand hat jetzt Mitleid mit mir, wenn nicht, dürft ihr ruhig sauer sein, dass es eben so ewig gedauert hat.

Jetzt aber genug gejammert, ich muss hier erst noch ein großes Dankeschön loslassen:

An alle lieben Reviewer, die mir seit dem letzten Update zum 6. Schuljahr mit Sirius noch geschrieben haben. Das hat angespornt, weiterzuschreiben.

Und dann an meine Betaleserin MyLoveIsYourLove, die mich vor weiteren peinlichen Rechtsschreibfehlern und anderen Dummheiten bewahrt. (Griffindor, wie konnte ich nur? sich an die Stirn schlag)

Bei den Dursleys 

Es war ein schöner Sommertag an dem die Sonne auf das Haus am Ligusterweg Nummer 4 schien, das Haus in dem Harry Potter die ersten beiden Wochen seiner Ferien absitzen musste. Doch war es diesmal nicht so unerträglich wie in den letzten Ferien. Harry blickte vom Schreibtisch aus hinüber an die Wand über seinem Bett, wo ein Kalender hing, auf dem er die Tage bis zu seiner Rückkehr zum Wolfsbau weg strich. Heute war Sonntag, der 04. Juli und damit waren es nur noch wenige Tage, bis er die Dursleys nie wieder sehen würde. Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf konnte ihm selbst der Aufsatz für Snape, an dem er gerade arbeitete, nicht die gute Laune verderben. Er hatte sich vorgenommen die Zeit im Ligusterweg zu nutzen, um die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, die ihnen die Lehrer über die Ferien aufgegeben hatten. So würde er im Wolfsbau die Ferien genießen können, ohne einen Gedanken an Hogwarts zu verschwenden.

Er war gerade mit dem Aufsatz fertig, als von unten die Stimme seiner Tante zu hören war: „Komm sofort herunter, das Abendessen ist fertig!" Harry räumte seine Sachen beiseite und ging hinunter in die Küche, wo die Dursleys bereits am Essen waren. Er setzte sich hinzu und begann sich von den Kartoffeln zu nehmen. Er wollte gerade anfangen zu Essen, als draußen auf der Straße der Lärm eines Motorrades zu hören war. Tante Petunia ging zum Fenster und spähte ihren langen Hals streckend hinaus. „Was sucht so ein Rocker hier im Ligusterweg. Diese Kerle gehören alle eingesperrt.", schimpfte sie los. Onkel Vernon gab ihr sogleich Recht: „Ganz recht, Petunia. Solche Leute haben hier nichts zu suchen. Motorradfahrer. Wenn ich allein an diese Rocker denke." „Vernon, dieser Kerl kommt zu uns.", fiel ihm Tante Petunia entgeistert ins Wort.

Und tatsächlich klopfte es wenig später an der Haustüre. „Wenn das wieder etwas mit dir zu tun hat, Bursche, wirst du mich kennen lernen.", drohte Onkel Vernon, ehe er aufstand und zur Tür ging. Harry störte die Drohung nicht im Geringsten. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen festgestellt, dass sein Onkel und seine Tante es keineswegs mehr wagten, ihn zu schikanieren. Zu groß war die Angst davor, dass einer von Harrys Freunden auftauchen und sie alle verzaubern könnte. Jedoch war er neugierig, wer es denn wagen würde, mit einem Motorrad bei den Dursleys vorzufahren. Er brauchte nicht lange auf die Antwort zu warten. Onkel Vernon öffnete die Türe und spähte misstrauisch auf den Mann, der vor ihm stand. Dieser trug eine Lederkluft aus einem seltsamen Leder. „Was wollen Sie!", fuhr er den Mann an. Dieser zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ehe er betont höflich antwortete: „Ich würde gerne Harry abholen, falls es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, sich bereits zwei Tage früher von ihm zu trennen." Onkel Vernon wich rücklings in den Flur zurück. Den Mann schien das nicht zu stören. Er kam herein, sah sich um und ging dann Onkel Vernon links liegen lassend in die Küche. Dudley sprang auf, als der Mann hereinkam und stellte sich neben seine Mutter, die bereits bis in die von der Tür am weitesten entfernte Ecke der Küche zurückgewichen war. Der Mann lächelte bei diesem Anblick amüsiert und wandte sich dann an Harry: „Na, wie sieht's aus. Bist du traurig, wenn ich dich schon zwei Tage früher mitnehme?"

Harry sprang auf und eilte zu Sirius hinüber. Kein anderer war es, der die Dursleys in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Er umarmte seinen Adoptivvater zur Begrüßung. „Hat Madame Pomfrey dich doch schon aus dem Bett gelassen. Wie hast du das denn geschafft?", fragte er verblüfft. „Es war nicht so schlimm, wie es am Anfang ausgesehen hatte und außerdem hat Madame Pomfrey gemeint, dass sie verrückt wird, wenn sie mich noch einen Tag länger ertragen müsste.", erwiderte Sirius grinsend, „Also wie sieht es aus. Packen wir deine Sachen und verschwinden oder willst du erst noch zu Ende essen?" Dabei betrachtete Sirius sich die Kartoffeln mit gedünsteten Brokkoli, die es nach Dudleys Diätplan an diesem Abend gab. „Ich denke zu Hause werde ich auch noch was Essbares bekommen, also gehen wir lieber und packen.", entschied Harry, wobei ihm die Entscheidung sichtbar leicht fiel. Die Dursleys nicht weiter beachtend, gingen die beiden nach oben in Harrys Zimmer. Dort zückte Sirius seinen Zauberstab und begann damit alle Sachen in Harrys Koffer fliegen zu lassen. Mit einem weiteren Schwenk des Zauberstabes ordneten sie sich so, dass sie alle in den Koffer passten. Die einzigen Dinge, die nun noch herumlagen bzw. standen, waren der Feuerblitz und Hedwig in ihrem Käfig.

„Wie sollen wir eigentlich den Koffer auf dem Motorrad mitnehmen und seit wann hast du es eigentlich?", fragte Harry, als alles fertig gepackt bereit stand. „Das Motorrad habe ich schon, seit ich die Schule beendet habe. Ich hatte es Hagrid geliehen, damit er dich zu Dumbledore bringen konnte, in der Nacht als deine Eltern starben, und er hat es die ganze Zeit aufbewahrt. Und deinen Koffer mitzunehmen wird kein Problem darstellen. Ich lasse ihn einfach schrumpfen, genau wie Hedwigs Käfig und den Feuerblitz, dann passt alles ins Helmfach. Da fällt mir auch ein, bevor ich alles schrumpfen lasse, solltest du dir ein paar wärmere Sachen anziehen. Auf dem Motorrad kann es doch recht frisch werden. Einen Helm habe ich für dich dabei.", erklärte Sirius. Harry wühlte in dem Koffer und zog eine lange Hose und einen Pullover hervor, die er sich anzog. Beiläufig fragte er: „Aber fliegen kann es nicht zufällig?" „Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Sirius verdutzt. „Nun, ich habe früher manchmal von einem fliegenden Motorrad geträumt. Es hätte ja sein können, das es deins gewesen ist.", meinte Harry. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ja, es kann fliegen. Aber erzähl Arthur nichts davon. Er müsste mich sonst auf der Stelle verhaften.", äußerte Sirius. Harry musste dabei unwillkürlich an einen Ford denken, der vielleicht noch jetzt im verbotenen Wald sein Unwesen trieb. Sirius ließ nun den Koffer, den Feuerblitz und nachdem er Hedwig herausgelassen hatte, den Käfig schrumpfen. Er nahm die drei Dinge und ging mit Harry die Treppe hinunter zurück in den Hausflur. Dort stand ein, immer noch recht blasser Onkel Vernon auf demselben Fleck. „Tschüß!", rief ihm Harry im vorbeigehen zu, als er hinter Sirius das Haus verließ. Onkel Vernon dagegen beobachtete sie schweigend und war sichtlich erleichtert, als sie den Ligusterweg Nummer 4 verlassen hatten. Sie gingen von Tante Petunia und einigen Nachbarn neugierig durch die Fenster beäugt zum Motorrad, wo Sirius Harrys Sachen im Helmfach verstaute und anschließend Harry half, einen Helm aufzusetzen. Dann setzte er selbst einen Helm auf und schwang sich auf das Motorrad. Harry kletterte hinter Sirius und hielt sich an ihm fest. Los ging die Fahrt. Es machte Harry einen riesigen Spaß über die Straßen zu donnern. Dann als Sirius sicher war, dass sich niemand in der Nähe befand, drückte er einen Knopf am Lenker, worauf sie unsichtbar wurden, und steuerte das Motorrad in die Luft. So flogen sie das letzte Stück des Weges. Nun kamen sie entschieden schneller voran. Keine halbe Stunde später ging Sirius wieder tiefer und landete das Motorrad vor dem Wolfsbau.

Die beiden stiegen ab. Sirius half Harry den Helm abzunehmen, ehe er seinen eigenen auszog. Dann holte er Harrys Sachen aus dem Helmfach und schob das Motorrad in die Garage.

„Da seid ihr ja! Hallo Harry! Wie waren die Ferien bisher?", begrüßte sie Remus, als sie das Haus betraten. „Hallo Remus!", grüßte Harry zurück, „Es hätte schlimmer sein können. Die Dursleys hatten zuviel Angst vor dir und den anderen vom Orden, als das sie es gewagt hätten, mich zu schikanieren." „Ich bin gerade mit dem Abendessen fertig. Ich hoffe du hast Hunger.", meinte Remus. „Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich am Verhungern.", erwiderte Harry. „Kein Wunder bei dem Zeug, das es bei den Dursleys zu Essen gab.", kommentierte Sirius. „Wieso?", fragte Remus nach. „Kartoffeln und Brokkoli!", sagte Sirius knapp. „Verstehe.", meinte Remus grinsend. „So schlimm ist das Zeug jetzt auch wieder nicht.", meinte Harry. „Kann sein, aber ich muss zugeben, ich hasse Brokkoli und meine Eltern haben mich immer gezwungen eine extra große Portion zu Essen, da er angeblich gut für den Verstand ist.", erklärte Sirius. Sie setzten sich und Remus servierte das Abendessen. Es gab ein richtiges Festmahl.

Nach dem Essen ließ Sirius Harrys Sachen wieder wachsen und half ihm, diese in sein Zimmer zu bringen. Danach verschwand Sirius, um Remus beim Saubermachen zu helfen. Harry war froh, zu Hause zu sein. Er begann seine Sachen auszupacken. Als er fertig war ging er hinunter zu den beiden Erwachsenen. „Da bist du ja schon wieder.", sagte Remus, als er ihn sah. „Kann ich bei irgendwas helfen?", fragte Harry höflich. „Nein, wir sind gerade fertig geworden. Außerdem geht das alles mit Magie sowieso schneller, als wenn du das mit der Hand machst.", erklärte Remus. „Außerdem wird es Zeit, dass wir mit deinem Okklumentik Unterricht weitermachen.", meinte Sirius.

„Muss das sein? Ich kann dich doch mittlerweile schon jedes Mal abwehren. Können wir den Unterricht nicht bald sein lassen?", fragte Harry nicht gerade begeistert. Seinen ersten Abend zurück im Wolfsbau hatte er sich anders vorgestellt. „Nein, Harry.", sagte Sirius bestimmt, „Das können wir nicht. Du musst Okklumentik wie im Schlaf beherrschen. Voldemort könnte dich jederzeit angreifen. Du solltest das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Also komm, gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer zum Üben!" „Aber ich darf in den Ferien zu Hause doch gar nicht Zaubern!", widersprach Harry. „Da ich dein Lehrer bin und ich dir Unterricht erteile, hat Dumbledore Fudge überredet, eine Sondererlaubnis auszustellen. Sonst hätten wir auch an Weihnachten nicht üben können. Also keine weiteren Ausreden mehr. Komm schon!" Widerwillig folgte Harry Sirius ins Wohnzimmer. Sirius stand bereits bereit und auch Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, doch noch ehe er überhaupt daran denken konnte, sich zu konzentrieren, rief Sirius auch schon „Legilimens!" Die übliche Bilderflut brach über Harry herein und es kostete ihn einige Mühe, bis er endlich Sirius abgeblockt hatte und dieser die Verbindung abbrach. „Das war nicht fair!", fuhr Harry seinen Adoptivvater an. „Das ist genau der Punkt, warum wir noch üben müssen. Voldemort wird auch nicht fair sein, wenn er dich angreift. Er wird versuchen, dich zu attackieren, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest.", erklärte Sirius, „Legilimens!" Wieder wurde Harry überrascht, doch diesmal fing er sich schneller. „Sehr gut!", meinte Sirius. Und noch ehe Harry auch nur ein Wort erwidern konnte, rief er schon wieder: „Legilimens!" Diesmal schaffte Harry es, Sirius sofort zurückzudrängen. „Ich denke, das reicht für heute.", erklärte Sirius. Harry nickte erleichtert. Wenigstens zeigte sein Adoptivvater Erbarmen und sie würden nicht den ganzen Abend üben. Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie mit Schachspielen, wobei zuerst Harry und dann Sirius haushoch gegen Remus verloren. Schließlich gingen sie alle zu Bett.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry eingeschlafen war. Doch kaum war dies geschehen, begann er auch schon sich unruhig hin und her zu werfen. Seine Alpträume verfolgten Harry noch immer. Er hatte die altbekannten Träume über den Tod seiner Eltern und Cedric. Auch träumte er immer noch, er sehe die Weasleys in ihrem eigenen Haus verbrennen. Harry erwachte wieder einmal schweißgebadet. So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Er stand auf mit dem Vorsatz, hinunter in die Küche zu gehen, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Doch als er auf den Flur hinaustrat, überlegte er es sich anders. Sirius hatte ihm einmal versichert, dass er jederzeit zu ihm kommen konnte, auch mitten in der Nacht. Darauf würde er nun zurückkommen. Harry ging hinüber zu Sirius Schlafzimmer. Er öffnete die Türe und trat ein. Doch was er da sah, hatte er nicht erwartet. Sirius lag schlafend in seinem Bett und warf sich unruhig hin und her. Er murmelte im Schlaf vor sich hin. Harry verstand nur einzelne Worte: „James … nicht küssen … Harry … NEIN … „ Beim letzten Wort, das Sirius schon fast geschrieen hatte, bewegte er sich im Schlaf so heftig, dass Roger, der wie Harry nun erst bemerkte, an Sirius Füße gekuschelt dagelegen hatte, aufwachte. Der Hund kroch im Bett nach oben, stupste Sirius, bis dieser aufhörte, sich herumzuwälzen, und kuschelte sich wieder an diesen. Sirius brummte irgendetwas und begann Rogers Kopf zu kraulen. ‚Dann war Roger also doch eine sehr gute Idee.', dachte sich Harry und verschwand leise wieder aus dem Zimmer. Er hatte sich entschlossen doch erst am nächsten Morgen mit Sirius zu sprechen. ‚Sirius quälen also auch Alpträume. Eigentlich kein Wunder, bei allem was er durchgemacht hat, doch wenn er selbst nichts dagegen tun kann, wie soll er dann mir helfen können.', dachte Harry noch bei sich, als er wieder in seinem Bett lag und versuchte doch wieder einzuschlafen.


	2. Die Kunst des Verschwindens und Wiederau

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Die Kunst des Verschwindens und Wiederauftauchens 

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stellte er fest, dass es eigentlich gar nicht mehr Morgen, sondern eher Mittagessenszeit war. ‚Kein Wunder, wenn man die halbe Nacht wach liegt!', dachte sich Harry. Er zog sich rasch an und ging hinunter. Er fand Sirius und Remus in der Küche sitzen. Bei ihnen war noch eine alte Hexe, die Harry noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Guten Morgen!", rief Sirius Harry entgegen, als er ihn bemerkte, „Auch endlich aus den Federn gekommen?" „Ja, ich hab schlecht geschlafen.", brummte Harry zurück, was ihm einen besorgten Blick von Sirius einbrachte. „Nun Harry, dann darf ich dir deine neue Lehrerin vorstellen. Dies ist Professor Portas. Sie wird dir das Apparieren beibringen.", erklärte nun Remus. Harrys Laune verbesserte sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Er hatte bei den Dursleys ganz vergessen, dass sein Geburtstag bereits in vier Wochen war. In vier Wochen würde er also volljährig sein und dann durfte er apparieren. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass er die Prüfung schaffen würde. „Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen Mr. Black.", begrüßte ihn die alte Hexe nun. Harry sah sie verdutzt an. „Entschuldigen Sie Professor Portas, aber mein Sohn hat seinen Nachnahmen bei der Adoption behalten und heißt somit immer noch Potter.", erklärte Sirius. „Ah, dann sind Sie also Harry Potter.", kommentierte die Lehrerin und musterte Harry von oben bis unten, „Sehr erfreut. Dann machen wir uns am besten gleich an die Arbeit. Haben Sie hier in der Nähe ein geeignetes Grundstück zum Üben, Mr. Black?" „Ja, ein Stück in den Wald hinein ist eine Wiese mit Apfelbäumen, die durch Muggelabwehr gesichert ist.", erklärte Sirius. „Gut! Mr Potter, holen Sie bitte ihren Zauberstab und kommen Sie mit mir zu dieser Wiese!", meinte Professor Portas.

Als Harry mit Professor Portas gegangen war, ging Sirius wie immer um diese Uhrzeit mit Roger im Wald hinter dem Haus spazieren. Es war ein herrlicher Sommertag. Fast ein wenig zu heiß. So kam es als sie an einem Bach vorbeikamen, dass Roger sich freudestrahlend hineinwarf. Sirius überlegte schon, ob er sich verwandeln und es ihm gleich tun sollte, als er eine Bewegung an der nächsten Wegbiegung entdeckte. Er sah genauer hin und entdeckte einen kleinen Hund, ein weißer Terrier mit schwarzen Flecken. Sirius konnte jedoch niemanden bei dem Hund entdecken. Kurz entschlossen ging er zu ihm hinüber. Auch Roger hatte den kleinen nun bemerkt und rannte zu ihm. Die beiden Hunde beschnupperten sich bereits schwanzwedelnd, als Sirius dazu trat. „Na du, bist du ganz allein unterwegs?", redete er auf den Hund ein. Dabei beugte er sich hinunter und betrachtete sich die Hundemarke an dessen Halsband. „Fred heißt du also.", redete Sirius weiter auf den Hund ein, „Ich kenn auch jemand der so heißt und wenn du nur halb so frech bist wie dieser, dann hat dein Besitzer sehr viel Spaß mit dir." „Das kann man wohl sagen. Fred komm sofort her zu mir! Böser Hund. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung wie lange ich dich jetzt schon gesucht habe? So habe ich mir meinen freien Tag nicht vorgestellt.", eine Frau war unbemerkt hinzugekommen und Fred lief schuldbewusst dreinblickend und mit hängendem Schwanz zu ihr hinüber. Sie war fast so groß wie Sirius, hatte dunkle Haare und sah, wie Sirius sich eingestehen musste, verdammt gut aus. „Ständig muss er abhauen, der kleine Streuner. Seit drei Stunden suche ich ihn schon. Ich wollte gerade aufgeben, als ich ihre Stimme gehört habe.", begann sie ein Gespräch mit Sirius. „Immerhin hatte er ja sein Halsband an.", meinte dieser. „Ja, aber was wäre gewesen, wenn ihn keiner gefunden hätte. Viele Leute sind hier ja nicht unterwegs. Sie sind der erste Mensch, den ich bisher getroffen habe, obwohl ich häufiger hier bin. Kommen sie öfter hierher?", erwiderte sie. „Ja, um ehrlich zu sein, ich wohne nur eine Meile von hier. Dort hinten am Dorfrand.", antwortete Sirius.

„Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie weit ich gelaufen bin. Dort hinten ist also schon das nächste Dorf. Du kleiner Frechdachs. Jetzt müssen wir also den ganzen Weg zurücklaufen.", sagte die Frau seufzend. „Wieso kommen Sie nicht mit ins Dorf und fahren mit dem Bus zurück.", schlug Sirius vor. „Gute Idee.", meinte die Frau, „Ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Marion Robbins." „Sirius Black, sehr erfreut.", stellte sich nun auch Sirius höflich vor. „Ihr Name sagt mir irgendwas. Ich komm jetzt nur nicht drauf.", äußerte Ms Robbins. „Darf ich Sie trotzdem bis ins Dorf begleiten?", fragte Sirius schnell, so rasch wollte er sich nicht wieder von Ms Robbins trennen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, fand er sie nicht nur sehr attraktiv, sondern auch noch verflucht sympathisch. „Natürlich.", erwiderte Ms Robbins. So machten sie sich auf den Weg. Roger und Fred tollten um sie herum und Sirius juckte es, sich zu verwandeln, aber das war in Anwesenheit von Ms Robbins natürlich nicht möglich.

„Es ist sicher schön, direkt hier am Wald zu wohnen.", begann diese ein Gespräch. „Ja, es ist wirklich ideal, vor allem für Roger.", meinte Sirius, „Und sie kommen also häufiger hierher?" „Schon, aber so weit komme ich normalerweise nicht.", antwortete sie, „Ich fahre sonst mit dem Bus bis in den Nachbarort und gehe dann ein Stück mit Fred. Ich wohne eigentlich in Leicester. Ich bin immer froh, wenn ich für ein paar Stunden aus der Stadt herauskomme. Ich wollte mir auch schon einmal ein Haus in einem der Dörfer um Leicester suchen, aber das ist bisher immer schon in den Ansätzen gescheitert. Wahrscheinlich auch daran, dass es einfach zu praktisch ist, nur fünf Minuten von meinem Arbeitsplatz entfernt zu wohnen." „Ja, das ist schon praktisch. Wo arbeiten sie denn?", fragte Sirius nach. „Ich bin Tierärztin in der Tierklinik in der Innenstadt.", erklärte Ms Robbins. „Dann sollte ich demnächst bei Ihnen vorbeikommen. Rogers Impfungen sind fällig.", meinte Sirius. Roger sah beleidigt zu ihm herüber, als ob er genau verstanden hätte, was ihn erwartete. „Ich glaube Ihr Hund ist nicht begeistert von der Idee. Aber am Mittwoch um 10:00 Uhr hätte ich noch einen Termin frei, wenn Sie wollen.", meinte Ms Robbins amüsiert. „Ich kann's ihm nicht verübeln, wenn er keine Lust auf Spritzen hat.", entgegnete Sirius, „Aber was sein muss, muss sein." In Wirklichkeit entschuldigte er sich in Gedanken bereits bei Roger. Schließlich konnte er ihn auch einfach zu einem magischen Tierarzt bringen und dort würde er mit Sicherheit keine Spritzen bekommen. Jedoch schien ihm dies die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, diese Frau wieder zu sehen. Also würde Roger dieses Opfer wohl für ihn bringen müssen. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie den Dorfrand erreicht. „Ich sehe Sie also nächste Woche?", fragte Ms Robbins nach. „Ja, wir kommen am Mittwochmorgen. Auf Wiedersehen.", verabschiedete sich Sirius. „Auf Wiedersehen.", sagte Ms Robbins und verschwand in Richtung Dorfmitte zur Bushaltestelle. Auch Sirius machte sich auf den Heimweg mit einem seltsamen Glücksgefühl in der Magengegend, das er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Als er zu Hause ankam, stellte Sirius fest, dass das Mittagessen bereits fertig war. Remus und Harry saßen am Tisch und warteten schon auf ihn. „Wo warst du denn so lange?", fragte Harry, als er sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. „Spazieren mit Roger!", gab Sirius knapp zurück. „Das sehe ich auch, aber so lange warst du in den Osterferien nie mit ihm weg.", meinte Harry nur. „Das stimmt schon, aber da hab ich auch nicht so nette Leute getroffen.", entgegnete Sirius. „Was denn für nette Leute?", fragte Harry perplex nach. Auch Remus betrachtete Sirius nun neugierig. „Ich habe im Wald jemanden getroffen, den ich absolut bezaubernd finde und von dem auch Roger begeistert war, jedenfalls solange er nicht wusste, was sie beruflich macht.", sagte Sirius, während er sich seinen Teller vollud. „Dieser jemand war nicht zufällig eine gut aussehende Frau?", meinte Remus augenzwinkernd. „Da liegst du völlig richtig.", erklärte Sirius ruhig. „Und wieso mag Roger ihren Beruf nicht?", fragte Harry nach. „Sie ist Tierärztin und wird ihm nächsten Mittwoch ein paar Impfungen geben. Deshalb war er nicht so begeistert von ihr.", erklärte Sirius. „Aber wieso bringst du denn Roger zu einem Muggeltierarzt?", fragte Remus entgeistert nach, „Willst du wirklich, dass man ihm ein paar Spritzen ins Fell jagt." „Eigentlich nicht.", gab Sirius zu, „Aber es ist die einzige Chance, sie wieder zu sehen und ihre Adresse herauszubekommen." „Ich glaube es nicht. Sirius Black hat sich in eine Muggel verliebt. Also Sirius das kannst du doch nicht tun. Deine Eltern werden sich im Grab umdrehen. Und deine ganze Verwandtschaft. Das kannst du ihr doch nicht antun. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich mich sehr für dich freue, muss ich dir unter diesen Umständen doch von dieser Beziehung abraten.", erwiderte Remus gespielt theatralisch. „Ja, ich glaube ich sollte mir noch einmal überlegen, ob ich meinen Gefühlen nachgeben, oder doch eher Rücksicht auf meine so sehr geliebte Familie nehmen sollte. Wobei, wenn ich weiter nachdenke, glaube ich, dass sie mir weiterhin einfach nur den Buckel runterrutschen können und so werde ich wohl oder übel am Mittwoch mit Roger in die Tierklinik fahren müssen.", gab Sirius im gleichen Ton zurück. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Und die beiden sollten Erwachsen sein.

Sirius wandte sich nun an Harry: „Harry, was macht man eigentlich so mit Muggelfrauen?" Harry sah ihn entgeistert an. Sirius hatte doch nicht ernsthaft vor, ihn wegen einer Frau um Rat zu bitten. „Das gleich wie mit Hexen, denke ich, aber ich dachte nicht, dass ich dich über Bienchen und Blümchen aufklären müsste. Ich dachte das wäre eigentlich dein Part.", erwiderte er. Sirius verdrehte die Augen, ehe er sagte: „Das meine ich doch nicht. Ich meine, wo geht man mit ihnen hin? Was unternimmt man mit ihnen? Ich kann sie ja schlecht zu einem Quidditchspiel mitnehmen." „Nun, man geht mit ihnen schick essen oder tanzen oder ins Kino.", erklärte Harry. „Fino, was ist das?", fragte Sirius nach. „Nicht Fino, Kino. Das ist ein Gebäude, in dem sie Filme zeigen.", erläuterte Harry und fuhr auf Sirius fragenden Blick fort, „Ein Film ist so was, wie ein Zaubererfoto, nur das nicht nur eine Szene darin zu sehen ist, sondern ganze Geschichten. Da gibt es Geschichten von Früher, z.B. von den Römern oder aus dem Mittelalter, oder Liebesgeschichten oder Geschichten, die in der Zukunft spielen, oder zum Lachen." „Also so was wie Theater auf Bildern.", warf Remus ein. „Genau, so könnte man das beschreiben.", meinte Harry. „Interessant. Da sollten wir demnächst vielleicht mal hingehen, selbst wenn das mit Marion nicht klappen sollte.", meinte Sirius ehe er weiterbohrte, „Und was bringt man einer Muggelfrau zu einer Verabredung mit?" „Keine Ahnung, aber in den Filmen haben sie immer Wein und Blumen dabei.", erklärte Harry.

„Danke, Harry, ich glaube fürs erste genügt das und Morgen unterhalten wir uns dann über die Bienchen und Blümchen." meinte Sirius augenzwinkernd und trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft, ehe er das Thema wechselte, „Wie lief eigentlich deine erste Apparierstunde?" „Ich denke, es lief ganz gut.", erklärte Harry, „Obwohl mich Professor Portas nicht wirklich viel hat machen lassen. Irgendwie könnte man das heute wohl mehr als Trockenübungen bezeichnen. Sie hat eine halbe Stunde nur darüber geredet, wie gefährlich apparieren sei und dann hat sie noch einmal eine halbe Stunde einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, wie man sich richtig konzentriert. Und dann hat sie mich noch fünf Minuten einen Baum drei Meter entfernt ansehen lassen, bis ich es zum ersten Mal probieren durfte, zu apparieren." „Und bist du in einem Stück am Baum angekommen?", fragte Remus mit einem viel sagenden Blick Richtung Sirius, der daraufhin eine beleidigte Grimasse zog. „Ja, ich war noch in einem Stück.", entgegnete Harry, „Allerdings stand ich nicht neben dem Baum, sondern auf einem dicken Ast zwei Meter über dem Boden. Daraufhin hat Professor Portas eine Leiter heraufbeschworen und gemeint, das wäre schon gar nicht schlecht gewesen und sie würde übermorgen wiederkommen." „Dann warst du um einiges besser, als Sirius hier. Er meinte nämlich, dass es amüsant wäre, seine Beine zurückzulassen. War ein interessanter Anblick, als Sirius Oberkörper zwei Meter neben dessen Beinen über dem Boden schwebte.", erzählte Remus. „Als ob du so viel besser gewesen wärst. Du bist doch anstatt neben dem Blumenbeet mitten im Misthaufen gelandet.", meinte Sirius. „Aber immerhin war ich noch ganz.", entgegnete Remus. „Du kommst übrigens ganz nach deinem Vater, Harry. Der stand nämlich nach seinem ersten Apparierversuch statt neben der Haustür auf dem Vordach.", erzählte Sirius weiter. „Also war meine erste Apparierstunde wohl ganz normal.", kommentierte Harry. Er gähnte. Jetzt nach dem Essen fühlte er sich so richtig schläfrig und erschöpft. Die letzte Nacht forderte ihren Tribut. Zeit für einen kleinen Mittagsschlaf beschloss er und stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin? Seidenschnabel muss noch gefüttert werden.", hielt ihn Sirius zurück. „Gut, dann kümmere ich mich erst noch um Seidenschnabel und leg mich dann kurz hin. Ich bin hundemüde.", meinte Harry und ging hinaus. Sirius warf Remus einen viel sagenden Blick zu. Als Harry kurze Zeit später wieder zurückkam, meinte er: „Ihr findet mich oben in meinem Zimmer." „Harry, kann ich kurz mit dir reden.", hielt ihn Sirius auf. „Aber nur kurz. Ich bin wirklich hundemüde.", erwiderte Harry und setzte wieder auf seinen Platz am Küchentisch. „Hattest du wieder Alpträume?", fragte Sirius ohne Umschweife direkt nach. Harry nickte nur, einen Blick auf Remus werfend. „Ich gehe wohl besser und…", setzte Remus an, als Harry ihn auch schon unterbrach: „Nein, schon gut, du kannst ruhig hier bleiben.", Harry holte tief Luft, „Ja, ich hatte letzte Nacht wieder Alpträume." „Und wieso bist du dann nicht zu mir gekommen? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich jederzeit für dich da bin", bohrte Sirius nach. „Ich war ja bei dir, aber ich hatte irgendwie nicht das Gefühl, dass du mir viel helfen könntest.", erwiderte Harry. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte Sirius verständnislos nach. „Du hast doch selbst Alpträume. Wie willst du mir helfen, wenn du dir selbst nicht helfen kannst.", sagte Harry schlicht.

Sirius senkte den Blick und starrte auf seine Hände. Wo Harry Recht hatte, hatte er Recht. Er konnte ihm nicht wirklich helfen, das brachte ihn schlicht zum Verzweifeln. Remus sah vom einen zum anderen. Nach einer Weile, als die Stille langsam unangenehm wurde, sagte er: „Ist eigentlich noch keiner von euch beiden auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich euch vielleicht helfen könnte?" Harry und Sirius sahen sich an und dann erwartungsvoll hinüber zu Remus, der daraufhin erklärte: „Nun, ich bin vielleicht kein Experte, aber ich habe mich immerhin eine Weile mit dem Bewältigen von traumatischen Ereignissen beschäftigt." Harry und Sirius sahen beide Remus nur noch eindringender an, als ob sie sagen wollten: ‚Und weiter?'. Remus fuhr deshalb fort: „Das Problem bei traumatischen Ereignissen ist, das die Ereignisse zu viel für das Gehirn sind, so dass es nicht wie normal arbeiten kann. Im Normalfall bildet das Gehirn aus allen Eindrücken, also aus allem, was wir sehen, riechen, hören und fühlen, eine Gesamterinnerung, die dann als abgeschlossen abgespeichert werden kann. Bei traumatischen Ereignissen ist das anders, das Gehirn wird überlastet und kann die vielen Informationen, die auf es einstürmen nicht richtig verarbeiten. Anstatt abgespeichert zu werden, wird alles verdrängt. Ein Schutzmechanismus, um alles erst einmal verkraften zu können. Aber dies bewirkt auch, dass einen die Ereignisse noch so lange verfolgen. Vor allem wenn, auch noch Schuldgefühle hinzukommen." „Und wie soll das alles jetzt uns helfen?", fragte Harry sichtlich verwirrt nach diesem Vortrag. „Nun, so schrecklich es auch ist, aber ich denke, es hilft nur, wenn wir alles noch mal aufarbeiten. Alles was zu den Alpträumen geführt hat, so dass ihr es abschließen könnt.", erklärte Remus. Sirius und Harry sahen wenig begeistert aus. „Das heißt also, dass wir ab jetzt jeden Abend eine Art Therapiesitzung bei Doktor Lupin machen werden.", kommentierte Sirius mit sarkastischem Unterton. „Außer ihr geht zu einem Psychologen, was ich ehrlich gesagt, auch für sinnvoller halte.", äußerte Remus hierzu. „Na danke, das fehlte mir noch. Ich kann mir schon die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten vorstellen: ‚Der Junge der lebt durchgedreht, neue Beweise aufgetaucht'.", warf Harry wenig begeistert ein. „Ich erzähl doch nicht jemand wildfremden meine Geheimnisse. Vergiss es!", kommentierte nun auch Sirius. „Nun, dann müssen wir wohl oder übel unsere eigenen Therapiestunden abhalten.", erklärte Remus, „Und am besten fangen wir gleich an. Also, wer legt sich freiwillig als erstes auf die Couch?" „Ich würde viel lieber jetzt endlich eine Runde schlafen.", meinte Harry. „Und ich denke, dass Roger noch mal raus muss.", sagte Sirius. Damit traten die beiden die Flucht an. Remus sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd nach.


	3. Ein erstes Rendezvouz

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Ein erstes Rendezvous 

Als Harry zum Abendessen wieder herunter kam, sah er immer noch genauso müde aus wie zuvor. Er hatte auch nicht wirklich schlafen können. Zuviel war ihm im Kopf herumgespukt. Er hielt es jetzt gar nicht mehr für so eine dumme Idee, was Remus vorgeschlagen hatte. Auch Sirius schien darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Jedenfalls fing er nach dem Abendessen, als sie im Wohnzimmer noch beisammen saßen, wieder mit dem Thema an. „Remus?", sprach er seinen besten Freund an. „Hmm!", kam es von diesem zurück. „Bist du sicher, dass es helfen würde?", fuhr Sirius unsicher fort. „Was?", fragte Remus zurück, der offensichtlich mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders gewesen war. „Na die Therapiestunden bei Doktor Lupin.", meinte Sirius. „Da ihr beide nicht zum Psychologen wollt.", Remus warf Harry und Sirius durchdringende Blicke zu, „Ja, ich hoffe es zumindest.", erklärte Remus. Sirius starrte eine Weile auf seine Hände, ehe er sich aufraffte: „Es bringt ja nichts. Ich hatte gehofft, dass mit der Zeit alles besser wird, aber in letzter Zeit werden die Alpträume immer schlimmer. Harry hat ja Recht. Wie soll ich ihm helfen können, wenn ich nicht einmal mir helfen kann." Harry sah Sirius schuldbewusst an. Die hastig gesagten Worte taten ihm mittlerweile leid. Er wusste genau, was Sirius alles für ihn getan hatte und noch immer tat. „Sirius, ich…", setzte Harry an, doch Sirius unterbrach ihn: „Ich weiß Harry, dass du es nicht ganz ernst gemeint hast, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Also, Doktor Lupin, wie fangen wir an?"

Remus räusperte sich. „Vielleicht sollten wir bei deinen Alpträumen anfangen. Am besten erzählst du sie uns so genau wie möglich. Versuche dich an möglichst viel zu erinnern.", sagte er leicht unsicher. Sirius schluckte, dann mit einem letzten Blick zu Harry, fing er an zu erzählen: „In letzter Zeit träume ich viel wirres Zeug. Im einen Moment sitze ich allein in meiner Zelle, ich höre die anderen Gefangenen schreien, Dementoren stehen direkt vor meiner Zellentür und meine Gedanken rasen zu meiner schlimmsten Erinnerung, und dann plötzlich bin ich mitten in ihr und stehe wieder in Godrics Hollow im zerstörten Haus von Lily und James und sehe ihre Leichen, Hegrid ist jedoch nicht da und so hat Lily immer noch Harry auf dem Arm und Harry sieht mich mit seinen großen grünen Augen an und dann beginnt er mich anzuschreien, ‚Warum hast du das getan? Du bist schuld!' Immer wieder brüllt er ‚Du bist schuld!' und dann bemerke ich, dass es nicht mehr nur Harry ist, sondern dass auch James und Lily mich anschreien. Und dann sind plötzlich hunderte von Dementoren da, doch sie holen nicht mich, sondern sie küssen zuerst James und dann Harry und nun ja, das ist dann der Punkt, wenn ich aufwache.", schloss Sirius seinen Bericht. Harry und Remus hatten ihm stumm zugehört und dabei beobachtet, wie seine Stimme immer leiser wurde und er nervös mit den Händen herumspielte. Es war deutlich, dass Sirius sich unwohl dabei fühlte, seinen Alptraum zu erzählen.

Remus räusperte sich nach einer Weile wieder. „Ich denke dieser Alptraum ist eindeutig, Sirius. Er zeigt deine Schuldgefühle wegen James und Lilys Tod. Wie oft muss ich dir eigentlich noch sagen, dass du es nicht hättest verhindern können." „Ich hätte ihr Geheimniswahrer sein sollen. Dann wären sie noch am Leben.", warf Sirius barsch ein. „Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Harry. Sirius sah ihn irritiert an, doch Remus gab Harry Recht: „Das kannst du nicht wissen. Was wäre denn gewesen, wenn du der Geheimniswahrer von Lily und James geworden wärst? Voldemort hätte dich gejagt und mit Sicherheit auch bekommen und dann. Ja, du wärst eher gestorben, als James und Lily zu verraten, aber was wäre nach deinem Tod gewesen? Das Geheimnis wäre dann nicht mir in dir geschützt gewesen. Voldemort hätte sofort wieder angefangen nach James und Lily zu suchen. Und was dann geschehen wäre, kannst du nicht wissen." „So weit habe ich noch nie gedacht.", gab Sirius zu, warf aber ein: „Aber sie hätten auf jeden Fall eine Chance gehabt. Was ich mir wirklich vorwerfe, ist, dass ich mich so in Peter getäuscht habe und dass ich dir damals so misstraut habe, Remus." „Peter hat uns damals alle getäuscht. Keiner hätte ihm doch zugetraut, dass er ein Spion für Voldemort ist.", meinte Remus daraufhin, „Und dass du mir misstrautest, kann ich verstehen. Die Todesser haben versucht mich anzuwerben, wie alle anderen Werwölfe auch. Sie meinten, dass Voldemort ein Heilmittel gefunden habe und dass ich es bekommen würde, sobald Voldemort die Macht übernommen hätte, falls ich ihnen helfen würde. Dies gekoppelt mit angedrohter Gewalt hat so manchen Werwolf überzeugt, wahrscheinlich auch, weil die meisten alleine sind, ohne Freunde. Ich aber hatte euch und das bewahrte mich davor, über dieses Angebot überhaupt auch nur nachzudenken. Im Gegenteil. Ich brachte den Todesser, der zu mir gekommen war, direkt zu Dumbledore, der das übrige veranlasste. Du siehst, du tatest gut daran, mir damals zu misstrauen, auch wenn es im Nachhinein betrachtet, unnötig war. Jedenfalls musstest du unter den damaligen Umständen einfach zu dem Schluss kommen, dass ich der Spion war. Selbst Dumbledore hat Peter damals nicht durchschaut. Keiner hat das. Also quäl dich nicht mit Dingen, die du nicht hättest ändern können." „Das ist leichter gesagt, als getan.", sagte Sirius bitter und wenig überzeugt, „Du wurdest nicht zwölf Jahre jeden Tag an diesen Tag erinnert. Du hast nicht jeden Tag ihre Leichen gesehen. Nicht jeden Tag Harry nach Mum und Dad weinen hören. Und wenn die Dementoren mal nicht bei mir waren, dann hörte ich die anderen Gefangenen schreien. Zwölf Jahre lang in dieser verdammten Hölle. Nichts um sich abzulenken. Nichts!" Sirius hatte das letzte Wort schon fast geschrieen. Danach war Stille. Remus schien fieberhaft zu überlegen. Und auch Harry war in seinen Gedanken versunken. Er hatte sich nie viele Gedanken über Sirius Zeit in Askaban gemacht. Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass diese Zeit schrecklich gewesen sein musste, aber er hatte sich nie vorgestellt wie schrecklich. Aber nach dem was Sirius gerade erzählt hatte, hatte er wieder das Bild vor Augen, dass er einmal während einer Okklumentik Stunde von Sirius empfangen hatte. Sirius zitternd in seiner Zelle sitzend. Jetzt hatte er ein ziemlich genaues Bild davon, wie es all die Jahre für Sirius gewesen sein mussten. Es war wirklich ein Wunder, dass er nicht verrückt geworden war. Nach einer ganzen Weile der Stille fragte Remus plötzlich: „Warst du eigentlich jemals an James und Lilys Grab?" Sirius sah ihn entgeistert an. ‚Was sollte denn das jetzt werden?', fragte er sich. „Nein, ich war noch nie an ihrem Grab.", gab er zu. „Vielleicht sollten wir demnächst einmal nach Godrics Hollow und das Grab besuchen. Manchmal hilft das abzuschließen.", meinte Remus.

„Vielleicht hilfst es ja dann auch mir.", sagte Harry und fügte auf Remus fragenden Blick hinzu, „Seit ich in Sirius Kopf ihre Leichen gesehen habe, werde ich das Bild nicht mehr los. Ich sehe Mum und Dad immer wieder in meinen Alpträumen." Remus nickte: „Gut, dann ist das also beschlossen." „Dann bin ich wohl dran.", erklärte Harry seufzend. „Harry, niemand zwingt dich…", setzte Sirius an, aber Harry winkte ab: „Ich habe seit zwei Jahren kaum eine Nacht durchgeschlafen. Mir reicht es genauso wie dir. Bei mir sind es eigentlich mehrere verschiedene Alpträume, die ineinander übergehen. Ich träume, dass ich zu den Weasleys zu Besuch will, doch als ich dort ankomme, sehe ich, dass der Fuchsbau lichterloh in Flammen steht. Die Weasleys sind alle im Haus eingeschlossen und können nicht heraus. Und dann höre ich dieses irre Lachen von Voldemort. Es genießt es förmlich, sie leiden zu sehen. Und dann plötzlich bemerke ich, dass es nicht Voldemort ist, der da lacht, sondern dass ich es bin. Ich sehe hinunter und sehe meinen Zauberstab in meiner Hand und weiß sofort, dass ich mit ihm das Haus angezündet habe. Und dann sehe ich mich selbst auf dem Friedhof. Der Blickwinkel wechselt und ich sehe Voldemort vor mir. Neben mir steht Cedric und er fragt mich: ‚Wieso hast du mich hier hergebracht.' Doch ehe ich etwas sagen kann, ruft Voldemort: ‚Töte den Überflüssigen.' und Cedric fällt Tod neben mir um. Dann sehe ich die Leichen von Cedric, von Mum und Dad, doch im nächsten Moment sind sie verschwunden und lauter Geister sind um mich herum. Cedric, dieser alte Mann, Berta, Mum, Dad und sie alle fragen mich die ganze Zeit: ‚Warum mussten wir sterben.' Immer wieder der gleiche Satz. Es werden immer mehr Geister, die Weasleys, ihr beide. Dann wache ich auf." Auch Harry war sichtlich unwohl dabei, seinen Alptraum zu erzählen. Als er geendet hatte, setzte sich Sirius neben ihn und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern.

„Harry, wir sind am Leben und wir haben nicht vor, uns umbringen zu lassen.", sagte er zu Harry. „Aber ihr alle. Ihr seid ständig in Gefahr wegen mir.", erwiderte Harry. „Denkst du, dass wir sicher wären, wenn es dich nicht gäbe? Denkst du, dass wir dann nicht gegen Voldemort kämpfen würden?", warf Remus ein. „Schon, aber dennoch sind alle in Gefahr, die ich gern habe. Die Sache am Ende meines 5. Schuljahrs hat mir das klargemacht. Was wäre, wenn Voldemort wirklich dich, Remus oder einen der Weasleys gefangen hält, nur um mich zu bekommen?", äußerte Harry. „Dann solltest du den Orden alarmieren, der demjenigen zu Hilfe kommen würde, so wie sie mir zu Hilfe gekommen sind, als Voldemort mich wirklich erwischt hatte.", antwortete Sirius schlicht. „Aber was ist Mum, Dad, Berta, diesem alten Mann und Cedric. Sie alle sind meinetwegen gestorben.", wandte Harry ein. „Deine Eltern haben sich für dich geopfert, weil sie dich über alles liebten. Harry, deshalb solltest du dich nicht quälen. Sie hätten dies mit Sicherheit nicht gewollt", erklärte ihm Remus. „und für den Tod von Berta, dem alten Mann und Cedric konntest du nichts. Du wusstest ja noch nicht einmal, wer Berta oder dieser alte Mann waren. Dies ist Voldemorts Art mit Menschen umzugehen. Wenn sie ihm im Weg stehen, nicht mehr nützen oder nur zufällig zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort sind, dann tötet er sie. Daran kannst du nichts ändern und dafür kannst du auch nichts. Nicht du tötest all diese Unschuldigen. Er tut es. Nur weil du ab und zu siehst, was er tut, kannst du es noch lange nicht verhindern. Du kannst auch nicht alles vorhersehen." Harry lehnte sich an Sirius und ließ diese Worte in sich einsickern, doch er spürte, dass er tief im Inneren noch nicht überzeugt war. Aber es tat gut, einfach im Arm gehalten zu werden. „Wieso nur, muss es diese dumme Prophezeiung geben. Wäre sie nicht, wäre Voldemort nicht hinter mir her und so vieles wäre nicht geschehen.", sagte Harry mehr zu sich selbst. „Doch dann wäre Voldemort auch nie geschwächt worden und wer weiß in was für einer Welt wir dann heute leben würden.", entgegnete Sirius. Harry nickte. „Wenn du das nächste Mal Alpträume hast, dann weckst du mich oder Remus und quälst dich nicht mehr die ganze Nacht alleine damit, versprichst du mir das?", fragte Sirius, nachdem er seinen Sohn eine Weile stumm in den Armen gehalten hatte. „Wenn du das gleich tust.", entgegnete Harry. „Aber ich hab doch Roger.", erwiderte Sirius. „Trotzdem!", warf Harry ein. „Gut, ich verspreche nicht, dass ich dich wecken werde, denn du brauchst deinen Schlaf, aber ich werde ab jetzt jeden Morgen Meldung machen, ob ich Alpträume hatte oder nicht. Einverstanden?", schlug Sirius vor. „Einverstanden. Dann verspreche ich auch, dass ich das nächste Mal zu dir kommen werde.", erklärte Harry. „Gut, wir werden das zusammen in den Griff kriegen.", sagte Sirius. „Und ich werde morgen in die Bibliothek gehen. Vielleicht finde ich ja ein paar Tipps, was man mit Fällen wie euch beiden anstellt.", eröffnete Remus. Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile so beisammen, ehe sie zu Bett gingen.

In der Nacht wachte Harry wieder von Alpträumen gequält auf, wenn sie auch nicht ganz so schlimm wie sonst gewesen waren. ‚Immerhin hatte dieser Abend wohl doch etwas geholfen.', dachte Harry bei sich. Er drehte sich um, und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Doch als dies nicht so recht gelingen wollte, dachte er an sein Versprechen. Er stand auf und ging hinüber zu Sirius Schlafzimmer. Leise öffnete er die Tür, nur um festzustellen, das noch Licht brannte. Sirius lag im Bett, Roger zu seinen Füßen und ein Buch in der Hand, das wie Harry bemerkte von der Geschichte der Vampirjagt vom Mittelalter bis heute handelte. Es war wohl ein Buch für den Unterricht. Harry öffnete nun unsicher die Tür ganz und trat ein. Sirius sah auf und sah ihn besorgt an. „Schon wieder die gleichen Träume?", fragte er, das Buch beiseite legend. Harry nickte. „Na komm her.", sagte Sirius einladend. Harry kam zögernd zu Sirius hinüber und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. Sirius schlug die Bettdecke zurück und Harry kroch nach kurzem zögern zu ihm ins Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn. Irgendwie kam er sich komisch dabei vor, war er nicht eigentlich etwas zu alt, um sich bei seinem Vater im Bett zu verkriechen. Andererseits fühlte es sich aber auch richtig gut an, einfach so im Arm gehalten und geliebt zu werden. Sirius löschte das Licht. „Schlaf gut.", murmelte Sirius. „Du auch.", flüsterte Harry zurück. Wenig später waren beide eingeschlafen. Am nächsten Morgen fand Remus sie, als er Roger rauslassen wollte. Er war früh aufgewacht und hatte sich gedacht, dass er zur Abwechslung mal die erste Schicht mit dem Hund gehen könnte. Es war ein schönes Bild wie die beiden so friedlich schliefen.

Einen Tag später kam Rogers großer Tag. Sirius tat der Hund bereits Leid, als sie mit dem Bus in die Stadt fuhren. Es wäre zu auffällig gewesen, einfach in die Stadt zu apparieren oder einen Portschlüssel zu nehmen, wenn er nicht wusste, wie es am Zielort aussehen würde. Er fragte den Busfahrer, wie er am besten zur Tierklinik kommen würde, worauf dieser erwiderte, dass er einmal umsteigen müsse und der andere Bus direkt davor halten würde. So kamen Sirius und Roger problemlos an der Tierklinik angekommen. Roger zog den Schwanz ein, sobald sie das Gebäude betraten. Sirius kraulte ihm beruhigend den Kopf, als er sich umsah. Doch schon kam eine Schwester auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn höflich: „Guten Tag, mein Herr, haben sie einen Termin?" „Ja, ich möchte zu Ms Robbins.", entgegnete Sirius. „Dort hinten im Gang ist ein Wartezimmer. Sie werden aufgerufen Mr" „Black", warf Sirius ein. „Gut, Mr Black, sie werden dann wie gesagt aufgerufen. Ms Robbins ist in Zimmer drei.", damit verschwand sie. Sirius zog Roger förmlich hinter sich her bis ins Wartezimmer. Alles Einreden auf ihn half nichts. Sirius blickte auf die Uhr. Es war 9:45 Uhr. Es war also noch Zeit. Er versuchte Roger doch noch etwas zu beruhigen, aber dieser lag mittlerweile mit eingezogenem Schwanz unter dem Stuhl und sah ihn an, als ob er sagen wollte, du kriegst mich nur mit Gewalt hier wieder raus. Sirius seufzte. Er hatte mittlerweile ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Roger dies nur wegen einer Frauengeschichte zumutete. Endlich um 10:45 Uhr wurde er aufgerufen. Unter dem teils spöttischen, teils mitleidigen Blick der anderen Anwesenden zog er Roger mit aller Gewalt unter dem Stuhl hervor und in Richtung von Zimmer drei. Der Hund weigerte sich mittlerweile überhaupt zu gehen, so dass Sirius ihn ins Zimmer schleifen musste. Marion sah ihnen amüsiert entgegen, als sie so durch die Tür kamen. „Ein schwieriger Patient.", begrüßte sie die beiden. „Ich fürchte ja.", erwiderte Sirius. „Nun, dann zeigen Sie mir mal seinen Impfpass.", meinte Ms Robbins. Sirius ließ mit der einen Hand die Leine los, um den Impfpass, den Remus im Tierheim erhalten hatte, hervorzuholen. Doch dies war ein Fehler. Roger nutzte dies sofort für einen Fluchtversuch. Er riss die Leine aus Sirius Hand und rannte zur Tür, an der er laut jaulend zu kratzen begann. Sirius wollte ihn wieder einfangen, doch Roger floh vor ihm in die nächste Ecke. Es folgte eine kurze hitzige Verfolgungsjagd zwischen Roger und Sirius und Ms Robbins quer durch das Behandlungszimmer. Dabei stürzte fast der Behandlungstisch um und ein paar Fläschchen, die darauf standen gingen kaputt. Roger, davon etwas geschockt, passte nicht auf und so konnte Sirius die Leine fassen und ihn so wieder einfangen. „Tut mir Leid.", meinte Sirius um Atem ringend zu Ms Robbins, „Natürlich ersetzte ich ihnen alles, was er kaputt gemacht hat." „Keine Sorge. Die Klinik ist gegen so etwas versichert. Halten Sie ihn jetzt aber fest.", winkte Marion ab. „Dann lassen Sie mich dies wenigstens wieder gut machen, indem ich Sie zum Abendessen einlade.", bot Sirius an. „Sind Sie immer so forsch?", fragte Ms Robbins. „Nein, nur bei Ihnen.", erwiderte Sirius frech. „Darüber reden wir noch, wenn wir mit Ihrem Hund fertig sind.", meinte sie. Damit ging sie hinüber und holte eine Spritze. Sirius betrachtete die Spritze misstrauisch. „Keine Angst, die ist nicht für Sie, sondern für Roger.", meinte Ms Robbins angesichts von Sirius Gesichtsausdruck amüsiert, „Sie mögen wohl auch keine Spritzen?" „Nein, nicht sonderlich.", gab Sirius zu. Sirius riss sich zusammen und hielt Roger, der nun wie wild zitterte fest. Ms Robbins wollte ihm gerade die Spritze setzen, als er es doch glatt schaffte, nach vorne weg zu springen. Ms Robbins rutschte ab und so bekam Sirius stattdessen die Spritze in den Arm. Schnell zog sie sie wieder heraus. „Oh nein, das tut mir so Leid.", erklärte Ms Robbins entsetzt und verlegen, „Keine Angst, der Impfstoff ist für Menschen ungefährlich, aber es sieht jetzt wohl so aus, als ob wohl eher ich Ihnen jetzt ein Abendessen schulde." Sie eilte hinüber zum Medikamentenschrank. Holte ein Pflaster und eine andere Spritze heraus. Schneller als Roger es diesmal realisieren konnte, hatte sie ihn am Nacken gepackt und gab ihm nun endgültig die Spritze. Dann wandte sie sich an Sirius und klebte ihm ein Pflaster auf den Arm, wo sie ihn mit der Spritze erwischt hatte. „Also, wie sieht es aus, genügt es, wenn ich mich mit einem Abendessen entschuldige oder werden Sie mich verklagen.", fragte Sie Sirius. Sirius erwiderte nur: „Für wen halten Sie mich. Natürlich genügt mir ein Abendessen vollkommen. Ich wäre sogar sehr erfreut." „Gut, dann kommen Sie doch Morgen Abend zu mir nach Hause. Ich schreibe Ihnen die Adresse auf.", lud Ms Robbins Sirius ein. „Gerne, um wie viel Uhr soll ich da sein?", sagte Sirius. „Sieben Uhr, würde mir sehr gut passen.", meinte Marion. „Gut, dann also morgen Abend um sieben bei Ihnen.", sagte Sirius. Er bezahlte die Rechnung und verabschiedete sich mit einem absoluten Hochgefühl. Das hatte ja alles wunderbar geklappt, wenn auch nicht halb so wie geplant. Roger war sehr froh, dass nun alles vorbei war, und war so froh hinauszukommen, dass er Sirius förmlich hinauszerrte. Sirius suchte sich einen verlassenen Hinterhof und apparierte mit Roger zurück zum Wolfsbau.

„Na, wie lief's?", fragte Harry Sirius, als dieser hereinkam. Harry war gerade dabei den Tisch für das Mittagessen zu decken. „Sehr gut! Morgen Abend hat sie mich zum Abendessen eingeladen.", erzählte Sirius. „Und was hast du da am Arm gemacht?", fragte Harry, der nun das Pflaster entdeckt hatte. „Dort hat sie mich mit einer Spritze erwischt. Aber halb so schlimm. Ohne die Spritze hätte sie meine Einladung zum Abendessen vielleicht doch noch abgelehnt.", meinte Sirius. „Ich denke, du bist uns da eine sehr interessante Geschichte schuldig.", stellte Remus fest, der hinzugekommen war. Ergeben erzählte Sirius, was sich am Morgen ereignet hatte und erntete mit seinem Bericht schallendes Gelächter. „Da wäre ich doch zu gerne dabei gewesen.", erklärten Remus und Harry einstimmig. „Das glaub ich euch.", erwiderte Sirius nur. Nach dem Essen wandte sich Sirius an Harry: „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du mir noch ein paar Tipps geben könntest. Meine letzte Muggelkunde Stunde ist doch schon eine ganze Weile her." „Nur, wenn du zum Quidditchspielen mitkommst.", erwiderte Harry. „Einverstanden!", erklärte Sirius.

Am nächsten Abend um sieben stand Sirius vor einem Muggelhaus und studierte die Knöpfe neben der Türe. Schließlich drückte er beherzt einen, neben dem der Name Robbins stand. „Wer ist da?", kam es wenig später. „Sirius Black.", sagte Sirius sich verwundert umblickend. „Kommen Sie hoch. Meine Wohnung ist im dritten Stock und benutzen Sie nicht den Fahrstuhl. Er bleibt dauernd stecken." Damit begann die Tür zu summen. Sirius drückte schnell dagegen und trat ein. Wie ihm geheißen worden war, lief er die Treppe in den dritten Stock nach oben. Dort wartete bereits Ms Robbins auf ihn. „Kommen Sie herein. Das Essen ist gleich fertig.", begrüßte sie Sirius. „Es riecht schon sehr verführerisch.", gab Sirius lächelnd zu, „Ich hab Ihnen auch etwas mitgebracht." Damit übergab er ihr den Blumenstrauß und die Flasche Wein. „Danke! Die Blumen sind herrlich. Setzen Sie sich doch.", damit zeigte sie Sirius das Esszimmer, in dem der Tisch wunderschön gedeckt war. „Wären Sie so freundlich schon einmal die Kerzen anzuzünden?", fragte sie noch und drückte Sirius eine Schachtel Streichhölzer in die Hand, ehe sie in die Küche zurückeilte. Sirius betrachtete skeptisch die Streichhölzer. Er öffnete die Schachtel und holte eines heraus. Er hatte einmal gehört, dass man sie irgendwie an der Schachtel entlang reiben musste, aber wie, davon hatte er keine Ahnung. Er sah sich nach Ms Robbins um. Diese war in der Küche beschäftigt. Dann zückte er schnell seinen Zauberstab, entzündete die Kerzen und ließ diesen wieder verschwinden. Er setzte sich. Ms Robbins kam herein. Das Essen war wunderbar. Sie kamen schnell wieder ins Gespräch. „Sie haben mir noch gar nicht erzähl, was sie beruflich machen, Mr Black.", stellte Ms Robbins fest. „Nennen Sie mich bitte Sirius.", meinte Sirius. „Gut, Sirius, also, wo arbeiten Sie?", fragte sie neugierig nach. „Ich bin Lehrer.", erklärte er. „Und was unterrichten Sie?", wollte Ms Robbins wissen. Sirius überlegte fieberhaft. Er konnte ihr schließlich schlecht sagen, dass er Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete. Um Zeit zu gewinnen, nahm er sich noch ein paar Kartoffeln. „Ich gebe Unterricht in Selbstverteidigung.", antwortete er schließlich. ‚Ja!', dachte er bei sich, ‚Das traf es doch ganz gut.' „Interessant. Haben Sie eine eigene Schule, Sirius?", fragte Ms Robbins nach. „Nein, ich bin nur an einer angestellt.", erklärte Sirius ihr, dann wechselte er schnell das Thema, „Das Essen schmeckt übrigens hervorragend, Marion." „Danke!", sagte Marion schlicht, „Wie geht es Roger? Hat er sich von den Schrecken in der Tierklinik bereits erholt?" Während des restlichen Essen sprachen sie über ihre Hunde, nicht gerade das interessanteste Thema, wie Sirius fand, aber immerhin keines, bei dem er in eine brenzlige Lage geraten konnte.

Schließlich waren sie mit dem Essen fertig. Sirius half Marion den Tisch abzuräumen. Als alles in der Küche war, meinte Marion: „Setzen Sie sich doch schon einmal ins Wohnzimmer. Ich komme gleich. Ich will nur schnell noch das gröbste aufräumen." Sirius ging zu dem ihm gewiesenen Zimmer und stand vor dem nächsten Problem. In dem Zimmer war es dunkel. ‚Wie ging bei Muggeln denn nur wieder das Licht an?', fragte er sich. „Der Lichtschalter ist gleich neben der Tür.", rief Marion auch schon aus der Küche. Sirius suchte neben der Tür und fand den weißen Schalter. Er tastete daran herum, doch fand schnell heraus, wie er funktionierte. Erleichtert setzte er sich auf die Couch. Fred gesellte sich zu ihm. Es dauerte auch wirklich nicht lange, ehe Marion hinzukam. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass so ein gut aussehender und charmanter Mann wie Sie nicht längst verheiratet ist und einen ganzen Haufen Kinder hat?", wollte sie von Sirius wissen. Sirius war von dieser Frage erst einmal etwas überrascht. So forsch hatte er Marion gar nicht eingeschätzt. „Wer weiß, vielleicht bin ich ja ein gesuchter Massenmörder?", antwortete er grinsend, aber mit einem Unterton, der Marion stutzen ließ.

„Ich weiß, dass das ein Scherz sein sollte, aber es steckt Wahrheit dahinter, habe ich Recht? Aber Sie haben doch niemanden getötet?", fragte sie nach einer Weile behutsam und mit angespannt wirkender Stimme nach. Sirius schluckte, ehe er erklärte: „Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Ich wurde wegen Mordes zu einer lebenslänglichen Haftstraße verurteilt und ich würde jetzt noch im Gefängnis sitzen, wenn ich nicht ausgebrochen wäre." „Das glaube ich nicht. Ich habe mich noch nie so in einem Menschen getäuscht. Ich", fiel ihm Marion aufgebracht ins Wort. „Du hast dich nicht getäuscht.", beschwichtigte sie Sirius zugleich, „Lass mich die ganze Geschichte erzählen." Marion sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Vor fast 15 Jahren", fuhr er fort, „an Halloween wurden mein bester Freund James und dessen Frau Lily ermordet, weil ein ehemaliger Freund von uns Peter, sie verraten hatte. Nur deren Sohn Harry hatte überlebt. Als ich ihre Leichen sah, setzte es bei mir aus. Ich war so wütend und habe Peter überall gesucht. Ich fand ihn auch. Doch ehe ich ihn zur Rede stellen konnte, hat er etwas Schreckliches getan. Er hat Mitten auf der Straße eine Art Bombe explodieren lassen. Zahlreiche Menschen kamen dabei ums Leben und er hat es geschafft es so aussehen zu lassen, als ob er unter den Ermordeten wäre. Er hat sich dann versteckt und ich wurde wegen des Mordes an diesen Menschen und dem Verrat an James und Lily zu lebenslänglicher Haft verurteilt. Durch einen Zufall fand ich im Gefängnis heraus, wo er sich aufhielt. Deshalb bin ich ausgebrochen. Doch leider ist er mir bis vor einem Jahr immer wieder entwischt. Doch dann wurde Peter festgenommen und er hat alles gestanden. So wurde ich endlich freigesprochen." „Das ist eine unglaubliche Geschichte. Und ich verstehe noch nicht ganz. Aber wenn ich es richtig verstehe, muss ich also keine Angst haben, dass irgendein Polizist dich bei einer Verkehrskontrolle verhaften würde.", äußerte Marion mit immer noch deutlichem Misstrauen in der Stimme. „Nein, niemand würde mich mehr verhaften.", sagte Sirius bestimmt, „Aber wegen der Fahndung nach mir, wird dir auch mein Name so bekannt vorgekommen sein." „Da könntest du Recht haben.", meinte Marion nachdenklich, „Das ist mir für einen Abend doch etwas viel. Ich muss das erst einmal verdauen." „Dann gehe ich jetzt wohl besser.", sagte Sirius resigniert und stand auf, „Sehen wir uns wieder?" Marion antwortete nicht und Sirius ging schließlich mit einem traurigen und verbitterten Gesichtsausdruck zur Wohnungstür. Er war dabei die Wohnung zu verlassen, als Marion ihm noch nachrief: „Wie wäre es mit nächster Woche Samstag um sieben im Punto del Sud, der Pizzeria in der Churchill Street?" Erfreut rief Sirius: „Das wäre wunderbar. Also dann bis nächsten Samstag." „Ja bis Samstag.", rief Marion mit noch leichter Unsicherheit in der Stimme zurück.

TBC

Bitte reviewt! Dann geht's auch schnell weiter, versprochen! (Die Geschichte ist schließlich eigentlich schon viel länger)


	4. Eine zweite Chance

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Ich bin absolut beeindruckt. 5 Reviews fürs erste Update. deshalb gibt's auch jetzt schon das nächste Kapitel.

Vielen Dank an euch alle, vor allem weil ich nachgesehen hab, und ich feststellen musste, dass ich euch bei den Reviews für's sechste Schuljahr nicht finden konnte (Außer ich hab wieder mal nicht richtig hingeschaut, was auch sein kann). Also fünf stumme Leser, die mir geschrieben haben. Da bleibt wirklich nur DANKE!

Carika: Wie du siehst geht's ja schon weiter.

Korksie: Erstmal Danke für das Lob. Sirius hatte es wirklich verdient, mal ein bisschen Glück zu haben. Deshalb darf er sich auch endlich mal verlieben. Die Alpträume wird man aber leider nicht so schnell los.

Irenie: Auch bei dir Danke für das Lob und viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chap

Lia: Danke, dass dir bisher alles so gut gefallen hat. Ich glaub aber, dass das eher die letzte Fortsetzung ist. Was aber nicht heißen soll, dass das hier die letzte Fanfiction ist, die ich vorhabe zu schreiben.

may black: Super, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt. Vielen Dank für das Lob!

Jetzt geht's aber weiter!

Eine zweite Chance 

Harry und Remus saßen im Wohnzimmer und spielten Schach, als sie Schritte auf dem Flur hörten. Wenig später kam Sirius herein und ließ sich mit deprimiertem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Couch fallen. „Ist wohl nicht so toll gelaufen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Sirius seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was war denn los?", wollte Remus wissen. „Ich bin ein Depp, das ist los!", brummte Sirius. „Das ist doch nichts neues!", meinte Remus nur. „Vielen Dank!", schimpfte Sirius, „Genau das, was ich jetzt brauche." Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „So schlimm?", fragte Harry behutsam. „Ich Depp musste ihr doch gleich am ersten Abend alles auf die Nase binden. Kein Wunder, dass sie total verwirrt war.", sagte Sirius resigniert. „Du hast ihr gleich am ersten Abend gesagt, dass du ein Zauberer bist?", fragte Remus ungläubig nach. „Nein! Für wie blöd hältst du mich? Nein viel schlimmer. Ich hab ihr auf die Nase binden müssen, dass ich zwölf Jahre wegen Mordes unschuldig im Gefängnis saß.", erwiderte Sirius leicht gereizt. „Oh!", kam es nur von Remus. „Und sie hat es wohl nicht besonders gut aufgenommen?", äußerte Harry. „Nein. Sie hat mich sanft aber bestimmt aus der Wohnung geworfen.", erklärte Sirius mit hängenden Schultern. „Dann wirst du sie also nicht wieder sehen?", fragte Remus behutsam nach. „Doch. Sie meinte, sie müsse das alles erst einmal verdauen, aber wir gehen am Samstag zusammen Essen.", sagte Sirius. „Und da setzt du dich mit so einer Leidensmiene hier ins Wohnzimmer?", erwiderte Remus empört. „Ich weiß doch, wie das am Samstag ablaufen wird. Sie wird mir sagen, dass sie mich nie wieder sehen will und dann wird sie verschwinden.", entgegnete Sirius hitzig. „Das weißt du doch gar nicht.", meinte Harry, „Wenn sie dich nicht mögen würde, dann würde sie bestimmt nicht mit dir am Samstag Essen gehen, sondern hätte dich gleich zum Teufel gejagt." „Ganz meine Meinung.", erklärte Remus. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt Recht.", entgegnete Sirius, „Sie wirklich sehr nett und" „Und es hat dich richtig erwischt, alter Freund, das sieht man.", warf Remus ein. Sirius nickte nur. „Dann musst du ihr die Zeit geben, die sie braucht.", fuhr Remus fort, „Und überfordere sie nicht gleich. Ich meine, es ist gut, dass du sie nicht über deine Vergangenheit angelogen hast, aber es wäre vielleicht nicht so gut, ihr auch noch gleich zu eröffnen, dass du ein Zauberer bist. Das würde vielleicht ihr Aufnahmevermögen leicht übersteigen." „Das glaube ich auch.", meinte Harry, „Wenn ich dran denke, was für ein Schock es für mich war, dass es echte Zauberei gibt, und das obwohl mir vorher schon ein paar seltsame Sachen passiert waren." „Die Dursleys hatten dir nie gesagt, dass du ein Zauberer bist?", fragte Sirius verwundert und mit leichtem Ärger in der Stimme, „Aber sie müssen doch gewusst haben, dass du einer bist, ich meine bei deinen Eltern." „Natürlich haben sie es gewusst, Dumbledore hat ihnen sogar einen Brief dagelassen, der alles erklärte, aber sie dachten, wenn sie es mir nicht erzählen und mich bei allem ungewöhnlichen bestrafen, dass sie mir die Zauberei vielleicht austreiben könnten.", erklärte Harry. Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Was ist denn so ungewöhnliches damals passiert?", fragte Remus nach. Harry erzählte von seinen nachwachsenden Haaren, dem Pulli, seinem Sprung auf das Dach der Schulkantine und natürlich von der befreiten Boa Constrictor. „Ihr hättet Dudleys Gesicht sehen müssen, als er plötzlich anstatt der Schlange in dem Terrarium saß.", schloss Harry grinsend, doch dann verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht, „Für das letzte haben sie mich eine Ewigkeit in den Schrank unter der Treppe eingesperrt. Dort hatte ich mein Zimmer, bis der erste Hogwartsbrief kam." „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wäre ich schon eher ausgebrochen! Einen kleinen Jungen in einem Schrank einzuschließen.", grollte Sirius. „Das ist ja Gott sei Dank alles vorbei. Ich bin so froh, dass ich nie mehr dorthin zurück muss.", meinte Harry. „Das glaub ich dir.", sagte Remus, „Ich war einmal mit deiner Mutter bei deiner Tante. Das hat mir gereicht. Und weißt du noch, was für einen Aufstand Petunia damals gemacht hat, weil sie nicht auf Lilys Hochzeit wollte, Sirius?" „Oh ja. Lily war damals sehr enttäuscht, dass sie nicht da war. Aber wahrscheinlich war es besser so.", meinte Sirius gähnend, „Ich geh ins Bett. Du solltest auch ins Bett Harry. Du hast Morgen wieder Apparieren." Harry nickte nur, auch er war hundemüde. Auch Remus erhob sich. „Gute Nacht!", sagten die drei im Chor und so gingen alle drei ins Bett.

Am nächsten Tag um 10:00 Uhr stand Harry mit Professor Portas Mitten auf der Wiese im Wald hinterm Haus zu seiner dritten Apparierstunde. Nachdem es das letzte Mal, wie Professor Portas behauptet hatte, sehr gut gelaufen war, ließ sie Harry diesmal geschlagenen 15 Minuten einen Baum am Rand der Wiese anstarren. Ein gewaltiger Fortschritt wie Harry fand, denn die letzte Stunde hatte er immer nur etwa zwei bis drei Meter weit Apparieren dürfen. Dies waren immerhin mindestens 30 m. Endlich kam von Professor Portas: „So und nun apparieren Sie bitte hinüber. Und los!" Harry konzentrierte sich noch einmal und verschwand mit einem Plopp um kurz darauf neben dem gewünschten Baum aufzutauchen. „Sehr gut, Mister Potter! Ich muss schon sagen, Sie sind wirklich sehr begabt.", lobte ihn die Lehrerin, „Gut dann apparieren sie bitte wieder hierher zurück." Harry konzentrierte sich wie er es gelernt hatte eine Weile auf den Ort, an dem er landen wollte, dann machte er sich fertig und apparierte neben Professor Portas. „Ausgezeichnet. Dann können wir heute bereits mit den komplizierteren Übungen anfangen.", erklärte diese, „Ich werde Ihnen nun die Augen verbinden. Dann werden sie sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge den Baum vorstellen. Wo er steht, wie er aussieht. Dann konzentrieren Sie sich auf die Stelle vor dem Baum, wo sie landen wollen. Wenn ich dann das Zeichen gebe, apparieren Sie dorthin." Harry war nicht ganz wohl dabei mit verbundenen Augen im Wald herumzustehen. Er fühlte sich dadurch schutzlos und angreifbar. Mit diesen Gefühlen gelang es ihm nicht, sich richtig zu konzentrieren. Nachdem Professor Portas das Zeichen gegeben hatte, versuchte er dennoch in Richtung Baum zu apparieren. „Nehmen Sie die Augenbinde ab, Mister Potter. Sie haben sich nicht genug konzentriert. Sehen Sie sich um. Sie stehen noch mindestens zehn Meter von dem Baum entfernt.", hörte Harry die Stimme seiner Lehrerin, als er wieder erschien. Er nahm die Augenbinde ab, nur um festzustellen, dass sie Recht hatte. Er lief zu ihr zurück. „Na dann die gleiche Übung noch einmal, aber diesmal konzentrieren Sie sich auf den Baum.", wies Professor Harry an, als er wieder neben ihr stand. Harry legte sich die Augenbinde wieder an und dachte sich, dass es doch Unsinn sei, dass er sich bedroht fühlte. Das Haus stand unter einem Fidelius Zauber und diese Wiese gehörte zum Haus. Sirius hätte ihn mit Sicherheit gewarnt, falls es hier gefährlich werden könnte. Harry konzentrierte sich. Als diesmal das Zeichen kam, schaffte er es, genau dorthin zu apparieren, wo er auch ankommen wollte. Professor Portas war hocherfreut: „Sie sind ein absolutes Naturtalent, Mister Potter, genau wie ihr Vater. So und nun werden wir diesen einmal erschrecken. Die Abschlussübung für heute ist, in die Küche Ihres Hauses zu apparieren. Überlegen Sie, wie es dort aussieht. Wo Sie am besten landen können. Es sollte eine möglichst große freie Fläche sein, aber bitte nicht auf dem Küchentisch. Jetzt konzentrieren Sie sich." Harry stellte sich die Küche vor. Er wusste, dass zwischen dem Herd und dem Tisch der meiste Platz war. Er konzentrierte sich auf diese Stelle. Stellte sie sich ganz genau vor. Dann nach wie Harry es vorkam schier endlos langer Zeit, in Wirklichkeit war etwa eine halbe Stunde vergangen. Gab Professor Portas das Startsignal. Harry konzentrierte sich, verschwand und tauchte, wie sollte es anders sein, Mitten auf dem Küchentisch wieder auf. Keine Sekunde später erschien Professor Portas. „Hatte ich nicht gesagt, Sie sollen sich nicht gerade den Tisch aussuchen?", fragte sie Harry doch noch ehe dieser sich deshalb schlecht fühlen konnte, fuhr sie fort, „Immerhin sind Sie im richtigen Zimmer gelandet, was fürs erste Mal über eine solche Entfernung zu einem Ziel, das Sie nicht vor Augen hatten, schon eine beachtliche Leistung ist. Schade nur, dass Ihr Vater nicht hier ist." Harry wollte gerade vom Tisch klettern, als Sirius und Remus hereinkamen. Offensichtlich hatten sie Professor Portas Stimme gehört. Sirius konnte sich gerade noch ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er Harry auf dem Tisch stehen sah. Er zückte den Zauberstab und ließ Harry vom Tisch schweben. „Bist du etwa hierher appariert?", fragte Sirius mit leichtem Stolz in der Stimme. Harry nickte nur, eigentlich war das doch offensichtlich oder wieso sonst hätte er auf den Tisch klettern sollen. „Ich bin beeindruckt, das war doch erst deine dritte Stunde.", kommentierte Remus. „Ja, Ihr Schützling macht sich wirklich gut.", meinte nun auch Professor Portas, „Ich werde nächste Woche Dienstag wiederkommen. Dann werden wir bereits anfangen, zu Mister Potter unbekannten Orten zu apparieren. Auf Wiedersehen!" Damit verabschiedete sich Professor Portas und disapparierte. „Ich denke die Prüfung wird kein Problem für dich sein, wenn du so weitermachst. Du bist ja besser, als Sirius damals war. Nachdem er sich in der ersten Stunde zersplintert hatte, hat er sich nämlich damals besonders stark konzentriert und die Prüfung nach nur acht Stunden bestanden. So viel ich weiß, ist das der Rekord bisher. Aber du bist gerade dabei diesen zu unterbieten.", erklärte Remus Harry, der Rot anlief. So viel Lob war er immer noch nicht gewohnt.

Die beiden nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig, wenn man davon absah, dass Sirius immer nervöser wurde. Am Samstagabend fuhr Sirius dann mit gemischten Gefühlen mit dem Motorrad zu der Pizzeria, die Marion vorgeschlagen hatte. Doch seine Befürchtungen erwiesen sich als völlig unbegründet. Marion begrüßte ihn freundlich. Sirius war erleichtert, dass sie ihm offensichtlich noch eine Chance geben wollte. Die anfänglich jedoch noch deutlich sichtbare Unsicherheit von Marion gab sich schnell an diesem Abend. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten und der Kellner abgeräumt hatte, saßen sie noch bei einem Glas Wein beisammen. „Ich habe viel über das, was du mir erzählt hast nachgedacht.", eröffnete Marion Sirius, „Es ist irgendwie eine fantastische Geschichte. In Romanen ließt man so was manchmal, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir einmal jemand begegnen würde, der wirklich unschuldig sein halbes Leben im Gefängnis gesessen hat. Deshalb war ich auch so skeptisch. Doch dann dachte ich mir, dass wohl niemand einen Mann als Lehrer für Selbstverteidigung anstellen würde, vor dem man sich besser verteidigen sollte, und ich außerdem meinem Gefühl trauen sollte. Trotzdem musste dies alles erst einmal von mir verarbeitet werden. Das war schließlich nicht wie die Eröffnung ‚Eigentlich habe ich drei Kinder und bin geschieden' oder so etwas." „Ich verstehe es ja. Es ist dennoch frustrierend, wie einige Menschen mir begegnen. Manche glauben auch immer noch nicht, dass ich unschuldig bin. Einige denken, dass die Zeit im Gefängnis mich zu einem Verrückten gemacht hätte. Da ist es offen gestanden für mich nicht verwunderlich, dass du zuerst misstrauisch warst. Ich bin nur froh, dass du mir eine Chance gibst, dir zu zeigen, was für ein Mensch ich wirklich bin.", erklärte Sirius.

„Ich habe auch noch ein paar Fragen. Was ist aus dem Jungen geworden, von dem du erzählt hast, dem Sohn deines Freundes James.", wollte Marion wissen. „Er wuchs bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante auf. Doch letztes Jahr habe ich ihn adoptiert und er lebt jetzt bei mir.", berichtete Sirius. „Das heißt, dass du doch Kinder hast.", stichelte Marion und Sirius nickte ergeben, „Dann habe ich noch eine Frage: Was ist aus Peter geworden?" „Er sitzt im Gefängnis und kommt dort hoffentlich nie wieder raus.", antwortete Sirius mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme. Marion nickte verständnisvoll. „Und wirst du mich deinem Sohn vorstellen?", fragte Marion. „Wenn du das möchtest. Ich wüsste nicht, was dagegen sprechen sollte.", meinte Sirius hierzu nur. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir nächste Woche etwas zusammen unternehmen würden?", wollte Marion wissen. „Ist es dir so wichtig, ihn so bald kennen zu lernen?", fragte Sirius nach. „Ja!", sagte Marion bestimmt, „Ich hab schlechte Erfahrungen mit den Kindern von meinen Ex-Freunden gemacht. Meine Erfahrung sagt mir, dass man sie möglichst bald mit einbeziehen sollte, sonst werden sie leicht eifersüchtig."

„Da würde ich mir bei Harry keine Sorgen machen, aber wenn es dir so wichtig ist, wieso gehen wir dann nicht nächste Woche alle zusammen ins Fino?", fragte Sirius, sich an das Gespräch mit Harry über Dinge, die man in der Muggelwelt zusammen unternahm, zurückerinnernd. „Fino?", fragte Marion amüsiert. „Äh, Kino.", verbesserte sich Sirius schnell. „Kino hört sich gut an. Zurzeit läuft nur kein guter Film, den ich noch nicht gesehen habe.", erwiderte Marion, „Aber wieso machen wir uns nicht einfach einen schönen Abend bei dir zu Hause?" „Äh, gut, also wieso nicht.", entgegnete Sirius unsicher, ob dies eine gute Idee war. „Was ist denn so schlimm an deinem Haus, das ich es nicht sehen darf?", hackte Marion nach. Sirius gab sich einen Ruck. „Nichts.", sagte er schließlich allerdings in nicht gerade überzeugendem Ton, „Also wann darf ich dich erwarten?" „Wie wäre es mit Mittwochabend?", erkundigte sich Marion. „Gut, dann also nächsten Mittwoch bei mir.", sagte Sirius. „Du hast mir noch gar nicht deine Adresse verraten.", stellte Marion nun fest. „Stimmt!", bestätigte Sirius und er wühlte in seinen Taschen, bis er den Zettel fand, den er suchte. Es war eine Art Visitenkarte, die von Dumbledore persönlich als Geheimniswahrer geschrieben worden war. Sirius gab Marion den Zettel. Diese lächelte und steckte ihn ein. „Und ich dachte schon, es wäre ein großes Geheimnis, wo du wohnst.", erklärte sie. Sirius dachte nur bei sich, dass dies eigentlich auch so war, verkniff sich aber den Kommentar. Sie verließen die Pizzeria und Sirius begleitete Marion, die nicht weit entfernt wohnte, nach Hause. An der Haustür verabschiedeten sie sich. „Bis Mittwochabend.", sagte Sirius und wollte sich schon umdrehen, als Marion ihn noch einmal an sich zog und ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab, ehe sie im Haus verschwand und einen leicht verdatterten aber glücklichen Sirius auf der Straße zurückließ.

Sirius apparierte nach Hause und eilte ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich mit einem breiten Lächeln auf der Couch niederließ. Harry und Remus, hatten ihn wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, bereits erwartet. Sie sahen ihn nun neugierig und auffordernd an. Sirius schien jedoch mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders zu sein. „Jetzt erzähl endlich und spann uns nicht länger auf die Folter?", sagte Harry, als Sirius keine Anstallten machte, sich auch nur zu regen. Sirius schien aus eine Art Trance aufzuwachen. Verwirrt sah er Harry und Remus an. „Also für mich ist dein Verhalten eindeutig Sirius. Sie hat dich nicht zum Teufel gejagt und sie mag dich. Also, wann siehst du sie wieder?", meinte Remus schlicht. „Völlig richtig und am Mittwoch kommt sie hierher zum Essen.", erwiderte Sirius nur. „Hierher?", fragte Harry entgeistert, „Das Haus wird ihr aber sehr seltsam vorkommen. Ich meine, hier sind keinerlei technische Geräte, kein Fernseher, kein normaler Herd, und dann Seidenschnabel und was ist, wenn jemand den Kamin benutzt, oder eine Eule kommt? Ganz davon abgesehen, hast du sie auch gewarnt, dass sie lieber ihr eigenes Essen mitbringen soll, wenn du kochst?" Sirius warf Harry einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Erstens kann ich mittlerweile halbwegs kochen, na ja, immerhin ist es in letzter Zeit nicht mehr ungenießbar, zweitens muss das Haus halt etwas hergerichtet werden, damit sie nichts merkt, und drittens hatte ich eigentlich gehofft, dass ihr beide mir beim Kochen helfen würdet.", erklärte Sirius. „Ist doch selbstverständlich, Tatze, wir können dich ja nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Marion käme bestimmt nie wieder vorbei, wenn du wirklich für sie kochen würdest.", meinte Remus dazu. Die letzte Bemerkung brachte ihm allerdings ein gut gezieltes fliegendes Kissen ein, das ihn von Sirius Zauberstab angriff. „Schon gut, schon gut!", schimpfte Remus, der alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, das Kissen abzuwehren.

Am Mittwochabend war es also soweit. Mit Remus und Harrys Hilfe schaffte es Sirius ein tolles Menu zu kochen. Sie deckten den Tisch. Dann checkten sie noch ein letztes Mal das Haus. Das Zauberradio hatten sie mit noch ein paar anderen Dingen für diesen Abend im Schrank unter der Treppe verstaut. Der Kamin war blockiert, damit nicht aus Versehen ein Ordensmitglied diesen benutzen würde. Seidenschnabel war in der Garage. Sie hofften, dass sie nichts übersehen hatten. Um sieben klopfte es an der Haustür. Sirius ging nervös zur Türe und öffnete. Marion sah ihn leicht verlegen an: „Ich konnte die Türklingel nicht finden." „Es gibt keine.", meinte Sirius achselzuckend und fügte dann hinzu: „Schön, dass du da bist" und gab ihr einen sachten Kuss. Marion lächelte, als sie meinte: „Darf ich reinkommen?" „Natürlich.", beeilte sich Sirius zu sagen. Er nahm Marion die Jacke ab und führte sie anschließend in die Küche. Sirius war bewusst, wie seltsam diese auf sie wirken musste, deshalb bemühte er sich, sie abzulenken.

„Marion, das ist Remus Lupin, ein Freund von mir, der vorübergehend hier wohnt, und dies ist mein Adoptivsohn Harry.", stellte er Remus und Harry vor. Die beiden begrüßten Marion höflich. „Setzt dich doch, das Essen wird sofort serviert.", forderte er Marion auf. „Und wieso wohnen Sie hier vorübergehend?", fragte Marion Lupin neugierig. „Mein Haus wurde niedergebrannt. Sirius war so freundlich, mich aufzunehmen, bis ich etwas Neues gefunden habe.", erklärte Remus ihr. „Oh, das tut mir leid.", sagte Marion. „Schon gut.", erwiderte Remus. Es gab eine peinliche Stille. Sirius war mit dem Auftragen fertig und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Dann lasst es euch schmecken.", sagte er einladend. Keiner am Tisch ließ sich dies zweimal sagen. Sie alle begannen zu Essen. Nach einer Weile bemerkte Marion: „Ich hätte dir gar nicht zugetraut, dass du so gut kochen kannst, Sirius." „Kann er auch nicht.", erwiderte Harry, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Sirius einbrachte. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, die beiden haben mir tatkräftig geholfen. Remus ist eigentlich der Koch in diesem Haus, wobei ich allerdings besser geworden bin.", kommentierte Sirius. „Das stimmt.", gab Harry bereitwillig zu. „Gehst du eigentlich noch zur Schule, Harry?", fragte Marion ein Gespräch beginnend. „Ja, ich gehe auf das Internat, in dem Sirius unterrichtet. Ich komme jetzt in mein letztes Jahr.", erklärte Harry. „Ein Internat, das einen Lehrer für Selbstverteidigung anstellt?", fragte Marion verwundert. „Ja, sie legen dort sehr viel Wert darauf, dass die Schüler sich selbst verteidigen können.", warf Remus rasch ein. „Nun gut.", sagte Marion langsam und immer noch sichtlich verwundert, „Und weißt du schon, was du nach der Schule tun möchtest, Harry?" „Ja, ich möchte zur Polizei.", erzählte Harry. „Ein interessanter Beruf, wenn auch nicht ungefährlich. Da ist es auf jeden Fall gut, wenn du dich selbst verteidigen kannst.", meinte Marion. „Sirius hat erzählt, sie sind Tierärztin.", fragte Harry. „Ja, ein schöner ruhiger Job ohne viel Aufregung, jeden Falls auf den ersten Blick.", sagte sie lächelnd und wechselte einen viel sagenden Blick mit Sirius. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie den Nachtisch hinter sich. „Geht ihr nur ins Wohnzimmer, ich kümmere mich um das Geschirr.", erklärte Remus, wobei er sie hinausscheuchte. Kaum hatten Marion, Sirius und Harry die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als Remus auch schon seinen Zauberstab zückte und sich an den Abwasch machte. Er war gerade fertig, als er ein Klopfen am Fenster hörte. Er öffnete es und hereingeflattert kam eine kleine aufgeregte Eule. „Pig, wirst du wohl still halten.", schimpfte Remus, als er versuchte der winzigen Eule den Brief von ihrem Bein abzunehmen. Schließlich schaffte er es. Er gab der Eule ein paar Eulenkekse, worauf sie freudig schuhute und scheuchte sie dann wieder nach draußen.

Dann ging er zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer. „Harry, hier ist ein Brief für dich von Ron.", eröffnete Remus Harry, als er sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ. Harry nahm ihm den Brief ab und begann zu lesen. „Was schreibt er denn?", fragte Sirius. „Er schreibt, dass er froh ist, dass ich schon wieder von den Dursleys zurück bin, und fragt, was ich mir zum Geburtstag wünsche und ob er, Ginny, Fred und George mich am Samstag besuchen dürfen.", erklärte Harry. „Natürlich dürfen sie, so lange Fred und George ihre Scherzartikel zu Hause lassen.", meinte Sirius. „Was hast du denn seit neuestem gegen Scherzartikel?", fragte Harry unschuldig nach. „Solange sie meine Schüler nicht an mir ausprobieren und danach das Haus noch heil und bewohnbar ist, eigentlich nichts.", meinte Sirius dazu nur. „Schüler, die Scherzartikel in deinem Unterricht ausprobieren?", fragte Remus neugierig nach. „Sie versuchen es wenigstens.", erklärte Sirius. „Und auch manchmal erfolgreich?", hackte Remus nach. „Bei mir doch nicht.", sagte Sirius unschuldig, doch auf die ungläubigen Blicke fügte er widerwillig hinzu: „OK, der ein oder andere gerissene Streich, war eben doch erfolgreich, aber so gut und raffiniert wie unsere, war noch keiner." „Das soll wohl heißen, dass ihr beiden wahre Musterschüler wart.", fragte Marion amüsiert nach. „Absolut.", erklärte Sirius gespielt ernst, „Wir waren ein Muster für jeden Rumtreiber und Tunichtgut weit und breit und ich bin froh, dass Harry mehr nach seiner Mutter als nach seinem Vater in dieser Beziehung kommt. Ich wüsste nicht, ob ich so viel Ärger verkraften würde." Theatralisch griff er sich dabei an sein Herz. Sehr auf ihre Wortwahl achtend erzählten Remus und Sirius Marion einige ihrer Schulstreiche, wobei Marion doch einige Male recht verwundert darüber war, wie so etwas denn gehen konnte. So verging die Zeit schnell und für Marion wurde es Zeit sich auf den Heimweg zu machen. „Es hat mich sehr gefreut, euch kennen zu lernen. Ich hoffe wir sehn uns bald wieder.", sagte sie beim Abschied. Sirius begleitete sie noch zur Haustür. „Wann sehen wir uns wieder?", fragte er Marion hoffnungsvoll. „Holst du mich am Freitag von der Arbeit ab?", schlug Marion vor. „Gerne.", erwiderte Sirius. Er küsste sie immer noch leicht unsicher, aber als sie den Kuss erwiderte immer leidenschaftlicher. Schließlich jedoch trennten sie sich voneinander. Sie verabschiedeten sich und Sirius sah ihr nach, bis sie verschwunden war.

Danach kam Sirius zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Und was haltet ihr von Marion?", fragte er Remus und Harry, als er wieder auf der Couch platz genommen hatte. „Sie scheint ganz nett zu sein.", kommentierte Harry. „Etwas verwirrt vielleicht nach diesem Abend, aber wirklich nett.", erklärte Remus. „Denkt ihr, sie hat etwas gemerkt?", fragte Sirius besorgt nach. „Falls ja, hat sie sie es sehr gut vertuscht.", meinte Harry. „Ich würde mir da keine allzu großen Sorgen machen, Tatze.", äußerte auch Remus, „Selbst wenn es ihr hier komisch vorkam, wird sie sich wahrscheinlich nichts dabei gedacht haben. Muggel finden normalerweise immer für sich ganz einleuchtende Erklärungen für alles, was ihnen seltsam vorkommt." „Ich hoffe nur, dass diese Erklärung nicht einfach sein wird, dass wir drei irgendwelche Spinner sind.", erklärte Sirius. „Das kommt der Wahrheit doch recht nahe.", sagte Harry. „Wo er Recht hat.", stimmte Remus ihm zu. Sirius schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Schon gut!", gab er auf, „Ich geh ins Bett! Gute Nacht!"

TBC

Reviews nicht vergessen! Je mehr ich kriege, desto schneller gibt's das nächste Update! g


	5. Traumoffenbarungen

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Ich muss mich erst einmal entschuldigen, dass es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat, wie ich geplant hatte. Mein Monitor hat leider nicht mehr mitgemacht und ich brauch jetzt erst mal einen neuen. Deshalb musste ich warten, bis ich woanders ans Internet konnte.

Danke an alle Reviewer und natürlich an MyLoveIsYourLove fürs Betalesen.

Lia: Ja Marion wird bald erfahren, das Sirius ein Zauberer ist, aber ein bisschen Geduld musst du noch haben. Ganz so schnell ging es diesmal leider nicht, aber das nächste mal wieder. Versprochen.

Irenie: Danke, dass dir das Kapitel so super gefallen hat freu. Ich hoffe das nächste gefällt dir auch so gut.

Korksie: Du wirst dich leider noch etwas gedulden müssen, bis Marion die Wahrheit erfährt.

MyloveIsYourLove: Natürlich weiß ich, was du von meiner Geschichte hälst! Übrigens über ein paar Ideen würde ich mich freuen, so der große Plott steht, aber ich komm zur Zeit einfach nicht mit Harry weiter. (Rot war übrigens, wo ich noch nicht dazugekommen war, im Buch nachzuschauen, wie es geschrieben wird. Das wollte ich eigentlich noch machen bevor ich dir alles schicke und habs dann doch wieder vergessen)

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel:

Traumoffenbarungen 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Sirius und war wie gerädert. Im Schlaf bemerkte er, dass Roger wieder an ihn gekuschelt dalag. Er musste wieder Alpträume gehabt haben. Doch als er aus dem Halbschlaf glitt und endlich ganz wach war, bemerkte er, das die Gestallt neben ihm zu groß war für Roger. Er öffnete die Augen und bemerkte schwarzes zersaustes Haar, das aus der Decke hervorlugte. Nicht Roger, sondern Harry lag neben ihm. Sirius versuchte aufzustehen ohne Harry zu wecken, aber der Versuch scheiterte schon im Ansatz. Kaum bewegte er sich, als auch Harry schon begann sich zu rühren. „Guten Morgen!", sagte Sirius. „Morgen!", gähnte Harry. „Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?", fragte Sirius. Harry rollte sich herum, bevor er antwortete: „Ich hab dich nicht wach bekommen. Außerdem hattest du auch Alpträume. Ich glaube aber, das es besser wurde, nachdem ich da war." „Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern.", sagte Sirius nachdenklich, „Und was hat dich zu mir ins Bett getrieben?" „Was schon?", entgegnete Harry augenrollend. „Wieder der gleiche?", bohrte Sirius nach. „Nicht ganz.", gab Harry zu, „Ich glaube die, wie hat Remus es genannt, Gesprächstherapie greift langsam."

Seit ihrem ersten Gespräch vor eineinhalb Wochen hatten sie bereits zwei weitere Sitzungen, wie Remus es nun nannte, abgehalten. Immer dann, wenn Harry wegen Alpträumen zu Sirius gekommen war. Also gleich am nächsten Tag und das letzte Mal letzten Sonntag. „Was war denn anders?", fragte Sirius. „Nun ja, Kleinigkeiten. Zum einen sind Berta und dieser alte Mann nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Zum anderen war ich nicht mehr Voldemort. Ich habe zwar immer noch durch dessen Augen gesehen, aber ich hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl Voldemort zu sein." „Das waren aber nicht alle Änderungen oder?", meinte Sirius, der Harry dies ansah. „Nein.", gab Harry widerstrebend zu und begann stockend zu erzählen, „Ich hatte noch einen anderen Alptraum vorneweg. Ich, ich hab geträumt, dass wir beide, nun ja, wir waren Quidditchspielen und dann, dann warst du plötzlich weg und ich konnte dich nicht wieder finden, bis ich dich als Hund bei, bei Marion sah und Marion hat dich an die Leine genommen und weggeführt." „Harry, meinst du allen ernstes, dass ich dich jemals wegen einer Frau allein lassen würde?", fragte Sirius leicht geschockt. Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. Jetzt wurde Sirius klar, was Marion mit Eifersucht bei den Kindern ihrer Ex-Freunde gemeint hatte.

Er fuhr fort: „Harry, ich werde immer für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst. Das weißt du doch, oder? Und selbst wenn ich nicht direkt bei dir bin, habe ich immer meinen Spiegel bei mir. Du hast doch noch deinen?", Harry nickte und Sirius redete weiter, „Siehst du, so kannst du jederzeit mit mir sprechen, und wenn es nötig ist, bin ich in wenigen Sekunden bei dir." „Ich weiß selbst, dass das kindisch ist, aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich, als ob ich nicht dazupassen würde, als ihr beiden gestern Abend so zusammen auf der Couch saßt. Ich meine, ihr habt euch so angestrahlt und irgendwie schien da kein Platz für mich zu sein.", versuchte Harry sich zu erklären. „Harry, Marion wollte dich unbedingt kennen lernen, weil ihr sofort klar war, dass es mich nur im Doppelpack gibt. Ich werde nie zulassen, dass sie zwischen uns steht. Verstanden? Gib ihr eine Chance! Versprich mir das bitte. Sie bedeutet mir inzwischen sehr viel. Harry, ich liebe euch beide, nur auf völlig verschiedene Weisen, verstehst du das?" Harry nickte wieder und sagte auf Sirius flehenden Blick: „Ich hab's ja verstanden. Gut, ich werde ihr eine Chance geben. Wie ich ja schon gesagt habe, ich weiß selbst, dass das total kindisch ist. Eigentlich freu ich mich ja für dich." Sirius lächelte erleichtert. „Dann lass uns mal runter zum Frühstück gehen. Roger muss langsam aber sicher raus.", sagte Sirius.

Als sie hinunter zum Frühstück gingen, saß Remus schon am Tisch und las die Zeitung. Er blickte auf, als die beiden hereinkamen. „Guten Morgen! So wie ihr ausseht, diagnostiziere ich, dass ihr beiden wieder Alpträume hattet?", begrüßte er sie. Sirius und Harry nickten nur. „Ich habe noch mal darüber nachgedacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es wirklich Zeit wird, dass ihr beiden einmal James und Lilys Grab besucht. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso ihr dies nicht schon lange einmal getan habt." „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich Angst davor.", erklärte Sirius leise, „Ein Grab ist etwas endgültiges. Es ist einfach. Weißt du, ihre Leichen sahen eher so aus, als ob sie schlafen würden. Aber ein Grab, das ist etwas anderes." Remus nickte. Er verstand seinen Freund sehr gut. „Ich habe auch irgendwie Angst davor, aber andererseits möchte ich endlich den Ort sehen, wo meine Eltern begraben sind. Also, wann gehen wir?", fragte Harry. „Wie wäre es mit nächstem Sonntag?", fragte Remus. „So bald?", warf Sirius ein. „Ich finde wir sollten das nicht allzu lange vor uns herschieben. Ich bin einverstanden.", erklärte Harry. Sirius nickte nur widerwillig. „Ich geh mit Roger.", sagte er nur noch und flüchtete geradezu aus dem Haus. Remus und Harry sahen ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach.

Irgendwie lag nach dem Entschluss am Sonntag nach Godrics Hollow zu gehen eine gewisse Anspannung in der Luft. Und so war Sirius froh, als er am nächsten Tag nachmittags fliehen konnte. Er wartete vor der Tierklinik auf Marion, die um 17:00 Uhr endlich herauskam. Sie sah sich um, sah Sirius und sofort begann sie zu lächeln. Auch Sirius vergaß bei Marions Anblick augenblicklich, was am Sonntag auf ihn zukam. Er ging ihr die wenigen Schritte entgegen und gab ihr einen Begrüßungskuss. Eine Kollegin von Marion, die vorbeikam, warf den beiden einen wissenden Blick zu und zwinkerte Marion zu, die daraufhin rot anlief. „Was hast du denn über mich erzählt?", fragte Sirius neugierig mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen. „Nur die Wahrheit.", sagte Marion schlicht. Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie gespielt zweifelnd an. „Wirklich!", bekräftigte Marion, „Ich habe nur erzählt, dass du gut aussiehst und sehr charmant bist." „Aha!", kam es hierauf von Sirius. „Und was machen wir beiden nun?", fragte Marion. „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine Ahnung. Ich wohne noch nicht sonderlich lange hier und war erst, Moment lass mich nachdenken, dreimal hier in Leicester.", erklärte Sirius. „Wie wäre es dann mit einer Stadtbesichtigung?", fragte Marion. „Von mir aus.", meinte Sirius. Schaden konnte es jedenfalls nichts, sich hier etwas besser auszukennen. Es wurde ein wunderschöner Spätnachmittag und Abend. Sirius fühlte sich wieder wie ein Teenager, als er mit Marion teils Händchen haltend und teils Eis schleckend durch Leicester lief, ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass es auch gutes Muggeleis gab. Als sie hungrig waren, kauften sie sich einfach ein paar Hot Dogs. Es war schon spät, als sie schließlich vor Marions Haustür ankamen. „Willst du nicht noch auf einen Kaffee oder ein Glas Wein mit hoch kommen?", fragte Marion. „Gerne.", erwiderte Sirius lächelnd.

Zu Hause im Wolfsbau blieb das Ausbleiben von Sirius natürlich nicht unbemerkt. „Es ist schon spät. Ich geh ins Bett. Das ist mir jetzt zu dumm, zu warten, bis Tatze heimkommt.", meinte Remus, als es schon fast 23:00 Uhr war. Harry folgte Remus bald. Er lag lange wach im Bett, bis er endlich einschlief. Doch nach kurzer Zeit, wie es Harry vorkam, wachte er schweißgebadet auf. Als er auf die Uhr sah, stellte er jedoch fest, dass es bereits 3:00 Uhr war. Er hatte einen Alptraum, in dem Sirius von Todessern gefangen und gefoltert wurde. Er sprang auf und eilte hinüber zu Sirius Zimmer. Er riss die Tür auf, weil er sich vergewissern wollte, dass es Sirius gut ging. Als er jedoch Licht machte, stellte er fest, dass das Bett leer war. Nun leicht in Panik, ging Harry hinüber zu Remus Zimmer. Er zögerte kurz, klopfte dann aber an der Tür und hörte auch sogleich ein schläfriges „Hmm?" von drinnen. Harry öffnete die Tür und ging hinüber zu Remus Bett. Der hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt und Licht gemacht. „Was ist denn los, Harry?", fragte Remus schläfrig. „Sirius ist noch immer nicht zu Hause.", fing Harry an zu berichten. „Und?", fragte Remus gähnend dazwischen. „Ich hatte einen Traum, indem ich gesehen habe, wie Sirius von Todessern gefangen wurde.", erklärte Harry aufgeregt. Sofort war auch Remus hellwach. „Harry, war es ein Traum oder eine deiner Visionen?", bohrte er nach. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", gab Harry zu. „Tut deine Narbe weh?", fragte Remus. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, worauf Remus beruhigt aufatmete. „Dann war es höchstwahrscheinlich einfach nur ein Alptraum, Harry. Hast du versucht, Sirius mit dem Spiegel zu erreichen?", fragte Remus weiter, auch er wollte lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen. Harry stöhnte. Warum hatte er nicht gleich daran gedacht. „Also nein!", kommentierte Remus, „Dann komm, probier es gleich."

Mit diesen Worten schwang sich Remus aus dem Bett. Er legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und dirigierte ihn zurück in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen stürzte Harry zum Nachttisch und nahm den Spiegel der dort lag. Laut und deutlich sagte Harry: „Sirius Black!" Die Oberfläche des Spiegels veränderte sich. Sie wurde schwarz. Der Spiegel musste in einer von Sirius Taschen stecken. „Sirius!", rief Harry nun laut, „Sirius!" „Sirius, ich glaube, da ist jemand an deinem Handy.", hörte Harry Marion murmeln und dann Sirius schläfrig fragen: „Handy?" „Ja, dort in deiner Jacke.", brummte sie zurück. „Sirius!", rief Harry wieder. „Oh ja!", hörte er Sirius sagen, dann kurz darauf bemerkte er, dass sich der Stoff vor dem Spiegel bewegte. Sirius suchte den Spiegel in seiner Jacke und stellte sich in Richtung Fenster, so dass Marion ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Was ist denn los, Harry?", fragte er. „Ich wollte sichergehen, dass es dir gut geht.", sagte Harry offensichtlich erleichtert. „Wieso, was ist denn passiert?", flüsterte Sirius zurück. „Harry hatte einen Traum, der dich betraf, und wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob es wirklich nur ein Traum war.", hörte Sirius nun Remus Stimme. „Mir geht es gut, also war es wohl nur ein Traum. Moony, kümmerst du dich bitte um Harry?", erwiderte Sirius leise. „Mach ich doch gerne. Gute Nacht, Tatze!", sagte Remus. „Gute Nacht, Sirius!", kam es nun auch kleinlaut von Harry, „Tut mir leid, dass wir dich geweckt haben." „Das braucht es nicht, Harry. Es ist mir lieber, du weckst mich, als dass du die ganze Nacht wach liegst und dir Sorgen machst. Es ist ja nicht so, dass deine Träume nicht schon wahr geworden wären. Aber jetzt schlaft gut. Ich komme Morgen früh heim. Gute Nacht!", flüsterte Sirius zum Abschied, dann murmelte er noch, „Finite!" und die Oberfläche des Spiegels wurde wieder normal. Dann kroch er zurück zu Marion unter die Zudecke, die bereits wieder eingeschlafen war.

Harry sah Remus unsicher an. „Jetzt hab ich völlig umsonst so einen Wirbel verursacht.", sagte er niedergeschlagen. „Harry, so etwas will ich nicht von dir hören. Wenn du nicht in deinem fünften Schuljahr genau so einen Wirbel verursacht hättest, wäre Arthur heute vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben. Also bitte, verursache lieber einmal zuviel einen Wirbel, wie du es nennst, als einmal zu wenig. Und jetzt komm. Lass uns runter in die Küche gehen. Ich könnte eine heiße Schokolade gebrauchen." Harry nickte zustimmend. Sie saßen in der Küche und tranken schweigend ein heiße Schokolade, ehe sie wieder ins Bett gingen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Sirius, als ihm der Geruch von frischen Brötchen und Tee in die Nase stieg. Er streckte sich und bekam noch ehe er die Augen öffnete einen Kuss. „Du bist nicht leicht wach zu bekommen.", flüsterte Marion ihm ins Ohr. Sirius sah sie mit verschlafenen Augen lächelnd an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab Frühstück gemacht. Rück mal ein Stück.", sagte Marion. Sie wartete, bis er ein Stück gerückt war und stellte dann ein Tablett auf die Bettdecke, ehe sie zu Sirius ins Bett schlüpfte. Sirius schmierte Brötchen für sie beide, während Marion sich um den Tee kümmerte. Als sie dann gemütlich am Kauen waren, fiel Marion plötzlich wieder ein, was nachts gewesen war. „Wer hat die eigentlich heute Nacht angerufen?", fragte sie Sirius, „Muss ja wichtig gewesen sein, es war doch mit Sicherheit schon weit nach Mitternacht." Sirius hatte erst gar nicht verstanden, was sie von ihm wollte. Langsam begriff er, dass sie das Gespräch mit Harry über die Spiegel meinen musste. „Das war nur Harry. Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht, weil ich nicht nach Hause gekommen bin.", erklärte Sirius. „Und da ruft er Mitten in der Nacht einfach an. Findest du das nicht etwas übertrieben oder kontrolliert er immer, wo du bist?", erwiderte Marion. „Normalerweise würde ich dir vielleicht recht geben, dass das etwas übertrieben ist, aber du weißt noch viel zu wenig von Harry und mir, und.", warf Sirius offensichtlich leicht verärgert ein. „Es tut mir leid.", unterbrach Marion ihn, „Das war vielleicht wirklich etwas voreilig. Es ist nur, genau so hat die Tochter meines letzten Freundes uns auseinander gebracht."

„Schon gut!", sagte Sirius, „Harry hat in den letzten Jahren viel mitgemacht und ich habe ihm versprochen, dass er jederzeit mit mir reden kann, auch mitten in der Nacht. Mehr kann ich dir dazu nicht sagen, nicht ohne dass Harry einverstanden ist." Marion nickte, ehe sie erwiderte: „Dann weiß ich jetzt ja Bescheid. Es ist also normal, dass dein Handy nachts klingelt?" „Keine Ahnung, ich war noch nie über Nacht weg, seit ich Harry zu mir genommen habe.", sagte Sirius schlicht. Ihr Gespräch wurde jäh von einem kleinen Wirbelwind unterbrochen, der plötzlich schwanzwedelnd auf dem Bett stand und dafür sorgte, dass sich ihr Tee über das ganze Bett verteilte. „Fred! Gehst du runter! Böser Hund!", schimpfte Marion, während Sirius laut lachen musste. „Ich glaube er will raus.", kommentierte er die Situation. „Ich fürchte du hast Recht.", erwiderte Marion. „Ich geh dann auch besser, bevor Harry und Remus doch noch ein Suchkommando losschicken.", erklärte Sirius. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir am Sonntag mit Harry zusammen ins Kino gehen?", fragte Marion, „Star Wars, Episode 1 (AN: Ich hab keine Ahnung mehr in welchem Jahr der wirklich im Kino war und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das es eigentlich Ostern rum war, aber ich glaube das spielt hier auch nicht gerade so eine große Rolle) ist letzte Woche angelaufen. Der soll ganz gut sein." „Wieso nicht?", meinte Sirius, der insgeheim neugierig war, was Kino überhaupt war, „Aber am Sonntag geht nicht, Harry, Remus und ich haben schon einen Ausflug geplant. Morgen geht auch nicht, da kommen Harrys Freunde zu Besuch. Also Montag?" „Montag kann ich nicht. Also gehen wir am Dienstag. Dienstag ist sowieso Kinotag.", schlug Marion vor. „Gut, dann komm ich mit Harry zu dir. Um wie viel Uhr sollen wir denn da sein?", fragte Sirius nach. „Wie wäre es mit 18:00 Uhr, dann können wir in Ruhe die Karten holen und dann noch was essen vor dem Film." „Bis Dienstagabend um 6 dann also.", sagte Sirius. Sie gingen zusammen die Treppe hinunter. Sirius nahm Marion zum Abschied noch einmal in die Arme. „Gesternabend war wunderschön.", sagte er ihr leise ins Ohr. „Finde ich auch.", murmelte Marion zurück.

Sirius verabschiedete sich nun endgültig und ging um die Ecke. Als er sah, dass die Straße vor ihm verlassen war, apparierte er nach Hause. Dort wurde er schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Remus warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu, als Sirius sich gutgelaunt zu ihm und Harry an den Küchentisch setzte. Harry sah ihn leicht unsicher an und senkte schnell wieder den Blick. „Harry!", setzte Sirius an, doch Harry fiel ihm ins Wort: „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht kontrollieren oder so etwas. Es war nur. Ich hatte so eine Panik. Ich hab geträumt, dass Todesser dich gefangen haben und folterten. Und dann als ich nachschauen wollte, ob es dir gut geht, warst du nicht da. Und…" Sirius stellte seinen Stuhl genau neben Harrys. Er nahm Harrys Kinn und zwang diesen so, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, als er ihm erklärte: „Harry, wenn du ein normaler Junge wärst, dann würde ich vielleicht denken, dass du letzte Nacht überreagiert hättest. Aber du bist nun mal kein normaler Junge. Du hast schließlich schon geträumt, dass man mich gefangen genommen und gefoltert hat, als dies auch zutraf. Du hast mit deinen Visionen Arthur das Leben gerettet. Du siehst, du hast alles Recht dazu, Gott und die Welt nachts aus dem Schlaf zu holen, falls du etwas träumst, von dem du dir nicht sicher bist, ob es nicht eine Vision ist. Und es gibt keinerlei Grund, sich deshalb zu entschuldigen oder sogar zu schämen. Verstanden?" Harry atmete tief durch. Remus hatte ihm im Prinzip genau dasselbe gesagt. „Verstanden.", sagte er deshalb ergeben.

„Na also!", sagte Sirius, „Und jetzt sollten wir das Haus Weasleysicher machen. Keine Ahnung was den Zwillingen alles so einfällt." Doch dazu kamen sie nicht mehr. Denn kaum hatte Sirius ausgesprochen, als auch schon ein Rumpeln im Kamin zu hören war. Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie von drei leicht verrußten Weasleys begrüßt wurden. Der vierte kam gerade aus dem Kamin gestolpert. Dann erschien Mrs Weasleys Kopf in den Flammen. „Fred, George, Ron und Ginny, ihr benehmt euch, und Sirius und Remus ihr schickt die Kinder bitte zum Abendessen wieder zurück. Tut mir leid, dass ich sie schon so früh schicke, aber Arthur und ich haben etwas zu erledigen." „Schon gut, Molly. Wir werden sie dir alle zum Abendessen wieder wohlbehalten zurückschicken.", entgegnete Remus. „Einen schönen Tag euch allen.", wünschte Mrs. Weasley noch, ehe ihr Kopf auch schon mit einem Plop wieder aus den Flammen verschwand. „Kinder!", schnaubten Fred und George gleichzeitig. „Wir werden wohl immer ihre kleinen Lieblinge bleiben." „Daran können wir nichts ändern.", kam es nun abwechselnd von den Zwillingen. Dann stöberte George in seinen Taschen, bis er eine Lakritzstange hervorholte. „Möchtest du eine Lakritzstange, Sirius?", bot er sie Sirius an. Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. „Sehe ich aus, als ob ich lebensmüde wäre?", fragte er lachend, „Was ist das für ein Zeug?" „Schrumpflakritze. Ganz neu in unserem Sortiment. Derjenige, der davon ist, schrumpft für 5 Minuten auf die Hälfte seiner normalen Körpergröße.", erklärte Fred. „Euer Laden läuft sehr gut, wie man hört.", sagte Remus. „Ja, wir haben inzwischen sogar schon mit Zonko gleichgezogen.", erklärte George stolz. „Und unser Sortiment wird täglich erweitert." „Jedoch gehen uns langsam die Testpersonen aus.", gab Fred zu. „Unsere letzten nahmen es uns wohl übel, dass wir den Gegenzauber für die Schnecken Drops nicht finden konnten." „Wir hatten sie zu Ehren von Ron entwickelt." „Jedenfalls mussten unsere Tester fast eine Stunde lang Schnecken spucken, bis wir ein Gegenmittel hatten." „Danach sind sie nicht wiedergekommen." erzählten die Zwillinge abwechselnd.

„Und was treiben wir jetzt, oder wollen wir uns den ganzen Vormittag Geschichten aus dem erfolgreichen Geschäftsleben der beiden anhören?", fragte Ginny mit leicht ironischem Unterton. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass einer von euch Lust hat, mit Roger spazieren zu gehen?", fragte Sirius hoffnungsvoll. „Richtig!", kam es im Chor. „Wir können ihn ja zum Quidditchspielen mitnehmen.", schlug Ron vor. „Quidditch? An sich eine tolle Idee, aber ihr habt doch gar keine Besen dabei.", warf Harry ein. „Doch haben wir.", kam es von Fred, der vier Minibesen aus seiner Tasche zog. George zückte den Zauberstab und nur Sekunden später waren sie wieder auf Originalgröße. „Gut, dann wartet kurz, ich hole meinen Besen und die Bälle.", sagte Harry und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. „Sollen wir Roger mitnehmen?", fragte er seinen Vater. „Lieber nicht. Ich glaube kaum, dass ihr auf ihn aufpasst, wenn ihr Quidditch spielt. Außerdem ist er fliegende Besen nicht gewohnt. Das könnte ihm Angst machen.", entgegnete Sirius. „Bis später dann also.", riefen die fünf im Hinausgehen.

Das Quidditchspielen mit den vier Weasleys machte Harry wahnsinnig viel Spaß. Sirius hatte zwar auch schon mit ihm gespielt, aber zu fünft war es eindeutig viel genialer. Sie spielten mit dem Quaffel und einem Klatscher. Den Schnatz ließen sie nicht frei, da sie zu wenige waren, um mit einem Sucher zu spielen. Sie traten je zu zweit gegeneinander an, dabei trieben sie den Quaffel auf die Lücken zwischen drei Bäumen zu, die sie als Tor nutzten. Ron machte dabei den Hüter.

Sie spielten den ganzen Vormittag. Nachdem sie zum Mittagessen ganze Tonnen von Spaghetti verdrückt hatte, jedenfalls behauptete Sirius dies, verbrachten sie den Nachmittag damit, faul im Garten in der Sonne zu liegen und ein paar Runden Snape explodiert zu Spielen. Stören ließen sich dabei nur von ein paar Eisbechern, die Sirius ihnen hinausbrachte und die ihm fast aus den Händen gerissen wurden. Fred und George stürzten sich fast gleichzeitig auf ihr Eis. Doch dann geschah etwas, mit dem keiner gerechnet hatte. Die beiden verwandelten sich in Kanarienvögel. Ron, Ginny und Harry kugelten sich vor Lachen. „Wer von euch hat dieses Meisterwerk vollbracht und uns unsere eigene Kanariencreme unter die Sahne geschmuggelt. Sprich und unsere ewige Hochachtung ist dir sicher.", erklärten die Zwillinge im Chor, nachdem sie sich zurückverwandelt hatten. „Ich dachte, die hätte ich bereits zusammen mit eurer ewigen Dankbarkeit. Jedenfalls hat mir Harry das berichtet.", rief Sirius ihnen gespielt beleidigt von der Gartentür aus zu, von wo er das ganze beobachtet hatte. Jetzt kam er wieder zu den fünf im Gras liegenden Teenagern zurück. Fred und George warfen Harry und Sirius verwirrte Blicke zu. Doch keiner von beiden schien etwas erklären zu wollen.

„Dies war übrigens die Rache für einen kleinen Streich, den mir einer meiner Schüler gespielt hat. Den Rest der Creme hab ich beschlagnahmt, nachdem ich keine Federn mehr hatte.", sagte Sirius nach einer Weile, erklärte aber weiter nichts. Fred und George sahen immer noch genauso verwirrt wie zuvor aus. Für was um Himmels willen sollten sie Sirius Black auf ewig dankbar sein. Nichts ahnend kam ihnen Remus zu Hilfe. Dieser rief Sirius zu: „Ich geh die nächste Runde mit Roger, Tatze." Sirius warf Harry einen Blick zu, der sagen sollte, wir sind aufgeflogen. Dann rief er zurück: „Danke, Moony!" Fred und George saßen da wie versteinert. Dann kam langsam Leben in sie. „Tatze?", sagte Fred ungläubig. „Moony?", fragte George. „Das glaub ich einfach nicht." „Und wer sind Wurmschwantz und Krone?" „Doch nicht etwas Snape und Professor McGonagall?" Sirius warf den beiden einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck zu, als er antwortete „McGonagall ginge ja noch, aber sie wäre wohl eher Kralle oder so was gewesen und Snivellus, nun ja, lassen wir das lieber." „Krone war mein Vater, James Potter, und Wurmschwanz ist Peter Pettigrew.", erklärte Harry, der fand, das die beiden jetzt lange genug gezappelt hatten. „Jetzt geben auch die Spitznamen einen Sinn.", rief Fred, dem es wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.

„Dann war James Potter wohl auch ein Animagus?", fragte George. Harry nickte nur. „Verrückt!" „Jetzt verstehen wir auch die ganzen Briefe, die wir letztes Jahr bekommen haben." „Ein paar Hogwartsschüler schilderten uns ihr Leid." „Meinten, sie hätten es bisher noch nicht geschafft, einen gewissen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hereinzulegen." „Keiner ihrer Streiche hätte bisher Erfolg gezeigt.", kam es abwechselnd von den Zwillingen. „Dann habt ihr also diesem Bengel geschrieben, dass er doch einmal versuchen solle, Butterbrote mit dieser Creme zu schmieren und sie gegen die zu tauschen, die auf meinem Schreibtisch standen?", fragte Sirius ungläubig. „Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage!", riefen die Zwillinge im Duett. „Dann muss ich sagen, dass Harry absolut Recht hatte. Ihr seid wirklich würdige Nachfolger der Rumtreiber gewesen.", meinte Sirius. „Danke, Sir, das ist uns eine große Ehre.", erwiderten die Zwillinge. Sirius ging daraufhin zurück ins Haus und ließ die fünf wieder allein. Der Rest des Nachmittags verlief für Harrys Geschmack viel zu schnell. Doch schließlich war es Abendessenzeit und die Weasleys machten sich durch den Kamin auf den Weg zurück in den Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12.

TBC


	6. Wahrheiten

**Das 7. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Juhu! Ich habe seit gestern wieder einen Monitor! strahl Also kann ich jetzt wieder ins Internet, wann ich will.

Ich hab da noch eine kleine Anmerkung:

Mir wurde geschrieben, dass Harry Jahrgang 1980 (kaum zu glauben, der ist genauso alt wie ich) und nicht wie von mir angenommen 1982 ist. Da meine Geschichte allerdings nicht ohne Jahrtausendwechsel funktioniert (wie ich jedenfalls annehme), werde ich das mit dem Jahr jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Betrachtet es als künstlerische Freiheit.

Ansonsten natürlich Danke für die Reviews und an meinen Betaleser MyLoveIsYourLove.

Anne-Julia-Shirley: Bitteschön, das nächste Kapitel. Schneller gings leider nicht.

Lia: Nein, Marion kann Harry schon leiden. Aber umgedreht bin ich mir da noch nicht so ganz sicher ;-).

StarHeyoka: Ein neuer Name in meiner Review Liste freu. Ja, ich lass ja mit mir reden. Harry bekommt in Hogwarts auch eine Freundin (dauert aber noch einige Kapitel). Man will ja nicht so sein und ihm auch etwas gönnen.

Korksie: So, jetzt ist es soweit. Marion erfährt endlich was Sirius ist. Zu viel Schonzeit konnte ich ihr da leider nicht einräumen.

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

Wahrheiten 

Am Sonntag nach dem Mittagessen trieb Remus, Sirius und Harry an. Es war schon fast 14:00 Uhr, als sie dann endlich loskamen. Remus hatte einen Eierbecher in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt und damit reisten sie nun nach Godric's Hollow. Sie erschienen am Ortsschild des kleinen Dorfes, in dem Harrys Eltern gelebt hatten und gestorben waren. Langsam liefen sie die Hauptstraße entlang. Sirius war eindeutig nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Ihn überwältigten die Erinnerungen. Wie oft war er diese Straße mit James entlanggelaufen. Dort war der Süßwarenladen, in dem James die Schokolade so geliebt hatte. Und dort war der Baum, bei dem sich James einmal fast den Hals gebrochen hätte, weil er Lily unbedingt beweisen musste, dass er auch ohne Magie klettern konnte, was er aber eigentlich gar nicht konnte. Schließlich kamen sie an einem Hügel vorbei. Der Hügel war mit einer grünen Wiese bedeckt. Oben auf dem Hügel standen einige Bäume, die ein Haus zu verbergen schienen, wenn man allerdings genauer hinsah, sah man dass das Haus nur noch eine Ruine war.

Sirius war wie versteinert stehen geblieben. Sein Blick war starr auf die Mauern gerichtet, die man durch die Bäume erkennen konnte. Er begann zu zittern. Remus trat leise neben Sirius und zog diesen in eine Umarmung, die der andere Mann dankend erwiderte. Als Remus Sirius wieder losließ, sah er die Tränen in dessen Augen. Harrys Reaktionen waren nicht viel anders. Er starrte den Hügel hinauf. Hier hatten sie also gewohnt. Sirius legte Harry nun einen Arm um die Schulter. Er zog Harry mit sich, weg von dem Hügel. Doch Harry löste sich und ging wie in Trance hinauf zu der Ruine. „Wenn du nicht mitkommen möchtest.", begann Remus, doch Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es wird schon gehen.", kam es leise und unsicher von ihm. Remus drückte ihm die Schulter und schob Sirius mit sanfter Gewalt den Hügel hinter Harry her hinauf. Oben angekommen sahen sie, dass das, was von dem Haus übrig war, inzwischen mit Efeu und wilden Rosen zugewuchert war. Sirius schossen die Bilder von jener Halloweennacht durch den Kopf. Er wandte sich ab. Auch in Harrys Kopf spielten sich Bilder ab. Er musste an all das denken, das er immer hörte, wenn er einem Dementor zu Nahe kam. Dort war die Haustür gewesen, die Voldemort in die Luft gejagt hatte. Dahinter die Eingangshalle, wo sein Vater ihm entgegengetreten war. Dahinter waren die Reste einer Treppe zu erahnen. Dort oben mussten die Schlafzimmer und somit auch sein Kinderzimmer gewesen sein.

Sirius riss sich zusammen und legte einen Arm um Harrys. Remus stellte sich auf die andere Seite neben Sirius und legte eine Hand auf Sirius Schulter. So standen sie eine ganze Weile, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehend. „Wem gehört dieses Grundstück heute?", fragte Harry nach einer Ewigkeit in die Stille. Sirius schreckte zusammen, als die Stille so jäh durchbrochen wurde. Remus räusperte sich, ehe er antwortete: „Nun ja, Harry. Es gehört dir." Jetzt verstand Harry, warum die Ruine immer noch stand und nicht abgerissen worden war. Er schluckte, löste sich von Sirius und trat durch die ehemalige Eingangstür zwischen die Mauern. Hier und da konnte man in den Trümmern zerbrochene Möbel erkennen. Alles was jedoch heil geblieben war, schienen andere schon herausgeholt zu haben. Er lief durch das zerstörte Haus, ohne genau zu wissen, was er eigentlich suchte. Es war wie ein Zwang. Er hatte das Gefühl seinen Eltern noch nie so nahe gewesen zu sein, wie an diesem Ort. Er entdeckte einen Spalt unter dem offensichtlich eine Treppe hinunter in den ehemaligen Keller des Hauses führte. Er ging hinunter. Dort unten war es dunkel und es roch modrig. Insgeheim, gestand er sich ein, hatte er die Hoffnung gehabt, irgendwo ein Andenken an seine Eltern zu finden, aber es gab einfach nichts, das die vergangenen 16 Jahre unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Er ging wieder nach oben und zu Remus und Sirius. Er vergrub sich in Sirius Armen. So standen sie noch eine Weile, bis Remus sie weiter schob. Diesmal ließ Harry sich völlig widerstandslos weiterziehen.

Sie gingen bis zum anderen Ende des Dorfes, wo sich eine kleine Kirche und ein Friedhof befanden. Der Friedhof war schön angelegt und gepflegt. Das Gras war frisch gemäht. Remus führte sie zwischen den Gräbern hindurch zielsicher zu einem fast am anderen Ende des Friedhofes. „Geliebt und nie vergessen: Hier ruhen in Frieden Lily und James Potter, gest. am 31.10.1983" stand auf der Platte, die das Grab von Lily und James bedeckte. „Wir hätten Blumen mitbringen sollen.", murmelte Harry. Remus zückte seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und reichte Harry einen kleinen Strauß mit weißen Rosen und blauen Vergissmeinnicht. „Das waren Lilys Lieblingsblumen.", erklärte er Harry. Harry legte die Blumen auf die Grabplatte. Wieder waren sie alle drei mit ihren Gedanken alleine. „Kann ich öfter herkommen?", fragte Harry. „Natürlich, Harry. So oft du möchtest.", antwortete Remus, „Harry, nach der Beerdigung deiner Eltern, war ich fast jeden Tag hier. Es war wie ein Zwang. Ich hatte ja plötzlich niemanden mehr. Ich glaubte, dass alle, die ich gern hatte, tot waren, und dass Sirius zu Recht dafür in Askaban saß. Wenn ich nur damals schon gewusst hätte, das Peter noch lebte. Ich war einsam und suchte Trost, in dem ich immer wieder hierher kam und mit den beiden redete, als ob sie noch am Leben wären. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich wieder halbwegs im Leben stand. Vor allem Alastor hat mir dabei sehr geholfen. Er hat mir einen neuen Job besorgt. Den Orden gab es ja nicht mehr. Aber solche Freunde wie wir Rumtreiber es waren, habe ich nicht mehr gefunden."

Sirius hatte die ganze Zeit nur stumm neben ihnen gestanden. Jetzt jedoch brach er zusammen. Er sank vor dem Grab auf die Knie und schluchzte hemmungslos. Harry war geschockt. So hatte er Sirius noch nicht gesehen. Er kniete sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in die Arme. Auch ihm kamen die Tränen. Remus kniete sich auf die andere Seite von Sirius und versuchte ebenfalls, diesen zu beruhigen. Doch es sollte lange dauern, bis er wieder halbwegs zu sich kam. „Können wir bitte nach Hause gehen?", fragte Sirius mit leiser vom Weinen heiserer Stimme. Remus holte ohne Worte den Eierbecher wieder hervor und wenig später waren sie zurück im Wolfsbau. Sirius ging, kaum das sie da waren, ohne Worte hoch in sein Zimmer. Harry wollte seinem Vater nachlaufen, doch Remus hielt ihn zurück: „Lass ihn! Er braucht jetzt Zeit für sich." Harry nickte. Ihm war der Besuch in Godric's Hollow auch nahe gegangen, wie schlimm musste dies alles erst für Sirius gewesen sein, für den der Ort voller Erinnerungen gesteckt haben musste. So atmete Harry tief durch und ging mit Remus in die Küche. Sie begannen Abendessen zu kochen. Sie waren gerade fertig, als Sirius mit roten Augen zu ihnen herunterkam. „Hunger?", fragte Remus. Sirius nickte und setzte sich. Sie sprachen an diesem Abend noch lange über den Nachmittag. Über die Ereignisse und ihre Gefühle. Harry gestand, dass er enttäuscht war, dass er nichts in dem Haus finden konnte. Remus und Sirius warfen sich einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. Mit ihrem einem Geburtstagsgeschenk schienen sie genau richtig zu liegen.

Dienstagnachmittag fuhren Harry und Sirius mit dem Motorrad nach Leicester. Pünktlich um 18:00 Uhr standen sie vor Marions Haus. Marion erwartete sie schon. Sie machte große Augen, als Sirius mit Harry auf dem riesigen Motorrad vorfuhr. Sirius parkte seine Kiste, half Harry herunter und verstaute ihre Helme im Helmfach. Dabei achtete er darauf, dass Marion nicht mitbekam, dass dieses magisch vergrößert war. „Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Harry.", begrüßte Marion Harry. Sirius bekam einen Begrüßungskuss. „Du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass du ein Motorrad hast.", meinte sie, wobei sie die riesige Maschine nochmals begutachtete. „Wir können ja demnächst mal eine kleine Spritztour machen.", schlug Sirius vor. „Ja, das wäre schön.", sagte Marion, „Aber im Moment habe ich eher Hunger. Wie sieht's bei euch aus?" „Genauso.", meinte Sirius. „Was zu Essen könnte nicht schaden.", kommentierte Harry. „Gut! Die Karten hab ich schon besorgt. Also wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Marion. Harry und Sirius sahen sich nur fragend an. „Also wir hätten da Pizza, Burger, Hot Dogs.", fing Marion an aufzuzählen.

„Ich bin für Burger.", sagte Harry und damit war es beschlossen, obwohl ihm Sirius einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zuwarf. Sie liefen ein paar Straßen weiter, wo sich ein Schnellimbiss befand, der wie Marion behauptete die besten Cheeseburger von ganz England habe. Harry und Sirius hatten da nicht viele Vergleichsmöglichkeiten, aber sie waren sich einig, dass die Cheeseburger auf jeden Fall verdammt gut geschmeckt hatten. Sie machten sich langsam auf den Weg ins Kino. Dort angekommen bemerkte Harry, dass eine ziemlich große Menge an Menschen den Film sehen wollte. „In welchen Film gehen wir eigentlich?", fragte Harry neugierig, dem jetzt erst auffiel, dass ihm Sirius dies gar nicht gesagt hatte. Dieser hatte sich einfach den Titel nicht merken können. „Star Wars, Episode 1.", antwortete Marion. Als Harry ihr daraufhin nur einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, erklärte sie: „Du kennst doch mit Sicherheit ‚Krieg der Sterne' und George Lukas hat jetzt endlich die Vorgeschichte dazu angefangen zu drehen. Es sind diesmal wieder drei Filme und dies hier ist der erste davon." Harry konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern, dass Dudley die Filme zu Hause gehabt hatte, aber er hatte sie nie gesehen. Er wusste nur, dass es irgendetwas mit Science Fiction war.

Ein Blick zu Sirius verriet ihm, dass dieser keinerlei Ahnung hatte, was da auf ihn zukam. Sirius blickte sich neugierig um. So viele Muggel waren hier. Sie kauften sich eine riesige Tüte Popkorn und gingen in den Saal. Sie hatten einen Platz ziemlich hinten ganz am Rand. Als es dunkel wurde und die Werbung anfing, sah sich Sirius verwundert um. „Harry, wo kommen denn die Stimmen her?", flüsterte Sirius Harry ins Ohr. „Hier sind überall Lautsprecher, die funktionieren quasi wie Megafone.", flüsterte Harry zurück. „Das heißt die Leute sitzen hier irgendwo?", fragte Sirius zweifelnd. „Nein! Das ist alles aufgezeichnet worden auf Tonbänder.", entgegnete Harry. Das würde ja noch ein interessanter Abend werden. Als der Film dann anging, flüsterte Sirius Harry ins Ohr: „Haben Muggel wirklich solche Flugmaschinen?" Diesmal musste Harry sich ein Lachen verkneifen. „Nein! Das sind nur Tricks. Die Raumschiffe werden in klein gebastelt und dann so gefilmt, dass es wie echt aussieht.", versuchte Harry zu erläutern. „Aber", setzte Sirius an, doch Harry warf dazwischen, „Ich glaube, wir sollten lieber ruhig sein. Die Leute fangen schon an komisch zu schauen." Harry spürte, dass Sirius sich sehr zusammennehmen musste, um nicht mit noch mehr Fragen herauszuplatzen.

Nach dem Film schlenderten sie gemütlich zurück zu Marions Haus. „Das aus diesem süßen Jungen einmal dieser Kotzbrocken Darth Vada werden wird.", sagte Marion. „Wer soll aus dem Jungen werden?", fragte Sirius neugierig. „Hat dein Vater denn noch nie ‚Krieg der Sterne' gesehen?", fragte Marion Harry verwundert. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich bisher auch nur ein paar kurze Szenen daraus gesehen.", gab er zu. „Da wurde es aber Zeit. Das ist ja schon fast eine Bildungslücke.", entgegnete Marion bestimmt. „Sirius, rufst du mich an?", fragte Marion, als sie bei ihrer Wohnung angekommen waren, „Ich wollte gestern schon mit dir telefonieren, aber ich hab deine Telefonnummer nicht rausbekommen können." „Das liegt daran, dass wir kein Telefon haben.", erklärte Sirius unsicher. Das musste Marion doch sehr seltsam vorkommen. „Aber du hast doch ein Handy.", meinte diese nun auch verwundert. „Nein, er hat kein Handy. Wir haben so etwas wie Walke Talkes, falls ich Sirius erreichen will und er nicht da ist.", warf Harry rasch ein. „Aber bei uns in der Nähe ist eine Telefonzelle.", erklärte Sirius. „Nun gut! Ich dachte nicht, dass es noch Menschen ohne Telefon geben würde. Und ich dachte schon, du wolltest mir deine Nummer nicht geben. Nun gut, dann sehen wir uns am Samstag zu einer Spritztour mit deinem Motorrad?", schlug Marion vor. „Abgemacht!", entgegnete Sirius, „Und wenn du mir deine Nummer gibst, versuch ich dich bis dahin mal anzurufen, versprochen." Sie verabschiedeten sich und Harry und Sirius stiegen wieder auf das Motorrad und donnerten davon. Marion blickte ihnen verwundert nach. Irgendetwas war seltsam an Sirius. Sie wusste nur noch nicht so genau was. Es machte ihr keine Angst, aber es war dennoch etwas Komisches an ihm. Ganz natürliche Dinge schienen ihm manchmal ganz neu zu sein. Vielleicht lag das ja an der langen Zeit im Gefängnis. Mit diesen Gedanken ging sie ins Haus.

Bis Samstag war Marion mit ihren Erklärungsversuchen für Sirius Verhalten immer noch nicht weiter gekommen. Im Gegenteil. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto seltsamer kam ihr sein Verhalten manchmal vor. Wie sie in Leicester unterwegs waren, hatte er völlig fasziniert eine durchlaufende Werbeinschrift in einem Laden betrachtet oder auch einen Mann der mit einem Laptop in einem Cafe gesessen hatte. Oder wie vorsichtig er beim ersten Bissen des Cheeseburgers am Dienstag gewesen war. Und dann erst sein Haus. Wenn sie nachdachte, fiel ihr im Nachhinein noch auf, dass sie keinerlei elektrische Geräte gesehen hatte. Da war nicht nur kein Telefon gewesen, sondern auch kein Fernseher. Sie war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob es einen normalen Herd gegeben hatte. Es würde sicherlich eine ganz plausible Erklärung dafür geben, dachte sich Marion, aber sie kam im Moment nicht wirklich darauf. Vielleicht war dieser Remus ja allergisch auf Elektrizität. Das alles war etwas verrückt. Aber trotz allem, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie seit ihrer Teenagerzeit nicht mehr so verliebt gewesen war. All diese Gedanken schossen ihr immer noch durch den Kopf, als sie an Sirius gelehnt hinter diesem auf dessen riesigen Motorrad saß. Sirius hatte sie nach dem Mittagessen abgeholt. Ausgemacht hatten sie alles, als Sirius sie doch tatsächlich wie versprochen am Donnerstagabend angerufen hatte.

Sirius war nach dem Telefonat ganz stolz auf sich gewesen. Er hatte alle Anweisungen und Tipps von Harry beachtet. Er hatte es auf Anhieb geschafft, mit dem Muggelgeld richtig umzugehen und die Nummer richtig zu wählen. Er hatte entgegen seinem Verstand nicht in den Hörer gebrüllt und war verwundert gewesen, dass Marion ihn dennoch gehört hatte. Und nun fuhr er glücklich mit ihr über die Landstraßen in der Umgebung von Leicester. Er hatte sogar daran gedacht, etwas für ein Picknick einzupacken. Damit wollte er Marion später noch überraschen. Er spürte, wie sie sich von hinten an ihn kuschelte und er liebte dieses Gefühl. Er war, wie er sich eingestehen musste, so verliebt wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er genoss dies alles so sehr, dass er nur halbherzig auf die Umgebung achtete, im Grunde gerade genug, um nicht mit dem Motorrad in den Graben zu fahren. Als sie an einem See vorbeikamen, entschied er, dass dies der richtige Platz für das Picknick war. Außerdem waren sie schon eine Stunde lang gefahren. Marion würde mit Sicherheit langsam langweilig werden. So fuhr er langsamer und bog in den nächsten Feldweg ein, den er fand. Diesem folgte er zu dem See. In der Nähe des Ufers blieb er stehen. „Es ist wunderschön hier.", sagte Marion, als Sirius ihr geholfen hatte, den Helm abzuheben. Sie lief zum Seeufer hinunter. „Schade, dass wir keine Badesachen dabei haben.", rief sie zu Sirius hinüber, der gerade dabei war, sein Helmfach leer zu räumen. „Wozu brauchen wir denn Badesachen?", rief Sirius mit Unschuldmiene zurück. Dann nahm er den Picknickkorb und die Decke, die er dabei hatte und ging zu Marion hinüber. „Zum Baden vielleicht.", sagte sie in belehrendem Ton. „Und dazu braucht man Badesachen?", fragte Sirius gespielt verwundert zurück. Gleichzeitig setzte er seinen besten Hundeblick auf, damit sie auch gar nicht in Versuchung geraten würde, auf ihn böse zu sein. „Du", fing Marion gespielt streng an, ehe sie in Lachen ausbrach und anfing Sirius zu kitzeln. Sie rollten durch das Gras am Seeufer wie Teenager. Sirius gab sich schließlich geschlagen und Marion begann ihn heftig zu küssen.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme neben sich. Sirius und Marion fuhren hoch. Drei Gestallten in schwarzen Umhängen standen mit gezückten Zauberstäben direkt neben ihnen. Sirius hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Wie um Himmels Willen hatte er nur so unvorsichtig sein können. Er sah hinüber zu Marion, die keineswegs verängstigt, sondern eher verwirrt aussah. Sie hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befand. „Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?", fragte er barsch. „Reiner Zufall.", kam es unter einer der Masken hervor, „Wir wollten uns hier für eine Lagebesprechung treffen." „Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn ihr oder euer toller Lord mal etwas hinbekommen hätten. Wie geht es ihm eigentlich so ohne Diener. Ihr drei müsstet doch so ziemlich die letzten sein, die noch zu Voldilein halten.", warf ihnen Sirius spöttisch entgegen. „Crucio!", rief einer der Todesser wütend. Sirius fing zu Marions Entsetzen sofort an, sich zusammenzukrümmen. In seinem Gesicht sah sie, dass er große Schmerzen haben musste. Er musste sich offensichtlich stark beherrschen, dass er nicht schrie. „Sirius? Was ist mit dir los? Sirius?", rief sie aufgeregt. Der Todesser ließ lachend von Sirius ab. „Das glaub ich jetzt nicht. Wie viel Schande willst du deiner Familie eigentlich noch machen. Verliebt sich in eine Muggel.", kam es von ihm. „Was wir aber eigentlich von dir wissen wollen, ist, wo wir dein Patenkind finden. Oh entschuldige, natürlich deinen Sohn. Du hast diesen Potterlümmel ja adoptiert. Und die Leute haben ernsthaft geglaubt, du könntest einer von uns sein, dass ich nicht lache. Also, wo ist Potter?", fuhr der zweite Todesser Sirius an. „Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich dir das jemals verraten würde?", giftete Sirius zurück. „Du wirst noch darum betteln, unsere Fragen zu beantworten.", erklärte der dritte „Das glaube ich kaum.", sagte Sirius ruhig. Die Todesser lachten alle drei. Doch dann, schneller als sie reagieren konnten, löste sich Sirius aus seiner zusammengekrümmten Haltung. Gleichzeitig zog er seinen Zauberstab, den er heimlich umfasst hatte. „Expelliarmus!", rief er. Die drei Zauberstäbe der Todesser flogen auf ihn zu und Sirius fing sie geschickt mit der linken Hand auf. Dann fesselte er die Todesser mit Hilfe von Magie.

„Komm Marion, wir müssen hier verschwinden.", wandte er sich dann an Marion. Sie liefen zurück zum Motorrad, verstauten ihr Zeug, setzten ihre Helme auf und rasten los. Sirius fuhr nicht zurück nach Leicester, sondern möglichst schnell zurück in den Wolfsbau. „Remus!", rief er, kaum das sie das Haus betreten hatten. „Ihr seid ja schon zurück.", rief ihnen Harry zu, der gerade aus dem Garten kam. „Harry, wo ist Remus?", fragte Sirius aufgeregt. „Oben in seinem Zimmer.", sagte Harry verwundert. Was sollte die ganze Aufregung. Sirius jedoch schob die immer noch völlig verwirrte Marion ins Wohnzimmer. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, was sie da gerade gesehen hatte. Sie hatte nur gespürt, dass es gefährlich gewesen wäre dort zu bleiben. Deshalb hatte sie sich von Sirius wegbringen lassen. Jetzt allerdings erwartete sie langsam eine Erklärung. Sirius jedoch machte keinerlei Anstallten etwas zu erklären, im Gegenteil, er tat etwas völlig verrücktes. Er machte Feuer im Kamin, nahm ein grünes Pulver, warf es in die Flammen, kniete sich hin und steckte den Kopf ins Feuer. So blieb er für einige Zeit. Dann zog er den Kopf wieder zurück und sah viel beruhigter aus. „Harry, holst du bitte Remus herunter. Es ist etwas passiert.", wandte er sich dann an Harry. Dieser nickte und verschwand.

Endlich wandte sich Sirius Marion zu. Er sah, dass sie völlig verängstigt und verwirrt war. Außerdem war sie offensichtlich wütend. „Ich erwarte eine einleuchtende Erklärung für das, was da gerade geschehen ist, und zwar sofort.", schimpfte sie auch gleich los, als sie bemerkte, dass sie endlich Sirius Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob die Erklärung in deinen Augen Sinn machen wird.", erklärte Sirius vorsichtig, er wusste noch nicht so ganz, wie er dies angehen sollte, „Marion, ich muss zugeben, dass ich dir nicht die ganze Wahrheit über mich gesagt habe." „Heißt das, du bist doch ein Massenmörder und das waren deine alten Massenmörderfreunde die noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen hatten?", giftete Marion zurück. „Nein, so schlimm ist es nicht.", wehrte Sirius betont ernst ab, „Marion, es wird sich verrückt für dich anhören, aber Harry, Remus und ich, wir sind anders, als die anderen Menschen, die du kennst." „Davon habe ich bisher aber nicht bemerkt.", warf Marion sarkastisch ein. Obwohl, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, stimmte dies eigentlich nicht. „Lass es mich bitte versuchen zu erklären.", bat Sirius. „Ich bitte darum!", sagte Marion mit zwischen Wut und Unsicherheit schwankender Stimme. Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dies anfangen sollte. Er erkannte, dass er ihr nicht einfach sagen konnte, dass er ein Zauberer war. Sie würde ihm nicht glauben, ihn beschimpfen und wenn es ganz schlimm kam, würde sie ihn nie wieder sehen wollen. Er wusste in der Zwischenzeit, wie sehr sie Lügen verabscheute. Nein, er musste dies anders angehen. Kurz entschlossen verwandelte er sich in Schnuffel und nach ein paar Sekunden zurück in einen Menschen. Marion sah aus, als ob sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde und so zückte er seinen Zauberstab und zauberte einen Stuhl hinter sie.

„Marion, setz dich bitte.", forderte er sie dann auf. Marion ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, wobei sie sich insgeheim wunderte, wo dieser hergekommen war. Sirius kniete sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. „Marion!", setzte er mit seiner Erklärung an, „Ich weiß, dass es unglaublich für dich klingen muss, aber wir sind Zauberer. Nicht so wie Siegfried und Roy oder Copperfield, sondern wahre Zauberer mit echter Magie. Es gibt nicht nur uns drei, sondern eine ganze magische Gemeinschaft, die sich vor euch Muggeln, wie wir Menschen ohne Magie nennen, versteckt. Viele reagieren mit Angst und Abneigung auf Zauberei und ich hatte Angst davor, dass es bei dir auch so sein könnte und das ich nicht ertragen hätte können, deshalb habe ich dir bisher nichts von meinen Fähigkeiten erzählt." „Wenn ich nicht gerade gesehen hätte, wie du dich in einen Hund verwandelt hast, ich würde dir kein Wort glauben. Es fällt mir auch so schwer genug, dies zu glauben. Wahre Zauberer. Das klingt einfach zu fantastisch. Aber nach dem was geschehen ist.", brachte Marion hervor.

„Aber es ist die Wahrheit.", kam es von Remus, der inzwischen mit Harry unbemerkt dazugekommen war. „Ich bin froh, dass du es ihr gesagt hast, Sirius, denn du hast es nicht verdient, Marion, angelogen zu werden." Marion sah Sirius direkt in die Augen, als sie ihn fragte: „Dachtest du allen Ernstes, dass ich dich deshalb verlassen würde?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, als er zögernd erwiderte: „Nein, irgendwo schon, aber nicht wirklich, aber dennoch hatte ich Angst davor, wie du reagieren würdest." „Wahre Magie, das ist einfach verrückt.", erwiderte Marion. „Was ist eigentlich geschehen?", wollte nun Harry wissen. Sirius stand auf und wandte sich den anderen beiden zu. „Wir sind angegriffen worden.", erzählte er, „Es waren drei Todesser, die nicht sonderlich gerissen waren. Wenn alles glatt gelaufen ist, sitzen sie bereits im neuen Hochsicherheitsgefängnis." „Das es Zauberei gibt, muss ich wohl glauben, aber könnte mir bitte jemand erklären, warum wir von diesen, wie hast du sie genannt, Todessern angegriffen worden sind.", warf Marion ein, die mit den Erklärungen, die ihr gegeben worden waren, noch lange nicht zufrieden war. „Das wird eine längere Geschichte.", meinte Harry. „Das ist mir egal, so lange ich nur endlich weiß, was hier vor sich geht.", sagte Marion entschieden.

Sie setzten sich zusammen auf die Couch und die dabeistehenden Sessel. Dann begannen Harry, Sirius und Remus abwechselnd alles über Harry, Voldemort und den Krieg in der Zaubererwelt zu berichten. „Das ist unglaublich.", sagte Marion kopfschüttelnd, „Da tobt ein Krieg und in meiner Welt bekommt niemand etwas davon mit." „Und falls doch wird das Gedächtnis desjenigen verändert, so dass er sich nicht daran erinnern kann.", erklärte Remus. „Würde mich das auch erwarten, falls ich doch beschließen sollte, dich zum Teufel zu jagen.", fragte Marion Sirius. „Da du das niemals tun wirst, werde ich mich nicht dazu gezwungen sehen.", erklärte Sirius. „Das war alles ziemlich viel.", sagte Marion, „Ich muss erst einmal darüber schlafen. Sirius, bringst du mich bitte nach Hause. Dort ist es doch sicher, oder?" „Ich denke schon.", erwiderte Sirius, „Aber ich werde einige Wachen setzen, die mich sofort rufen, falls irgendein Zauberer versucht, bei dir gewaltsam einzudringen. Komm, ich fahr dich nach Hause." „Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn du heute Nacht bei ihr bleibst.", meinte Harry. „Würdest du dich um Roger kümmern?", fragte Sirius. Harry nickte. „Möchtest du, dass ich bei dir bleibe?", wandte sich Sirius nun an Marion. „Das wäre sehr schön und ich könnte es wirklich sehr gebrauchen.", antwortete sie.

Sirius also fuhr mit Marion zu dieser nach Hause. Dort angekommen installierte er zuerst einmal die Wachen. Als er damit fertig war, ging er zu Marion in die Küche. Von dort waren schon die ganze Zeit verführerische Düfte zu ihm herausgeweht. Marion sah auf. „Ich hoffe, du magst Waffeln. Ich hatte nicht mehr viel im Haus.", sagte sie. „Waffeln klingen wunderbar. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man sie auch ohne Magie machen kann.", erklärte Sirius. „Ich denke man kann fast alles auch ohne Magie machen. Es dauert halt etwas länger.", erwiderte Marion nur. „Da hast du auch wieder Recht.", gab Sirius zu. „Was habt ihr eigentlich alles wegräumen müssen, als ich zum ersten Mal bei euch zu Hause war?", fragte Marion, als sie die Waffeln auf den Tisch stellte. „Eigentlich gar nicht so viel. Wir haben nur ein paar Dinge weggeräumt, Seidenschnabel eingesperrt und den Kamin blockiert.", erklärte Sirius. „Und was ist eigentlich Seidenschnabel?", fragte Marion neugierig. „Er ist ein Hippogreif. Eine Mischung zwischen einem Adler und einem Pferd.", erläuterte Sirius. „Soll das heißen, dass es wirklich so etwas wie Sagentieren gibt?", wollte Marion aufgeregt wissen, Sirius, der gerade den Mund voll hatte, nickte nur, „Gibt es etwas auch Kobolde und Drachen?", wieder nickte Sirius, „Du schwindelst mich doch an?" Marion warf Sirius einen Blick zu, der diesem eindeutig zeigte, dass sie ihm letzteres nicht geglaubt hatte. „Marion, ich werde dir ab heute immer nur die Wahrheit sagen, das verspreche ich, und nein, ich habe nicht geschwindelt. Es gibt tatsächlich immer noch Drachen. Und Kobolde gibt es auch. Sie führen sogar unsere Bank.", entgegnete Sirius, sobald er wieder sprechen konnte. „Ich glaube, ich sollte für heute besser aufhören zu fragen, mein Kopf fängt schon an zu schwirren.", meinte Marion.

TBC


	7. Muggel in der Zaubererwelt

**Das 7. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo an Euch alle!

Ich hab am Freitag meine letzte Prüfung geschrieben. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie toll es ist, jetzt endlich so gut wie mit dem Studium fertig zu sein. Meine erste Stelle hab ich auch schon. Es ist endlich Frühling. Ich hab wieder ganz liebe Reviews bekommen.

Ich bin halt einfach sehr gut drauf.

Lia: Da fällt mir ein Stein vom Herzen, dass das mit dem Grab nicht zu schnulzig oder so geworden ist. Ich hab schon gedacht ich hätte zu stark übertrieben. Und ja, es wurde Zeit, dass Marion endlich weiß, was los ist.

Korksie: Ja, das Internet ist absolut unnötig ;-). Es hat bei mir auch lange gedauert, bis meine Eltern begriffen haben, wie praktisch doch solche Sachen wie Online Shops oder E-mail sind. Aber jetzt surft meine Mutter fast genauso viel wie ich, also gib die Hoffnung noch nicht auf. Ja, das auf dem Friedhof war traurig, aber das es auch so rübergekommen ist, wie es sollte, freut mich.

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

Muggel in der Zaubererwelt 

Sirius war am nächsten Tag nach Hause gekommen und hatte berichtet, dass Marion bereits alles ganz gut verarbeitet hatte. Er hatte ihr auch Eulenpost erklärt und hatte gleich am Abend eine Eule zu ihr geschickt, die bereits am nächsten Morgen mit einer Antwort zurückkam. Sirius hatte Marion auf Harrys Wunsch hin zu dessen Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen. Die drei hatten die näheren Planungen dazu begonnen und Harry hatte nur gemeint, dass Marion ja praktisch schon zu Sirius dazugehöre und sie deshalb auch zu seinem Geburtstag kommen solle.

An diesem Tag fiel Harry auch auf, dass Remus irgendwie krank aussah. Als er auf seinem Kalender nachsah, wusste er auch warum. Am Dienstag war der 27. Juli und damit Vollmond. Jetzt wusste Harry auch, wohin Remus jeden Abend seit ein paar Tagen kurz verschwand. Er ging mit Sicherheit nach Hogwarts, um sich dort von Snape Wolfsbanntrank zu holen.

Remus ging es die nächsten beiden Tage immer schlechter. Am Dienstagabend sah er furchtbar aus, als er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Bunker machte. „Du hast doch deinen Trank genommen. Jetzt bleib hier. Du kannst dich genauso gut in deinem Zimmer einrollen.", versuchte Sirius Remus ein letztes Mal zu überreden, doch dieser entgegnete nur: „Nein, ich gehe lieber auf Nummer sicher. Außerdem ist es in dem Bunker mittlerweile auch gemütlich eingerichtet. Ich habe seit Ostern die Wände gelb gestrichen, Teppich verlegt und mir einen großen Hundekorb und jede Menge Kissen reingelegt." „Dir war wohl langweilig ohne uns.", meinte Sirius. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Dann beeil dich lieber. Der Mond geht gleich auf.", erklärte Sirius.

„Und wieso soll er sich wegen dem Mond beeilen?", fragte plötzlich eine Frauenstimme aus dem Dunkel. „Marion!", rief Sirius erfreut, er nickte Remus noch kurz zu, der daraufhin disapparierte und eilte auf Marion zu. „Du hast gesagt, dass du keine Geheimnisse mehr vor mir hast, also raus mit der Sprache, was hat sein Verschwinden mit dem Mond zu tun.", bohrte Marion nach. „Es wäre mir lieber, wenn Remus dabei ist, wenn ich dir das erzähle. Vor allem, weil dies nicht eines meiner, sondern sein Geheimnis ist und ich nicht das Recht habe, zu entscheiden, wem ich davon erzähle.", erklärte Sirius. „Das verstehe ich.", meinte Marion und gab ihm schließlich einen Begrüßungskuss. „Jetzt komm erst mal rein.", meinte Sirius. „Ist Remus schon weg?", hörte er Harry hinter sich rufen. „Ja, er ist gerade disappariert.", bestätigte Sirius, „und wir haben Besuch." Harry kam neugierig aus dem Wohnzimmer und, als er sah, dass es Marion war, begrüßte er sie freudig.

„Was führt dich denn so unerwartet zu uns?", fragte Sirius, als sie zu dritt im Wohnzimmer saßen. „Vieles und auch wieder nichts besonderes.", antwortete Marion. „Jetzt wissen wir Bescheid.", kommentierte Harry. „Ich denke, der Hauptgrund, dass ich heute gekommen bin, ist, dass ich einfach neugierig war. Ich wollte mir das Haus einmal genau ansehen, wenn ihr es nicht muggeltauglich gemacht habt.", erklärte Marion. „Wie ich schon gesagt habe, viel haben wir gar nicht verändert.", sagte Sirius. „Ich dachte, hier würde sich vielleicht alles wie von Geisterhand bewegen, oder so.", meinte Marion.

„Wenn du Magie sehen willst, musst du in die Küche. Das Geschirr spült sich immer noch selbst ab, weil Sirius vergessen hat, den Gegenzauber zu sprechen und ich das noch nicht darf.", erwiderte Harry. Sirius sprang auf. „Ich wusste, dass ich was vergessen habe." Marion jedoch sagte lächelnd zu Harry: „Das würde ich gerne sehen, aber wieso darfst du noch nicht zaubern?"

„Minderjährige Zauberer dürfen nur in der Schule zaubern.", erklärte ihr Harry, als sie hinter Sirius her in die Küche eilten. Es musste für Marion schon sehr seltsam aussehen, wie das Geschirr, vor allem eigentlich wunderbar sauberes, nacheinander in die Spüle sprang und dort von einem Lappen sauber gewischt wurde. Danach kam ein Handtuch, dass das Geschirr eigentlich trocken reiben sollte, jedoch war dieses mittlerweile so nass, dass es das nicht mehr konnte.

Sirius schimpfte. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte „Finite Incantatem." Sofort fiel der Lappen einfach in die Spüle und das Geschirr schepperte herunter, wo es war. Dabei ging allerdings ein Teller zu Bruch. „Reparo!", sagte Sirius, und der Teller war wieder heil. Dann zog Sirius ein frisches Geschirrtuch hervor und begann widerwillig das Geschirr abzutrocknen. „Du könntest mir ruhig helfen, Harry.", sagte er.

Harry holte sich ebenfalls ein Geschirrtuch, das ihm jedoch von Marion aus der Hand genommen wurde: „Du kannst das Geschirr wegräumen, ich helfe lieber abtrocknen, ich weiß schließlich nicht, wo alles hinkommt." „Du brauchst doch nicht zu helfen.", warf Sirius ein. „Ich will aber.", erklärte Marion und gab ihm einen Kuss, der die nächsten Widerworte im Keim erstickte.

Zu dritt hatten sie den restlichen Abwasch schnell erledigt. „Es ist schon seltsam hier, obwohl eigentlich alles doch wieder normal ist.", sagte Marion wie zu sich selbst, als sie sich beim Verlassen der Küche noch einmal umblickte. „Wir sind auch nicht viel anders, als Muggel.", meinte Sirius nur. „Das ist auch gut so!", erwiderte Marion.

Sie gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Bevor ich es vergesse.", sagte Marion, als sie auf Couch und Sesseln verteilt saßen. „Was wünschst du dir eigentlich zum Geburtstag, Harry. Ich habe nämlich ehrlich gesagt nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was man einem Zauberer denn so schenkt. Bestimmt keine Videospiele?" „Nein, nicht ganz. Wir haben ja nicht einmal Strom hier.", sagte Harry hierauf. „Ich hab da schon noch ein paar Ideen.", erklärte Sirius, „Am besten gehen wir Übermorgen einkaufen. Ich hab auch noch nicht alle Geschenke beisammen." „Gut, dann hab ich das wenigstens aus dem Kopf, aber wieso gehen wir nicht Morgen?", fragte Marion.

„Ich hab Morgen meine Apparierprüfung.", erklärte Harry. „Apparierprüfung?", fragte Marion verständnislos nach. „Das ist für junge Zauberer ähnlich wie die Führerscheinprüfung für Muggel.", versuchte Harry zu erklären, „Apparieren bedeutet, dass man von einem Ort verschwindet und an einem anderen dafür auftaucht. Es ist sehr schwierig und gefährlich, weil man sich dabei z.B. zersplintern kann, das heißt, dass man sich in verschiedene Teile zerlegt, oder aus Versehen auf anderen Leuten landen kann, und ähnliches. Deshalb darf man das erst, wenn man Volljährig ist und auch dann erst, wenn man eine Prüfung bestanden hat. Und meine ist eben Morgen. Es wäre schön, wenn du auch kommen könntest." „Ich komme gerne.", erwiderte Marion erfreut. ‚Das würde mit Sicherheit interessant werden.', dachte sie bei sich. Aber wirklich freute sie sich darüber, dass Harry sie offensichtlich langsam akzeptierte.

Zu Harrys Apparierprüfung versammelten sich am nächsten Abend also Marion, Sirius, Remus, der noch sehr müde aussah, Professor Portas und Harry vor dem Haus. Harry war nervös. Er wusste zwar, dass er Apparieren konnte, aber er hatte dennoch weiche Knie und feuchte Hände. Sirius hatte gemeint, dass dies ganz normal sei. Er solle sich einfach konzentrieren, dann würde alles kein Problem sein. Harry jedoch musste an seine siebte und letzte Unterrichtsstunde denken, als er zum ersten Mal wirklich über eine weite Entfernung appariert war. Professor Portas hatte gemeint, er solle ihr Orte nennen, die er kenne, wo keine Muggel seien. Viel war Harry nicht eingefallen und so waren sie kurzerhand zum Bahnsteig 9¾ appariert.

Harry war dabei genau das gleiche passiert wie Charlie damals in seiner Prüfung. Er war auf einer alten Hexe gelandet. Zu seinem Glück war sie ihm nicht böse gewesen, sondern hatte sogar Professor Portas beschwichtigt, die Harry getadelt hatte, weil er vergessen hatte, den Ort zu sondieren, ehe er erschien. Heute sollte das besser nicht passieren. Professor Portas sah auf die Uhr, ehe sie meinte: „Es ist Zeit. Ich habe hier einen Portschlüssel für Ihre Familie Mister Potter, sie wird Sie am letzten Zielort erwarten. Für Sie dagegen habe ich hier den Prüfungsbogen. Die Prüfung besteht aus vier Aufgaben. Ich werde Sie die ganze Zeit begleiten. Viel Glück."

Sie gab Sirius den Portschlüssel, den nun auch Remus und, nachdem Sirius ihr erklärt hatte, was ein Portschlüssel war, auch Marion berührten. Nur Sekunden später waren sie verschwunden. Harry nahm den Prüfungsbogen entgegen und las sich die erste Aufgabe durch. „Apparieren Sie zur Übungswiese." Harry sah Professor Portas fragend an, doch diese meinte nur: „Es ist ihre Sache, wie lange Sie für eine Aufgabe brauchen, jedoch für die ganze Prüfung ist ein Zeitrahmen von einer Stunde angesetzt. Eine Aufgabe können Sie wiederholen. Ansonsten haben Sie jeweils einen Versuch. Die Zeit läuft ab jetzt." Harry nickte. Er schluckte trocken. Dann begann er sich auf die Wiese zu konzentrieren. Er disapparierte und fand sich mitten auf der Wiese wieder. Professor Portas erschien nur Sekunden später neben ihm. Er betrachtete sich die zweite Aufgabe: „Apparieren Sie nun 500 m in südöstliche Richtung!" Wiederum konzentrierte er sich. Als er wieder erschien, war Professor Portas bereits anwesend. Er stand Mitten im Wohnzimmer im Wolfsbau. Professor Portas nickte.

Harry war erleichtert. Die Hälfte der Prüfung hatte er bereits ohne Probleme hinter sich gebracht. Er nahm sich die dritte Aufgabe vor: „Apparieren Sie in den Schankraum des tropfenden Kessel." Das würde komplizierter werden, weil dort sicherlich viele Menschen waren. Harry konzentrierte sich. Er disapparierte. Und diesmal schaffte er es, keinen Menschen beim Auftauchen umzustoßen. Harry atmete tief durch. Professor Portas neben ihm lächelte zufrieden. Tom, der Wirt, warf ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zu.

Dann ging Harry die letzte Aufgabe an. „Apparieren Sie 150 km nach Norden." Harry schluckte. Das war wirklich schwierig. Er sah auf seine Uhr. Er hatte noch eine gute halbe Stunde Zeit. Er konzentrierte sich. Und dann als er endlich ein gutes Gefühl hatte: disapparierte er. Er war kaum appariert, als er auch schon in eine heftige Umarmung gezogen wurde. „Klasse, Harry.", kam es von Sirius. Kein anderer war es, der ihn da gerade halb erdrückte. Auch Lupin legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und erklärte: „Damit hast du den neuen Rekord aufgestellt. Du hast die Prüfung nach sieben Stunden bestanden. Wirklich sehr gut gemacht."

Marion gab ihm die Hand und gratulierte ihm ebenfalls, auch wenn sie noch nicht so ganz verstand wozu. Professor Portas, die in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls angekommen war, räusperte sich. „Nun, Mister Potter, hiermit erteile ich Ihnen die offizielle Erlaubnis, ab Ihrem 17. Geburtstag zu Apparieren. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Nach Hause müssen Sie jetzt jedoch wieder den Portschlüssel nehmen. Ich wünsche Ihnen für die Zukunft alles Gute.", sagte Professor, dann nickte sie allen noch einmal zu, ehe sie verschwand. Harry und die anderen nahmen den Portschlüssel, der sie nach Hause zum Wolfsbau brachte. Dort angekommen wurde erst einmal Harrys bestandene Prüfung gefeiert.

Ob es an der Aufregung der vergangenen Stunden lag, wusste Harry nicht. Jedenfalls hatte er in dieser Nacht zum ersten Mal, seit er Sirius nachts bei Marion gestört hatte, wieder Alpträume. Er war leicht frustriert deswegen. Er hatte fast schon gehofft, dass er dies langsam Überwunden hatte. Er stand also auf und ging seinem Versprechen folgend zu Sirius hinüber. Dort angekommen öffnete er leise die Tür und erstarrte. Der Boden war mit Kleidern bedeckt und einige davon waren eindeutig nicht von Sirius. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Marion dageblieben war.

Er war früher als Sirius ins Bett gegangen, weil er von der Prüfung doch leicht erschöpft gewesen war. Er wollte gerade wieder leise die Tür schließen, denn falls die beiden wirklich, wie er annahm nackt im Bett lagen, würde es doch etwas peinlich werden, Sirius jetzt zu wecken. Doch plötzlich war da ein großer schwarzer Kopf, der ihn daran hinderte, die Tür zu zumachen.

„Roger, was willst du denn? Leg dich wieder hin, es ist noch nicht Zeit raus zu gehen.", flüsterte Harry dem Hund zu. Doch dieser ließ sich nicht stören. Er trottete aus dem Zimmer und wich nicht von Harrys Seite, als dieser zurück in sein Zimmer ging. Roger sprang auf Harrys Bett und sah Harry auffordernd an. „Du bist wohl aus Sirius Bett geflogen, hmm? Na gut! Du darfst ja bei mir schlafen.", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. Dann legte sich Harry in sein Bett und Roger rollte sich an seine Füße gekuschelt zusammen. Als Harry die Nacht nochmals von Alpträumen heimgesucht wurde, spürte er plötzlich, wie etwas ihn stupste. Harry lächelte. Roger war wirklich ein kluger Hund. Er kraulte Roger den Kopf, der nun bei ihm auf Brusthöhe lag, und schlief dabei wieder ein.

Sirius hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er bei der Suche nach Roger, diesen in Harrys Bett entdeckte. Er konnte sich denken, was letzte Nacht geschehen sein musste. Gut nur, dass Roger so ein kluger Hund war. Er ging hinunter in die Küche zu Marion und Remus, der gerade dabei war, Frühstück zu zaubern. „Hast du Roger gefunden?", fragte Marion. „Ja, er schläft bei Harry.", erwiderte Sirius, „Ich fürchte heute ist wieder eine Sitzung bei Doktor Remus fällig. Dabei hatte er jetzt so lange keine Alpträume mehr." „Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn die Alpträume bereits verschwunden wären.", äußerte Remus daraufhin.

Sirius zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. In diesem Moment kam Harry gefolgt von Roger herein. „Guten Morgen!", gähnte er. Da er keineswegs überrascht aussah, Marion zu sehen, war sich Sirius nun sicher, dass er mit seinen Vermutungen Recht hatte. Nach dem Frühstück ging Marion zur Arbeit. Sirius hatte versprochen, sie danach abzuholen, um mit ihr in die Winkelgasse zu gehen.

Als sie gegangen war, wandte sich Sirius an Harry. „Harry, es tut mir leid, ich…", setzte er an, aber Harry winkte ab. „Schon in Ordnung. Erstens hatte ich Roger und zweitens bin ich eigentlich ja wirklich zu alt, um ständig zu dir ins Bett zu kriechen.", erklärte Harry. Sirius Gesichtsausdruck verriet Harry jedoch, dass dieser mit dieser Antwort nicht gerade glücklich war. „Es ist wirklich in Ordnung, Sirius. Ich weiß, dass ich dich hätte wecken sollen, aber ehrlich gesagt war mir das zu peinlich. Aber wir reden heute Abend, oder?", fügte Harry deshalb hinzu. „Natürlich!", beeilte sich Sirius zu antworten. Sirius war nicht wirklich überzeugt, dass Harry letzte Nacht nichts ausgemacht hatte. Doch ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, erklärte Harry, dass er nach Seidenschnabel sehen würde und war verschwunden.

Um 17:00 Uhr stand Sirius vor der Tierklinik und wartete auf Marion. Die gleiche Kollegin wie das letzte Mal kam vorbei und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der wohl sagen sollte, dass sie ihn auch nicht von der Bettkante stoßen würde.

„Was denkt die sich eigentlich.", brauste Marion neben ihm auf. Sie war auch gerade aus dem Gebäude gekommen und hatte den Blick mitbekommen. „Weißt du, dass du verdammt süß aussiehst, wenn du dich aufregst?", fragte Sirius frech zurück. Marion gab Sirius einen leichten Hieb in die Seite, worauf dieser gespielt wehleidig dreinblickte, ehe sie in Lachen ausbrachen.

„Du wirst mir doch nicht allen ernstes sagen wollen, dass du eifersüchtig auf so eine da bist.", bemerkte Sirius. „Natürlich bin ich eifersüchtig.", gab Marion zurück, „Also keine Flirtereien, sonst lernst du mich kennen." „Nein danke, ich wollte noch ein bisschen weiterleben.", scherzte Sirius. Er führte Marion von der Tierklinik weg zu einer verlassenen Seitenstraße. Dort holte er eine Teetasse hervor. „Das ist ein Portschlüssel, der uns direkt nach London in den tropfenden Kessel bringen wird. Von dort aus kommt man in die Winkelgasse, das ist sozusagen die Einkaufsmeile für Hexen und Zauberer.", erklärte er Marion. „Und dort bekommen wir Geburtstagsgeschenke für Harry?", fragte Marion. „Richtig.", antwortete Sirius. „Du musst nur die Teetasse berühren, dann geht es gleich los."

Marion berührte die Teetasse und fühlte sofort ein Ziehen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel. Nur wenige Augenblicke später standen sie im Tropfenden Kessel. Die Leute sahen auf, als sie erschienen, aber keinem schien es sonderlich merkwürdig vorzukommen, dass plötzlich zwei Menschen aus dem nichts erschienen, wie Marion feststellte.

„Sind das hier alles Hexen und Zauberer?", flüsterte Marion Sirius fragend zu. „Ich denke schon.", entgegnete Sirius, „Jetzt komm, wir haben noch einiges einzukaufen." Sie verließen den Pub durch die Hintertür. Marion bemerkte, dass ein paar der Gäste ihnen hinter dem Rücken seltsame Blicke nachwarfen. „Lass dich davon nicht stören.", sagte Sirius zu ihr, der die Blicke ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, „das gilt mehr mir als dir. Ich hab dir doch schon erklärt, dass einige nicht daran glauben, dass ich unschuldig bin, und die anderen halten mich schlicht für verrückt." „Dann sind es Idioten.", erklärte Marion bestimmt, was ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln von Sirius einbrachte. Sie standen schließlich vor der Backsteinmauer und Sirius öffnete das Tor zu Winkelgasse.

Marion kam ab diesem Moment aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Sie waren zuerst zur Bank gegangen, wo Marion zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Kobolde sah. Die Fahrt in dem Wagen zu Sirius Verließ hatte ihr Spaß gemacht. Ein bisschen wie Achterbahn fahren, war es ihr durch den Kopf geschossen. Beim Anblick von all den Gold-, Silber- und Bronzemünzen in Sirius Verließ war ihr ganz schwindelig geworden. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass Sirius so reich war. Sie selbst tauschte etwas Geld an einem Schalter. Dann gingen sie von Geschäft zu Geschäft. Marion blieb vor allem Staunen quasi der Mund offen. Die längste Zeit verbrachten sie in einem Laden, der Qualität für Quidditch hieß. Hier erfuhr Marion, dass Zauberer und Hexen wirklich auf Besen ritten.

Als sie schließlich wieder im Tropfenden Kessel standen waren sie über und über mit Tüten bepackt. „Marion, wir werden mit dem Kamin nach Hause reisen. Keine Angst, du kommst mit mir mit. Du darfst mich nur nicht loslassen. Und halt am besten die Augen geschlossen, sonst wird dir vielleicht noch schlecht. Verstanden?", fragte Sirius. Marion nickte. Es war ihr zwar nicht ganz klar, was da jetzt auf sie zukam, aber sie vertraute Sirius. Sie mussten noch warten, da zwei andere Zauberer gleich aus dem Kamin kommen würden, wie Sirius feststellte. Also stellten sie alle ihre Taschen vor dem Kamin ab.

Die Tür zum tropfenden Kessel öffnete sich. Ein so seltenes Ereignis, dass sich sofort alle Köpfe den Neuankömmlingen zudrehten. Sirius erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass es drei Muggel waren, die gerade in den Schankraum getreten waren und sich verwundert umblickten. In diesem Moment färbten sich die Flammen im Kamin grün und die zwei erwarteten Zauberer kamen heraus. Der eine nahm seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas, woraufhin der Ruß auf seiner Kleidung und der seines Freundes verschwand.

Die drei Muggel waren blass geworden, sie gingen rückwärts Richtung Ausgang, drehten sich um und wollten gerade hinausrennen, als Sirius den Zauberstab in der Hand rief: „Fermare!" Der eine der Muggel rüttelte panisch an der Tür, die sich nun nicht mehr öffnen ließ. Sirius ging schweren Herzens zu ihnen hinüber und veränderte das Gedächtnis der drei Männer, dann öffnete er die Tür und ließ die drei hinaus. Als er wieder im Pub stand und die Tür geschlossen hatte, hob er seinen Zauberstab und begann vor sich hin zu murmeln.

Als er fertig war, wandte er sich an Tom: „Informiert das Ministerium, die Muggelabwehr für den Pub war nicht mehr vorhanden. Jemand muss sie aufgehoben haben. Ich habe jetzt provisorisch etwas gesetzt, dass die nächsten paar Tage Muggel fernhalten sollte, aber sie sollten lieber möglichst schnell wieder die alten Muggelabwehrzauber aktivieren."

Die fragenden teils angstvollen Blicke der anderen Gäste ignorierend, ging Sirius gleich darauf zurück zu Marion. Er warf Flopulver in die Flammen und verschwand mit Marion zum Wolfsbau. Kaum waren sie verschwunden, als Tom zu einem Gast an der Theke sagte: „Es ist eine Schande, dass er nicht mehr fürs Ministerium arbeitet."

TBC


	8. Harrys Geburtstag

**Das 7. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Da ich schon wieder so liebe Reviews bekommen habe, gibt's schon das nächste Kapitel. Es ist übrigens das vorletzte bevor es zurück nach Hogwarts geht.

Danke natürlich an meinen Betaleser MyLoveIsYourLove.

Korksie: Ich hab ja gesagt, nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben. Toll dass du wieder Internet hast. Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zur bestanden Theorie. Die Praxis klappt bestimmt auch. Nur nicht nervös sein. (Und das schreibt jemand, der davor Baldrian Tabletten genommen hat!) Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

Hermine1992: Ein neuer Leser freu. Danke für das liebe Review. Und schon geht es weiter.

Lia: Das zwischen Marion und Harry ist noch nicht ganz ausgebadet. Aber es gibt jetzt erst mal eine Verschnaufpause in der Richtung. Ja, Marion hat keine Probleme damit, dass Sirius ein Zauberer ist. Dafür kommen bald andere Probleme auf die beiden zu.

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

Harrys Geburtstag 

„Da seid ihr ja schon.", wurden sie von Remus begrüßt. Nach einem Blick auf die Tüten fügte er hinzu: „Wartet kurz, ich geh in die Küche, Harry ablenken, dann kommt ihr ungesehen nach oben." „Das wäre gut.", meinte Sirius. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Ruß auf seiner und Marions Kleidung verschwinden. Sie gaben Remus etwas Vorlauf. Als sie schließlich nach oben schlichen, bemerkte Harry gar nichts.

„Geschafft.", kommentierte Sirius, als er die Tüten in seinem Zimmer abstellte. „Vielleicht sollten wir die Sachen lieber gleich verpacken.", überlegte Marion. „Du hast Recht, dann ist das wenigstens alles erledigt.", sagte Sirius und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er ließ zuerst die Geschenke sich nebeneinander aufstellen und sagte dann „Condeto!" wobei er einen kompliziert aussehenden Schwenker mit dem Zauberstab machte. Eine Sekunde später waren alle Geschenke in rotes Geschenkpapier gewickelt.

Marion schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Daran musste sie sich wirklich erst noch gewöhnen. Sirius ließ die Geschenke anschließend schrumpfen und versteckte sie im Schrank. Dann gingen die beiden hinunter in die Küche.

Zu Marions Erstaunen zückte Sirius kaum dass sie die Küche betreten hatten seinen Zauberstab und rief „Legilimens!" Harry erstarrte. Man sah, dass er sich stark konzentrierte. Dann nur Augenblicke später hatte er seinen eigenen Zauberstab in der Hand. Harry hatte Sirius abgeblockt. „Sehr gut! Du wirst immer besser.", meinte Sirius dazu nur und fragte anschließend Remus unschuldig: „Was gibt's zum Abendessen?"

Dies brachte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick von Harry ein. Remus lächelte angesichts des erstaunten Blickes von Marion, die sich offensichtlich keinerlei Reim darauf machen konnte, was gerade geschehen war. „Du wirst immer unfairer.", protestierte Harry. „Wir müssen doch den Schwierigkeitsgrad steigern.", sagte Sirius ungerührt und setzte sich.

Während dem Essen fragte Marion neugierig: „Was hast du eigentlich mit Muggelabwehr in diesem Pub gemeint?" Da Sirius gerade den Mund voll hatte, sprang Remus ein: „Mit Muggelabwehr schützen wir Orte, an die keine Muggel gelangen sollen. Es sind Zauber, die Muggeln einreden, dass sie etwas Wichtiges vergessen hätten zu erledigen, oder die dafür sorgen, dass Muggel bestimmte Orte nicht betreten können oder manchmal auch erst gar nicht sehen."

„In manchen Fällen gaukeln sie Muggeln auch vor, dass es gefährlich wäre oder uninteressant irgendwo hinzugehen.", ergänzte Sirius. „Und dieser Pub ist normalerweise damit geschützt? Wie kommt es dann, dass ich nichts davon gemerkt habe?", fragte Marion erstaunt. „Das lag daran, dass wir nicht von der Straße aus hineingegangen sind. Muggelabwehr funktioniert nur außerhalb der Orte, die sie schützen soll.", erläuterte Sirius, „Wir können ja nach dem Abendessen zu unserer Quidditchwiese, dann wirst du spüren, was ich meine."

„Du hast eine Wiese, die mit Muggelabwehr geschützt ist?", fragte Marion nach. „Ja, wir können dort Quidditch spielen, das ist ein Sport, der auf fliegenden Besen gespielt wird. Es wäre nicht so gut, wenn wir dabei von Muggeln überrascht werden würden.", warf Harry ein. „Aber besser wäre es, wenn ich dich mit einem Zauber belege Marion, damit Muggelabwehrzauber keine Wirkung mehr auf dich haben. Dann gibt es in der Beziehung wenigstens keine Schwierigkeiten mehr.", sagte Sirius nachdenklich.

„Und wieso konnten jetzt diese drei Männer in den Pub kommen, wenn er doch geschützt war?", wollte Marion wissen, für die immer noch nicht alles klar war.

„Was? Im Tropfenden Kessel waren Muggel?", platzte Remus verdutzt heraus. „Ja! Jemand hat die Muggelabwehr außer Funktion gesetzt. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was derjenige damit bezwecken wollte.", erwiderte Sirius.

„Vielleicht war es nur ein dummer Streich.", warf Harry ein. „Das glaube ich nicht. Muggelabwehr sind sehr komplizierte Zauber und so mächtige wie auf dem Tropfenden Kessel lagen, kann nicht jeder entfernen. Nein, da muss was anderes dahinter stecken ", entgegnete Sirius.

„Ich muss Sirius recht geben. Es hat seine Gründe, dass diese Zauber erst im letzten Schuljahr unterrichtet werden. Sie sind sehr kompliziert und außerdem kann in diesem Alter bereits ein gewisses Maß an Verantwortungsbewusstsein erwartet werden. Es kann sehr gefährlich werden, wenn Muggelabwehr versagt. Einmal ist in den USA ein Muggel in Panik geraten, als er zufällig durch eine Muggelabwehr geriet und auf einem Apparierplatz stand. Er hat seine Pistole gezogen und wie wild um sich geschossen. Damals wurden zwei Zauberer getötet. Das ist natürlich ein extremer Fall, aber er zeigt, was alles geschehen kann.", verdeutlichte Remus.

„Jetzt ist mir klar, wozu solche Zauber gut sein sollen. Ich stell mir gerade vor, wie es mir gegangen wäre, wenn ich dieser Mann gewesen wäre. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich vor Schreck in Ohnmacht gefallen, wenn ständig Leute vor mir aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht wären.", äußerte Marion. „Genau und außerdem schützen die Zauber davor, dass die Zaubererwelt entdeckt wird. Was dann geschehen kann, das hatten wir ja schon mal.", meinte Sirius.

„Wieso?", fragte Marion verwundert. Ihr war nicht bekannt, dass man einmal gewusst haben sollte, dass es Zauberer gab. „Die Hexenverbrennungen im Mittelalter.", sagte Sirius knapp. Marion sah ihn fragend an. „Ich habe immer gedacht, damit wollte die Kirche anders Denkende und vor allem Frauen, die ihnen nicht passten aus dem Weg räumen. Dann lief das ganze aus den Rudern und es wurden Tausende aus nichtigen Gründen verbrannt."

Remus nickte anerkennend: „So steht es in den Geschichtsbüchern der Muggel. Jedoch muss ich dir erklären, Marion, dass es etwas anders begonnen hat. Im Ergebnis ist es dasselbe. Tausende von Unschuldigen wurden verfolgt und verbrannt. Aber die Inquisition wurde ursprünglich ins Leben gerufen, um wirkliche Hexen und Zauberer zu jagen. Nur leider konnten sie diese nicht wirklich erkennen und selbst wenn, konnten sie diesen kaum etwas antun." „Stimmt, ich habe mal einen Aufsatz darüber geschrieben. Da gab es sogar mal eine Hexe, die sich sogar absichtlich ständig fangen und verbrennen ließ, weil sie dies so lustig fand", warf Harry ein. „Wendeline die Ulkige", bestätigte Remus.

„Aber wie war der Vatikan denn darauf gekommen, dass es wirkliche Hexen und Zauberer gibt?", fragte Marion nach. „Das Zaubereiministerium versucht immer mit den Machthabern der Muggel zusammenzuarbeiten. Das heißt, dass der heutige Premierminister weiß, dass es Hexen und Zauberer gibt. Im Mittelalter war diese Zusammenarbeit nur eben gründlich schief gegangen. Der Vatikan fühlte sich durch die Zauberergemeinschaft bedroht. Die Hexen und Zauberer verschwanden in den Untergrund und der Vatikan ließ sie durch die Inquisition verfolgen. Die restliche Bevölkerung wurde von der Panik angesteckt oder machte sich diese zu nutze und so kam es dass Tausende als Hexen und Hexer verbrannt wurden. Mit der Zeit wurden dann auch Ketzer und andere aus verschiedensten Gründen Opfer der Flammen.", berichtete Remus weiter.

Jetzt verstand Marion: „Ihr habt also Angst, dass es wieder zu einer Massenhysterie kommen würde, falls bekannt wird, dass es wirklich Zauberer gibt." „Das ist einer der Hauptgründe, warum nur wenige Muggel wissen, dass wir existieren.", betätigte ihr Sirius. „Außerdem haben wir keine Lust, den ganzen Tag mit Magie alles für die Muggel zu tun, was diese nicht allein hinkriegen. Nein, ihr sollt schön euren Kopf anstrengen, damit ihr auch ohne uns zurechtkommt. Ich muss Arthur, Recht geben. Es ist schon interessant, was sich Muggel alles einfallen lassen."

Es war schon sehr spät, als Marion nach Hause ging, so dass sie beschlossen, die Sitzung bei Doktor Remus auf den nächsten Abend zu verschieben.

Am nächsten Morgen stand ein großer Bericht über den Vorfall im Tropfenden Kessel im Tagespropheten. Es stand sogar dabei, dass es nur dem schnellen Eingreifen von Sirius zu verdanken war, dass nichts weiter geschehen sei. Harry freute sich, dass endlich einmal etwas Gutes über seinen Vater in der Zeitung stand.

Schnell rückte nun Harrys Geburtstag näher. Harry war etwas enttäuscht gewesen, dass er nicht alle seine Freunde einladen konnte. Aber dadurch, dass ein Fidelius Zauber auf dem Haus lag, wäre es zu riskant gewesen, zu viele einzuladen. Sie hätten im Höchstfall woanders feiern können, aber es wäre zu riskant gewesen, die Sicherheit des Wolfsbaus zu verlassen. Im Grimmauldplatz sah es nicht anders aus. Jedoch hatte Sirius eingewilligt, dass auch Neville und Luna kommen durften. Er hatte gemeint, dass die beiden ja auch in der Mysteriumsabteilung dabei gewesen waren. Sie hatten eine Grillparty im Garten geplant.

Als Harry am Samstag aufwachte, standen keine Minute später Sirius und Remus mit einem riesigen Tablett mit Frühstück bei ihm am Bett. „Wir haben einen Wächter gesetzt, der uns Bescheid gegeben hat, sobald du dich bewegt hast.", gab Sirius später zu.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", sagte Remus und drückte Harry kurz. In der Zwischenzeit stellte Sirius das Tablett auf Harrys Bett ab. Dann drückte er seinen Sohn und wünschte ihm auch alles Gute. Die drei machten sich anschließend auf Harrys Bett sitzend über das Frühstück her.

Es gab alles, was man sich zum Frühstück nur vorstellen konnte. Rühreier, Pfannkuchen, Toast, Brötchen, verschiedene Marmelade, Schinken,… Zwischen den ganzen Leckereien lag außerdem sein Hogwartsbrief, den Harry jedoch nur kurz überflog. Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, ehe sie alles aufgegessen hatten.

Nach dem Frühstück bestimmte Harry, dass er jetzt Quidditchspielen wolle. Remus und Sirius packten also folgsam ihre Besen und folgten dem Geburtstagskind zur Wiese, wo sie die Zeit bis zum Nachmittag überbrückten, wenn die Gäste kommen sollten. Sie waren vom Frühstück so voll, dass keiner von ihnen wirklich Hunger auf Mittagessen gehabt hätte. Roger hatten sie mitgenommen und dem Hund machte es sichtlich Spaß, die drei auf ihren Besen vom Boden aus zu jagen.

Schließlich gingen sie zum Wolfsbau zurück, wo sie schon von Marion erwartet wurden. Sie war, wie sie sagte, vor ein paar Minuten gekommen und hatte sie nicht finden können. Sie war verwundert gewesen, dass die Haustür nicht abgeschlossen war. Sirius erklärte ihr, dass das Haus mit Zaubern geschützt war, so dass das nicht nötig wäre.

Sirius, Harry und Remus hatten sich kaum umgezogen, als auch schon die anderen Gäste eintrafen. Fred und George witterten in Marion sofort ein neues Opfer, doch Sirius hatte ihr schon eingeschärft, dass sie nichts essen sollte, dass von den beiden kam. Enttäuscht mussten die beiden folglich feststellen, dass sie an diesem Tag keine leichten Opfer finden würden.

Hermine strahlte, als sie aus dem Kamin trat. „Was ist denn mit dir los? Ich dachte, ich habe Geburtstag, aber du strahlst ja, als ob Geburtstag und Weihnachten auf einmal wären.", stichelte Harry. „Du wirst es nicht glauben Harry, ich hab gerade meinen Brief bekommen und ich bin Schulsprecherin.", rief Hermine begeistert. „Dann haben wir heute ja noch was zu feiern!", meinte Sirius.

Nachdem alle angekommen waren, gingen sie in den Garten. Harry freute sich über seine Geschenke, die er bekam. Neville schenkte ihm eine Auswahl der besten Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf. Von Luna bekam er neben einer großen Schachtel Schokofrösche ein Jahresabbo des Klitterers, was ihm amüsierte Blicke von seinen anderen Gästen einbrachte. Fred und George hatten eine Auswahl ihrer neuesten Scherzartikel für ihn zusammengestellt.

Ron, Hermine und Ginny hatten zusammengelegt. „Da du erst einmal bei einem Quidditchspiel warst, haben wir uns gedacht, du würdest dich sicher über ein paar Karten freuen. Es ist ein Spiel der Chuckled Cannons in zwei Wochen und damit du nicht allein hinmusst, haben wir anderen uns auch eine Karte besorgt.", hatte Ginny erklärt. Harry freute sich jetzt schon tierisch auf diesen Nachmittag.

Das beste Geschenk bis dahin erhielt Harry von Mr und Mrs Weasley. Als er das Geschenk ausgepackt hatte, hielt er eine Kette mit einem Anhänger in der Form eines Fuchses in der Hand. „Dies ist ein Schutzmedaillon!", erklärte ihm Mrs Weasley. „Es hält kleinere Flüche von dir fern. Außerdem musst du, wenn du in Gefahr bist, ab jetzt nur noch stark an eine Person denken, die du gerne bei dir haben würdest, und derjenige wird dich hören."

Von Remus, Marion und Sirius bekam Harry darüber hinaus einen weiteren Haufen an Süßigkeiten, Zubehör zu seinem Besen und ein eigenes Zauberradio, anscheinend hatte er es mit dem Herumdrehen an dem von Sirius wohl doch etwas übertrieben.

„Nachdem du jetzt alles ausgepackt hast, haben Remus und ich noch eine Überraschung für dich, Harry." fing Sirius an. „Wir hatten schon vor unserem Besuch in Goddric's Hollow beschlossen, dass du dies bekommen solltest.", meinte Remus. „Und nachdem du so enttäuscht darüber warst, dort nichts gefunden zu haben, waren wir uns sicher, dass wir die richtige Idee hatten.", sagte Sirius. „Wir wissen schließlich, dass du außer dem Tarnumhang und ein paar Fotos nichts von James und Lily hast.", erklärte Remus. „Deshalb dachten wir uns, dass du dich hierüber sicher freuen würdest.", erklärte nun Sirius. „Es war eigentlich viel mehr, aber das meiste ist leider in meinem Haus verbrannt.", äußerte Remus mit leicht betrübten Unterton.

Harry sah die beiden gespannt an. Er beobachtete, wie sie verschwanden und wenig später mit einer Kiste wieder zurück in den Garten kamen. Sie stellten die Kiste vor Harry ab, der diese neugierig betrachtete. „Jetzt mach schon auf!", riefen die Zwillinge. Harry öffnete die Kiste. Sie war innen magisch vergrößert und voller Dinge, die in Harry ein seltsam vertrautes Gefühl hervorriefen. Als er den Blick über die Gegenstände darin schweifen ließ, kamen ihm unwillkürlich die Tränen. Dies mussten alles Dinge sein, die seinen Eltern gehört hatten. Harry brachte keinen Ton heraus. Er ging zu Sirius und Remus und umarmte die beiden als Dank. „Natürlich hat dies alles auch eine Geschichte, aber ich denke, darüber sollten wir reden, wenn wir alleine sind.", flüsterte Sirius Harry ins Ohr. Harry nickte. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Jetzt wird es aber Zeit für deinen Geburtstagskuchen Harry.", rief Mrs. Weasley. Sirius warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. Molly verstand. Er war froh, dass sie die anderen von der Kiste ablenkte. Molly war wie Sirius und Remus davon überzeugt, dass das auspacken von den Sachen darin, nicht jetzt sein sollte.

Sie entzündete die Kerzen mit ihrem Zauberstab. „Los, Harry! Blas die Kerzen aus und wünsch dir was!", rief Ron. Harry ging lächelnd zum Kuchen hinüber. Er wusste genau, was er sich wünschen würde. ‚Ich wünsche mir, dass Sirius, Remus und ich für immer eine Familie bleiben werden.', dachte er als er die Kerzen ausblies, ‚Marion soll auch dazugehören', fügte er gedanklich schnell noch hinzu. Er wäre sich schlecht vorgekommen, sie nicht dazuzuwünschen, wo Sirius doch so glücklich mit ihr zu sein schien. Harrys Gäste klatschten. Dann waren auch schon alle fröhlich am kauen.

Harry war glücklich, die erste Geburtstagsparty seines Lebens war einfach klasse.

Später am Abend machten sie das Zauberradio an. „Samstagabend spielen sie immer klasse Musik." hatten Fred und George gemeint, und er sah zu, wie Sirius plötzlich Marion schnappte und mit ihr quer durch den ganzen Garten wirbelte. Er selbst mochte nicht tanzen, aber den beiden schien es Spaß zu machen. Kurze Zeit später hatte er allerdings keine Wahl mehr. Ginny hatte ihn geschnappt und ohne auf seine Proteste zu achten, zog sie ihn zu Sirius und Marion hinüber.

Nun wurde es eine richtige Party. Im Nachhinein musste Harry zugeben, dass er selten zuvor so viel Spaß gehabt hatte. Als die letzten Gäste im Kamin verschwanden, war es schon nach Mitternacht. Sirius, Remus, Marion und Harry räumten alles noch ins Haus, ehe sie todmüde ins Bett fielen.

Am nächsten Morgen dann nach dem Frühstück, hielt Harry es keine Minute länger mehr vor Anspannung aus. Erwartungsvoll sah er seinen Vater an, als er diesen fragte: „Können wir uns die Kiste jetzt genauer ansehen?" „Jetzt?", fragte Sirius mit noch müder Stimme zurück. „Ja jetzt!", sagte Harry bestimmt. Sirius warf Remus einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Doch Remus meinte nur: „Wie du möchtest."

Sirius und Remus folgten Harry also hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie die Kiste gestern Nacht zwischengelagert hatten. Marion blieb unsicher in der Küche zurück, doch Sirius winkte sie zu sich. So saßen sie also nun zu dritt auf der Couch und beobachteten, wie Harry die Kiste erneut öffnete.

Harry blickte hinein und entschied sich schließlich. Er holte zwei Zauberstäbe hervor. „Die gehörten Mum und Dad, richtig?", fragte er leise. Sirius nickte bestätigend. Harry schwang zuerst James und dann Lilys Zauberstab sachte durch die Luft. Bei Lilys Zauberstab blieb das vertraute Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen fast aus. Es kamen auch keine Funken. Jedoch der Zauberstab von James schien fast so gut zu ihm zu passen, wie sein eigener. Remus und Sirius sahen sich mit einem Blick an, der verriet, dass sie genau dies erwartet hatten.

Als nächstes zog Harry einen großen Stoffhirsch aus der Kiste. Sirius musste sofort lächeln. „Den hat James für Lily auf einem Muggeljahrmarkt geschossen. Lily hat danach allerdings einmal zugegeben, dass der Verkäufer ihnen den Hirsch eher aus Mitleid mitgegeben hat. James muss von frag nicht wie vielen Schüssen gerade mal einen getroffen haben.", erklärte Remus. „Harry, Lily hat dir den Hirsch immer mit in die Wiege gelegt, wenn einer von uns auf dich aufgepasst hat und sie und James nicht bei dir waren.", fügte Sirius hinzu. Es fiel Harry sichtlich schwer, den Stoffhirsch aus der Hand zu legen.

„Und was ist das für eine Uhr?", fragte Harry neugierig, als er eine Uhr hervorholte, die Ähnlichkeit mit der hatte, die die Dursleys auf dem Kaminsims stehen hatten. Jedoch hatte sie ein ziemlich verwirrendes Ziffernblatt, auf der sich Planeten anstatt Zeiger drehten. „Dies ist eine astrologische Uhr. Am besten zeigst du sie niemals Professor Trelawney. Sie würde vor Begeisterung vermutlich völlig durchdrehen. Die Uhr zeigt den Stand der einzelnen Sterne zueinander. Du hast doch sicher in Wahrsagen gelernt, wie die Planeten angeblich unser Leben beeinflussen. Die Uhr ist ein altes Familienerbstück der Potters.", erläuterte Sirius. „Du vergisst, dass Lily sie geliebt hat, während James sie am liebsten aus dem Fenster geschmissen hätte.", fügte Remus hinzu. Harry betrachtete die Uhr noch einmal genauer. Mit Astrologie hatte er nicht wirklich viel im Sinn, aber die Uhr gefiel ihm irgendwie.

Das nächste, das Harry aus der Kiste holte, waren Bücher. Es waren ein paar Wälzer über Quidditch dabei, zwei Kochbücher und Bücher über „Fünf Freunde" und „Die drei Hexen". Bei diesen sah Harry fragend auf. „Das sind Kinderbücher. Abenteuergeschichten. James hat sie in seinen ersten Hogwartsjahren geradezu verschlungen. Und Lily muss auch gerne solche Sachen gelesen haben, denn ‚Fünf Freunde' sind Muggelbücher.", bemerkte Remus. Unter den Büchern war eine kleine Kiste, die wie Harry auf den ersten Blick dachte, mit dem Hogwartswappen verziert war. Doch als er sie herausgeholt hatte und sie näher betrachtete, sah er, dass Anstelle von Dachs, Löwe, Rabe und Schlange ein Hund, ein Wolf, eine Ratte und ein Hirsch zu sehen waren. Außerdem war es kein großes H, das die vier umgaben, sondern ein M. Als Harry die Kiste öffnete, sah er, dass sie Quidditchbälle enthielt. Darunter einen Schnatz, auf dem Krone eingraviert war. „Das war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von uns allen das Jahr, nachdem wir Hogwarts verlassen hatten.", sagte Sirius. „James musste die Bälle natürlich sofort ausprobieren und mit sofort meine ich auch sofort.", erzählte Remus, „Das heißt, dass er den Quaffel herausholte, dann den Schnatz freiließ, was noch nicht so schlimm war, aber nachdem er den Schnatz wieder eingefangen hatte, ließ er die Klatscher aus dem Koffer. Das Haus war danach nicht wieder zu erkennen." Remus grinste bei der Erinnerung daran, wie Lily getobt hatte. Auch Sirius hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Mum war wohl nicht sehr begeistert davon?", deutete Harry das Grinsen der beiden richtig. „Exakt!", bestätigte Sirius, „Sie hat James mit Flüchen durchs ganze Haus gejagt."

Als nächstes holte Harry eine Spielesammlung hervor, wie Muggel sie oft zu Hause hatten. „Die muss Mum gehört haben.", meinte er. Sirius nickte wieder, als er erklärte: „Lily war nicht sonderlich gut in Schach, also hat sie uns die ganzen Spiele wie ‚Mensch ärgere dich nicht' oder ‚Dame' beigebracht. James hat die Spielesammlung etwas verzaubert. Die Steine bewegen sich nun von selbst. Und es gibt ein paar kleine Spezialeffekte, wenn man zum Beispiel jemanden raus wirft. Wir können ja später mal eine Runde spielen." „Gute Idee.", meinte Harry.

In der Kiste waren jetzt nur noch wenige Dinge. Er holte als nächstes eine Krawatte hervor, auf der lauter kleine Schnatze durcheinander schwirrten. „Das war James Lieblingskrawatte. Er hat sie zu jedem nur möglichen oder auch unmöglichen Anlass getragen. Einmal musste Lily sie ihm fast abschneiden, als sie zum Achtzigsten Geburtstag ihrer Großeltern gingen. James wollte einfach nicht einsehen, dass man bei Muggeln nicht mit einer Krawatte auftauchen konnte, bei der sich die Bilder bewegten. Deine Urgroßeltern wussten schließlich nicht, dass Lily eine Hexe war.", erläuterte Remus.

Das nächste, das Harry aus der Kiste holte, war eine Parfümflasche. „Lilys Lieblingsparfüm. James hat es ihr bei ihrem ersten Rendezvous geschenkt.", kommentierte Sirius.

Harry stellte die Flasche ab und nahm als nächstes einen kleinen Teddybär heraus. „Der hat Lily gehört. Sie hat ihn, wie sie uns mal erzählt hat, zu ihrem vierten Geburtstag bekommen und seitdem überall mit hingenommen. Er war ihr Maskottchen. Sie hat stets versucht, ihn zu Prüfungen mitzuschmuggeln, weil er ihr angeblich Glück brachte. Deine Mutter hat Stofftiere geliebt. Sie hat sie förmlich gesammelt. Ich glaube sie hat duzende im Schlafzimmer sitzen gehabt. James hat immer gewitzelt, dass er sich dort immer so beobachtet fühlen würde.", erzählte Remus.

Als letztes holte Harry eine Schatulle hervor. Als er sie öffnete, entdeckte er Schmuck. Eine Halskette, Ringe, ein Armband und sogar eine Taschenuhr. „Alles alte Erbstücke der Familien Potter und Evans.", erklärte Sirius. „Bis auf die Halskette, die hat James Lily zum ersten Hochzeitstag geschenkt.", fügte Remus hinzu.

Harry betrachtete glücklich all die Gegenstände um sich herum. Nun besaß er doch wenigstens ein paar mehr Andenken an seine Eltern. „Ich bin am Tag nach Halloween, nachdem Voldemort deine Eltern ermordet hat, nach Godric's Hollow gegangen und hab dort aus dem Haus alles herausgeholt, von dem ich dachte, dass du es vielleicht später einmal gerne haben würdest.

Es war nicht viel, was einigermaßen heil geblieben war, aber am Schluss hatte ich immerhin vier solche Kisten voll mit Erinnerungen. Doch als die Todesser an Sirius Geburtstag mein Haus angesteckt haben, war dies alles, was Sirius und ich noch aus dem Keller bergen konnten. Alles andere war zerstört.", erzählte Remus betrübt. Harry stand auf und umarmte Remus. „Es wäre natürlich schön gewesen, noch mehr von meinen Eltern zu haben, aber ich bin auch so einfach nur glücklich. Danke!", erklärte Harry. Harry räumte die ganzen Sachen behutsam zurück in die Kiste.

„Du hast dich übrigens gestern gut gehalten.", bemerkte Sirius in Richtung Marion. „Ich habe einfach beschlossen, dass mich nichts mehr verwundern kann.", entgegnete Marion. „Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, dass Arthur dich nicht mit Fragen bombardiert hat?", wollte Sirius neugierig wissen.

„Er ist verrückt nach allem, was irgendwie mit Muggeln zu tun hat. Er sammelt sogar Stecker. Normalerweise löchert er jeden, der sich auch nur halbwegs mit Muggeln auskennt, mit Fragen und wehe ihm kommen echte Muggel unter die Finger. Hermines Eltern können da ein Lied von singen. Die beiden sind Zahnärzte und das letzte Mal, als sie mit Mr Weasley zusammentrafen hat es eine schiere Ewigkeit gedauert, ehe dieser sie gehen ließ.", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Ich glaube, dann hab ich mich in einen ganz schönen Schlamassel hineingeritten. Mr Weasley hat mich mit so seltsamen Fragen gelöchert. Ich hab ihn ständig auf später vertröstet und war dann schon erleichtert, weil ich dachte er hätte es aufgegeben mich nach Dingen wie Blaulichtern oder Spritzen zu fragen, ich glaube es war nicht so gut zu sagen, dass ich Tierärztin bin. Jedenfalls hatte ich mich zu früh gefreut. Er hat nämlich beim Abschied gemeint, dass ihr alle demnächst zu ihnen zu Besuch kommen würdet und dass ich doch bitte mitkommen solle. Dann würden wir bestimmt mehr Zeit finden uns zu unterhalten.", berichtete Marion unsicher.

„Du tust mir jetzt schon Leid!", sagte Harry mitleidig. „Du hast ja noch fast eine ganze Woche Zeit, dir eine gute Taktik einfallen zu lassen. Wir besuchen die Weasleys erst nächsten Samstag.", klärte Sirius sie auf, wobei er eine gespielt mitleidige Miene aufsetzte.

„Jetzt sollten wir uns aber ans Aufräumen machen. In der Küche ist ein großer Stapel dreckiges Geschirr und der Garten muss auch auf Vordermann gebracht werden.", meinte Remus. „Machen wir uns erst an den Garten und dann an die Küche.", schlug Sirius vor.

Sie gingen also hinaus in den Garten. „Harry, nimm deinen Zauberstab.", wies Sirius seinen Sohn an, als sie draußen waren. Harry schaute etwas verdutzt, gehorchte aber. „Gut und jetzt sprich mir nach, Ratzeputz!"

„Ich darf außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern, schon vergessen?", entgegnete Harry.

„Harry, wie alt bist du gestern geworden?", fragte Sirius mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Harry sah ihn erst einmal völlig verständnislos an, ehe es irgendwo in seinem Kopf Klick zu machen schien. ‚Du Trottel bist Volljährig! Du darfst jetzt außerhalb der Schule zaubern!', kam es Harry.

„Netter Versuch dich vor der Arbeit zu drücken, aber so leicht geht das nicht.", merkte Sirius an. Harry warf ihm einen entrüsteten Blick zu. „Als ob ich mich bisher vor der Arbeit gedrückt hätte. Ihr habt doch gesagt, dass mit Magie alles schneller geht.", entgegnete Harry leicht aufgebracht. „War doch nur ein Scherz.", beschwichtigte ihn Sirius. „Jetzt jedenfalls darfst du Zaubern und es wäre schön, wenn du etwas im Haushalt mithelfen würdest. Aber dafür musst du erst noch einige neue Zauber lernen. Hauswirtschaftszaubern wird ja, so viel ich weiß, in Hogwarts nicht mehr gelehrt."

„Nein, nachdem Professor Reinwisch in Pension gegangen ist, haben sie das Fach gestrichen.", erklärte Remus. „Also, Harry, es gibt verschiedene Zauber, um etwas zu reinigen. Um etwas Verschmiertes oder Staubiges sauber zu bekommen, gibt es den Ratzeputz Zauber. Er ist einfach. Du richtest den Zauberstab einfach auf den entsprechenden Gegenstand und sagst Ratzeputz!", erklärte Sirius, „Los versuch's mal, Harry!"

Harry zog also folgsam den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Fett und Ruß verschmierten Grill und sagte „Ratzeputz!". Augenblicklich glänzte der Grill wie neu. „Sehr gut!", lobte Sirius, ehe er weitererklärte, „Um den Müll einzusammeln verwendest du am besten Aufrufezauber. Und wenn du sicher bist, dass wirklich alles Müll ist, was vor dir liegt, dann lässt du alles einfach verschwinden. Du wirst feststellen, das ist einfacher, als Schnecken oder andere Tiere verschwinden zu lassen. Alles was nicht verschwinden soll, nun ja, dafür gibt es eben Schwebezauber oder die eigenen zwei Hände. Am besten sammeln wir den Müll hier vor uns und sonstiges auf dem Tisch." Marion sah interessiert zu, wie sie also nun daran gingen, den Garten zu säubern. Es dauerte keine 10 Minuten, da war alles sauber.

Als nächstes kam die Küche dran. Remus erklärte Harry, wie er das Geschirr dazu brachte, sich selbst abzuwaschen. „Der Rest funktioniert wie gehabt.", meinte er zum Abschluss seines Vortrages. Harry hob also folgsam den Zauberstab und versuchte die Schlenker, die Remus ihm gerade gezeigt hatte. Es funktionierte, jedoch hatte er eine wichtige Kleinigkeit vergessen. „Finite Incantatem.", murmelte Harry und ging mit hochrotem Kopf unter dem Gelächter der drei Erwachsenen zur Spüle. Er hatte vergessen, Wasser in die Spüle zu lassen. Er warf Sirius, Remus und Marion tödliche Blicke zu, als er ein paar Schritte zurückging und das Geschirr wieder verzauberte.

TBC


	9. Ein Haus in neuem Glanz

**Das 7. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Ich hab heute leider nicht so viel Zeit, deshalb möchte ich mich nur kurz bei Euch für die lieben Reviews bedanken und natürlich auch Danke an meine Betaleser.

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit den nächsten beiden Kapiteln.

Ein Haus in neuem Glanz 

Die auf seinen Geburtstag folgende Woche war für Harry bei weitem nicht mehr so erholsam wie die Wochen im Wolfsbau zuvor. Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht im Haushalt helfen wollte, aber irgendwie ging es ihm doch auf die Nerven, so eingespannt zu sein. Zurzeit, fand er, übertrieben Sirius und Remus doch etwas. Harry hatte das Gefühl, in dieser Woche einen Crashkurs in, wie hatte Sirius es noch genannt, Hauswirtschaftszaubern bekommen zu haben. Er konnte nun alles, was in einem Haushalt so anfiel, magisch erledigen. Selbst diesen Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab, der Socken sich selbst zusammenfalten ließ und den Tonks damals in seinem Zimmer nicht hinbekommen hatte, hatte er nun drauf. Er hoffte nur, dass Sirius und Remus etwas gnädiger mit ihm sein würden, sobald er die neuen Zauber alle beherrschte. Er sollte vielleicht mit den zweien einmal über einen Putzplan sprechen. Er fühlte sich leicht erschöpft und war froh, dass sie am Samstag keine Zeit zum Putzen, Waschen, Bügeln, Garten pflegen, oder ähnliches haben würden, wenn sie zu den Weasleys gingen.

Um 14:00 Uhr kam Marion am Samstag zu ihnen, um, wie sie es ausdrückte, in die Höhle des Löwen zu gehen. „Bevor wir aufbrechen, musst du diesen Zettel hier lesen und dir merken, was darauf steht.", sagte Sirius, als sie aufbruchbereit vor dem Kamin standen. Marion nahm Sirius den Zettel ab und las: „Die Weasleys leben im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12" „Hast du dir gemerkt, was auf dem Zettel steht?", fragte Sirius.

„Ja, aber ich verstehe nicht, was das soll.", erwiderte Marion. „Ich erklär's dir, sobald wir dort sind. Ach ja, bevor ich es wieder vergesse, hast du noch den Zettel mit meiner Adresse drauf?", fiel Sirius wieder ein. „Ja, Moment hier ist er.", sagte Marion und holte die Visitenkarte hervor. Sirius nahm ihr daraufhin beide Zettel ab und entzündete sie mit seinem Zauberstab. „Wir reisen zu den Weasleys mit Flopulver, so wie vom Tropfenden Kessel hierher. Also halt dich wieder einfach an mir fest, und es passiert nichts.", sagte Sirius und nahm aus einer Schatulle auf dem Kaminsims eine Handvoll Flopulver und warf es in die Flammen, worauf diese grün wurden.

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, bevor du mir nicht erklärst, was das mit diesem Zettel sollte.", entgegnete Marion bestimmt. Sirius seufzte. Sie konnte so verdammt stur sein, wenn sie wollte. „Nun gut!", gab er sich geschlagen, „Das Haus in das wir reisen ist genau wie dieses Haus von einem komplizierten Zauber geschützt. Dem Fidelius Zauber." „Derselbe mit dem auch Harrys Eltern versucht haben, sich zu schützen? Der bei dem ein Geheimnis in einer Person verborgen wird? Wie habt ihr die Person noch mal genannt? Ach ja, Geheimniswahrer?", fragte Marion.

„Genau! Und nur der Geheimniswahrer kann jemand anderem das Geheimnis, das er behütet, verraten. Deshalb hat er diese Zettel geschrieben. So konnte er dir am einfachsten meine Adresse und die der Weasleys anvertrauen. Deshalb ist es auch so wichtig, dass ich die Zettel nun verbrannt habe. Sonst könnte jeder, der sie zufällig entdeckt, dadurch den Wolfsbau oder den Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 finden.", fuhr Sirius fort. „Gut, dann können wir ja jetzt gehen.", meinte Marion offensichtlich zufrieden mit der Erklärung und trat beherzt in die immer noch grünen Flammen. Sirius folgte ihr leicht den Kopf schüttelnd. Dann verschwanden die beiden. Es folgten Harry und Remus.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als sie im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 aus dem Kamin stiegen. Die Küche war nicht wieder zu erkennen. Sie wirkte viel freundlicher. Sie wurden freudig von den Weasleys begrüßt, die, seit die Podmores Anfang Juli ausgezogen waren, das Hauptquartier alleine bewohnten. Harry, Sirius und Remus waren seit Sirius Geburtstag nicht mehr hier gewesen. Vor allem Sirius stand die Überraschung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, wie anders allein die Küche wirkte, obwohl nur ein paar Möbel ausgetauscht waren und Molly etwas umgestellt hatte.

Marion bekam einen kleinen Schreck, als plötzlich aus dem Nichts Kreacher vor Ihnen stand. „Wünschen Meister etwas von Kreacher?", fragte der Hauself und zu sich selbst murmelte er: „Oh wenn die Miss. das hier alles sehen könnte, alles haben sie zerstört, und ihr missratener Sohn hat eine Muggel dabei. Hier im fürnehmen und gar alten Haus der Blacks eine Muggel. Und dieser Halbblüter. Oh diese Schande, diese Schande." Sirius stieg die Zornesröte ins Gesicht.

„Wie haltet ihr es nur mit dieser kleinen Ratte aus?", fragte er Mrs Weasley aufgebracht.

„Wir ignorieren ihn soweit möglich. Was anderes können wir kaum tun, da er ja nicht auf uns hört. Wir hatten gehofft, dass er ohne das Gemälde deiner Mutter umgänglicher wird, aber wie du siehst.", erklärte diese achselzuckend.

„Nutzt ihr das oberste Stockwerk jetzt mit?", fragte Sirius, dem eine Lösung eingefallen war. „Nein, wieso?", fragte Molly. „Mir ist gerade eine Lösung gekommen.", erklärte Sirius, ehe er sich an Kreacher wandte, „Kreacher!" „Ja, Meister, dreckiger Blutsverräter." Sirius fuhr wütend zwischen das erneute Gemurmel: „Du wirst ab sofort im obersten Stockwerk bleiben und dieses sauber halten. Hast du verstanden. Es ist dir ansonsten nur noch erlaubt, dir in der Küche etwas zu essen zu holen. Die übrige Zeit bleibst du dort oben. Und wenn Mrs Weasley dir einen Befehl gibt, dann wirst du ihn in Zukunft befolgen, als ob er von mir kommen würde." Kreacher sah Sirius wütend an, verschwand dann aber aus der Küche. „Wenigstens gehorcht er mir noch.", meinte Sirius seufzend.

„Was war das?", fragte Marion. „Das war Kreacher, ein Hauself. Das hier ist das Haus, in dem ich aufgewachsen bin, auch wenn ich es nicht wieder erkenne.", sagte Sirius. „Wir können ja eine kleine Führung machen, bis Mum mit dem Tee fertig ist.", schlug Ron vor. Sie waren einverstanden. Die Küche hatte sie sehr neugierig auf den Rest des Hauses gemacht.

Während der Führung klärte Sirius Marion über Hauselfen und seine Familie auf. Als sie eine halbe Stunde später in der Küche bei Kuchen und Tee saßen, waren Harry, Remus und besonders Sirius immer noch überwältigt von der Veränderung des Hauses.

Es war wirklich nicht wieder zu erkennen. Der düstere ungemütliche Grimmauldplatz hatte sich in einen gemütlichen Ort verwandelt, an dem man sich durchaus zu Hause fühlen konnte. Rons Zimmer war auch schon wieder in Orange tapeziert. Das einzige, das an den alten Grimmauldplatz erinnerte, war der Stammbaum der Blacks, der immer noch im Salon hing, doch war dieses Zimmer nun so geschickt eingerichtet, dass er nicht wirklich auffiel.

„Ich hab zu Harry nach meinem Geburtstag gesagt, dass wenn einer dieses Haus wohnlich machen könnte, du es bist Molly, aber dass es möglich ist, aus diesem Ort wirklich ein zu Hause zu machen, hätte ich nie gedacht. Ich bin zutiefst beeindruckt.", hatte Sirius erklärt, kaum dass sie alle in der Küche am Tisch saßen. Auch die anderen hatten ihr Erstaunen zum Ausdruck gebracht, so dass Mrs Weasley schließlich ganz rot vor Verlegenheit geworden war, aber auch vor Stolz. Mr Weasley dagegen hatte in Marion, die sich ja eine ganze Woche seelisch hatte auf ihn einstellen können, ein williges Opfer gefunden, die ihm bereitwillig alles Mögliche und Unmögliche wie Videorekorder oder Stabmixer erklärte.

Als kein Kuchen mehr da war und sie nur noch gemütlich an ihrem Tee nippten, fragte Mr Weasley in die Runde: „Habt ihr eigentlich heute schon den Tagespropheten gelesen?" Fast alle schüttelten den Kopf. Mr Weasley fuhr fort: „Die Muggelabwehr hat gestern an verschiedenen Orten in ganz Britannien versagt. Ein Muggel ist sogar auf den Bahnsteig 9¾ geraten. Sie sind sich nicht sicher, ob sie alle Muggel gekriegt haben, die durch die Absperrungen gekommen sind. Das kann ganz schön ins Auge gehen. Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, wer so etwas tut und vor allem warum."

„Das frage ich mich schon, seit dem Vorfall damals im Tropfenden Kessel.", warf Sirius ein, „Es hat doch kein Zauberer etwas davon, wenn die Muggel alles über uns erfahren und dies ist der einzige Grund der mir einfällt, warum jemand Muggelabwehrzauber deaktivieren sollte. Ich meine, was anderes soll dies alles bezwecken, als dass Muggel durch Zufall über Zauberer stolpern und so erfahren, dass es uns wirklich gibt."

„Und wenn diese Vorfälle nur Ablenkungsmanöver sind?", gab Remus zu bedenken. Nachdenklich tranken sie ihren Tee zu Ende. „Vielleicht sollten wir den Orden zusammenrufen.", sagte Sirius schließlich. „Ja, aber heute nicht mehr.", meinte Remus mit einem Blick in Richtung Marion. „Was für einen Orden?", fragte Marion auch schon prompt.

Sie waren nicht eher vom Grimmauldplatz nach Hause gekommen, bis Marion alles über den Orden des Phoenix erfahren hatte. „Ich würde auch gerne helfen, gegen diesen Voldemort etwas zu unternehmen, aber ich glaube kaum, dass ihr eine Muggel gebrauchen könnt.", hatte sie seufzend gemeint. Doch damit lag sie falsch, wie sich nach dem Treffen der Ordensmitglieder herausstellte, das schon am nächsten Tag stattfand.

Marion und Harry spielten gerade eine Runde ‚Mensch ärgere dich nicht', als Sirius und Remus zurückkamen. Harrys hatte soeben einen von Marions Spielsteinen heraus geworfen und dieser wurde nun gerade von einem seiner Steine quer über das Brett geschleift. „Und was ist bei dem Treffen herausgekommen?", fragte Harry, sobald Sirius und Remus es sich neben ihnen gemütlich gemacht hatten. „Nicht viel.", gab Sirius zu. „Wir sind uns nur einig, dass es wichtig ist zu beobachten, ob in der Muggelwelt Gerüchte aufkommen, dass es Zauberer gibt. Aber was derjenige, der hinter dem allen steckt bezwecken will, damit sind wir nicht wirklich weiter gekommen.", erläuterte Remus.

„Und wie wollt ihr Gerüchte bei den Muggeln mitbekommen?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Durch Muggel natürlich.", erwiderte Sirius, „Marion, du wolltest doch helfen?" Marion sah ihn verdutzt an. „Ich soll euch helfen. Wie denn?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Könntest du die Augen und die Ohren offen halten, ob es irgendwo Gerüchte gibt, dass seltsame Dinge geschehen sind, z.B. im Radio, in der Zeitung oder auch bei dir in der Tierklinik. Die Leute tratschen doch bestimmt gerne mit dir.", bat Sirius sie. „Natürlich kann ich das. Kein Problem. Unter einer Bedingung.", erwiderte Marion.

„Ja?", fragte Sirius unsicher nach. „Du verzauberst mich bald, damit ich euch einmal beim Fliegen zuschauen kann. Du hast doch irgendwas von einem Zauber gesagt, nach dem mir Muggelabwehr nichts mehr ausmacht.", sagte Marion. „Wenn's weiter nichts ist.", meinte Sirius erleichtert. Er stand auf, zückte seinen Zauberstab, hielt diesen über Marion und murmelte etwas. Sofort kam ein Schwall an Funken aus dem Zauberstab, der Marion ganz umgab und für ein paar Augenblicke wie eine seltsame Aura um sie herum leuchtete. Dann ließ Sirius den Zauberstab sinken. „Jetzt macht dir Muggelabwehr nichts mehr aus.", erklärte er.

„Gut, dann kann ich ja mit euch zu diesem Spiel kommen.", meinte Marion augenzwinkernd. Sirius lachte und gab ihr einen Kuss. Sie hatten Marion erklärt, dass sie nicht ins Stadion kommen konnte. Nun, dass war nun wirklich hinfällig. „Ich glaube das Spiel ist ausverkauft. Die Cannons gegen die Tornados ist eben doch eines der Topspiele. Du siehst, wir haben jetzt ein neues Problem. Tut mir leid!", erklärte Sirius ihr schließlich. Marion sah enttäuscht aus.

„Du kannst meine Karte haben.", bot Remus an. „Nein, dass kann ich nicht annehmen. Ich weiß wie sehr ihr euch alle auf dieses Spiel freut.", lehnte Marion bestimmt ab.

„Es macht mir wirklich nichts aus, dir die Karte zu geben. Ich hatte mich im Wochenende vertan, als wir das Spiel aussuchten. Ich dachte es wäre eine Woche früher. An dem Samstag kann ich gar nicht mit. Also kannst du die Karte ruhig haben.", erklärte Remus ihr. „Wieso? Das Spiel ist doch in zwei Wochen?", fragte Sirius verwirrt nach.

„Nein! Es ist in drei. Wir haben die Spieltage verwechselt.", berichtigte ihn Remus. Sirius ging hinüber zum Kaminsims, wo die Karten lagen. Er betrachtete sie und kam dann nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Kalender neben dem Kamin mit schuldbewusster Miene zurück. „Das tut mir leid. Verflucht, der Samstag ist wirklich der 5. und nicht der 6. Spieltag.", sagte Sirius. „Wieso? Was ist denn an diesem Samstag?", wollte Marion wissen.

„Am Samstag ist gar nichts, aber am Freitag ist Vollmond. Deshalb werde ich am Samstag nicht mitkönnen.", erklärte ihr Remus. Sie sah diesen nur fragend an, als sie sich erkundigte: „Und warum kannst du nicht mit, nur weil am Freitag Vollmond ist?"

„Hast du es ihr nicht gesagt, Sirius?", fragte Remus, Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und Remus lächelte dankbar zurück. Er sagte den Leuten lieber selbst, was er war und Sirius wusste das. Remus fuhr fort: „Dann werde ich es jetzt tun. Marion zuerst musst du wissen, dass du keine Angst vor mir haben musst. Ich habe eine Krankheit, die nicht heilbar ist. Sie ist nicht ansteckend, außer ich würde dich in einer Vollmondnacht beißen.", Marion sah nun noch verwirrter aus als zuvor, „Marion, ich habe Lykanthropie."

Marion traf es wie ein Schlag. „Du, du, du bist ein Werwolf?", stammelte sie erschrocken. „Das ist richtig.", sagte Remus schlicht. „Und du verwandelst dich wirklich bei Vollmond?", fragte Marion weiter. Remus nickte, als er antwortete: „Ja, ich verwandle mich jeden Vollmond in dieses Monster, was sehr schmerzhaft und Kräfte zehrend ist und um deine weiteren Fragen auch noch gleich zu beantworten, nein, ich verwandle mich nicht auch an anderen Tagen oder wenn ich wütend werde oder ähnliches. Ich wurde gebissen, als ich noch ein ganz kleiner Junge war. Was hab ich noch vergessen, ach ja, es gibt einen Trank, den ich die Woche vor Vollmond nehme, damit ich meinen Verstand behalte und als Werwolf nicht so gefährlich bin."

„Das heißt, dass es absolut ungefährlich ist, hier mit dir in einem Zimmer zu sitzen!", stellte Marion fest. „Würde ich sonst hier sein? Denkst du wirklich, dass ich Harry, Sirius oder dich wissentlich dieser Gefahr aussetzen würde?", gab Remus Marion zu bedenken. „Und ich kann wirklich deine Karte haben?", fragte Marion weiter, offensichtlich um das Thema zu wechseln. „Ja, kannst du.", erklärte Remus. „Danke!", sagte Marion und beugte sich hinüber, um Remus einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

Dieser lief rot an und bekam darüber hinaus einen gespielt eifersüchtigen Blick von Sirius. Sirius war in Gedanken wieder einmal zutiefst beeindruckt davon, wie Marion all dies aufnahm. Man konnte fast meinen, dass sie doch ein wenig magisch war, so selbstverständlich, wie sie die Zaubererwelt annahm.

„Harry, hast du im Kräuterbeet das Unkraut gejätet und das Geschirr abgewaschen?", fragte Sirius nach einer Weile. „Jawohl, Mr. Black, ihr persönlicher Hauself hat darüber hinaus aufgeräumt und im Wohnzimmer saubergemacht.", erwiderte Harry. Sirius war der leicht verstimmte Unterton in Harrys Antwort nicht entgangen, auch wenn dies eigentlich ein Scherz gewesen sein sollte, wie er annahm.

„Harry, gibt es etwas, worüber du mit mir reden möchtest?", fragte er deshalb behutsam nach. Harry musterte seinen Vater kurz, ehe er sich endlich von der Seele redete, was ihn schon seit seinem Geburtstag belastete: „Sirius, ich helfe euch wirklich gern, es ist nur, nun ja, ich fand es letzte Woche ein bisschen viel. Mir kam es vor, als ob ihr zwei den Unterricht in diesen neuen Zaubern als Vorwand benutzt habt, um mal eine Woche auszuspannen.

Ich meine, ist ja nichts dagegen zu sagen. Es wäre nur schön, wenn wir irgendwie einen Plan aufstellen könnten, wer wann was zu tun hat, damit wir die Arbeit gerecht aufteilen können. Jedenfalls hab ich keine Lust die nächsten drei Wochen hier im Wolfsbau weiterhin euer Hausmädchen zu spielen. Da kann ich auch gleich zu den Dursleys zurück."

Der letzte Satz saß. Harry tat er schon leid, kaum, dass er ihn ausgesprochen hatte.

„Hattest du wirklich das Gefühl, dass wir dich ausgenutzt haben?", fragte Remus ernst zurück.

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint.", setzte Harry an. Sirius und Remus sahen ihn auffordernd an. „Wie ich schon gesagt habe, ich fände es nur schön, wenn wir einen Plan machen könnten. Ich helfe euch ja gern. Ehrlich gesagt war mir vorher fast schon ein bisschen langweilig. Aber ein bisschen weniger Arbeit wäre schon nicht schlecht.", redete Harry schließlich weiter.

„Ich gebe zu, dass das die letzte Woche ein bisschen viel war, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke.", bemerkte Sirius, „Du hattest ja kaum einmal eine Stunde Freizeit. Vielleicht haben wir es ja übertrieben. Aber so sollte es ja auch gar nicht weitergehen, Harry. Es ging nur darum, dir die Zauber erst einmal richtig beizubringen. Schließlich musst du ja auch irgendwann einmal alleine zurechtkommen."

„Aber nicht schon Morgen, oder? Das hört sich ja so an, als ob du mich bald loswerden möchtest.", fragte Harry beleidigt nach.

„Beim Merlin, nein, Harry. Wie kommst du denn auf so eine absurde Idee?", beeilte sich Sirius zu sagen, „Harry, du machst jetzt erst einmal die Schule fertig und dann die Aurorenausbildung, auch wenn ich nicht ganz so begeistert davon bin, aber das ist deine Entscheidung. Dabei wirst du dann ein nettes Mädchen finden und ich glaube kaum, dass du dann noch hier bei deinem alten langsam datterich werdenden Vater leben möchtest."

„Aber wenn wir wie die Dursleys sind, willst du ja vielleicht gar nicht so lange hier leben.", warf nun Remus gespielt beleidigt ein.

„Das ist mir nur rausgerutscht. Es tut mir leid, OK!", entgegnete Harry genervt, „Wieso bist du eigentlich nicht begeistert davon, dass ich ein Auror werden möchte, Sirius?" „Harry, es ist einfach ein sehr gefährlicher Beruf, den du dir ausgesucht hast. Ich weiß, dass du sehr gut in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bist, schließlich bin ich dein Lehrer, aber ich weiß schon heute, dass ich ständig Angst haben werde, dass dir etwas zustößt. Ich habe heute schon genug Angst um dich. Und heute kommst du wenigstens unfreiwillig in Gefahr und nicht auch noch freiwillig.", erläuterte Sirius.

Darauf wusste Harry erst einmal nichts zu sagen. Er hatte noch nie von jemandem gehört, dass er Angst um ihn hatte. „Du weißt doch, dass ich auf mich aufpassen kann. Ich bin schon öfter Voldemort entkommen, als ihr beide zusammen.", entgegnete Harry schließlich noch leicht verstimmt. „Das weiß ich doch, aber du warst dabei auch oft dem Tod nahe.", gab Sirius zu bedenken. „Aber ich bin dennoch bis jetzt noch jedes Mal entkommen.", entgegnete Harry herausfordernd.

„Harry, meinst du nicht, dass es für Eltern normal ist, sich Sorgen um ihre Kinder zu machen und sich einen etwas ruhigeren Job für sie zu wünschen?", gab Sirius seinem Sohn zu bedenken. Er verstand nicht, was Harry so aufbrachte.

„Nein ich hab keine Ahnung, wie Eltern sich normal benehmen. Ich hab mir früher immer gewünscht, Eltern wie die anderen Kinder zu haben. Die einen von der Schule abholen. Die einem mal ein Eis schenken. Die einen in den Arm nehmen, wenn man Angst hat. Die sich um einen sorgen, wenn man krank ist. Ich hab immer davon geträumt, dass irgendjemand, irgendein entfernter Verwandter oder so, kommen und mich mitnehmen würde. Aber es kam nie jemand. Stattdessen waren da immer nur die Dursleys, Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia, die mich wie einen kleinen Haussklaven behandelten und Dudley, der mich immer durch die Gegend gekickt hat. Das hatte Dumbledore ja wunderbar eingefädelt. Es ist ja egal, wie es dem Jungen geht, Hauptsache er ist sicher. Wieso hat eigentlich keiner je nach mir gesehen?"

„Harry", versuchte Remus ihn zu beschwichtigen, aber Harry kam jetzt erst so richtig in Fahrt: „Wo wart ihr eigentlich? Ich meine OK, Sirius, du saßt im Gefängnis, aber Remus, wo warst du und die anderen Ordensmitglieder. Mum und Dad hatten doch bestimmt auch noch mehr Freunde. Wieso hat mich nicht einmal jemand von euch besucht. Wieso hat es keinen von euch geschert, wie es mir ging?" Tränen liefen Harrys Wange herunter.

„Dumbledore hat dich von uns abgeschottet. Er meinte, dass es nicht gut wäre, dass du weißt, wer du bist. Mich hat er damals erst einmal auf Voldemorts Spuren geschickt, die ich bis Rumänien verfolgt habe. Als ich zurückkam, warst du nicht mehr auffindbar.", versuchte Remus zu erklären.

„Und wieso haben mich dann andere Zauberer gefunden?", schleuderte ihm Harry entgegen.

„Harry, jetzt werde nicht unfair. Keiner konnte doch ahnen, wie schlecht es dir bei den Dursleys ging.", schaltete sich Sirius wieder ein.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, nachdem ich nach dem dritten Schuljahr wieder zurück zu den Dursleys musste? Ich war noch nie so nahe dran gewesen, von dort wegzukommen. Und dann zu Hause hab ich mich gefragt, wieso ich, wenn schon nicht bei dir, nicht wenigstens bei jemand anderem Leben konnte, die Weasleys vielleicht oder Remus, aber nein, Dumbledore musste da ja dazwischenfunken. Hauptsache sicher! Wie's mir geht, das interessiert ja niemand."

„Harry, ich kenne diesen Dumbledore nicht, aber ich glaube kaum, dass er wollte, dass es dir schlecht ging.", versuchte nun auch Marion, Harry zu beschwichtigen, was jedoch nach hinten losging: „Dass ich nicht lache. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie oft ich nach Voldemorts Wiedergeburt nachts schreiend wach geworden bin. Aber das hat Dumbledore ja nicht interessiert. Wieso habt ihr mich damals nicht eher in den Grimmauldplatz geholt? Es kann doch nicht über einen Monat gedauert haben, bis ihr soweit alles geregelt hattet. Ron und Hermine waren doch auch schon länger dort."

„Harry, du hast keine Ahnung, wie Sirius Dumbledore damals genervt hat, aber er hat nicht mit sich reden lassen. Harry, es war damals einfach nicht sicher, dich schon noch ein paar Tagen von den Dursleys wegzuholen.", warf Remus ein. „Wieso habt ihr mich nicht einfach geholt, auch gegen Dumbledores Befehl?", fragte Harry enttäuscht.

„Ich war kurz davor, als Dumbledore endlich eingewilligt hat. Wahrscheinlich hat er gespürt, dass ich dich nicht einen Tag länger dort gelassen hätte. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass du abhauen wolltest. Harry, es tat mir damals in der Seele weh, nicht bei dir sein zu können.", erklärte Sirius, „Harry du hast alles Recht, wütend zu sein, wegen dem was geschehen ist. Nur bitte, du kannst nicht Dumbledore die Schuld für alles geben."

„Wie kannst du dich hinter ihn stellen. Wenn er damals eingegriffen hätte, dann wärest du nicht so lange in Askaban gewesen und ich hätte eine Familie gehabt.", schoss Harry zurück, „Wenn Dumbledore nicht Hagrid mich hätte holen lassen, dann hättest du mich mitgenommen und wärst nicht hinter Wurmschwantz hergejagt."

Sirius sah Harry schuldbewusst an. Wie oft hatte er sich schon vorgeworfen, dass er Peter damals gejagt hatte. Alles wäre anders gekommen. Nicht Dumbledore, sondern er wäre für Harry verantwortlich gewesen. „Harry, du hast doch jetzt eine Familie, auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht ganz so ist, wie du sie dir gewünscht hast.", versuchte Marion nochmals ihr Glück.

Harry sah die drei an. Er schien zu überlegen. Remus atmete auf. Der Junge schien sich endlich zu beruhigen, wobei als Dr. Lupin musste er sagen, dass dieser Ausbruch wahrscheinlicher wieder ein guter Schritt in die richtige Richtung gewesen war. Harry lernte endlich, anderen seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Auch wenn es doch noch etwas heftig gewesen war.

„Nein!", kam es schließlich von Harry und Remus dachte schon, dass er sich zu früh gefreut hatte, doch aus Harry brach es schließlich heraus, „Nein, ich habe genau die Familie, die ich mir immer gewünscht habe." Damit warf er sich Sirius in die Arme.


	10. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

**Das 7. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Rückkehr nach Hogwarts 

Den Rest der Ferien ließen Remus und Sirius Harry von kleineren Pflichten abgesehen unbehelligt. „Wenn dir langweilig ist, kannst du ruhig Ron besuchen gehen. Du kannst jederzeit den Kamin benutzen.", hatte ihm Sirius darüber hinaus am nächsten Tag vorgeschlagen. Einen dieser Besuche hatte Harry auch dazu genutzt, unter Mrs Weasleys Aufsicht natürlich, seine Schulbücher zu besorgen.

In diesen Wochen lernte Harry nur noch einen neuen Zauber. Er hatte eines Morgens im Bad festgestellt, dass ihm auf einmal viel mehr Haare im Gesicht wuchsen, als dies normal der Fall war. Sein Bartwuchs hatte eindeutig eingesetzt. Er war hinunter zu Sirius gegangen, der ihm zeigte, wie sich Zauberer rasierten. „Das wird dich jetzt bis ans Ende deines Lebens begleiten.", hatte Sirius gestichelt. ‚Immerhin kann man sich mit dem Zauberstab nicht schneiden.', dachte sich Harry nur.

So verging die Zeit bis zum Quidditchspiel der Chuckled Cannons, auf das sich Harry wie der Rest auch tierisch freute. Einziger Wermutstropfen war, dass Remus nicht mitkonnte. Im gleichen Maße wie es Remus die Woche vor dem Spiel schlechter ging, stieg bei den anderen die freudige Erwartung auf das Spiel, auch wenn sie dabei ein schlechtes Gewissen hatten.

Am entsprechenden Samstag dann, lief Harry wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Gegend. Er hoffte, dass das Spiel wenigstens so gut wie das während der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft werden würde. Sirius hatte ihn sogar einmal ermahnen müssen, dass Remus oben schlief.

Alle versammelten sich gegen Nachmittag im Wolfsbau. Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Marion und Harry reisten mit einem Portschlüssel zum Stadion. Der Stadioneingang war neben einem Fußballstadion versteckt. Man musste durch einen Parkscheinautomaten laufen, um ins Stadion zu gelangen. Sie drängten sich durch die vielen Zauberer zu ihren Plätzen.

Sirius hatte Marion am Abend zuvor noch schnell die wichtigsten Quidditchregeln erklärt. Außerdem hatte er für sich und Marion noch zwei Omniglas besorgt. Sie musterte nun alles neugierig: Das Spielfeld, die vielen Zauberer und vor allem die Reklametafel.

Das Spiel war genial. Es musste wirklich ein Topspiel sein. Die Spieler flogen so schnell, dass Harry Mühe hatte, sie mit seinem Omniglas zu verfolgen. Leider war das Spiel nicht sehr lange. Der Schnatz wurde bereits nach einer halben Stunde gefangen. Der Endstand war 170:110 für die Cannons. Harry musste sich jedoch eingestehen, dass die Cannons eher glücklich gewonnen hatten.

Im Klartext hieß das, dass der Schnatz dem Sucher der Cannons fast ins Auge geflogen wäre. Harry bezweifelte, dass dieser den Schnatz sonst so schnell hätte fangen können. Die Tornados waren eigentlich viel besser gewesen, jedoch würde er das nicht laut sagen, schließlich wollte er nicht von Ron umgebracht werden. Dieser war einfach nur happy. Sie kehrten mit dem Portschlüssel zurück in den Wolfsbau, wo sie noch lange über das Spiel diskutierten, ehe Ron, Hermine und Ginny sich auf den Heimweg machten.

Die letzten Tage im Wolfsbau vergingen für Harrys Geschmack viel zu schnell. Schon war es Mittwoch, der 1. September, also Schuljahresbeginn. „Wenigstens kannst du diesmal mit Remus zusammen apparieren.", meinte Sirius, „Ich komme nach, sobald ich mich von Marion verabschiedet habe." „Marion kommt mit zum Bahnhof?", fragte Harry amüsiert. „Nein, aber sie hat sich den Vormittag frei genommen. Ich appariere nachher bis vor die Absperrung. Dort werde ich mich dann verwandeln und zu dir ins Abteil kommen.", erklärte Sirius.

„Heißt das, dass ich nicht alleine im Zug fahren darf?", fragte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Anordnung von Dumbledore. Ein Lehrer soll den Zug begleiten. Die Wahl fiel auf mich. Aber ich kann auch ganz normal mitfahren und mir ein anderes Abteil suchen, wenn dir das lieber ist.", meinte Sirius dazu nur. „Ehrlich gesagt, ist mir das egal.", äußerte Harry, „Wann kommt den Marion?"

„Sie wollte eigentlich längst hier sein, ach da ist sie ja.", antwortete Sirius, als er Marion im Vorgarten entdeckte, „Harry, gehst du nach oben und siehst nach, ob du etwas vergessen hast?" „Sag doch, dass ihr noch ein bisschen alleine sein wollt.", entgegnete Harry mit wissendem Blick. Sirius scheuchte ihn nach oben.

Es war schwer für Sirius, sich von Marion für so lange Zeit zu trennen. Die beiden hatten den letzten Monat fast jede freie Minute miteinander verbracht. Marion hatte schon gemeint, dass sie eigentlich ihre Wohnung aufgeben könnte, wenn es im Wolfsbau Strom gäbe. Doch auf ihre Lieblingssendung wollte sie auf keinen Fall verzichten. Sirius hatte bei ihr zu Hause nun auch den Fernseher entdeckt und schon gemeint, sie müssten mal sehen, ob sie irgendwie Strom bekommen konnten. Nur leider war dies vermutlich nicht mit dem Fidelus Zauber vereinbar.

Marion kam aufgeregt hereingestürmt. Doch bevor sie auch nur zu Atmen kommen konnte, wurde ihr dieser schon wieder in Form von Küssen geraubt. „Sirius, jetzt ist aber gut.", wehrte Marion sich schließlich. „Nein, noch lange nicht.", flüsterte dieser ihr ins Ohr. Er hatte vor jeden Moment bis zur Abreise zu genießen. „Sirius, ich mein's ernst. Du musst dir das hier erst ansehen, dann können wir weitermachen.", sagte Marion bestimmt. „Was hast du da?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Das ist eine Tratschzeitung, die ich heute am Zeitungsstand entdeckt habe, schau dir mal die Schlagzeile an.", antwortete Marion aufgeregt. Sie hielt Sirius eine Ausgabe der Sun hin. Vorne auf der Titelseite prangte ein Bild von einem Mann und einer Frau vor einem Bild von einer gruseligen Hexe, die auf einem Besen flog. Darüber prangte groß die Schlagzeile „Hexen auf fliegenden Besen gesichtet." und in klein darunter „Wir haben das Inferno überlebt, zwei Augenzeugen berichten".

Sirius überflog besorgt den Artikel. So wie es aussah, waren am letzten Samstag die beiden durch den Parkscheinautomat ins Quidditchstadion gefallen. Es gab sogar Fotos, auf denen Zauberer in orangen Umhängen auf Besen zu erkennen waren. Im Artikel hieß es, dass die Fotos mit neuesten Methoden untersucht worden waren und es sich um keine Fotomontagen handelte.

Sirius eilte zum Kamin, er entzündete ein Feuer und warf Flopulver in die Flammen. Kurze Zeit später kam er zu Marion zurück. „Dumbledore ist nicht in seinem Büro. Ich werde die Zeitung mitnehmen, wenn ich darf.", sagte er. „Natürlich! Du siehst heute irgendwie ganz anders aus. Ist es normal, dass Zauberer Umhänge tragen?", fragte Marion, die Sirius interessiert musterte. „Eigentlich schon, ja! Ehrlich gesagt würde es meine Schüler ziemlich wundern, wenn ich mit Muggelsachen rumlaufen würde.", meinte Sirius achselzuckend. „Ich glaube, ich muss noch viel über deine Welt lernen.", erklärte Marion kopfschüttelnd. „Aber nicht jetzt.", flüsterte Sirius, „Ich vermiss dich jetzt schon." Damit begann Sirius wieder Marion zu küssen.

„Hm hmm! Ihr Turteltäubchen solltet euch langsam verabschieden. Harry und ich apparieren jetzt. Harry, ich nehme deinen Koffer und den Käfig. Ich denke, du wirst genug damit zu tun haben, nicht auf irgendjemandem zu landen, bei dem Trubel, der mit Sicherheit heute auf dem Bahnsteig herrscht.", meinte Remus. Augenblicke später waren er und Harry verschwunden.

Sirius sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits 10:50 Uhr. „Ich muss los!", erklärte Sirius betrübt, „Aber ich hab noch ein Geschenk für dich.", Sirius ging ins Wohnzimmer und kam mit einem Käfig wieder, „Ich weiß, es ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich für Muggel, aber ich würde es nicht ertragen nichts von dir zu hören und so musst du nicht immer warten, bis ich dir eine Eule schicke."

„Heißt dass, dass ich dir dauernd schreiben soll, während du mich schmachten lässt? Sirius Black, so läuft das nicht!", erwiderte Marion empört. „Nein, nein, das meinte ich doch gar nicht. Natürlich schreib ich dir auch, jeden Tag, versprochen, aber ich dachte, du würdest dich über eine eigene Eule freuen.", entschuldigte Sirius sich sofort. Marion betrachtete die Eule im Käfig. Es war ein hübscher Waldkauz mit herrlichem Gefieder. „Ich hatte noch nie einen Vogel. Am besten schickst du mir als Erstes eine Pflegeanleitung. Aber er ist herrlich. Wie heißt er denn?", sagte Marion.

Sirius war erleichtert. Marion schien sich doch über die Eule zu freuen. „Es ist wirklich ein er und einen Namen hat er noch nicht.", entgegnete Sirius. Marion beugte sich zu dem Waldkauz hinunter: „Nun, wie soll ich dich nennen? Wie wär's mit Merkur.", der Waldkauz blickte zu ihr auf und knabberte durch die Käfiggittern zärtlich an ihrem Finger.

„Ich glaube, er mag den Namen.", meinte Sirius, „Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Vergiss nicht zu schreiben! Und falls irgendetwas sein sollte, komm zu Remus. Er kann dir auf jeden Fall weiterhelfen." „Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon.", sagte Marion betrübt. „Ich dich auch.", entgegnete Sirius. Sie küssten sich ein letztes Mal. Dann disapparierte Sirius.

Entgegen seiner ersten Absichten apparierte Sirius direkt auf den Bahnsteig. Er schaffte es gerade noch einzusteigen, ehe der Zug anfuhr. Sirius ging von Abteil zu Abteil und fand schließlich Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Luna und Neville scherzend. Er wollte seinem Sohn nicht den Spaß verderben und ging deshalb weiter auf der Suche nach einem leeren Abteil. Er fand allerdings keins mehr. Es gab nur noch ein Abteil, das nur halbvoll war. Doch darin waren Malfoy und seine beiden Freunde. ‚Nein, dass muss ich mir nicht antun!', dachte sich Sirius und ging zurück zu Harrys Abteil.

Er öffnete die Tür und setzte seinen mitleiderweckendsten Hundeblick auf. „Ist hier noch ein Plätzchen frei für einen gestrandeten Lehrer, wenn dieser verspricht, sich ganz ruhig und brav in eine Ecke zu verziehen und nicht zu stören?", bat Sirius flehendlich. Diese Vorstellung wurde mit einem Lachen der sechs Jugendlichen quittiert. „Natürlich können Sie sich zu uns setzen, Professor Black.", meinte Neville. „Vielen Dank! Sie retten mich dadurch davor, die Zugfahrt in Begleitung von Mr Malfoy verbringen zu müssen.", erklärte Sirius.

„Ist wohl alles voll?", fragte Harry nach. Sirius nickte nur. Den nächsten Kommentar konnte Harry sich nicht verkneifen: „Das kommt davon, wenn sich zwei Turteltauben nicht voneinander trennen können." Sirius zog eine Grimasse und widmete sich der Ausgabe der Sun, die er immer noch in der Hand hatte. Er blätterte die Ausgabe durch und stellte fest, dass er sich wohl um eine Sonderausgabe handeln musste, denn die gesamte Zeitschrift widmete sich nur einem Thema: Hexen.

„Was liest du da, Sirius?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile neugierig. „Das ist irgendeine Muggelzeitung, die mir Marion heute früh gegeben hat.", erklärte Sirius. „Darf ich mal sehen?", fragte Hermine nach. Sirius gab ihr die Zeitschrift. Hermine hielt erschrocken den Atem an. „Sirius, das ist ernst.", äußerte sie, „Das ist nicht nur irgendeine Muggelzeitung. Das ist die Klatschzeitschrift der Muggel schlechthin. Die Sun und der Mirror sind die meistverkauften Zeitschriften in Großbritannien. Es gibt zwar viele, die behaupten, dass sie nur dummes Zeug schreiben, aber es gibt genug, die das, was hier drin steht für bare Münze nehmen."

„Dann ist es schlimmer, als ich gedacht habe. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es sich wenigstens nur um ein kleines Blatt handeln würde. Vergleichbar vielleicht mit dem Klitterer." Diese Bemerkung brachte ihm einen bösen Blick von Luna ein. „Nein, leider nicht. Und wenn ich mir die Fotos ansehe, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn das heute nicht sogar in den Nachrichten kommen würde. Sirius, ich befürchte, wir sind aufgeflogen, wenn sich das Ministerium nicht verdammt schnell etwas einfallen lässt.", erwiderte Hermine mit leichter Panik in der Stimme. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie dem Ministerium so etwas nicht zutraute.

„Dann sollte Dumbledore dies lieber möglichst schnell bekommen. Harry, leihst du mir bitte Hedwig?", erklärte Sirius. Kurze Zeit später war Hedwig mit der Zeitschrift und einer kurzen Nachricht unterwegs zu Dumbledore. Sirius war nun schon etwas wohler zumute, jedoch nicht Harry, der inzwischen sämtliches Vertrauen in Dumbledore verloren hatte.

Als sie Hogwarts erreichten, eilte Sirius sofort zu Dumbledore. Er stellte fest, dass dieser bereits den gesamten Orden versammelt hatte. „Ah, Sirius, schön Sie wieder zu sehen. Hatten sie einen schönen Sommer?", fragte Dumbledore, als Sirius in das Büro trat. „Ja, wunderschön, aber ich glaube kaum, dass Sie deshalb den Orden einberufen haben, Albus.", erwiderte dieser.

„Nein, durchaus nicht. Die Situation ist sehr ernst.", erklärte Dumbledore. „Hermine hatte Recht. Ich war bei Marion, um die Nachrichten zu sehen. Es ist zwar nicht die Schlagzeile, wie in der Sun, aber schon allein die Tatsache, dass es in den Nachrichten kommt, ist alarmierend.", erzählte Remus.

„Ich muss jetzt hinunter und die Schüler begrüßen. Sie haben alle Ihre Anweisungen. Remus, klären Sie doch bitte Sirius hier auf. Auf Wiedersehen!" Damit verschwand Dumbledore und nach ihm die anderen Ordensmitglieder bis auf Remus.

„Du warst bei Marion?", fragte Sirius gespielt eifersüchtig, als sie allein waren, doch Remus ging gar nicht auf dieses Spiel ein. „Sirius, Marion wird dir mit Merkur alles schicken, was sie an Gerüchten aufschnappt. Dumbledore hat Arthur und Kingsley außerdem zu den Redakteuren der Sun geschickt. Die beiden sollen diese überzeugen, dass die Muggel auf dem Titelblatt nur in die Dreharbeiten für einen neuen Film hineingeplatzt sind. Marion hat gemeint, dass das wohl am einleuchtendsten klingen würde.", erklärte er, „Darüber hinaus reisen wir jetzt durch ganz Britannien und überprüfen die Muggelabwehr." Sirius nickte nachdenklich. Mehr konnten sie vermutlich im Augenblick nicht tun. „Du kannst ja Seidenschnabel nehmen. Er würde sich mit Sicherheit freuen, wenn er wieder einmal raus käme.", meinte Sirius. Remus war von der Idee offensichtlich nicht gerade begeistert, ließ sich am Ende aber von Sirius doch noch überzeugen.

Sirius kam gerade noch rechtzeitig in die Große Halle, um etwas vom Nachtisch abzubekommen. Er beschloss, sich später in der Küche noch etwas zu Essen zu holen. Er betrachtete die Haustische. Es war auffällig, dass dieses Jahr wenig Erstklässler da waren, darunter sogar nur zwei Slytherins. Anscheinend waren die Eltern besorgt, nach dem was am Ende des letzten Schuljahres vorgefallen war. Dumbledore hatte ihm auch schon geschrieben, dass ein paar der Schüler die Schule gewechselt hätten. Sirius verstand, dass die Eltern besorgt waren, aber dachten sie wirklich, dass ihre Kinder in anderen Schulen sicherer waren. Sirius musste diese Frage für sich jedenfalls verneinen. Harry war immer noch dort am sichersten, wo er und Dumbledore in der Nähe waren.

Als der Nachtisch schließlich verschwand. Erhob sich Dumbledore für die üblichen Ansagen zum Schuljahresbeginn. „Ich freue mich, Sie alle zurück in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Es ist unerlässlich, Ihnen zuerst die Sicherheitsbestimmungen für dieses Jahr zu erklären. Es tut mir Leid, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass der Besuch im Dorf Hogsmeade bis auf unbestimmte Zeit verboten bleibt. Jedoch haben wir ein Abkommen mit den Besitzern der Läden dort, vor allem des Honigtopfes und Zonkos getroffen. Sie werden nun einmal im Monat hier ins Schloss kommen, um ihre Artikel anzubieten. Sie meinten, sie wüssten schon, was meine Schüler gebrauchen können.

Darüber hinaus ist es Ihnen weiterhin verboten, das Schloss ohne eine erwachsene Aufsichtsperson zu verlassen. Sie werden zum Unterricht im Freien stets im Schloss abgeholt werden und auch wieder dorthin zurückgebracht. Jedoch ist dies eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Die Geheimgänge ins Schloss wurden zerstört. Die Schutzzauber um Hogwarts herum wurden verstärkt und ergänzt. Es ist Dementoren nun unmöglich, das Gelände zu betreten. Aber es streunen immer noch vereinzelt Todesser herum, so dass es zu gefährlich ist, Sie alleine herumstreichen zu lassen. Dass der Verbotene Wald weiterhin verboten bleibt, ist selbstverständlich.

Ich freue mich jedoch Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass der Quidditchwettkampf zwischen den Häusern wieder stattfindet. Das Training der einzelnen Mannschaften wird hierbei von Madame Hooch beaufsichtigt. Zu den Spielen werden Sie wieder Häuserweise von Lehrern begleitet. Die Auswahlspiele finden nächste Woche statt. Mr Filch hat mich außerdem darum gebeten, Sie wieder daran zu erinnern, dass das Zaubern in den Gängen sowie eine Liste von Gegenständen, die Sie an seiner Bürotür einsehen können, verboten ist. Ansonsten wünsche ich Ihnen allen ein gutes Schuljahr." Damit setzte sich Dumbledore wieder und die Schüler machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Häuser.

„Super! Es gibt wieder Quidditch Spiele!", und ähnliches konnte man aus der Schülerschar immer wieder heraushören. Auch Ron und Harry unterhielten sich aufgeregt. „Wir müssen Katie ersetzen, sie ist letztes Jahr fertig geworden.", erklärte Harry. „Und vielleicht finden wir ja auch Ersatz für Kirke und Sloper. Schaden könnte das jedenfalls nicht.", fügte Ron leise hinzu. „Aber ihr beide werdet wieder kaum zum Lernen kommen, wenn ihr ständig trainiert, und dies ist immerhin unser Abschlussjahr. Vor allem du Harry, brauchst Spitzennoten, wenn du wirklich Auror werden willst.", warf Hermine ein.

„Sollen wir etwa nicht Quidditch Spielen?", fragte Ron, als ob Hermine nicht ganz dicht wäre. „Deinen Noten würde es jedenfalls nicht schaden.", entgegnete Hermine schnippisch. „Gute Idee von Dumbledore, dass die Leute aus Hogsmeade ihre Sachen jetzt in Hogwarts verkaufen können.", warf Harry rasch ein, um das Thema zu wechseln, da er einen Streit zwischen den beiden bereits am ersten Abend verhindern wollte. „Ich hoffe nur, dass sie nicht nur Süßigkeiten und Scherzartikel verkaufen.", meinte Hermine. „Was willst du denn sonst noch kaufen?", fragte Ron verständnislos nach. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Mit den beiden war es einfach hoffnungslos.

TBC

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Bis bald!

Pemaroth


	11. Unterricht

**Das 7. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer: Wie immer halt (s. Kapitel vorher).

Hallo alle zusammen!

Ich wollte gestern nicht wieder einfach schnell alles ins Internet stellen, sondern mir wieder Zeit zum Review beantworten lassen, deshalb gibt's das neue Kapitel heute erst.

Also wieder vielen Dank an euch fleißige Reviewer knuddel. Und natürlich an MyLoveIsYourLove für's Betalesen.

silberfell: Nein, ich finde dich überhaupt nicht zu forsch. Im Gegenteil. Du hast den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Das ist nämlich genau mein Hauptproblem beim Schreiben. Ich schreib immer viel zu schnell weiter. Ich mach's mittlerweile so, dass ich erst ein Kapitel runterschreibe und dann an den einzelnen Stellen ausschmücke, aber anscheinend kann ich da ja immer noch ein Haufen zulegen. Ich glaube, ich werde die ganze Geschichte noch mal überarbeiten, wenn sie fertig ist. Und ja, ich denke, wenn man weniger Schüler hat, braucht man weniger Abteile und deshalb haben sie einen Wagon abgekuppelt, aber außer, dass ich darüber noch hätte ein paar Worte verlieren sollen, hat das ganze eigentlich keine Bedeutung. Ich wollte nur einfach Sirius zu Hermine ins Abteil stecken. Dass Sirius auch mein absoluter Lieblingscharakter ist, merkt man glaub ich. Ansonsten, Danke für das große Lob. Und nicht scheuen mit Kritik. Da bin ich mir wenigstens sicher, dass die Leute auch ernst meinen, was sie schreiben.

Lia: Ja, so eine Eule, hätt glaub ich fast jeder gern. Will auch! Und ich muss zugeben, Harry kam wirklich etwas sehr zickig rüber. Aber er ist ja gerade in der lieben Pupertät. Ich glaube, da ist fast jeder ab und zu mal zickig. Ich hatte fedenfalls gerade meine kleine Cousine als sehr inspirierendes Vorbild zu Hause, als ich das geschrieben habe g.

Lara: Ein bischen was passiert vielleicht noch mit Marion, aber nicht mehr sehr viel. Im großen und ganzen ist der Kuchen gegessen. Man muss sich jetzt bald auch mit wichtigerem Herumschlagen. Und schön, dass das Geschenk anscheinend so gut angekommen ist. Ich hatte da eigentlich etwas bammel, weil das so eine aus der Not geborene Idee war (was schenkt man nur Zauberern? Ich steck gerade vor Weihnachten wieder in so einer Geschenkekrise! Hilfe!)

Korksie: Ich hab auch zu jeder Prüfung ein Kuscheltier dabei. Selbst zu meiner Diplomprüfung vor drei Wochen durfte Schlappi mit. Keine Ahnung warum, aber es beruhigt. (Selbst wenn die lieben wegen Spickgefahr im Rucksack bleiben müssen.) Die Idee mit der Kiste, war übrigens eine Notlösung verlegen kuck Mir fällt immer nichts ein, was man Harry, Sirius und Remus schenken könnte. Fällt dir vielleicht was ein, was man den dreien zu Weihnachten schenken könnte? Das steht ja auch schon bald wieder vor der Tür ahhhhhhh

Jetzt aber Schluss, bevor die Review Antworten noch länger als das Kapitel werden.

Viel Spaß damit!

Unterricht 

Am nächsten Morgen stellten Harry, Ron und Hermine erfreut fest, dass sie in der ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten. Weit weniger begeistert waren Harry und Hermine dagegen davon, dass sie gleich im Anschluss eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hatten. „Allerdings kann man Snape verkraften, wenn man danach den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit hat, sich von ihm zu erholen.", meinte Harry trocken. „Wieso?", fragte Ron nach. „Weil ich donnerstagnachmittags keinen Unterricht habe, deshalb.", erklärte Harry ihm. Ron warf einen erneuten Blick auf den Stundenplan. „Das ist nicht fair, dass du einen ganzen Nachmittag frei hast.", maulte Ron. „Ron, du und Harry, ihr habt außerdem zusammen mittwochnachmittags frei. Aber die Zeit solltet ihr lieber zum Lernen nutzen. Ich werde dieses Jahr wenig Zeit haben, mich auch noch um Eure schulischen Leistungen zu kümmern.", klärte Hermine sie auf. Harry und Ron warfen sich einen Blick zu, der eindeutig sagte, dass sie das nicht weiter schlimm fanden.

Die drei machten sich schließlich auf zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Sirius kam und das Klassenzimmer aufschloss. Als alle saßen, begrüßte er sie: „Es ist schön, Sie alle wohlbehalten wieder hier zu haben. Wenn irgendjemand von Ihnen die Hoffnung hatte, dass es dieses Jahr weniger Arbeit geben würde, muss ich ihn leider enttäuschen. Wir werden dieses Jahr sogar noch härter arbeiten müssen, als im letzten. Ihre UTZ Prüfungen stehen bevor und ich werde es nicht dulden, dass auch nur ein einziger von Ihnen nicht besteht.

Diese Prüfungen werden ihr ganzes weiteres Leben bestimmen. Von ihnen hängt es ab, welchen Beruf sie einmal ergreifen können. Also nehmen Sie die Prüfungen nicht zu leicht und denken Sie daran, dass sie bereits Anfang Juni stattfinden. Das mag sich jetzt vielleicht noch weit weg anhören, aber ich versichere Ihnen, der Juni kommt schneller, als Sie denken."

Sirius machte eine kurze Pause, um seinen Vortrag einsickern zu lassen. „Kommen wir zum eigentlichen Thema zurück, zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Wir werden im Prinzip so weitermachen, wie im letzten Jahr. In der Doppelstunde am Dienstag werden wir Fluchabwehr und andere Zauber üben, während wir in der Einzelstunde donnerstags die Theorie vertiefen. Heute werden wir uns mit dem Erkennen von Giften beschäftigen. Lassen Sie uns erst einmal zusammentragen, was Sie bei Professor Snape bereits über Gifte und Gegengifte gelernt haben."

„Jetzt weiß ich, wo Mad Eye seine Paranoia herhat. Er muss bei Sirius unterricht gehabt haben.", meinte Ron nach der Stunde. „So viel ich weiß, war es genau umgekehrt. Moody war Sirius Ausbilder auf der Aurorenschule.", erklärte Harry. „OK, so rum macht es auch Sinn. Am besten ist es doch, man isst und trinkt gar nichts mehr.", äußerte Ron. „Das dürfte bei deinen Brüdern doch nichts neues für dich sein.", erwiderte Harry augenzwinkernd. „Hast du auch wieder Recht.", lachte Ron, „Viel Spaß mit Snape!" „Danke, den werden wir bestimmt haben.", seufzte Harry und verschwand mit Hermine in Richtung der Kerker.

Snape begrüßte sie auf seine übliche Weise zurück in Hogwarts. Er ließ sie einen Trank zusammenbrauen, bei dem selbst Merlin Fehler gemacht hätte. „Was soll das sein, Potter?", blaffte Snape Harry nach der Stunde an, als dieser sein Probenfläschchen nach vorn brachte. „Mein Versuch eines Illusionstrankes.", antwortete Harry mit möglichst fester Stimme. „Versuch ist gut, Potter.", äußerte Snape gefährlich leise, „Vielleicht sollte ich sie einmal den Trank versuchen lassen, dann würden sie endlich verstehen, was es bedeutet, einen Trank exakt zu brauen oder auch nur, wie man die Brauanleitung exakt liest. Sie haben vergessen Riesenwurz zuzugeben und außerdem den Trank bei zu hoher Temperatur ziehen lassen. Sie werden mir also bis zur nächsten Stunde einen Aufsatz über Riesenwurz und einen weiteren über die Auswirkungen von zu hoher Temperatur auf Stinkmorchelextrakt schreiben. Sie können gehen."

„Das neue Schuljahr geht ja schon wieder gut los.", schimpfte Harry beim hinausgehen, „Einen Aufsatz für Sirius, welches Gift unserer Meinung nach das gefährlichste ist und jetzt auch noch drei Aufsätze für Snape." „Immerhin hast du ja den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit, schon mal mit den Aufsätzen anzufangen.", versuchte Hermine ihn auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen aufzumuntern, was ihr aber nur einen genervten Blick von Harry einbrachte.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Ron, als die beiden sich neben ihn setzten und er Harrys betrübte Miene sah. „Ach ich hab's doch gleich wieder geschafft, extra Hausaufgaben von Snape zu bekommen.", erklärte Harry. „Kopf hoch. Ich hab meinen Aufsatz für Sirius schon fertig. Den kannst du haben. Dann ist es nicht mehr ganz so viel Arbeit.", meinte Ron.

Doch kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, als ein Räuspern sie alle drei herumfahren ließ. Ron lief auf der Stelle rot an. „Das hab ich jetzt nicht gehört. Wehe die Aufsätze sehen auch nur annähernd gleich aus.", stichelte Sirius, der unbemerkt hinter ihnen gestanden hatte. „Du bist doch nicht etwa gekommen, um mich zu belauschen?", fragte Harry gespielt beleidigt. „Was denkst du von mir?", fragte Sirius theatralisch, „Nein, im ernst, ich wollte eigentlich zu Hermine. Hermine, kannst du heute nach dem Unterricht kurz in Dumbledores Büro kommen. Er hätte gerne deine Meinung zu den Ereignissen von gestern gehört." „Natürlich.", sagte Hermine leicht erstaunt darüber, dass man gerade sie hinzuzog. „Dann noch einen schönen Tag, ihr drei.", verabschiedete sich Sirius und ging hinüber zum Lehrertisch.

„Dumbledore muss aber sehr verzweifelt sein, wenn er eine Schülerin hinzuzieht.", überlegte Ron. „Andererseits war es aber gerade Hermine, die erkannte, welche Gefahr in den Artikeln steckt. Vielleicht will er sich auch einfach bedanken.", entgegnete Harry. „Wir werden es wissen, wenn ich von Dumbledore zurück bin.", sagte Hermine wieder einmal in ihren leicht hochnäsigen Ton verfallend.

Natürlich blieb hierauf der obligatorische Streit zwischen Ron und Hermine nicht aus, was Harry nur die Augen rollen ließ. Würden die beiden es denn nie lernen? Harry war fast schon froh, als die beiden sich immer noch streitend endlich in Richtung Geschichte aufmachten. Er selbst ging in die Bibliothek. Er hielt es mit Ron und schrieb zuerst einmal den Aufsatz für Sirius. Diesen abzuschreiben hätte jetzt keinen Wert mehr gehabt, schließlich konnte er nicht mehr behaupten, dass sie die Hausaufgaben zusammen gemacht hatten. Er war gerade damit fertig, als Ron zu ihm stieß, der sich gleich an seinen Geschichtsaufsatz machte.

Harry schaffte es auch noch den Aufsatz über Riesenwurz fertig zu schreiben, ehe die letzte Glocke läutete und sie hinunter zum Abendessen gingen. Harry war Recht zufrieden mit sich. Vielleicht erbarmte sich Hermine ja und würde heute Abend wenigstens die normale Hausaufgabe von Snape, den Aufsatz über die Wirkweise des Illusionstrankes, mit ihm zusammen machen. Dann hätte er nur noch einen Aufsatz übrig.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen Ron und Harry nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Aber Harrys Hoffnung mit Hermine zusammen den Aufsatz schreiben zu können, scheiterte. Hermine kam erst nach fast einer Stunde aus Dumbledores Büro zurück. Sie war ganz rot vor Aufregung. Kaum hatte sie sich zu den anderen beiden gesetzt, als sie von diesen auch schon mit Fragen bestürmt wurde.

„Und, was wollte Dumbledore jetzt von dir?", wollte Ron wissen. „Er wollte eigentlich gar nichts von mir.", begann Hermine zu erklären, wurde aber sofort von Ron unterbrochen. „Wieso lässt er dich dann in sein Büro kommen?", fiel er ihr ins Wort. Hermine warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. „Wenn du die Leute einmal aussprechen lassen würdest, wüsstest du es schon.", antwortete Hermine schnippisch.

„Was wüsste er dann schon?", fragte Ginny, die sich zu ihnen setzte. „Dumbledore hat Hermine heute in sein Büro gerufen und sie wollte uns gerade erklären warum.", klärte Harry Ginny auf, die daraufhin erwartungsvoll Hermine ansah. „Wie ich schon sagte, wollte Dumbledore gar nichts von mir persönlich. Er hat sich nur erst dafür bedankt, dass ich die Situation im Zug sofort erkannt habe und hat mir 10 Punkte für Gryffindor gegeben. Aber das war's auch schon.", begann Hermine von neuem. „Und dafür brauchte er eine Stunde?", fragte Ron erstaunt dazwischen.

„Ron!", kam es von Ginny und Harry gleichzeitig. „Ist ja schon gut.", antwortete Ron leicht beleidigt. „Darf ich jetzt zu Ende erzählen? Ich habe nämlich noch Hausaufgaben zu machen.", fragte Hermine und blickte in die Runde, ehe sie weiter berichtete, „Dumbledore hat mich gefragt, ob meine Eltern vielleicht bereit wären, genau wie Marion Informationen in der Muggelwelt für den Orden zu sammeln. Ich hab unter seiner Anleitung dann einen Brief nach Hause geschrieben. Das hat so lange gedauert." „Natürlich. Sechs Augen sehen mehr als zwei.", kommentierte Ginny das ganze.

„Es zeigt aber auch, dass Dumbledore sich ernsthaft Sorgen macht, wenn er quasi einen Beobachtungsring für Muggelnachrichten aufbaut.", überlegte Harry. Die anderen stimmten ihm zu. „Jetzt muss ich mich aber wirklich an meine Hausaufgaben machen. Der Aufsatz für Snape scheint wirklich knifflig zu sein.", sagte Hermine schließlich. „Können wir den vielleicht zusammen schreiben?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. Hermine nickte huldvoll und so setzten sie sich zusammen an einen Tisch und brüteten über den Illusionstrank. Der Aufsatz war wirklich knifflig. Selbst mit Hermines Hilfe dauerte es fast bis Mitternacht, bis Harry damit fertig war.

Der Freitag war leider nicht so erholsam für Harry wie noch der erste Unterrichtstag. Zur ersten Stunde gingen sie hinüber zu Kräuterkunde, wo Professor Sprout sie eklig stinkenden Dünger erst analysieren und schließlich auf die Pflanzen verteilen ließ. Diese Stunde war noch recht erholsam. Anders als die nächste Stunde, Zauberkunst.

Professor Flitwick hielt ihnen zuerst einen Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit der UTZ Prüfungen, der allerdings um einiges länger war, als der von Sirius. Dann begann er gleich mit seinem nächsten Vortrag. Er erklärte Ihnen, was es in den letzten Wochen für Vorfälle mit Muggelabwehr gegeben habe und wie gefährlich dies werden konnte. Zum Abschluss der Stunde meinte er dann, dass sie Montag damit beginnen würden, zu lernen, wie man Muggelabwehr setzt. Da sie nicht wirklich Stoff gemacht hatten, gab Professor Flitwick ihnen auch keine Hausaufgabe auf, was sie alle erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahmen, da sie schon von Professor Sprout einen Aufsatz über die richtige Zusammensetzung eines Stinkmorcheldüngers aufbekommen hatten.

Weiter ging es nach dem Mittagessen mit Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Harry freute sich genau wie Ron und Hermine Hagrid wieder zu sehen. Doch die Freude verflog bald, als er ihnen auftrug, die Hippogreifenherde zu versorgen, was hieß Füttern, Ausfliegen, was ja noch nicht so schlimm war, aber vor allem anschließend Ausmisten. Anstatt den Mist einfach wegzuzaubern, sollten sie ihn sammeln, da Professor Sprout ihn als Dünger haben wollte. Danach stanken sie alle so sehr, dass Harry bezweifelte, dass er jemals wieder normal riechen würde.

Als sie im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung ankamen, sprach Professor McGonagall dann auch als Erstes einen Zauber, um den Gestank zu vertreiben. Dann begann auch sie, wie zu erwarten gewesen war, einen Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit der UTZ Prüfungen. Dann sollten sie alle versuchen, eine Teekanne heraufzubeschwören. Harry stellte fest, dass er diesmal über die Ferien doch nicht allzu viel vergessen hatte. Natürlich bekamen sie von McGonagall weitere Hausaufgaben, so dass sie zusammen mit dem Aufsatz für Hagrid über die richtige Pflege von Hippogreifen bereits wieder drei Aufsätze zu erledigen hatten.

„Das Schuljahr fängt ja gut an!", war Rons Kommentar dazu. „Am besten schreiben wir die Aufsätze heute noch, dann können wir wenigstens das erste Wochenende hier in Hogwarts genießen.", seufzte Harry. „Das ist die richtige Einstellung.", lobte Hermine.

Das Wochenende verbrachten Harry und Ron vor allem damit, zusammen mit Ginny und Seamus Quidditch zu trainieren. Sie hatten Sirius dazu überreden können, seine Arbeit bei dem schönen Wetter draußen im Stadion zu machen. Sirius flog sogar am Sonntag ein paar Runden mit. „Das lenkt mich ein wenig ab.", erklärte er Harry. „Du vermisst Marion wohl sehr?", fragte Harry. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Und das obwohl ich ihr jeden Tag schreibe und sie mir. Aber es ist halt doch nicht dasselbe, wie sie um mich zu haben.", antwortete Sirius seufzend.

Der Montag war für Harry etwas erholsamer, als es der Freitag noch gewesen war. Er konnte genau wie Ron eine Stunde länger schlafen, während Hermine zu alte Runen musste. Für die beiden startete der Unterricht also mit einer Doppelstunde Verwandlung. Diesmal verlange Professor McGonagall schon mehr von ihnen. Sie sollten einen Stuhl heraufbeschwören. Harry schaffte es allerdings nur einen Hocker erscheinen zu lassen. Er bekam einfach keine Lehne hin, was ihm natürlich prompt einen weiteren Aufsatz einbrachte.

Es folgte die angekündigte Doppelstunde Zauberkunst über Muggelabwehr, der laut Professor Flitwick noch einige folgen würden. Wie Remus zu Hause erzählt hatte, waren die Zauber sehr kompliziert. Es war mehr eine Beschwörung, als eine einfache Zauberformel, die angewendet werden musste. Dabei durfte man sich aber nicht auf die Worte konzentrieren, sondern darauf, was man mit ihnen bewirken wollte.

An diesem Abend hatten Ron und Harry allerdings keine Zeit, ihre Hausaufgaben gleich zu erledigen. „Dafür bleibt uns ja noch der Mittwochnachmittag.", meinte Ron, was ihm einen missbilligenden Blick von Hermine einbrachte. An diesem Abend waren die Auswahlspiele für die Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor angesetzt worden. Professor McGonagall war am Morgen am Tisch der Gryffindors aufgetaucht und hatte erklärt, dass Ginny die neue Kapitänin der Mannschaft sein würde. Ron und Harry hatten sich erst ungläubige Blicke zugeworfen, dann aber Ginny gratuliert.

„Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass du es wirst Harry, du bist schließlich am längsten dabei. Oder Ron, er ist schließlich älter.", sagte Ginny verlegen. „Ich glaube, McGonagall weiß ganz genau, dass ich nicht wirklich was von Spielzügen verstehe und ich denke, sie wollte verhindern, dass der Kapitän ab jetzt jedes Jahr wechselt. Deshalb hat sie nicht Ron genommen. Er ist schließlich nur noch dieses Jahr an der Schule.", äußerte Harry achselzuckend. „Ich denke, Harry hat Recht. Und Seamus spielt erst ein Jahr mit und du schon das zweite. Ich glaube, du wirst das gut machen.", rang sich auch Ron zu einer Bemerkung durch.

Die Auswahlspiele liefen hervorragend. Sie fanden schnell einen Ersatz für Katie als Jägerin. Es war ein Junge Namens Brian Goodwind aus der dritten Klasse. Er hatte noch einen Kumpel Namens Stan Baker mitgebracht, der sich als Klasse Treiber entpuppte. Aber die absolute Überraschung war eine Fünftklässlerin Namens Caroline Striker, die, wie sich herausstellte, eine Toptreiberin war. „Du bist absolute Spitze.", musste sogar Kirke einräumen, dem klar war, dass er und Sloper ab jetzt wohl nur noch als Ersatzspieler dabei sein würden. „Danke!", meinte Caroline schüchtern. „Im ernst, wo hast du so gut spielen gelernt?", fragte Ginny neugierig. „Nun ja, meine Eltern sind beide Muggel und ich hab in der Grundschule für mein Leben gern Softball gespielt.", erklärte sie. „Aber wieso hast du nicht schon eher daran gedacht Quidditch zu spielen?", fragte Harry neugierig nach.

„Ganz ehrlich?", fragte Caroline. Als alle sie daraufhin neugierig anstarrten, seufzte sie schließlich und gab zu: „In meiner ersten Flugstunde bin ich vom Besen geflogen und hatte seitdem eine heidenangst vor dem Fliegen. Doch letztes Jahr hab ich mir einen Ruck gegeben und Madame Hooch gebeten, mir noch mal Unterricht zu geben. Sie hat sofort zugestimmt und so hab ich Anfang vom letzten Schuljahr fliegen gelernt. Madame Hooch meinte, ich sei ein Naturtalent und ich sollte es einmal mit Quidditch versuchen, aber dann wurden die Spiele ja abgesagt. Deshalb hab ich es eben heute zum ersten mal versuchen können." Alle waren zutiefst beindruckt von Caroline. Nicht nur, weil sie bereits bei ihrem ersten Quidditch Spiel alle in Grund und Boden gespielt hatte, sondern vor allem, weil sie offensichtlich ihre Ängste überwunden hatte. Sie trainierten noch, bis es zu dunkel wurde und Madame Hooch sie hineinscheuchte.

Der Dienstagmorgen brachte Harry wieder eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und Gott sei Dank noch eine Freistunde danach, um den Strafaufsatz schon einmal zu schreiben. Diesmal hatte sein Zaubertrank wieder einmal die Falsche Farbe gehabt. Nach dem Mittagessen kam Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Als Harry, Ron und Hermine mit den anderen am Klassenzimmer ankamen, war die Tür zwar bereits aufgeschlossen und die Bänke zur Seite gerückt, aber Sirius war noch nicht da. Sie standen in Gruppen herum und unterhielten sich, bis schließlich die Tür aufging und Sirius hereinkam.

Jedoch anstatt sein spätes Kommen zu entschuldigen oder Sie auch nur zu begrüßen, zückte dieser seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Harry und rief „Legilimens!" Harry erstarrte kurz, erhob seinen eigenen Zauberstab und blockte Sirius ab. Sirius unterbrach die Verbindung. Ehe Harry ihn wütend anfahren konnte, fragte Sirius in die Runde: „Wer außer Mister Potter, Miss Granger und Mister Weasley kann mir erklären, was gerade geschehen ist?" Hermine war ganz hippelig, weil sie natürlich die Antwort wusste, aber offensichtlich nicht gefragt wurde. Die anderen Schüler sahen sich nur ratlos an. Schließlich hob Neville schüchtern die Hand. „Ja, Mister Longbottom.", rief Sirius diesen auf.

„Ich glaube mit diesem Zauber versucht man Gedanken zu lesen.", versuchte es Neville schüchtern. „Fast richtig. 1 Punkt für Gryffindor. Da sonst keiner etwas zu wissen scheint, könnten Sie uns bitte erklären, was ich mit Mister Potter angestellt habe, Miss Granger?", sagte Sirius. Hermine lief etwas rot an, ehe sie zu einem ihrer mittlerweile berühmten Vorträge ansetzte:

„Mit dem Legilimens Zauber bricht man in die Gedanken eines anderen ein und zwingt diesen seine Erinnerungen preiszugeben. Hierbei treten bei den meisten Menschen zuerst die schlechten Erinnerungen zum Vorschein. Allerdings kann der Zauberer, der den Zauber ausführt nicht beeinflussen, welche Erinnerungen sich ihm offenbaren. Auch kann er nicht die momentanen Gedanken seines Gegenüber erkennen." „Sehr gut! Besser hätte ich es auch nicht erklären können. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor.", sagte Sirius und fuhr fort: „Mister Potter, erklären sie bitte dem Rest der Klasse, wie man sich gegen den Zauber wehren kann."

Harry erklärte den anderen alles, was Sirius ihm jemals zur Abwehr des Zaubers beigebracht hatte. „Gut. Nochmals 5 Punkte für Gryffindor.", sagte Sirius und begann dann selbst zu erklären, „Jetzt fragen sich viele unter ihnen sicher, was es einem fremden Zauberer einbringt, in ihre Erinnerungen einzudringen. Nun, zum einen kann es sein, dass er dort Dinge erfährt, die er gegen Sie verwenden kann. Wobei es von jedem einzelnen unter Ihnen abhängt, ob Sie sich wirklich erpressen lassen.

Was jedoch viel wichtiger ist, ist dass der Legilimens Zauber eigentlich nur ein Teil einer Kunst ist, die Okklumentik genannt wird. Es ist die Kunst aus Empfindungen, Gesten oder eben auch den Erinnerungen, die sich als erstes zeigen, abzulesen, was der Gegenüber empfindet oder denkt. Am Donnerstag werden wir die Okklumentik von der theoretischen Seite aus betrachten, doch ist sie kaum zu verstehen, wenn man nicht einmal selbst erfahren hat, worum es dabei geht.

Ich habe heute zwei Übungen für sie vorbereitet. In der ersten Übung werden sie paarweise aufgestellt. Ich habe hier ein paar Bohnen, die mir Rons Brüder netterweise zur Verfügung gestellt haben. Keine Sorge, sie sind ungefährlich. Die Bohnen rufen verschiedene Empfindungen in uns hervor. Jeweils einer von ihnen wird eine Bohne essen und der andere wird versuchen anhand der Reaktionen zu erkennen, um welche Empfindung es sich handelt. Jedoch sollte derjenige, der die Bohne isst, es dem anderen nicht so leicht machen und sich möglichst zusammenreißen. Damit nachprüfbar ist, ob sie dies richtig gemacht haben, habe ich die Bohnen in nummerierte Umschläge gesteckt. Die Auflösungen können Sie bei mir erfragen, sobald Sie sicher sind.

In einer zweiten Übung werde ich gleichzeitig herumgehen und Sie nacheinander mit dem Legilimens Zauber belegen und Sie versuchen bitte mich abzuwehren. Falls es Erinnerungen gibt, die Sie auf keinen Fall mit mir teilen wollen, habe ich mir von Professor Dumbledore ein Denkarium ausgeliehen, in dem Sie diese Erinnerungen quasi zwischenlagern können. Noch Fragen?" „Sind Sie wirklich sicher, dass diese Bohnen von Fred und George ungefährlich sind?", fragte Pavati zweifelnd.

„Absolut sicher. Ich hab sie gestern Abend im Selbstversuch getestet. Die Wirkung lässt nach etwa zwei Minuten von ganz alleine nach.", versicherte ihr Sirius. „Sie haben freiwillig etwas geschluckt, das Fred und George entwickelt haben?", fragte Justin ungläubig. „Fast freiwillig.", gab Sirius zu. In Wirklichkeit hatten die beiden sich geweigert, ihm zu verraten, welche der Bohnen welche Wirkung hatte. Sie hatten ihm nur versichert, dass die Bohnen in jeder Schachtel die gleiche Wirkung haben würden. Also hatte Sirius die 10 Schachteln wohl oder übel durchprobieren müssen. „Jetzt fangen wir aber mit den Übungen an. Kommen Sie bitte paarweise nach vorne, damit ich Ihnen die Bohnen aushändigen kann.", sagte Sirius bestimmt.

Ron und Harry traten beherzt nach vorne und Sirius gab ihnen zwei Umschläge. Ihnen folgten Hermine und Neville und schließlich auch die anderen. „Dann lass uns mal anfangen. Fertig?", fragte Harry Ron und als dieser nickte, öffnete Harry seinen Umschlag, in dem wie er feststellte nicht nur eine Bohne, sondern gleich drei waren, und schluckte beherzt eine davon hinunter. Sofort fühlte er sich so richtig angenehm schläfrig und zufrieden. Er hatte alle Mühe sich zusammenzureißen und nicht zu gähnen. Irgendwann schaffte er es nicht mehr. Doch genau wie Sirius erklärt hatte, war die Wirkung der Bohnen nach zwei Minuten vorbei.

„Das ist ganz schön knifflig.", meinte Ron, „Hab ich einen zweiten Versuch?" Harry nickte und schluckte noch eine Bohne. Als Harry dann dran war, wusste er, wieso Ron zwei Versuche gebraucht hatte. Harry sah zwar auf den ersten Blick, dass Ron nicht gerade glücklich aussah, aber das war es auch schon. Er konnte nicht erkenne, ob dies nun Angst, Trauer oder einfach nur Unbehagen war. Auch er brauchte eine zweite Bohne. Diesmal entwischte Ron eine Träne und Harry war sich sicher, dass es Trauer war. Er ging zu Sirius Liste, die seine Ahnung bestätigte.

Als sie mit den Bohnen fertig waren, diskutierten sie miteinander, wie sie sich gefühlt hatten. Sie stellten dabei fest, dass es gar nicht so leicht war, Empfindungen in Worte zu fassen. „Ich denke, dass Sirius mit dieser Übung auch erreichen wollte, dass wir genau das feststellen.", meinte Hermine. „Gut erkannte, Miss Granger.", erklärte Sirius lächelnd, der gerade hinzugetreten war. „Gibt es irgendetwas, dass Sie lieber nicht mit mir teilen wollen?", fragte Sirius. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, dann versuchen Sie sich von allen Gefühlen und Gedanken frei zu machen. Wenn sie fertig sind, geben Sie mir ein Zeichen. Ich zähle dann von drei runter. Sie anderen könne sich ebenfalls schon vorbereiten. Außer natürlich Sie Mister Potter, Sie sind ja bereits geprüft worden.", erklärte Sirius.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Okklumentik so anstrengend ist. Wie hast du das nur im letzten Jahr jede Woche eine Stunde lang ausgehalten?", fragte Hermine, als Sirius schließlich die Verbindung kappte. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft ihn abzuwehren. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Gutes Stichwort, Hermine, Harry du kommst bitte weiterhin jeden Mittwoch zu mir zum Unterricht. Wir wollen schließlich, dass du in Form bleibst.", erklärte Sirius. Harry warf Hermine einen mörderischen Blick zu, den diese mit einem ‚Was kann ich denn dafür?' Blick erwiderte.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Professor Black.", sagte Harry schließlich sich geschlagen gebend. „Harry, solange du in Form bist, müssen wir ja nicht eine ganze Stunde lang üben, aber du willst doch mit Sicherheit auch auf dem Laufenden bleiben, oder?", meinte Sirius. Harry nickte ergeben. „Na also. Machen wir mit Ihnen weiter, Mister Longbottom.", fuhr Sirius mit dem Unterricht fort. Die Okklumentik Stunde war für alle außer Harry wirklich anstrengend gewesen.

Der Mittwoch war noch besser als der Donnerstag, stellte Harry fest. Er hatte nur am Morgen eine Doppelstunden Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Den Rest des Tages nutzte er zuerst allein und nach dem Mittagessen zusammen mit Ron die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, die sich bis dahin angesammelt hatten. Er freute sich auf einen ruhigen Abend, bis Hermine ihn daran erinnerte, dass Sirius ihn noch erwartete. Er ging also widerwillig zu Sirius Büro, um eine weitere Stunde Okklumentik über sich ergehen zu lassen. Jedoch wurde es nicht so schlimm, wie Harry gedacht hatte. Sirius attackierte ihn nur, wenn er dachte, dass Harry nicht richtig aufpasste. Die übrige Zeit unterhielten sie sich darüber, was seit letztem Mittwoch vorgefallen war.

„Es hat seither noch vier weitere Zeitungen gegeben, die über Hexensichtungen geschrieben haben. Auch das Fernsehen stürzt sich jetzt langsam darauf vor allem die, wie hat Marion es noch genannt, Boulevardmagazine. Sie haben irgendwelche Leute interviewt, die angeblich Zeugen von unheimlichen Ritualen geworden sind. Das meiste ist dummes Zeug. Aber es gab auch zwei Zeugen dabei, die ziemlich detailliert den Tropfenden Kessel beschrieben haben. Das Problem ist, dass die Muggel nicht unterscheiden können, was nur Blödsinn von irgendwelchen Wichtigtuern ist und was Wirklichkeit.", berichtete Sirius.

„Aber wieso schreiben die Zeitungen denn plötzlich so einen Blödsinn. Darüber hinaus kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass das Fernsehen einfach Interviews mit Spinnern gezeigt hätte.", warf Harry ein. „Marion meint, dass sich so was seit dem Artikel in der Sun gut verkaufen würde. Deshalb würden sie es drucken und senden.", erklärte Sirius. „Trotzdem. Früher haben die Muggelzeitungen bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen nicht so einen Blödsinn abgedruckt.", meinte Harry.

„Marion hat noch so was gemeint. Sie hat gesagt, dass die Leute langsam anfangen würden, wegen des Jahrtausendwechsels zu spinnen.", erläuterte Sirius. „Was ist denn an einem Jahrtausendwechsel so besonders, mal abgesehen davon, dass er nur alle Tausend Jahre statt findet?", wollte Harry wissen. „Ich versteh es auch nicht so ganz, aber Marion hat gemeint, es gäbe viele Muggel, die abergläubisch wären und glaubten, dass der Weltuntergang bevorsteht. Und dann gibt es noch einen ganzen Haufen andere Leute, die irgendwas von einem Y2K Effekt reden. Angeblich soll am 1.1.2000 nichts mehr funktionieren, weil die Computer der Muggel alle nur mit zwei Jahreszahlen hinten laufen und nicht mit der 00 klarkommen. Ich versteh zwar nicht so ganz, was sie damit meint, aber Marion hat so was erklärt.

So was macht die Leute natürlich dann auch anfälliger dazu, an irgendwelchen anderen Mist zu glauben. Stell dir vor, am Freitag sollen auch schon Computer abstürzen, weil da der 9.9.99 ist und das angeblich ein Absturzcode für Computer wäre. So wie Marion in ihrem Brief geschrieben hat, funktioniert bei den Muggeln ja nichts mehr ohne Computer. Einfach nur verrückt. Wie kann man sich nur so abhängig machen.", erklärte Sirius.

Sie redeten noch bis Sirius schließlich auf die Uhr schaute. „Oh, schon so spät. Ich bring dich besser hoch in den Gryffindorturm, bevor du noch Ärger mit Filch bekommst."

Natürlich hatte Harry das gerade Erfahrene noch am gleichen Abend mit den anderen Durchdiskutieren müssen, so dass sie erst spät ins Bett kamen, was ihnen wiederum wissende Blicke von Sirius am nächsten Morgen einbrachte, als sie in der ersten Stunde darum kämpften, nicht einzuschlafen.

Ich hoffe, es hat auch gefallen. War diesmal ein bischen sehr aneinandergereit, aber ich hab's nicht besser hingekriegt.

Bis bald!

Pemaroth


	12. Halloween

**Das 7. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Sorry, es hat diesmal wieder Mal etwas länger gedauert. Ich bemüh mich ja einmal die Woche upzudaten, aber irgendwie gelingt das nicht immer so.

Korksie: Ich hoffe, das Daumendrücken hat geholfen sich den blauen Daumen reib und man darf zum Führerschein gratulieren. Ansonsten noch Danke für die Tipps für die Weihnachtsgeschenke.

Lara: Es ist nun mal das Abschlussjahr, da mussten die Hausaufgaben einfach noch mal zunehmen. Und meine Erinnerungen, die hätte ich mit meinen Lehrern ganz bestimmt nicht teilen wollen. Deshalb musste auf jedenfall ein Denkarium her.

Und nun viel Spaß mit einem weiteren Kapitel!

Halloween 

Harry, Ron und Hermine bekamen bald deutlich zu spüren, dass sie nun im siebten Schuljahr waren. Mit den Hausaufgaben, dem Quidditchtraining und dann auch noch den Okklumentik Stunden bei Sirius, waren vor allem Harrys Tage komplett voll gestopft. Er erwischte sich des Öfteren dabei, sich einen Zeitumkehrer zu wünschen. Dann könnte er diesen verwenden, um wenigstens eine Stunde am Tag etwas Freizeit zu haben. Den anderen Siebtklässlern ging's nicht besser.

Harry fragte sich, wann es die ersten Zusammenbrüche geben würde. Das einzig erholsame für Harry waren die Mittwochabende bei Sirius, auch wenn er sich langsam fragte, wozu das ganze noch gut sein sollte. Er konnte Sirius jetzt schon praktisch im Schlaf abwehren. Aber wahrscheinlich wollte Sirius, ihn einfach wenigstens einmal die Woche bei sich haben. So saßen sie also in Sirius Büro, tranken Tee und unterhielten sich hauptsächlich über Harrys Unterricht oder darüber, was Marion die Woche über geschickt hatte.

Marion und Sirius schickten sich immer noch jeden Tag eine Eule. Doch lag mittlerweile jedes Mal ein Bericht für den Orden bei mit Zeitungsausschnitten und Erzählungen über die neuesten Fernsehberichte. Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser Spuk nicht endlich aufhörte. Er hatte genau wie alle anderen gehofft, dass sich das Interesse an diesen Spinnereien langsam verblassen würde, aber stattdessen tauchten immer mehr Augenzeugen von seltsamen Ereignissen auf.

Der Orden hatte mittlerweile herausgefunden, dass die Unbekannten nicht mehr nur Muggelabwehr außer Kraft setzten, sondern auch anfingen, Muggel von Gedächtniszaubern zu befreien. Wer auch immer dahinter steckte, musste folglich einen Komplizen im Ministerium haben, denn nur dort wurden Akten aufbewahrt, in denen Muggel verzeichnet waren, die mit Gedächtniszaubern belegt waren.

In Hogwarts dagegen geschah nichts außergewöhnliches, jedenfalls nichts außer ein paar Schülerstreichen.

Als Sirius eines Morgens zu seinem Klassenzimmer kam, kam ihm Malfoy daraus entgegen. Sirius warf ihm einen forschenden Blick zu. „Ich hab einen der Erstklässler hergebracht, er hatte sich verlaufen.", erklärte Malfoy, für Sirius Geschmack etwas zu hastig. „Dann sollten Sie sich jetzt besser beeilen, damit Sie rechtzeitig zu Ihrem eigenen Unterricht kommen.", wies Sirius ihn an. Malfoy eilte davon, warf jedoch noch einen hämischen Blick über seine Schulter zurück.

Sirius dagegen ging in sein Klassenzimmer. Er stellte seine Tasche auf das Pult und musterte die Erstklässler vor sich skeptisch. Irgendetwas war hier faul, das spürte er, so wahr er ein Rumtreiber war. Es musste etwas mit Malfoy zu tun haben. So freundlich schätzte er ihn wirklich nicht ein, dass er ein paar Erstklässlern, die sich verliefen, den Weg zeigte. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sich die Erstklässler nach einem Monat, normalerweise alleine zurechtfanden.

Auf alles gefasst begann er mit dem Unterricht. Er behandelte mit den Erstklässlern Haushaltsschädlinge. „Guten Morgen! Heute wird es um Gnome gehen. Diejenigen von Ihnen, die aus Zaubererfamilien kommen, haben doch sicher schon einmal einen Garten entgnomt? Also, wie sieht ein Gnom aus?", fragte Sirius seine Schüler. Kein Einziger meldete sich. „Wer von euch kommt aus einer Zaubererfamilie?", fragte Sirius nach. Es meldeten sich nur zwei schüchtern. „Und ihr zwei habt noch nie einen Gnom gesehen?", fragte Sirius weiter. Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf. „Wir, haben keinen Garten.", kam es schließlich von dem einen.

Sirius seufzte. „Nun, dann gehen wir es einmal von einer anderen Seite an. Lassen Sie sich schon einmal sagen, dass ein Gartengnom rein gar nichts mit einem Gartenzwerg zu tun hat. Es sind Schädlinge, die ähnliches anrichten wie Maulwürfe, nur dass sie etwas intelligenter als Maulwürfe sind. Schlagen Sie Ihr Buch auf Seite 20 auf. Während ich das Modell eines Gnoms aus dem Schrank hole.", wies er seine Schüler auf und er bemerkte genau, dass einige Schüler vor Aufregung ganz unruhig wurden. ‚Der Schrank also. Ihr müsst schon früher aufstehen, um einen Rumtreiber reinzulegen.', dachte sich Sirius.

Er ging also hinüber zum Schrank und ließ diesen aus einem Sicherheitsabstand heraus, aufspringen.

Was ihn nun erwartete, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte an einen Schwall Wasser oder etwas Ähnliches gedacht, aber sicher nicht an dies. Eine Horde Wichtel kam aus dem Schrank geschossen. Sirius fand dies sehr amüsant. ‚Immerhin mal was neues.', dachte er bei sich vergnügt, ‚Aber das können die Erstklässler wirklich nicht allein geschafft haben. Er würde sich Malfoy demnächst einmal vorknöpfen.'

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und wollte die Wichtel mit einem wohlgezielten Verscheuchzauber in den Schrank zurückdrängen, jedoch störte dies die Wichtel überhaupt nicht. ‚Das ist doch nicht möglich!', fluchte Sirius innerlich. Sirius ließ nun einige Schockzauber auf die Wichtel los, die nun bereits anfingen, ihn am Umhang zu ziehen, doch die Schockzauber prallten ab und einer hätte fast einen Schüler getroffen.

„Wer auch immer diese Wichtel mit einem Schutzzauber versehen und in meinen Schrank gesperrt hat, wird gewaltigen Ärger bekommen.", rief Sirius seinen Schülern über die Schulter grimmig zu und er erkannte, dass zwei von ihnen gewaltig zusammenschraken, die zwei aus Zaubererfamilien. ‚Aha! Das sind also Malfoys Komplizen. Wer auch sonst, mit Muggelgeborenen gibt er sich bestimmt nicht ab.', kombinierte er.

Viel Zeit hatte er jedoch nicht, sich über so etwas Gedanken zu machen, da die Wichtel nun erst richtig auf Touren kamen. Sirius brauchte noch fünf Anläufe, bis es einer seiner Zauber endlich durch den Schutzzauber schaffte, der die Wichtel umgab. Das ganze hatte vielleicht fünf Minuten gedauert, aber ausgereicht, um ihn ziemlich fertig zu machen. Die Schüler standen mittlerweile zusammengedrängt in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers. Auch sie hatten ein paar Wichtelstreiche abbekommen. ‚Kann nicht schaden.', dachte sich Sirius grimmig.

Laut sagte er: „Die Show ist vorbei. Rücken Sie die Tische zurecht und setzen Sie sich wieder." Als alle saßen, sah er sie einen nach dem anderen an. „Seien Sie sich versichert, dass ich die Schuldigen und deren Komplizen finden werde. Diese Wichtel waren mit einem extrem starken Schutz aus schwarzer Magie umgeben. Ich traue ehrlich gesagt, keinem von Ihnen einen solchen Zauber zu. Also richten Sie Mr. Malfoy aus, dass ich ihn genau im Auge behalten werde, Mr Flint.", erklärte Sirius. Flint zuckte erschrocken zusammen, was ihm einen Tritt von seinem Nachbar einbrachte. Sirius fuhr fort: „Und nun schlagen Sie bitte Ihre Bücher auf Seite 20 auf." Sirius ließ das Modell des Gnoms vom offenen Schrank herüberschweben auf seinen Schreibtisch und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort.

„Stimmt es, dass die Erstklässler 100 fleischfressende Riesenwichtel auf dich losgelassen haben?", stichelte Harry bei ihrer nächsten Okklumentik Stunde. Sirius musste erst einmal laut Lachen. Als er sich wieder einigermaßen einbekommen hatte, rief er als erstes „Legilimens!", was ihm aber nur ein schwaches Lächeln von Harry einbrachte, der ihn sofort abwehrte.

„Nein, dass trifft es nicht ganz. Aber es ist schon interessant zu wissen, dass Hogwarts Gerüchteküche immer noch so gut funktioniert.", sagte Sirius schließlich grinsend. „Und wie kommt es dann, dass du dir angeblich einen so coolen Kampf mit den Wichteln geliefert hast? Glaub mir, eine der Erstklässlerinnen fällt fast in Ohnmacht vor Bewunderung, wenn sie von deinen Heldentaten berichtet.", fragte Harry spöttisch.

Sirius wurde allerdings ernst, als er erklärte: „Die Wichtel waren mit schwarzer Magie geschützt, sehr mächtiger schwarzer Magie um genau zu sein. Ich benötigte einen der wirksamsten Antischildzauber, die ich kenne, um durch den Schutzschild zu kommen, der die Wichtel umgab." „Hast du einen Verdacht, wer es gewesen sein könnte?", fragte Harry jetzt besorgt nach.

„Malfoy, er ist aus dem Klassenzimmer gekommen, als ich kam. Hat irgendwas davon gesagt, dass er einen der Erstklässler, der sich verlaufen hätte, den Weg gezeigt habe.", berichtete Sirius, „Aber ich habe keinerlei Beweise dafür."

„Spätestens beim Quidditch in drei Wochen werd ich's ihm schon zeigen.", erklärte Harry bestimmt. Sirius lächelte. „Das wirst du, da bin ich mir sicher. Dieser Malfoy fliegt doch nicht halb so gut wie du.", sagte Sirius, „Aber wo wir gerade bei Quidditch sind. Miss Striker scheint ja eine hervorragende Treiberin zu sein."

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf Caroline?", fragte Harry verdutzt nach. „Ich hab da nur so was gehört.", erwiderte Sirius unschuldig. Harry sah ihn nur fragend an und als Sirius keine Erklärung gab, bohrte er schließlich nach: „Was hast du gehört?" „Sie scheint ja ganz hübsch zu sein.", bemerkte Sirius daraufhin nur. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Heißt das, dass du sie hässlich findest?", fragte Sirius interessiert nach.

„Nein, das heißt es nicht!", gab Harry zurück. „Also findest du sie ebenfalls sehr hübsch.", folgerte Sirius. Harry, dem das ganze nun zu dumm wurde, wechselte schnell das Thema. Wer hatte Sirius da nur etwas eingeredet. Ja, er fand Caroline sehr nett und sie sah auch verdammt gut aus und sie war eine Spitzentreiberin. Das war es aber auch schon. Sie hatten sich ein paar mal nach dem Training nett unterhalten, mehr war da nicht.

„Was gibt es Neues von Marion?", fragte er also schnell. Sirius ließ sich darauf ein und berichtete: „Das übliche, aber langsam scheinen sich die Leute zu beruhigen. Es gibt zwar immer noch so viele Augenzeugenberichte, aber die Zeitungen verlieren langsam das Interesse daran. Anscheinend verkauft es sich nicht mehr so gut. Was Marion jetzt aber Sorgen macht, ist, dass irgendwelche komischen Sekten wie Pilze aus dem Boden zu schießen scheinen. Sie meint, dass vor allem junge Leute sich jetzt zum Geisterrufen oder zu komischen Ritualen treffen. Vielleicht gibt sich das ja nach Halloween auch wieder. Die erste Gefahr scheint jedenfalls gebannt zu sein."

„Vielleicht kann Marion ja zum Halloween Festessen kommen und es würden sich bestimmt viele freuen, Remus wieder einmal zu sehen.", schlug Harry vor. „Gar keine schlechte Idee. Ich werde mal mit Dumbledore darüber reden.", meinte Sirius.

Und tatsächlich, als Harry am Sonntagmorgen an Halloween zum Frühstück in die große Halle kam, sah er, dass neben Sirius schüchtern die Halle musternd Marion saß. Hinter ihm kamen Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnegan herein. Als sie Harrys Blick folgend den Lehrertisch musterten, stahl sich sofort ein Lächeln auf ihre Gesichter. „Professor Lupin!", rief Dean. Remus lächelte zurück und hob grüssend die Hand.

„Also ich weiß nicht, warum du damals gegangen bist. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass sich die Schüler genauso freuen würden, wenn sie mich sehen.", äußerte Sirius. „Du bist wohl eifersüchtig.", stichelte Marion. Sirius grinste schelmisch. „Vielleicht bin ich das sogar, aber warte erst, bis du von meinen Heldentaten gehört hast. Wenn man den Gerüchten glaubt, dann habe ich 1000 Wichtel, die so groß wie Bergtrolle und mit Zauberstäben bewaffnet waren, erfolgreich besiegt.", sagte er stolz die Brust streckend. Remus und Marion mussten lachen.

„Das ist aber nicht wirklich passiert, oder?", fragte Marion dennoch lieber erst einmal vorsichtig nach. Ihr erschien immer noch alles möglich in dieser ihr doch noch so fremden Welt. „Nein, nein, aber das ist das, was die Gerüchteküche von Hogwarts aus 10 mit Schutzzaubern versehenen Wichteln gemacht hat.", beschwichtigte sie Sirius sogleich.

Sie hörten einen Tumult draußen in der Eingangshalle. Kurz darauf wussten sie auch, woher dieser kam. Fred und Roger spielten mit Krummbein, besser gesagt, sie jagten sich gegenseitig. Der Kater hatte schon lange, anstatt Angst zu zeigen, sich mit Roger angefreundet. Jedoch schien Fred das nicht zu passen. Er versuchte Krummbein zu jagen, was dazu führte, dass er wiederum von Roger gejagt wurde. Ganz nebenbei warfen sie dabei ein Dutzend Schüler fast um. Daneben ging noch eine Rüstung scheppernd zu Boden. Dann machte jemand den Fehler die Tore zur Großen Halle zu öffnen.

Die drei stürmten freudig ihr neues Revier. Dies hatte nun etliche umgestoßene Milchkrüge und zersprungene Teller zur Folge. „Fred!", schrie Marion aufgebracht, doch der kleine Hund wollte nicht hören. „Dieser Frechdachs!", schimpfte Marion. „Lass mich nur machen!", erklärte Sirius. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ Fred zu sich schweben. Der Hund winselte verängstigt und verkroch sich sofort bei seinem Frauchen. Um sein Jagdopfer gebracht, kam Roger sofort wieder zur Vernunft. Reumütig den Schwanz hängen lassend tappte er zu seinem Herrchen. Krummbein dagegen verschwand elegant den Schwanz schwingend wieder in der Eingangshalle. Sirius schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Dann zückte er erneut seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Scherben verschwinden.

Als sie mit ihrem Frühstück fertig waren, führte Sirius, Remus und Marion hinüber zum Gryffindortisch zu Harry und seinen Freunden. „Wie sieht's aus. Versinkt ihr in Hausaufgaben oder habt ihr Lust mit uns zusammen, Marion das Schloss zu zeigen?", fragte Sirius. „Wenn du uns einen kleinen Tipp zu Schutzzaubern gibst, komme ich gerne mit.", schoss Harry zurück, der seinen Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste noch nicht geschrieben hatte.

„Darf ich auch mit?", fragte Ginny unschuldig. „Nur wenn du Remus keinerlei Fragen stellst.", entgegnete Sirius.

„Was soll sie mich denn fragen?", fragte Remus verwundert. „Nun ja, mir ist da, natürlich ganz aus Versehen, eines von Fred und Georges neuen Entwicklungen auf Sirius Schreibtisch liegen geblieben. Dummerweise hat er es sofort bemerkt und er hat mir einen Aufsatz aufgegeben, bei dem Sie mir sicher helfen könnten.", begann Ginny. „Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen. Sie hat versucht mir einen Schlafkeks unterzujubeln und da wir zurzeit Werwölfe durchnehmen, habe ich ihr einen Aufsatz über die Herkunft von Werwölfen aufgegeben.", schloss Sirius.

„Also darf ich mit?", fragte Ginny noch einmal nach, wobei sie einen Hundeblick aufsetzte, der Steine zum Schmelzen hätte bringen können. „Von mir aus.", lachte Remus, „Übrigens, hast du es schon mal mit Rose Wolfs Geschichte der dunklen Kreaturen versucht. Da steht alles drin, was du für deinen Aufsatz brauchst.", fügte er augenzwinkernd hinzu. Sirius warf ihm daraufhin einen Blick zu, der eindeutig Verräter sagte. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste verschmitzt zurück.

Den Tag verbrachten sie damit, Marion das Schloss zu zeigen. Nachmittags gingen sie dann noch hinunter zu Hagrid auf eine Tasse Tee. Sie warnten Marion jedoch davor, Hagrids Plätzchen zu probieren, falls sie nicht vorhabe, ihre Zähne zu verlieren. Während dem Tee bemerkte Harry, dass sowohl Sirius als auch Remus ruhig und nachdenklich wirkten.

„Vielleicht hätten wir heute nach Godric's Hollow gesollt.", warf Harry ein. Der Blick, den sich Sirius und Remus zuwarfen, zeigte Harry, dass er ihr Verhalten richtig gedeutet hatte. Remus räusperte sich, ehe er sagte: „Das ist keine gute Idee. Seit damals wird das Grab jedes Halloween von Todessern bewacht. Wahrscheinlich hoffen sie immer noch, einen von uns dort erwischen zu können." Sie tranken ihren Tee zu Ende und verabschiedeten sich von Hagrid.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Runde fliegen?", fragte Sirius plötzlich. Harry wusste längst, dass fliegen für Sirius so etwas wie Frustbewältigung war und er musste zugeben, dass er ebenfalls festgestellt hatte, dass das wunderbar funktionierte. Sie spielten also eine Runde Quidditch. Zuerst sah Marion nur zu, doch dann flog Sirius zu ihr auf die Tribüne. „Vertraust du mir?", fragte er. Marion sah ihn wegen der komischen Frage verwundert an. „Natürlich!", antwortete sie. „Wie wäre es dann mit einer Runde um das Stadion?", schlug Sirius vor.

„Geht das denn? Ich dachte Muggel können nicht auf Besen fliegen.", fragte Marion. „Allein kannst du es auch nicht, aber du kannst mit mir mitfliegen. Also, was ist, hast du Lust?", meinte Sirius. Marion setzte sich vorsichtig vor Sirius auf den Besen. Er zeigte ihr noch, wie sie sich festhalten sollte. Sirius hielt Marion mit einem Arm fest und griff mit dem anderen wieder den Besenstil. Dann ging es los. Marion schrie los, als sie abhoben. Sie schloss die Augen und wagte erst einige Momente später sie wieder zu öffnen.

Fliegen auf einem Besen war der Wahnsinn. Ein Glücksgefühl schoss durch ihren Körper. Sirius spürte, wie sie sich entspannte. Dennoch wollte er es nicht übertreiben und flog nur ein paar Runden mit ihr übers Stadion, ehe er wieder mit ihr zu den Tribünen flog und dort sanft landete. „Das war der Wahnsinn. Sirius, bitte versprich mir, dass wir das wieder mal machen.", sprudelte Marion los, als sie wieder auf ihren Beinen stand. „Versprochen.", sagte Sirius. Die beiden setzten sich auf die Tribüne und genossen noch etwas, zusammen zu sein.

Schließlich kehrten sie zum Festmahl in die große Halle zurück. Dumbledore hatte tanzende Skelette engagiert und natürlich übertrafen sich die Hogwartsgeister mit ihrer alljährlichen Vorstellung zu Halloween wieder einmal selbst. Das Essen war selbstredend traumhaft wie immer. Marion fühlte sich wie in einem Wunderland. Als das Fest schließlich zu Ende war und die Schüler in ihre Häuser zurückgeschickt wurden, schließlich war am nächsten Tag Schule, wurde es auch für Remus und Marion Zeit zu gehen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte hier bleiben.", seufzte Marion. „Das wünschte ich auch, dass du für immer bei mir bleibst.", erwiderte Sirius lächelnd.

Sie küssten sich zum Abschied. Malfoy, der zufällig vorbeikam, konnte sich einen höhnischen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Das passt! Ein Verräter und ein Schlammblut!" „Mr Malfoy! Was für nette Worte Sie doch für meine Lebensgefährtin und für mich übrig haben. Ich würde sagen, 20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und die Toiletten im ersten Stock haben Sie lange nicht mehr gesehen, ich denke, Sie sollten diese mal wieder putzen. Melden Sie sich morgen bei Mr. Filch.", sagte Sirius völlig ruhig. Malfoy zog wütend davon.

„War das nicht etwas hart, für zwei Beleidigungen?", fragte Remus. „Erstens finde ich es noch fast zu wenig dafür, dass er Marion ein Schlammblut genannt hat und zweitens ist dies auch die Strafe für die Wichtel. Ich kann es ihm bis heute nicht nachweisen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er dahinter steckte.", entgegnete Sirius.

„Was ist ein Schlammblut?", fragte Marion nach mit dem ihrem typischen Blick, der sagte, ‚Und wenn ihr euch auf den Kopf stellt. Ich gehe nirgendwohin, wenn ihr mir nicht sofort erklärt, was ich wissen möchte.' Remus erklärte ihr also, dass es ein Schimpfwort für Muggelgeborene war. Zufrieden küsste Marion Sirius noch einmal zum Abschied, dann griff sie beherzt nach dem Portschlüssel, den Remus in der Hand hielt. Remus verabschiedete sich ebenfalls, dann aktivierte er den Eierbecher.

TBC

Das war jetzt das letzte Kapitel, in dem es etwas ruhiger zuging.

Quasi das Atemholen vor dem Sturm. OK! Das war jetzt etwas übertrieben, aber nur etwas.

Ich beeil mich auch mit dem nächsten Kapitel, versprochen!

LG

Pemaroth


	13. Die Welt ist im Wandel

**Das 7. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Terrenis-sama: Wieder ein neuer Reviewer! Ich freu mich natürlich, dass dir meine Geschichte so gut gefällt.

Korksie: Dann viel Spaß in Amerika. will mit Ich schreib auch fleißig weiter, damit du wenn du wieder da bist, auch viel zu lesen hast.

Lara: Du hast schon recht. Ich hab das Halloweenfest mehr nur angedeutet. Und ob die Erstklässler wirklich die gerissenen sind, das wird sich erst noch zeigen und Ginny wurde in den Ferien wohl irgendwie zu viel von ihren Brüdern beeinflusst ;-).

Natürlich auch Danke an MyLoveIsYourLove fürs Beta lesen. In diesem Kapitel war das wirklich sehr nötig.

Wie schon angekündigt, war das letzte Kapitel so etwas wie die ruhe vor dem Sturm, der jetzt langsam losbricht.

Und weil ich letzte Woche schon wieder nicht zum updaten gekommen bin, gibt's heute mal wieder gleich zwei Kapitel auf einmal, wobei das zweite wieder etwas ruhiger ist, aber ich überlege, ob ich nicht das rating hochsetzen sollte.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Die Welt ist im Wandel 

„_Aber Menschen sind intelligent, die verkraften so was.", J_

„_Ein Mensch ist intelligent, aber ein Haufen Menschen sind lauter dumme Idioten.", K_

„_Es gibt Leute, die halten die Dummheit der Menschen für eine ansteckende Krankheit.", K_

_aus MIB_

Eine Woche später war das erste Quidditchspiel des Schuljahres. Traditionell war es das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin und wie jedes Jahr war die Stimmung vor diesem Spiel äußerst angespannt. Harry war sehr zufrieden mit dem Team dieses Jahr. Die neuen Treiber und der neue Jäger machten sich wirklich sehr gut. Vor allem Caroline war ein absoluter Glücksfall für die Mannschaft. Dieses Jahr war es gar keine Frage, dass sie den Pokal gewinnen würden, da war Harry sich sicher. Die Mannschaft war mindestens so gut, wie die in Harrys dritten Jahr.

Jedoch auch die Slytherins hatten einige Neuerungen. Ihr Kapitän war jetzt Malfoy und allein das ließ schon nichts Gutes erahnen. Die Stimmung im Schloss wurde immer aufgeheizter. Es ging soweit, dass sich die Viertklässler gegenseitig in Kräuterkunde mit Bubotublereiter bewarfen, so dass Madame Pomfrey eine Menge zu tun bekam.

Harry musste sich hüten, wenn er durch die Gänge zum Unterricht ging, dass er nicht Flüche von Slytherins abbekam oder ihm einfach nur ein Bein gestellt wurde. Das Schutzamulett der Weasleys erwies sich in dieser Zeit als sehr nützlich. Besorgt hatte er jedoch feststellen müssen, dass einer der Slytherins beinahe Caroline erwischt hätte. Nur sein schnelles Eingreifen hatte verhindert, dass sie Schnecken spucken musste. Stattdessen traf der Fluch den Slytherin, der spuckend und fluchend in Richtung Krankenflügel davonrannte.

Endlich war es soweit. Zuerst wurden die Mannschaften getrennt voneinander von Madame Hooch in die Umkleidekabinen geführt. Dann folgten die einzelnen Klassen mit den Lehrern.

Ginny war sichtlich nervös, als sie ihre Ansprache vor dem Spiel hielt: „Seit sechs Jahren hat Gryffindor nicht mehr gegen Slytherin verloren und ich werde es nicht dulden, dass ihr gerade bei meinem ersten Spiel als Kapitänin damit anfangt. Also gehen wir raus und machen wir sie platt!" Sie stiegen auf ihre Besen und rauschten hinaus ins Stadion.

„Und hier kommt die Mannschaft von Gryffindor: Weasley, Weasley, Finnegan, Potter und die Neuentdeckungen der Mannschaft Goodwind, Baker und Striker.", schalte Dean Thomas Stimme durch das magisch verstärkte Megaphone.

„Und die Mannschaft der Slytherins: Malfoy, Grabby, Goyle, McNair, Carter, Sliker und Fry. Die beiden Mannschaften gehen in ihre Positionen. Madame Hooch lässt die Bälle frei und das Spiel beginnt.

Weasley schnappt sich den Ball, sie passt weiter zu Finnegan, der einen schnellen Wurf zu Goodwind macht. Doch da kommt Carter. Er wird jedoch geblockt von einem Klatscher, geschickt von Striker. Wunderbar wie das Mädel mit dem Schläger umgeht. Nun ist Weasley wieder am Ball und und TOR! 10 zu 0 für Gryffindor.

Fry hat nun den Ball. Er täuscht an und, nein, er passt weiter zu Carter, Carter in Ballbesitz, er fliegt auf die Tore der Gryffindors zu. Schön dem Klatscher ausgewichen. Er wirft und NEIN! Eine Glanzparade von Gryffindors Hüter Ron Weasley."

Es dauerte nicht lange und es stand 70:10 für Gryffindor. Harry strahlte. Das einzige was jetzt noch fehlte war der Schnatz. Malfoy ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, aber das störte Harry wenig. Er wusste, dass er sich auf seinen Feuerblitz verlassen konnte. Und dann als Ginny gerade ein weiteres Tor geschossen hatte, sah er ihn. Er schwebte in der Gryffindortribüne direkt über Sirius, der mit Hermine und Hagrid in der obersten Reihe stand. Harry beschleunigte seinen Feuerblitz. Er spürte, dass Malfoy ihm dicht auf den Fersen war. Aus den Augenwinkel nahm er war, dass dieser versuchte, nach dem Feuerblitz zu greifen. ‚Nein, Malfoy, das hat nur einmal funktioniert. Ein zweites Mal klappt das nicht.', dachte sich Harry grimmig. Und dann kam ihm eine Idee.

Er drehte etwas nach rechts ab und Malfoy folgte ihm er drehte noch weiter ab und Malfoy folgte wieder. ‚Richtig geraten, Malfoy weiß nicht, wo der Schnatz wirklich ist.', amüsierte sich Harry innerlich. Harry wendete den Besen erneut und raste nun auf die Erde zu. Malfoy folgte ihm. Harry zog erst im allerletzten Moment seinen Besen aus dem Sturzflug. Er lachte innerlich, als er sah, dass Malfoy auf den Bluff hereingefallen war. Er krachte mit voller Wucht auf den Boden.

Harry sah hinauf zu Sirius, der ihm einen Blick zuwarf, der irgendwo zwischen Bewunderung und blanker Angst einzuordnen war. Voll Freude bemerkte Harry, dass der Schnatz sich nicht weit bewegt hatte. Er raste nun wieder auf die Tribüne zu, wo die Gryffindorschüler stürmisch jubelten und hielt nur wenig später den Schnatz in der rechten Hand. „Das Spiel ist aus! Gryffindor gewinnt 240:30. Dies ist einer der deutlichsten Siege seit Jahren.", schalte es durch das Stadion.

Harry landete und wurde jubelnd von seinen Mannschaftskameraden gefeiert. „Ein Wronski Bluff. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du den beherrscht.", lachte Ron, als er hinüber zu Malfoy sah, der immer noch leicht benommen auf dem Boden saß. „Ich wusste es vorher ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, aber es hat schließlich funktioniert. Malfoy ist drauf reingefallen.", erwiderte Harry grinsend. Er sah sich um und entdeckte Sirius, Hermine und Hagrid, die auf sie zugeeilt kamen.

„Harry James Potter, wenn du mir noch einmal so einen Schrecken einjagst, weiß ich nicht was ich mit dir mache.", schimpfte Sirius los, doch nachdem er sich endlich Luft gemacht hatte, meinte er mit offensichtlichem Stolz in der Stimme, „Den Wronski Bluff hat noch nicht einmal James hinbekommen. Jedoch muss ich dir als dein Lehrer sagen, dass du das nächste Mal Malfoy vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm zurichten solltest. So wie es aussieht hat er eine Gehirnerschütterung, aber das bekommt Madame Pomfrey schon wieder hin."

Die Woche nach dem Spiel gab es kein anderes Thema in Hogwarts als Harrys Wronski Bluff. Selbst bei ihrem nächsten Mittwochabend. Sirius war immer noch hin und her gerissen zwischen Bewunderung und Stolz und dem Schrecken, den Harry ihm eingejagt hatte. Zwei Wochen später besiegte Ravanclaw, Huffelpuff mit 180:130. Es war eines der knappsten Spiele, die Harry jemals gesehen hatte, abgesehen natürlich vom Spiel bei der Quidditch WM. Die beiden Sucher hatten sich ein Spitzenduell geliefert. Was Harry jedoch am meisten daran Freude war, dass wegen der Tordifferenz die Slytherins nun auf dem letzten Platz in der Hausmannschaft lagen. Das hatte es seit etlichen Jahren nicht mehr gegeben.

Immer noch im Hochgefühl gingen einen Dienstag später Harry, Ron und Hermine zum Abendessen in die Große Halle. Harry setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bank. „Wieso habe ich nur solche Probleme mit dem Schildzaubern. Mir tut immer noch alles weh von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.", schimpfte er. „Vielleicht solltest du einmal ein wenig Fallen üben. Wie oft muss ich dir noch erklären, dass die Kissen nicht zum Anschauen, sondern zum Drauffallen da sind.", spottete Hermine. „Schon gut!", sagte Harry genervt und nahm sich von den Würstchen, die es diesen Abend gab. Er hatte gerade die Hälfte seines Tellers geleert, als die Tore der Großen Halle aufsprangen. Harry sah wie die anderen auch neugierig hin, wer denn jetzt noch kommen würde, doch als er erkannte, wer es war, sprang er auf und eilte zu den beiden hinüber. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass auch Sirius zu ihnen herübergeeilt kam.

Die beiden Neuankömmlinge waren Remus und Marion. Beide sahen völlig aufgeregt aus. Marion zitterte. Als sie schließlich Sirius entdeckte, lief sie ihm entgegen und warf sich ihm in die Arme. Sirius hielt sie fest und stellte fest, dass sie weinte. Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Inzwischen waren auch Harry und Remus bei ihm eingetroffen. Dumbledore stand auf und rief zu ihnen hinüber: „Kommen Sie bitte alle mit in mein Büro, Sirius, Remus, Miss Robbins und auch Sie, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall und Snape folgten dem Direktor nach draußen.

Remus, Harry und Sirius, der Marion im Arm hielt, machten sich ebenfalls auf den Weg. In Dumbledores Büro angekommen, beschwor dieser zuerst ein paar zusätzliche Sessel herauf. Sirius zog Marion mit sich zusammen auf die Couch. Harry setzte sich neben die beiden. Auch die anderen machten es sich gemütlich. Snape musterte Marion mit unverhohlener Missachtung. Harry wäre ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen.

„Marion, was ist geschehen?", fragte Sirius schließlich besorgt.

Marion schluckte ein paar mal, ehe sie stockend zu berichten begann: „Die Universität in Leicester. Sie haben die Uni in die Luft gejagt. Ich weiß nicht wie viele Tote es gab. Mein Neffe und meine Schwester. Sie waren beide dort. Mein Neffe wurde schwer verletzt. Meiner Schwester ist, Gott sei Dank nichts geschehen."

„Und was geht es uns an, wenn Muggel sich gegenseitig umbringen?", fragte Snape kalt.

„Es geht sie etwas an, wenn diese Muggel Schwarze Umhänge und Masken trugen, keiner weiß, wie sie es angestellt haben, und ein Bekennerbrief, der mit ‚Die magische Gemeinschaft' unterschrieben ist, gefunden wurde!", fauchte Marion zurück. „Sahen diese Gestallten so aus, wie die, die uns an dem See überfallen haben?", fragte Sirius behutsam nach. „Nachdem, was meine Schwester mir erzählt hat, denke ich schon.", entgegnete Marion.

„Todesser!", sagte Remus. „Das denke ich auch.", sagte Dumbledore. „Die Frage ist nur, wieso hinterlassen sie einen Bekennerbrief. Ich fürchte, jetzt wird langsam klar, wer hinter den Ereignissen der letzten Monate steckt." „Sie denken doch nicht im Ernst, dass der dunkle Lord Muggel in seine Pläne einbezieht?", meinte Snape überheblich. „Das glaube ich allerdings.", entgegnete Dumbledore ruhig.

„Es würde Sinn machen. Er hat nicht mehr viele Anhänger. Die meisten Todesser sitzen mittlerweile im neuen Hochsicherheitsgefängnis. Also versucht er uns abzulenken, in dem er die Muggel gegen uns aufhetzt. Dann kann er als der große Retter auftreten und die Macht übernehmen.", gab Remus zu bedenken.

„Oder einfach so viel Chaos verursachen, bis keiner mehr da ist, um ihn zu bekämpfen.", fügte Sirius hinzu. „Ich denke, dass ist genau das, was er damit bezweckt.", bemerkte McGonagall.

„Ich denke, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich den Orden zusammenrufen.", meinte Remus. „Dem stimme ich zu.", sagte Sirius. „Gut, dann werde ich Fox losschicken. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde wieder hier.", bestimmte Dumbledore. „Gehen wir zurück in die Große Halle. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir auch noch etwas zu Essen bekommen.", schlug Sirius vor. Marion nickte, ihr war zwar eigentlich nicht nach Essen zu Mute, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie doch hunger, und so gingen sie alle hinunter, um noch etwas zu essen. Schließlich gingen Sirius, Remus und Marion zurück in Dumbledores Büro.

Am nächsten Tag stand auch im Tagespropheten ein Artikel über die Anschläge in Leicester. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren sich einig, dass die Todesser Leicester ausgesucht hatten, weil sie wussten, dass Sirius mit Harry in der Nähe wohnten. Marion schrieb, dass alle entsetzt über die Anschläge waren und dass die Nachrichten brachten, dass es sich bei der magischen Gemeinschaft wohl um eine der Hexensekten handeln würde. Sofort waren auch wieder die Berichte über Hexensichtungen in aller Munde. Doch das alles war erst der Anfang.

In Glasgow und Dublin wurden die Wochenmärkte in die Luft gejagt.

Bei einem Angriff auf die Londoner U-Bahn kamen dutzende Menschen ums Leben.

In Nottingham gab es einen Angriff auf den Bahnhof.

Das seltsame für die Muggel war, dass die Polizei nie herausfinden konnte, wie die Anschläge geschahen. Es wurde keinerlei Sprengstoff oder Brandbeschleuniger gefunden. Keine Bomben, keine Gewehre, einfach nichts, was die Verwüstungen an den Anschlagsorten, erklären konnte. Genau diese Unwissenheit erzeugte Angst in den Menschen.

Die Leute gerieten immer mehr in Panik. Marion schrieb, dass in Leicester ein Esoterikladen angezündet worden war. Einige hatten Jugendliche auf der Straße halb tot geprügelt, weil diese in schwarzer Kleidung und komisch geschminkt herumliefen.

Der Orden und das Ministerium schienen während dieser Zeit ebenso machtlos zu sein wie die Muggelpolizei. Sie waren einfach zu wenige, um in allen Städten Wache zu stehen. Die Todesser trauten Snape darüber hinaus nicht mehr, wie schnell klar geworden war. Er hatte keine plausible Erklärung gehabt, warum er bei dem Angriff auf Hogwarts nicht gegen Dumbledore gekämpft hatte, sondern mit ihm. In Wahrheit hatten sie ihm jedoch schon zuvor misstraut, weswegen er in den Angriff damals nicht eingeweiht worden war. Somit war er als Spion für sie nutzlos geworden.

Dann kam eines Abends Remus mit Marion völlig aufgeregt nach Hogwarts. Der Premierminister hatte eine Ansprache gehalten. Sie waren aufgeflogen. Marion hatte die Rede kurz, nachdem sie gehalten worden war, aus dem Internet gezogen und war sofort zu Remus gefahren. Dumbledore rief den Orden ein. Jetzt saß Marion in Dumbledores Büro und las die Rede den Anwesenden vor:

„Meine lieben Mitbürgerinnen und Mitbürger,

in den letzten Wochen wurden wir von seltsamen Anschlägen attackiert. Die Polizei und unsere Terrorabwehr hat bis heute keine Erklärung gefunden, wie die Anschläge durchgeführt wurden. In der Presse gibt es deshalb die wildesten Gerüchte. Viele behaupten, dies alles könne nur durch Magie geschehen. Anlass für diese Gerüchte war der Name der Terrororganisation auf den Bekennerbriefen: ‚Die magische Gemeinschaft' und die seltsamen Sichtungen und Ereignisse, die seit dem Sommer immer wieder für Schlagzeilen sorgen.

Heute muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass dies nicht so weit hergeholt ist, wie es erscheint und viele von uns glauben mögen.

Es gibt eine magische Gemeinschaft. Sie existiert seit Jahrhunderten, wenn nicht sogar seit Jahrtausenden neben der unseren. Sie haben eine eigene Regierung, ein eigenes Schulsystem. Es sind Menschen wie Sie und ich, nur mit einem Unterschied: Sie beherrschen wahre Magie.

Dies muss sich für Sie so anhören, als ob ich verrückt geworden wäre und hier Blödsinn verbreiten würde, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Es gibt wahre Hexen und Zauberer.

Bisher haben diese keinerlei Gefahr dargestellt und so hielten die, die darin eingeweiht sind, es nicht für nötig, die Öffentlichkeit davon in Kenntnis zu setzten. Jedoch mit dem Hintergrund der Anschläge soll jeder vor der drohenden Gefahr gewarnt werden. Der Minister für Zauberei, der Führer der magischen Gemeinschaft, hat mir zwar versichert, dass es sich bei den Terroristen nur um eine kleine Gruppe handele, die bereits verfolgt würde, jedoch haben auch wir Maßnahmen eingeleitet, um neue Anschläge, wenn möglich zu verhindern.

Ich hoffe, dass wir die Situation bald in den Griff bekommen werden, so dass wir alle wieder in Sicherheit leben können.

Ich bedanke mich für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und wünsche Ihnen dennoch einen guten Abend."

(AN: Ich weiß, ich weiß. Als Redenschreiber für Politiker werde ich wohl kaum Kariere machen können.)

Als Marion geendet hatte, waren alle in Dumbledores Büro anwesenden wie versteinert. „Ich fürchte, jetzt haben wir eine erneute Hexenverfolgung.", fluchte Remus. Wie Recht er damit hatte, sollte die Zukunft zeigen.  
„Dennoch gibt es für uns im Moment nichts, was wir tun könnten. Wir können nur weiterhin versuchen, endlich die übrigen Todesser zu fangen und Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen.", warf Kingsley ein. Die anderen stimmten ihm zu.

Harry und seine Freunde waren durch Harrys Okklumentikstunden über das Geschehen draußen in der Welt natürlich bestens informiert. Der Tagesprophet dagegen brachte nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was vor sich ging. Was die Muggel taten oder unternahmen, schien die Reporter nicht zu interessieren.

„Mum hat mir geschrieben, dass sie anfangen, alle anzugreifen, die irgendwie komisch aussehen. Es muss völlig verrückt sein. Alle haben nur noch Angst. Die Anschläge wollen aber auch nicht aufhören. Gestern wurde schon wieder ein Bahnhof in die Luft gejagt, diesmal in Birmingham.", berichtete Hermine eines Abends zwischen Ihren Bergen von Hausaufgaben.

„Ich stell mir gerade vor, wie die Dursleys sich jetzt wohl fühlen müssen. Auf der einen Seite müssen sie wahnsinnig froh sein, dass endlich etwas gegen diese Verrückten getan wird, auf der anderen Seite müssen sie tierische Angst davor haben, dass herauskommt, dass sie sogar mit Zauberern verwandt sind. Mal ehrlich, wer würde ihnen denn dann noch glauben, dass sie selbst keine sind?", erklärte Harry. „Geschieht ihnen recht, wenn sie Angst haben.", meinte Ron dazu nur und wandte sich schließlich wieder seinem Aufsatz über den schwarzen Magier Grindelwald zu, den er für Geschichte schreiben musste.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst.", warf Caroline ein. Sie und Ginny hatten sich in letzter Zeit stark angefreundet und deshalb war sie auch öfter bei Harrys Clique. „Ach ja? Kennst du die Dursleys?", fragte Ron schnippisch nach. „Nein.", gab Caroline zu, ehe sie hinzufügte, „Aber ich weiß, was meine Eltern zur Zeit durchmachen." „Wieso, was ist geschehen?", fragte Harry besorgt nach.

Etwas widerwillig berichtete Caroline: „Die beste Freundin meiner Mutter wusste, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehe und dass ich eine Hexe bin. Und diese angeblich beste Freundin hat gleich nach der Ansprache des Premierministers die gesamte Nachbarschaft darüber aufklären müssen. Jetzt werden meine Eltern geschnitten. Schlimmer noch. Ein paar fangen regelrecht an, sie zu terrorisieren. Mein Vater hat auch schon seinen Arbeitsplatz deshalb verloren. Seine Kollegen haben ihn rausgeekelt."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass keiner herausbekommt, dass ich eine Hexe bin.", meinte Hermine, „Meine Eltern könnten ihre Praxis zumachen. Gott sei Dank wissen nicht einmal meine Großeltern, was ich bin. Es ist einfach furchtbar, wie es dort draußen zugeht. Ich frage mich, ob es überhaupt sicher ist, über Weihnachten nach Hause zu fahren."

In den verbleibenden Wochen bis Weichnachten fiel Harry, sowie zahlreichen anderen Schülern auf, dass Sirius, McGonagall und Snape zunehmend abgespannter aussahen. Sirius verpasste sogar einmal ihr Okklumentiktreffen. ‚Sie müssen für den Orden unterwegs sein.', überlegte Harry. Und dies entsprach genau den Tatsachen. Alle verfügbaren Kräfte waren Tag und Nacht auf der Suche nach Voldemorts Hauptquartier oder versuchten weitere Anschläge zu verhindern, aber bisher ohne Erfolg.

Aber auch die Schüler der Siebten Klasse waren inzwischen kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.

Alle waren schließlich froh, als endlich Weihnachten kam und sie alle für zwei Wochen nach Hause konnten, auch wenn einige unsicher darüber waren, was sie zu Hause vorfinden würden. Harry hatte ein Gespräch zwischen Ginny und Caroline mitbekommen. Ihre Eltern hatten inzwischen umziehen müssen. Die Nachbarn hatten ihnen das Leben einfach zur Hölle gemacht. Sie hatten nirgendwo mehr hingehen können, ohne dass sie verfolgt, beschimpft und sogar mit faulen Eiern beworfen worden waren. Man hatte ihre Fensterscheiben eingeschmissen, die Reifen aufgeschlitzt und sie die ganze Nacht mit Telefonterror gequält. Und in der neuen Nachbarschaft ging es auch schon wieder los. Irgendwie hatten diese mitbekommen, wer da zu ihnen zog.

Schließlich hatte Ginny angeboten: „Wieso verbringst du nicht die Weihnachtsferien mit deinen Eltern bei uns. Mum und Dad haben bestimmt nichts dagegen. Ich muss dich nur warnen. Dad fragt Muggeln gerne Löcher in den Bauch. Er ist vernarrt in alles, was mit Muggeln zu tun hat. Er sammelt sogar Stecker. Verrückt oder?" Caroline hatte richtig erleichtert erwidert: „Würde es deinen Eltern wirklich nichts ausmachen?" „Sicher nicht! Wir haben ein riesiges Haus für uns. Ach ja, vor dem durchgeknallten Hauself muss ich dich auch noch warnen.", meinte Ginny. „Vergisst du da nicht was?", hatte sich Harry schließlich eingeschaltet. „Was hat sie denn noch vergessen? Einen Vampier im Keller? Viel Schlimmeres kann ja nicht mehr kommen.", fragte Caroline neugierig.

Harry antwortete darauf nicht, sondern sah Ginny nur eindringlich an. Doch diese winkte ab: „Harry, Carolines Eltern sammeln genau wie Marion und Hermines Eltern Informationen für den Orden. Sie gehören ja quasi dazu. Ich denke Dumbledore wird nichts dagegen haben, ihnen mal eine Auszeit zu gönnen." „Ach darum geht's.", kommentierte nur Caroline, „Harry, meine Eltern arbeiten für Dumbledore. Sie haben sich gesagt, wenn sie schon verfolgt werden, dann sollen die Leute wenigstens einen richtigen Grund dafür haben." „Tolle Logik!", meinte Harry kopfschüttelnd, „Aber gut, dann könnt ihr es ja bei Dumbledore versuchen." Und tatsächlich war dieser einverstanden, Carolines Eltern die Adresse des Hauptquartiers zu verraten.

TBC


	14. Der Irrwicht

**Das 7. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Der Irrwicht 

Endlich waren die Weihnachtsferien da. Am letzten Schultag nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde nahm Harry seinen Koffer und ging hinunter zu Sirius Büro. Als er hineinging, saß Sirius mit dem Kopf auf den Armen an seinem Schreibtisch und schlief. Harry lächelte. Er stellte seinen Koffer ab und ging zu Sirius hinüber, um ihn sanft zu wecken. Sirius schrak hoch und sah ihn blinzelnd an. „Harry, was?", fragte Sirius noch leicht verwirrt. „Wir müssen los, Remus wird bestimmt sauer, wenn sein Essen schwarz wird.", entgegnete Harry lächelnd. Sirius streckte sich und stand auf. Sofort kam Roger schwanzwedelnd zu ihnen herüber.

„Ich glaube, er freut sich auch, dass es wieder heim geht.", meinte Harry. Sirius nickte nur gähnend. „Du siehst ganz schön müde aus.", kommentierte Harry. „Ich habe die letzte Woche kaum geschlafen.", erklärte Sirius. „Dann hast du dir die zwei Wochen Urlaub auf jeden Fall verdient.", äußerte Harry, „Jetzt komm, bevor Remus sich noch Sorgen macht. Kommt Marion eigentlich heute vorbei?" „Nein, aber sie kommt gleich morgen Früh. Sie hat gemeint, heute Abend käme irgendeine Sondersendung, die sie sich besser ansehen wollte.", antwortete Sirius. Er ging hinüber zum Kamin und warf Flohpulver hinein. Wenig später stiegen die beiden im Wolfsbau aus dem Kamin.

Remus saß im Wohnzimmer und las irgendeine Zeitschrift. Ihm fiel sofort auf, wie abgespannt und erschöpft Sirius aussah. Er fühlte sich ebenfalls nicht gerade ausgeruht, aber ihm ging es bei weitem nicht so schlecht. Sirius musste es eindeutig übertrieben haben. Remus musterte Sirius von oben bis unten. „Du solltest besser bald ins Bett gehen.", sagte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraun. „Du siehst ja furchtbar aus. Du solltest die beiden nächsten Wochen lieber Mal etwas ausspannen."

„Ja, Mama!", antwortete Sirius spöttisch. „Ich meins ernst.", erwiderte Remus. „Schon gut! Ich hab ja die nächsten beiden Wochen keinen Dienst, OK!", meinte Sirius abwehrend. Remus musterte ihn noch einmal, ließ es dann aber dabei.

„Na kommt ihr Beiden, ich hoffe ihr habt Hunger.", sagte Remus. Er legte die Zeitschrift bei Seite und stand auf. „Ich glaube, ich sollte erst noch kurz mit Roger vor die Tür.", erklärte Sirius gähnend. „Dass mach ich. Ich wollte sowieso etwas frische Luft schnappen.", bot sich Harry an. „Gut, dann kann Sirius mir beim Tischdecken helfen. Und Harry, nicht zu lange. Das Essen ist in einer Viertelstunde fertig.", sagte Remus.

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen sie dann auch alle am Küchentisch. Remus hatte für die beiden ein richtiges ‚Willkommen in den Ferien Menü' gezaubert, das es durchaus mit einem Hogwartsfestessen aufnehmen konnte. Während dem Nachtisch fiel Remus und Harry auf, dass Sirius kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte. Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, schickten die beiden ihn deshalb auf keine Proteste achtend sofort ins Bett. Als Sirius verschwunden war, räumten die beiden die Küche auf und gingen dann hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, um noch eine Partie Schach zu spielen.

„Mist, ich habe vergessen Sirius zu warnen.", schimpfte plötzlich Remus los, als er gerade einen von Harrys Bauern schlug. „Sirius warnen?", fragte dieser verwundert nach. „Ja, in seinem Nachttisch hat sich ein Irrwicht eingenistet. Ich hab's heute früh durch Zufall entdeckt und bin noch nicht dazugekommen, ihn zu entfernen.", erklärte Remus. „Sirius wird schon mit einem Irrwicht fertig werden.", meinte Harry nur und schlug einen von Remus Läufern mit seiner Dame.

Sirius war in seinem Zimmer völlig erschöpft ins Bett gefallen. Die letzten Wochen waren doch etwas fiel gewesen, da musste er Remus Recht geben. Er fühlte sich völlig ausgebrannt. Jedoch war ihm kein erholsamer Schlaf gegönnt. Kaum war er eingeschlafen, quälten ihn wieder einmal Alpträume. Als er schließlich aus dem Schlaf schreckte, war gerade einmal eine Stunde vergangen. Schlaftrunken wollte er sich ein Glas Wasser eingießen. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, um Licht zu machen, musste aber feststellen, dass die Kerze auf seinem Nachttisch leer war. „Mist!", fluchte Sirius. Er tastete nach seinem Nachttisch und öffnete die Schublade, um eine neue Kerze herauszuholen. Doch dann erstarrte er. Aus dem Nachttisch schoss sein Alptraum heraus.

„Ich muss träumen, ich muss träumen. Bitte, lass mich aufwachen. Bitte, bitte!", murmelte Sirius vor sich hin. Er sah geschockt auf die Figur, die vor ihm stand und nun wild lachend auf ihn zukam. Sirius wich voller Panik in seinem Bett zurück. Er fiel auf den Boden und wich bis in die Ecke zurück. „Das kann nicht wahr sein, ich träume, ich träume!", versuchte er sich einzureden, aber er war wach, tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass er wach war. Aber es war nicht möglich, dass er hier war. Die Gestalt kam auf ihn zu. Sirius war zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig. Er war wieder in Askaban und da kam sein schlimmster Peiniger auf ihn zu. Er begann zu zittern. Die Gestalt hatte ihn nun fast erreicht. Aus Panik begann Sirius zu schreien: „Nein! Lass mich in Ruhe! Bitte!" Er kauerte sich in der Ecke zusammen, mit den Armen seinen Kopf schützend.

„Schachmatt!", sagte Remus schlicht, als er das Spiel beendete. „Ich sollte es aufgeben, dich schlagen zu wollen.", meinte Harry. „Wieso? Du wirst immer besser. Du spielst eben noch nicht so lange wie ich. Revanche?", entgegnete Remus. „Nein, danke!", lehnte Harry ab. In diesem Moment hörten sie Sirius Schreie von oben: „Nein! Lass mich in Ruhe! Bitte!" Sie sprangen auf und liefen nach oben. „Ich glaube, wir hätten ihn doch besser warnen sollen.", rief Harry im Laufen. „Das glaube ich auch.", rief Remus zurück. Sie rissen Sirius Zimmertür auf und erstarrten. Mit diesem Anblick hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

Harry hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ein Dementor erwarten würde. Remus dagegen hatte eher an James gedacht, der auf Sirius einredete. Doch sie lagen beide daneben. Vor Sirius, der zitternd in der Ecke kauerte, stand ein Mann, der ihnen den Rücken zukehrte. Er hatte in der einen Hand einen Zauberstab und eine Phiole und in der anderen eine Eisenstange. Remus sprang nach vorne, worauf sich der Irrwicht ihm zuwandte und sich in einen Vollmond verwandelte. Remus rief „Riddikulus!" Der Irrwicht verschwand.

Harry und Remus stürzten zu Sirius, der noch nicht begriffen zu haben schien, dass die Gefahr vorbei war. „Sirius?", fragte Harry behutsam und legte seinem Vater eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er rüttelte ihn sanft. Sirius schrak daraufhin furchtbar zusammen und kroch noch ein Stück weiter in die Ecke, falls dies überhaupt möglich war. „Sirius, du bist in Sicherheit.", versuchte es nun Remus. Sirius sah nicht einmal auf. „Sirius, schau mich an. Ich bin's, Harry. Komm schon. Du bist in Sicherheit. Das war nur ein Irrwicht.", redete Harry nun auf seinen Vater ein. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. So ging es nicht. Sirius stand offensichtlich unter Schock.

Er ging in die Hocke und nahm Sirius in seine Arme. Dieser begann sich in Panik zu wehren. Er schlug um sich. Doch Remus ließ ihn nicht los und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. Endlich hörte Sirius auf sich zu wehren. Er blickte auf und sein Blick war klarer, nicht mehr voller Panik, jedoch sah er immer noch geschockt aus. Sirius betrachtete Remus, atmete dann erleichtert auf und legte seinen Kopf an Remus Schulter. Er zitterte immer noch. Remus strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Langsam entspannte sich Sirius. „Komm mit runter ins Wohnzimmer!", sagte Remus bestimmt, „Harry, machst du uns allen bitte eine heiße Schokolade? Ich glaube, das ist nach dem Schrecken nötig."

Harry lief schnurstracks in die Küche und kam nur Augenblicke später mit einem Tablett mit drei Tassen und einem großen Krug heißer Schokolade ins Wohnzimmer, wo Remus gerade Sirius, der immer noch zitterte, eine Decke um die Schultern legte. Remus setzte sich neben Sirius. Harry stellte das Tablett auf den Wohnzimmertisch und setzte sich auf Sirius andere Seite. Er legte seinem Vater einen Arm um die Schulter.

Remus drückte Sirius eine Tasse heiße Schokolade in die Hände und riet diesem: „Trink, dann geht's dir gleich besser!" Sirius betrachtete die Tasse misstrauisch und nahm schließlich einen Schluck. Eine wohlige Wärme strömte durch seinen Körper. Er kam sich plötzlich so dumm vor. Ein Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer, der nicht einmal mit einem Irrwicht fertig wurde. „Geht's wieder?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile behutsam nach. Sirius nickte nur. „Sirius?", wandte sich nun Remus an seinen Freund, es kam ein kurzes „Hmm?" zurück. Remus räusperte sich und fragte dann gerade heraus: „Wer war das?"

Sirius starrte eine Weile vor sich hin und nippte nur immer wieder kurz von seiner Tasse. Als Harry schon dachte, es würde keine Antwort mehr kommen, sagte Sirius mit zitternder Stimme: „Das war Lutz. Einer der Wärter in Askaban." „Kann es sein, dass du uns da etwas von deiner Zeit in Askaban verschwiegen hast?", fragte Harry nach. Sirius nickte nur immer noch vor sich hin starrend.

„Was war in der Phiole?", fragte Remus. „Veritas Serum!", antwortete Sirius leise. Remus dämmerte es. „Sirius, was ist geschehen, nachdem dich die magische Eingreiftruppe abgeführt hat?", fragte er drängend. Sirius Hände begannen unkontrolliert zu zittern. Sirius stellte schnell die Tasse ab und zog die Decke enger um sich, als ob er Schutz suchen würde. Harry strich ihm über den Rücken und sagte: „Sirius, wir sind bei dir. Das ist alles vorbei."

„Nein ist es nicht.", entgegnete Sirius hitzig, „So lange es mich immer wieder verfolgt, ist es nicht vorbei. Es hat mich durch Askaban verfolgt und es verfolgt mich immer noch in meinen Alpträumen." „Hatten wir nicht ausgemacht, über Alpträume zu sprechen?", meinte Remus. „Ich hatte diesen Alptraum schon eine Weile nicht mehr.", wandte Sirius ein, der sich jedoch irgendwie ertappt fühlte. „Sirius, wir sind deine Familie. Du weißt, dass du mit uns über alles reden kannst. Also los! Sprich mit uns!", forderte Harry ihn auf. Sirius nahm erst noch einmal einen großen Schluck heiße Schokolade, ehe er stockend zu berichten begann, was vor 16 Jahren geschehen war:

„Ich hab mich nicht gewehrt, als mich die magische Eingreifgruppe abführte. Wieso hätte ich auch gesollt? Schließlich war ich unschuldig und der festen Überzeugung, dass spätestens vor Gericht die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen würde. Sie brachten mich zuerst ins Ministerium zu Crouch. Dieser musterte mich abfällig von oben bis unten und wies sie nur an „Bringt diesen Dreckskerl nach Askaban!". Im ersten Moment war ich wie erstarrt. Ich wusste nicht, was das sollte. Ich wusste als Auror natürlich, dass es ein Gesetz gab, nachdem geständige Todesser sofort und ohne Gerichtsverhandlung nach Askaban gebracht werden konnten. Aber ich hatte nicht gestanden. Natürlich sah es schlecht für mich aus, aber ich hatte dennoch nicht gestanden und deshalb stand mir zumindest ein Prozess zu. Jedenfalls dachte ich das in diesem Moment immer noch. Und wenn es nur ein Eilprozess gewesen wäre. Sie hätten mir vor Zeugen Veritas Serum geben müssen und damit wäre die Wahrheit herausgekommen. Die beiden Auroren zogen mich mit sich.

In diesem Moment konnte ich mich von dem Schrecken lösen. „Das können Sie nicht tun Crouch. Ich bin unschuldig! Ich hab das Recht auf einen Prozess!", schrie ich den damaligen Chef der Abteilung für Strafverfolgung an. Dieser lachte nur. „Unschuldig? Dumbledore hat ausgesagt, dass du kleines Drecksstück der Geheimniswahrer der Potters warst. Du bist ein verfluchter Verräter.", schleuderte mir Crouch entgegen. „Dumbledore wusste es nicht, aber wir haben getauscht. Peter war der Geheimniswahrer.", klärte ich Crouch auf, so ruhig ich nur konnte, doch das brachte Crouch völlig zum Ausflippen. Er fuhr mich mit eiskalter Stimme an: „Denkst du Drecksschwein wirklich, dass wir darauf hereinfallen? Bringt erst seinen Freund um und beschuldigt ihn dann auch noch. Bringt die Ratte weg!"

Ich begann zu brüllen: „Aber Peter ist nicht tot. Er lebt. Lasst mich los!" Doch keiner hörte mir zu. Jetzt begann ich mich zu wehren. Die beiden Auroren, die mich abtransportierten, kannte ich nicht. Dennoch versuchte ich sie zu überzeugen, dass sie Crouchs Befehl nicht befolgen sollten, da Crouch gegen das Gesetzt handelte, und dass sie mich unten in den Kerkern im Ministerium einsperren sollten. Ich erklärte, dass sie mich ja gar nicht freilassen sollten, ich forderte nur mein Recht auf einen Prozess ein. Sie hörten nicht zu. Stattdessen zogen sie mich unerbittlich in den Raum, in dem, wie ich wusste, der Kamin mit Verbindung nach Askaban stand. Ich wehrte mich nun verzweifelt. Ich war unschuldig. Irgendjemand musste mir doch zuhören. Ich schrie nach Dumbledore und nach dir, Remus, aber alles was ich bekam, war ein Schockzauber.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war es bitterkalt. Ich zitterte. Mein Kopf begann sich mit schrecklichen Bildern zu füllen. Da wusste ich, dass ich in Askaban war. Doch ich hatte vergessen, dass Crouch noch ein Problem hatte. Ich musste erst noch gestehen, ansonsten würde er gegen das Gesetz verstoßen und das ging nicht für ein Mitglied der Familie Crouch. Und jetzt, da ich einmal in Askaban war, dachten sie, leichtes Spiel mit mir zu haben. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein großer Kerl hereinkam. Er sagte irgendwie so was wie: „Ich bin Lutz und du bist nur noch ein Stück Dreck. Sie haben dich zu lebenslanger Haft hier in Askaban verurteilt und zwar im Hochsicherheitsbereich. Die Dementoren warten schon auf dich." „Verurteilt? Aber ich hatte doch gar keine Gerichtsverhandlung. Ich bin unschuldig!", entgegnete ich aufgebracht. „Siehst du und darin liegt jetzt unser beider Problem.", meinte Lutz gehässig, „Du Dreckskerl behauptest unschuldig zu sein. Nun, wir werden gleich die Wahrheit wissen. Ich hab hier etwas Veritas Serum für dich, das wirst du jetzt schön brav schlucken."

Ich wehrte mich nicht. Hatte ich doch die Hoffnung, dass jetzt doch noch die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen würde. Also schluckte ich brav den Inhalt der Phiole, die er mir gab. „Also noch mal. Du willst unschuldig sein?", fauchte er mich dann an. „Ja, ich bin unschuldig.", antwortete ich in dieser Trance, in die man dank Veritas Serum fällt. Lutz sah mich geschockt an. In diesem Moment ging die Zellentür auf und Crouch kam herein. „Und hat er endlich gestanden?", fragte er Lutz. „Nein! Er behauptet auch unter Veritas Serum unschuldig zu sein.", antwortete Lutz. Doch anstatt seinen Fehler einzuräumen, wie ich gehofft hatte, so dass ich endlich meinen Prozess bekam und nach Hause konnte, tat Crouch etwas völlig absurdes. Er behauptete, dass ich gegen das Serum kämpfen würde oder gar irgendwelche Tricks gelernt habe, um die Wirkung aufzuheben. Er wies Lutz an, mich, solange zu verhören, bis ich endlich gestehen würde. Dann ist er verschwunden.

Lutz kam darauf wieder herein. Er hat mir noch eine Dosis gegeben und als ich immer noch behauptete, unschuldig zu sein, noch eine. Irgendwann wurde mir vom dem Serum übel. Aber Lutz hat mir noch mehr verpasst. So lange, bis ich mich vor Krämpfen gewunden habe. Harry, ich weiß nicht, ob du das gelernt hast, aber in Veritas Serum ist Eisenkraut. Zu viel davon führt deshalb zu Übelkeit und schweren Magenkrämpfen. Aber die Krämpfe haben Lutz nicht interessiert. Im Gegenteil er hat mir noch mehr Serum eingeflößt. Irgendwann lag ich auf dem Boden und wusste nicht mehr, wo oben oder unten war. Doch Lutz muss das wohl für eine Show gehalten haben, beziehungsweise er war einfach ein Sadist, wie ich später feststellen musste. Jedenfalls wurde er immer wütender, weil ich nicht endlich zugab, dass ich schuldig war.

Er hat dann angefangen auf mich einzutreten. Er muss erst aufgehört haben, als ich das Bewusstsein verlor. Als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, war er kurze Zeit später wieder da und die Prozedur ging weiter. Ich weiß nicht wie viele Tage und Nächte ich so durchgestanden habe. Die Hoffnung da irgendwie herauszukommen, hatte ich längst verloren. Es war teilweise so schlimm, dass ich mir wünschte, ich könnte ihn anlügen und einfach gestehen, aber wie hätte ich das mit der Dosis Veritas Serum tun sollen. Es blieb auch nicht bei Tritten. Irgendwann hatte er eine Eisenstange dabei und hat damit auf mich eingeprügelt. Ich weiß nicht, ob es ihm einfach Spaß gemacht hat, oder ob Crouch auch dahinter steckte. Schließlich brauchte er endlich mein Geständnis. Er wollte ja Zaubereiminister werden, da braucht man eine weiße Weste. Die Krönung war, als Lutz mich mit dem Cruciatus Fluch gequält hat, aber es war ihm anscheinend zu langweilig, nur einen Zauberstab auf mich zu richten und so ging er bald lieber wieder zu Schlägen und sonstigen Demütigungen über. Tagelang nichts zu Essen oder zu Trinken war davon noch die harmloseste.

Ich weiß nicht, wann er aufgehört hat, mir Fragen zu stellen. Ich weiß nur, dass ich irgendwann in meine eigentliche Zelle kam. Tag und Nacht standen Dementoren davor. Aber hier kam Lutz nicht mehr täglich, sondern nur manchmal, um sich abzureagieren. Wie ich in die richtige Zelle kam, war mir klar, dass es keinen mehr interessierte, dass ich noch nicht gestanden hatte. Dann irgendwann kam Lutz nicht mehr. Ich nehme an, dass er den Job gekündigt hat."

Harry sah seinen Vater geschockt an. Sirius saß jetzt, da er geendet hatte, da und starrte stumpf vor sich hin. Er hatte wieder diesen gehetzten Blick, den Askaban ihm eingebrannt hatte und den er im letzten Jahr verloren zu haben schien. Aber da war er wieder. Sirius Hände zitterten. Harry sah hinüber zu Remus, dem die Bestürzung über das, was er da gerade gehört hatte, ebenfalls deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Sirius zuckte erschrocken zusammen und zog die Decke noch enger um sich. Ein paar Augenblicke später kam Marion herein. Sie wirkte sehr besorgt, doch als sie Sirius so auf der Couch sitzen sah, verwandelte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck sofort von Besorgnis in Schock. Sie eilte die wenigen Schritte durch den Raum zu Sirius. Remus rückte ein Stück, damit sie sich neben ihn setzen konnte. Sirius, offensichtlich erleichtert sie zu sehen, legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er hatte zu lange diese erste Zeit in Askaban mit sich alleine ausmachen wollen. Er brach nun in Marions Armen restlos zusammen und weinte wie ein kleines Kind. Marion war offensichtlich mit der Situation überfordert. Hilfesuchend sah sie Remus und Harry an, während sie Sirius einfach nur festhielt und ihn gewähren ließ.

Harry strich Sirius weiterhin beruhigend über den Rücken. Er kam sich so hilflos vor. Genau wie Marion, die nicht noch nicht einmal wusste, was überhaupt geschehen war. Irgendwann hatte sich Sirius halbwegs beruhigt. Auf einen Wink von Remus hin, unterließ es Marion, ihn auszufragen. So blieben sie nur noch eine Weile sitzen, bis Marion Sirius schließlich ins Bett brachte.

Der heutige Abend hatte Harry viel Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben.

Wie hatte das alles damals so passieren können. Hätte nicht irgendjemand merken müssen, dass Sirius zu Unrecht festgehalten wurde. Was war mit Dumbledore gewesen. Er wusste doch sonst immer alles, gab jedem eine Chance die Dinge aus seiner Sicht zu erzählen. Was war damals mit ihm los, dass er zuließ, dass Sirius dies alles durchmachen musste. Und dann wieder diese gehetzte Blick. Würde Askaban Sirius denn nie mehr loslassen?

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück in die Küche kam, war nur Remus da. Sirius und Marion schliefen offensichtlich noch. Er setzte sich und butterte sich lustlos einen Toast. Remus sah ihm sofort an, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Harry, hattest du wieder Alpträume?", fragte er Harry. Dieser schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und griff nach der Marmelade. „Harry, du hast doch was. Also, raus mit der Sprache. Ist es wegen gestern abend?", hackte Remus nach. Harry nickte nur und beschmierte seinen Toast mit der Marmelade und starrte ansonsten vor sich hin.

Remus setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Harry und begann auf ihn einzureden: „Harry, was Sirius gestern Abend erzählt hat, ging mir auch sehr Nahe. Das kannst du mir glauben. Er ist schließlich der einzige wirkliche Freund, den ich habe. Was er jetzt, da das alles wieder hochgekommen ist, am dringendsten braucht, das sind Marion, du und ich." „Da war wieder dieser gehetzte Blick. Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen nie wieder sehen müsste.", murmelte Harry.

Remus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, ehe er sagte: „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich bin auch erschrocken, als er wieder diese leeren Augen hatte. Es war fast wieder wie damals in der Heulenden Hütte. Nur das er heute nicht mehr so abgemagert ist." Harry nickte nur und widmete sich wieder seinem Toast. Remus gab sich jedoch nicht so leicht zufrieden. „Da ist noch etwas anderes, nicht wahr Harry?", hakte er nach. Harry reagierte nicht. Remus entschied sich, mit seiner Vermutung herauszurücken. „Geht es um Marion?", fragte er deshalb offen.

Harry starrte kurz an. Ja, er hatte gestern Abend einen leichten Anflug von Eifersucht auf Marion gehabt, als er sah, wie Sirius sich bei ihr ausweinte, aber dann war ihm sofort klar geworden, wie idiotisch das eigentlich war. Sein Vater hätte sich sicher auch nicht bei ihm sondern bei seiner Mutter ausgeheult. Schließlich fragte er:„Wie kommst du darauf?" „War nur so eine Vermutung.", meinte Remus. „Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich mich gestern Abend kurz wirklich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen gefühlt, aber ", war Harry gerade dabei einzuräumen, als er auch schon unterbrochen wurde.

„Harry, das ist, doch gar nicht wahr. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich gestern Abend war, dass ihr beide da wart, Remus und du.", meldete sich Sirius zu Wort. Er hatte das Gespräch unbemerkt von der Tür aus mit angehört. Harry zuckte zusammen, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder. „Das weiß ich doch, trotzdem bist du sofort mit ihr abgehauen.", meinte er zu Sirius. Dieser setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl neben Harry.

Er sah Harry eindringlich an, als er antwortete: „Harry, nur, weil ich diese Chance sofort dazu genutzt habe, zu fliehen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich vor dir geflohen bin. Im Gegenteil. Du und Remus habt mir gestern Abend sehr geholfen. Aber als Marion kam, wurden mir zwei Dinge klar. Erstens, ich wollte gestern Abend nicht noch einmal alles erzählen oder auch nur hören müssen, und zweitens, dies würde die einzige Chance bleiben, vor diesen Erinnerungen wieder einmal fliehen zu können. So wie ich es seit meiner Flucht immer getan habe. Ich habe alles verdrängt. Und das habe ich gestern Abend auch wieder versucht, nachdem ich mit Marion nach oben gegangen bin. Aber es ging nicht mehr. Marion hat schließlich aufgegeben mich zu fragen, was los sei. Sie hat mich einfach nur festgehalten und das war genau das, was ich brauchte."

Harry nickte. Er musterte Sirius. Seine Augen verrieten immer noch, welchen Schock er erlebt hatte. Der gehetzte Gesichtsausdruck war zwar nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Abend zuvor, aber er war immer noch sichtbar. „Wo ist eigentlich Marion?", fragte Harry schließlich. „Sie ist oben und schläft. Ich glaube ich habe sie die ganze Nacht mit Alpträumen auf Trapp gehalten."

„Heute Abend wird sich aber nicht gedrückt. Alpträume heißt Sitzung bei Dr. Lupin, dass weißt du.", stichelte Remus. Sirius seufzte, nickte aber schließlich. „Und was treibt ihr beiden heute?", fragte Harry Sirius. Dieser überlegte kurz. Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, dass sie mehr zu dritt unternahmen, nicht dass Harry doch noch wieder eifersüchtig auf Marion wurde. Außerdem kam ihm ein genialer Gedanke. Er sollte demnächst auch einmal einen Vater-Sohn-Tag mit Harry einlegen. So einen, wie er sich immer gewünscht hatte, einmal mit seinem Vater unternehmen zu können, so einen, wie James ab und zu mit seinem Vater unternommen hatte. Vielleicht am Mittwoch. Remus würde sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn an Vollmond das Haus ruhig war. Er musste nur noch überlegen, was er mit Harry tun wollte, aber im Moment wusste er schon, was sie heute unternehmen würden.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir mit Marion nach London in die Winkelgasse gehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich habe noch kein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Remus.", schlug er schließlich vor. Harry sah überrascht auf und lächelte als er antwortete: „Klasse Idee. Ich brauche auch noch Geschenke für die anderen, ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich Hermine dieses Jahr schenken soll." In diesem Moment kam Marion gähnend herein. „Vielleicht kann ich da ja helfen. Mädchen in dem Alter werden sich ob magisch oder nicht, denke ich über so ziemlich das gleiche freuen und ich war schließlich auch mal 17.", meinte sie. Sie gab Sirius einen Kuss und griff sich dann ebenfalls eine Scheibe Toast.

Der Tag lief von da an wunderbar. Sirius, Marion und Harry benutzten das Flohnetzwerk zum Tropfenden Kessel und gingen dann gleich weiter in die Winkelgasse. Marion beachtete die Blicke, die man ihnen entgegenwarf diesmal überhaupt nicht.

Wenn sie es doch getan hätte, wäre ihr vielleicht aufgefallen, dass die Blicke diesmal eindeutig ihr galten und zum größten Teil sehr feindselig waren. Die Hetzjagd der Muggel auf Zauberer und deren Familien in der Muggelwelt, machte sich langsam aber sicher durch eine Abneigung gegen alles was mit Muggeln zu tun hatte in der Zaubererwelt bemerkbar. Zu viel war einfach passiert. Die Krönung bisher war, dass Nachbarn versucht hatten ein Haus von Zauberern in einem kleinen Dorf in Wales anzuzünden. Die Diskussionen um Reinblüter und Muggelgeborene war noch nie so ernsthaft entflammt wie in den letzten Wochen. Voldemort hatte eindeutig sein erstes Ziel erreicht.

Solange Sirius bei Marion war, hätte jedoch keiner gewagt, sie dumm anzumachen. Denn wer wusste schon, ob er nicht doch verrückt war.

Marion, Sirius und Harry verbrachten also, sich der bösen Blicke keineswegs bewusst, einen völlig sorgenfreien, fröhlichen Tag in der Winkelgasse. Sie halfen sich gegenseitig beim Aussuchen der Weihnachtsgeschenke. Schauten auch einmal bei Fred und George vorbei, die Harry heimlich ihre neueste Errungenschaft zusteckten, präparierte Knallbonbons. Harry freute sich schon darauf, sie an Weihnachten auszuprobieren. Wobei, vielleicht sollte er lieber die Zwillinge erstmal dazu bringen, ihm zu verraten, was diese Knallbonbons eigentlich taten.

Marion half Harry beim Aussuchen von Hermines Geschenk. Sie fanden schließlich einen magischen Freundschaftsanhänger. Man konnte ihn in drei Teile teilen und mit einem Zauber belegen, durch den jeder Träger des Anhängers durch einen einfachen Zauber herausfinden konnte, wo sich die beiden anderen Teile gerade befanden.

Zwischendurch setzten sie sich immer wieder voneinander ab. So dass sie auch die noch übrigen Geschenke besorgen konnten. Harry hatte lange überlegt, was er Sirius schenken könnte und so richtig war ihm eigentlich nichts eingefallen. Doch als sie so durch die Geschäfte bummelten, fiel ihm eine Lederjacke, die mit einem riesigen schwarzen Hund auf der Rückseite bestickt war auf. ‚Perfekt!', dachte sich Harry, ‚Genau richtig zum Motorradfahren!' In einem unbeobachteten Moment, rannte er zurück zum Geschäft und kaufte die Jacke kurz entschlossen. Dann schrumpfte er sie und steckte sie in die Jackentasche.

Nachmittags kaufte Sirius ihnen noch eine große Tüte mit Weihnachtseis. Marion hatte protestiert, dass es doch viel zu kalt wäre, um Eis zu essen, und selbst Harry war das doch etwas komisch vorgekommen. Doch als er begann an dem Eis zu lutschen, dass nach Lebkuchen und Zimtsternen schmeckte, stellte Harry fest, dass es zwar genau wie Eis schmeckte und eigentlich auch kalt war, aber trotzdem irgendwie von Innen her wärmte. Fast so wie ein warmes Butterbier.

Es war schließlich Abendessenzeit, als sie hungrig und voll gepackt mit Tüten wieder im Wolfsbau ankamen, wo Remus sie mit einem tollen Abendessen erwartete.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, stellte er fest, dass es bereits fast Mittag war. Der Abend zuvor war doch sehr lang gewesen. Marion hatte ein neues Spiel, Monopoly, mitgebracht, das schier endlos gedauert hatte. Aber Sirius und Remus hatten partout nicht die Entscheidung auf den nächsten Abend verlegen wollen. Vielleicht auch, weil der Abend einfach nur lustig gewesen war. Marion war fast verzweifelt mit den Beiden, denn die Rumtreiber waren voll aus ihnen heraus gebrochen. Sie hatten es nicht lassen können, das Spiel zu verhexen. Als Marions Figur ins Gefängnis musste, fand sich Marion selbst plötzlich auch hinter Gittern wieder. Dass sich darüber hinaus die Figuren und Geldscheine von selbst bewegten, war ja selbstverständlich. Die Karten brüllten ihr Aufschriften laut durch das Wohnzimmer. Als es dann darum ging, dass Harry anfangen musste, seine Straßen zu verpfänden, weinten diese plötzlich und flehten ihn an, er möge doch lieber eine andere nehmen. So viel Spaß hatte Harry schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Und jetzt im nachhinein fiel ihm auch auf, dass Sirius es glatt doch geschafft hatte, sich vor einer Sitzung bei Dr. Lupin zu drücken.

Er zog sich langsam und immer noch leicht schläfrig an. Dabei bemerkte er, dass es irgendwie sehr lecker roch. Er konnte es noch nicht so genau einordnen. Er wusste nur, dass er, was es auch immer war, schon sehr lange nicht mehr gegessen hatte, was nur heißen konnte, dass er es von den Dursleys kannte. Er beeilte sich mit dem Anziehen etwas mehr und flitzte hinunter in die Küche. Dort angekommen, bemerkte er sofort den Grund für die Wohlgerüche. Eine äußerst verführerisch aussehende Lasagne stand da im Ofen. „Da hat Marion dir wohl das Zepter über die Küche aus der Hand genommen, Remus.", stichelte Harry.

Bevor Remus etwas erwidern konnte, kamen zwei große schwarze Hunde schwanzwedelnd herein gerannt. Sie setzten sich beide vor die Ofentür und schleckten sich das Maul. Marion kam in diesem Moment zurück in die Küche und betrachtete den Anblick kopfschüttelnd. „Jetzt hätte ich gerne meinen Fotoapparat. Fehlt nur noch, dass ich Fred reinhole und er sich auch noch dazusetzt!", lachte sie. Schnuffel sah sie zutiefst beleidigt an. Dann einen Moment später, hatte Sirius sich zurückverwandelt. „Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn das Essen heute so verdammt gut riecht. Als Hund kann man das einfach noch viel mehr genießen.", schmollte er. „Und mein Essen riecht wohl nie so gut?", meinte daraufhin Remus leicht eingeschnappt.

„Natürlich schmeckt dein Essen sehr gut und genau so gut riecht es auch, aber mit dem Geruch von italienischem Essen kannst du es leider nicht aufnehmen. Ich glaube das kann nichts und niemand.", beschwichtigte ihn Harry. Remus zwinkerte Harry zu. Natürlich hatte es nicht ernst gemeint. Er musste ja selbst zugeben, dass es absolut unwiderstehlich roch. Und er hatte rein gar nichts dagegen gehabt, dass Marion heute kochen wollte. Konnte er sich so doch etwas ausruhen. Schließlich war in drei Tagen Vollmond. Er fühlte sich bereits ziemlich schlapp.

Das Essen war wie zu erwarten ein Gedicht. Sie schafften es zu viert eine Riesenlasagne zu verdrücken, die normalerweise eher für mindestens sechs, wenn nicht mehr Personen ausgereicht hätte. Danach waren sie alle ziemlich faul und träge, so dass es lange dauerte, bis sie sich schließlich dazu aufraffen konnten, sauber zu machen.

Als die Küche jedoch glänzte, waren sie wieder voller Tatendrang.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir heute Mittag alle zusammen Plätzchen backen.", schlug Sirius vor. „Jetzt, wo wir die Küche gerade sauber haben, willst du sie gleich wieder einsauen?", fragte Remus verständnislos nach. „Wir müssen sie ja nicht so einsauen wie letztes Jahr.", witzelte Sirius. „Wieso, was war denn letztes Jahr?"; hackte Marion nach.

„Letztes Jahr haben diese beiden Erwachsenen ihrem anvertrauten Schützling gezeigt, was man mit Teig alles nicht machen soll. Z.B., dass man ihn eigentlich nicht durch die Gegend wirft und schon gar nicht auf andere Menschen. Um dies anschaulicher zu machen, haben die beiden gleich gezeigt, was passiert, wenn man Teig doch durch die Gegend und auf andere Leute wirft. Nun ja, es war eine sehr lustige, aber auch sehr klebrige Angelegenheit.", erklärte Harry.

Marion schüttelte den Kopf. Das passte zu Sirius. Nichts wie Kindereien im Kopf. Andererseits liebte sie gerade so an ihm, dass er irgendwie noch nicht ganz Erwachsen war.

Und tatsächlich backten sie am Nachmittag, diesmal ohne fliegende Teigklumpen, Berge von Plätzchen. Marion wunderte sich schon, wer die alle Essen solle, bis sie aufgeklärt wurde, wer alles zum Weihnachtstee erwartet wurde. Außerdem nahm die Anzahl der Plätzchen auch schon wieder ab. Schließlich musste ja alles probiert werden. Und Roger und Fred stibitzten außerdem auch ein paar Plätzchen.

„Ach ja, wo du gerade den Weihnachtstee erwähnst, Sirius, meine Eltern haben dich am zweiten Feiertag zum Tee eingeladen. Ausreden sind da zwecklos, also finde dich mit ab.", erklärte Marion. Sirius wollte zu einer Entgegnung ansetzen, die Marion aber mit einem Kuss im Keim erstickte. „Keine Chance, du gehst mit mir zu meinen Eltern.", erklärte sie bestimmt. Sirius seufzte und fand sich für den Augenblick damit ab. Vielleicht würde er später noch einmal die Chance haben, mit Marion darüber zu reden.

„Ach ja, Harry, was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir nächsten Mittwoch zeige, wie man Motorrad fährt. Es ist immer gut, auch mit Muggelfahrzeugen zurechtzukommen.", fragte Sirius beiläufig, als sie die Plätzchen in den Keller schafften. „Wirklich? Du zeigst mir wirklich, wie man Motorrad fährt? Ist es dafür nicht zu kalt?", fragte Harry aufgeregt. „Ich denke mit einem Wärmezauber müsste es gehen. Also heißt das ja?", bohrte Sirius nach. „Klar!", strahlte Harry zurück. „Schön, dann ist das abgemacht. Was hast du eigentlich morgen vor?", fragte Sirius weiter. „Ich wollte die Weasleys besuchen.", erklärte Harry. „Wohnt nicht Caroline zurzeit mit ihren Eltern im Hauptquartier?", bemerkte Sirius nebenbei. „Und?", fragte Harry nicht wissend, was Sirius damit sagen wollte. „Ich mein ja bloß.", sagte Sirius unschuldig. Harry verdrehte die Augen. Daher wehte also der Wind. Sirius konnte es nicht lassen. Seit Oktober neckte er Harry immer wieder mit Caroline. Wann würde er es endlich aufgeben.

TBC

Das war jetzt wieder ein etwas ruhigeres Kapitel.

Das bleibt aber nicht so. Keine Sorge.

Liebe Grüße alle fest knuddel,

Pemaroth

PS: So ein paar Reviews spornen doch schon ganz schön an, möglichst schnell weiterzumachen.


	15. Weihnachten mit Muggeln

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Sorry, aber in letzter Zeit wird es eher ein zwei Wochen Rhythmus mit dem Updaten. Diesmal war es schlicht und ergreifend Pfingsten. Ich hab mir da mal ein schönes Wochenende gegönnt mit dem Ergebnis, dass ich danach die Woche krank im Bett lag. Aber dafür gibt's jetzt wieder ein schönes langes Kapitel. Ich hätte es auch gerne schon einen Tag eher hochgeladen, aber da hat der Server irgendwie nicht mitgemacht. Er hat die Login Seite nicht aufgerufen.

Das Rating hab ich jetzt hochgesetzt. Dieses K+ fand ich doch etwas zu niedrig. Nicht viel, aber doch genug.

Vielen Dank wie immer für eure Reviews und an Myloveisyourlove fürs Betalesen.

Lara: Im muss gleich mal nachschauen, aber Caroline soll eigentlich in der 5. Klasse sein und damit nur zwei Jahre jünger als Harry, also 15. Hermine ist ja nach J.K. für Ron bestimmt, und Ginny fand ich nicht so ne tolle Idee, deshalb hab ich einfach jemand neues dazugeschrieben (Ich hoffe dass sie nicht zu sehr Marry Sue mäßig sich schüttel rüberkommt) Und mit dem Ofen in einem Zauberhaus stell ich mir das so ähnlich vor, wie der Ofen, den meine Oma noch hatte. Im Prinzip gar nicht so anders, als unsere heutigen, aber halt alles mit Feuer beheizt, d.h. man muss ziemlich aufpassen, dass nichts anbrennt, weil man die Temperatur nicht regeln kann, aber das ist ja mit Zaubern kein Problem, aber zum Einkochen benutzen manche Leute bei uns im Dorf heute noch solche Öfen. Sind einfach viel heißer, als Elektroöfen. Aber ich glaube so genau wolltest du's gar nicht wissen. ;-)

Korksie: Jetzt wird es schon langsam klar, dass das was wird zwischen Caroline und Harry. Und Sirius kann einem wirklich leid tun. Das mit den Muggeln wird auf jeden Fall noch heiter. Ansonsten: Hoffe ich einfach, dass dein Urlaub in den USA toll war.

Anne-Julia-Shirley: In diesem Kapitel gibt's schon mal ein klitzkleinesbisschen Action. Im nächsten wird's dann sogar noch ein klitzkleinesbisschen mehr. Beim Motorradfahren muss ich zugeben, dass ich selber nicht Motorradfahren kann, deshalb sind diese Beschreibungen etwas kürzer geraten. Und Lutz wird noch eine Rolle spielen.

Weihnachten mit Muggeln 

Am nächsten Tag benutzte Harry den Kamin, um mit dem Flohnetzwerk zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 zu reisen. Als er aus dem Kamin in der Küche stieg, stieg ihm schon der Geruch von Plätzchen in die Nase. „Hallo Harry, schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?", begrüßte ihn Mrs. Weasley erfreut, „Ach ja, darf ich dir Mrs. Striker vorstellen." Damit wies sie auf eine zweite Frau, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, Teig auszurollen. „Sehr erfreut, Mrs. Striker, Sie müssen die Mutter von Caroline sein.", begrüßte Harry diese höflich. „Ja, das ist richtig. Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Harry. Caroline hat schon so viel von dir erzählt." Wie aufs Stichwort erschienen Ginny und Caroline in der Tür. Caroline lief puderrot an. „Mum!", schimpfte sie los, wurde aber sofort von ihrer Mutter unterbrochen, die nur meinte: „Ihr beiden nehmt jetzt am besten Harry und verschwindet sofort wieder aus der Küche." „Schon gut!", kam es von Ginny, „Komm Harry! Ron ist oben. Wir könnten eine Runde Snape explodiert spielen."

„Was war das denn?", fragte Harry, als sie außer Hörweite der Küche waren, „Deine Mutter hat euch ja förmlich rausgeschmissen, Caroline." „Nun ja.", begann Caroline langsam zu erklären, „Wir wollten heute früh helfen und dabei ist irgendwie mehr Teig in unseren Mägen, als auf dem Blech gelandet. Außerdem sahen unsere Plätzchen angeblich furchtbar aus. Als Ginny dann auch noch rein aus Versehen Weasleys Spezialzucker in die Plätzchen rutschte, war es ganz aus und sie haben uns rausgeschmissen." „Was ist denn Weasleys Spezialzucker?", fragte Harry verwundert nach. „Eine Neuentwicklung von Fred und George. Wenn man davon etwas isst, muss man eine Viertelstunde lang Lachen und kann nicht aufhören. Für Fred und Georges Verhältnisse ist es also eher harmlos, aber Mum fand es trotzdem nicht lustig.", erklärte Ginny.

„Wie ist die Lage da unten?", fragte Ron, als sie ins Zimmer kamen, „Oh, hi Harry!" „Unverändert!", kam es von Caroline und Ginny gleichzeitig. „Also, wie wärs mit einer Runde Snape explodiert?", schlug Ginny erneut vor. Alle stimmten zu und schon bald waren sie in ein Spiel vertieft.

„Wie kommen deine Eltern eigentlich mit Mr. Weasley klar?", fragte Harry Caroline nach einer Weile. „Ganz gut eigentlich!", antwortete sie, „Wenn es zu viel wird, greift Mrs. Weasley schon ein. Meine Eltern fühlen sich pudelwohl hier. Wobei Mum beim ersten Blick in den Spiegel schon einen Heidenschreck bekommen hat." „Wieso dass denn?", fragte Harry nach. „Na ja, weil er ihr lautstark erklärt hat, dass ihre Frisur völlig aus der Mode wäre. Aber sie hat sich dann doch recht schnell gefangen und eine geschlagene halbe Stunde doch glatt mit dem Spiegel diskutiert.", erläuterte Caroline. Harry musste lachen und Caroline und die anderen stimmten mit ein. „Sie hat wirklich mit dem Spiegel diskutiert? Hat es wenigstens was gebracht?", fragte Harry immer noch lachend nach. „Ja absolut. Er ist jetzt bei weitem nicht mehr so vorlaut.", meinte Caroline, immer noch lächelnd.

Sie sieht wirklich verdammt hübsch aus, wenn sie so lächelt, dachte Harry bei sich und warf Caroline nochmals einen verstohlenen Blick zu. In der Beziehung hatte Sirius jedenfalls Recht und sie war auch wirklich sehr nett. Kein Wunder, dass Ginny sich mit ihr angefreundet hatte. Aber erklärte das auch, dass er plötzlich so ein komisches Gefühl im Magen bekam, als er sie ansah? Irgendwie verwirrte ihn das. Solche Gefühle hatte er nicht einmal für Cho empfunden. Vielleicht lag das aber auch daran, dass er Cho eigentlich kaum gekannt hatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nicht gerade viel von ihr gewusst. Aber konnte es wirklich sein, dass er sich in Caroline gerade verliebte? Sein Bauch sagte eindeutig ja, aber sein Kopf, wollte da noch nicht so ganz mitmachen. Wieso war das nur so kompliziert. Mit Sirius sprach er darüber aber besser nicht, sonst durfte er sich noch mehr Sticheleien anhören.

Nein, Sirius hatte er am nächsten Tag nichts erzählt und auch mit Remus hatte er nicht über Caroline gesprochen. Die beiden hatten zwar bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber Harry hatte sie abgewimmelt. Er hatte den Tag auf seinem Zimmer verbracht und nachgedacht. Und er war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Caroline nicht nur gut aussah und wahnsinnig nett war, sondern dass sie auch noch einiges gemeinsam hatten. Sie liebten beide Quidditch. Sie waren beide bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, was auch den Vorteil hatte, dass Caroline ihm noch nie auf seine Narbe gestarrt hatte oder ihn zu einer Art Held gemacht hatte, wie etwa Ginny. Caroline wollte auch Aurorin werden, jedenfalls hatte sie das gesagt, als sie mit Ginny einmal über ihre Zukunftspläne gesprochen hatte. Die große Frage war nur, mochte sie ihn auch? Das würde er früher oder später herausfinden müssen.

Harry freute sich auf den Mittwoch. Beim Motorradfahren würde er bestimmt nicht so viel Zeit zum Grübeln haben.

Und tatsächlich kam Harry am nächsten Tag kaum zum Grübeln. Das Motorradfahren war einfacher, als Harry gedacht hatte, jedenfalls sobald man sich an die vielen verschiedenen Hebel und Drehschalter gewöhnt hatte. Mit dem Gleichgewicht hatte er dagegen keine Probleme. Da war es doch bedeutend schwieriger auf dem Besen zu bleiben, als das Motorrad vom Umkippen abzuhalten, vor allem, da dies Dank eines kleinen Zaubers eigentlich unmöglich war. Sirius meinte, er sei unbestreitbar ein Naturtalent.

Das Motorradfahren hatte noch einen anderen Effekt. Es war wie beim Fliegen. Harry fühlte sich leicht und frei. Alle Sorgen und Gedanken schienen Meilenweit weg und nicht mehr wichtig zu sein. Sie donnerten den gesamten Nachmittag über die Landstraßen um Leicester. Solange bis ihnen trotz des Wärmezaubers doch langsam kalt wurde. Außerdem war es inzwischen dunkel geworden.

Sirius übernahm jetzt wieder das Fahren. Er fuhr jedoch, wie Harry erstaunt feststellte, nicht zum Wolfsbau zurück, sondern geradewegs nach Leicester.

Sirius parkte das Motorrad neben einem kleinen Pub und führte Harry hinein. Er ging an die Theke und bestellte erst einmal etwas zu Trinken und zwei große Sandwichs. Dann schob er Harry an einen freien Tisch. Als sie gegessen hatten, fragte Sirius zwinkernd: „Und machen wir jetzt Leicester unsicher?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, nickte aber schließlich. Er konnte sich noch nicht so richtig vorstellen, was da auf ihn zukam. Er war schließlich noch nie abends weggegangen.

So zogen sie los. In einer Kneipe, in der eine Liveband spielte blieben sie schließlich hängen. Die Stimmung dort war einfach gigantisch. Auch wenn Harry die Lieder nicht kannte, die die Leute so lautstark mitgrölten, hatte er trotzdem einen Heidenspaß. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als mitmachen, vor allem, weil Sirius ihn förmlich dazu drängte. Sirius wollte einfach, dass Harry einmal aus sich herausging. Verdammt, Harry war schließlich ein Teenager und hatte das Recht, Spaß zu haben.

Als sie schließlich zurück am Wolfsbau waren, dämmerte es schon. Harry konnte nicht anders. Er fragte Sirius: „Machen wir das irgendwann mal wieder?" „Klar, du musst schließlich auch noch Autofahren lernen.", antwortete dieser grinsend.

Am nächsten Tag schliefen sie beide fast so lange, wie Remus, der sich, als er schließlich zum Abendessen herunterkam, wunderte, warum die beiden so müde aussahen.

Bis Freitagnachmittags allerdings als die Weasleys im Wolfsbau einfielen, hatten sich alle wieder so weit erholt. Nur Remus sah immer noch etwas blas aus. Die Weasleys hatten außerdem Caroline und ihre Eltern einfach mitgebracht. Mrs. Weasley hatte sie nicht alleine im Grimmauldplatz zurücklassen wollen.

Mr. und Mrs. Striker waren froh in Marion endlich einmal eine Unterstützung bei der Beantwortung der schier endlosen Fragenflut von Mr. Weasley gefunden zu haben. So freundeten sich die drei schnell an.

Mit der Unterstützung von Mr. und Mrs. Striker, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny und Caroline waren die Berge von Plätzchen ruck zuck vertilgt. Und das sollte schon was heißen, denn Mrs. Weasley und Mrs. Striker hatten auch noch Plätzchen mitgebracht. Natürlich hatten es die Zwillinge nicht lassen können und hatten ein paar ihrer Spezialsüßigkeiten unter die Plätzchen geschmuggelt. Und Ginny war es wohl doch auch gelungen, etwas Spezialzucker in den Teig der ein oder anderen Zimtstange zu mischen.

Jedenfalls bekam Sirius fast eine Viertelstunde vor Lachen kaum noch Luft und hielt sich den Bauch, während sich Bill in einen Kanarienvogel verwandelte und Mrs. Weasley plötzlich Blumen aus dem Kopf wuchsen.

Der Plätzchenhunger wurde von diesen Zwischenfällen allerdings nicht gebremst. Im Gegenteil. Es war irgendwie wie Berty Botts Bohnen zu essen. Man wusste nie, was man bekam. Harry erwischte einen Farbkeks. Eine geschlagene Stunde war er vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen sonnengelb.

Harry hatte es außerdem geschafft, die Knallbonbons, die Sirius besorgt hatte, gegen die auszutauschen, die die Zwillinge ihm in der Winkelgasse mitgegeben hatten. Sirius und Marion zogen völlig ahnungslos an einem Knallbonbon. Heraus schossen neben den schon legendären Feuerwerkskörpern der Weasleyzwillinge ein paar ihrer neuesten Scherzartikel. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Sirius und Marion waren umgeben von Funken und dann als die Funken aufgehört hatten, fingen die beiden an zu tanzen und konnten fünf Minuten lang nicht aufhören. Harry, der so mutig war mit Caroline an einem Knallbonbon zu ziehen, schwebte danach mit ihr für fünf Minuten an der Decke. Ron und Hermine liefen eine Minute lang auf ihren Händen durchs Zimmer.

Als dann keine Knallbonbons und Plätzchen mehr übrig waren, sangen sie Weihnachtslieder. Dann als es Zeit für das Abendessen wurde, verschwanden Marion, Mrs. Striker, Mrs. Weasley und Remus in der Küche um wenig später mit einem riesigen Festmenu zurückzukommen.

Als Remus, Sirius, Marion und Harry schließlich wieder alleine waren, waren sie voll gestopft bis oben hin. Vom vielen Essen und Lachen waren sie außerdem hundemüde, so dass sie nur noch aufräumten und anschließend ins Bett fielen.

Bereits früh am nächsten Morgen saßen sie allerdings alle wieder unten im Wohnzimmer unter dem riesigen Weihnachtsbaum, den Sirius besorgt hatte und den sie am Donnerstagabend zusammen geschmückt hatten.

Vier Stapel mit Geschenken lagen dort verteilt.

„Frohe Weihnachten!", rief Harry gut gelaunt, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Wie kann man nur so früh am Morgen schon so gut gelaunt sein.", brummte Sirius zurück, dann lächelte er aber, als er noch hinzufügte, „Frohe Weihnachten, Harry." „Frohe Weihnachten.", stimmten Remus und Marion mit ein. „Dann lasst uns mal Geschenke auspacken.", drängte Sirius. „Nicht so ungeduldig, mein Kleiner.", stichelte Marion. Harry grinste. Auf die Idee Sirius klein zu nennen, war vorher bestimmt noch keiner gekommen.

Schließlich stürzten sie sich jedoch alle auf ihre Geschenke. Alle vier hatten einen Weasley Pulli bekommen. Marion betrachtete ihren Pullover erst einmal kritisch. „Von wem ist denn der?", fragte sie verwundert und sah sie nacheinander an, als ob sie prüfen wollte, wer wohl das verborgene Stricktalent war. „Der ist von Mrs. Weasley. Sie strickt jedes Jahr für die ganze Familie einen Weasleypulli. Glückwunsch! Sie hat die offensichtlich mit in die Familie aufgenommen.", erklärte Harry. Marion strahlte nun und zog ihren Pullover, der rot mit einem aufgestickten Hund war, gleich über. Die anderen Taten es ihr gleich. Die Pullover waren alle rot. Molly hatte Harry einen Löwen, Sirius einen Wolf und Remus ebenfalls einen Hund auf den Pullover gestickt.

Harry hatte außerdem eine große Schachtel mit Süßigkeiten von seinen Freunden bekommen. Natürlich war auch die obligatorische Kiste mit Scherzartikeln von Fred und George dabei. Anscheinend wollten sie Harry als ihren stillen Geldgeber so an ihrem Geschäft beteiligen. Harry konnte es nur Recht sein. Unter den Geschenken war auch eine magische Kamera, mit der Harry auch gleich ein paar Fotos schoss. Außerdem bekam er ein Buch mit dem Titel „Aurorenausbildung – der Einstellungstest, Vorbereitung und Training.". „Du wirst es brauchen, wenn du wirklich Auror werden möchtest. Der Einstellungstest ist nicht einfach. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihn mit ein bisschen Training schaffen wirst.", erklärte ihm Remus.

Als Sirius die Lederjacke auspackte, strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht. „Danke, Harry. Wo hast du die denn ausgegraben.", wollte er wissen. „Das wird nicht verraten.", entgegnete Harry nur.

Als sie mit ihren Geschenken durch waren, fragte Marion: „Kommt ihr mit in die Kirche?" Remus, Sirius und Harry sahen sich verdattert an. Kirche? „Schon gut. Ich geh ja alleine, beziehungsweise mit meiner Familie. Es ist bei uns Tradition, dass alle zusammen am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag in die Kirche gehen. Und Sirius, vergiss nicht morgen pünktlich um zwei bei mir zu sein. Meine Eltern mögen es nicht, wenn man sie warten lässt."

„Marion, müssen wir da wirklich hingehen?", fragte Sirius noch einmal vorsichtig nach. Marion war am Donnerstagabend richtig sauer geworden, als er mit einer Ausrede nach der anderen versucht hatte, sich vor dem Weihnachtstee mit ihren Eltern zu drücken. Marion überhörte die Bemerkung schlichtweg. Sie zog den Weasleypulli wieder aus. Dann legte sie die Kette an, die sie von Sirius bekommen hatte, drückte Sirius noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: „Bis bald, Harry und Remus, wir sehen uns morgen um zwei Uhr bei mir, wehe du kommst zu spät, Sirius."

Also blieb Sirius nichts anderes übrig, als am nächsten Tag zu Marion nach Hause zu apparieren.

„Marion, meinst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?", fragte Sirius, als er schließlich neben Marion auf dem Beifahrersitz im Auto saß. „Ja, es ist eine gute Idee. Meine Mutter hat schon gesagt, dass sie sich sehr darauf freut, den Mann kennen zu lernen, der mich so glücklich macht. Also los jetzt. Und wenn du auf eine Frage keine gute Antwort weist, dann lass einfach mich reden, dann kann gar nichts schief gehen. Mum wird dich im Höchstfall für etwas schüchtern halten.", erwiderte Marion. „Ich und schüchtern?", fragte Sirius entgeistert nach und auch Marion musste Lächeln. Ja, dass war nicht gerade eine passende Beschreibung für Sirius.

An der Haustür angekommen, klingelte Marion. Kurze Zeit später öffnete ein Mann die Tür, der Marion unverkennbar ähnlich sah. „Thomas, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du da bist. Schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht's dir? Ich dachte, du wärst in Glasgow?", sprudelte Marion los, wobei sie dem jungen Mann um den Hals fiel. Dann schien ihr wieder einzufallen, dass sie ja Sirius dabei hatte. „Sirius, dass ist mein Bruder Thomas. Er arbeitet für eine Softwarefirma in Glasgow. Er programmiert Computerspiele. Thomas, dass ist Sirius. Wir sind jetzt seit einem halben Jahr zusammen.", stellte Marion die beiden gegenseitig vor. Sirius und Thomas schüttelten sich die Hände. Dann schob Marion Sirius in das Haus und geradewegs ins Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen gab es noch mehr Händeschütteln. Marions gesamte Familie war anwesend. Damit hatte Sirius nicht gerechnet und Marion offensichtlich auch nicht.

Sie stellte Sirius jedoch geduldig einem nach dem anderen vor: „Das ist mein Vater Stan, meine Mutter Elisabeth, meine Schwester Viviane White mit ihrem Mann Richard und ihrem Sohn Martin. Also, dass ist Sirius Black." „Sehr erfreut!", meinten alle. „Sind Sie auch hier aus Leicester? Marion hat uns noch fast gar nichts über Sie erzählt. Das ist eigentlich gar nicht ihre Art.", erklärte Viviane. „Wo bleiben denn deine Manieren.", schimpfte Mrs. Robbins, „Setzten Sie sich erst einmal. Tee? Ich gehe auch gleich in die Küche, um den Kuchen zu holen." „Ja gerne.", erwiderte Sirius, „Und um auf die Frage zurück zu kommen, ich komme ursprünglich aus London, aber ich lebe jetzt in Wigston."

Er und Marion quetschten sich auf einen freien Platz auf der Couch. „Das muss toll gewesen sein, in London aufzuwachsen. Ich meine, hier in Leicester ist ja quasi nichts los.", bemerkte Thomas. „Davon habe ich nicht viel mitbekommen. Meine Eltern waren sehr streng und außerdem ging ich nicht in London zur Schule, sondern auf ein Internat in der Nähe von Edingburg. Dort unterrichte ich jetzt auch.", erwiderte Sirius. „Und was unterrichten Sie?", fragte Viviane sofort nach. Sirius hätte sich auf die Zunge beißen können. Gut, dass Mrs. Robbins ihm in diesem Moment den Tee reichte, ehe sie wieder in der Küche verschwand, so antwortete Marion für ihn. „Sirius unterrichtet Biologie, Geschichte und Selbstverteidigung. Aber sag mal, Martin, wie läuft es an der Uni?"

„Ganz gut. Jetzt wo endlich alle Schäden von dem Anschlag beseitigt sind, läuft der Unibetrieb eigentlich wieder ganz normal.", meinte Martin, „Die Stimmung ist allerdings immer noch ganz unten. Kein Wunder bei den ganzen Toten und Verletzten. Einer meiner Professoren ist bei dem Anschlag umgekommen. Sie haben erst letzte Woche Ersatz gefunden. Aber sie haben gleich gesagt, dass der Anschlag keinerlei Einfluss auf die Prüfungen im Frühjahr haben wird. Leider!"

„Es ist schon eine Schande, dass die Regierung dieses Zaubererpack nicht endlich in die Finger bekommt. Wenn ich daran denke, wie der Anruf kam, dass Martin verletzt im Krankenhaus liegt.", erklärte Thomas. „Ja, das war ein ganz schöner Schock, als Viviane auf der Arbeit anrief und mir berichtete was passiert war. Gott sei Dank ist ja alles gut gelaufen." meinte Richard.

Marion wurde nervös. Das Gespräch entwickelte sich in eine Richtung, die ihr gar nicht gefiel. Als Thomas Zaubererpack gesagt hatte, hatte sie deutlich bemerkt, wie Sirius sich verkrampft hatte.

Thomas allerdings hatte eben erst angefangen sich in Rage zu reden: „Das schlimmste ist doch, dass wir rein gar nichts gegen dieses Zaubererpack tun können. Ich meine, die sind uns doch völlig überlegen. Bevor wir auch nur abdrücken könnten, würden die doch unsere Gewehre einfach wegzaubern. Und dann weiß man auch nicht mehr, wem man noch trauen kann. Stellt euch vor. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass der Sohn meines Arztes ein Zauberer ist. Dem Jungen sieht man das gar nicht an. Wie soll man sich denn schützen, wenn man nicht einmal erkennt, wer zu diesen Mistkerlen gehört."

„Und wieso soll der Junge ein Mistkerl sein? Nur weil er zufällig etwas Zaubern kann? Ist Ihnen schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass nicht alle Hexen und Zauberer gutheißen, was da geschieht? Jedenfalls hat dieser Zaubereiminister genau dies gesagt. Er meinte, dass es nur eine kleine Gruppe ist, die diese Anschläge verübt und dass sie ebenfalls gegen diese kämpfen.", schaltete sich Sirius möglichst ruhig ein, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, versuchte er sich zu beherrschen.

„Auf welcher Seite stehen Sie denn? Schauen Sie sich doch einmal an, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen ist. Wie können Sie da die Zauberer auch noch verteidigen Mr. Black?", schoss Thomas aufgebracht zurück.

„Ich verteidige keinen einzigen, der etwas mit diesen brutalen Anschlägen zu tun hatte, aber ich wehre mich dagegen, dass man aufgrund von einzelnen in einer Gruppe die ganze Gruppe verurteilt.", erwiderte Sirius.

„Wer sagt uns denn, dass es wirklich gute Hexen und Zauberer gibt? Hat man schon jemals davon gehört, dass von denen etwas Gutes gekommen wäre? So wie sie diese Brut verteidigen könnte man fast meinen, dass sie einer von denen wären.", warf Thomas ihm vor.

„Und was, wenn es so wäre?", fragte Sirius ruhig nach.

Thomas sah Sirius sprachlos an. Schließlich fasste er sich und schimpfte aufgebracht: „Ganz einfach. Ich würde Sie aus der Wohnung werfen. Ich würde versuchen meine Familie vor Ihnen zu schützen. Ich würde nicht zu lassen, dass Sie alle in Kröten verwandeln."

Sirius lachte auf: „Sie meinen im Ernst, dass Sie mich davon abhalten könnten, Sie in eine Kröte zu verwandeln, wenn mir danach wäre. Aber seien Sie beruhigt. Es gibt nicht nur schlechte Zauberer. Und genau aus diesem Grund sitzen Sie noch nicht als Kröte hier im Wohnzimmer. Glauben Sie mir, meine Mutter wäre da nicht so zimperlich gewesen. Aber ich gehöre ja zu den Guten. Ich riskiere seit dem ersten Anschlag fast täglich mein Leben, um zu verhindern, dass noch mehr Menschen getötet werden. Ich habe unzähligen seither das Leben gerettet. Und das hier ist also der Lohn dafür. Man muss sich Beschimpfungen und Beleidigungen anhören."

Thomas starrte Sirius nun völlig fassungslos an. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das war nicht wahr. Dieser Kerl, mit dem Marion zusammen war, das konnte doch unmöglich ein Zauberer sein. Er sprang auf und schrie seine Schwester an: „Marion, bist du wahnsinnig, einen von diesen Irren hier mit nach Hause zu bringen?" Jetzt reichte es auch Marion. Sie schoss zurück: „Nur weil du so eng kariert bist, ist Sirius noch lange kein Irrer. Er und seine Freunde sind wirklich sehr nett. Keiner von ihnen hat mir auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt. Im Gegenteil. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Thomas, was sie alles riskieren, um diese Todesser, das sind die Attentäter, in die Hände zu bekommen."

„Er hat dir doch das Hirn irgendwie vernebelt. Also, ich bleibe keine Sekunde länger mehr mit diesem Kerl zusammen in einem Raum. Verschwinden Sie Mr. Black. Und lassen Sie meine Schwester in Ruhe", schrie Thomas.

Sirius erhob sich und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sich Mr. Robbins einschaltete: „Mr. Black, setzen Sie sich. Und zu dir Thomas, entweder du benimmst dich jetzt und lernst Mr. Black erst einmal kennen, oder du verschwindest jetzt. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass ich euch dazu erzogen hätte, den Menschen erst einmal ohne Vorurteile entgegenzutreten." Thomas sah seinen Vater einen Moment lang bestürzt an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und stürmte wutentbrannt aus dem Haus, wobei er seine Mutter beinahe umrannte. Diese war gerade mit dem Kuchen aus der Küche gekommen. Der Kuchen fiel ihr aus den Händen und landete auf dem Fußboden, wo der Kuchenteller in Tausend Stücke zerbrach, der Kuchen auseinander fiel und die Creme durch die Gegend spritzte..

„Was war denn das?", fragte sie völlig fassungslos. „Thomas hat wieder einmal Streit anfangen müssen.", klärte Viviane sie auf und sie fügte in Richtung Sirius hinzu, „Das macht er jedes Jahr." „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so viel Ärger gemacht habe.", entschuldigte sich Sirius, „Vielleicht sollte ich lieber gehen." „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage.", entgegnete Mr. Robbins.

„Der schöne Kuchen! Ich stand den ganzen Morgen in der Küche. Schließlich weiß ich, wie sehr ihr alle Schokoladentorte liebt.", jammerte Mrs. Robbins. „Kannst du da nicht was machen?", fragte Marion Sirius. „Eigentlich ist es verboten vor Muggeln zu zaubern.", erwiderte er vorsichtig. „Aber das hier sind nicht irgendwelche Muggel, sondern meine Familie und sie wissen jetzt eh bescheid.", entgegnete Marion. Sirius gab sich geschlagen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Die Robbins beobachteten fasziniert und neugierig, aber wie Sirius feststellte, keineswegs ängstlich, wie er den Zauberstab hob, zuerst den Teller und dann die Torte wieder ganz zauberte und schließlich die Spritzer, die noch von der Creme da waren, verschwinden ließ.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum du mit ihm zusammen bist. Er ist ja der perfekte Hausmann. Ich wette mit dir, dass er ein ganzes Haus in nur fünf Minuten putzen kann.", stichelte Viviane.

Sirius sah sie sprachlos an. Die anderen Robbins, mit Ausnahme von Thomas natürlich, reagierten auf seine Zauberei genauso wie auch Marion. Als wäre es das natürlichste auf der ganzen Welt. „Kann es sein, dass es magische Vorfahren in dieser Familie gibt? Sonst kann ich mir das hier nicht mehr erklären.", sagte er schließlich baff.

„Sie meinen, dass wir ihr Zaubern so gut aufnehmen?", fragte Mr. Robbins nach. Sirius nickte. „Das es Zauberer gibt, wissen wir ja Dank unserem geschätzten Premierminister schon eine ganze Weile. Und ich habe meine Kinder immer gelehrt, den Menschen zu sehen und nicht nur Vorurteile. Thomas hat mich heute wieder einmal sehr enttäuscht, aber das ist nicht zu ändern. Und wenn ich so überlege. Meine Großmutter, Sabina, sie könnte tatsächlich eine Hexe gewesen sein."

„Sabina Diggel?", fragte Sirius aufgeregt. „Ja, mit Mädchennamen hat sie Diggel geheißen, aber ich habe nie jemanden aus ihrer Verwandtschaft kennen gelernt." „Jetzt wundert mich nichts mehr. Ihr Sohn Dedalus arbeitet für die gleiche Organisation wie ich. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er eine Schwester hatte.", erklärte Sirius und dann flüsterte er Marion ins Ohr, „Ich wusste doch, dass du ein wenig magisch sein musst."

„Wie wird Thomas es nur aufnehmen, dass seine Urgroßmutter eine von diesem Zaubererpack war.", meinte Viviane. „Vielleicht sollten wir es ihm lieber nicht sagen. Nicht dass er noch einen Herzinfarkt bekommt.", lästerte Martin.

Den Rest des Nachmittags hatte Sirius alle Hände voll zu tun, den Robbins alle möglichen Fragen über die Zaubererwelt zu beantworten. Aber er tat es gern. Er war einfach nur erleichtert, dass er hier nicht würde lügen müssen. Schließlich war dies hier Marions Familie und damit vielleicht auch bald schon seine eigene.

Es wurde langsam Abend und damit Zeit zu gehen. Mrs. Robbins wollte Sirius und Marion noch zum Abendessen einladen, was Sirius allerdings ablehnte. „Ich muss nach Hause, sonst mach sich mein Sohn noch Sorgen, wo ich so lange bleibe, vor allem, da wir heute Abend noch Seidenschnabel zusammen ausfliegen wollen, das ist eines unserer Haustiere.", erklärte Sirius. „Dann muss ich mich wohl geschlagen geben. Aber um das Essen kommen Sie trotzdem nicht herum Sirius, wie wäre es, wenn Sie nächsten Sonntag mit Marion und ihrem Sohn vorbeikommen.", erwiderte Mrs. Robbins. „Gerne!", meinte Sirius.

Sirius und Marion erhoben sich, als plötzlich etwas vor ihnen in der Luft erschien und auf den Wohnzimmertisch fiel. Es war eine goldene Feder und ein Brief, wie Marion auf den zweiten Blick erkannte.

Sirius griff sofort nach dem Brief. Er riss ihn auf und wurde beim lesen immer blasser. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Marion besorgt nach.

Eine plötzliche Hektik ergriff Sirius. Er sah Marion eindringlich an, als er ihr erklärte: „Marion, du musst hier bei deinen Eltern bleiben. Ich werde einige magische Wachen und einen Antiapparierzauber hier im Haus setzten. Du bleibst hier, bis ich dich hole, hier ist es am sichersten. Ich habe noch keine Ahnung, was genau dort draußen vor sich geht. Aber nach dem, was Dumbledore schreibt, gab es gerade in fast alles größeren Städten Anschläge. Und wenn ich seinen Brief richtig interpretiere, waren sie nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Die Todesser greifen gerade das Zaubereiministerium an, während die Auroren ihnen über ganz England verteilt nachjagen. Ich muss sofort los." Er sprach ein paar Zauber, gab Marion einen Kuss und eilte vor die Haustür. „Sei vorsichtig!", rief Marion ihm noch hinterher. Sirius nickte nur und verschwand. Mrs. Robbins legte Marion beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und führte sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo die ganze Familie gespannt wartete, bis Sirius zurückkommen würde.

Sirius apparierte sofort, nachdem er aus der Haustüre getreten war, nach London in eine Seitenstraße neben dem Zaubereiministerium. Er hatte gehofft, etwas abseits des Geschehens zu erscheinen, hatte aber vorsichtshalber bereits vor seinem Verschwinden den Zauberstab gezückt.

Dies war nun sein Glück. Kaum war er appariert, als ihm auch schon ein Fluch entgegen flog, den er nur mit Mühe abwehren konnte. Vor sich sah er drei Todesser, die anscheinend in diese Seitenstraße von vorne zurückgedrängt worden waren. Durch Sirius Auftauchen hinter ihnen waren sie etwas verwirrt, so dass es ein leichtes war, sie nun zu überwältigen. Sirius schockte einen der drei, während zwei weitere Schockzauber von der anderen Straßenseite, die übrigen beiden Ausschalteten.

Sirius eilte an den geschockten Zauberern vorbei auf deren Angreifer zu und erkannte Remus und Tonks. „Schön, dass du auch noch kommen konntest.", meinte Tonks. „Ich war gerade bei Marions Familie, als ich Dumbledores Brief bekommen habe. Aber ich bin doch gerade richtig gekommen.", erwiderte Sirius, ehe er Remus fragte, „Wo ist Harry?"

„Zu Hause, wo er hingehört. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich ihn hätte mitkommen lassen.", entgegnete Remus. „Harry fragt nicht immer erst um Erlaubnis, ehe er etwas unternimmt.", meinte Sirius dazu nur. „Könntet ihr bitte eure Familienangelegenheiten zu Hause lösen, wir haben hier noch etliche Todesser, die auf uns warten.", entgegnete Tonks. „Schon gut.", beschwichtigte Sirius sie.

Sie verließen die Seitenstraße. Kaum hatten sie einen Schritt auf den Platz mit der alten Telefonzelle getan, als sie auch schon mitten im Geschehen waren. „Wo hat Voldemort nur alle diese Todesser her? Ich dachte wir hätten mittlerweile fast alle eingesperrt, aber das müssen ja mindestens zwei Dutzend sein.", wunderte sich Sirius. „Und im Ministerium sind ebenfalls noch mal mindestens doppelt so viele. Anscheinend bekommt er seit den Anschlägen immer mehr Anhänger.", erklärte Tonks.

Obwohl es so viele Todesser waren, sah es gut für die Mitglieder des Ordens aus. Die im Einsatz befindlichen Auroren wurden inzwischen zurückgerufen und zusammen mit diesen, hatten sie dich Todesser hier oben auf dem Platz schnell in der Zange. Die wenigen, die nicht geschockt wurden, flohen.

„Los wir müssen ins Ministerium!", trieb Tonks Remus und Sirius an. Die beiden nickten nur und so apparierten sie zusammen in die Eingangshalle.

TBC


	16. Chaos im Ministerium

**Das 7. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo!

Wer bisher die Action vermisst hat, der wird in diesem Kapitel, denke ich, auf seine Kosten kommen.

Danke wie immer an Myloveisyourlove fürs Betalesen.

Und natürlich:

Danke für eure lieben Reviews. So ein paar kleine Reviews spornen doch ziemlich an!

Korksie: Schön, dass du wieder da bist, aber was? Du bist überfallen worden? Dir ist doch hoffentlich nichts passiert? Jedenfalls scheinst du noch Reviews schreiben zu können. Da kann es ja nicht so schlimm gewesen sein ;-). Das mit dem Klonen ist eine Spitzenidee, aber vielleicht mal für eine andere Geschichte. Wo die Todesser alle herkommen, klärt sich noch.

your destiny: Danke für das Review! Freu mich immer besonders über neue Namen. Woher die ganzen Todesser kommen klärt sich bald auf. Und du wirst es nicht glauben. Ich gehöre sogar zu den Leuten, die noch in die Kirche gehen. Ich halte sogar ab und zu welche (und das als Frau in der katholischen Kirche aber nicht weitersagen). Aber jeder, wie er's mag. Nur zu Harry, Sirius und Remus hätte das bestimmt nicht gepasst. Zwei Rumtreiber während einem Gottesdienst. Ich glaube, das würde heiter werden. Aber ich schwafel schon wieder zu viel.

Chaos im Ministerium 

In der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums sah die Sache etwas anders aus, als oben auf dem Platz. Es waren mehr Todesser als Auroren da und es herrschte ein gewaltiges Durcheinander. Kaum waren Sirius, Remus und Tonks aufgetaucht, als sie auch schon wieder mitten im Kampfgeschehen waren.

Flüche schossen wie wild durch die Gegend. Einer streifte Sirius und hinterließ einen blutigen Riss auf seiner Wange. „Das war aber verflucht knapp.", schrie Remus zu ihm hinüber und bemerkte dabei den grünen Blitz nicht, der auf ihn zukam. Sirius verlor keine Zeit und warf sich auf seinen Freund. Der Blitz schoss nur wenige Zentimeter über ihnen hinweg. Sirius kam bei dem Sturz allerdings ziemlich ungeschickt mit dem Fuß auf. Er stöhnte auf. „Was ist los?", fragte Remus besorgt, als er unter Sirius hervor kroch und dabei nebenbei noch einen Todesser mit der Ganzkörperklammer belegte.

„Ich glaube, ich hab mir den Knöchel verstaucht, sonst ist alles in Ordnung.", entgegnete Sirius. Remus musterte Sirius und fand wirklich keine weiteren Verletzungen. „Danke!", sagte er deshalb schlicht, was Sirius nur abwinkte.

Endlich kam auch der Rest der Auroren von der Oberfläche nach unten. Gerade in diesem Moment verschwanden mit einem Schlag alle Todesser, die dazu noch in der Lage waren und nahmen noch ein paar ihrer geschockten Freunde mit.

Sirius atmete erleichtert auf. Es war vorbei. Moody kam zu ihnen herüber. „Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Sirius, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß, zu ihm hinauf. „Oben auf der Straße sieht es sehr gut aus, wir konnten 15 Todesser fangen und haben nur drei Leichtverletzte. Hier unten in der Eingangshalle sieht es nicht ganz so gut aus. 10 gefangene Todesser, drei Schwerverletzte und 10 Leichtverletzte, Sirius mit eingerechnet." Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Aber keine Toten. Einigen der Todesser ist es gelungen, bis in die Strafverfolgung vorzudringen. Sie wollten anscheinend die Lage des neuen Hochsicherheitsgefängnisses auskundschaften. Aber da hatten sie die Rechnung ohne Arthur und Percy gemacht. Wusstet ihr überhaupt, dass dieser zu Arthur in die Abteilung strafversetzt wurde? Er hat eine wichtige internationale Zaubererkonferenz platzen lassen." Alle sahen sich erstaunt an. Das hatten die Weasleys ihnen bisher verschwiegen. „Ist auch erst ein paar Tage her, muss kurz vor Weihnachten gewesen sein. Jedenfalls haben die beiden zusammen mit nur einem Auror die ganze Abteilung gehalten. Als endlich Hilfe kam, haben die anderen Auroren etwa 10 geschockte Todesser gefunden. Der Angriff ist wohl gescheitert.", schloss Moody seinen Bericht. Sirius atmete erleichtert auf. Siegesstimmung kam langsam unter den Anwesenden auf.

Lange hielt sie jedoch nicht an, denn nur Momente später erschien Dumbledore zusammen mit Arthur Weasley, Percy und einem Auror in einem der Fahrstühle. Sie alle hatten ernste und betrübte Gesichter. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Dumbledore auch hier ist.", bemerkte Sirius. Keiner achtete jedoch auf ihn, da alle wie gebannt auf Dumbledore starrten.

Dieser setzte schließlich zu einer Erklärung an: „Ich habe Ihnen allen eine traurige Mitteilung zu machen." Sofort war eine Totenstille in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums. Nur das Plätschern des Brunnens war noch zu hören.

Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Voldemort persönlich war an diesem Angriff beteiligt."

Selbst jetzt im Nachhinein löste diese Mitteilung noch eine Welle der Panik aus. Dumbledore sprach etwas lauter aber mit ruhiger Stimme weiter: „Er ist mit seinen Todessern zusammen verschwunden. Jedoch hat er zuvor sein Ziel erreicht." Alle sahen sich verwundert an, was für ein Ziel hatte „Du weißt schon wer erreicht?" Die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung war doch gehalten worden. Dumbledore räusperte sich und eröffnete ihnen schließlich: „Lord Voldemort hat den Minister für Zauberei Cornelius Fudge ermordet."

Die Nachricht löste Bestürzung aus. Selbst diejenigen, die mit Fudge als Zaubereiminister nicht einverstanden gewesen waren, hätten ihm so ein Ende nicht gewünscht. Nicht wenigen standen Tränen in den Augen. Sirius war hin und her gerissen. Niemand hatte es verdient, so zu sterben, aber er konnte auch nicht vergessen, dass es Fudge gewesen war, der Harry so furchtbar behandelt und ihn fast den Dementoren ausgeliefert hatte. Ein neuer Zaubereiminister war, seiner Meinung nach, längst überfällig gewesen. Dennoch, von Voldemort ermordet zu werden, dass hatte er nicht einmal Fudge gewünscht.

Dumbledore fuhr nach einer kleinen Weile, als sich alle wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatten, fort: „Wir müssen jetzt alle die Nerven behalten und an unseren Aufgaben weiterarbeiten. Bis zur Wahl des neuen Zaubereiministers benötigen wir einen Übergangsminister, der die Geschäfte weiterführt." Alle nickten zustimmend.

„Wieso machen Sie das nicht Dumbledore?", rief jemand aus der Menge. Dumbledore winkte jedoch sofort ab. „Nein, dass soll jemand anderes tun. Ich habe schon genug, über das ich mir Sorgen machen muss. Da muss ich mir nicht auch noch Gedanken darüber machen, welches Formular ich bei welcher Sorge wie oft wo einzureichen habe. Vielen Danke.", lehnte er ab.

„Wie wäre es mit Arthur?", fragte der Auror neben Dumbledore. „Klasse Idee!", kam es aus verschiedenen Winkeln der Eingangshalle. „Wer wäre dafür, dass Arthur unser Übergangsminister wird?", fragte Kingsley, der, wie Sirius nun feststellte, auf der anderen Seite der Eingangshalle stand, in die Runde, „Diejenigen sollen jetzt die Hand heben." Sofort schossen fast alle Hände nach oben. „Gegenstimmen?", rief Kingsley. Nur drei hoben die Hand.

„Gut, dann wäre das beschlossen, vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass du das Amt annimmst, Arthur.", erklärte Dumbledore nun sichtlich besser gelaunt.

Mr. Weasley lief puderrot an, was sich furchtbar mit seinen roten Haaren biss. Schließlich holte er jedoch tief Luft und bedankte sich bei den Anwesenden für deren Vertrauen. Alle klatschten. „Wir sollten nun besser alle nach Hause gehen. Eure Familien werden sich genau wie meine schon Sorgen machen.", schloss Arthur.

Es folgte eine allgemeine Aufbruchstimmung. Arthur kam zu ihnen herüber. Tonks schüttelte ihm sofort begeistert die Hand. Moody klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Danke, ich appariere jetzt besser gleich zu Molly. Sie ist bestimmt schon halb wahnsinnig vor Angst.", meinte er zum Abschied, ehe er noch verwundert hinzufügte: „Aber wieso sitzt du denn auf dem Boden, Sirius?"

„Weil mir bisher noch keiner hochgeholfen hat.", erklärte dieser einfach. Remus lachte und zog seinen Freund hoch, der kurz das Gesicht verzog, als er vorsichtig seinen Fuß belastete. „Ich appariere jetzt besser zurück zu Marion und komme dann gleich mit ihr nach Hause. Moony, kümmerst du dich solange um Harry?", bemerkte Sirius. „Natürlich! Beeil dich aber.", entgegnete Remus. Sirius nickte nur und apparierte vor die Haustür der Robbins.

Er brauchte gar nicht erst zu klingeln. Kaum tauchte er auf, als auch schon die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Marion ihm um den Hals fiel und ihn mit Küssen bombardierte. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist.", erklärte sie. „Das habe ich bemerkt.", erwiderte Sirius grinsend. Marion musterte Sirius nun genauer. Es war fast so, als ob sie nachsah, ob noch alles an ihm dran war. „Aber wie siehst du denn aus. Komm erst mal rein.", sagte sie leicht erschrocken. „Marion, ich muss nach Hause zu Harry. Er wird sich mit Sicherheit genauso große Sorgen machen wie du. Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur schnell abholen und gleich weiter.", erklärte Sirius ihr. „Aber, was ist mit meinen Eltern.", entgegnete Marion. „Geht ruhig! Wir sehen uns ja nächsten Sonntag.", rief Mrs. Robbins aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, sie sind in Sicherheit.", fügte Sirius leise hinzu. „Dann lass uns gehen!", meinte Marion.

Sie gingen in die Seitenstraße, in der Marion ihr Auto geparkt hatte. Marion warf Sirius bei dessen humpelnden Gang einen Blick zu, der verriet, dass sie sich absolut sicher war, dass nicht alles in Ordnung war. Sirius ging zur Beifahrerseite und wartete dort, bis Marion das Auto aufschloss. In dem Moment schoss ein Mann hinter dem Auto hervor und warf sich auf ihn. Sirius, der ihm instinktiv ausweichen wollte, stürzte, als sein Fuß sich weigerte die plötzliche Belastung zu tragen.

Der Mann war sofort über ihm und jetzt erkannte Sirius Thomas. Er wollte anfangen, beruhigend auf diesen einzureden und auch Marion war schon dabei Thomas von Sirius herunterzuziehen, als sie von einem anderen Mann, den Sirius nicht kannte, von Thomas fortgezogen wurde. Wie aus dem nichts tauchten noch drei weitere Männer auf und stürzten sich nun auf Sirius.

„Passt auf, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht ziehen kann.", brüllte einer der Männer. Sirius kam sich ziemlich hilflos vor. Zwei Männer hielten nun seine Arme fest, der dritte war hinüber gegangen, um seinem Freund mit Marion zu helfen, und Thomas lag immer noch auf ihm. Sirius versuchte zwar wie wild sich zu befreien, schon aus Angst um Marion, aber er schaffte es nicht, alleine die drei Kerle abzuschütteln.

„Du willst also was von meiner Schwester, du Dreckstück.", zischte Thomas gefährlich. Na warte, dir wird ich's geben." Er rief seinen beiden Kameraden zu: „Haltet ihn nur gut fest." Dann stand er auf. „Lasst mich sofort los, sonst wird es euch noch leid tun. Und wehe Marion wird auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt.", schrie Sirius die Männer an. Er versuchte weiterhin verzweifelt, sich zu befreien. Die Männer lachten jedoch nur. Thomas schleuderte Sirius entgegen: „Denkst du vielleicht, damit könntest du uns Angst machen? Hast du gedacht, du könntest ungestraft meine Schwester anmachen? Das einzige was so ein Dreckstück wie du verdient ist das hier."

Damit begann er auf Sirius einzutreten. Marion schrie hysterisch: „Lass ihn in Frieden, Thomas, was soll das? Lass mich los! Sirius! Aufhören!", aber es nützte nichts. Es brachte ihr nur ein paar Ohrfeigen ein. „Vielleicht sollten wir deiner Schwester einmal zeigen, was wirkliche Männer so alles können. Dann würde sie nicht zu diesem Zaubererpack gehen.", meinte der Kerl, der Marion festhielt anzüglich.

Sirius hatte versucht, den Tritten auszuweichen, aber vergebens. Thomas trat unerbittlich auf ihn ein. So viel Zorn, schien in Thomas zu stecken. Sirius verstand nicht, woher diese Wut auf ihn kam. Die anderen Männer hielten ihn unerbittlich fest. Er schaffte es auch nicht, an seinen Zauberstab heranzukommen. Er wehrte sich verzweifelt, aber durch die Tritte wurde er immer mehr geschwächt. Als er jedoch sah, wie einer der Männer Marion Ohrfeigte und anmachte, wendete sich das Blatt. Er spürte Wut in sich aufflammen. Wut gegenüber diesen Kerlen. Und Angst, Angst um Marion, Angst, weil er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Das fachte seine Wut auf diese Kerle, die ihn festhielten, noch weiter an.

„Lasst Marion gefälligst in Ruhe!", brüllte Sirius in ohnmächtigem Zorn. Er war so wütend, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. So wütend, dass er seine Magie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Die Kerle verspotteten ihn nur: „Du kannst uns gar nicht drohen." und hielten ihn noch unerbittlicher fest. Der Kerl bei Marion fuhr dieser mit dem Zeigefinger über die Wange und grinste Sirius frech an. Thomas jedoch hörte auf, Sirius zu treten und wandte sich stattdessen seiner Schwester zu. Ihr sollte nichts passieren, dass war die Abmachung gewesen.

„Lasst sie los!", sagte Sirius als letzte Warnung gefährlich leise zu seinen Angreifern. Diese jedoch lachten nur, sich der Gefahr, in der sie steckten keinesfalls bewusst.

Marion als Einzige bemerkte den Glanz in Sirius Augen. Sie schrie: „Sirius, nicht! Sirius!" Patsch! „Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst die Klappe halten!", schrie einer der Kerle Marion an und gab ihr gleich noch ein paar Ohrfeigen. Thomas sprang hinzu, um den Kerl abzuhalten. Doch er kam nicht weit. Die letzten Ohrfeigen waren der Tropfen, der das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen brachte.

Der Kerl, der Marion geschlagen hatte, wurde von ihr fort geschleudert. Auch die beiden Kerle, die Sirius festhielten, wurden von unsichtbaren Kräften gepackt und weggeschleudert. Der Kerl, der Marion festgehalten hatte, ergriff die Flucht und auch Thomas rannte davon. Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab und wollte Thomas noch einen Fluch hinterherschicken, doch Marion warf sich dazwischen. „Bitte nicht, er ist trotz allem immer noch mein Bruder.", bat sie Sirius. Dieser ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Erst jetzt, da die Wut wieder langsam abflaute, spürte er in vollem Ausmaß die Prellungen von den Tritten. Er nickte nur schwach und ließ sich auf den Gehweg zurücksinken.

„Ich bring dich am besten schnell nach Hause.", murmelte Marion, die jetzt, da die Anspannung langsam vorbei war, erst so richtig begriff, was geschehen war. Sirius nickte nur, und ließ sich von Marion hoch helfen und ins Auto setzen.

Marion fuhr auf direktem Weg zum Wolfsbau. Während der Fahrt musterte sie Sirius immer wieder besorgt, der seltsam verkrümmt neben ihr im Wagen saß. Endlich erreichten sie den Wolfsbau.

Marion hatte gerade das Auto geparkt und war ausgestiegen, als Harry auch schon aus der Haustür gestürmt kam. „Wo wart ihr denn so lange, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Ich…" Harry verstummte, als er Marions Gesicht sah. Es war dick geschwollen. Er ging schleunigst hinüber zur Beifahrerseite und öffnete die Tür. Sirius saß dort mit Schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Als er Harry sah, versuchte er jedoch zu lächeln.

„Was ist passiert.", rief Harry bestürzt. „Das erkläre ich dir lieber drinnen.", brachte Sirius zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Vorsichtig half Harry Sirius aus dem Wagen. Marion packte ebenfalls mit an. Sirius protestierte: „Ich kann alleine aussteigen.", aber die Beiden ließen sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Als sie Sirius aus dem Wagen heraushatten, nahm ihn einer rechts und einer links und dann gingen sie, auf Sirius weitere Proteste, er könne alleine laufen, nicht achtend, ins Haus und ins Wohnzimmer, um Sirius vorsichtig auf die Couch zulegen.

Remus, der im Wohnzimmer auf sie gewartet hatte, sprang entsetzt auf, als er Sirius sah. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Als du aus dem Zaubereiministerium disappariert bist, warst du aber noch nicht so zugerichtet.", rief er. „Da war ich ja auch nur Todessern und nicht Marions Bruder mit seinen verrückten Freunden begegnet.", erwiderte Sirius trocken, als er endlich auf der Couch lag. Remus, der diese Bemerkung nicht wirklich einordnen konnte, lief zum Kamin und warf grünes Pulver in die Flammen.

Nur Minuten später traf Madame Pomfrey im Wolfsbau ein. „Mr. Black, wie schaffen Sie es nur immer wieder, sich so zurichten zu lassen.", schimpfte sie, als sie die Prellungen und blauen Flecken heilte. ‚Als ob ich mich absichtlich so zurichten lassen würde.', dachte Sirius grimmig. Madame Pomfrey kümmerte sich auch gleich um Marions geschwollenes Gesicht, ehe sie wieder nach Hogwarts verschwand.

Nachdem Madame Pomfrey wieder gegangen war, sahen Harry und Remus gespannt Marion und Sirius an. Marion gab sich einen Ruck und berichtete kurz, was geschehen war. „Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass er Sirius und mir das angetan hat.", schloss sie ihren Bericht. Remus und Harry waren entsetzt.

„Ich hab schon von solchen Gruppen gehört, aber dass mein Bruder bei so etwas mitmacht. Ich versteh ihn einfach nicht.", bemerkte Marion, um die Stille wieder zu durchbrechen, die sich über das Wohnzimmer gelegt hatte. Sirius legte tröstend einen Arm um sie. Marion konnte schließlich so wenig für ihren Bruder, wie er für seinen.

Plötzlich schoss eine Erkenntnis durch Harry. Marions Eltern. Sie könnten in Gefahr sein. Er sprang auf. Die drei anderen sahen ihn fragend an. „Wir sollten sofort zu deinen Eltern, Marion.", erklärte Harry drängend. „Wieso, was ist denn los, Harry? Hattest du eine Vision oder so was?", fragte Sirius alarmiert nach.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist dann los?", fragte Sirius verständnislos nach. Remus und Marion sahen ihn ebenfalls nur fragend an.

„Das erklär ich euch, wenn wir dort sind. Kommt schon, wir müssen los.", erklärte Harry bestimmt. „Harry, jetzt beruhig dich erst mal. Warum sollen wir jetzt sofort zu Marions Eltern?", wollte jetzt auch Remus erst einmal wissen, bevor Harry Hals über Kopf aus dem Haus stürmte.

„Ihr kennt doch Caroline?", bemerkte Harry, der sich jetzt doch zu einer kurzen Erklärung genötigt sah. „Natürlich, und?", fragte Sirius, der immer noch nicht verstand, was Harry so zur Eile trieb. „Als herauskam, dass Caroline eine Hexe ist, wurde ihre Familie aufs schlimmste beschimpft und verfolgt. Und da war keine solche radikale Gruppe mit im Spiel.", erklärte Harry weiter.

Jetzt verstanden auch die anderen drei. Harry hatte Recht. Marions Eltern konnten wirklich in Gefahr sein.

Sie fuhren diesmal nicht mit dem Auto zu den Robbins, sondern nahmen den Eierbecher. Das ging eindeutig schneller. Eine Sekunde, nachdem Sirius den Eierbecher aktiviert hatte, standen sie alle im Wohnzimmer der Robbins.

Was sie dort sahen, entsprach aber in keiner Weise dem, was sie erwartet hatten. Weder erschreckten sie die Robbins beim Fernsehen, noch fanden sie eine Horde wütender Zaubererhasser.

Marion hielt Sirius instinktiv sofort am Arm fest, als sie sah, wer da bei ihren Eltern auf der Couch saß. Die restliche Familie war ebenfalls immer noch da. Alle waren sie zusammengeschrocken, als plötzlich vier Menschen mitten im Wohnzimmer erschienen. Thomas, kein anderer saß da verstört auf der Couch. wurde noch bleicher, als er es seit dem Ende des Angriffs eh schon war.

Remus und Harry mussten nur Sirius wütendem Blick folgen, um sofort zu erkennen, wer hier in der Runde wohl Marions ausgeflippter Bruder war. Remus legte nun ebenfalls Sirius beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn erst einmal zu einem freien Platz, wo er ihn herunterdrückte. Marion quetschte sich neben Sirius. Remus zog seinen Zauberstab, worauf Thomas heftig zusammenzuckte, und beschwor zwei Sessel für sich und Harry herauf.

Die ganze Zeit war kein Wort gesprochen worden. Remus fand jedoch, dass es Zeit wurde für eine Erklärung, den eine unangenehme Stille hatte sich ausgebreitet: „Guten Abend, ich hoffe, wir haben Sie alle nicht zu sehr erschreckt. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin und dies hier ist Harry Potter. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, als Marion und Sirius so zugerichtet nach Hause kamen, dass auch hier sich etwas Schlimmes zugetragen haben könnte, deshalb sind wir gekommen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen."

„Wir wissen Ihre Fürsorge wirklich zu schätzen. Vor allem nachdem Thomas hier Sirius zusammengeschlagen und Marion in solche Gefahr gebracht hat. Ich muss sagen, ich bewundere Ihre Beherrschung, Sirius. Ich glaube, ich hätte ihn diesmal wirklich in eine Kröte verwandelt.", bemerkte Mr. Robbins hierauf. Alle anderen Familienmitglieder nickten zustimmend.

„Ich, ich wollte das doch nicht.", schluchzte Thomas plötzlich, „Ich wollte nicht, das Marion irgendetwas zustößt. Ich, ich wusste einfach nicht mehr, was ich tat. Ich begriff erst, als Steven anfing, dich zu schlagen, was das für Mistkerle waren, bei denen ich war. Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung. Ich dachte, nun, ich dachte, das wären die Guten. Es war alles so einfach." Thomas stimme war immer leiser geworden, so dass man die letzten Worte schon fast nicht mehr verstand.

„Es ist sehr einfach, Menschen in einen Topf zu stecken.", bemerkte Remus nur grimmig. Sirius zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben, als er Thomas direkt in die Augen sah, der seinem Blick sofort auswich. Sirius sagte dabei nur ein einziges Wort: „Warum?" Seine Stimme war bei diesem warum schneidend scharf und so kalt, wie Harry es gar nicht von Sirius kannte, aber er verstand seinen Vater durchaus. Er selbst musste sich ebenfalls beherrschen, um Thomas nicht irgendwie zu verhexen.

Thomas wagte es nicht noch einmal aufzusehen. Er starrte auf seine Hände. Doch nun schaltete sich auch Mr. Robbins ein: „Thomas, er hat ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, warum du ihn zusammengeschlagen hast. Ich denke, du findest nun eine halbwegs einleuchtende Erklärung, was in dich gefahren ist, oder du verschwindest." Die anderen Mitglieder der Robbins Familie sahen Thomas ebenfalls abschätzig an. Ihre Mienen verrieten, dass sie entsetzt darüber waren, zu was Thomas fähig war, und das sie absolut hinter der Bemerkung von Mr. Robbins standen.

Thomas schluckte. Dann begann er stockend zu erzählen: „Ich, ich war in diesem Zug in Glasgow, der explodiert ist. Ich und fünf Kollegen von mir. Die anderen sind alle tot. Als ich da mit einer Decke noch geschockt auf dem Bahnsteig saß und darauf wartete, dass sich ein Arzt, um mich kümmern würde, da kamen ein paar Männer auf mich zu. Sie drückten mir eine Visitenkarte in die Hand und redeten etwas von einer Gruppe, die sich gegen diese Kerle wehren würde. Ich bin hingegangen. Die haben so viel Zeug über Zauberer und Hexen erzählt. Woran sie alles schuld wären. Der zweite Weltkrieg. Vietnam. Die vielen Attentate. Die Pest im Mittelalter. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr alles. Sie gaben mir ein Buch mit nach Hause mit lauter Insiderinformationen, wie sie es nannten und seit dem... Ich weiß nicht, ich war einfach plötzlich voller Hass auf alles, was auch nur entfernt mit Zauberei zu tun hatte. Ich weiß nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist. Als ich Marion sah, wie sie geschlagen wurde, da war es, als ob plötzlich etwas in meinem Kopf klick machte und ich verstand, was ich da getan hatte. Dann bin ich abgehauen."

Remus war bei den letzten Worten von Thomas aufmerksam geworden. Er zückte wiederum seinen Zauberstab und stellte sich vor Thomas, der angstvoll vor ihm auf der Couch zurückwich. Die anderen im Zimmer beobachteten gespannt, was Remus vorhatte. Remus führte einen komplizierten Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab aus. Sein Gesicht verriet, dass er bestätigt bekommen hatte, war er befürchtet hatte. „Haben Sie das Buch noch, Thomas?", fragte er den vor Angst bleichen Mann.

Thomas nickte und griff in seine Tasche. Er zog ein kleines Taschenbuch heraus. Remus nahm es ihm sofort ab und legte es auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Dann führte er noch einmal die gleiche komplizierte Schlenkerbewegung mit dem Zauberstab durch. Sirius trat neben ihn und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. Er murmelte etwas und bewegte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab mit einer komplizierten Bewegung über dem Buch. Dann wiederholte er das gleiche bei Thomas, der offensichtlich langsam Panik bekam.

Sirius warf Remus einen Blick zu, der eindeutig sagte, du hast Recht mit deiner Vermutung.

„Könnte vielleicht einer von euch beiden einmal erklären, was hier vor sich geht?", fragte Harry schließlich. Die Robbins nickten zustimmend. Auch sie wollten wissen, was das hier zu bedeuten hatte.

Sirius und Remus sahen sich an, als ob sie klären wollten, wer die Sache aufklären sollte. „Ich denke, du kannst das besser erklären, Moony. Außerdem bist du auf die richtige Idee gekommen.", meinte Sirius schließlich und setzte sich wieder.

Als Sirius saß, begann Remus zu erklären: „Dieses Buch ist verzaubert." Thomas Kopf schnellte nun doch nach oben. Verzaubert? Wie konnte das denn sein? Seine so genannten Freunde waren doch gegen alles gewesen, was mit Zaubern zu tun hatte. Remus fuhr fort, „Es handelt sich um eine Art Imperius Fluch, der jeden ergreift, der dieses Buch liest. Das heißt, jeder, der dieses Buch gelesen hat, fängt unweigerlich an, alles zu hassen, das mit Zauberei zu tun hat."

„Wie? Man kann auch Gegenstände mit dem Imperius Fluch belegen?", fragte Harry nach. „Nicht wirklich mit dem Imperius Fluch. Aber man kann mit einem relativ simplen Zauber einen Menschen, der etwas liest, beeinflussen. Früher war das ein beliebter Scherz für Muggel. Arthur hat seine liebe Mühe damit gehabt, die ganzen Bücher einzusammeln, bei denen man nicht aufhören konnte zu lesen.", erklärte Sirius. Harry erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass Ron ihm einmal von so einem Buch erzählt hatte.

„Können wir das Buch mitnehmen?", fragte Remus nun Thomas. Dieser war sichtlich verwirrt. Thomas nickte nur und Remus steckte das Buch vorsichtig in seine Tasche. „Das sollte Dumbledore sich besser einmal ansehen.", erklärte er Sirius und Harry. Die beiden nickten.

„Soll das jetzt heißen, dass mein Sohn verhext war?", schaltete sich Mr. Robbins nun ein. Remus nickte. „Sie haben es auf den Punkt gebracht, Mr. Robbins.", erklärte Sirius, „Dieses Buch, hat ihren Sohn dazu gebracht, alles blind zu hassen, das mit Zauberei zu tun hat. Er konnte sich jedoch soweit wir sehen konnten, selbst von dem Zauber befreien. Vermutlich hat der Zauber seine Wirkung verloren, als dieser eine Kerl anfing, Marion zu schlagen und er angefangen hat zu begreifen, dass seine Freunde nicht wirklich die sind, für die er sie hielt."

Die Familie war erleichtert, dass Thomas wohl doch nicht verrückt geworden war.

„Was wäre, wenn Thomas jetzt wieder dieses Buch lesen würde?", fragte Mr. Robbins weiter.

„Ich denke, dass es nicht mehr die gleiche Wirkung haben wird. Wer einmal einen beeinflussenden Fluch erfolgreich abgewehrt hat, der schafft es in der Regel beim nächsten viel schneller, sich dagegen zu wehren.", erklärte Sirius.

Auf diese Erklärung folgte Schweigen, da jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachging. Schließlich wurde die Stille von Thomas durchbrochen. „Sirius, Marion, es, es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das wieder gut machen soll.", kam es von ihm. „Thomas, sie waren nicht sie selbst, als sie da draußen auf mich eingetreten haben. Ich kann ihnen nicht versprechen, dass ich so bald vergessen kann, was geschehen ist, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich Ihnen keinerlei Schuld daran gebe. Es geht jetzt darum, die Schuldigen zu finden, die das Buch verhext haben.", entgegnete Sirius schlicht. „Er hat Recht, Thomas. Der Schock steckt mir immer noch in den Knochen, aber du kannst nichts dafür.", erklärte Marion.

„Danke!", sagte Thomas leise, „Aber ich…" „Schluss jetzt!", fuhr Sirius dazwischen, „Wir haben noch besseres zu tun, als uns stundenlang Entschuldigungen anzuhören." Alle sahen Sirius fragend an. Dieser setzte ein breites Grinsen auf, ehe er antwortete: „Ich hätte da einen Portschlüssel zur Ernennungsparty unseres neuen Übergangsministers für Zauberei." Mit diesen Worten zog er den Eierbecher aus der Tasche.

Harry sah Sirius völlig perplex an. Übergangsminister? Hatte er richtig gehört? „Was ist passiert? Wieso Übergangsminister? Was ist denn mit Fudge?", fragte er verwundert nach. „Hast du ihm noch nichts erzählt, Moony?", fragte Sirius erstaunt. „Ich wollte warten, bis du auch da bist, Tatze.", entgegnete Remus schulterzuckend. Sirius wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Es gab heute Abend einen Überfall auf das Ministerium. Das weißt du vermutlich schon. Und dabei, nun ja, Voldemort hat heute Abend Fudge ermordet.", eröffnete Sirius Harry.

Dieser musste sich erst einmal setzen. Fudge war tot. Voldemort war mit im Ministerium gewesen. Harry schluckte. Er wusste nicht ob er mehr betrübt darüber war, dass Fudge tot war, auch wenn er diesen wahrhaftig nicht gemocht hatte, ja eigentlich sogar gehasst, oder ob er entsetzter darüber sein sollte, dass Voldemort da gewesen war. Was Sirius und Remus und den anderen alles hätte passieren können, wollte er sich gar nicht ausmalen. Im Stillen wunderte er sich auch darüber, dass er keinerlei Visionen gehabt hatte. Seine Narbe hatte noch nicht einmal gekribbelt. Vielleicht war das ganze Okklumentik Training doch nicht umsonst.

„Und wieso sollte es eine Feier geben, wenn Fudge ermordet wurde.", wunderte sich Harry weiterhin. „Na ja, Harry, versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, aber bei mir überwiegt irgendwie mehr die Freude über unseren Übergangsminister als die Trauer über den Tod von Fudge. Ich weiß, er hat es eigentlich nicht verdient, aber ich kann einfach nicht vergessen, wie er dich und mich behandelt hat, Harry. Wäre er nicht so verbohrt gewesen, hätte ich zwei Jahre weniger auf der Flucht verbracht und dir wäre vor zwei Jahren etliches erspart geblieben. Aber ist jetzt auch egal. Jedenfalls würde ich jetzt gerne in den Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12 reisen, weil dort mit Sicherheit gefeiert wird.", meinte Sirius.

„Die haben doch nicht etwa Percy zum Zaubereiminister gemacht.", fragte Harry entsetzt nach. Remus und Sirius konnten nicht anders als anfangen zu lachen. „Nein, Harry, so verrückt ist hoffentlich niemand.", kommentierte Remus. „Aber doch nicht etwa Mr. Weasley?", platzte es aus Harry heraus. Remus und Sirius nickten nur. Harry strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Einen besseren Minister für Zauberei konnte er sich gar nicht vorstellen. „Also, was ist jetzt? Reisen wir nach London?", trieb Sirius Marion und Harry an.

Sirius hielt auffordernd den Eierbecher hoch, als ein lautes Klirren sie alle zusammenzucken ließ.

TBC

Seite 12 von 12


	17. Scherben

**Das 7. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo,

wieder eine Woche um und ein neues Update stet an.

Wie's nächste Woche wird, weiß ich noch nicht.

Ich hab meine definitiv aller aller aller allerletzte Prüfung in der Uni. Wenn alles gut geht, bin ich also am Donnerstag mit dem Studium fertig. Luftsprung mach Aber ich muss zugeben, die Mensa und so manche andere Sachen an der Uni vermiss ich jetzt schon.

Korksie: Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jetzt in Bezug auf den Überfall beruhigter sein soll. Aber da du ja heil wieder hier bist und nicht bei Sirius hinterm Torbogen, wahrscheinlich schon. Horrovorstellung so was! Aber gut! Fudge hab ich rausgeschrieben, weil mir schon zum 6.Schuljahr gesagt wurde, dass J.K. das vorhat, aber da hat es noch nicht reingepasst. Aber jetzt wurde es Zeit den Kerl loszuwerden. Ich mag ihn einfach überhaupt nicht. Da ist mir Mr. Weasley einfach viel symphatischer.

Terrenis-sama: Schön, dass du auch noch dabei bist. Das mit den Cliffhangern macht langsam richtig Spaß! Silberfell hat gemeint, ich sollte so was schreiben und natürlich bin ich für solche Vorschläge immer offen. g Aber jetzt will ich dich nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen.

Wie immer viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Scherben 

„Das kam aus der Küche!", rief Marion und stürzte aus der Tür hinaus. In diesem Moment klirrte es wieder. Diesmal sahen sie jedoch sofort, wo das Geräusch herkam. Die Wohnzimmerscheibe war zerbrochen und auf dem Wohnzimmerboden lag ein faustgroßer Stein. Marion stürmte zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Die Küchenscheibe ist eingeworfen worden. Wer…" Weiter kam sie nicht. Denn in diesem Moment erklang das nächste Mal ein lautes Klirren. Auch das zweite Wohnzimmerfenster zerbrach und der Stein schaffte es fast bis zur Couch. Auch aus anderen Teilen des Hauses war ein Klirren zu vernehmen. Endlich lösten sich alle aus der Starre.

„Alle an die Wand.", schrie Sirius. Er; Remus und Harry zogen die Zauberstäbe. Sirius beschwor einen Abwehrschild herauf und eilte zum Fenster. Als er hinaussah, flog ihm auch gleich ein Stein durch das kaputte Fenster entgegen, der jedoch an dem Schutzzauber abprallte. Sirius sah mindestens 30 bis 40 Männer, die sich dort auf der Straße zusammengerottet hatten. Einige von Ihnen warfen mit Steinen, die sie in einer Kiste bei sich hatten, auf das Haus. Aber es waren offensichtlich keine Zauberer darunter. Das würde leicht werden.

Remus war in der Zwischenzeit nicht untätig geblieben. Er belegte das gesamte Haus mit einem Zauber, der es unzerbrechlich machte. Sofort hörte das Klirren auf und wich einem lauten Dong. Die Steine prallten jetzt von den noch heilen Fenstern ab.

„Als erstes werden wir ihnen mal die Steine abnehmen.", sagte Sirius mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den anderen. Er hob den Zauberstab. Im nächsten Moment verwandelten sich die Steine in der Kiste in Krebse. Einem Mann, der gerade in die Kiste greifen wollte, bekam dies nicht gut. Er schrie auf, als ihn gleich drei der Krebse mit ihren Scheren erwischten. Und auch denjenigen, die noch Steine in der Hand gehalten hatten, erging es nicht besser.

Remus und Harry eilten nun ebenfalls zum Fenster.

Remus rief den Männern zu: „Ihr solltet jetzt besser ganz schnell verschwinden, sonst weiß ich nicht, was meinem Freund hier noch so alles einfällt. Ganz zu schweigen von dem, was mir vielleicht noch alles so einfällt."

Die Männer auf der Straße sahen sich panisch an. Doch einer von ihnen, offensichtlich der Anführer, stachelte sie wieder an. „Hört nicht auf sie. Wir sind zu viele. Los! Die holen wir uns."

Tatsächlich wich die Panik und stattdessen kehrte der Hass in die Meute zurück. Sie sammelten sich und wollten in Richtung Haustür stürmen. Doch dabei prallten sie in eine unsichtbare Wand.

„Harry, der Schildzauber war fantastisch. Wenn wir jetzt in Hogwarts wären, würde ich dir dafür 10 Punkte für Gryffindor geben.", lobte Sirius seinen Sohn, der die Schutzwand heraufbeschworen hatte.

„Wir sollten dem Spuk lieber bald ein Ende machen, bevor es noch mehr werden.", bemerkte Remus. „Du hast Recht.", meinte Sirius, „Harry, hattest du schon Gedächtniszauber in Zauberkunst?" „Nur die Grundlagen.", erwiderte Harry. „Dann lass uns das lieber alleine machen.", erklärte Remus bestimmt. Sirius und Remus traten ans Fenster und riefen laut: „Memoriam!"

Doch anstatt, dass die Leute dort draußen vergaßen, warum sie da waren, und abzogen, wurden Remus und Sirius zurückgeschleudert und landeten unsanft auf dem Fußboden. „Das gibt's doch nicht! Erst die Wichtel und jetzt die auch noch!", fluchte Sirius, „Wie werden wir die jetzt los, ohne jemanden zu verletzen?"

„Ich glaube, ich hab eine Idee." erklärte Harry. Ohne auf die Fragen und Proteste von Sirius und Remus zu achten, trat er ans Fenster und begann konzentriert vor sich hin zu murmeln. Als er fertig war, sah er zufrieden aus dem Fenster. Die Männer zogen sichtlich verwirrt ab.

Inzwischen traten Remus und Sirius wieder zu ihm. „Wie hast du das denn geschafft?", fragte Sirius verdutzt nach. „Muggelabwehr.", antwortete Harry schlicht. „Genial. Wieso sind wir da nicht gleich drauf gekommen.", sagte Remus und schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn.

„Sind sie weg?", fragte Mrs. Robbins ängstlich aus der Ecke. Sie war sichtlich mitgenommen. „Ja, es ist vorbei, Mrs. Robbins.", sagte Sirius. Er, Remus und Harry steckten die Zauberstäbe wieder ein. Martin und Richard führten sie hinüber zur Couch. „Wer tut so etwas? Wir haben doch niemandem etwas getan.", stammelte Mrs. Robbins.

„Ich fürchte, das waren Thomas Freunde.", erklärte Sirius grimmig. „Was ist, wenn die auch zu mir nach Hause gehen? Fred und Merkur sind alleine dort.", rief Marion plötzlich entsetzt. „Ich hol sie. Kümmere du dich um deine Mutter.", beruhigte Sirius sie. Er disapparierte.

Als Sirius kurz darauf mit Fred auf dem Arm und der Eule in ihrem Käfig zurückkehrte, war Mrs. Robbins immer noch völlig verstört. Aber auch den anderen war der Schrecken immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Trotzdem redeten sie beruhigend auf Mrs. Robbins ein. Langsam begann sie, sich zu beruhigen. Mr. Robbins löste sich nun von seiner Frau und ging auf Sirius, Remus und Harry zu.

„Vielen Dank! Ich wüsste nicht, was wir ohne Sie getan hätten. Bis die Polizei hier gewesen wäre, hätte es mit Sicherheit noch eine Weile gedauert.", bedankte er sich. „Ohne mich wären Sie wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht in Gefahr gekommen.", gab Sirius zu bedenken. „Reden Sie keinen Stuss, Sirius, Marion liebt Sie und damit gehören Sie zur Familie. Punkt. Also keine Vorwürfe, dass das hier auch nur im Geringsten etwas mit Ihnen zu tun gehabt hätte.", warf Mr. Robbins sogleich ein. Sirius lächelte. Mr. Robbins konnte gar nicht ahnen, wie viel ihm diese Worte bedeuteten.

„Wieso haben die Gedächtniszauber nicht funktioniert?", stellte Harry nun, da sich alle halbwegs beruhigt hatten, die Frage, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. „Das wüsste ich auch gerne.", brummte Sirius. „Die Männer waren von einem mächtigen Schildzauber geschützt. Wenn wir sie hätten verzaubern wollen, hätte es mit Sicherheit Verletzte gegeben.", erklärte Remus. „Muggel, die Zauberei hassen, aber mit Abwehrzaubern geschützt sind. Ich versteh's nicht.", bemerkte Harry.

„Wir auch nicht wirklich, Harry.", gab Sirius zu, „Wir sollten möglichst schnell den Orden einberufen. Ach ja, und bevor ich es vergesse. Ich muss Sie alle mit einem Zauber belegen, sonst kommen Sie nicht mehr in ihr eigenes Haus. Es sei denn, wir sollen die Muggelabwehr wieder von diesem Haus entfernen." „Nein, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn das, was die Männer auch immer vertrieben hat, erhalten bleibt.", sagte Mr. Robbins bestimmt. „Ein Muggelhaus, das durch Muggelabwehr geschützt ist.", sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd. Sie machten sich an die Arbeit und wenige Minuten später, hatten Sirius, Remus und Harry die gesamte Familie Robbins mit Antimuggelabwehrzaubern belegt.

Danach reparierten sie die Fenster und alles, was sonst noch durch die Steine zu Bruch gegangen war, ehe sie sich schließlich verabschiedeten. Die Robbins hatten sich darauf geeinigt, sicherheitshalber alle bei Mr. und Mrs. Robbins zu übernachten. Auch Marion blieb bei ihrer Familie, was Sirius gut verstehen konnte.

Remus, Harry und Sirius apparierten, direkt zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, aber nach feiern war ihnen nicht mehr zu Mute.

Als sie im Salon des Hauptquartiers erschienen, landeten sie, wie erwartet, in einer kleinen ,zwar ruhigen, aber dennoch fröhlichen Party. Ron kam begeistert zu ihnen herübergeeilt. „Da seid ihr ja endlich! Wir dachten schon, ihr kommt nicht mehr. Was hat euch so lange aufgehalten?", sprudelte er los, „Jetzt nehmt euch erstmal was zu essen und zu trinken. Es ist einfach unglaublich. Dad und Zaubereiminister, wenn auch nur vorübergehend. Vielleicht haben wir ja dann doch bald wieder ein eigenes Haus und" „Ron!", unterbrach Sirius den Redeschwall.

Jetzt erst bemerkte Ron die betretenen Gesichter der drei. Auch anderen fiel auf, dass bei Sirius, Remus und Harry nicht alles in Ordnung zu sein schien. Schlagartig hörten die Gespräche im Zimmer auf. Mr. Weasley meinte schließlich: „Erzählt mal! Was ist denn seit den Ereignissen im Ministerium passiert? Ihr macht ja ein Gesicht, als ob die Welt untergehen würde." „Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht, aber wir sollten schnell den Orden zusammenrufen.", entgegnete Sirius.

„Nun ja, wir sind eigentlich alle da, bis auf Severus und Albus.", erwiderte Mr. Weasley. „Ich hatte gerade überlegt, auf ein Stück von Mollys wundervollen Kuchen vorbeizuschauen, aber daraus wird wohl nichts. Severus konnte leider nicht mitkommen. Er hat etwas wichtiges zu erledigen.", meldete sich Dumbledore von der Türe aus. „Dann sind wir ja komplett, wir sollten runter in die Küche gehen. Ihr Kinder könnt ja noch ein bisschen Feiern. Es dauert ja auch hoffentlich nicht so lange.", meinte Mr. Weasley. Damit verschwanden die Erwachsenen in der Küche und ließen die Jugendlichen allein im Salon zurück.

Unten in der Küche angekommen, gab Sirius erst einmal einen genauen Bericht der vergangenen Stunden.

„Was ich am Erstaunlichsten finde und was mir am meisten Sorgen macht, sind zum einen dieses Buch und zum anderen die Schutzzauber. Wenn Harry nicht auf die Idee mit der Muggelabwehr gekommen wäre, wüsste ich nicht, ob wir die Muggel ohne Verletzte hätten abwehren können.", schloss Sirius. Remus fügte noch hinzu: „Ich fürchte außerdem, dass wir das nächste Mal keinen Erfolg mehr mit der Muggelabwehr haben werden. Wer auch immer dahinter steckt, wird dafür sorgen, dass diesen Muggeln Muggelabwehr nichts mehr anhaben kann."

„Aber was sollen wir dann gegen diese Raufbolde tun, wenn sie das nächste Mal auftauchen. Mit ihnen Walzer tanzen?", fragte Kingsley sarkastisch, „Im Ernst. Wenn du meinst, Sirius, dass es ohne die Muggelabwehr Verletzte gegeben hätte und wir laut Albus verletzte Muggel um jeden Preis vermeiden sollen, was sollen wir dann tun?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", entgegnete Sirius, „Fakt ist nur, dass keiner der Wichtel die Aufhebung des Schutzzaubers überlebt hat." „Wir können auf keinen Fall ein Massaker riskieren. Die Stimmung im Land ist sowieso schon aufgeheizt genug.", sagte Mr. Weasley bestimmt. „Immerhin ist nun erwiesen, dass die Todesser nicht nur die Anschläge verüben, sondern auch die Muggel verzaubern. Niemand sonst ist zu solch mächtiger schwarzer Magie fähig.", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt.

„Mit den Muggeln hat er inzwischen jedenfalls so viel Verwirrung gestiftet, dass wir zu beschäftigt waren, um wirklich nach ihm zu suchen. Falls das Verzaubern von Muggeln der Ablenkung dienen sollte, hat es sehr gut funktioniert.", bemerkte Tonks. „Da muss ich dir rechtgeben und wir sollten uns schnell überlegen, wie wir jetzt weiter vorgehen.", warf Sirius ein.

„Die Ablenkung hat sogar besser funktioniert, als wir denken. Seit Voldemort seine Todesser die Muggel völlig offen töten lässt, laufen ihm die Anhänger nur so zu.", eröffnete Kingsley ihnen. „Aber wo sollen die denn alle herkommen. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass mittlerweile fast alle Schwarzmagier Großbritanniens eingekerkert sind.", fragte Mrs. Weasley verwundert nach. Kingsley nickte, ehe er erklärte, „Soweit ist das auch richtig, aber du vergisst, dass wir nicht alleine auf der Welt sind. Die neuen Todesser kommen aus allen möglichen Teilen der Welt." Hagrid räusperte sich: „Ich muss Euch auch noch was erzählen. Hab's ganz vergessen. Mein kleiner Bruder ist gestern heim gekommen. Hat mir erzählt, dass die Riesen plötzlich verschwunden wären. Hat keine Ahnung, wo sie sein könnten."

„Das wird ja immer besser. Verrückte Muggel, Todesser und jetzt auch noch Riesen.", brummte Sirius. „Du vergisst die Dementoren.", sagte Tonks. „Als ob ich die jemals vergessen könnte.", erwiderte Sirius leise. „Tut mir leid!", beeilte sich Tonks zu sagen, aber Sirius winkte nur ab.

Sie begannen über ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu diskutieren, kamen aber keinen Schritt weiter. Bis Mrs. Striker schließlich vorsichtig einwandte: „Wenn Magie keine Wirkung zeigt, wieso versucht ihr es dann nicht einmal wie die Muggel." „Was meinst du damit?", fragte Mrs. Weasley. Schon mutiger erklärte Mrs. Striker die Wirkung von Gas, mit dem man Menschen zum Schlafen bringen konnte, und von Tränengas, zum Abschrecken von Menschen. Sie hörten interessiert zu. „Ich muss einmal mit Severus reden. Bestimmt gibt es auch Zaubertränke, die Ähnliches bewirken.", überlegte Dumbledore. „Jedenfalls kommen wir hier nicht weiter. Es ist bereits spät. Wir sollten das ganze auf Morgen vertagen.", meinte Mr. Weasley und alle stimmten ihm zu. Sie würden sich am nächsten Tag nach dem Mittagessen wieder im Hauptquartier treffen.

Harry wurde oben im Salon selbstverständlich ebenfalls mit Fragen bombadiert. Kaum waren die Erwachsenen verschwunden, als Ron auch schon herausplatzte: „Was war denn los?" Ginny fragte: „Ist was mit Marion? Wo ist sie eigentlich?" „Dir ist aber nichts passiert, oder?", fragte Caroline besorgt nach. Die Frage ließ Harrys Herz ein bisschen schneller schlagen. Eilig begann er zu erklären: „Nein, mir ist nichts passiert und Marion geht es auch gut." „Was ist denn jetzt passiert?", platzte Ron ungeduldig dazwischen. Dies brachte ihm einen tödlichen Blick von allen Anwesenden ein. „Ich bin ja schon ruhig.", motzte Ron beleidigt. „Darf ich jetzt weiterreden?", stichelte Harry. Ron brummte nur etwas Unverständliches, was Harry und die anderen zum Grinsen brachte. Schließlich berichtete Harry, was an diesem Abend alles vorgefallen war. Als er von Sirius und Marions Zusammenstoß mit den Freunden von deren Bruder erzählte, waren alle entsetzt und als Harry beschrieb, was im Haus der Robbins vorgefallen war, nickte Caroline betrübt und erklärte: „Genauso etwas hatten meine Eltern auch befürchtet. Deshalb waren sie so froh, dass Dumbledore uns die Ferien hier verbringen lässt. Zu Hause war es nicht mehr sicher."

Harry legte ihr fast reflexartig tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter und dann, als er begriff, was er da gerade tat, zog er sie so schnell wieder zurück, dass man fast glauben konnte, er hätte sich verbrannt. Augenblicklich lief Harry knallrot an und auch Caroline schien das gerade etwas peinlich gewesen zu sein. „Was war denn das gerade für eine Aktion?", fragte Ron perplex, was ihm ein dreistimmiges genervtes „RON!" von Fred, George und Ginny einbrachte, während Harry seine Schuhe plötzlich genauso interessant fand, wie Caroline eine Vase auf einem der Sideboards. Harry wollte nur noch möglichst schnell von hier verschwinden. Und dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich noch, als Fred und George anfingen die Situation zu kommentieren.

„Schau sich einer unser Ronnispätzchen an!" „Sensibel wie immer!" „Und so feinfühlig." „Bei einem angehenden Pärchen, kann man doch nicht mit solchen Sprüchen dazwischen platzen." „Schau doch mal, wie betreten die beiden aussehen." „Der arme Harry, ich glaube auf seinem Kopf könnte man Eier backen." „Und auf Carolines den Speck dazu." lästerten die beiden gleichzeitig los. „Jetzt reichts aber, ihr zwei.", schimpfte Ginny. „Aber Schwesterlein, wir machen doch gar nichts.", kam es daraufhin von den beiden im Chor. Ginny verdrehte genervt die Augen und sah Caroline entschuldigend an.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus. Harry entschloss sich wirklich nach Hause zu apparieren. Er hatte keine Lust, sich den Rest des Abends aufziehen zu lassen. „Das dauert wohl doch noch länger. Ich geh dann mal. Roger muss noch raus. Hedwig und Seidenschnabel müssen gefüttert werden.", damit verabschiedete sich Harry und apparierte, die Proteste und Entschuldigungen der anderen missachtend nach Hause.

Zu Hause hätte er sich jedoch dafür Ohrfeigen können. Jetzt saß er hier alleine, wo er doch eigentlich mit seinen Freunden und vor allem mit Caroline hätte zusammen sein können. Was hatte ihn nur getrieben? Vor allem, da Caroline ihm überhaupt nicht böse gewesen war. Sie war auch nicht zurückgezuckt oder so etwas. Er hätte die Hand einfach liegenlassen sollen. Dann wäre wahrscheinlich alles gut gewesen. Wäre es das wirklich? ‚Ja!', dachte sich Harry, ‚Das wäre es! Wahrscheinlich hätte sich keiner etwas dabei gedacht, wenn ich nicht zurückgezuckt wäre. Ich Idiot! Aber Ron ist ja auch wieder mal die Feinfühligkeit in Person gewesen.'

Missmutig stapfte er mit Roger dahin. Endlich wieder zu Hause, gab er Roger und Hedwig etwas zu Essen und kümmerte sich schließlich noch um Seidenschnabel. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden. Wehmütig erinnerte er sich daran, dass Sirius eigentlich mit ihm heute Seidenschnabel ausfliegen wollte. Der Hippogreif hatte schon lange nicht mehr seine Flügel benutzen können. Er streichelte gedankenverloren über das Gefieder des Tieres. Das Fliegen hätte ihn sicher von seinen trüben Gedanken abgebracht. ‚Aber wieso soll ich eigentlich nicht alleine mit Seidenschnabel los?', dachte sich Harry. Er öffnete das Garagentor und kletterte anschließend auf den Rücken des Hippogreifs.

Schon ging es los. Seidenschnabel gewann rasch an Höhe. Es war ziemlich kalt. Harry bereute es sofort, nicht seinen dicken Umhang angezogen zu haben. Rasch zog er seinen Zauberstab und wandte den Wärmezauber vom Motorradfahren an. ‚Viel besser!', seufzte Harry, als es ihm wieder wärmer wurde. Sie flogen inzwischen über Leicester. Die Lichter der Stadt waren weit unter ihnen. Harry fühlte sich so frei wie der Wind, der ihm um die Nase blies. Die einzige Sorge, die er noch hatte, war, den Flugzeugen nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Harry vergaß schließlich alles um sich herum. Erst spät, seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass es bereits 0:45 war, kehrte er jetzt weit zufriedener mit sich und der Welt nach Hause zurück.

Als er jedoch in das Haus trat, wünschte er sich so weit wie nur möglich fort.

Denn als er durch die Haustüre trat, sah er sich Sirius und Remus gegenüber und so hatte er die beiden noch nie gesehen.

Der sonst so ruhige Remus schien vor Wut zu kochen. Noch schlimmer, wenn man das überhaupt so sagen konnte, war jedoch der Blick, mit dem Sirius ihn musterte. Es lag grenzenlose Enttäuschung darin. Im ersten Moment fragte Harry sich noch, was denn los sei, als es ihn auch schon wie einen Blitz traf. Er hatte sich ohne Nachzudenken auf den Weg gemacht. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie dumm er gewesen war, wie gefährlich sein kleiner Ausflug gewesen war. Und dann hatte er nicht einmal eine Nachricht dagelassen. Die beiden mussten vor Angst um ihn verrückt geworden sein. Harry wünschte sich ein Loch, in dem er versinken konnte. Er wartete darauf, dass die Standpauke über ihn hereinbrechen würde, aber sie kam nicht. Die beiden sahen ihn nur noch einmal abschätzig an und gingen dann nach oben. Harry fühlte sich dadurch nur noch schlechter. Das war weniger zu ertragen, als wenn sie ihn angeschrieen hätten. Er musste unbedingt mit ihnen reden, auch wenn er Angst davor hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie er die beiden wieder besänftigen sollte.

Deprimiert folgte Harry den beiden also nach einer Weile nach oben. Er schluckte und klopfte schließlich an Sirius Tür. Es kam keine Antwort von drinnen. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Eine ganze Weile stand er unentschlossen vor der Tür. Er wollte jetzt nicht so ins Bett gehen, nicht ohne sich mit Sirius ausgesprochen zu haben. Er rang sich dazu durch, noch einmal anzuklopfen. Als jedoch wiederum keine Antwort kam, ging er einfach ins Zimmer.

Sirius lag bereits im Bett und las ein Buch. Er blickte nicht einmal auf, als Harry hereinkam. Harry schluckte noch einmal, ehe er leise fragte: „Sirius?" Sirius reagierte nicht. Harry setzte noch einmal an: „Sirius, es, es tut mir leid. Ich, ich hab einfach nicht nachgedacht." Sirius beachtete ihn weiterhin nicht. Betrübt fragte Harry ihn: „Willst du mich jetzt für alle Zeiten ignorieren?" Sirius schnaubte kurz, sagte aber immer noch nichts und sah Harry auch nicht an. Harry wurde immer verzweifelter: „Sirius bitte, schrei mich an, bestraf mich, aber bitte, bitte rede mit mir." Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.

Jetzt legte Sirius das Buch zur Seite und sah seinem Sohn direkt in die Augen. Dann begann er ihm Vorwürfe zu machen: „Hast du eine Ahnung davon, welche Angst ich um dich in den letzten Stunden hatte. Wir kommen nach Hause, kein Harry, keine Nachricht. Ich dachte schon du wärst wieder Hals über Kopf in eines deiner Abenteuer gestürzt oder du wärst Todessern oder gar Voldemort in die Hände gefallen. Sie hätten dich irgendwie beim Apparieren abgefangen oder irgend so etwas. Dann haben wir festgestellt, dass Seidenschnabel auch weg ist. War dir denn nach allem, was heute passiert ist, immer noch nicht bewusst, wie gefährlich es zurzeit vor allem für dich dort draußen ist. Ich hatte dich für vernünftiger gehalten. Lily und James sind für dich gestorben. Nicht schön, ihrer zu Gedenken, indem du mitten im Krieg einfach so zum Spaß nachts mit einem Hippogreif durch die Gegend fliegst."

Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass Remus ihm einfach fast dasselbe gesagt hatte. Damals im dritten Jahr, als er heimlich in Hogsmeade gewesen war und alle dachten, dass Sirius ihn umbringen wollte. Genau wie damals trafen ihn diese Worte mehr, wie es irgendwelche Strafen gekonnt hätten.

„Es, es tut mir so leid. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht.", begann Harry sich zu entschuldigen, er wurde jedoch von Sirius unterbrochen: „Das sagtest du schon. Du hast mich heute sehr enttäuscht. Bitte Harry, tu so etwas nie wieder." Harry nickte und sagte leise: „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich bestimmt nie wieder so eine Dummheit tun werde. Sirius bitte, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Ich..." Sirius unterbrach ihn wieder. Um einiges sanfter sagte er: „Harry, tu so etwas einfach nie wieder. Und jetzt geh schlafen. Es ist spät." „Was ist mit Remus? Ich habe ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen. Vielleicht sollte ich besser erst noch mit ihm reden.", warf Harry vorsichtig ein. „Warte lieber bis Morgen! Ich habe Remus erst einmal so erlebt und glaube mir, du willst ihm jetzt lieber nicht begegnen.", meinte Sirius wobei er über Harrys Schulter hinweg zur Tür sah.

„Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht!", knurrte Remus, ehe er sich Luft machte, „Aber Harry, was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht! Gar nichts wahrscheinlich! Einfach so wegzufliegen. Hast du eine Ahnung, was wir die letzten Stunden durchgemacht haben. Du weg! Seidenschnabel weg! Du hättest gesehen werden können. Todesser hätten dich angreifen können." Harry wurde während Remus Ausbruch immer kleiner. Irgendwie erinnerte Remus ihn allzu deutlich an Mrs. Weasley, als Ron, Fred und George ihn vor dem zweiten Schuljahr mit Mr. Weasleys fliegendem Auto abgeholt hatten. „Remus, das hab ich ihm schon alles klar gemacht.", warf Sirius nach einer Weile ein, als Remus langsam begann, sich wieder zu beruhigen, „Ich wollte ihn gerade ins Bett schicken." Remus atmete tief durch. Dann nickte er. „Gut, Harry, dann geh jetzt ins Bett. Über deine Strafe reden wir Morgen.", sagte Remus und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. ‚Strafe!', schoss es Harry in den Kopf, erst wollte er protestieren, aber dann überkam ihn die Reue. Nein, er hatte wirklich eine Strafe verdient.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Harry geknickt hinunter zum Frühstück. Er hatte Angst, dass Remus und Sirius immer noch sauer auf ihn waren. Die beiden saßen bereits am Tisch und aßen Pfannkuchen. Harry blieb unschlüssig in der Tür stehen. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. „Sirius, Remus,", begann er, die beiden sahen auf, „ich möchte mich noch einmal entschuldigen. Ich weiß inzwischen, wie dumm ich gestern Abend war. Es wäre da draußen schon gefährlich genug gewesen, selbst wenn ich nicht Harry Potter wäre, und so war es erst recht viel zu gefährlich. Sowas kommt mit Sicherheit nicht mehr vor. Ich werde ab jetzt immer Bescheid sagen, wenn ich alleine irgendwo hingehe und."

Sirius winkte ab. „Harry, schon gut. Wir haben gestern Abend auch etwas übertrieben. Immerhin bist du 17 und kein kleines Baby mehr. Aber wir haben uns einfach riesige Sorgen gemacht, verstehst du?", meinte er. Harry nickte. Er verstand sehr gut. „Aber Strafe muss sein.", brummte Remus. Harry sah ihn gespannt an. Was würde jetzt wohl kommen? „Du hast Hausarrest und bedank dich bei Sirius, dass es nur bei heute bleibt. Du wirst also in deinem Zimmer bleiben und deine restlichen Hausaufgaben erledigen.", erklärte Remus bestimmt. Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Damit war er wohl ganz gut weggekommen.

TBC

Hoffentlich bis nächste Woche!

LG

Pemaroth

Seite 10 von 10


	18. Überzeugungsarbeit

**Das 7. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo!

Ich hab's geschafft! Studium ist schluss fertig feierabend aus und vorbei. Ich hab jetzt endlich wieder Zeit für so unwichtige Dinge wie Essen oder Schlafen. Die sind nämlich letzte Woche etwas zu kurz gekommen. Aber es hat sich gelohnt. Ich darf mich jetzt nach 6 Jahren hochoffiziell Diplombauingenieurin nennen. strahl Doll gell! gg

Das musste am Wochende natürlich gefeiert werden. Zuerst auf dem diesjährigen Dekanatsministrantentag (bei www.mak-kar.de gibt's die Fotos davon, angeblich auch eins von mir, aber ich bin noch nicht dazugekommen vorbeizuschauen) und dann richtig am Sonntag.

Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht sauer, dass es deshalb auch Montag geworden ist mit dem Update. Aber was schreibe ich eigentlich von ihr. Meine Leserzahl ist ja anscheinend auf einen zusammengeschrumpft.

Korksie: Meine einzig treue Reviewerin. fest umarm Ja, das ganze war Harry eine Lehre. Vielleicht jedenfalls. Mal schauen. Schön, dass du Remus und Sirius verstehen kannst. Ich hab nämlich auch schon ganz anderes gehört. Das das total out of charakter gewesen wäre und so.

Danke natürlich an Myloveisyourlove fürs Betalesen und wie immer Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

Überzeugungsarbeit 

Harry wollte Sirius und vor allem Remus nicht mehr reizen. Also nahm er die Strafe ohne Widerspruch an. Er blieb den gesamten Montag in seinem Zimmer und schrieb endlich seinen Aufsatz für Snape über die verschiedenen Wechselwirkungen von Spinnenbeinen mit verschiedenen magischen Pflanzen. Danach war auch schon Zeit zum Mittagessen. Nach dem Mittagessen machten Remus und Sirius sich auf den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 und Harry sich daran, Abwehrzauber für eine Liste von Flüchen für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu suchen. Er schaffte es sogar noch im Anschluss die Hausaufgabe für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe fertig zu machen, noch bevor es Abendessen gab.

„Und, fleißig gewesen heute?", fragte Sirius Harry, als dieser in die Küche kam, wobei er Harry ernst ansah. Seine Augen verrieten jedoch, dass er Harry keineswegs mehr böse war. „Ja! Zaubertränke, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sind fertig.", berichtete Harry. „Dann hast du dir dein Abendessen verdient.", meinte Remus gutmütig, „Hilfst du mir noch beim Tischdecken?" „Klar!", erwiderte Harry. Er war gerade mit decken fertig, als er draußen ein Auto hörte. Also ging er zurück zum Schrank und holte noch einen Teller und Besteck dazu.

Keine Minute später kam auch schon Marion herein. Sirius sprang auf, nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie sanft. „Schön dass du da bist. Wie geht es dir? Und wie geht es deinen Eltern?", fragte er besorgt. „Mir geht's gut. Und meine Eltern haben sich auch wieder gefangen. Viviane hat mich nur kurz hergefahren und fährt jetzt wieder zurück, um noch etwas bei ihnen zu bleiben. Ich hab außerdem Merkur dagelassen, damit sie mich jederzeit erreichen können.", erklärte Marion, „Aber jetzt hab ich einen Bärenhunger. Was gibt es denn?" Dabei löste sie sich aus Sirius Umarmung.

„Corned Beef, Kartoffeln und Bohnen.", erklärte Remus, „Setz dich! Das Essen ist gleich fertig." „Danke!", entgegnete Marion und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, „Ihr glaubt gar nicht, was dort draußen los ist." „Wieso, was war denn?", fragte Sirius besorgt nach, als er sich neben sie setzte.

„Allein schon im Fernsehen. Überall nur noch Sondersendungen. Die einen planen lauter Partys. Fliegen sogar einmal um die Welt, um ein paar Mal Neujahr feiern zu können. Wie man bei all den Terroranschlägen noch Lust zum Feiern haben kann, versteh ich nicht, aber jeder wie er's mag. Die anderen verbarrikadieren sich und warten auf den Weltuntergang. Mit all den Hexen und Zauberern, da kann schließlich nur noch der Weltuntergang folgen. Völlig verrückt. Gestern das bei uns, war übrigens bei weitem kein Einzelfall. In ganz Europa gab es ähnliche Anschläge."

„Wo führt das nur alles noch hin?", seufzte Remus, während er das Essen auf den Tisch schweben ließ, „Jetzt lasst es euch aber schmecken!" „Seid ihr eigentlich während dem Treffen heute weitergekommen?", fragte Harry neugierig nach.

„Wie man's nimmt. Wir sind nicht wirklich weitergekommen bei der Frage, wie man mit Schutzzaubern geschützte Muggel abwehrt, ohne diese zu verletzen. Snape hat aber erklärt, er will nach etwas forschen, dass ähnlich wie Muggelgas funktioniert und die Muggel am besten einfach für ein paar Stunden einschlafen lässt, so dass die Muggelpolizei sie festnehmen kann.", berichtete Sirius.

„Aber der Premierminister der Muggel hat, wie Arthur erzählt hat, eine ganz gute Idee gehabt. Er hatte die Befürchtung, dass es gerade an Sylvester zu Ausschreitungen kommen wird. Viele haben wie Marion schon gesagt hat Weltuntergangsangst, die natürlich vor allem durch die Anschläge angestachelt wird. Jedenfalls hat der Premierminister laut Arthur beschlossen ein Zeichen zu setzen. Es soll ein großes Fest stattfinden. Er meinte, sie hätten eh eine riesige Sylvesterparty geplant gehabt und waren schon kurz davor diese abzublasen, aber jetzt soll sie erst recht stattfinden und neben den Bands, die schon engagiert sind, sollen auch die Schwestern des Schicksals und die Heulenden Skelette auftreten. Und der Premierminister hat ausdrücklich die magische Gemeinschaft eingeladen.", fügte Remus hinzu.

„Ist das nicht viel zu gefährlich? Ich meine, so viele Menschen auf einmal. Ist das nicht fast schon eine Provokation?", fragte Harry. „Das befürchten wir auch. Deshalb wird der ganze Orden zur Sicherheit hingehen.", erklärte Sirius.

„Ich möchte auch mit. Ich will helfen.", erklärte Harry bestimmt. „Harry, das ist zu gefährlich.", versuchte es Sirius, biss damit diesmal aber auf Granit. „Du hast heute Morgen selbst gesagt, dass ich 17 bin und kein Baby mehr. Außerdem hab ich ja wohl oft genug bewiesen, dass ich auf mich aufpassen kann.", entgegnete Harry unnachgiebig. Man sah Sirius an, dass er nicht begeistert von dem Gedanken war. Andererseits wollte er sich nicht schon wieder mit Harry streiten.

Nach kurzem Überlegen wechselte Sirius die Taktik: „Harry, du kannst doch auch im Hauptquartier Sylvester feiern. Zusammen mit Fred, George, Ginny, Caroline und wenn du willst, können wir auch Hermine holen. Ihr könntet eine richtig geniale Party machen ohne uns Erwachsene."

„Und dafür auf die Party des Jahrtausends verzichten oder was? Nein, Sirius, ich will mit dir Sylvester feiern.", sagte Harry bestimmt. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Diesen Sturkopf hatte Harry mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit von James. Er spürte, dass er Harry jetzt nicht umstimmen konnte. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja noch in den verbleibenden Tagen. Mit dieser Hoffnung gab er nach. „Also gut.", seufzte Sirius, „Aber unter folgenden Bedingungen: Du bleibst dicht bei mir. Keine Alleingänge. Und wenn ich dir sage, dass es zu gefährlich wird, dann apparierst du ohne Proteste sofort nach Hause. Einverstanden?" „Einverstanden!", rief Harry erfreut.

Nach dem Essen ging Harry wieder nach oben in sein Zimmer den Rest seiner Strafe absitzen. Er wollte Sirius keinen Grund geben, ihm den Besuch der Sylvesterparty doch noch zu verbieten. Außerdem wollte er auch noch den Aufsatz für Verwandlung schreiben. Da er seine Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde bereits in der ersten Woche gemacht hatte, würde er danach mit allen seinen Hausaufgaben fertig sein. Von daher hatte der Tag Hausarrest auch sein gutes gehabt. Dieser lästige Teil der Ferien war damit erledigt. Als er den Aufsatz also abgeschlossen hatte, ging er zufrieden mit sich ins Bett.

Trotz allem schlief Harry in dieser Nacht sehr unruhig. Er hatte zwar keine Alpträume, aber dennoch wachte er immer wieder auf. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht erinnern, was genau ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er jedes Mal von Caroline geträumt hatte. Wieso ging ihm dieses Mädchen einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf? Die Antwort war offensichtlich. Er hatte immer noch jedes Mal Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn er an sie dachte. Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber im Grimmauldplatz Sylvester Feiern. Sirius hatte Recht. Er könnte dann den ganzen Abend mit ihr zusammen sein. Aber Fred, George und Ron würden auch da sein und einen ganzen Abend lang Geläster war dann doch kein so prickelnder Gedanke. Außerdem wusste er immer noch nicht, ob Caroline ihn überhaupt auch mochte. Nur weil sie am Tag zuvor nicht zurückgezuckt war oder ihn mit veräppelt hatte, musste sie schließlich nicht das gleiche für ihn empfinden. Harry grübelte in dieser Nacht noch lange, ehe er endlich wieder einschlief.

Den nächsten Morgen schlief Harry dann auch sehr lange. Er beschloss sofort nach dem Aufwachen, sich nach der vielen Arbeit am Tag zuvor einen richtig ruhigen Tag zu gönnen. Diesen Beschluss zog er auch erfolgreich nur gestört von seinen täglichen Pflichten durch. Als er abends dann doch sich dazu durchringen konnte, mit Remus eine Runde Koboldstein zu spielen, erfuhr er dann auch noch, dass am nächsten Tag wieder ein Ordenstreffen stattfinden sollte. Nachdem er wie immer haushoch verloren hatte, rang er sich dann doch noch zu der Entscheidung durch, Morgen mit zum Hauptquartier zu gehen. Er konnte sich schließlich nicht für alle Ewigkeiten im Wolfsbau verkriechen. Mit den Sticheleien der Zwillinge würde er wohl oder übel leben müssen.

Es wurde allerdings bei weitem nicht so schlimm, wie Harry gedacht hatte. In Wahrheit ließen die Zwillinge ihn ganz in Ruhe. Entweder sie hatten alles vergessen oder Ginny hatte ein ernstes Wörtchen mit den beiden gesprochen, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Sie spielten bis es Tee gab Snape explodiert. Dann gingen sie mit der Hoffnung auf Kuchen in den Salon.

Das Ordenstreffen hatte heute dort stattgefunden. War wohl gemütlicher als in der Küche gewesen. Das Treffen war zwar zu Ende und die meisten Ordensmitglieder waren bereits gegangen, aber diejenigen, die noch da waren, beratschlagten sich noch immer. „Vielleicht sollten wir die Kinder fragen, ob sie nicht Lust haben zu helfen. Dann wären wir genug.", schnappten sie von Mr. Weasley auf, als sie hereinkamen.

„Bei was sollen wir helfen?", fragten Fred und George natürlich sofort. „Arthur, wie kannst du die Kinder nur auf so dumme Gedanken bringen.", schimpfte Mrs. Weasley los. „Auf was für Gedanken soll er uns bringen, Mum?", wollte Ginny sogleich wissen. „Da siehst du, was du angerichtet hast!", wetterte Mrs. Weasley weiter. „Aber Molly, wir würden doch alle auf sie aufpassen und sie könnten wirklich helfen.", versuchte Arthur seine Frau zu beruhigen. „Wobei denn jetzt helfen?", fragte Ron ungeduldig.

Sirius, der genau wie Marion und Remus das ganze amüsiert beobachtet hatte, beschloss die „Kinder" von ihrer Unwissenheit zu erlösen. „Vielleicht hat Harry ja schon gesagt, dass an Sylvester hier in London eine große Feier stattfinden wird.", erklärte Sirius, alle wandten sich leicht beleidigt Harry zu, der entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte und abwehrend die Hände hob, er hatte einfach vergessen, davon zu erzählen.

Sirius fuhr fort: „Es soll eine Art Versöhnungsfeier werden zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln und sie suchen dringend Freiwillige, die bei den Vorbereitungen helfen. Muggel haben sie genug, aber es sollen nach Möglichkeit eben auch ein paar Zauberer mithelfen und da haben sich bisher nur ein paar aus dem Ministerium gefunden, die dazu bereit sind. Aber gerade auf diese kann Arthur hier nicht verzichten."

„Klar helfen wir!", rief Fred begeistert. „Wir stiften sogar kostenlos Feuerwerk!", stimmte George zu. „Ihr beide könnt helfen, wenn ihr wollt. Euch kann ich nichts mehr sagen, aber Ron und Ginny bleiben hier. Das ist mein letztes Wort.", entgegnete Mrs. Weasley hitzig. „Ich bin auch schon 17.", entgegnete Ron, „Und Harry darf auch gehen, nicht wahr Harry." Harry nickte nur. Er wollte Mrs. Weasley nicht noch mehr aufbringen.

„Du wirst schön hier bleiben.", sagte Mrs. Weasley bestimmt. Dann fuhr sie aufgebracht zu Sirius herum: „Und wie kannst du Harry überhaupt erlauben, dort hin zu gehen? Das ist viel zu gefährlich für ihn. Ich dachte, du wärst mittlerweile vernünftiger." Sirius hob abwehrend die Hände, als er einwandte: „Molly, so ist es ja auch wieder nicht. Ich habe Harry erlaubt mit mir zusammen zu der Party zu gehen. Wir haben aber klare Abmachungen. Er bleibt in meiner Nähe und er geht sobald ich es ihm sage und zwar ohne Widerworte, nicht wahr Harry?" „Stimmt!", beeilte sich Harry zu sagen.

„Es ist trotzdem viel zu gefährlich.", meinte Molly stur. „Aber wenn Sirius die ganze Zeit auf uns aufpasst. Remus geht bestimmt auch mit, nicht wahr Remus? Dann sind zwei Erwachsene dabei, die aufpassen können, dass uns nichts passiert.", versuchte es Ron erneut. „Molly, lass sie doch. Ich werde doch auch da sein. Wir werden alle ein Auge auf die Kinder haben und wenn es zu gefährlich wird, schicken wir sie mit Portschlüsseln umgehend nach Hause.", setzte sich nun auch Arthur für die Jugendlichen ein. Molly sah ihren Mann mit einem Blick an, bei dem sogar Drachen vor Schreck zurückgewichen werden, aber Arthur war dies anscheinend bereits gewohnt, denn er verzog keine Miene. „Also gut. Aber ich gehe mit und ihr bleibt alle in unserer Nähe. Nur ein Alleingang und ihr geht alle sofort nach Hause. „Heißt das, dass ich auch mitdarf?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig nach. „Von mir aus! Hier macht ja eh jeder, was er will!", sagte Mrs. Weasley missgestimmt.

„Mum, darf ich auch mit?", fragte Caroline zuversichtlich. Der Meinungswechsel von Mrs. Weasley hatte ihr die Hoffnung gegeben, dass auch ihre Eltern sich vielleicht umstimmen lassen würden. Die beiden hatten ihr nämlich vorhin einen Blick zugeworfen, der eindeutig ‚Nein!' gesagt hatte. Jetzt sahen sich Mr. und Mrs. Striker unsicher an. Schließlich sagte Mrs. Striker: „Na meinetwegen. Aber du bleibst bei den anderen, verstanden?" „Natürlich!", jubelte Caroline los.

Nachdem das alles geklärt war, ging die ganze Meute daran, Mrs. Weasleys Kuchen zu vertilgen, was sie in Rekordzeit schafften. Man hätte meinen können, sie hätten alle schon seit mindestens einem Monat nichts mehr zu Essen bekommen. Zufrieden und satt saßen sie also wenige Minuten später im Salon und nippten an ihren Teetassen. Es war ein schöner friedlicher Nachmittag. Fast schon zu friedlich, dachte sich Harry. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass noch etwas geschehen würde, er konnte es nur noch nicht fassen.

Leider erwies sich sein Bauchgefühl nur allzu schnell als berechtigt. Kein Viertelstunde später kam ein verspäteter Teegast, bei dessen Eintritt sogleich alle auf das schlimmste gefasst waren. Die Tür zum Salon ging auf und herein kam Severus Snape. Irgendwie erinnerte das alle an Sirius letzten Geburtstag und es wurde ihnen sofort allen leicht mulmig.

Snape rümpfte die Nase, als er sich umsah. Hochmütig ließ er sich dazu herab ihnen mitzuteilen. „Ich komme gerade von einer Streife zurück und soll euch die Nachricht überbringen, dass diese verrückten Muggel wieder zugeschlagen haben. Das Haus der Strikers wurde niedergebrannt. Ich gehe jetzt zurück nach Hogwarts und versuche ein Mittel gegen diese Kerle zu finden." Damit verschwand er wieder ohne eine weitere Erklärung abzugeben.

Keiner kümmerte sich darum. Alle starrten zu Mr. und Mrs. Striker oder zu Caroline hinüber. „Seit das bei deinen Eltern war, Marion, heb ich fast schon mit so etwas gerechnet.", sagte Mrs. Striker gefasst. Doch bereits im nächsten Moment bröckelte die Fassade und sie begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Mr. Striker, selbst sichtlich unter Schock, zog sie in seine Arme. Caroline stürmte hinaus.

Harry überlegte nicht lange. Er lief ihr hinterher und fand sie schließlich weinend in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Fußboden an die Wand gleich neben der Tür gelehnt sitzen. Er setzte sich neben sie. Noch bevor er sich überlegen konnte, was er tun sollte, warf sie sich auch schon schluchzend an ihn. Zuerst war Harry zu perplex, um zu reagieren, doch dann legte er die Arme tröstend um sie.

So saßen sie eine ganze Weile da, bis Caroline sich etwas beruhigt hatte. „Danke!", sagte sie leise. „Schon gut", entgegnete Harry. „Wieso tun die das? Was haben wir denen nur getan?", fragte Caroline mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry. Er versuchte nicht, ihr eine Antwort zu geben. Er spürte, dass sie auch nicht wirklich eine erwartete. Er hielt sie einfach nur weiter fest und war für sie da. So wie Sirius für ihn da war, wenn er Alpträume hatte. Und es fühlte sich so gut an, sie im Arm zu halten. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Caroline kuschelte sich enger an ihn. Ließ sich von seiner Nähe trösten. Sie hätten endlos einfach so dasitzen können. Alles schien so weit weg zu sein.

Doch leider war ihnen das nicht gegönnt. Ron kam hereingestürmt. „Ach hier seid ihr. Ich such euch schon die ganze Zeit.", platze er sofort heraus. ‚Taktvoll wie immer!', dachte Harry bei sich. Jetzt schien Ron erst langsam zu begreifen, was er da vor sich sah. Er bekam große Augen und setzte schon zu einem Kommentar an, aber ein Blick von Harry ließ ihn lieber stumm bleiben. Harry beeilte sich, Caroline beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück nach unten in den Salon, verfolgt von einem immer noch völlig perplexen Ron.

Angekommen ging Caroline zu ihren Eltern. Mr. Striker hielt immer noch Mrs. Striker im Arm, die sich langsam zu beruhigen begann. Er zog nun auch Caroline mit in die Umarmung hinein. So standen sie eine ganze Weile nur da.

„Wie geht es jetzt nur weiter? Wo sollen wir nur hin?"; fragte Mrs. Striker schließlich verzweifelt und mit vom Weinen heißerer Stimme. „Ihr bleibt erst einmal hier.", sagte Mrs. Weasley bestimmt. „Aber wir wollen euch nicht stören und ist dieser Hausbesitzer damit überhaupt einverstanden, wie heißt der überhaupt?", fragte Mrs. Striker zweifelnd.

„Natürlich ist dieser Hausbesitzer einverstanden.", beeilte sich Sirius zu sagen, „Meine ach so geliebten Eltern drehen sich zwar im Grab um, aber ich hab mit Sicherheit nichts dagegen. Ich muss mir nur irgendwas Neues für Kreacher ausdenken."

„Und ich werde euch beim Renovieren helfen. Das ist dort oben noch dringend notwendig.", bot Mrs. Weasley an. „Danke!", sagte Mrs. Striker dankbar. Man sah ihr die Erleichterung förmlich an. „Und stören tut ihr mit Sicherheit nicht. Also, wenn ihr irgendetwas braucht oder mit irgendwas nicht zurechtkommt, dann zögert nicht zu fragen. Ihr seid zwar schon seit über einer Woche da und wisst, wie hier im Haus so alles funktioniert, aber wenn noch irgendwas sein sollte, dann scheut euch nicht sofort zu uns zu kommen.", fügte Mr. Weasley gleich noch hinzu.

Mr. und Mrs. Striker nickten zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten. Ihnen war nach eineinhalb Wochen durchaus bewusst, dass sie in diesem Zaubererhaus alleine unmöglich zurechtkommen konnten. Das fing schon bei so alltäglichen Dingen wie dem Kochen an. Wie sollte man nur auf einem Holzofen ohne Zauberei die Temperatur halten können. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie den Ofen erst einmal anbekommen konnten. Und über 100° bekam man ohne Zaubern sowieso nicht hin. Also nichts mit Kuchenbacken oder Pizza.

Den beiden war klar, dass sie bald eine neue Wohnung brauchen würden. Hier waren sie für ihren Geschmack zu sehr von den Weasleys abhängig. Jetzt, nachdem der erste Schock vorbei war, breitete sich Mutlosigkeit bei ihnen aus. Wer garantierte ihnen, dass in der neuen Wohnung nicht alles einfach wieder von vorne beginnen würde. Sie waren das alles so Leid.

Alle, außer vielleicht Ron, spürten, dass die Strikers jetzt lieber alleine sein würden.

„Ron und Ginny, ihr könntet mir mal unten in der Küche zur Hand gehen.", erklärte Mrs. Weasley bestimmt, damit verließen die drei das Zimmer. „Äh und wir haben noch ein paar Experimente auszuwerten.", meinten Fred und Georg. „Und ich muss noch mal ins Ministerium.", sagte Mr. Weasley schnell. „Ich glaube, es wird auch Zeit, dass wir nach Hause gehen. Roger und Seidenschnabel müssen versorgt werden. Harry, Remus, Marion?", meinte Sirius. Die drei Angesprochenen setzten sich in Bewegung und reisten nach Hause.

Mr. und Mrs. Striker gingen noch am Abend mit Mr. und Mrs. Weasley zu deren Haus. Sie wollten nachsehen, was noch zu retten war. Sie hatten Glück, dass sie erst zwei Wochen zuvor dorthin gezogen waren. Sie waren noch nicht dazu gekommen Photoalben und anderen Kleinkram auszupacken, so dass diese in Umzugkartons verstaut im Keller standen. Der war zwar von der Feuerwehr wie alles andere auch geflutet worden, aber mit Hilfe von Magie würde man diese Dinge alle wieder im Handumdrehen in Ordnung bringen. Von den Sachen, die jedoch nicht im Keller gewesen waren, war nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Es war alles verbrannt.

TBC

Übrigens so ein paar Reviews spornen schon sehr an, die Schreibgeschwindigkeit so zu erhöhen, dass es auch den nächsten Sonntag ein Update gibt. Durch das Lernen für die Prüfungen bin nämlich etwas hintendran mit dem Schreiben. schäm

LG

Pemaroth

Seite 8 von 8


	19. Sylvesterparty

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Bei gleich 3 Reviews hab ich mich natürlich beeilt. Bin aber leider doch erst gestern fertig geworden und muss mich bei meiner Betaleserin Sandl bedanken, dass sie es geschafft hat, bis heute bereits alles zu korrigieren. knuddel

Somit gibt's doch tatsächlich mit nur einem Tag Verspätung das neue Update. Viel Spaß damit!

Korksie: Danke für die Glückwünsche. Und natürlich bilde ich mir jetzt auf deine regelmäßigen Updates was ein. strahl Und wenn du jetzt wieder unterwegs bist, dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich auf dein nächsten Review zu freuen und dir viel Spaß in Dresden (wirklich tolle Stadt) und keine Ahnung wo unterwegs mit deiner Gruppe zu wünschen.

Lara: Hallo! Schön dass du noch dabei bist. Nein, nein. Sirius und Remus bleiben diesmal friedlich. Wer will schon dauernd Knatsch daheim haben.

Carika: Ein neuer Reviewer. vor Freude in die Luft springt Freu mich immer über stumme Leser, die sich outen. g

Die Sylvesterparty 

Am Donnerstagmorgen waren sowohl der Wolfsbau, als auch das Hauptquartier völlig ausgestorben. Mr. und Mrs. Striker waren mit Mrs. Weasley zusammen einkaufen gegangen. Sie wollten sich nach ein paar Möbeln umschauen und auch ansonsten erst einmal das Nötigste besorgen. So viel hatten sie für die zwei Wochen doch nicht eingepackt. Außerdem wollten sie sich ein paar Zeitungen besorgen, um nach den Wohnungsanzeigen zu sehen.

Währenddessen waren Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Marion, Remus und Tonks mit den Kindern, also mit Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Caroline und Hermine, die nachdem sie davon erfahren hatte natürlich auch mitgewollt hatte, schon früh zu den Vorbereitungen zur Sylvesterparty aufgebrochen. Dabei hatten sie außerdem Krummbein, Roger und Fred, da sich keiner gefunden hatte, der auf die drei den ganzen Tag aufpassen wollte.

Dort angekommen ging Mr. Weasley sofort hinüber zu einem Mann, der flankiert wurde von düster aussehenden Kerlen mit Sonnenbrillen und den er ihnen als den Premierminister Blair vorstellte. Mr. Blair nickte jedem, dessen Namen ihm gesagt wurde, freundlich zu. Bei Sirius stutze er kurz, ließ sich sonst aber nichts anmerken. „Schön, dass sie alle kommen konnten. Wir wollen hier ein Zeichen setzen, dass Magier und Nichtmagier durchaus friedlich zusammenarbeiten können und es keinen Grund für Panik gibt. Es wird einfach Zeit, dass einige dass einsehen.", sagte er, nachdem ihm alle vorgestellt worden waren. Alle nickten zustimmend.

„Wo können wir denn helfen?", frage Sirius gerade heraus. „Ich dachte, am besten beim Aufbau der Bühne, der Tribüne, der Stände und allem, was sonst noch dazugehört. Laut Mr. Weasley kennen Sie sich ja mit Strom nicht aus, von daher sollte die Technik lieber von anderen installiert werden. Am besten Sie melden sich dort drüben bei Mr. Brighton.", dabei deutete er hinüber zur einem Mann, der gerade das Abladen eines LKWs beaufsichtigte, „Er leitet den ganzen Aufbau. Außer das Feuerwerk. Da hat Mr. Cracker dort drüben die Leitung.", meinte der Premierminister zu einem kleinen Mann bei einem Stapel Kisten deutend.

Fred und George strahlten sich an. Dann erklärten sie: „Dann ist das unser Mann." „Wir haben eine ganze Kiste unseres Spezialfeuerwerks dabei." „Für diesen Zweck natürlich noch extra präpariert." „Schließlich soll es richtig bombastisch werden." „Fred und George! Was habt ihr mit euren Feuerwerkskörpern gemacht.", fragte Mr. Weasley vorsichtiger Weise sehr rasch und sichtbar skeptisch nach.

„Nichts worüber du dir sorgen machen müsstest." „Sie brennen jetzt nur noch länger." „Und mit einigen Funken mehr als zuvor.", erklärten die beiden im Chor. „Wehe ihr habt irgendwas anderes angestellt.", drohte Mr. Weasley. „Was sollen wir schon anstellen?", fragten die beiden mit Unschuldsmienen, die ihnen aber keiner abnahm. Sie kramten in ihren Taschen, holten eine kleine Schachtel und eine Tüte Süßigkeiten heraus, ehe sie hinzufügten: „Wollen sie ein Lakritz, Mr. Blair?" Mr. Blair wollte schon in die Tüte greifen, als ein vielstimmiges lautes „NEIN!" ertönte.

„Das würde ich nicht tun, wer weiß was die beiden da wieder für eine Neuentwicklung drin haben.", warnte Sirius. Mr. Blair wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, bis sich die Zwillinge schließlich dazu herabließen zu erklären, dass es Unsichtbarkeitslakritze war. „Also ganz harmlos, man sieht nur für 5 Minuten weder seine Arme noch seine Beine.", sagte Fred.

Mr. Weasley schüttelte nur den Kopf, die beiden würden sich wohl nie ändern, ehe er das Thema wechselte.

„Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für Caroline und Ginny.", eröffnete er. Die beiden sahen ihn gespannt an. „Ich habe hier eine Ausnahmegenehmigung für euch beide. Ihr dürft solange ihr hier helft zaubern." Den beiden klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. „Wir dürfen wirklich außerhalb der Schule zaubern?", fragte Ginny immer noch ungläubig nach. „Genau!", sagte Mr. Weasley schlicht, aber mit deutlichem Funkeln in den Augen. „Danke, Dad!", rief Ginny und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Auch Caroline strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Jetzt aber an die Arbeit!", scheuchte Mr. Weasley die Kinder davon und zu den Ordensmitgliedern meinte er leiser: „Und haltet die Augen offen." Die Erwachsenen nickten kurz und liefen dann den Teenagern hinterher.

„Mr. Brighton?", fragte Remus, als sie bei dem LKW ankamen, aus dem gerade mit einem Gabelstapler die letzte Kiste herausgefahren wurde. „Ja?", fragte der Mann, wobei er nicht einmal von seinem Klemmbrett aufsah. Er hackte die noch offenen Punkte ab und murmelte vor sich hin: „Alles da, gut dann können wir mit dem Aufbauen anfangen, aber wie wir das an nur einem Tag alles schaffen wollen, ist mir noch ein Rätsel." „Hm hm!", räusperte sich jetzt Hermine laut. Mr. Brighton sah auf und sah sie erst verwundert an, doch dann erhellte sich seine Miene und er begriff. „Ah, ihr seid die Leute, die Mr. Blair mir zur Unterstützung von meinem Team besorgt hat. Keine Ahnung, was ihr so drauf habt, aber es muss ja eine Menge sein, wenn der Premierminister persönlich euch anheuert.", spottete er.

Remus, Sirius, Harry und der Rest sahen sich an. Der Mann schien keine Ahnung zu haben, wer da vor ihm stand. Na, das würde gleich ein kleiner Spaß werden. Mr. Brighton musterte sie inzwischen abschätzig. Dann seufzte er und meinte: „Wenn ihr schon mal da seid, könnt ihr auch helfen. Und wo zum Teufel bleibt nur dieser verfluchte Kran. Wie bitte sollen wir mit bloßen Händen die Bühnenträger zusammenbauen. Diese Scherzkekse haben das Zeug geliefert und sind gleich wieder abgehauen. Haben was gelabert von wegen, der Premier hätte gemeint, wir bräuchten sie nicht länger. So ein Schwachsinn. Wie um Himmels willen sollen wir das nur anstellen. Das ist schließlich keine von diesen Mini Bühnen für irgendwelche kleine Hallen. Aber erst einmal müssen sowieso die anderen Träger zusammengebaut werden."

Sie hatten den Mann reden lassen, doch jetzt schaltete sich Fred ein. „Diese Träger dort drüben müssen also zu einer Bühne zusammengebaut werden?", fragt er. „So sieht es aus!", erklärte Mr. Brighton mit einem Ton, der eindeutig zeigte, für wie dumm er diese Frage hielt. „Und waren die schon mal zusammengebaut?", fragte nun George. „Ja, das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass die Bühne im Einsatz ist, aber was soll das dumme Gefrage?", wollte Mr. Brighton nun sichtlich genervt wissen. „Reine Neugier!", antworteten die beiden im Chor. „Es ist nur so, dass es viel leichter ist." „Wenn etwas schon Mal zusammengebaut war." „Dann wissen die einzelnen Teile nämlich." „Wie sie zusammengehören.", erklärten sie dann. Mr. Brighton war nun sichtlich verwirrt. Wie bitte sollten sich Träger daran erinnern, wie sie zusammengebaut wurden.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten ihm lieber zeigen." „Wozu wir das alles wissen wollen." „Sonst wird er vielleicht noch sauer auf uns." „Und das wollen wir doch nicht.", fuhren die Zwillinge fort. Fred und George zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Dann gingen sie misstrauisch gefolgt von Mr. Brighton zu den Trägern hinüber. „Na Bruderherz, bereit?" „Natürlich! Immer bereit!" Dann hoben sie die Zauberstäbe und riefen „Reconstructo!" Wie von Geisterhand begannen die Träger sich zu bewegen. Zuerst die unteren, dann danach die Aufbauten, bis schließlich nach nicht einmal 5 Minuten auch der letzte der oberen Träger mit den Scheinwerfern an seinem Platz saß.

Mr. Brighton stand mit offenem Mund da und konnte es nicht fassen. Und er war nicht der Einzige. Sein gesamtes Team stand da und starrte mit offenem Mund die Bühne an. „Das, das, das glaube ich jetzt nicht.", stammelte Mr. Brighton schließlich. Fred und George grinsten, genau wie der Rest der Zauberergruppe. „Wie habt ihr das gemacht?", fragte Mr. Brighton schließlich immer noch fassungslos. „Ein simpler Wiederzusammenbauzauber.", erklärte Sirius grinsend, „Was meinen Sie, können wir vielleicht doch noch behilflich sein?" „Ihr seid Zauberer.", stellte Mr. Brighton nun völlig nüchtern fest. Die ganze Gruppe nickte. Ein paar aus Mr. Brightons Team betrachteten sie nun ängstlich, die meisten jedoch eher neugierig. Die Typen waren schließlich vom Premierminister geschickt worden und der würde ihnen mit Sicherheit keine Terroristen schicken. Mr. Brighton atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann kam wieder der Chef in ihm durch. „Gut dann, am besten baut ihr die Stände dort hinten auf. Ein paar von meinem Team werden euch zeigen, wo alles ist und dann könnt ihr uns helfen die Technik einzurichten.", wies er sie an.

Bis zum Abend hatten sie es geschafft. Alles stand und war angeschlossen. Bei der Technik hatten sie nicht so viel können, wie beim Aufbauen der anderen Teile, aber waren Mr. Brighton und sein Team dennoch froh, ein paar Hände mehr zu haben. Die anfängliche Skepsis der Muggel war auch schnell gewichen. Jedenfalls bis es Mittagessen gab und Fred und George doch tatsächlich ein paar Opfer für ihre Unsichtbarkeitslakritze fanden. Keiner wusste wie, aber sie schafften es sogar Sirius eines davon in sein Essen zu schmuggeln, eine wahre Meisterleistung. Am Abend saßen sie noch alle zusammen bei der Bühne und feierten schon einmal ein wenig. Alle außer Sirius, wie Harry feststellte. Außerdem fragte Harry sich langsam, wo eigentlich Krummbein, Fred und Roger geblieben waren. Er hatte die drei seit dem Mittagessen nicht mehr gesehen. Vielleicht war Sirius nach ihnen suchen gegangen. Harry beschloss gerade ihm suchen zu helfen, als er den Kater und die beiden Hunde entdeckte.

Mr. Weasley stand nicht weit von ihnen entfernt und ging mit dem Premierminister der Muggel, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen noch einmal durch. Er deutete gerade ans andere Ende des Platzes, als Krummbein dicht an ihm vorbei rannte dicht verfolgt von Fred. Es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden, da kam ein großer schwarzer Hund hinterher gerannt. Der Hund lief so dicht an Mr. Weasley vorbei, dass dieser ins Straucheln kam und fast gestürzt wäre. „Sirius!", schrie er aufgebracht, „Was soll das, kannst du nicht aufpassen?"

„Äh, Mr. Weasley, das war nicht Sirius.", berichtigte ihn Harry. „Nicht?", fragte Mr. Weasley irritiert. „Nein, das war Roger.", erklärte Harry, „Das da ist Sirius." Dabei deutete er auf einen weiteren großen Hund, der Fred am Nacken packte und den Hund zum abkühlen in eine große Pfütze warf. Dann packte er den kleinen wieder und trug ihn hoch zu ihnen auf die Bühne. Schnuffel warf den patschnassen Hund zu Mr. Weasley, der ihn reflexartig auffing und gleich wieder fallen ließ. Jetzt war er selbst patschnass. „Sirius!", schrie er wieder. „Was ist los, Arthur, warum bist du denn so nass?", fragte Sirius unschuldig, nachdem er sich zurückverwandelt hatte. Mr. Blair lachte los, nachdem er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, dass ein Hund sich vor seinen Augen plötzlich in einen Menschen verwandelte. Mr. Weasley stimmte schließlich in das Lachen ein.

Es wurde schließlich Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Der nächste Tag würde noch lang werden. Helfen konnten sie allerdings nicht mehr, da nur noch die verschiedenen Künstler proben sollten. Harry kannte nicht einmal die Hälfte der Bands und Künstler, die auftreten sollten. Aber Hermine und Caroline waren ganz aus dem Häuschen und freuten sich schon auf Paul McCartney, Robbie Williams und U2. Fred und George dagegen fieberten schon den Schwestern des Schicksals und den Heulenden Skeletten entgegen.

Endlich war es so weit. Nach dem Abendessen machten sie sich auf den Weg. Kaum waren sie in der Nähe der Themse, als sie auch schon mitten in einer riesigen Menschenmenge steckten. Den Ordensmitgliedern gefiel das überhaupt nicht. So viele Menschen bedeutete zu viel Gefahr. Harry und den anderen war auch nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache. Sie hatten Mühe zusammenzubleiben. Sie drängten sich durch die Menge. Sie trennten sich und die einzelnen Ordensmitglieder nahmen ihre vereinbarten Plätze ein.

Sirius, Marion, Remus und Tonks blieben bei den Kindern. Sie waren direkt vor der Bühne eingeteilt. Es war nicht einfach dorthin zu kommen, aber schließlich standen sie vielleicht 20 Reihen von der großen Bühne entfernt. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley saßen zusammen mit dem Premierminister und der Queen auf einer großen Ehrentribüne. Sirius konnte auch Professor Dumbledore dort erkennen.

Gegen 20:00 Uhr begann die erste Gruppe zu spielen. U2 mussten in der Muggelwelt wirklich sehr bekannt sein, stellte Harry fest, denn fast alle konnten deren erstes Lied mitsingen, auch Caroline und Hermine. Harry kam sich am Anfang etwas verloren vor. Aber das dauerte nicht lange. Keine fünf Lieder später klatschte auch er begeistert mit. Tanzen konnte er ja eigentlich überhaupt, aber das war auch nicht so wichtig. Sie hatten eh nur sehr wenig Platz.

Dann spielte die Gruppe ein Lied namens One. Sofort wurden überall Feuerzeuge entzündet. Harry und die anderen sahen sich an und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und murmelten Lumos. Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch, aber die Leute um sie herum schienen sich auf Zauberer eingestellt zu haben. Es gab zwar auch einige, die ein paar Schritte zurückwichen, aber die Lücke wurde schnell wieder geschlossen. Harry und den anderen war das egal. Sie winkten mit den anderen um sie herum im Takt.

Als das Lied zu Ende war, trat der Sänger nach vorne an die Bühne. „Ich freue mich, dass sich tatsächlich auch einige Zauberer hierher verirrt zu haben scheinen. Wir in Irland haben ja schon immer gewusst, dass es Feen und Trolle geben muss." Vereinzeltes Gelächter. „Wir wollen heute Abend zusammen feiern. Seid ihr dabei?" Die Menge brüllte zustimmend. „Ich höre nichts!", rief Bono. Die Menge brüllte noch lauter und einige gelbe, rote, blaue und grüne Funken stoben hier und dort aus Zauberstäben hinauf in den Himmel. Ein paar der Funken stammten auch von Harry und seinen Freunden. U2 spielten noch zwei Lieder, dann wurden sie von den Heulenden Skeletten abgelöst.

Hier kannten jetzt nur sehr wenige Menschen in der Menge die Lieder, aber das tat der Stimmung keinen Abklang. Im Gegenteil. Ein Teenager hinter Harry fragte ihn doch tatsächlich, ob es bei Zauberern denn auch CDs geben würde. Harry lachte. „Nein, wir haben ja noch nicht einmal Strom!", schrie er zurück. Der Teenager sah ihn mit großen Augen an und man sah deutlich, dass er Harry nicht glaubte. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich wieder von der Stimmung treiben.

Als nächstes spielte ein Kerl namens Robbie Williams. Kaum betrat er die Bühne, als auch schon ein paar Mädchen in der ersten Reihe hemmungslos zu schreien begannen und ein paar sogar in Ohnmacht vielen. „Was ist denn an dem so toll?", fragte Harry Caroline, die neben ihm stand, kopfschüttelnd. „Keine Ahnung! Seine Musik ist klasse, aber wieso man wegen dem in Ohnmacht fallen sollte, weiß ich nicht. Der ist doch nicht halb so süß wie du.", rief sie zurück und zwinkerte Harry zu, der sofort knallrot anlief. Hatte er das richtig gehört. Caroline fand ihn süß. Oder war das gerade nur eine Verarsche gewesen. Harry beschloss nicht zu lange darüber nachzugrübeln.

Robbie Williams wurde von den Schwestern des Schicksals abgelöst. Sie starteten sofort durch. Das war jetzt auch die erste Gruppe, von der Harry zu mindestens ein paar Lieder kannte. Schließlich hatten sie ja auf dem Weihnachtsball zum Trimagischen Turnier gespielt und liefen auch öfter im Zauberradio. Die Stimmung war in der Zwischenzeit am überkochen. Ob magisch oder nicht, ob man die Band kannte oder nicht, das war inzwischen völlig egal. Mr. Blair betrachtete sich alles von der Tribüne aus zufrieden. Nichts war mehr zu spüren von Angst oder auch nur Skepsis. Die Leute wollten einfach nur zusammen feiern. Und bis jetzt war auch kein Anzeichen dafür zu sehen, dass es doch noch Anschläge geben würde.

Gegen 23:00 Uhr betrat als letzter Act Paul McCartney die Bühne. Die Lieder der Beatles waren selbst zu Harry vorgedrungen. Während seiner Zeit bei den Dursleys war doch auch ab und zu das Radio gelaufen. Erstaunlich fand Harry, dass selbst Sirius und Remus Lieder wie Let it be zu kennen schienen. Bei Hey Jude fanden sich sofort alle Hände zusammen. Wieder entflammten Feuerzeuge, Wunderkerzen und Zauberstäbe. Harry stand zwischen Ron und Caroline. Sie hatten sich alle an der Hand genommen und winkten mit den anderen im Takt mit. Sie sangen genau wie die anderen um sich herum laut immer wieder und wieder den Schluss. „Na na na nananana, nananana, Hey Jude!", klang es Minutenlang. Dann begann Paul ein Lied zu spielen, das weder von ihm noch von den Beatles war, aber das dennoch alle kannten. Er spielte mit seiner Band „We are the world" und traf damit genau die Stimmung vor der Bühne. Harry fühlte sich wie berauscht. Sein Hochgefühl wuchs sogar noch, als Caroline ihn zwischendurch anstrahlte. Das war auch nicht das erste Mal an diesem Abend gewesen. Harrys Schmetterlinge fingen wieder an, in seinem Bauch herumzufliegen. Dann hörte auch Paul McCartney auf zu spielen. Die Bühne füllte sich mit allen Künstlern des Abends. Es war nur noch wenige Augenblicke bis Mitternacht. Mr. Blair verließ die Tribüne und kam auf die Bühne.

„Es freut mich, dass ihr alle gekommen seid!", rief er ins Mikrophon. Eine Welle der Begeisterung wallte ihm entgegen. „Es sind nur noch wenige Augenblicke, dann leben wir in einem neuen Jahrtausend." wieder wurde er unterbrochen von anhaltendem Jubel. „Wenn uns dieser Abend eins gezeigt hat, dann dass wir mehr Gemeinsames haben, als Verschiedenes. Im neuen Jahrtausend wollen wir deshalb zusammenarbeiten und uns nicht weiter bekämpfen." Diesmal dauerte es eine Weile, ehe der Jubel abbrach. Er ging über in ein vielstimmiges „We are the world", in das Mr. Blair ziemlich falsch aber breit grinsend mit den anderen auf der Bühne einstimmte. Dann als der Gesang weniger wurde, stimmte Mr. Blair „For Auld long sain" an. Alle sangen begeistert mit. Die Stimmung kippte von völlig aufgekratzt in leicht gerührt. Dann erklangen die Glocken von Big Ben. Sie alle zählten die Schläge mit. „1, 2, 3" schallte es laut über die Themse „10, 11, 12". Mit dem letzten Glockenschlag von Big Ben brandete noch einmal Jubel über den Platz. Dann lagen sich alle in den Armen.

Harry umarmte alle der Reihe nach. Sirius und Remus umarmte Harry besonders lange. Bei Caroline angekommen, war er etwas verlegen. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was sie von ihm hielt, auch wenn er sich mittlerweile über seine Gefühle absolut im Klaren war. Es war einfach schön gewesen sie im Arm zu halten. In diesem Moment war ihm alles klar gewesen. Das war kein Mitleid gewesen, sondern einfach nur Liebe. Er umarmte Caroline also zaghaft ,während er ihr ein gutes neues Jahr wünschte. Caroline zog ihn jedoch in eine feste Umarmung und gab ihm einen Kuss. In Harry explodierten die Gefühle.

Caroline sah ihn leicht geschockt von ihrer eigenen Kühnheit an. Dann wollte sie sich schnell zurückziehen, aber Harry reagierte schneller. Er zog sie noch einmal an sich und küsste sie ebenfalls. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und in diesem Moment startete das Feuerwerk. Weasley Feuerwerkskörper schossen neben dem üblichen Feuerwerk überall umher. Caroline und Harry strahlten sich an. Keiner wollte den anderen loslassen. Sie hatten die Welt um sich herum vergessen. So bekamen sie nicht mit, wie Ron sie völlig entgeistert anstarrte, Hermine und Ginny sich wissend ansahen, Fred und George grinsten und Sirius zu Remus meinte: „Na endlich haben die beiden es begriffen! Ich hab das schon seit Oktober kommen sehen!"

Doch dann mit einem Schlag war die Stimmung dahin. Keiner wusste, was los war. Plötzlich war keinem mehr nach Feiern zu Mute. Sie wollten alle nur noch möglichst schnell von diesem Ort weg. Furcht und Angst regierte. Es zog eine Welle der Panik durch die Menge. Harry nahm Caroline an der Hand und sah sich hektisch um und dann sah er sie. Gestalten mit schwarzen Umhängen. Dementoren! Hunderte! Sirius zog eine alte Zeitung aus der Tasche. „Los schnell, alle fassen die Zeitung an. Sie bringt euch direkt ins Hauptquartier.", schrie Sirius. Harry setzte an, aber Sirius warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu: „Keine Widerrede! So war es abgemacht. Los, verschwindet jetzt!" Marion, Harry, Hermine, Caroline und Ron fassten die Zeitung an und verschwanden in Richtung Hauptquartier.

TBC

Ich weiß! Ein bisschen kürzer als üblich und noch dazu so ein fieser Cliffhänger. fg

Aber ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir trotzdem ein Review.

LG

Pemaroth


	20. Der Weltuntergang

**Das 7. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo!

Ich hab' festgestellt, dass in letzter Zeit mein Sternchen und Ätzeichen nicht mehr mit hochgeladen werden. Kann mir da irgendjemand ein paar Tips geben, woran das liegen könnte?

Ansonsten noch vielen Dank an Sandl fürs Betalesen und natürlich an euch für die lieben Reviews. absolut süchtig bin Das motiviert doch immer wieder aufs neue, auch wenn man mal wieder eine kleine Schaffenskrise hat.

Korksie: Schön, wieder von dir zu hören. Wurde ja auch Zeit, dass Harry und Caroline zusammen kommen. Und wie du schon geschrieben hast. So eine reine Bilderbuchwelt, ist das Harry Potter Universum nun mal nicht. Wär ja auch langweilig! gg Und Dresden ist wirklich toll. Ich war zwar nur einmal dort zu einem Ärzte Konzert, aber da haben wir uns davor auch etwas die Stadt angeschaut.

Anne-Julia-Shirley: Schön wieder ein Review von dir zu bekommen. Das mit der Action war ein Wink auf dein letztes Review. ;) Jetzt kommt noch ein Kapitel mit richtig viel Action, bevor es dann erst mal wieder etwas ruhiger zugeht. Die Leute müssen auch mal verschnaufen. ;) Und Caroline und Harry haben es wirklich endlich begriffen. Allerspätestens nach dem Kapitel hier. g Und Cliffhanger schreiben macht einfach Spaß. Da kann man seinen Sadismus etwas ausleben. ggg

Terrenis-sama: So alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen wär doch auch langweilig. ;)

Der Weltuntergang. 

„_Da entstand ein gewaltiges Beben. Die Sonne wurde schwarz wie ein Trauergewand und der Mond wurde wie Blut." Offenbarung des Johannes_

Sirius atmete erleichtert auf, als Marion mit dem Rest ins Hauptquartier verschwand. Er sah hinauf zu den Dementoren. Um ihn herum gerieten die Leute alle in Panik. ‚Natürlich, sie wissen ja nicht einmal, was los ist. Muggel können die Dementoren ja nicht einmal sehen.', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. ‚Gut nur, dass Dementoren ihre Opfer eher lähmen. Wenn hier alles in Bewegung gerät, dann gibt es Tote.' Er sah Remus und Tonks an und diese nickten nur. Entschlossen zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe. ‚War eigentlich doch keine so gute Idee Harry heim zu schicken. Sein Patronus ist mit Abstand der Stärkste.', bereute Sirius plötzlich seinen Entschluss, aber dann schüttelte er den Gedanken ab. Nein, es war besser, wenn Harry in Sicherheit war. Der Junge hatte schon genug gekämpft.

Sirius konzentrierte sich. Er schaltete die Schreie um ihn herum aus, die ihn unweigerlich wieder an Askaban erinnern wollten, genau wie dieses Gefühl von Kälte, dass sich langsam aber bestimmt zurück in sein Herz schlich. Er dachte nur noch an das Glücksgefühl, als Harry damals in seinem Büro überglücklich zugestimmt hatte, dass er ihn adoptieren dürfte. Er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf dieses Gefühl, bis es sein ganzes Denken ausfüllte. Dann rief er: „Expecto Patronum!" Neben sich hörte er auch Tonks und Remus diese Worte rufen.

Aus seinem Zauberstab schoss ein Hippogreif, der auf die Dementoren zuschoss. Begleitet wurde er von einem Wolf, geschickt von Remus, und von einem Camelion von Tonks. Und das waren nicht die einzigen Patroni, die in den Himmel hinauf schossen. Sirius entdeckte einen großen Phoenix. ‚Der ist von Dumbledore', dachte er, und ein Wiesel. Weiter hinten entdeckte er noch eine große Eule, eine Katze, einen Panther und einen Adler. Dann konzentrierte er sich aber wieder auf seinen Patronus. Zufrieden registrierte Sirius, wie die Dementoren von den Patroni zurückgedrängt wurden.

Die Menschen schauten fasziniert hinauf zum Himmel. Sie wussten zwar nicht, was da vor sich ging, aber sie erkannten, dass dort oben weiße strahlende Tiere waren und dass sie sich besser fühlten, seit diese da waren. Die Kälte wich langsam zurück. Aber noch war der Kampf nicht gewonnen. Es waren sehr viele Dementoren und sie waren stark, da sie erst an den aufgewühlten Glücksgefühlen der Menge gestärkt hatten.

Aber auch die Ordensmitglieder gaben nicht auf. Sirius klammerte sich an seinem glücklichen Gedanken fest. Sein Patronus durfte jetzt auf keinen Fall nachlassen. Ihm traten die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn. Er bekam nur am Rand mit, das einige der Umstehenden ihm, Remus und Tonks unter die Arme griffen und sie stützen. Dann endlich. Nach ewigen 10 Minuten zogen sich die Dementoren endlich zurück. Sirius ließ keuchend den Zauberstab sinken. Die Patroni lösten sich auf.

Harry, Caroline, Ron, Hermine, Marion, Fred, George und Ginny tauchten nur Sekunden, nachdem sie von der Themse verschwunden waren, in der Küche des Hauptquartiers wieder auf. Sie waren alle ziemlich aufgeregt. Mr. und Mrs. Striker kamen sofort auf sie zugestürmt. „Was ist passiert? Seid ihr alle in Ordnung?", bestürmte sie Mrs. Striker besorgt. „Uns geht es gut, Mum. Sirius hat uns wie vereinbart sofort nach Hause geschickt, als es brenzlig wurde. Aber ich möchte da jetzt nicht mehr sein. Dementoren sind aufgetaucht. Hunderte.", berichtete Caroline aufgeregt. „Dementoren?", fragte Mrs. Striker nach. „Das sind dunkle Kreaturen, die einem Menschen alles Glück aussaugen und wenn sie können auch dessen Seele. Für die muss das heute Abend das reinste Festessen gewesen sein.", erklärte Hermine. „Und dabei war es erst so ein klasse Abend. Die Konzerte waren einfach spitze.", meinte Ginny. „Das heißt wohl, dass ihr heute Abend auch etwas Spaß hattet?", meinte Mrs. Striker. „Aber sicher!", antworteten die Teenager wie aus einem Mund. „Ich hoffe nur, dass die anderen auch bald kommen.", sagte Harry leise. „Das hoffen wir alle, Harry.", erklärte Caroline. „Wer weiß, was sonst noch auf sie wartet. Vielleicht kommen auch noch Todesser.", warf Ron ein. „Bei den vielen Menschen. Hoffentlich gibt es da keine Toten.", hoffte Hermine. Alle nickten zustimmend. Dann breitete sich Stille aus, die schließlich von Mrs. Striker unterbrochen wurde: „Hat jemand Lust auf heiße Schokolade?" Alle nickten. „Gut, dann setzt euch. Ich mach welche, äh, wenn einer mir vielleicht mal mit dem Ofen hilft.", sagte Mrs. Striker. „Natürlich!", sagte Hermine und half Mrs. Striker den Kessel mit der Milch aufzusetzen.

Die Menge begann zu jubeln, als sie sah, dass diese geisterhaften Tiere verschwanden, als die sie die Patroni wahrnahmen, und dieses beklemmende Gefühl wich. Die Leute um Sirius, Remus und Tonks herum, klopften ihnen anerkennend auf die Schulter. Doch dann kamen zuerst vereinzelt und dann von immer mehr Menschen Schreckensschreie, die den Jubel übertönten. Die Menschen zeigten schreiend nach oben.

Sirius begriff erst einmal nicht, was los war. Kamen die Dementoren zurück? Aber Muggel konnten die Dementoren doch nicht sehen. Was war nur los? Doch dann sah er, was die Menschen hier an der Themse so in Panik versetzte und das Blut gefror in seinen Adern. „Riesen! Das gibt es doch nicht. Riesen!", dachte er fassungslos auf die Kolosse starrend, die da vom anderen Ufer auf sie zukamen. Jetzt erst nahm er auch das Vibrieren des Bodens unter seinen Füßen wahr und das Dröhnen bei jedem Schritt der Riesen wahr. Während des Kampfes hatte er darauf nicht geachtet.

Dann geschah genau das, was Sirius befürchtet hatte: Die Menge geriet in Bewegung. Eine Massenpanik breitete sich aus. Jeder wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich so weit wie nur irgend möglich von diesen Kolossen weg. Die Leute achteten nicht mehr auf ihre Nachbarn. Heilloses Durcheinander war die Folge. Wer zu Boden fiel wurde rücksichtslos zertrampelt. Sirius zögerte nicht lange, als die Menge begann, ihn Richtung Bühne zu drücken. Er schrie den beiden anderen zu: „Los zur Tribüne!", dann disapparierte er.

Von der Tribüne aus, sah man erst das gesamte Ausmaß der Massenpanik. Es war furchtbar. Sirius überlegte fieberhaft, was man dagegen tun konnte. Sie brauchten zuerst einmal viel mehr Platz. Die Leute stauten sich an den einzelnen Anfängen der Straßen zwischen den Häusern. Sirius begann also damit, die Durchgänge zwischen den Häusern magisch zu vergrößern. Remus, Tonks, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley halfen ihm dabei. Die Menschen bekamen das in ihrer Panik gar nicht richtig mit, aber dadurch, dass sie sich nicht mehr stauten, wurde niemand mehr zerdrückt. Dadurch, dass sie schneller weg kamen, wallte die Panik auch etwas ab.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er auch mit, dass Auroren und Ordensmitglieder an der Themse begannen, die Riesen mit Schockzaubern zu bombardieren, die allerdings keine Wirkung zeigten. ‚Nicht schon wieder Schutzzauber!', dachte sich Sirius grimmig.

Dann strömten die Menschen plötzlich aus der Stadt her wieder zurück. Noch ehe er sich wundern konnte, was davon die Ursache sein könnte, sah Sirius bereits noch mehr Riesen, vor denen die Menschen nun zurück zur Themse wichen, nur um nun zwischen den beiden Fronten eingekeilt zu sein. „Und jetzt!", schrie er über den Lärm zu Professor Dumbledore hinüber. Dieser schien angestrengt nachzugrübeln. „Wir müssen erst einmal die Leute hier wegbekommen.", überlegte dieser laut. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und die Menschen vor ihnen verschwanden allesamt zusammen mit dem Asphalt auf dem Platz. Sirius war zutiefst beeindruckt. Professor Dumbldore hatte den gesamten Platz in einen riesigen Portschlüssel verwandelt. Jetzt wurde es schlagartig ruhig. Nur das Dröhnen der Schritte der Riesen war noch zu hören.

„Arthur, du bringst den Premierminister und die Queen in Sicherheit. Dann kümmere dich mit den beiden um die Menschen. Ich habe sie gerade in den Hydepark geschickt. Sie werden medizinische Versorgung brauchen. Außerdem werden sie immer noch in Panik sein.", erklärte Dumbledore. Arthur nickte. Er verwandelte ein paar der Stühle in Portschlüssel und wies alle noch anwesenden Muggel an, diese zu berühren. Dann aktivierte er die Portschlüssel und eine Sekunde später war Arthur mit dem Premierminister, dessen Bodyguards, der Queen, deren Familie und deren Bodyguards verschwunden.

Im Hauptquartier tranken sie alle ruhig ihre heiße Schokolade. Auf einmal hörten sie ein Dröhnen, wie von weit entferntem Donner. „Jetzt gewittert es auch noch! Das passt ja!", meinte Fred sarkastisch. „Gewitter im Winter?", fragte Hermine skeptisch. „Selten, aber kommt vor.", erklärte George achselzuckend. Hermine sah die Zwillinge skeptisch an. Sie war alles andere als überzeugt davon, dass dieses Dröhnen von einem Gewitter gekommen war, aber sie wollte die anderen im Raum nicht beunruhigen.

Caroline und Harry hatten sich die ganze Zeit stumme Blicke zugeworfen. Ihnen war beiden klar, dass es da noch einiges zu klären gab. Caroline sah aber auch, dass Harry sich Sorgen um Sirius und Remus machte. Schließlich stand Caroline mit den Worten auf: „Ich zieh mir mal was anderes an. Die Kleider sind vom vielen Tanzen ganz durchgeschwitzt." Dabei warf sie Harry noch einen eindeutigen Blick zu. Kaum war sie verschwunden, als Harry sich auch schon erhob und sich mit einem: „Ich geh mal kurz auf Toilette." entschuldigte. Ron sprang auf und meinte: „Warte, Harry, ich komm mit." „Auf die Toilette?", fragten die Zwillinge ungläubig im Duett, „Willst du aufpassen, dass Harry nicht in die Kloschüssel fällt oder gar vom Klomann gefressen wird?"

Ron lief rot an, was sich wie immer ziemlich mit seinen roten Haaren biss. „Nein, ich will mir ebenfalls was anderes anziehen. In den durchgeschwitzten Kleidern wird mir doch langsam kalt.", entgegnete er hitzig. „Na dann geh dich umziehen." „Genau, bevor Ronnispätzchen noch krank wird.", lästerten die Zwillinge. „Haltet die Klappe", fuhr Ron sie an, ehe er aus dem Zimmer stürmte. „Wann lernt der Kerl nur endlich einmal etwas über Taktgefühl und bekommt wenigstens ein bisschen Gespür dafür, was um ihn herum los ist.", seufzte Hermine. „Nie!", war die vielstimmige Antwort.

Auf dem Festplatz waren nun nur noch Zauberer anwesend. Diejenigen, die mit Dumbledores Portschlüssel aus Versehen mit weggeschickt worden waren, waren inzwischen zurückappariert. Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius und Tonks apparierten zu ihnen in die Mitte des nun leeren Platzes. Die Riesen hatten den Platz umkreist, griffen aber nicht an. Sie standen da wie riesige Statuen. Sirius betrachtete sie staunend. Er kannte Riesen bisher nur aus den Lehrbüchern. Hagrid war schon groß, aber die größten von diesen hier maßen mit Sicherheit 20 m. Dann, als ob sie auf ein Signal gewartet hätten, setzten sie sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung. Es waren an die 20 Riesen, die da auf sie zukamen.

Sirius schrie: „Alle zusammen auf den ersten dort direkt vor der Bühne. Los!" Ein lautes „Stupor!" erschallte und 20 Schockzauber rasten auf den Riesen zu. Der Riese strauchelte und schüttelte sich einmal, zeigte sich ansonsten aber von den Schockzaubern unbeeindruckt. ‚Also tatsächlich wieder Schutzzauber. Kann der sich nicht mal was Neues ausdenken? Wir können doch nicht einfach alle übrig gebliebenen Riesen töten. So viele gibt es laut Hagrid ja nicht mehr.', schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf.

Doch dann bekam er bekam plötzlich eine wahnwitzige Idee. Wieso nicht Portschlüssel verwenden. Sirius rief: „Accio Stuhl!", damit kam ein Stuhl von der Tribüne auf ihn zugeflogen. Kaum hatte Sirius den Stuhl in der Hand, als er auch schon diesen mit Portus in einen Portschlüssel verwandelte. Er benutze einen Verscheuchezauber, um den Portschlüssel zum ihnen am nächsten stehenden Riesen zu schicken. Er aktivierte den Portschlüssel, als der Stuhl schließlich den Riesen berührte. Der Riese verschwand. „Wo ist er hin?", fragte Tonks neben ihm verdutzt. „Zurück in die Berge Rumäniens!", erklärte Sirius glücklich, dass es funktioniert hatte. Tonks grinste. „Klasse Idee!", rief nun auch Shaklebold herüber, „Wir könnten nur noch ein paar mehr von diesen Portschlüsseln gebrauchen" „Kein Problem!", rief Sirius zurück. Dann begannen er und Tonks alles, was sie in die Finger bekamen, in Portschlüssel nach Rumänien zu verwandeln. Die anderen Ordensmitglieder und Auroren schickten diese dann zu den Riesen.

Doch diese waren nun nicht mehr so überrascht, wie noch der erste. Sie waren inzwischen vorbereitet und wichen den Geschossen mit einer Behändigkeit aus, die man ihnen nicht zugetraut hätte. Dennoch gelang es den Ordensmitgliedern einen Riesen nach dem anderen wieder in seine Heimat zurückzuschicken. Doch auch die Riesen blieben nicht untätig. Sie waren der Gruppe von Zauberern inzwischen gefährlich nahe gekommen. Sie begannen die Auroren und Ordensmitglieder mit herumliegenden Trümmerteilen zu bewerfen. Sirius konnte nur knapp einer Absperrung ausweichen, die aber wenige Augenblicke später von ihm zurückgeschickt, den Werfer wegportierte. Remus dagegen hatte nicht so viel Glück. Während er noch einem Geschoss auswich, wurde von einem Stück der Tribüne am Bein getroffen und das Bein brach. Remus schrie auf und ging zu Boden. Sirius wollte zu ihm hinübereilen, wurde aber von einem erneuten Geschoss daran gehindert, das krachend neben ihm einschlug. Einer der Auroren kümmerte sich in der Zwischenzeit bereits um Remus und heilte den Bruch schnell provisorisch.

„Wir sollten lieber von hier verschwinden.", schrie Tonks über den Lärm der einschlagenden Trümmer. Alle nickten und so beschlossen sie den Standort zu wechseln. Sie sahen sich um, welcher Teil des Platzes am weitesten von den Riesen entfernt war und entschieden sich für die Bühne. Schnell apparierten sie alle dorthin. Auch weil dort viel Material für weitere Portschlüssel herumlag.

So ging es noch eine ganze Stunde lang. Wenn die Riesen einmal zu nahe heran kamen, apparierten die Auroren und Ordensmitglieder weiter und das Spiel begann von neuem. Sie mussten fünfmal den Standort wechseln, bis endlich alle Riesen zurück in Rumänien waren. Vor allem, weil die Riesen auch auf die Idee kamen, den Portschlüsseln nicht nur auszuweichen, sondern sie wie Klatscher wegzuschlagen, wenn sie etwas Passendes als Schläger fanden. Als der letzte Riese endlich verschwunden war, meinte Sirius nur schlicht: „Die kommen wieder!" „Ja!", stimmte ihm Dumbledore zu, „Aber nicht heute."

Harry dankte den Zwillingen innerlich. Ron würde es wirklich nie lernen. Harry ging natürlich nicht ins Bad, sondern hoch in den zweiten Stock, wo, wie er wusste, Caroline mit ihrer Familie einquartiert war. „Caroline?", rief er leise. „Warte kurz!", kam es aus einem der Zimmer zurück. Harrys Bauch begann wieder stark zu kribbeln, als er auf dem Flur auf Caroline wartete. Andererseits machte sich aber auch noch mehr das Gefühl von Beklemmung breit, das er hatte, wenn er an Sirius und Remus dachte. Endlich öffnete sich die Zimmertür und Caroline lugte heraus. „Komm rein, Harry." Harry trat also in das Zimmer.

Auf den ersten Blick fiel Harry auf, dass hier oben, wo Mrs. Weasley noch nicht ihre Finger bei der Renovierung mit im Spiel hatte, die Zimmer immer noch grau und trist wirkten. Aber Caroline war offensichtlich vorgewarnt worden und hatte ein paar Bilder mitgebracht, die an der Wand hingen und das Zimmer doch deutlich gemütlicher machten, als es ohne diese gewesen wäre. Harry sah zwei Bilder, die wie er vermutete, vergrößerte Urlaubsfotos waren und ein Poster von Robbie Williams, ‚Also findet sie ihn doch ganz süß', dachte er sich. Über dem Bett waren außerdem Dutzende von Fotos an die Wand gepinnt.

Harry wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. Caroline offensichtlich auch nicht. Die beiden schauten erst einmal verlegen vor sich hin und vermieden es den anderen anzusehen. Tausende von Ansätzen, was er denn sagen könnte, schossen Harry durch den Kopf und jeden fand er schlimmer als den vorherigen. Caroline ging es da allerdings auch nicht besser. Ihr war es mittlerweile peinlich, wie forsch sie um Mitternacht gewesen war. Das war sonst gar nicht ihre Art. Harry fasste sich schließlich ein Herz. „Caroline", begann er, wurde von dieser aber sofort wieder unterbrochen.

„Harry, du brauchst nichts zu erklären.", fiel ihm Caroline ins Wort, „Ich kann verstehen, wenn du sauer auf mich bist. Ich weiß, das vorhin war dumm von mir. Ich weiß auch nicht, was da über mich gekommen ist. Ich..." Jetzt war es an Harry sie zu unterbrechen. „Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich sauer auf dich bin?", fragte er unsicher nach. War das vorhin etwa nur ein Unfall gewesen? frage er sich enttäuscht. „Ich dachte, weil ich dich einfach geküsst habe. Es kam einfach so über mich.", antwortete Caroline. „Soll das etwa heißen, dass das gar nicht so gemeint war und dir mein Kuss unangenehm war?", fragte Harry betrübt nach. „Nein!", beeilte sich Caroline hinzuzufügen, „Im Gegenteil!" Sie lächelte Harry schüchtern an. Harry war nun total durcheinander und Caroline spürte das.

„Harry, ich dachte, du wärst böse auf mich, weil ich dich einfach geküsst habe und du das vielleicht gar nicht wolltest.", erklärte Caroline schließlich, als das Schweigen wieder langsam unangenehm wurde. In Harrys Bauch fingen die Schmetterlinge wieder an zu fliegen. „Meinst du etwa, ich hätte dich danach noch geküsst, wenn ich es gar nicht gewollt hätte?", fragte er sie. Caroline schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann noch etwas schüchtern kam sie langsam auf ihn zu. Harry konnte nicht anders, er nahm sie in den Arm. Caroline hob den Kopf und schon fanden sich ihre Lippen.

„Ach da steckst du, Harry. Ich such dich schon überall.", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür her. Harry ließ widerwillig von Caroline ab und drehte sich zu Ron um. „Ron, merkst du eigentlich nie, wenn du störst?", fragte er ihn, wobei er den Ärger nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verdrängen konnte. Ron bekam Augen wie Wagenräder, als er Harry anstarrte. Von allen anderen war er das ja gewohnt, aber nicht von Harry. Doch dann wurde ihm erst bewusst, wo er da rein geraten war. ‚Ich Esel!', dachte er sich, ‚Kein Wunder das Harry sauer ist.' Laut sagte er: „Tut mir leid!", er drehte sich um und verschwand wieder nach unten. „Ich glaube, den sind wir los!", lachte Caroline. „Ich war hoffentlich nicht zu heftig.", sorgte sich Harry. „Nein! Ich glaube Ron ist das inzwischen gewohnt. Außerdem warst du noch viel höflicher beim Rausschmeißen, als ich es gewesen wäre.", erklärte Caroline bestimmt. Harry grinste. Doch der Zauber von vorhin war erstmal verflogen. Sie beschlossen hinunter zu den anderen zu gehen.

Händchen haltend betraten sie schließlich die Küche. Ginny und Hermine strahlten sie an. Ron schaute etwas verlegen. Die Zwillinge lächelten ebenfalls. Es war deutlich, dass sie sich für die beiden freuten. Die einzigen, die wirklich überrascht aussahen, waren Mr. und Mrs. Striker.

Doch lange Zeit blieb ihnen nicht zum Wundern, denn wenige Augenblicke, nachdem Harry und Caroline sich wieder gesetzt hatten, füllte sich die Küche mit immer mehr Zauberern. Die Ordensmitglieder kamen von der Sylvesterparty zurück. Alle sahen sehr erschöpft aus. Remus humpelte besorgt beobachtet von Harry direkt zu einem Stuhl und ließ sich darauf fallen. Auch andere schienen kleinere Blessuren zu haben, aber keiner war ernsthaft verletzt. Als letztes kam noch Mr. Weasley hinzu. Natürlich wurden die Neuankömmlinge sofort mit Fragen bombardiert. Zuerst berichtete Tonks in allen Einzelheiten, was an der Themse passiert war. Dann sah sie Mr. Weasley fragend an.

Dieser nahm auch gleich den Faden auf und berichtet, dass mit den Muggelmassen alles glatt gegangen sei, jedenfalls soweit man das sagen konnte. Sie hatten bereits im Vorfeld jede Menge Heiler und Ärzte organisiert, um auf das schlimmste vorbereitet zu sein, und die hatten sich um die Leute gekümmert. Die meisten waren Gott sei Dank relativ unverletzt geblieben, wenn man von kleineren Prellungen einmal absah. Aber es waren doch 50.000 Menschen da gewesen und auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Teil davon war, waren doch an die 3000 schwerer und davon 500 schwerstverletzt worden. Aber das hatten sie schnell in den Griff bekommen. „Leider konnten wir aber 53 Menschen nicht mehr helfen. Da kam leider jede Hilfe zu spät. Die Menge hat sie einfach zerdrückt und zertrampelt. Furchtbar, sag ich euch. Aber alles in allem hatten wir wirklich noch Glück, dass es nicht mehr geworden sind.", schloss Mr. Weasley betrübt.

TBC

So, diesmal also mal wieder kein Cliffhanger. Ich kann euch ja auch nicht jede Woche zu quälen. Ich denke nächstes Wochenende wird es dann langsam wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Ganz sicher bin ich mir da aber nicht.

LG

Pemaroth


	21. Nachklänge

**Das 7. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo,

neue Woche, neues Kapitel. Und bevor ich hier nur dumm rumschmarr, genießt es doch einfach.

Und Danke an meine Betaleserin und an euch fürs Lesen (ich hoffe doch mal, dass es da immer noch ein paar stumme Leser gibt.) und natürlich fürs Reviewen.

Lia: Schön, dass du dich wieder mal meldest. Klar kenn ich dich noch! Und das mit dem keine Zeit zum Lesen haben kenn ich nur zu gut. Von daher sei dir meines vollen Verständnisses gewiss. gg Ich weiß, Ron ist bei mir eher ein bisschen der running Gag, aber bei ihm juckts mir halt einfach immer in den Fingern. unschuldig schaut Aber für Remus ne Freundin, da muss ich jetzt mal abwinken. Ich glaub, dass wären sonst zu viele Liebeleien für eine Geschichte. Zwei Mann zu verkuppeln war schon Arbeit genug und bei einem Werwolf wird das halt doch noch um einiges komplizierter. gg

Korksie: Freut mich, dass ich quasi hier noch ein zweites Review von dir bekomm. fest drück (Äh, Schuldigung, die Luft wollte ich dir nicht abdrücken! gg) Wurde wirklich zeit, dass die beiden endlich zusammen sind. Und Ron war halt wie immer. ;)

Nachklänge 

„Ich habe irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl. So, als ob es noch nicht vorbei wäre.", bemerkte Sirius. „Ich muss dir zustimmen, Tatze, mir macht es Sorgen, dass sich kein einziger Todesser hat sehen lassen.", stimmte Remus ihm zu. Dumbledore nickte. „Ich fürchte auch, dass heute Nacht noch einiges passieren könnte. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn alle hier im Hauptquartier bleiben.", schlug er vor. Shaklebolt und Podmore wollten schon dagegen reden, aber Moody stimmte Dumbledore sofort zu: „Das war viel zu leicht heute Nacht. Wir sollten los und kontrollieren, ob sich nicht noch ein paar Todesser herumtreiben. Immer zu dritt und…" Tonks unterbrach ihn. „Bitte Alastor, wir sind alle erschöpft. Wir sollten alle hierher in Sicherheit bringen und uns dann schlafen legen.", gähnte sie.

Die Ordensmitglieder strömten also aus und holten ihre Familien ins Hauptquartier. Dort bereitete Dumbledore inzwischen alles vor. Er beschwor einen großen Haufen Isomatten und Schlafsäcke herauf und verteilte diese mit einem Schlenker in den Zimmern. Die Zimmer wurden aufgeteilt. Immer drei Mann in einem Zimmer mit Ausnahme der Schlafzimmer von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley. Tonks hatte gelästert, dass man es dem Herrn Zaubereiminister schließlich nicht zumuten könne, dass er sein Zimmer mit jemandem teile, und Mr. und Mrs. Striker, denen man etwas Privatsphäre gönnte. Sie teilten sich also auf die Zimmer auf.

Bevor Ron Harry in Beschlag nehmen konnte, hackten sich Fred und George auch schon bei ihm unter und meinten, dass sich Brüder ja wohl ein Zimmer teilen würden. Ginny verschwand mit Bill und Charly, der wie sie jetzt erst erkannten, extra für die Sylvesterparty nach London gekommen war. Er hatte aber erklärt, dass er erst kurz vor Mitternacht angekommen war, da ihn ein Norwegischer Stachelbuckel namens Norbert nicht hatte gehen lassen wollen. Sofort wurde er von Hagrid mit Fragen bestürmt: „Wie geht es denn meinem kleinen Norbertlein. Fühlt er sich denn wohl bei dir? Und die anderen Drachen, sind sie gemein zu ihm? Er ist doch noch so klein." „War so klein, Hagrid. Dein Norbertlein bekommen wir jetzt zu acht gerade mal in den Griff.", hatte Charly ihn lachend berichtigt. Blieben also noch Hermine, Harry und Caroline, die sich zusammen zu einem der Zimmer aufmachten.

Madame Pomfrey kam noch vorbei. Während die ersten also bereits in die Schlafsäcke krochen, verarztete sie die Blessuren der Ordensmitglieder. Zuletzt heilte sie Remus Bein noch richtig. Jedoch nicht, ohne über die Pfuscharbeit zuvor gemosert zu haben. Remus ging also hinauf, wo die anderen bereits schlafen mussten. Sie hätten ja auch einfach in den Wolfsbau zurück gekonnt, dachte er sich beim Hinaufgehen. Dort war es schließlich genauso sicher wie hier im Hauptquartier und bei weitem nicht so eng. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken nach Hause zu reisen und sich einfach schlafen zu legen. Aber Moody hatte ja einwerfen müssen, dass das Flohnetzwerk vielleicht gestört war und er wollte an diesem Abend weder fliegen noch apparieren. Dazu war er einfach zu müde.

Als er am ersten Zimmer der Jugendlichen vorbei kam, öffnete er leise die Tür. Er konnte nicht anders, als noch mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er hatte auch das richtige Zimmer erwischt. Nahe dem Eingang lag Hermine und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. In der anderen Ecke lagen Harry und Caroline. Sie lagen ziemlich dicht beieinander. Und beim genaueren hinsehen, sah Remus, dass die beiden sich noch im Schlaf an der Hand hielten. Beide strahlten im Schlaf. Also hatte Sirius wieder einmal das richtige Gespür gehabt. Genau wie damals bei Lily und James. Sirius hatte schon gesagt, dass die beiden Mal ein Paar werden würden, da hassten sich die beiden noch. Leise schloss er wieder die Tür und ging weiter.

Schließlich kam er oben an und öffnete leise die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer. Was er sah, ließ ihn erneut lächeln. Sirius und Marion lagen jeder in seinem Schlafsack und schliefen friedlich. Gleichmäßige Atemzüge waren das Einzige, was man hörte. Sirius lag auf dem Rücken, halb belagert von Marion, die ihn als Kopfkissen benutzte. Ein Arm von Sirius steckte im Schlafsack. Der andere lag quer über Marion. Irgendwie passte er nicht so ganz dazu ins Bild, aber er war zu müde, um sich darüber noch Gedanken zu machen. Remus schlüpfte in den noch übrigen Schlafsack und war sofort eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde das gesamte Ausmaß der Ereignisse der Vornacht klar. Die Zeitungen der Muggel und der Tagesprophet waren voller Schlagzeilen über die Angriffe: „Riesen zurück in Großbritannien" „Dementoren bei Fest der Versöhnung" „Todesserangriff auf Glasgow" „Randale in Birmingham und Nottingham" „Massenpanik in Dublin" Die Ordensmitglieder waren einfach niedergeschlagen. Was sollten sie nur gegen diese Übermacht an Gegnern ausrichten. Hatten sie noch vor einem halben Jahr geglaubt, dass der Krieg so gut wie gewonnen war, waren sie nun endgültig eines Besseren belehrt worden.

Voldemort gab so schnell nicht auf und er warf nun all seine Kräfte in die Schlacht. So wie es aussah wollte er sich wohl vorerst auf die britischen Inseln konzentrieren, aber dabei würde es wohl nicht bleiben. Das hatten nun endlich nicht nur die Muggelregierungen der anderen Länder erkannt, sondern auch die anderen Zaubereiminister. Seit dem Morgen trafen ununterbrochen Eulen aus der ganzen Welt ein, die Mr. Weasley ihre Unterstützung zusagten. Sie wollten in erster Linie Voldemorts Nachschub stören, aber auch Leute zur Unterstützung schicken.

„Seit Weihnachten rede ich mir den Mund fusselig, um wenigstens Unterstützung aus dem Rest Europas zu bekommen und alle haben immer nur abgewinkt und gesagt, dass das unser Problem sei. Muss es denn immer erst zu richtigen Katastrophen kommen, bevor die Leute wach werden? Immerhin sind sie jetzt aktiv geworden. Besser später als nie.", erklärte Mr. Weasley als sich um 11:00 Uhr schließlich auch die letzten zum Frühstück im Salon einfanden. In der Küche wäre definitiv nicht genug Platz gewesen.

„Wird ja auch Zeit, dass die Leute aufwachen.", brummte Sirius, als er sich noch einen Toast mit Marmelade bestrich. Mrs. Weasley hatte die Platten auf dem magisch vergrößerten Tisch so verzaubert, dass ständig neue Toasts nachkamen. Ansonsten wäre die Meute wohl kaum satt zu bekommen. „Ich frag mich nur, wieso nicht längst Hilfe von anderen Ländern gekommen ist.", meinte Shaklebolt. „Weil Fudge vermutlich wie immer geschlafen hat.", kommentierte Remus. „Der Kerl hat ja eh nichts auf die Reihe bekommen.", schmatzte Tonks mit einem Mund voller Toast und Erdnussbutter, was ihr ein Kopfschütteln von Mrs. Weasley einbrachte. „Schlimmer noch. Er hat nicht nur versäumt, Hilfe anzufordern, er hat alles heruntergespielt.", erklärte Mr. Weasley. „Vollidiot!", brummte Mundungus.

„Wir sollten dann übrigens bald aufbrechen. Ich denke, dass beim Aufräumen heute alle Hände gebraucht werden.", sagte Podmore. „Da hast du völlig Recht.", stimmte Remus zu. „Ja, ich hab schon eine Anfrage von Mr. Blair, ob ich ein paar Mann entbehren kann.", erklärte Mr. Weasley. „Dann ist das wohl beschlossen.", sagte Sirius und zu den Teenagern gewandt fragte er: „Wollt ihr auch wieder mit?" Dies brachte ihm einen tödlichen Blick von Mrs. Weasley ein, aber das Unheil war bereits angerichtet. Natürlich wollten alle mit um zu helfen.

Allerdings wurde es nicht so vergnügt wie noch am Donnerstag. Die Stimmung war sehr bedrückt. Sie halfen den Müll einzusammeln und die Bühne, die Tribüne und die Stände oder besser das, was davon übrig war, abzubauen. Gegen Abend deutete nichts mehr auf die Ereignisse des Vortages hin, weder auf die Party noch auf den Kampf. Sie hatten sogar die Straßen repariert, wo die Riesen teilweise Fußabdrücke hinterlassen hatten. Erschöpft kehrten alle schließlich nach Hause zurück.

Zurück im Hauptquartier fiel es Harry schwer, sich von Caroline zu trennen. „Es ist ja nur bis Morgen, dann sind wir zurück in Hogwarts.", munterte Caroline ihn auf. „Ja und dort haben wir wieder so viele Hausaufgaben, dass wir keine Zeit für einander haben.", prophezeite Harry. „Die können wir ja immerhin zusammen machen. Vielleicht hilfst du mir ja auch manchmal.", erwiderte Caroline. „Du hast ja Recht.", gab Harry zu. „Chrm chrm!", kam es von hinter ihnen. „Harry, können wir los?", fragte Remus. „Komm ja schon.", sagte er, dann wandte er sich wieder Caroline zu und nahm ihre Hände: „Also wir sehen uns Morgen." „Ja, bis Morgen." Sie küssten sich, dann rief Sirius leicht ungeduldig: „Harry!" Und sie gaben sich einen letzten Kuss, ehe sie sich voneinander trennten.

Am Sonntagmorgen machten sich Sirius und Harry bereits früh auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Es sollte dort eine Lehrerkonferenz stattfinden. Die Lehrer wollten sich über die Sicherheitsbestimmungen unterhalten. Sirius war davon zwar wenig begeistert, aber er musste sich fügen. Sirius hätte lieber noch einen Tag mit Marion verbracht. So hatte er sich früh von ihr verabschieden müssen, um nach Hogwarts zu fahren.

Da noch keiner da war, hatte Harry beschlossen den Morgen bei Hagrid zu verbringen, bis er feststellen musste, dass dieser ja auch bei der Lehrerkonferenz war. Missmutig ging er also zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und las widerwillig noch ein wenig in einem seiner Schulbücher, bis es Zeit zum Mittagessen war. Dann endlich am späten Nachmittag trafen die anderen Schüler ein, aber zu Harrys Enttäuschung war nur Hermine darunter. Alle anderen von seinen Freunden und vor allem Caroline fehlten.

Hermine begann sofort auf Harry einzureden: „Hallo Harry! Hast du eine Ahnung, wo die anderen alle sind? Es war ganz schön langweilig so alleine im Zug. Aber so konnte ich zumindest einen Wiederholungsplan für den Stoff für Ron, dich und mich ausarbeiten. Die UTZ Prüfungen sind immerhin schon in sechs Monaten. Man kann nicht früh genug anfangen, dafür zu lernen. Diese Prüfungen werden immerhin unser ganzes Leben beeinflussen." Harry ließ den Redeschwall über sich ergehen und fragte sich im Stillen nur, was denn passiert war und warum keiner es für nötig hielt, ihn einzuweihen.

Nach dem Abendessen zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum vermisste Harry schon fast die Ruhe am Nachmittag. Er saß in seinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin und starrte ins Feuer. Im Gemeinschaftsraum um ihn herum jedoch herrschte helle Aufregung. Diskussionen waren im Gange, die alle nur zwei Themen hatten: Ob man in Hogwarts noch sicher sei oder wie stark Du -weißt -schon -wer inzwischen war. Harry schaltete bald ab und hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu. Hermine jedoch als Schulsprecherin hielt es offensichtlich für ihre Pflicht die allgemeinen Gemüter zu beruhigen. Ab und zu warf sie ihm einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, aber Harry hatte nicht vor seinen gemütlichen Platz am Kamin zu verlassen, nur um einem Zweitklässler zu erklären, warum, solange er in Hogwarts war, nicht die Gefahr bestand, dass Vampire ihn im Schlaf holten.

Harry war gerade dabei einzunicken, als sich endlich das Portraitloch öffnete und die lang erwarteten Freunde aus dem Hauptquartier eintrafen. Sofort war Harry hellwach. Er stürmte auf die Neuankömmlinge zu und zog Caroline in seine Arme. Die beiden küssten sich minutenlang. Ron, Ginny und Hermine schüttelten den Kopf. Man konnte ja meinen, die beiden hätten sich Jahre lang nicht gesehen, dabei war es nicht einmal einen ganzen Tag her, dass sie sich im Hauptquartier voneinander getrennt hatten. Die restlichen Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum gafften wie blöd. Man hätte meinen können, dass sie noch nie gesehen hätten, wie sich zwei Menschen küssten.

Endlich trennten sie sich voneinander und setzen sich zu den anderen ans Feuer. „Wurde auch Zeit. Ich dachte schon, ihr wolltet einen neuen Weltrekord aufstellen.", brummte Ron. „Wieso habt ihr uns so lange warten lassen?", fragte Hermine. „Das sollte euch am besten Caroline erklären.", antwortete Ginny. Harry hatte gleich bemerkt, dass Caroline strahlte, aber jetzt erst wurde ihm bewusst, wie fröhlich sie aussah. Das konnte nicht nur an ihrem Wiedersehen liegen. So selbstverliebt war er nun wirklich nicht, um das anzunehmen.

Hermine und Harry sahen also nun erwartungsvoll Caroline an. Diese hatte endlich Erbarmen und begann zu erzählen, was seit dem Morgen alles geschehen war. „Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, wer heute Morgen zum Frühstück im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 war. Tony Blair persönlich. Und er wollte nicht zu Mr. Weasley, sondern zu meinem Vater. Erst haben wir ja gedacht er scherzt, aber dann als meinem Vater klar wurde, dass der Premierminister gekommen war, um mit ihm zu frühstücken, ist er halb in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Wir haben also gemütlich gefrühstückt und dann endlich hat Mr. Blair rausgerückt, warum er gekommen ist. Er hat mitbekommen, dass meine Eltern in der gleichen, wie er es nannte, Anti-Terrororganisation sind wie Mr. Weasley und somit schon Erfahrung im, wie hat er es so schön ausgedrückt, Umgang mit der magischen Gemeinschaft sammeln konnte und auch ein Gespür für die Bedürfnisse von Hexen und Zauberern und den richtigen Umgang mit Ihnen entwickeln konnte.

So hat er eine ganze Zeit lang rumgeschnarrt, bis er endlich zum Punkt kam. Kurz und gut, der Premierminister hat ein neues Ministerium ins Leben gerufen. Er nennt es Ministerium für intermagische Beziehungen. Wenn ihr mich fragt, ein absolut bescheuerter Name, aber das Beste ist, er hat meinen Vater zum Minister ernannt. Meine Mutter wird ebenfalls in dem Ministerium arbeiten. Wir haben außerdem ein Haus in der besten Wohnlage Londons bekommen und einen Haufen Bodyguards. Da passiert bestimmt nichts mehr.

Deshalb sind wir auch so spät gekommen. Ron, Ginny und ich haben erst noch beim Umzug geholfen. Ihr hättet meine Eltern sehen sollen. So glücklich hab ich sie seit dem Sommer nicht mehr gesehen." schloss Caroline ihren Bericht. Harry strahlte nun genauso wie Caroline. Wenigstens etwas hatte nun ein Happy End gefunden. Sie genossen noch ein wenig den letzten Abend der Ferien, ehe sie alle ins Bett gingen.

Kaum hatte am Montag der Unterricht wieder angefangen, als sie auch schon wieder mitten im Unterrichtsstress steckten. Harry hatte ganz Recht gehabt mit seiner Prophezeiung. Sie erstickten bereits am zweiten Abend wieder in ihren Hausaufgaben. Und dann musste Harry ja auch noch wieder am Mittwoch zu Sirius.

Nachdem er dort eine Stunde lustlos abgesessen hatte, was Sirius natürlich bemerkt hatte, fragte Sirius schließlich, was ihn bedrückte. Harry atmete tief durch und begann vorsichtig: „Sirius, können wir das mit dem Okklumentik - Unterricht nicht bald mal lassen? Ich bin ja gerne mit dir zusammen, aber ich hab eh kaum noch Zeit neben den vielen Hausaufgaben und dem Quidditch Training und…" Sirius fiel ihm schmollend ins Wort: „Und da möchtest du das bisschen Zeit, das dir bleibt lieber mit Caroline, als mit deinem langsam datterich werdenden Vater verbringen. Versteh schon!" Harry sah ihn ertappt an, dabei fiel ihm erst das Glitzern in Sirius Augen auf.

„Harry, das ist doch völlig normal, aber einstellen können wir das Training leider nicht. Du musst in Form bleiben. Gerade jetzt, wo der Krieg voll entbrannt ist.", erklärte Sirius bestimmt. „Hmm!", brummte Harry wenig begeistert, aber widerwillig zustimmend. „Aber wir können ja das ganze etwas einschränken. Ab jetzt nur noch alle zwei Wochen, einverstanden?", fragte Sirius. „Einverstanden!", stieß Harry erleichtert hervor. Das hieß immerhin zwei Abende im Monate mehr. „Eine Bedingung hab ich da allerdings.", fügte Sirius noch hinzu. Harry sah ihn erstaunt und leicht misstrauisch an. „Was denn?", fragte er schließlich.

„Dass mir keine Unanständigkeiten zu Ohren kommen!", erklärte Sirius ernst, jedoch funkelten seine Augen immer noch dabei und es fiel ihm schwer ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken beim Anblick von Harrys verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck. Der Junge schaute einfach sprichwörtlich wie ein Auto. „Was denn für Unanständigkeiten?", fragte Harry verdattert. „Na, was man als frisch verliebte halt so macht.", meinte Sirius zwinkernd. „Sirius!", rief Harry entrüstet. „Schon gut!", lachte Sirius, hob abwehrend die Hände und erklärte immer noch grinsend „Ich wollte dich nicht ärgern. Jedenfalls nicht nur. Legilimens!" Harry wehrte Sirius ab und fragte dann forschend: „Sondern?"

Sirius wurde etwas ernster: „Harry, haben die Dursleys oder sonst jemand einmal mit dir darüber gesprochen?" „Worüber?", fragte Harry ahnungslos. „Nun ja, hat irgendwann jemand einmal mit dir, wie hast du es so schön genannt, ein Bienchen und Blümchen Gespräch geführt?", wollte Sirius wissen. „Du machst wohl Witze.", kommentierte Harry dies nur und versuchte sich Onkel Vernon bei so einem Gespräch vorzustellen. Allein die Vorstellung ließ ihn laut auflachen. „Wenn es nach denen ginge, würde ich immer noch glauben, dass der Storch die Babys bringt.", fügte er schließlich hinzu. Sirius meinte dazu nur tot ernst: „Was für ein Blödsinn. Es weiß doch jedes Kind, dass Babys von Hippogreifen gebracht werden."

Sirius und Harry sahen sich an und mussten erst einmal laut loslachen. „Dann müssen wir also nicht bei den grundlegenden Dingen anfangen. Wie das mit Männlein und Weiblein so funktioniert, weißt du dann wohl, aber was weißt du über Verhütung?", fragte Sirius, als sie sich beruhigt hatten. Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ähm, Sirius, so weit sind wir jetzt nun wirklich noch nicht. Ich, äh, wir...", stammelte er verlegen. „Harry, das hätte mich auch gewundert. Und lass dir Zeit, bis es so weit ist, lass dich nicht drängen, aber erstens glaube ich kaum, dass du da mit Caroline Probleme haben wirst und zweitens geht es darum auch gar nicht. Ich wollte einfach nur wissen, ob du über Verhütung bescheid weißt.", wehrte Sirius ab.

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein!", gab Harry zu. Das hatte Sirius sich gedacht. „Also, Harry, es gibt da zwei Möglichkeiten. Erstens, du verzauberst dich selbst, um dich quasi unfruchtbar zu machen, keine Angst, ist nur so lange bis du den Gegenzauber sprichst. Oder du verzauberst deinen Partner, dass wirkt dann ähnlich wie bei der Pille und verhindert den Eisprung.", erklärte Sirius. „Das hört sich ja ganz einfach an. Am besten macht man beides, oder, dann kann nichts schief gehen.", meinte Harry. „Richtig! Außer natürlich du möchtest in absehbarer Zeit Papa werden.", sagte Sirius zwinkernd.

„Beim Merlin! Bist du verrückt? Ganz davon abgesehen, hab ich grad schon erklärt, dass wir noch nicht so weit sind.", rief Harry. Sirius grinste, als er erwiderte: „Wollte nur sicher gehen." Harry warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Aber wenn ihr soweit seid und du irgendwelche Fragen hast, dann komm zu mir. Keine scheu. Es gibt keine Fragen, die zu dumm sind gestellt zu werden. Verstanden?", sagte Sirius ernst. „Klar!", antwortete Harry, wobei er sich aber alles andere als sicher war, ob er dieses Angebot annehmen würde. „Gut, dann gehst du jetzt wohl besser ins Bett. Die morgige Stunde wird anstrengend.", verabschiedete Sirius seinen Sohn. Harry gähnte und sagte noch „Gute Nacht!", ehe er wirklich in Richtung Bett verschwand.

TBC

Das war's also mal wieder. Bis nächste Woche.

LG

Pemaroth

PS: Reviews nicht vergessen! ;)


	22. Das Interview

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo!

Der Countdown läuft, nur noch eine Woche und es gibt endlich, endlich, endlich den 6. Band. Und dann fahr ich nächsten Freitag in Urlaub g (einen Tag zu früh, es ist zum Verrücktwerden. Da sitz ich in Kroatien und mein Harry liegt eine ganze Woche daheim und wartet auf mich. heul)

Aus diesen Gründen muss ich Euch leider schon mal vorwarnen:  
Die nächsten drei Wochenenden wird es voraussichtlich kein Update geben. Die nächste zwei bin ich wie gesagt in Kroatien und die Woche darauf werde ich mich ganz dem 6. Band widmen (und wehe jemand stört mich dabei mit den Augen Blitze in Richtung Chef, Eltern und Freund schießt) und deshalb mit 95 Sicherheit nicht zum Schreiben kommen, außer natürlich der Band ist total langweilig, aber ich glaube diese Gefahr besteht eher nicht. ;)  
Ich hoffe, dass ihr dafür etwas Verständnis habt. hundeblick aufsetzt

Ich hab übrigens jetzt den Plot so ziemlich bis zum Ende fertig ausgearbeitet, darum ist das Kapitel auch wieder etwas kürzer. Aber ich kann euch dafür mitteilen, dass noch mindestens 10 folgen werden.

Dann Danke an meine Betaleserin und natürlich Danke für eure lieben Reviews:

Korksie: Die Schmerzgrenze für die Strikers war meiner Meinung nach einfach erreicht. Darum hab ich den Plot jetzt einfach mit einem richtig schönen Happy End abschließen wollen. Und das Gespräch zwischen Sirius und Harry ist schon länger in meinem Kopf rumgespukt und wollte einfach raus. Ich hoffe nur, dass du inzwischen wieder genug Luft bekommst. g

Siriusisalive: Ja! Ein neuer Leser! gg Wow! Du hast vom anderen Ende bis hierher alles gelesen? Das heißt, dass du etwa 250 Seiten an einem Tag gelesen hast. Wollt ich nur mal so loswerden. Ok, das Sirius jetzt Harrys Vater ist mag wirklich Geschmacksache sein. Ich wollte damit nur noch mal deutlich machen, dass Harry jetzt eben eine „richtige" Familie hat. So richtig offiziell halt. Und Harry kommt schon noch richtig in Gefahr. ;) Das ist alles schon mit eingeplant. Dauert aber noch ein bisschen. Der Junge bekommt noch ein bisschen Auszeit. Das 7. Schuljahr konzentriert sich, wie dir wahrscheinlich auch schon aufgefallen ist, einfach mehr auf Sirius. Ich kann nichts dafür, aber er ist einfach mein Lieblingscharakter und ich kann es J.K. immer noch nicht wirklich verzeihen. Vielleicht versöhnt sie mich ja mit dem nächsten Band wieder.

Das Interview 

„_Man kann alle Menschen für einige Zeit zum Narren halten und einige Menschen für alle Zeit, aber man kann niemals alle Menschen für alle Zeit zum Narren halten."_ _Abraham Lincoln_

Am nächsten Abend saßen Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Harry mit Caroline im Arm und Neville, der sich auch mal wieder zu ihnen gesellt hatte, nachdem sie endlich die Hausaufgaben erledigt hatten, am Kamin verteilt auf ihre Lieblingssessel. „Und was hat Sirius dir gestern Abend alles berichtet?", fragte Hermine Harry neugierig. Dieser war gerade mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen und fragte deshalb nur verständnislos: „Was?" Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich wollte wissen, worüber du und Sirius gestern geredet habt?", klärte Hermine ihn auf. Harry lief rot an. „Was ist denn los mit dir? Ich wollte doch nur wissen, was Sirius dir über die Vorgänge außerhalb Hogwarts erzählt hat.", sagte sie fassungslos.

„Äh, ach so. Nun, so wie es aussieht, hat die Party doch auch was Gutes gehabt. Die Leute haben endlich begriffen, dass es tatsächlich zwei Gruppen unter den Zauberern gibt und nicht alle böse sind. Die Times hat doch tatsächlich Mr. Weasley interviewt. Das würde ich ja gerne mal lesen.", antwortete Harry endlich. „Ich kann ja mal meinen Eltern schreiben. Die schicken mir bestimmt die Zeitung.", meinte Caroline. „Gute Idee!", erklärte Ginny, „Würde mich auch interessieren, was Dad da so losgelassen hat.", dann nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr änderte sich plötzlich ihr Verhalten, sie sprang aus dem Sessel, baute sich auf und befahl: „Aber jetzt alle Mann ins Bett."

Die anderen starrten sie ungläubig an, aber Ginny schien das tatsächlich ernst zu meinen. „Ginny, was ist denn in dich gefahren?", fragte Ron fassungslos. So hatte er seine kleine Schwester noch nie gesehen. Ginny starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, als sie ihn anfuhr: „Was in mich gefahren ist? Es ist schon fast 11:00 Uhr und Morgen haben wir Training. Ich möchte nicht, dass wieder alle zu müde sind, um sich auf die Spielzüge zu konzentrieren. Das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff ist bereits in drei Wochen! Also los, keine Widerrede, ihr braucht alle euren Schlaf." „Zu Befehl, Mum!", spottete Ron. Harry dachte sich: ‚Nur gut, dass Blicke nicht töten können.' Neville, Hermine, Harry und Caroline versuchten krampfhaft keine Miene zu verziehen, um nicht auch noch Ginnys Zorn auf sich zu ziehen. Schnell suchten sie alle das Weite. Als Harry Caroline einen Gute Nacht Kuss gab, flüsterte er ihr noch ins Ohr: „Anscheinend ist das ansteckend. Oliver war genauso, wobei, eigentlich noch schlimmer und du hättest Angelina mal erleben müssen."

Sirius dagegen saß an diesem Abend endlich einmal wieder seit langem in Ruhe über einem Stapel Hausaufgaben. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt einen so ruhigen Abend gehabt hatte. Die ständigen Einsätze für den Orden vor Weihnachten waren ihm wirklich an die Substanz gegangen. Endlich hatte er auch den letzten Aufsatz der Zweitklässler über Entwaffnungszauber fertig. Er stand auf und streckte sich. Träge ging er zum Kamin, vor dem Roger es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, hinüber zur Couch.

Sirius beschwor sich eine Tasse Tee herauf und nahm noch einmal Marions Brief, den er am Morgen erhalten hatte. Er setzte sich auf sein Sofa, legte die Füße hoch und begann den Brief noch einmal zu lesen. Das war das Schlimme an Hogwarts, dass Marion so weit weg war und er so selten die Zeit fand, zwischendurch einmal zu ihr zu apparieren. So blieben ihnen also nur die fast täglichen Briefe. Seufzend legte er den Brief, nachdem er ihn zu Ende gelesen hatte, auf den kleinen Couchtisch. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und nippte an seinem Tee. Wenn jetzt noch Marion bei ihm wäre, wäre dieser Abend wirklich perfekt. Er fühlte sich so angenehm schläfrig. So schloss er seine Augen und genoss es einfach nur hier zu sitzen. Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte gemütlich. Es war so herrlich friedlich. So still.

Fast schon zu still. Irgendwie fühlte sich Sirius auf einmal unwohl. Sirius wollte es eigentlich nicht wahrhaben, aber er konnte seit Askaban und der anschließenden Einsamkeit auf der Flucht einfach keine Stille mehr ertragen. Er war sehr dankbar für sein Zauberradio gewesen, das er zu seinem letzten Geburtstag bekommen hatte, aber dummerweise hatte er dieses zu Hause vergessen. Sein Büro war ihm plötzlich viel zu eng. Gleichzeitig strömten die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen auf ihn ein. Er hatte es sich nicht eingestehen wollen, aber die Dementoren auf der Party waren zu viel gewesen.

Riesen und Todesser, damit konnte er gut umgehen, aber Dementoren, das war immer noch etwas anderes. Zu lange hatten sie ihn gequält. Und die Schutzschicht, die er sich aufgebaut hatte Dank Harry, Remus und Marion war immer noch dünn und bröckelig, das hatte sich ja erst am Ferienanfang bei dem Zwischenfall mit dem Irrwicht gezeigt. ‚Verdammt, wann hab ich das endlich einmal hinter mir?', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Aber wie sollte er das alles auch aufarbeiten, wenn es immer Neues gab, was ihm Alpträume bescherte. Bilder von seinen Einsätzen für den Orden, die ihn bis in den Schlaf verfolgten und die altbekannten Alpträume ergänzten. Es waren Bilder von Toten und Verletzten, wenn sie zu spät gekommen waren. Die Gesichter der Überlebenden gezeichnet von Angst und Horror. Aber auch die Gesichter der Todesser, kalt und herzlos. Einige davon noch so verdammt jung. Der Jüngste, den er bisher gefangen hatte, war gerade einmal 14 gewesen. Ein Schüler aus Durmstrang, wie sich herausgestellt hatte. Sirius hatte es in der Seele wehgetan, als sie den Jungen wegbrachten ins Hochsicherheitsgefängnis, von dem nicht einmal er wusste, wo es lag. Er fürchtete nur, dass es auch ohne Dementoren nicht viel besser als Askaban sein würde.

Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. ‚Nein, nicht an Askaban denken! Denk an was Schönes, denk an Marion!', befahl er sich selbst, aber so ganz wollte es nicht gelingen. So verzweifelt er sich auch an dieGedanken an Marion klammerte, er bekam seinen Kopf nicht wirklich frei. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und der Tee schwappte über den Tassenrand. Was würde er jetzt für ein Stück Schokolade geben. Sirius stellte die Tasse ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Es war zum verrückt werden.

Roger, der sein Herrchen interessiert vom Kamin aus beobachtet hatte, stand auf, streckte sich genüsslich und trottete zu Sirius hinüber. Er quetschte sich zwischen Couch, Couchtisch und Sirius Beinen hindurch und schob seinen Kopf resolut zwischen Sirius Arme und schubste diese auseinander. Sirius konnte gar nicht anders. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Geistesabwesend begann er Rogers großen Kopf zu kraulen. Roger legte den Kopf auf seine Beine und genoss dies sichtlich. Dann jedoch wurde er unruhig und begann Sirius immer wieder zu schubsen. „Ist ja schon gut, ich weiß ja, ich soll nicht Trübsal blasen. Wie wäre es stattdessen mit einem Spaziergang?", redete er auf Roger ein, der zustimmend bellte und sofort schwanzwedelnd in Richtung Tür ging, wo er sich erwartungsvoll hinsetzte.

Sirius und Roger gingen also durch das um diese Zeit leere Schloss. Die einzigen, denen sie begegneten waren Professor McGonagal und Filch, die heute die erste Nachtschicht für die Wache hatten. Filch warf Sirius einen misstrauischen Blick zu. ‚Wohl noch ein Überbleibsel aus unserer Schulzeit.', dachte sich Sirius. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

Endlich kamen sie im Freien an. Sirius atmete erst einmal tief die frische kühle Nachtluft ein. Dann sah er Roger an. „Na, Lust auf ein Wettrennen?", fragte er. Roger wedelte nun noch heftiger mit seinem Schwanz. Also verwandelte Sirius sich. Er und Roger tobten fast eine Stunde lang draußen auf den Ländereinen herum. Völlig ausgepowert fiel Sirius schließlich, nachdem sie ins Schloss zurückgekehrt waren, in sein Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Vom Fenster seines Schlafsaals im Gryffindorturm beobachtete Harry, wie zwei große schwarze Hunde vom spärlich abnehmenden Mond beschienen, um die Wette rannten.

Zwei Tage später erhielt Caroline endlich von ihrem Vater die ersehnte Zeitung. Sie saßen wieder gemeinsam am Kamin. Hermine hatte die Times inzwischen in Beschlag genommen und las nun laut vor:

Die Anschläge, die uns alle bereits seit Wochen in Angst und Schrecken versetzen, haben an Sylvester ihren bislang traurigen Höhepunkt erreicht, aber die Ereignisse an Sylvester haben uns auch eines deutlich gezeigt: Die Menschen der magischen Gemeinschaft sind, anders als von vielen angenommen, nicht alle grausame herzlose Hexen und Zauberer. Viele dachten wohl bei dem Wort Hexe an die Gruselgestalten aus ihrer Kindheit, an die vielen Märchen, in denen Hexen und Zauberer stets auf der Seite des Bösen stehen. Doch genau diese scheinbar skrupellosen Leute haben in der Sylvesternacht unter Einsatz ihres Lebens die Menge vor grausamen Kreaturen, so genannten Dementoren und sogar Riesen verteidigt. Geschöpfe, die wir dachten, dass es sie nur im Reich der Sagen und Legenden geben würde oder von denen uns nicht einmal die Existenz bekannt ist.

Wir haben heute die Chance unsere Vorstellung von Zauberern zu überdenken. Behilflich möchte uns dabei der gegenwärtige Minister für Zauberei sein, Mr. Arthur Weasley.

R: Mr. Weasley, schön dass sie sich die Zeit nehmen, um mit uns zu sprechen.

Mr. W.: Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Es ist schön, dass sie mir endlich die Gelegenheit geben mit ein paar von diesen engstirnigen Vorurteilen aufzuräumen.

R: Wieso hat die magische Gemeinschaft sich bisher vor uns verborgen gehalten?

Mr. W.: Na, das liegt doch auf der Hand. Nach den Hexenverfolgungen im Mittelalter hatten wir Angst, dass das Gleiche wieder passieren könnte. Und es hat sich ja auch gezeigt, dass wir mit unseren Befürchtungen da gar nicht so falsch lagen.

R: Die Menschen haben eben immer Angst gegenüber Dingen, die sie nicht verstehen. Zauberei ist etwas so unglaubliches. Gibt es irgendwelche Grenzen. Ich meine, was können sie alles mit Magie tun und was nicht.

Mr. W.: Nun ja, es gibt schon Grenzen, aber eigentlich recht wenige. Wir können zum Beispiel keine Toten wieder zum Leben erwecken oder so was. Und nur ganz wenige sehr sehr mächtige Zauberer haben es bisher geschafft, den Tod zu überlisten oder nach belieben echtes Gold zu zaubern. Aber so im Alltag machen wir eigentlich fast alles mit Magie. Putzen, Kochen und so.

R: Wie sieht dann das Haus eines Durchschnittzauberers aus. Elektrische Geräte wird man dort wohl vergeblich suchen. Sie benötigen sie ja nicht, wenn ich das eben richtig verstanden habe.

Mr. W.: Zaubererhäuser unterscheiden sich nicht sehr von Muggelhäusern. Außer, dass es dort keinen Strom gibt und die meisten Zauberer, wie Sie ja richtig vermutet haben, halt auch deshalb keinerlei elektrische Geräte haben. Außer diejenigen, die unter Muggeln aufgewachsen sind. Von denen haben ein paar einen Fernseher oder wie heißt das Ding noch einen Viseodekoder.

R: Sie meinen sicher einen Videorekorder.

Mr. W.: Genau, dieses Ding mit dem man Filme aufnimmt. Hinten mit Stecker. Sie müssen wissen, ich sammle Stecker.

R.: Mr. Weasley, was meinten Sie vorhin, als Sie Muggel sagten?

Mr. W.: Das ist unser Wort für nichtmagische Menschen. Es ist ein komischer Ausdruck, aber was soll man machen. Irgendein Wirrkopf vor dreihundert Jahren hat sich das Wort ausgedacht und seit dem heißen Muggel nun mal so.

R.: Und was meinen Sie damit, dass Zauberer auch manchmal unter Muggeln aufwachsen. Ich dachte, dass die Zauberergemeinschaft von der unseren völlig abgeschirmt lebt.

Mr. W.: Na, dafür sind wir dann doch ein bisschen wenige. In unserer Gemeinschaft gibt es nur ein paar wenige Familien, deren Mitglieder nur aus Zauberern bestehen. Die meisten Ehen sind inzwischen Mischehen zwischen Magiern und Nichtmagiern. Außerdem gibt es auch immer wieder Zauberer und Hexen, die Kinder von zwei Muggeln sind. Zauberei ist zwar mehr oder weniger vererblich, aber es gibt eben auch wieder solche Fälle. Umgedreht kommt es aber auch vor, dass zwei magische Menschen einen Muggel als Kind haben, das nennen wir dann einen Squip.

R: Dann sind unsere Gesellschaften wohl doch mehr vernetzt, als wir alle annahmen. Aber wie konnten Sie bisher nicht nur ihre Existenz, sondern auch die Existenz von sogenannten Fabelwesen wie Riesen Geheimhalten. Gibt es denn noch mehr Fabelwesen auch in Wirklichkeit? Und was sind diese Dementoren eigentlich für Kreaturen?"

Mr. W.: Um das Letzte gleich zuerst zu beantworten, Dementoren sind mit die übelsten Kreaturen, die wir kennen. Sie saugen alles Glück und jeden frohen Gedanken aus dir heraus und dir bleiben dann nur noch deine schrecklichsten Erinnerungen und Gedanken und wenn sie können, dann saugen sie ihrem Opfer die Seele aus. Einfach furchtbar. Das einzige, was da hilft, das sind Patronus Zauber. Das sind die weißen Gestalten gewesen, die die Leute auf der Sylvesterparty gesehen haben. Dementoren selbst können von Muggeln nicht gesehen werden. Und ja, es gibt noch mehr Fabelwesen. Die Wesen, die man bei euch so in Fabeln kennt, existieren eigentlich alle, und dann gibt es noch einige mehr. Und wenn ein Muggel dann durch Zufall doch einmal einem Drachen über den Weg gelaufen ist, dann haben wir halt sein Gedächtnis etwas geändert. Der Arme wäre doch sonst sofort in die Irrenanstalt eingeliefert worden.

R.: Da mögen Sie Recht haben. Ich kann ja jetzt noch kaum glauben, dass es auch Drachen geben soll. Mit den Dementoren sind wir auch schon beim eigentlichen Grund unseres Interviews. Würden Sie uns bitte aufklären, wie es dazu kommt, dass einige magische Menschen förmlich Amok laufen und unser Land nun schon seit Monaten mit Terror überziehen.

Mr. W.: Nun ja, da gibt es einen bösen Zauberer, er ist so böse, dass nur wenige wagen auch nur seinen Namen auszusprechen. Wir bezeichnen ihn nur mit Du-weißt-schon-wer. Jedenfalls versucht dieser die Macht an sich zu reißen. Wir führen jetzt seit Jahren Krieg gegen ihn. Zwischendurch dachten wir eigentlich, dass er bereits besiegt wäre, aber damit lagen wir offensichtlich falsch. Seit etwa zweieinhalb Jahren ist er jedenfalls wieder da.

R: Aber wenn dies ein Krieg zwischen Zauberern ist, wieso dann die Anschläge auf uns Nichtmagier?

Mr. W.: Nun, zum einen macht es Du-weißt-schon-wem einfach Spaß Leute, vor allem Nichtmagier, zu quälen. Und dann denken wir, dass es ein reines Ablenkungsmanöver war. Wir hatten die letzten Monate so viel damit zu tun, zu versuchen neue Anschläge zu verhindern oder die Wogen mit den Muggeln wieder halbwegs zu glätten, dass wir kaum Zeit hatten Todesser, so heißen die Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wer, zu jagen und festzunehmen.

R: Mr. Weasley, ich muss zugeben, dass ich noch dutzende von Fragen hätte, aber wie man aus der letzten Antwort ja bereits heraushören konnte, ist ihre Zeit sehr begrenzt und so freut es mich, dass Sie dennoch die Zeit gefunden haben, zumindest einige Fragen zu beantworten. Ich bedanke mich für das Gespräch.

Mr. W.: Bitte, bitte, wenn Sie noch weitere Fragen haben, können wir das gerne wiederholen.

R: Das würde mich sehr freuen. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Weasley.

Mr. W.: Auf Wiedersehen.

Hermine legte die Zeitung weg. „Jetzt wissen die Muggel wenigstens über das Wichtigste schon mal bescheid.", erklärte Ron. „Da muss ich dir ausnahmsweise sogar mal zustimmen.", meinte Hermine. „Ob Mr. Weasley jetzt auch im Fernsehen auftritt?", überlegte Caroline. „Das sollte er. Mit dem Fernsehen erreicht er viel mehr Leute als mit der Times.", sagte Hermine. „Mr. Weasley in einem Fernsehstudio, das stelle ich mir sehr lustig vor.", kommentierte Harry. „Wieso?", fragte Ron. „Na, so versessen wie dein Vater auf alles ist, was mit Muggeln und am besten noch mit Elektrizität zu tun hat, muss so ein Fernsehstudio doch ein großes Schlaraffenland sein.", klärte Harry ihn auf. „Ach so!", brummte Ron. „Dann fehlt nur noch, dass Reportagen über das Leben einer ganz normalen Zaubererfamilie gedreht werden.", meinte Caroline.

TBC


	23. Klein Sirius

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo,

nein, die drei Wochen sind noch nicht rum. Aber ich muss zugeben, drei Wochen sind wirklich verdammt lang. Deshalb hatte ich halt doch ein einsehen und es gibt heute schon das nächste Kapitel.

Ich hab den 6. Teil jetzt gelesen und muss zugeben, dass es schwer ist, keinerlei Spoiler zu schreiben. Aber ich werde mich bemühen. Sämtliche neue Fakten werden jedenfalls in dieser FF nicht erscheinen. Es wird alles auf dem Stand von Band 5 bleiben. Es kann natürlich passieren, dass sich ein paar Kleinigkeiten dann doch einschleichen, aber ich hoffe, dass meine Betaleserin da auch ein Auge mit drauf hat.

Vielen Dank! Die Reviewmarke zeigt bereits 50 Reviews an! Sektkorken knallen lässt

Ein guter Anlass noch einmal einen Aufruf an hoffentlich existierende Schwarzleser zu machen: Da unten links ist so ein kleiner lila Knopf. Da drückt man drauf und dann kann man da was reinschreiben. Muss gar nicht viel sein. ;)

Jetzt will ich euch aber nicht länger quälen.

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

Korksie: Den neuen Harry hab ich wirklich genossen. Ich will nichts verraten, deshalb nur so viel: Mir hat er viel viel viel besser gefallen, als der 5. Band. Der Urlaub war auch klasse, nur eben leider gibt es auch in Kroatien Regen. Aber immerhin ist es dabei warm! Ich hoffe du hast besseres Wetter, wenn zelten gehst. Und danke für das Lob wegen dem Interview knuddel. War wiedermal so ne Schnapsidee irgendwann so um Mitternacht, die einfach rauswollte. g Und jetzt noch das wichtigste: ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG noch mal ganz fest knuddelt

siriusisalive: Hab mir bei deinem Nickname fast schon gedacht, dass Sirius auch dein Lieblingscharakter ist. g Das mit den Steckern hat ja auf jeden Fall reingemusst. Ich glaub, dass hätte sonst wirklich gefehlt. ;) Wenn du auf den deutschen Band wartest, möchte ich da jetzt auch gar nichts verraten.

23 Klein Sirius 

Mr. Weasley trat nach seinem Interview in der Times tatsächlich auch noch im Fernsehen auf. Die Macher der Sendung hatten dabei ihre liebe Not mit ihm. Mrs. Weasley hatte ihren Mann zu dem Interview begleitet und berichtete danach völlig entnervt in der nächsten Ordensversammlung. „Ihr könnt euch das gar nicht vorstellen. Arthur hat gestrahlt wie ein Kind, das gerade erfahren hat, dass Weihnachten vorverlegt wurde. Es hat beinahe den ganzen Nachmittag gedauert, bis ich ihn nach dem Interview zum gehen überreden konnte. Das ganze Studio hat er sich erklären lassen. Die Leute waren völlig mit den Nerven fertig.", klagte sie ihr Leid. Die anderen konnten gut mit ihr mitempfinden. Vor allem Marion und Mr. und Mrs. Striker taten die Kameraleute und Produzenten leid. Sie hatten Mr. Weasley schließlich bereits in Aktion erlebt.

Marion berichtete, dass sie nach dem Interview bei den alltäglichen Tratschereien mit den Besitzern ihrer Patienten zwei Reaktionen darauf erlebt hatte. Die einen erklärten, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit das Gefühl hatten, dass das doch nicht alles gewalttätige hirnlose Spinner sein konnten. Das hätte man ja auch an Sylvester gesehen. Gott sei Dank war diese Fraktion in der Mehrheit. Allerdings erklärte ihr der Besitzer eines absolut aggressiv aussehenden Pitbulls, dass man das Gewäsch dieses Ministers von diesen Spinnern nicht glauben dürfe. „Die sind doch nur auf die Weltherrschaft scharf. Und jetzt haben sie unseren Premierminister diesen Saftsack auch schon eingelullt. Eingesperrt gehören die alle", schimpfte er die ganze Zeit während Marion dem Hund nur schnell seine Impfungen gab. „Ich war sehr froh, als dieser Typ endlich wieder draußen war. Ich hätte ihm ja gerne die Meinung gegeigt, aber er gehörte zu der Gattung Mensch, der man lieber nicht im Dunkeln begegnete. Darum hab ich es dann doch lieber gelassen", schloss sie ihren Bericht.

Und wahrscheinlich war dies auch besser so gewesen, wie Remus nur einen Tag später in Nottingham erleben musste. Er hatte an diesem Tag Bereitschaft für den Orden. Gegen Nachmittag traf eine Nachricht mit Fox ein: Randale in vielen englischen Städten, appariere bitte sofort nach Nottingham und nimm Snapes Entwicklung mit. Snapes Entwicklung war ein blaues Gas, von dem schon eine geringe Menge alle Menschen im Umkreis von 500 m einschlafen ließ. Snape war am Morgen da gewesen und hatte ihm ein Fläschchen gebracht. Außerdem war er so gütig gewesen auch eine Flasche voll Immunisierungstrank dazulassen. Dieser machte einen, wie schon der Name sagte, gegen das Gas immun, so dass man nicht gleich mit einschlief.

Remus packte nun die beiden Flaschen ein und apparierte nach Nottingham direkt zum Hauptquartier der Polizei. Dort hatte sich mittlerweile wie in allen britischen Städten das Hauptquartier der Eingreiftruppe bestehend aus Polizei, Militär und nationalem Sicherheitsdienst gebildet. Kaum war Remus erschienen, als ihm auch schon der Einsatzleiter entgegenlief. Jedenfalls sobald er es geschafft hatte seinen Mund wieder zu schließen. Offensichtlich erschienen nicht jeden Tag in seiner Nähe Menschen aus dem Nichts, stellte Remus innerlich amüsiert fest.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Lupin! Sie wurden uns bereits angekündigt. Mein Name ist Mr. High", stellte sich der Einsatzleiter vor. Sie schüttelten gegenseitig Hände. „Guten Tag! Womit haben wir es denn zu tun? Ich erhielt nur eine Nachricht, dass es Randale geben würde.", erkundigte sich Remus. „Randale ist gut, diese verfluchte Bande von Magierhassern. Dabei hat es erst mit einer harmlosen Demonstration angefangen, aber inzwischen Schlagen sie auf ihrem Weg alles kurz und klein. Wir haben schon mehrere verletzte Beamte. Wie können Sie uns denn helfen?", fragte Mr. High hoffnungsvoll.

Remus zog die beiden Flaschen heraus und erklärte deren Wirkung. Mr. High nickte hoffnungsvoll. „Wie lange werden die Leute denn schlafen?", fragte er nach. „So im etwa zwei Stunden. Manche vielleicht etwas kürzer, manche länger.", erklärte Remus. „Und Sie sind sicher, dass das Zeug absolut harmlos ist?", fragte Mr. High weiter. Remus musste sich sehr zusammen nehmen um nicht zu unsicher zu klingen, als er „Absolut sicher!" sagte. Wer wusste schon, was Snape dort hineingemixt hatte. „Sind Sie auch darüber informiert, dass es unter den Demonstranten wahrscheinlich auch viele gibt, die unter einem starken Zauber stehen?", bemerkte Remus. „Ja, das wurde mir mitgeteilt. Ich nehme an, dass Sie diese Zauber wenn möglich brechen werden.", wollte Mr. High wissen. „Exakt!", erklärte Remus knapp. „Gut, dann starten wir jetzt den Einsatz.", erklärte Mr. High. Er begann ein paar Befehle zu brüllen und schon ging's los. Jeder bekam einen kleinen Schluck aus der großen Flasche, ehe er ins Auto stieg.

Zuletzt stieg Remus zu Mr. High in dessen Fahrzeug. Der Konvoi setzte sich in Richtung Innenstadt in Bewegung. Schon von weitem war der Lärm zu hören, den die Demonstranten machten. An der Mauer der Polizisten angekommen, sah Remus, dass es nur etwa dreihundert Menschen waren, die hier randalierten. Er hatte mit mehr gerechnet, aber er dankte Gott, dass es nicht mehr waren. So würde das Gas wenigstens reichen. Kaum ausgestiegen, holte er das Fläschchen aus der Tasche, zückte den Zauberstab und ließ dieses in die Mitte des Platzes schweben. Dort ließ er es einfach fallen. Das Fläschchen zerbarst und der blaue Rauch breitete sich aus. Sofort fielen die ersten Menschen um, wo sie standen. Nur Sekunden später schliefen alle, auch die Polizistenmauer. Remus musste Schmunzeln.

Sie standen immer noch Schulter an Schulter auf ihre Schutzschilder gestützt. Eine große schnarchende Mauer. Das nächste Mal gaben Sie den Herren und Damen wohl lieber auch etwas von dem Gegenmittel.

Remus machte sich an die Arbeit. Schnell fand er heraus, dass fast alle hier auf dem Platz unter dem Imperius Fluch standen. Er krempelte die Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch und begann bei einem nach dem anderen den Gegenzauber zu sprechen. Er brauchte fast die gesamten zwei Stunden, bis er durch war. Er fand dabei heraus, dass man auch mehrere Menschen gleichzeitig entfluchen konnte, aber bei mehr als fünf hörte es dann auf. Als die Menschen dann wieder zu sich kamen, waren sie völlig verwirrt. Der Krisenstab hatte inzwischen Ärzte hergebracht, die sich nun um die verunsicherten Menschen kümmerten. Einigen fehlte sogar die Erinnerung an die letzten Tage bis Wochen. Völlig erschöpft apparierte Remus nach Hause in den Wolfsbau zurück. Den Rest würden die Muggel auch alleine schaffen.

Die gewalttätigen Demonstrationen dauerten noch die ganze Woche an. Jedoch wurden es jedes Mal weniger Menschen. Das Schlafgas war ihre Rettung. Sie hätten sonst niemals so viele Menschen so schnell von dem Imperius Fluch befreien können. Dann hörte es auf und es wurde ruhig in Britannien. Richtig ruhig. Der Orden war sich einig. Voldemort hatte die Muggel aufgegeben. Offensichtlich brauchte er sie nicht mehr. Doch sie gaben sich keinen Illusionen hin. Deshalb würden die Anschläge nicht aufhören. Voldemort benötigte nur keine Muggel mehr dafür. Er hatte wohl genug Anhänger zusammen. Sein Ablenkungsmanöver war aufgegangen. Und nicht nur Anhänger hatte er in den vergangenen Monaten gesammelt. Die letzen Demonstrationen hatte Voldemort auch nicht ungenutzt gelassen, wie sie nur zu schnell feststellen mussten.

Dumbledores Prophezeiung bezüglich der Riesen bewahrheitete sich und zwar schneller als alle gedacht hatten. Sie hatten gehofft, erst einmal Ruhe vor den Riesen zu haben. Doch Voldemort hatte die Randale dazu genutzt, die Riesen unbemerkt wieder ins Land zu schmuggeln. Sirius saß gerade in einer freien Stunde am Nachmittag über einer Arbeit der Viertklässler, als vor ihm eine Feder von Fox und eine Rolle Pergament in der Luft erschienen. Darauf standen nur vier Worte: Riesen greifen Leicester an. Sofort war Sirius auf den Beinen und im Kamin. Nur wenige Augenblicke später kam er bei Remus an, der ihn schon erwartete. „Dann wollen wir mal!", erklärte dieser. „Geh schon mal vor! Ich bringe erst noch Marion in Sicherheit, dann komm ich sofort nach.", entgegnete Sirius gehetzt. Remus, der sich dies bereits gedacht hatte, nickte nur zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, reichte Sirius wortlos den Eierbecher und apparierte in die Innenstadt. Auch Sirius verschwand sofort.

Er apparierte direkt in Marions Behandlungszimmer, wo er sie mit einem Patienten und dessen Herrchen fast zu tote erschreckte. Das Meerschweinchen begann wie am Spieß zu quietschen und machte auf die Pritsche. Sein Herrchen dagegen starrte mit großen Augen und offenem Mund Sirius an und war wie versteinert. Marion fragte erschrocken: „Was ist denn passiert?" „Marion, ich bringe dich sofort nach Hause. Riesen greifen die Stadt an. Ich will dich erst in Sicherheit wissen, ehe ich hinappariere.", erklärte er möglichst ruhig. Er zog den Eierbecher aus der Tasche und hielt ihn Marion auffordernd hin. Dem Mann mit dem Meerschweinchen rief er noch zu: „Sie bleiben am besten hier drinnen!", ehe er den Portschlüssel aktivierte. Zu Hause im Wolfsbau gab er Marion nur noch schnell einen Kuss, ehe er weiter in die Innenstadt apparierte. Marion sah ängstlich auf die Stelle, wo er gerade noch gestanden hatte. Sie hatte jedes Mal Angst, wenn er für den Orden unterwegs war.

Sirius apparierte aufs Geradewohl ins Stadtzentrum und landete auch prompt mitten in der Gefechtszone. Die Muggelsoldaten des Einsatzkommandos beschossen die Riesen bereits, jedoch prallten die Kugeln ohne Wirkung ab. Die Szenerie erinnerte ihn an diesen alten Godzilla und King Kong Film den er neulich bei Marion gesehen hatte. Damals hatten die beiden sich fast tot gelacht wegen der schlechten Filme. Jetzt in real gab es jedoch nichts mehr zu Lachen. Bei den abprallenden Kugeln fluchte Sirius innerlich. Bei Abprallzaubern funktionierten die Portschlüssel nicht. „Sirius, hier rüber!", schrie Shaklebolt zu ihm herüber. Sirius rannte zu den anderen in Deckung. Diese war auch bitter nötig, denn die Riesen warfen nach ihnen mit allen, was ihnen in die Finger kam. Autos, sogar Lkws, Laternen flogen ihnen um die Ohren. Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Was ist mit dem Schlafgas?", schrie Sirius. „Funktioniert nicht! Haben wir gleich als erstes ausprobiert, aber die sind immun dagegen.", schrie Shaklebolt durch den Lärm zurück. Sirius dachte nach und kam schnell zu einem Schluss. Zuerst einmal mussten sie sich in Sicherheit bringen, also rief er: „Clipeus!" Ein großes Schutzschild mit einer Spannweite von 10 m bildete sich, an dem die Gegenstände abprallten. Weitere Auroren folgten seinem Beispiel, so dass sie bald eine geschlossene Schutzmauer vor sich hatten. Beide Gruppen Riesen und Zauberer standen sich also nun von Abprallzaubern geschützt gegenüber.

In Sirius Gehirn arbeitete es fieberhaft. Was sollten sie jetzt nur tun? Die Riesen kamen ihnen langsam näher. Schnell begriffen sie, dass sie mit ihren Wurfgeschossen nichts mehr anrichten konnten. Stattdessen schlugen sie auf ihrem Weg mit ihren Keulen alles kurz und klein. Dann hatte es der erste Riese bis zu der Schutzwand geschafft. Sie mussten nun leider feststellen, dass dieser einen Riesen nicht aufhalten konnte. Der Riese schüttelte sich nur kurz und hob drohend seine Keule, um sie auf den vor ihm stehenden Muggelpanzer sausen zu lassen.

Die Zauberer waren verzweifelt. Sie hatten bereits seit ihrer Ankunft sämtliche Schock- und Antischildzauber versucht. Die Portschlüssel funktionierten auch nicht. Es war zum verrückt werden. Sirius war hin- und hergerissen. Er wusste, dass es noch einen Zauber gab, wusste aber auch um die Folgen. Er hatte schließlich die toten Wichtel gesehen und er hatte keine Zweifel, dass bei den Riesen genau das gleiche geschehen würde. Sie würden sterben.

Als jedoch der erste Riese den Schutzwall durchbrach und begann auf die Soldaten einzuschlagen, blieb ihm keine Wahl mehr.

Er rief zu Shaklebolt hinüber: „Übernimm du den Schutzschild für mich!" Shaklebolt gehorchte und Sirius ließ den Zauber fallen. Dann atmete er noch einmal tief durch und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Riesen. Dann schrie er den Zauber, der ihnen vermutlich als einziges noch helfen konnte. Der Riese stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. Verwundert sah er sich um. Dann zuerst ganz langsam, fast schon wie in Zeitlupe, und schließlich immer schneller, begann er wie ein gefällter Baum umzufallen. Die anderen Riesen sahen ihren Kameraden geschockt an. Sie hatten sich absolut sicher gefühlt. Das Erstaunen wandelte sich jedoch zuerst in Furcht und schließlich in hemmungslose Wut. Sie griffen mit verbitterter Härte an. Kein Zögern war mehr zu spüren. Aber auch die Zauberer fackelten nicht lange. Die Auroren kannten nun den Zauber und sie zögerten nicht, ihn einzusetzen. Ein Riese nach dem anderen lag tot auf dem Platz. Sirius beobachtete mit Tränen in den Augen, wie einer nach dem anderen fiel. Er selbst hatte seinen Zauberstab gesenkt und verfolgte alles nur noch wie in Trance. Wieso nur gaben die Riesen nicht auf. Sie sahen doch, dass sie keine Chance hatten.

Verdammt, dass waren die letzten europäischen Riesen und er hatte den Grundstein für ihre Ausrottung gelegt. Er hasste Voldemort dafür, dass er ihn dazu gezwungen hatte. Erst als nur noch wenige übrig waren, verschwanden sie plötzlich alle mit einem riesigen Knall im nichts. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchlief Sirius. Offensichtlich wollte Voldemort nicht alle Riesen auf einmal verlieren. Sirius war sich jedoch auch diesmal sicher, dass die Riesen wiederkommen würden. Ein Triumphgefühlt wie bei den anderen wollte sich bei ihm jedenfalls nicht einstellen. Der Platz bot ein trauriges Bild. Mehrere riesige Gestallten, die völlig reglos dalagen. Hoffentlich würden sie noch eine andere Lösung finden.

Harry bekam die Randale und erneuten Angriffe nur am Rande mit. Ginny forderte sie nun beinahe jeden Abend. Schließlich sollten sie das Spiel gegen Huffelpuff, das Ende Januar angesetzt war, gewinnen. Harry war es eigentlich nur Recht, auch wenn seine Hausaufgaben darunter doch sehr litten, war es doch Zeit, die er mit Caroline verbringen konnte. Er liebte es, sie beim Fliegen zu beobachten. Wie sie so angespannt und konzentriert auf dem Besen saß, den Schläger in der Hand. Wie der Wind durch ihr Haar blies. Ihre Augen funkelten und strahlten immer während dem Spiel. Zwischendurch warf sie ihm immer wieder lächelnd einen kurzen Blick zu. Ginny musste die beiden immer wieder ermahnen sich auf das Training zu konzentrieren und war schon ziemlich genervt.

Sie hatte bereits gedroht, Kirke und Slope wieder ins Team zu holen, wenn die beiden sich nicht zusammenrissen. Harry nahm diese Drohungen jedoch nicht weiter ernst. Caroline war einfach zu gut und Kirke und Slope einfach zu schlecht. Einmal, als Ginny wieder eine ihrer Schimpfanfälle bekam, flogen die beiden sogar demonstrativ in die Mitte des Quidditchstadions und küssten sich bestimmt 5 Minuten lang, bis Ginny endlich entnervt mit dem Schimpfen aufhörte. ‚Teenager!', dachte sich Madame Hooch, die wie immer das Training amüsiert überwachte.

Auch während dem Spiel mussten sich Harry und Caroline ein paar Sprüche gefallen lassen. Als Caroline einen Klatscher knapp verfehlte, rief Dean Thomas durch das magische Megaphone: „Striker sollte sich lieber auf die Klatscher konzentrieren als auf Potter!" Fast schon aus Trotz fing Harry den Schnatz bereits wenige Sekunden nach dieser Bemerkung und Gryffindor gewann damit bereits nach 24 Minuten ein bis dahin durchaus ausgeglichenes Spiel mit 220 zu 60.

Feiernd zog die Gryffindormanschaft nach dem Spiel in die Umkleidekabine. Der Rest des Hauses bereitete schon einmal die obligatorische Party im Turm vor. Seamus hatte sich gerade wieder nach dem Duschen angezogen und Ron und Harry hatten nur ihre Hosen an, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog und Caroline herein kam. „Was soll das!", schrie Ron und warf ihr sein nasses Handtuch entgegen ehe er schnell seinen Pullover überzog. Das nasse Handtuch traf Caroline mitten ins Gesicht und ließ sie laut Fluchen: „Was braucht ihr auch so lange?", schimpfte sie los, „Ich wollte nur Harry abholen." „Wir wissen, dass du nicht wegen uns kommst, los Ron, komm schon! Wir gehen!", damit zog Seamus Ron hinaus, ehe dieser zurückgiften konnte. „Und wenn du unsere muskulösen Körper gebührend bestaunen möchtest, dann musst du das nächste Mal schon etwas eher kommen.", rief er im Hinausgehen noch Caroline zu.

Caroline wurde puderrot und streckte ihm die Zunge raus, worauf Seamus nur schnell lachend die Tür zuzog. Offensichtlich wollte er einer Handtuchattacke entgehen. Harry hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen und zog nun auch schnell seinen Pullover an.

Caroline kam zu ihm herüber. „Die beiden sind doch einfach nur doof!", kommentierte sie das gerade geschehene. Innerlich musste Harry ihr absolut recht geben. Vor allem Ron schien einfach nur eifersüchtig zu sein. Aber Harry ließ diese Gedanken nicht wirklich an sich heran. Ihm wurde gerade die Situation bewusst. Sie waren beide, seit sie zurück in Hogwarts waren, zum ersten Mal wieder wirklich völlig alleine. Im Schloss war immer jemand um sie herum. Auch Caroline lächelte Harry schüchtern an. Ihr schien gerade dasselbe klar geworden zu sein.

Nur als gemütlich konnte man die Umkleidekabine auch nicht gerade bezeichnen, aber Harry zog sie dem vollen Gemeinschaftsraum jetzt auf jeden Fall vor. Fast magnetisch angezogen nahmen sie sich gegenseitig in die Arme und ließen sich auf die Bank sinken. Nach Reden war ihnen wirklich nicht zu Mute. Geredet hatten sie in den letzten Wochen genug. Sie hielten sich gegenseitig im Arm und strahlten sich an. Harry sah Caroline tief in die Augen. Sie begannen sich zärtlich zu küssen und Harrys Hände begannen fast schon von allein über Carolines Rücken zu streicheln. Eine Hand wollte gerade frech unter ihrem Pullover verschwinden, als die Tür aufsprang.

Madame Hooch stand dort und holte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, erst einmal tief Luft. Harry und Caroline waren erschrocken auseinander gerutscht und sahen sehr schuldig aus. Dann sagte sie nur: „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" „Aber", begann Harry. Doch Madame Hooch erstickte jeden Protest im Keim. „Wissen Sie eigentlich wie lange ich nach Ihnen gesucht habe? Ihnen ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass die Sicherheitsbestimmungen nicht aufgehoben wurden. Ich muss Sie hinüber ins Schloss bringen. Also los jetzt." So scheuchte sie die beiden, die missmutig neben ihr hertrotteten, zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie auch schon vermisst worden waren.

Am Montag nach dem Spiel saßen alle gemütlich beim Frühstück, als wie jeden Morgen die Posteulen herein flogen. Wie so oft war auch eine für Sirius darunter, wie Harry bemerkte. Er beachtete Sirius nicht weiter und widmete sich wieder dem Frühstück. So entging ihm, wie Sirius beim Lesen des Briefes immer breiter zu grinsen begann. Doch dann geschah etwas, das niemand in der Großen Halle ignorieren konnte.

Sirius hatte den Brief mit seinem Zauberstab geöffnet und diesen danach in der Hand behalten. Als er immer breiter grinste und weiter las, schoss plötzlich ein wahres Feuerwerk aus dem Ende des Zauberstabes hervor. Professor McGonagall eilte sofort zu ihm hinüber. Doch noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, war Sirius auch schon aufgesprungen und hatte sie umarmt und einmal im Kreis gedreht, ehe er sie wieder absetzte.

Professor McGonagall immer noch sprachlos, sah zu, wie Sirius sich auf den Weg aus der Großen Halle machte und dabei als nächstes Opfer Professor Flitwick umarmte. Snape konnte sich gerade noch retten, indem er einen Schritt zurücksprang und Sirius einen finsteren Blick zuwarf. Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. War Sirius verrückt geworden. Er verschlang schnell den Rest seines Frühstücks und eilte zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Kaum hatte er das Klassenzimmer betreten, als er sich auch schon in einer Umarmung wieder fand, die im die Luft abdrückte.

„Sirius, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mich atmen zu lassen und mir, statt mich umzubringen, zu sagen, was eigentlich los ist?", keuchte Harry hervor. Sirius ließ Harry los und eröffnete diesem freudestrahlend: „Entschuldige, aber du wirst es nicht glauben, Harry." „Was werde ich nicht glauben?", fragte dieser ungeduldig nach. „Marion ist schwanger. Ich werde Vater!", rief Sirius überglücklich. „Das glaub ich jetzt nicht. Ich bekomme einen kleinen Bruder?", fragte Harry völlig perplex nach. Sirius nickte nur über das ganze Gesicht strahlend. Leider konnten sie sich nicht weiter unterhalten, da der Rest der Klasse inzwischen eintraf.

Sirius konnte es kaum abwarten, bis an diesem Tag seine letzte Unterrichtsstunde vorbei war. Er ging nicht einmal zum Abendessen, sondern eilte sofort von seinem Klassenzimmer in sein Büro, von wo aus er mit Flohpulver in den Wolfsbau reiste. Remus, der gerade in der Küche beim Abendessen saß, sah erschrocken auf, als Sirius aus dem Kamin gestolpert kam. „Ist was passiert?", fragte er hastig. „Nein, im Gegenteil, heute ist der schönste Tag in meinem Leben.", rief ihm Sirius nur zu, ehe er sofort weiter apparierte.

Sekunden später tauchte er im Flur von Marions Wohnung wieder auf. „Marion!", rief er. Sofort kam Fred schwanzwedelnd auf ihn zugeschossen. „Na, mein kleiner, wo ist denn dein Frauchen?", fragte er den Terrier fröhlich. Als ob dieser verstanden hätte, rannte er in das Wohnzimmer zurück, gefolgt von Sirius. Dort saß Marion in eine Decke gekuschelt da und hatte wohl gerade ferngesehen. Jetzt sah sie ihn mit großen Augen und schüchtern lächelnd an. Sirius bemerkte dies jedoch nur am Rande. Er stürmte zu ihr, zog sie in seine Arme und gab ihr einen langen glücklichen Kuss.

„Sirius, ich bekomme keine Luft!", befreite sich Marion schließlich. „Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben, Marion. Ich freu mich so. Aber wie?", meinte Sirius. „Nun ja, ohne Verhütung soll das vorkommen.", entgegnete Marion schief lächelnd. Sirius schlug sich innerlich. Und er hielt Harry Vorträge darüber. Marion holte tief Luft und stellte Sirius schließlich die Frage, die ihr seit sie den Brief losgeschickt hatte, im Magen lag: „Bist du böse?" „Wie könnte ich? Ich freu mich so, Marion. Hattest du Angst, dass ich anders reagieren könnte?", fragte er sie verdutzt. „Nur ein ganz kleines bisschen. Wir sind schließlich doch erst seit einem halben Jahr zusammen und dann werd ich gleich schwanger. Ich kenn da so einige Typen, die total ausgerastet wären.", erklärte Marion zögernd.

Sirius nahm ihre Hände in die seinen und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Dann sind das einfach nur Idioten. Marion ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben. Mir ist, als ob wir schon Ewigkeiten zusammen wären und ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt sofort mit nach Hogwarts nehmen und nicht mehr nach Hause lassen.", sagte Sirius und man spürte, dass die Worte ihm direkt aus dem Herzen sprachen. Marion küsste Sirius glücklich. „Du, Sirius, wird unser Kind auch Zaubern können?", wollte Marion wissen, als sie sich endlich voneinander gelöst hatten. „Das nehme ich doch stark an.", erklärte Sirius. „Und wenn nicht? Wärst du dann sehr enttäuscht?", fragte Marion vorsichtig. „Nein!", beeilte sich Sirius zu sagen, was ihm aber einen bohrenden Blick von Marion einbrachte, „Nun ja, ein bisschen wahrscheinlich schon, aber egal ob es zaubern kann oder nicht, es ist mein Kind und ich werde es lieben." Marion lächelte. Das hatte sie hören wollen.

„Seit wann weist du es?", fragte Sirius nun seinerseits. „Mir wurde seit Weihnachten immer wieder morgens schlecht und dann waren meine Tage bereits seit langem überfällig. Vorgestern war ich dann beim Arzt, er hat mir bestätigt, dass ich wirklich schwanger bin.", berichtete Marion.

„Und da sagst du nichts?", schmollte Sirius. „Ich wollte mir erst sicher sein.", sagte Marion entschieden. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Daran konnte er jetzt eh nichts mehr ändern. „Weiß Harry schon Bescheid?", wollte Marion nun wissen. „Das ließ sich kaum vor ihm verheimlichen.", entgegnete Sirius grinsend, da er gerade an seinen Auftritt beim Frühstück denken musste. Marion sah ihn fragend an. Ihr Blick sagte eindeutig: „Wie, das hatte sich nicht verheimlichen lassen?" Jedoch entweder bemerkte Sirius dies nicht, oder er ignorierte es einfach.

Fürsorglich und zärtlich schob er eine Hand unter die Decke und unter ihren Pullover und legte sie auf Marions Bauch. Natürlich war noch nichts zu spüren. Das Kind war noch zu klein. Jedoch spürte Sirius sofort eine tiefe Verbundenheit mit dem kleinen Wesen, das da heranwuchs. Sein Gesicht nahm einen verträumten lächelnden Ausdruck an. Die Augen strahlten. Es war, als ob dieses kleine Wesen in Sekunden auch den letzten Rest des gehetzten Ausdruckes aus ihnen vertrieben hätte. Auch die Müdigkeit war gewichen. Man spürte förmlich wie das Glück aus Sirius heraus quoll. Ein unsichtbarer Strom aus Energie schien zwischen Sirius und dem Kind zu strömen. „Sie ist eindeutig magisch.", erklärte er schließlich und Marion sah ihn erstaunt an. „Sie?", fragte sie mit offenem Mund. „Ja, sie!", sagte Sirius zwinkernd.

(AN: Ich weiß, dass Babys nach einem Monat noch nicht wirklich mehr als ein großer Haufen Zellen sind, aber wer sagt denn, dass dieses kleine Wesen dann nicht auch schon Persönlichkeit hat und ob er oder sie ist da ja auf jeden Fall schon genetisch bestimmt.)

TBC

Und nicht vergessen ein klitzekleines Review dazulassen. lieb schaut Bin diesmal besonders gespannt auf eure Reaktionen. g

Bis nächste Woche dann.

LG

Pemaroth


	24. Reaktionen

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo!

Wieder eine Woche rumgebracht und eine höchst stressige noch dazu. Bei mir zuhause ist der Renovierungswahn ausgebrochen. Gott sei Dank ist das jetzt auch wieder rum.

Dafür wird es jetzt mit dem Weltjugendtag so richtig ernst. Donnerstag fangen die Tage der Begegnung an und es kommen Mädels aus Rumänien, Ungarn und Österreich zu uns in die Pfarrei. Und das Wochenende drauf fahr ich dann nach Köln, leider nur das Wochenende, aber immerhin besser als gar nicht. Wenn einer von euch zufällig auch dort sein sollte, meldet euch doch mal.

Aber ich hoffe, dass das mit dem Kapitel nächsten Sonntag trotzdem klappen wird.

Ich wollte das Kapitel eigentlich schon gestern online stellen, aber leider hat die Technik total gestreikt.

Ich war ja ganz baff. Es haben sich doch glatt zwei „Schwarzleser" geoutet. freu

Jetzt weiß ich immerhin, dass ich doch nicht nur zwei Leser hab. g

Wie immer natürlich Danke an meine Betaleserin und viel Spaß mit Kapitel 24, diesmal etwas ruhiger wie die letzten. Die Leute brauchen auch mal eine kleine Verschnaufpause.

Korksie: Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Durch die Verspätung hab ich doch noch gleich ein Review von dir zum letzten Kapitel bekommen. Hatte also doch auch was gutes. g Jetzt muss ich aber bald auch mal deine Geschichte lesen. schäm Ich komm zurzeit auch zu gar nichts. frustriert ist Zelten im Regen ist wirklich nicht so toll. In Kroatien war es nach dem Regen wenigstens nachmittags dann wieder so heiß, dass man ins Meer zum Baden konnte, dass wirst du in München wohl kaum erlebt haben. Und München ist wirklich toll. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie oft ich schon da war. Fürs nächste Mal ein kleiner Geheimtipp: Wenn du Riesenschnitzel mit einer großen Portion Pommes für nur 5 Euro möchtest, musst du nur nach Hofholding fahren. (Gleich neben München) Die Dinger sind so groß, dass es bei mir das letzte mal noch für zwei Brotzeiten gereicht hat. g

siriusisalive: Sirius hatte es wirklich verdient, dass ihm mal was richtig Gutes passiert. Da muss ich dir absolut recht geben.

Kronkorken: Gleich beim ersten Review so ein dickes Lob. strahl Mir hat der fünfte Band auch nicht wirklich gefallen. Und nicht nur wegen dem Schluss. Aber freu dich auf den 6. Der hat mich etwas versöhnt. Zwar in einer Hinsicht nicht, aber er ist finde ich wieder so gut wie die anderen vier Bände. Und ich kann J.K. auch immer noch nicht verzeihen. Das hatte Sirius einfach nicht verdient! schnief

franzi: Noch ein geouteter Schwarzleser. Danke für das große Lob.

Reaktionen 

Es war schon spät, als Sirius wieder zurück in den Wolfsbau kam, um von dort durch den Kamin zurück nach Hogwarts zu reisen. Remus hatte offensichtlich auf ihn gewartet. „So, jetzt aber raus mit der Sprache! Was ist passiert!", platzte es aus ihm heraus, kaum dass Sirius erschienen war. Remus betrachtete seinen Freund amüsiert. Die Neugier musste schon sehr groß gewesen sein. Der letzte Vollmond war erst vor zwei Tagen gewesen und Remus sah immer noch furchtbar blass und müde aus. Normalerweise war Remus an solchen Tagen fast alles egal und er ging früh zu Bett. Sirius spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, Moony noch etwas zu ärgern, hatte dann aber doch Erbarmen mit ihm.

„Ich habe heute Morgen einen Brief von Marion bekommen. Du wirst es nicht glauben. Sie ist schwanger.", sprudelte es also schließlich aus Sirius heraus. Remus starrte Sirius zuerst verdutzt an. Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er hatte sich alles Mögliche vorgestellt, aber das mit Sicherheit nicht. Ein breites strahlendes Lächeln zog über sein müdes Gesicht. Gleichzeitig sprang er auf und umarmte Sirius freudig. „Das muss aber gefeiert werden.", erklärte er bestimmt, „Außerdem hab ich auch noch etwas mit euch zu besprechen. Wie wär's also, wenn ihr alle nächsten Sonntag zum Essen hierher kommt."

Jetzt war es an Sirius verdutzt zu sein. „Was hast du denn mit uns allen zu besprechen?", wollte er auch sofort neugierig wissen. „Das erfährst du am Sonntag.", sagte Remus nur. Es machte ihm sichtlich Spaß, Sirius so zu quälen. Sirius blickte Moony mit seinem besten Hundeblick an. Remus ließ sich jedoch nicht erbarmen und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann verwandelte sich Sirius in Schnuffel, schließlich bekam er in seiner Animagusgestalt einen noch viel besseren Hundeblick in. Monny lachte jedoch nur und meine: „Nichts da, Tatze, du erfährst es wie alle anderen auch am Sonntag. Und jetzt mach, dass du nach Hogwarts kommst. Deine Schüler wollen schließlich morgen früh einen ausgeschlafenen Lehrer." Sirius verwandelte sich zurück, musterte Remus noch einmal von oben bis unten und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl keinen Sinn haben würde, außer vielleicht... Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab, aber Remus war genauso schnell wie er. In dem Moment, in dem Sirius „Rectus Sempra!" rief, rief Remus auch schon „Protego!". Sirius schnaufte frustriert. „Na gut! Dann also bis Sonntag.", damit verschwand er im Kamin. Schade, dachte er sich, Remus war so kitzlig, so hätte er ihn mit Sicherheit zum reden gebracht.

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen am gleichen Abend bereits am Abendessen, als Caroline und Ginny hinzu kamen. Caroline umarmte Harry von hinten, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn von hinten auf die Wange, ehe sie sich neben ihn auf die Bank setzte. Harry schluckte den Kloßbrocken, den er gerade gekaut hatte, herunter und gab ihr nun ebenfalls einen Kuss. Ron verdrehte die Augen. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihn dieses „Getue", wie er es manchmal nannte, eindeutig nervte.

Von Hermine bekam er für sein Augendrehen jedoch sofort einen Tritt unter dem Tisch und einen bösen Blick. „Au!", entfuhr es Ron, „Was sollte das?" „Ich versteh dich einfach nicht, Ron. Wobei, wenn ich nachdenke ist es eigentlich typisch für dich. Du bist mal wieder einfach eifersüchtig. Es wird Zeit, dass du mal etwas erwachsen wirst.", schimpfte Hermine. Ron war baff. Es war lange her, dass Hermine einen von ihren berühmt-berüchtigten Ausfällen gehabt hatte. Was Ron jedoch am meisten wurmte war, dass sie Recht hatte. „Schon gut, Hermine!", beschwichtigte Harry sie und Ron warf ihm einen teils entschuldigenden, teils dankbaren Blick zu.

Caroline wechselte trotzdem lieber schnell das Thema. „Was war heute Morgen eigentlich in Sirius gefahren? So ausgelassen hab ich ihn ja noch nie gesehen. Er hätte ja fast sogar Snape umarmt und dann dieser verklärte Blick. Er strahlte ja selbst bei uns noch wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und wir hatten ihn in der letzten Stunde.", wollte sie von Harry wissen. „Das haben wir ihn auch schon gefragt, aber bisher haben wir noch keine Antwort von ihm bekommen.", bemerkte Hermine dazu. „Na los jetzt! Spuck's aus!", forderte Ron von Harry. „So wie er gestrahlt hat, hätte man ja meinen können, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer getötet wurde.", spottete Ginny. „Quatsch!", entfuhr es Hermine, „Aber was ist denn jetzt los?"

Harry hob abwehrend die Hände. „Hey, schon gut, es ist ja gar nichts weltbewegendes passiert.", sagte Harry ausweichend. „Dann kannst du uns auch sage, was geschehen ist, Schatz.", sagte Caroline mit einer drohenden und gleichzeitig lieblichen Stimme. „Schon gut! Ich sag's euch ja! Marion ist schwanger."

Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Caroline klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. Es war ein sehr interessanter Anblick, wie Harry fand. Er hätte wohl kaum einen besseren Effekt erzielen können, wenn er ihnen endlich von der Prophezeiung erzählt hätte, dachte er amüsiert. „Wie, Sirius wird Vater?", fragte Ron schließlich baff. „Und das nennst du nichts weltbewegendes?", fragte Hermine kopfschüttelnd und mit aufgeregter Stimme.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, Potter! Der letzte Erbe der Blacks kann nicht so tief gesunken sein, dass er eine Muggel schwängert!", rief eine ölige Stimme hinter Harry in die Halle. Harry drehte sich um und sah Malfoy, kein anderer stand da hinter ihnen und hatte sie belauscht, direkt in die Augen. Es wäre wohl zum Streit gekommen, wenn nicht Professor McGonnagal gekommen wäre. „Mr. Malfoy, sie gehen jetzt besser in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.", scheuchte sie Malfoy davon.

Caroline spürte, dass da irgendetwas mit Harry nicht stimmte und wollte dringend mit ihm reden. Jedoch bis zur Mittagspause am nächsten Tag ergab sich keine wirkliche Gelegenheit mit ihm zu sprechen. Schließlich machte sie den Schritt nach vorne. „Lass uns etwas frische Luft schnappen!", schlug sie vor. Harry war zwar eigentlich nicht danach, es war allein schon viel zu kalt, aber er willigte ein und ließ sich mit in den Innenhof ziehen. Dies war immer noch die einzige Möglichkeit für Schüler ohne Lehrer im Freien zu sein. Wegen der Kälte war der Innenhof menschenleer. Harry fror bereits erbärmlich, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal zwei Minuten heraußen waren, aber er hatte eigentlich keine Lust, wieder nach drinnen zu gehen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, tippte sich und Caroline an und murmelte: „Calido!" Sofort wurde es ihm viel wärmer.

„Nützlicher Zauber! Danke!", sagte Caroline und gab Harry zum Dank einen Kuss. Dann zog sie ihn zu einer kleinen Mauer, wo sich die beiden niederließen. Caroline war nicht, noch um den heißen Brei herumzureden, deshalb kam sie gleich zur Sache. „Harry, was ist denn mit dir los? Seit gestern bist du so abwesend. Was bedrückt dich denn?", fragte sie gerade heraus. Harry seufzte. Auf dieses Gespräch hatte er jetzt eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust. Deshalb schwieg er einfach, aber so schnell ließ Caroline nicht locker. „Geht es um das Baby?", bohrte sie nach. Harry sah hoch. Sein Gesicht hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck zwischen ertappt und erstaunt angenommen. Dann fasste er sich jedoch schnell und entgegnete: „Wie kommst du denn da drauf?"

„Ganz einfach. Du bist seit gestern Morgen so seltsam. Eben seit du weißt, dass Marion schwanger ist.", erklärte Caroline. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und starrte anschließend schweigend vor sich hin. „Was ist denn so schlimm daran, dass Marion schwanger ist?", hackte Caroline nach. „Nichts!", sagte Harry fast schon einen Tick zu schnell. „Ach ja!", kommentierte Caroline dies mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Es ist wirklich nichts!", versuchte es Harry, was von Caroline jedoch sofort unterbrochen wurde. „Bist du vielleicht eifersüchtig?", fragte sie direkt. Harry schüttelte wild den Kopf: „Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?" „War ja nur so eine Vermutung.", sagte Caroline. „Nein, das ist es nicht.", erwiderte Harry bestimmt. „Und was ist es dann?", hackte Caroline nach. So leicht wollte sie sich nicht zufrieden geben. „Es ist eigentlich total doof.", begann Harry sich herauszureden, aber Caroline fiel ihm sofort ins Wort: „Nichts ist so doof, dass du es mir nicht sagen könntest." „Es ist halt, wenn ich die beiden sehen, Marion und Sirius, und jetzt noch das Baby. Das ist wie eine kleine perfekte Familie.", versuchte Harry zu erklären.

„Und du hast das Gefühl nicht wirklich dazuzugehören?", kam es von Caroline und es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hast du das Gefühl, dass Sirius dich nicht mehr wahrnimmt?", fragte sie. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „War er jemals nicht da, wenn du ihn gebraucht hast?", fragte sie weiter. Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Nein, Sirius war immer für ihn da, wenn er ihn brauchte, selbst mitten in der Nacht, dass wusste Harry nur zu gut. „Verstehst du dich nicht mir Marion?", bohrte Caroline weiter. Wieder schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Marion würde vielleicht nie ein Mutterersatz für ihn werden, aber das versuchte sie auch gar nicht zu sein und das fand Harry auch gut so. Sie waren eher so etwas wie Freunde. Keine sonderlich engen vielleicht, dafür kannte Harry Marion im Prinzip noch zu wenig, schließlich war sie mehr mit Sirius allein, als mit der ganzen Familie zusammen, aber dennoch Freunde.

Jetzt hielt es Caroline nicht mehr aus und es brach aus ihr heraus: „Dann versteh ich dich nicht, Harry. Freu dich doch für Sirius. So glücklich hab ich ihn, glaube ich, noch nie gesehen. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du wegen dem Kleinen plötzlich nicht mehr wichtig für ihn sein wirst. Nachdem, was er alles für dich getan hat, solltest du es eigentlich besser wissen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wegen dir Ratten essen würde. Freu dich doch, dass du jetzt eine richtige Familie hast, hmm." Sie knuffte Harry in die Seite. Und dieser brummte zustimmend. „Wie hat Hermine so schön gesagt: Werd endlich erwachsen!", fügte sie noch hinzu. Jetzt musste Harry lächeln. „Hast ja Recht." Er sah Caroline direkt in die Augen. Er war ihr im Prinzip sogar dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm den Kopf gewaschen hatte. „Danke!", kam es schließlich auch von ihm. Er beugte sich zu Caroline hinüber und die beiden versanken in einem ihrer endlosen Küsse, bis sie ein „Chmm, chmm!", aus der Trance riss.

„Harry, wenn du dich mal kurz von Caroline losreißen könntest, würde ich dir gerne etwas mitteilen.", erklärte Sirius amüsiert. Er hatte die beiden gesucht und schließlich im Innenhof gefunden. Die beiden mussten schon sehr in Not sein, ein stilles Örtchen zu finden, wenn es sie schon hier heraus in die Kälte trieb. Harry sah auf. „Was ist denn los?", fragte er. „Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass Remus uns für Sonntag zum Mittagessen eingeladen hat. Er möchte uns irgendetwas Wichtiges mitteilen. Er hat noch nicht einmal den kleinsten Hinweis gegeben, worum es geht.", erklärte Sirius, dann fügte er hinzu: „Und ich glaube, er hat nichts dagegen, wenn du Caroline mitbringst." Dann verschwand Sirius schnell wieder im Schloss. Wie hielten die beiden es nur so lange dort draußen aus. Der Januar war dieses Jahr entschieden zu kalt.

Am Sonntagmittag fanden sich also Sirius, Marion, Harry und Caroline im Wolfsbau ein. Es roch bereits verführerisch, als Sirius mit den zwei Jugendlichen aus dem Kamin trat. Remus stand am Herd und Marion unterstützte ihn, indem sie den Tisch deckte. Sirius konnte nicht widerstehen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, ließ die Teller aus Marions Hand schweben und platzierte sie elegant auf dem Tisch. Marion warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu. Jedoch zuckten ihre Mundwinkel verdächtig, was nichts daran änderte, dass sie es überhaupt nicht mochte, wenn Sirius sie mit Zaubern ärgerte. Schließlich war das Essen fertig. Als Sirius sich gerade zum zweiten Mal nahm, fand er, dass es der richtige Zeit war, Marion etwas mitzuteilen, was er ihr eigentlich schon am Donnerstag sagen wollte, aber dass er wegen der Kleinen völlig vergessen hatte.

„Äh, Marion.", sagte Sirius. „Was gibt es?", fragte Marion neugierig, was jetzt wohl kommen sollte. „Ich wollte dich auch noch etwas fragen.", begann Sirius. Marion sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ich habe es geschafft über Mr. Striker Strom für den Wolfsbau zu bekommen. Hilfst du mir Morgen beim Aussuchen eines Fernsehers?", eröffnete Sirius ihr. Zuerst war Marion baff wegen der Neuigkeit. Dann begann ihr Gehirn langsam zu arbeiten. „Und wie funktioniert das mir dem Fidelius Zauber? Ich dachte, deshalb könntet ihr keinen Strom haben.", wollte sie wissen. „Nun ja, so schwierig war es jetzt im Nachhinein gar nicht. Das Haus hatte die ganze Zeit einen Stromanschluss, da es zuvor einem Muggelstämmigen gehört hat. Es ging da mehr um die Stromrechnung und die läuft jetzt eben über dieses neue Ministerium.", erklärte Sirius. „Und wie hat das vorher mit der Wasserrechnung funktioniert?", wunderte sich Marion. „Zauberei!", sagte Remus zwinkernd. Harry erklärte Marion schließlich, dass die Wasserhähne so verzaubert waren, dass Wasser aus dem Nichts herauskam und die Abflüsse mit einem ständigen Ratzeputz Zauber belegt waren. „Spart ne Menge Geld auf Dauer!", erklärte Marion seufzend. „Und hilfst du mir jetzt mit dem Fernseher?", fragte Sirius Marion noch einmal. „Klar!", sagte sie, „Du kommst doch auch mit, Harry?" „Natürlich! Sirius in einem Muggelgeschäft sieht man ja nicht alle Tage!", erklärte er grinsend. Harry hatte die Nachricht nicht so unvorbereitet getroffen wie Marion, da Sirius ihm bereits am Mittwoch von seinen Plänen erzählt hatte.

Schließlich waren sie mit dem Hauptgericht fertig und widmeten sich begeistert dem Nachtisch. Zwischen zwei Löffeln von dem äußerst leckeren Pudding, eröffnete Marion Sirius: „Ich habe mir übrigens schon mal Gedanken über einen Namen gemacht. Wenn wir schon wissen, dass es ein Mädchen wird, können wir Ihr auch einen Namen geben anstatt dauernd von ‚ihr' zu reden.", eröffnete Marion Sirius. „Du hast Recht.", sagte er schlicht, dann wurde er neugierig. „An was hast du denn so gedacht?" „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie wichtig dir deine Familientradition ist, aber ich hoffe nicht allzu wichtig.", begann Marion vorsichtig. Sirius winkte ab: „Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken. Meine Familientraditionen sind mir absolut egal." Marion atmete auf: „Das ist gut. Mir ist nämlich nur Aurora oder Wega als Mädchenname eingefallen, der was mit Himmelskörpern oder so zu tun hat und ehrlich gesagt, die sind beide furchtbar." „Ach mir fallen da schon noch ein paar mehr ein.", begann Sirius mit Unschuldsmiene, „Wie wär's mit Cassiopeia, Auriga, Algieba, Beteigeuze oder Lysithea oder noch besser Desdemona?" Marion verzog das Gesicht. „Aufhören! Die sind ja noch schlimmer.", rief sie. Sirius grinnste verschmitzt. Er lehnte sich gemütlich zurück und sah sie auffordernd an. „Dann lass mal hören, was dir an Alternativen denn so vorschwebt." Jetzt war es an Marion ihn etwas zu ärgern, also zählte sie die schlimmsten Namen auf, die ihr gekommen war: „Also, da wären Gundeka, Hrotrud, Adele, Gudula und natürlich Klothiltitia." „Das ist nicht dein Ernst?", fragte Sirius entgeistert. In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: ‚Das Kind wäre ja gestraft fürs Leben. „Wieso? Meine eine Oma hieß Klothiltitia.", bemerkte Marion scheinheilig. Sirius schluckte und sah sie mit so einem ungläubigen Blick an, dass Marion nicht mehr konnte und laut loslachte.

„War doch nur Spaß! Meine Oma hieß zwar wirklich so, aber das würde ich unserer kleinen doch nie antun. Mir schwebt da eher so Diana, Kathrin oder Susanna vor.", erklärte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sirius atmete hörbar auf. „Schon viel besser.", bemerkte er. „Und woran hast du so gedacht?", fragte Marion nur ihrerseits. „Woher willst du denn wissen, dass ich überhaupt schon darüber nachgedacht habe?", sagte Sirius ausweichend. „Dachte ja nur.", schmollte Marion. „Nun ja, zuerst hab ich an Liliane gedacht, aber eigentlich finde ich es doof, Kinder nach Toten zu benennen, auch wenn sie einem sehr nahe standen und viel bedeutet haben. Ansonsten ist mir nicht viel eingefallen. Außer Patricia, Melissa oder Joanna vielleicht.", berichtete Sirius also. „Auch nicht schlecht.", meinte Marion. „Aber die kleine strahlt ja jetzt schon wie die Sonne. Deshalb bin ich für Susanna.", meinte Sirius. „Mein Topfavorit war ja eigentlich Kathrin, aber Susanna klingt auch für mich irgendwie passend." Beide lächelten sich übereinstimmend an. „Also Susanna.", erklärte Marion. Und Sirius nickte noch einmal bestätigend.

Die anderen hatten den beiden amüsiert zugehört. „Ich dachte, du stehst nicht auf eure Familientraditionen.", bemerkte Harry nun, da die beiden sich anscheinend geeinigt hatten sarkastisch. Sirius sah ihn fragend an. „Was meinst du damit?", forderte er zu wissen. „Nun, ich dachte, du wolltest sie nicht nach Himmelskörpern benennen und jetzt nennst du sie die Sonnige.", erklärte Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Sirius sah Harry baff an. Dann zuckte er jedoch mit den Schultern. „Ich hab mir noch nie etwas von meinen Familientraditionen vorschreiben lassen. Und ich werde den Namen jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht wieder ändern, nur um nicht den Familientraditionen zu entsprechen. Die kleine heißt Susanna und dabei bleibt es.", sagte er bestimmt. Er legte eine Hand auf Marions Bauch und murmelte: „Na, Susanna, wie gefällt dir dein Name?" Laut sagte er lächelnd: „Ich glaube, der Name gefällt ihr."

Schließlich waren sie mit dem Essen und mit dem Abwasch fertig, der natürlich dank Magie nur eine Sache von Minuten gewesen war. Sir gingen hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie es sich alle gemütlich machten.

„Ich habe euch, wie schon gesagt, ebenfalls etwas mitzuteilen.", begann Remus schließlich, „Sirius, ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass das hier keine Dauerlösung sein wird. Machen wir's also kurz. Ich habe ein Haus für mich gefunden.", eröffnete er den anderen. „Wie du hast ein Haus gefunden, Moony?", fragte Sirius völlig überrascht. „Dachtest du, dass ich hier nur herumsitze und für dich die Putzfrau spiele, Tatze?", fragte Remus die Augenbrauen hochziehend. „Das nicht!", verteidigte sich Sirius, „Aber ich dachte, dass du vor allem für den Orden unterwegs wärst und deshalb keine Zeit hättest, um nach einem Haus zu suchen. Außerdem, wo hast du plötzlich soviel Geld für ein Haus her?" Alle sahen Remus gespannt wegen der Erklärung an. „Natürlich hast du Recht, Tatze, und ich war viel für den Orden unterwegs, aber daneben hab ich auch noch etwas Geld verdient." Alle sahen ihn nun mit noch größeren Augen an.

„Jetzt lass dir nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase rausziehen. Wie hast du denn so viel Geld verdient. Raus mit der Sprache.", sprach Sirius schließlich die Gedanken von allen aus. „Nun ja, da im Ministerium in letzter Zeit alles drunter und drüber ging, waren sie dort völlig unter besetzt. Deshalb hat Arthur mir einen Job in der Abteilung für magische Schädlingsbekämpfung besorgt. Ich verdiene dort genug, um die Kobolde von Gringotts davon zu überzeugen, dass ich Kreditwürdig bin. Jedenfalls bekomme ich genug von ihnen, um mir ein Haus zu kaufen. Außerdem habe ich bereits ein bisschen gespart.", erklärte Remus lächelnd. „Und du glaubst im ernst, dass ich es zulasse, dass du dir das Gold von Gringotts leihen wirst. Die zocken dich nur ab. Nein,", winkte Sirius Remus Widersprüche ab, „ich werde dir das Gold nicht schenken. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht annehmen würdest. Aber ich werde dir das Gold leihen und du kannst es mir ja in Raten zurückzahlen. Verstanden!" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Woher hab ich das nur gewusst?", lachte Remus, „Ich hab natürlich gewusst, dass du so reagieren würdest, Tatze, und nun ja, ich nehme dein Angebot gerne an. Aber du bekommst alles zurück. Jeden einzelnen Knut. Diese Kobolde sind wahre Schufte. Die wollen doch glatt 15 Zinsen."

„Nachdem das geklärt ist, hätte ich gerne gewusst, wie du überhaupt so schnell ein Haus gefunden hast? Ich hab damals fast ein halbes Jahr gesucht, bis ich den Wolfsbau gefunden hatte.", fragte Sirius neugierig. „Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich da schon seit längerem ein Haus im Blick.", gab Remus zu, „Ich hatte es entdeckt, als ich mit Seidenschnabel unterwegs war. Das Haus ist auch hier in Wigston. Gerade Mal zwei Straßen weiter um genau zu sein. Es ist ein kleines Muggelhaus, aber ich denke, bis Ostern hab ich alles soweit umgebaut und dann werde ich ausziehen."

Harry war nicht begeistert von dem Gedanken, dass Remus ausziehen würde. Er gehörte schließlich zur Familie und auch wenn es nur ein paar Straßen weiter war, stimmte ihn der Gedanke daran nicht gerade fröhlich. „Du kannst mich doch nicht Sirius Kochkünsten ausliefern.", sagte er flehentlich. „Das wäre natürlich ein Grund nicht auszuziehen.", bemerkte Remus gespielt ernst. Sirius sah die beiden grummelnd an. Marion fasste in diesem Moment einen Entschluss. „Keine Angst.", schaltete sich Marion ein, „Ich lass euch schon nicht verhungern." Jetzt starrten alle Marion mit großen Augen an. „Heißt das, dass du hier gerne einziehen würdest?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig. „Ich kann dich und Harry doch nicht im Chaos versinken lassen.", sagte Marion lachend, „Aber natürlich ziehe ich nur unter drei Bedingungen ein."

Sirius war richtig froh, dass Marion sich endlich entschieden hatte. Im Wolfsbau war sie doch um einiges sicherer als in ihrer Wohnung. Sie hatten das Thema schon ein paar Mal angeschnitten, aber bisher hatte Marion sich nicht durchringen können. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Strom jetzt doch den Ausschlag gegeben. „Und die wären?", fragte Sirius dennoch skeptisch.

„Erstens, du und Harry müssen einverstanden sein.", erklärte Marion bestimmt. Sirius sah Harry fragend an. „Was ist, Harry?", forderte er ihn schließlich auf. Harry sah Sirius flehenden Augen und spürte, wie Caroline seine Hand nahm. Er zuckte die Schultern. Er konnte ja wohl schlecht nein sagen. „Von mir aus ist das in Ordnung.", sagte er also. Sirius entging allerdings nicht, dass Harry nicht sehr überzeugt war. „Wirklich?", versicherte er sich deshalb. „Ja, wirklich.", sagte Harry jetzt schon in überzeugenderem Ton. Sirius wandte sich damit wieder an Marion. „Somit wäre Bedingung Nummer eins schon mal erfüllt. Wir sind natürlich beide einverstanden, dass du hier einziehst."

„Bedingung zwei: Ich hätte gerne eine Küche, in der ich auch ohne Zauberei zurechtkomme." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn es weiter nichts ist. Das dürfte kein Problem sein. Du brauchst ja nur einen elektrischen Herd und ein paar Steckdosen für dein anderes Zeug, oder?", fragte Sirius. „Schon. Ich hab ja eine Küche in meiner Wohnung. Da müsste der Herd ja nur hierher gebracht werden, jetzt da hier Strom ist.", gab Marion zu. „Gut, was ist dann noch die dritte Bedingung?", fragte Sirius. „Dass du öfter Abends heimkommst. Du musst schließlich nur in deinem Büro in den Kamin steigen und schon bist du hier. Und Harry, wenn du das Internatsessen satt hast, dann komm doch einfach mit und bring ruhig auch Caroline mit. Hier seid ihr doch viel ungestörter, als in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum, hab ich Recht?", forderte Marion. Caroline sah Harry lächelnd an. Und ob sie da Recht hatte. „Aber nur, wenn es eure Hausaufgaben zulassen.", ärgerte Sirius die beiden. „Spielverderber!", brummte Harry.

TBC

So, wo ihr nun den Reviewknopf gefunden habt, wisst ihr ja, wie's geht. ;) Einfach draufdrücken und eine kleine Nachricht dalassen. g

Bis nächste Woche!  
Liebe Grüße,  
Pemaroth

Seite 11 von 11


	25. Valentinstag

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo!

Danke an alle fürs Reviewen. (Nicht böse sein, dass es diesmal keine Antworten gibt, aber ich bin grad ziemlich im Stress. Nächstes Mal werde ich das nachholen.) Hat diesmal mal wieder länger gedauert. Erstmal Entschuldigung deshalb. Das Kapitel ist auch noch nicht Betagelesen, da es erst gestern Nacht fertig wurde, also gehen alle Fehler heute alle auf meine Kappe. Da könnt ihr mal sehen, womit sich meine Betaleserin so rumärgern muss. ;)

Heute geht es jetzt ab nach Köln, deshalb wird es das nächste Kapitel auch nicht diesen, sondern erst nächsten Sonntag geben, jedenfalls, wenn ich beseelt vom heiligen Geist gg die Schreibblockade dann endgültig überwunden habe. Die war nämlich leider an der Verspätung dieses Kapitels schuld. Bis Dienstag wollte einfach nichts kommen, aber von da an gings bergauf, so dass es doch noch die Woche dieses Kapitel gibt.

Viel Spaß damit.

Valentinstag 

Am Sonntag gingen Sirius, Marion, Harry und Remus los zum Fernseher einkaufen. Caroline hatte leider nicht mitgekonnt. Sie hatten eine Kleinigkeit übersehen, ein kleines Problem außer den Hausaufgaben, weshalb Harry und Caroline doch nicht sofort in den Genuss ihrer kleinen Privatsphäre im Wolfsbau kommen würden. Caroline benötigte zuerst noch die Einverständniserklärung ihrer Eltern, Hogwarts während der Unterrichtszeit verlassen zu dürfen. Caroline versicherte Harry jedoch, dass dies nur ein kleines Problem sein würde.

Nur war während des Tees plötzlich McGonagalls Kopf im Kamin erschienen und hatte Sirius zur Schnecke gemacht, da dieser einfach eine Schülerin mit nach Hause genommen hatte. Caroline hatte sofort nach Hogwarts zurück gemusst und McGonagall hatte ihr versichert, dass sie nur keine Strafarbeit bekam, da ein Lehrer an ihrem Verschwinden von Hogwarts schuld war. Sirius war danach so klein mit Hut, dass man ihn einfach hätte unter die Couch schieben können. Und aus diesem Grund waren sie nun zu viert unterwegs zum Fernseher kaufen.

Sie machten sich also auf nach Leicester in einen großen Elektronikmarkt. Sie gingen durch die sich selbst öffnenden Türen, denen weder Sirius noch Remus wirklich trauten. „Nur gut, dass Mister Weasley jetzt nicht da ist.", erklärte Harry grinsend, als die beiden schnell durch die Tür hasteten, da sie anscheinend befürchteten, dass diese es sich doch noch anders überlegen und sie beide einquetschen könnte. Im Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu, die beiden sind schließlich schon schlimm genug.

Marion führte sie zielstrebig in die Abteilung für Fernseher vorbei an Stereoanlagen, Waschmaschinen, Mikrowellen und Computerspielekonsolen. Vor allem an letzteren musste sie Sirius regelrecht vorbeischleifen. Dieser beobachtete fasziniert wie zwei Jungs an einer der Konsolen Aliens jagten. Endlich waren sie bei den Fernsehern. Sirius, Remus und Harry kamen sich etwas verloren vor. Das mussten hundert verschiedene sein. Einer größer wie der andere. Marion dagegen las sich interessiert die verschiedenen Schilder der einzelnen Geräte durch.

„Darf ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", kam ein freundlicher Verkäufer hinzu. „Nun ja, wir sind auf der Suche nach einem Fernseher.", sagte Sirius langsam. „Welche Preisklasse haben Sie sich denn so vorgestellt?", fragte der Verkäufer neugierig nach. „Darüber haben wir uns noch keine Gedanken gemacht, das ist auch nicht so wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass er schön groß ist.", erklärte Sirius achselzuckend. Damit kam der Verkäufer so richtig in Fahrt. „Nun, da haben wir zurzeit ein richtiges Schnäppchen. 200 cm Bilddiagonale, 16 zu 9 glauben Sie mir in ein paar Jahren wird es nur noch Filme in 16 zu 9 geben, Spitzensound und gut für die Augen, da er 100 Hertz flimmerfrei ist.", sprudelte er los. „Wie Herz? Ich dachte Fernseher gehen mit Strom. Leben die etwa?", fragte Sirius geschockt.

Marion musste laut lachen. „Manchmal habe ich das zwar schon bei meinem Fernseher gedacht, schließlich liebt der es mich zu ärgern, aber nein, ein Fernseher lebt nicht. Hertz ist eine Einheit für Frequenzen. Und je mehr Hertz so ein Fernseher hat, desto weniger flimmert er.", erklärte sie. „Ach so!", sagte Sirius etwas erleichtert und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der verriet, dass er nicht allzu viel von dem verstanden hatte, was Marion gerade erklärt hatte. Diese begann nun mit dem Verkäufer fachzusimpeln und zu verhandeln.

Harry, Remus und Sirius standen nur dabei und sahen mit offenem Mund zu, wie die beiden über Videotext, integrierten Satreceiver und Videorekorder, und sonstigen Schnickschnack unterhielten. Schließlich hatten sich die beiden geeinigt. „Sind 1000 Pfund zuviel für den Fernseher?", fragte Marion Sirius. „Darf ich auch noch was entscheiden?", stichelte Sirius. Marion sah ihn schief an. Schnell fügte Sirius hinzu: „Wie viel sind denn 1000 Pfund?" „Etwa 100 Galeonen, glaub ich.", entgegnete Remus.

„Das ist in Ordnung. Ich dachte, ich würde heute mehr Gold loswerten.", äußerte Sirius fröhlich. „Gut, dann ist das beschlossen. Wir nehmen also den Fernseher dort drüben und die Satschüssel und den Receiver, von denen Sie berichtet haben. Videorekorder hab ich einen, der tut's noch, bis die DVD Player besser werden.", sagte Marion geschäftig zu dem Verkäufer. Sie machten die Rechnung fertig und Sirius reichte Marion einen großen Batzen Geldscheine, bei dessen Anblick der Verkäufer große Augen bekam und am liebsten noch mal zu verhandeln begonnen hätte. Doch Marion zählte nur die richtige Menge an Scheinen ab und gab den Rest an Sirius zurück, der diese sofort wieder einsteckte. Dann verschwand sie mit dem Verkäufer in Richtung Kasse.

Sirius nutzte diese Gelegenheit um zurück zu den Spielekonsolen zu gehen. Harry kam mit, während Remus auf Marion wartete. Die beiden Jungs waren immer noch da. Fasziniert sah Sirius zu, wie sie nun gegeneinander Autorennen fuhren. „Wollen Sie es auch einmal versuchen?", fragte einer der Jungs schließlich. Sirius grinste breit. „Klar doch, warum nicht.", antwortete er mit glitzernden Augen. Der Junge erklärte Sirius genau, was er zu tun hatte und los ging die Fahrt. Harry beobachtete amüsiert, wie Sirius zuerst einmal mehr neben als auf der Straße fuhr, doch nach der ersten Runde hatte er es ganz gut drauf. „Los, Harry, probier es auch mal!", drückte Sirius seinem Sohn aufgeregt den Joystick in die Hand. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, dann jedoch legte er los. Er brauchte nicht einmal eine Runde, ehe er das Auto im Griff hatte.

„Da haben wir ja zwei absolute Naturtalente.", stichelte Marion, die schließlich hinzu trat, „Na komm schon, Sirius, da ist ein großer Fernseher, der nach Hause getragen werden möchte." Sirius seufzte und ging zu Remus zurück. Harry hielt Marion noch kurz auf. „Ich glaube, das wäre ein perfektes Geburtstagsgeschenk für ihn.", flüsterte Harry Marion ins Ohr. „Wann hat Sirius denn?", fragte diese nun neugierig leise zurück. „Erst am achten April, aber das Ding hier sollten wir im Hinterkopf behalten.", flüsterte Harry zurück. Marion nickte lächelnd dann murmelte sie: „Da hast du absolut Recht."

„Was gibt es denn da zu tuscheln?", rief Sirius neugierig zu ihnen herüber. „Nichts!", kam es von beiden wie aus einem Mund, was Sirius allerdings noch misstrauischer machte. Zum Nachfragen kam er aber nicht mehr, da Marion schon wieder das Zepter in die Hand genommen hatte. „Und wer schleppt jetzt freiwillig den Fernseher?", fragte sie schnell. Remus zückte zur Antwort nur seinen Zauberstab. Kurze Zeit später schwebte der Fernseher von Remus dirigiert aus dem Laden hinaus. „Es hat wirklich auch Vorteile, dass wir nun in aller Öffentlichkeit zaubern können.", erklärte er, wobei er verschmitzt die Leute im Laden beobachtete, die dem schwebenden Fernseher mit offenem Mund hinterher starrten.

Es dauerte noch fast den ganzen Nachmittag, bis der Fernseher endlich am richtigen Platz stand, die Kabel alle verlegt waren und die Schüssel auf dem Dach war. Dann gab es die Einweihung am Abend mit einer klasse Komödie.

In einer der Werbepausen fragte Sirius Harry: „Hast du eigentlich heute schon den Tagespropheten gelesen?" „Nein, wieso?", fragte dieser alarmiert. In letzter Zeit stand schließlich nur höchst selten etwas Erfreuliches darin. „Arthur hat den Termin für die Neuwahlen bekannt gegeben. Am Wochenende nach Ostern wählen wir unseren neuen Zaubereiminister.", erklärte Sirius. „Ich dachte, der Zaubereiminister würde einfach ernannt werden.", bemerkte Harry. „Wir leben doch nicht mehr im Mittelalter. Du hättest bei Professor Bims doch ab und zu besser aufpassen können. Auch wir Zauberer leben inzwischen in einer Demokratie. Deshalb wählen wir auch unseren Zaubereiminister, so wie sich das gehört. Es gibt nur drei Kandidaten. Arthur, John Sloper, ein Schwachkopf wenn du mich fragst du müsstest seinen Sohn kennen, der ist auch in Gryffindor, und Amelia Bones, sie kennst du ja von deiner Anhörung damals im Ministerium.", klärte Sirius ihn auf. „Ich hoffe, Arthur bleibt Minister für Zauberei. Ich finde, er macht das sehr gut.", erklärte Harry bestimmt. „Da hast du Recht. Zurzeit könnten wir uns keinen besseren wünschen.", stimmte Remus ihm zu.

Als es schließlich Zeit war, nach Hogwarts beziehungsweise nach Leicester zurückzukehren, nahm Sirius Marion noch kurz zur Seite. „Marion, was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich demnächst einmal wieder mit nach Hogwarts nehme, damit Madame Pomfrey einmal nach unserer kleinen sehen kann.", fragte er sie gerade heraus. „Aber ich geh' doch schon zu meinem Frauenarzt.", antwortete Marion skeptisch. „Ehrlich gesagt, trau ich Muggelärzten nicht. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn Madame Pompfrey einfach einmal nachsehen würde, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Und dann könnten wir uns ja noch einen schönen Abend in Hogsmeade machen.", eröffnete Sirius ihr. „Wenn es dich beruhigt, lass ich Madame Pompfrey nachschauen. Und gegen einen gemütlichen Abend danach hätte ich auch nichts. Im Gegenteil. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf Hogsmeade. Wie wär's denn, wenn wir das ganze am 14. Februar machen?", schlug Marion vor. „Valentinstag! Gerne!", sagte Sirius begeistert. „Das heißt es gibt bei euch auch Valentinstag?", wunderte sich Marion. „Klar.", entgegnete Sirius. „Gut, dann machen wir uns einen romantischen Abend.", freute sich Marion lächelnd.

Am Valentinstag brachte Remus Marion durch den Kamin nach Hogwarts. Sirius hatte montags die letzte Stunde frei und erwartete sie schon ungeduldig. „Danke, dass du Marion hergebracht hast, Moony. Dumbledore lässt dir ausrichten, dass du gerne zum Essen bleiben kannst.", begrüßte Sirius die beiden. „Ich glaube, die Einladung werde ich annehmen. Macht euch einen schönen Abend.", damit verabschiedete Remus sich gleich wieder.

„Komm, Marion, Madame Pomfrey erwartet uns schon.", trieb Sirius Marion an. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her zum Krankenflügel. „Nicht so schnell! Warum hast du's denn so eilig!", beschwerte sich Marion. „Ich will den Abend mit dir genießen. Außerdem wollten wir doch noch ein bisschen bummeln, ehe die Geschäfte zu machen.", erklärte Sirius. Marion seufzte und ließ sich nun ohne Widersprüche weiter mitziehen.

„Ah, da sind Sie ja.", begrüßte Madame Pomfrey die beiden. „Dann wollen wir uns die Kleine mal ansehen.", murmelte sie mit einem Lächeln, dass Sirius gar nicht von ihr kannte. Madame Pomfrey zückte den Zauberstab und ließ ihn über Marion und vor allem über Marions Bauch kreisen, wobei sie Beschwörungen murmelte. Als sie nach ein paar Minuten damit fertig war, war ihr Lächeln noch breiter geworden. Schließlich erklärte sie den beiden werdenden Eltern: „Das Mädchen ist gut entwickelt und kerngesund. Ich würde sagen, Sie kommen noch einmal in drei Monaten vorbei, dann schaue ich besser noch einmal nach dem rechten. In der Zwischenzeit, viel Schlafen, Spazierengehen und essen Sie ruhig alles, wonach Ihnen ist, wenn Sie Heißhunger auf etwas bekommen. Das sind Signale Ihres Körpers, dass ihm etwas fehlt. Ansonsten scheuen Sie sich nicht, zu mir zu kommen, falls Sie unter irgendwelchen Beschwerden leiden." „Danke, dass Angebot werde ich gerne annehmen. Es ist doch um einiges angenehmer, magisch untersucht zu werden, als von meinem Frauenarzt, ", bedankte sich Marion, dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein, „aber was ist mit der Geburt." „Ich würde mich freuen, Ihnen dabei zu helfen. Wenn es soweit ist, wäre es wohl das Beste, wenn Sie bei Professor Black hier in Hogwarts bleiben würden. Dann können Sie hier in der Krankenstation entbinden." „Das wäre großartig.", sagte Marion. Ihr war jedenfalls genau wie Sirius wohler bei dem Gedanken, dass Madame Pomfrey sich um sie kümmerte, als dass das Doktor Knowless tat.

„Da wir das hinter uns haben, lass uns gleich nach Hogsmeade aufbrechen.", drängte Sirius Marion und zog sie schon wieder weiter. „Aber nur, wenn der Rest des Tages ab jetzt etwas gemütlicher sein wird.", schimpfte Marion. „Schon gut!", besänftigte Sirius sie und ging sofort zwei Schritte langsamer. So erreichten Sie schließlich Hogsmeade. Sirius zeigte Marion zuerst die Zaubererläden. Sie gingen in den Honigtopf und zu Zonkos. Die Post mit den vielen verschiedenen Eulen musste Marion natürlich auch besichtigen. Schließlich schlenderten sie hoch zur Heulenden Hütte, wobei Sirius Marion erzählte, was es mit dieser Hütte auf sich hatte. „Und da drin hast du auf der Flucht den Winter verbracht?", fragte Marion entsetzt, als sie die Hütte schließlich sah. Sirius nickte nur. An die kalten einsamen Nächte wollte er sich jetzt nicht erinnern. Marion griff seine Hand. Sirius drückte sie dankbar und zog sie dann an sich. Gerade in diesem Moment begann die Sonne unterzugehen. Sirius beschwor eine Decke hervor und belegte sie mit einem Wärmezauber, dann betrachteten sie aneinandergekuschelt den atemberaubenden Sonnenuntergang.

Auch Harry und Caroline genossen den Sonnenuntergang, jedoch vom Astronomieturm aus. Harry hatte Caroline in sein Geheimnis eingeweiht und ihr die Karte des Rumtreibers und seinen Tarnumhang gezeigt. Leise hatten sie sich nach dem Abendessen durch das Schloss bis hinauf auf den höchsten Turm geschlichen. Nun saßen sie hier und betrachteten wie die Sonne langsam versank. Der Himmel färbte sich zuerst orange und schließlich blutrot. Caroline kuschelte sich an Harry. Sie genoss es seine Nähe zu fühlen, genau wie Harry die ihre genoss. Diese Momente der Zweisamkeit waren einfach viel zu selten. So aneinandergelehnt blieben sie stehen, bis die Wärmezauber schließlich langsam nachließen und sie beschlossen sich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu schleichen. Sie wollten es schließlich nicht riskieren, dass man sie noch vermissen würde. Doch gerade, als sie sich auf den Rückweg machen wollten, sahen sie etwas, dass ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Harry rannte los. Alle Vorsicht vergessend, stürmte er vom Turm herunter und aus dem Schloss. Er rannte über das Hogwartsgelände in Richtung Hogsmeade davon. Caroline konnte sich schließlich auch von ihrem Schrecken erholen. Die Starre löste sich. Sie sammelte Karte und Umhang ein und eilte zu Dumbledores Büro. Dort würde sie mit Sicherheit Hilfe finden.

Sirius und Marion bekamen an der Heulenden Hütte schließlich Hunger. Deshalb führte Sirius zurück Marion ins Dorf und dort zielstrebig in die Drei Besen. Madame Rosmerta begrüßte sie fröhlich: „Immer herein. Schön, dass ihr da seid. Folgt mir bitte. Ich hab alles so vorbereitet, wie wir es besprochen haben." Dabei zwinkerte sie Sirius zu. Madame Rosmerta führte Sirius und Marion in ein Zimmer neben dem Schankraum. Marions Augen strahlten, als sie den Raum betraten. Dort wartete ein wunderschön gedeckter Tisch. Leise Musik spielte im Hintergrund. Sirius hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Es wurde ein wunderschöner romantischer Abend. Den schönsten vielleicht, den sie bisher erlebt hatten. Nach dem Essen schlenderten sie schließlich langsam und gemütlich nach Hogwarts zurück. Schließlich war am nächsten Morgen Schule und Marion musste zur Arbeit.

Sie hatten fast das Hogwartsgelände erreicht, als Marion plötzlich stehen blieb. „Mir wird auf einmal so kalt.", bibberte Marion. Auch Sirius spürte es und es zog ihm den Magen zusammen. Im Gegensatz zu Marion war ihm sofort klar, warum ihnen trotz Wärmezauber plötzlich so kalt wurde. Dementoren! Eindeutig. Sie mussten ganz in der Nähe sein. Panik ergriff ihn. „Schnell! Wir müssen zurück aufs Hogwartsgelände. Dort sind wir sicher.", trieb er Marion nun wieder zur Eile an. Er ergriff ihre Hand und rannte los. Es waren vielleicht noch 500 m. Sie mussten es einfach schaffen.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Marion, die sich nur widerwillig mitziehen und sie so nur langsam vorankommen ließ. „Vertrau mir bitte einfach. Komm schon. Schnell jetzt!", schrie Sirius mit deutlicher Panik in der Stimme über die Schulter zu ihr zurück. Er hielt sie noch fester an der Hand und zog sie unerbittlich mit. Marion gab ihren Widerstand auf. Hastig eilten sie nun der Grenze des Hogwartsgeländes entgegen. Nur noch 400 m. 300m. Gleich würden sie es geschafft haben.

Die Kälte um sie herum wurde immer größer. Marions Beine versagten. Sie stürzte. Sirius zog sie sofort wieder nach oben, doch es war zu spät. Die Dementoren hatten sie eingekreist. Die Kälte und die Dunkelheit schlugen über ihnen zusammen. Marion drückte sich zitternd an Sirius. Dieser zog entschlossen den Zauberstab. Niemand würde Marion etwas antun. Dafür würde er sorgen. Und wenn es ihn sein Leben oder seine Seele kosten würde. Es war ihm gleich.

Er dachte an den Moment, als er Susanna das erste Mal gespürt hatte. Eine wilde Entschlossenheit packte ihn. Er klammerte sich an seinen glücklichen Gedanken, ließ nur das Glücksgefühl in sich zu. Mit aller Entschlossenheit stieß er das Bild von James und Lilys Leichen von sich, das über ihm hereinbrechen wollte. Er zitterte, aber das hielt ihn nicht ab. Er konzentrierte sich. Dann schrie er laut: „Expecto Patronum!"

Ein Hippogreif schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und ging sofort auf die Dementoren los, aber er war zu schwach. Die Dementoren wichen zwar zurück, jedoch verschwanden sie nicht. Sirius wurde immer schwächer. Sein Patronus begann zu flackern. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf änderten sich. Lily und James tot in ihrem Haus verdrängten immer mehr seinen glücklichen Gedanken. Harrys weinen, als er in Lilys toten Armen lag übertönte die friedliche Stille von zuvor. Dann erlosch sein Patronus.

Sirius war plötzlich wieder in Askaban. Automatisch schalteten sich seine Schutzmechanismen ein. Er konnte sich nicht mehr wehren. Schließlich drohte er ohnmächtig zu werden. Sirius stürzte zu Boden. Zwei der Dementoren lösten sich aus den Reihen und glitten auf sie zu. Am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit bekam er gerade noch mit, wie einer auf Marion zu glitt. Dies riss Sirius aus seiner Lethargie. Sein Kampfgeist flackerte von neuem auf, aber zu schwach. Als ein weiteres „Expecto Patronum!" seinen Mund verließ, war es nur noch ein Flüstern. Entsprechend schwach war der weiße Nebel, der aus seinem Zauberstab glitt. Der Dementor wischte ihn nur beiseite und schob sich seine Kapuze vom Kopf. Entsetzt starrte Sirius auf den Schlund, der sich vor ihm auftat.

Dann plötzlich von einem auf den anderen Moment war alles vorbei. Ein gewaltiger Hirsch vertrieb die Dementoren einen nach den anderen. Die Dementoren verschwanden einen nach dem anderen. Sirius Verstand wurde wieder klarer. Er kroch hinüber zu Marion. Sie war bewusstlos, aber ansonsten schien es ihr gut zu gehen. Erleichtert brach er zusammen. Die letzte Kraft verließ ihn. Er bekam nur noch am Rande mit, wie Harry zu ihnen stürmte und sie beide rüttelte und ihre Namen rief. Harry sah bald ein, dass dies nichts brachte.

Er erinnerte sich an die Stunde Erste Hilfe Zaubern, die sie erst kürzlich in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehabt hatten und zauberte die beiden auf eine Bahre und dirigierte diese zurück in Richtung Schloss. Auf halbem Weg kamen ihm die von Caroline alarmierten Lehrer entgegen. Entsetzt betrachteten sie Sirius und Marion. „Bringe Sie die beiden in den Krankenflügel, Mr. Potter, wir werden in Hogsmeade lieber noch nach dem Rechten sehen.", erklärte Professor McGonagall ehe sie mit den anderen auch gleich weitereilte.

Harry brachte Sirius und Marion also alleine zu Madame Pomfrey, die entsetzt zuhörte, was geschehen war. Sie verfrachtete sowohl Sirius als auch Marion in ein Bett. Dann drückte sie Harry ein riesiges Stück Schokolade in die Hand, dabei warf sie ihm einen Blick zu, der jeden Protest im Keim erstickte. Also aß Harry brav seine Schokolade. „Was ist mit den beiden?", fragte er zwischen zwei Bissen. Madame Pomfrey seufzte. „Den beiden geht es eigentlich verhältnismäßig gut. Wenn sie aufgewacht sind und ihre Schokolade bekommen haben, werden sie das Bett wieder verlassen können. Aber ich würde Mrs. Robbins wegen des Babys doch raten, zumindest über Nacht hier zu bleiben. Der kleinen ist zwar nichts geschehen, aber ich würde sie dennoch gerne unter Beobachtung halten. Und Sie gehen jetzt auch besser zu Bett, Mr. Potter. Falls etwas ist, werde ich Sie rufen lassen." Damit scheuchte sie Harry davon.

TBC

Trotz der Verspätung. Bitte nicht böse sein und ein kleines Review dalassen. Biiiiiittttttttttttttteeeeee! ganz lieb schaut Einfach nur auf den lila Knopf drücken.

Fühlt euch schon mal im Voraus geknuddelt.

Liebe Grüße,

Pemaroth

Seite 9 von 9


	26. Tapetenwechsel

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo,

ich glaub, ich geb es auf, immer am Sonntag posten zu wollen. Montag ist einfach viel praktischer. ;) Nein im Ernst, da kommen keine Verwandten zum Kaffee. Keiner kommt auf die Idee, man könnte bei dem schönen Wetter einen Ausflug machen. Einfach herrlich diese Ruhe. Nur mein Chef muss ab und zu nerven und meint doch tatsächlich, dass ich auch mal was arbeiten soll. g

Ich hoffe jetzt nach Köln komme ich wieder in den Rhythmus, damit meine Betaleserin nicht dauernd so unter Stress steht.

Schade, dass von euch ja anscheinend keiner in Köln dabei war. Der Weltjugendtag war einfach genial! Sehr anstrengend und manchmal auch nervtötend, aber alles in allem genial.

Queen girl: Danke für das viele Lob. Das meine FFs mitlerweile immer länger werden, kommt irgendwie von ganz alleine. Und 10 Kapitel kommen bei dieser hier noch mindestens. Ich hoffe, die gefallen dir genauso gut, wie die bisherigen.

Firiel: In letzter Zeit kamen die Updates leider nicht so regelmäßig, wie ich es eigentlich gerne gehabt hätte, von daher besonderen Dank für das Lob und das Vertrauen. Ich kenn das auch, wenn man zu viele Geschichten auf einmal liest, haut man gerne mal was durcheinander. Von daher fühle ich mich hochgeehrt, dass du meine in die Liste der Geschichten aufgenommen hast, die du gerade liest. ;) Ich bemühe mich auch, sie bald fertig zu bekommen, aber so an die 10 Kapitel werden es wohl noch werden. Wo hast du denn Harry und Luna als Paar gefunden. schüttel Da hat wohl einer was falsch verstanden. g Dass ich so einiges ausführlicher Schreiben könnte, geb ich ja gerne zu. Ich hab mir auch schon fest vorgenommen, die ganze Story noch mal zu überarbeiten, wenn sie fertig ist.

Sanny: Dann will ich hier auch gar nicht viel schreiben und mich lieber gleich wieder an die Arbeit machen. g

kronkorken: Da bin ich ja beruhigt, wenn keine gravierenden Fehler drin waren. Meine Deutschlehrer waren da nie so gnädig mit mir. g Aber das Chap hatte immerhin 7 Seiten, dafür, dass es einen Tag zuvor nur 2,5 lang war, doch gar nicht schlecht oder? ;) Die Fernsehkaufszene wäre ohne deine Anfrage mit Sicherheit nicht so ausführlich gewesen, von daher bin ich froh, wenn sie dir gefallen hat.

Terrenis-sama: Danke für das Lob und dass du mir die Treue hälst, auch wenn es mal länger nichts zu lesen gibt. knuddel

Illusion: Also als Schwarzlesen würde ich das noch nicht bezeichnen. Danke für das viele Lob. bis über beide Ohren rot anläuft Bis zur großen Action Szene dauert es leider noch ein paar Kapitel. Aber gut zu wissen, dass es wenigstens jemanden gibt, der glaubt, dass ich so was schreiben kann. g

Siriusisalive: Das war ein berechtigter Einwand. Klar dürfen Schüler nicht einfach so nach Hause. Ich hoffe die Lösung des Problems findet deine Zustimmung.

Tapetenwechsel 

Als Harry endlich durch das Portraitloch zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kletterte, fand er sich in einer Umarmung wieder, die ihm die Luft abschnürte. Das bisschen Atem, das ihm gelassen wurde, wurde ihm auch sogleich von einem Paar weicher Lippen wieder geraubt. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist.", flüsterte Caroline Harry zu, als sie ihm endlich ein paar Zentimeter Luft gönnte.

„Wie geht es Sirius und Marion?", hörte Harry neben sich die Stimme von Hermine, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass sie hier im Gemeinschaftsraum und nicht an irgendeinem abgeschiedenen stillen Örtchen für sich alleine waren. Leise seufzend schob Harry Caroline hinüber zu einem Sessel vor dem Kamin, um den bereits Hermine, Ron und Ginny saßen, und ließ sich hineinfallen. Caroline zog er mit sich, so dass sie mit einem kleinen Schrei auf ihm landete. „Jetzt erzähl schon!", forderte Ginny. Also berichtete Harry, was geschehen war.

„Caroline und ich waren oben auf dem Astronomieturm.", begann er, was ihm sofort einen missbilligenden Blick von Hermine einbrachte, „als uns plötzlich noch kälter wurde, als es ohnehin schon war. Erst wusste ich nicht, was los ist, doch dann sah ich sie. Zwar nur schwach in der Dunkelheit, aber dennoch konnte ich sie erkennen. Am Rand des Hogwartsgeländes schwebten Dutzende von Dementoren. Da war mir klar, wieso mir so kalt war und dann bin ich erschrocken, weil mir einfiel, dass ja Sirius und Marion in Hogsmead waren und bestimmt langsam auf dem Rückweg sein mussten. Und da hab ich auch schon einen kleinen Lichtpunkt gesehen, die direkt auf die Dementoren zukam. Ich bin nur noch losgespurtet und fast wäre ich auch zu spät gekommen.

Die Dementoren hatten die beiden eingekreist, Marion war bewusstlos und einer kniete schon über ihr, ein anderer Dementor ist auf Sirius zugeschwebt. Ich hab Panik bekommen. Dann hab ich mich endlich gefangen und mich konzentriert und Krone auf die Dementoren losgelassen. Mein Patronus hat sie Gott sei Dank alle vertreiben können. Ich hab dann Sirius und Marion auf Tragen gezaubert und bin mit ihnen zurück aufs Hogwartsgelände. Da kamen mir auch schon die anderen Lehrer entgegen. Ich nehme an, dass du sie verständigt hast, Caroline."

Caroline bestätigte dies: „Ja, hab ich. Ich hab übrigens gesagt, dass wir alles vom Gemeinschaftsraum aus gesehen haben. Es war offensichtlich, dass keiner mir geglaubt hat, aber es hat auch keiner weiter nachgefragt, wo wir wirklich waren." Dann fuhr Harry fort: „Die Lehrer sind jedenfalls weiter nach Hogsmeade, weil sie befürchteten, dass die Dementoren das Dorf angreifen werden, da sie in Hogwarts nicht eindringen konnten. Sirius und Marion habe ich dann auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Den beiden geht es gut, hat mir Madame Pompfrey versichert. Wenn sie aufwachen bekommen sie nur etwas Schokolade und dann ist wieder alles OK. Und dem Baby ist auch nichts geschehen."

„Gott sei Dank!", atmete Hermine erleichtert auf. „Wir haben schon mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet, als du ewig nicht aufgetaucht bist.", erklärte Ginny. Harry sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht. „Schon so spät.", sagte er erschrocken. Die anderen nickten alle. Jetzt konnte er ihre Aufregung sehr gut verstehen. Jetzt da sie jedoch wussten, dass alles in Ordnung war, verflog die Anspannung und alle merkten ihre Müdigkeit. „Ich geh ins Bett.", verkündigte Hermine gähnend. Und die anderen folgten ihr bald.

Am nächsten Morgen spurtete Harry noch vor dem Frühstück hoch in den Krankenflügel. Er wollte nach Sirius und Marion sehen. Zwar hatte Madame Pompfrey versichert, dass alles in Ordnung war, aber er wollte sich dennoch selbst überzeugen, bevor er zum Unterricht ging. Als er in die Krankenstation kam, fand er Sirius und Marion zusammen in einem Bett sitzend. Beide waren dabei, einen riesigen Brocken Schokolade zu essen. Die Brocken waren mindestens so groß, wie sein Tausend Kräuter und Pilze Buch, und das war nicht gerade klein. Sirius sah ihm stolz entgegen, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und auf die beiden zukam.

Sein Vater wollte gerade aufspringen, vermutlich um ihm zu danken, als Madame Pompfrey auch schon einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß. Dann schimpfte sie los: „Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass Sie erst aufstehen dürfen, wenn Sie Ihre Schokolade gegessen haben? Und wenn Sie schon da sind, Mr. Potter." Sir reichte Harry ebenfalls eine Riegel, wenn auch einen bedeutend kleineren. „Sie könnten auch noch etwas Schokolade vertragen. Außerdem müssen Sie doch bestimmt zum Unterricht. Also los. Meine Patienten brauchen noch etwas Ruhe." Harry konnte noch gerade Sirius Augenrollen erkennen, ehe er auch schon auf dem Gang stand und die Tür vor ihm ins Schloss fiel. Missmutig machte er sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht und aß dabei seine Schokolade.

Als er endlich am Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke ankam, sah Hermine dagegen sah ihn auffordernd an. Zwischen zwei Bissen erzählte Harry, dass Sirius und Marion wach waren und sich gerade durch einen riesigen Schokoladenbrocken aßen. Hermine berichtete nun ihrerseits, dass auch in der Zeitung von dem Angriff berichtet wurde. „Im Tagespropheten war die ganze Titelseite voll mit Berichten. Die Dementoren sind nachdem du sie verjagt hast, Harry, tatsächlich nach Hogsmeade. Sie haben dort zwei Menschen erwischt, ehe die Lehrer eingetroffen sind. Die konnten die Dementoren dann jedoch schnell vertreiben.", fasste sie die Artikel kurz zusammen.

„Warum kann man diese elenden Kreaturen eigentlich nicht töten?", fluchte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es unmöglich wäre, es ist nur bisher niemandem gelungen.", entgegnete Hermine darauf vorsichtig. Harry und Ron sahen sie neugierig an, jedoch kam in diesem Moment Professor Snape und sie konnten nicht weiter sprechen.

Marion und Sirius verbrachten auf Madame Pompfreys Anweisung hin den Tag im Bett. Auch wenn sie Harry am Tag zuvor versichert hatte, dass die beiden sofort wieder würden aufstehen können, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie ihre Opfer auch so schnell gehen lassen würde. Die beiden wehrten sich auch nicht sonderlich dagegen, so lange Madame Pompfrey ihnen nicht verbot, die Betten aneinander zu schieben. Nur etwas mehr Privatsphäre hätten sie sich dann doch gewünscht. In der Mittagspause versuchte Harry erneut, zu den beiden zu kommen und diesmal hatte Madame Pompfrey nichts mehr dagegen.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du vom Gryffindorturm aus, den Ländereiengrenzen sehen konntest?", fragte Sirius nach einer Weile neugierig nach. „Ähm, spreche ich jetzt mit einem Lehrer?", konterte Harry. Auf Sirius Gesicht breitete sich daraufhin ein verschwörerisches Lächeln aus. „Kann es sein, dass du mit Caroline ein bisschen die Aussicht genossen hast, sagen wir mal vom Astronomieturm aus?", fragte er schelmisch. Harry sah ihn verdutzt an. „Woher?", setzte er an.

„Nun, du bist halt doch wie James. Er hat Lily im letzten Schuljahr, nachdem sie sich endlich nicht mehr die Augen ausgekratzt haben bei jedem Treffen, öfter dort hoch geführt, um den Sonnenuntergang zu genießen. Der romantischste Ort in ganz Hogwarts pflegte er immer zu sagen.", erklärte Sirius. Harry lächelte still in sich hinein. Er hatte gestern also dort mir Caroline gestanden, wo schon seine Eltern den Sonnenuntergang genossen hatten.

Dann meinte Sirius: „Jetzt solltest du aber besser gehen, sonst bekommst du nichts mehr zum Mittagessen. Ich würde dir ja gerne etwas abgeben, aber Schokoladentorte ist eigentlich viel zu ungesund und als besorgter Vater muss ich dringend davon absehen, dir etwas davon anzubieten."

Die Wochen nach der Dementorenattacke zeigten nur zu deutlich, dass Voldemort keineswegs gewillt war, seinen Todessern und den anderen Kreaturen, die unter seinem Befehl standen, plötzlich den Spaß zu verbieten, unschuldige zu foltern und zu töten. Vor allem die Dementoren griffen nun wieder vermehrt an. Hatte Voldemort sich bisher eher damit begnügt, den Todessern ihren Spaß zu lassen, so waren es nun vor allem die Dementoren, die dem Orden des Phoenix Sorge bereiteten. Voldemort schien ihnen völlig freie Hand zu lassen. Fast täglich wurden nun Angriffe gemeldet. Es steckte außerdem keinerlei System hinter den Angriffen. Wahllos wurden Orte in ganz Großbritannien angegriffen.

Der einzige Zweck schien die Verbreitung von Angst und Terror zu sein. Außerdem wurde es hierdurch sowohl für das Ministerium als auch für den Orden unmöglich die Kräfte zu bündeln. Immer häufiger verschwanden nun auch Menschen spurlos. Sah es zuerst so aus, als ob dies ebenfalls willkürlich geschah, so kristallisierte sich doch bald heraus, dass Voldemort es vor allem auf Menschen abgesehen hatte, die seiner Meinung nach, irgendetwas über den Standort des neuen Hochsicherheitsgefängnisses wissen konnten. Doch bisher waren seine Bemühungen erfolglos geblieben. Die Lage des Gefängnisses blieb geheim.

Doch es gab auch gutes zu vermelden. Der Zufluss an Todessern vom Festlanden und den anderen Kontinenten ließ langsam nach. Die Behörden dort taten alles nur Mögliche, um eine weitere Einreise von zusätzlichen Gefolgsleuten für Voldemort zu verhindern. Da Voldemort seine Reihen nun weder aus dem Ausland noch durch die gefangenen Todesser auffüllen konnte, rief er die Riesen zurück. Um jeden Preis wollte er verhindern, dass seine Gegner eine Verschnaufpause bekamen. Denn wenn sie erst dazu kamen, ihre Reihen zu ordnen, konnten sie gefährlich werden, dies war Voldemort durchaus bewusst. Wen er dafür opfern musste, war ihm völlig egal.

Doch den Riesen wurde diese Einstellung zum Verhängnis, da inzwischen sämtliche Auroren den wirksamen Antischildzauber kannten. Die Riesen fielen wie die Fliegen. Es war traurig mit anzusehen. Überall wo sie auftauchten, wurden mindestens zwei bis drei von ihnen getötet. Die, die sich bisher aus dem Kampf herausgehalten hatten, wurden davon so rasend, dass sie sich nun auch Voldemort anschlossen.

Schließlich kam es zum Showdown. Die letzten verbliebenen Riesen griffen gemeinsam in London das Ministerium an. Es wurde ein Massaker. Als der Kampf vorbei war, wollte sich niemand so recht freuen. Selbst bei eingeschworenen Riesenhassern sah man die ein oder andere Träne.

Es gab nun in ganz Europa nur noch einen einzigen lebenden Riesen. Hagrids Halbbruder Grawp. Dieser hatte sich tief in den verbotenen Wald verkrochen und dort tagelang so herzergreifend geweint, dass man es noch im Umkreis von 2 km hören konnte. Sirius machte sich große Vorwürfe, aber alle beschwichtigten ihn, er solle sich nicht die Schuld geben. Es war Voldemort, der die Riesen aufgehetzt hatte. Voldemort hatte sie mit diesem Schutzschild versehen, der nicht anders zu brechen war.

Wenn es doch nur so einfach gewesen wäre, auch die Dementoren zu töten, doch man konnte einen Dementoren nicht töten. Jedenfalls versicherte Sirius Harry dies, als dieser wieder einmal bei ihm zu einer Okklumentikstunde war. Diese Aussage von Sirius führte dazu, dass Hermine sich tief in die Bibliothek verkroch und nun überhaupt nicht mehr daraus hervorkam, was Harry und Ron nur schulterzuckend zur Kenntnis nahmen, da sie mit Hausaufgaben und Quidditchtraining genug zu tun hatten und nicht auch noch in die Recherchen mit hineingezogen werden wollten.

Außerdem beschäftigte die beiden etwas ganz anderes. Ein Ereignis, dass Hogwarts mehr schockte, als alle Dementoren, Todesser und Riesenangriffe zusammen.

Es war bereits Ende Februar und die Schneeglöckchen und Krokusse blühten überall auf dem Schulgelände. Im Garten im Wolfsbau konnte man sogar die ersten Narzissen und Osterglocken finden. Die letzten Wochen waren Harry und Caroline, die wie sie es gesagt hatte, leicht die Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern dafür bekommen hatte, Remus dabei geholfen, sein neues Haus wohnlich und zauberertauglich zu renovieren. Der Kamin war sogar bereits ans Flonetzwerk angeschlossen. Nachdem Sirius Haus bereits Wolfsbau hieß, hatte Remus seinem Haus den Namen Wolfshöhle gegeben. Das Haus war klein, aber gemütlich. Erleichtert hatte Harry festgestellt, dass Remus wirklich nur eine Straße weiter wohnte. Er würde ihn folglich immer besuchen können, wenn er dies wollte, aber es würde trotzdem nicht das gleiche sein, wie mit ihm unter einem Dach zu wohnen. Remus hatte ihm auch schon angeboten, dass er jeder Zeit bei ihm vorbeikommen konnte.

Die Küche und das Wohnzimmer sahen schon gut aus, ebenso das Schlafzimmer. Alles war in hellen freundlichen Farben neu gestrichen und eingerichtet worden. Dank der Hilfe von Sirius, Marion, Harry und Caroline würde es folglich nicht bis Ostern dauern, ehe er umziehen konnte. Eigentlich waren sie sogar bereits mit dem Umzug fertig. Es fehlten wirklich nur noch Kleinigkeiten, die am nächsten Wochenende noch angegangen werden sollten.

Doch an diesem Sonntag war das Wetter einfach viel zu schön. Es war der erste wärmere Tag des Jahres. Mit T-Shirts saßen sie alle im Wolfsbau im Garten und tranken Tee. Ihnen war einfach nicht nach Arbeit zu mute. Marion hatte von Madame Robbins einen Schokoladenkuchen mitgebracht, den sie alle heißhungrig verschlangen „Wenn wir so weiter machen, kann ich nächste Woche einziehen.", erklärte Remus fröhlich. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er es genoss, endlich wieder ein eigenes Dach über dem Kopf zu haben. „Tatze?", fragte Remus im nächsten Moment, als ihm etwas gekommen war. Sirius sah auf. Da er gerade den Mund voll hatte, kam nur ein gedämpftes „Hmm?", von ihm. „Ich kann doch weiterhin den Bunker benutzen?", fragte Remus nach. Sirius schluckte schnell runter. „Natürlich, Moony, was ist das denn für eine blöde Frage?", entgegnete Sirius hastig. „Ich wollte nur sichergehen.", erklärte Remus ruhig, was Sirius nur ein Schnauben entlockte. Der letzte Vollmond lag gerade hinter ihnen und natürlich würde Remus den Bunker solange benutzen dürfen, wie er wollte. Sofort stürzte Sirius sich wieder auf die Schokoladentorte.

Marion war nicht klar, wie er sich das antun konnte. Sie jedenfalls hatte nach dem Dementorenangriff soviel Schokolade essen müssen, dass es wahrscheinlich bis ans Ende ihres Lebens reichen würde. Beim Anblick der Schokoladentorte wurde ihr jedenfalls eher schlecht, als das sie Hunger bekam. Aber wenn sie so nachdachte, dann hatte sie doch Hunger. „Sirius?", fragte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme. Sirius sah sie fröhlich kauend mit einem fragenden Blick an. „Hast du Rollmöpse im Haus? Oder Gurken? Und Gummibärchen?", fragte sie. Sirius sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an.

Caroline fragte entgeistert: „Das willst du aber nicht zusammen essen?" Gummibärchen und Rollmöpse mit Gurken, das hörte sich wirklich eklig an. Fehlte nur noch, dass Marion die Rollmöpse in Schokolade tauchte. Das hatte ihre Mutter angeblich während der Schwangerschaft immer getan. Harry dagegen zuckte nur mit den Schultern, zückte den Zauberstab und beschwor das gewünschte herauf, so wie sie es in Zauberkunst gelernt hatten. Sirius sah ihn stolz an und Marion äußerst dankbar, ehe sie anfing rein zu hauen. Keiner hätte zuvor gedacht, dass so viel Essbares in eine Frau passen könnte. Wobei nach Lilys Schwangerschaft verwunderte Sirius nichts mehr. Er war nur froh, dass Marion von diesen berüchtigten Stimmungsschwankungen bisher verschont geblieben war.

Sie sahen immer noch alle gespannt Marion beim herunter Schlingen des Essens zu, als ihr gemütliches Familienglück wieder einmal gestört wurde. Eine goldene Feder erschien mit einer Pergamentrolle. Alle seufzten. Dies bedeutete wie immer nichts Gutes. Remus nahm sich schließlich ein Herz und öffnete die Pergamentrolle. Er las die offensichtlich hastig hingeschriebenen Worte laut vor: „Anschlag in Hogwarts" Jetzt verloren sie keine Zeit.

Sirius und Remus sprangen auf und rannten schon fast in Richtung Kamin. Harry und Caroline hinterher. „Was glaubst ihr, wo ihr hingeht?", rief Sirius, als Remus gerade Feuer im Kamin machte. „Mit zurück nach Hogwarts.", sagte Harry bestimmt und in einem Ton, der eindeutig klar machte, dass er auf keinem Fall hier bleiben würde. Sirius seufzte. Remus war gerade bereits in den Flammen verschwunden. „Gut, ihr zwei geht als nächste, aber beeilt euch, bevor ich es mir anders überlege.", grollte er. Das ließen Harry und Caroline sich nicht zweimal sagen. Zuletzt ging Sirius in die Flammen, er sagte gerade Büro für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, als Marion sich ihm an den Hals warf. Unbemerkt hatte sie sich angeschlichen und ihm nun an den Hals geworfen. Doch Sirius konnte nun nichts mehr dagegen tun.

Als sie in Hogwarts aus dem Kamin stolperten, wollte er losschimpfen, doch Marion sah ihn Funken sprühend an. „Glaube nicht, dass du mich schon wieder zurücklassen kannst, Sirius Orion Black.", schimpfte sie los. Sirius hob abwehrend die Hände. Soviel zum Thema Stimmungsschwankungen. „Gut, dann hab ich eine Aufgabe für dich. Pass auf, dass die beiden" dabei zeigte er auf Harry und Caroline „keinen Unsinn anstellen." Bevor Marion etwas entgegnen konnte, waren er und Remus auch schon aus dem Büro verschwunden. Sie eilten geradewegs zu Dumbledores Büro, wo sie hofften, jemanden zu finden, der ihnen sagen konnte, was eigentlich geschehen war. Doch das war gar nicht nötig.

Kaum waren sie am Büro angekommen, als sie auch schon die Ausmaße des Anschlages sahen. Der Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro lag in Tausend Trümmern verstreut auf dem Korridor. Ein großes Loch prangerte in der Wand. Dahinter lag die Treppe, die sich normalerweise wie von Geisterhand bewegt nach oben drehte. Jetzt stand sie still. Remus rannte die Treppe nach oben, dicht gefolgt von Sirius. Oben im Büro des Schulleiters sah es nicht viel besser aus. Alles war auf den Kopf gestellt. Die Portraits hingen schief an der Wand. Dumbledores verschiedene Gerätschaften lagen zertrümmert auf dem Boden verteilt. „Guten Abend!", begrüßte sie nun auch derselbe, „Schön, dass Sie da sind, Remus und Sirius. Zitronenbonbon? Komischerweise haben die Einbrecher diese nicht angerührt, dabei sind sie mit Abstand das Beste, das sie hier hätten finden konnten."

Sirius schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Er wäre angesichts dieses Chaos völlig ausgeflippt, aber nicht Dumbledore. „Wie konnte dies hier geschehen?", fragte Remus fassungslos, der auf Dumbledores Bemerkung gar nicht erst einging. „Das ist eine sehr interessante Frage, Remus.", entgegnete Dumbledore, „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich der Antwort noch keinen Schritt näher gekommen bin. Was auch immer dieses Loch gesprengt hat, muss voller schwarzer Magie gewesen sein. Ein einfacher Sprengstoff hätte niemals diese Wirkung gehabt, nicht bei all den Schutzzaubern." „Gibt es schon irgendwelche Vermutungen, wer es gewesen ist?", fragte nun Sirius. „Das ist leider offensichtlich.", bemerkte McGonnagal mit einem Seitenblick auf Snape. Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Einige unserer Schüler aus dem Haus Slytherin hielten es wohl für besser, uns heute Abend zu verlassen.", erklärte Professor Dumbledore.

TBC

Ihr wisst ja wie's geht. Einfach aufs Knöpfchen drücken.

Liebe Grüße,

Pemaroth

Seite 10 von 10


	27. Sinneswandel

**Das 7. Schuljahr mit Sirius**

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo,

ich habe endlich erfolgreich den Kampf gegen Viren und Würmer gewonnen. Zumindest bis zur nächsten Runde. Jedenfalls hab ich die letzten Wochen zu Hause beim Formatieren und auf der Arbeit fluchend über unser zusammengebrochenes Netzwerk verbracht. Ich leide langsam unter Internetentzugserscheinungen. Gott sei Dank ist das ja hoffentlich erstmal wieder vorbei. g

Vielen Dank wie immer an meine Betaleserein.

kronkorken: Ganz deine Meinung, Zitronenbonbons sind auf jeden Fall besser. Tut mir leid! Gerade nach deinem netten Review macht mein Computer schlapp und es dauert länger als nur ein paar Tage. Aber keine Sorge! Ich schreib die Geschichte auf jeden Fall zu Ende.

siriusisalive: Wieso soll ich nicht da aufhören? ;) Gut, dass man sich in die Situation gut reinversetzen kann. erleichtert seufzt Dann hat das feilen an dem kleinen Absatz sich doch gelohnt. Ich glaub, den hab ich viermal umgeschrieben. Aber es ist wichtig für die nächsten Kapitel, dass klar ist, dass draußen nicht alles plötzlich wieder in Ordnung ist.

So, jetzt aber viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

Sinneswandel 

Die Einbrecher in Dumbledores Büro hatten tatsächlich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Als Sirius sich noch einmal genauer umsah, wurde ihm erst das ganze Ausmaß des Chaos bewusst. In Dumbledores Büro stand nichts mehr an seinem Platz. Das konnte unmöglich einer alleine getan haben. Dass es tatsächlich mehrere waren, bezeugten die Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter an den Wänden, deren Rahmen auch ziemlich schief an der Wand hingen.

Von Dumbledore befragt, berichteten sie alle gleichzeitig und in einem riesigen Durcheinander, was vorgefallen war. Schließlich schaffte es eines der Porträts, die anderen zu beruhigen und klar und deutlich zu antworten. „Es waren einige Leute in schwarzen Umhängen mit Masken und sie haben schlimmer gewütete, als mein verdorbener Ur-Urenkel dort im Noblen und ehrwürdigen Haus der Blacks!", erklärte Phineas Nigellus pikiert. Sirius hatte für diese Bemerkung allerdings nur einen amüsierten Blick übrig gehabt.

Die Lehrer und Remus waren anschließend noch losgezogen und hatten das Hogwartsgelände durchsucht, hatten jedoch, wie zu erwarten gewesen war, niemanden mehr gefunden. Auch der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und die Schlafsäle waren durchsucht worden. Dabei hatte Sirius bereits bemerkt, dass die siebte Klasse der Slytherins doch erheblich geschrumpft war.

Als Sirius und Remus schließlich sehr spät zurück in Sirius Büro kamen, fanden sie Marion schlafend auf der Couch liegen. Harry war gerade dabei sie mit einer offensichtlich heraufbeschworenen Decke, sie sah zwar durchaus gemütlich aus, aber die Farbe ließ doch zu wünschen übrig, zuzudecken. Sirius wurde es bei diesem Bild richtig warm ums Herz. „Harry!", sprach Sirius seinen Sohn leise an. Harry, der sie offensichtlich nicht kommen gehört hatte, schrak zusammen. Durch diese hektische Bewegung wurde Marion wieder wach. Schuldbewusst sah Harry Sirius an. Der winkte jedoch ab. Harry konnte nun wirklich nichts dazu, wenn er ihn erschreckte.

„Liebling, das hat aber lange gedauert.", murmelte Marion verschlafen. ‚Liebling?', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Das wollte ja so gar nicht passen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Tut mir leid, wir haben uns beeilt, aber wir konnten die Einbrecher einfach nicht finden.", erklärte Sirius. „Einbrecher?", fragte Harry alarmiert. „Ja, in Dumbledores Büro ist eingebrochen worden.", begann Remus nun einen Bericht der Ereignisse. Als Remus geendet hatte, starrten Harry und Marion ihn fassungslos an. Wie konnten es nur ein paar Schüler geschafft haben, die Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen und anschließend zu verschwinden, ehe jemand etwas bemerkte. Sirius hatte Caroline und Harry schließlich in den Gryffindorturm und Marion nach Leicester gebracht, wo er dann auch über Nacht blieb.

Im Gryffindorturm hatten Ron, Hermine und Ginny, natürlich alle auf Harry und Caroline gewartet. Sie hatten gar nicht viel erzählen müssen. Hogwarts Gerüchteküche hatte wieder einmal hervorragend funktioniert. Sie hatten noch lange über die Ereignisse diskutiert und hatten natürlich ihre eigenen Schlüsse gezogen. Sie hatten spekuliert, wer von den Slytherins gegangen war. Darüber hatten weder Remus noch Sirius etwas gesagt. Natürlich hat Malfoy mit seiner Gang ganz oben auf ihrer Liste gestanden.

Doch am Montag bekamen Harry, Ron und Hermine große Augen, als sie in Verwandlung Malfoy wie immer auf seinem Platz sitzen sahen. Seine beiden Leibwächter fehlten allerdings, wodurch Malfoy doch um einiges schmächtiger wirkte. Er sah sogar etwas nervös und angespannt aus. „Der ist doch nur hier geblieben, um zu spionieren!", brummte Ron. Was ihm ein zustimmendes Nicken von Harry einbrachte.

Natürlich, dies war eine Erklärung, warum Malfoy immer noch da war. Diejenigen, die gestern in Dumbledores Büro eingebrochen waren, hatten dort schließlich nicht gefunden, was sie gesucht hatten. Jedenfalls war dies laut Sirius so, auch wenn dieser, genau wie alle anderen, nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, was die Einbrecher überhaupt gesucht hatten. Jedoch zeugte die Verwüstung, die sie hinterlassen hatten davon, dass sie frustriert abgezogen waren. Deshalb gingen alle davon aus, dass sie ihr Ziel nicht erreicht hatten.

Tatsächlich sah Malfoy, genauer gemustert, äußerst nervös aus. Und jetzt, wo Harry den Blick noch einmal über die Runde schweifen ließ, fiel ihm auf, dass doch einige der Slytherin Schüler fehlten. Nicht nur Crabbe und Goyle, sondern auch Zabini und McNair. In Harry keimte ein Verdacht auf, der sich bereits beim Mittagessen bestätigte. Malfoy war der einzige Siebtklässler der Slytherins, der noch in Hogwarts war. Nein, einen hatte er übersehen. Ein etwas schmächtigerer Junge, von dem er nicht einmal den Namen kannte. Er wusste nur, dass Hermine mit ihm zusammen Arithmantik hatte. Von den Sechstklässlern fehlten auch ein paar, jedoch aber nicht so viele wie bei den Siebtklässlern. Vielleicht ein Viertel von Ihnen war verschwunden.

Malfoy hatte natürlich Harrys Musterung des Slytherin Tisches bemerkt. Trotzig schaute er ihm entgegen. Jedoch, Harry war sich nicht sicher, doch er hatte so ein Gefühl, als ob der Blick nicht ganz so arrogant war, wie noch am Freitag zuvor. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Da war Harry sich sicher.

Sirius saß über einer Hausaufgabe der Erstklässler. Sie sollten ihm die Unterschiede und Gemeinsamkeiten von einer Doxy und einer Motte erklären. „Eine Doxy ist größer und hat eine andere Farbe, ansonsten sind die beiden dasselbe!", las er den Aufsatz eines seiner Schüler. ‚Etwas knapp beschrieben, dafür, dass ich eigentlich 15 cm wollte.', schmunzelte er. ‚Immerhin ist er schnell korrigiert.' Sirius gähnte. Er war froh, dass heute ein freier Mittwochabend war. Harry würde genug mit seinen Hausaufgaben und mit Caroline zu tun haben und die Okklumentikstunde heute wohl ebenfalls nicht vermissen. Die Prüfungen rückten immer näher. Sirius fühlte sich heute jedenfalls sehr ausgepumpt. Er hatte die letzte Nacht wieder einmal Dienst für den Orden gehabt.

Die Todesser hatten sich einen kleinen Spaß mit einem Schnellzug bei Nottingham erlaubt. Sie hatten Gleise einfach verschwinden lassen und den entgleisenden Zug mit wahllosen Flüchen bombardiert. Der Anblick war grauenhaft gewesen. Leider hatten er, Remus und die Auroren nur zwei von diesen Mistkerlen fassen können. Sie hatten die ganze Nacht gebraucht, ehe sie alle aus dem Zugfrack befreien konnten. Nur den Heilern von St. Mungo war es zu verdanken, dass es so viele Überlebende gegeben hatte. Jedoch hatte die Zahl der Toten die der Überlebenden übertroffen. Ein Bild ließ Sirius nicht mehr los. Ein kleines Mädchen, das weinend immer wieder seine Mutter angefleht hatte, endlich aufzustehen. Das Mädchen war vielleicht vier oder fünf Jahre alt gewesen. Die Mutter, äußerlich unversehrt, war von einem Fluch getroffen worden. Die Heiler hatten nicht einmal sagen können, von welchem. Sicher war nur, dass sie ihn nicht überlebt hatte.

Sirius zwang seine Gedanken zurück zum Aufsatz der Erstklässler. Er widmete sich also der völlig absurden Erklärung über Doxys einer offensichtlichen Muggelstämmigen, denn die Beschreibung der Mottenlöcher im Mantel ihrer Großmütter war äußerst präzise. Der Versuch den Geruch von Mottenkugeln zu beschreiben, nahm sogar über die Hälfte des sogar 40 cm langen Aufsatzes ein. Doxys ähnelten allerdings nicht unbedingt kleinen rosa Elefanten mit grünen Punkten. Da hatte sich wohl ein Mitschüler einen kleinen Scherz erlaubt. „Schauen Sie sich im Buch auf Seite 105 einmal eine Doxy an. Dann werden Sie selbst erkennen, dass ihre Beschreibung nicht sehr zutreffend ist. Ihre Erklärungen über Motten waren dagegen sehr präzise und genau.", fing er an eine Beurteilung zu schreiben, als Roger seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Dieser war aufgestanden und ein paar Schritte in Richtung Tür gegangen. Dort stand er nun, die Nackenhaare aufgestellt, die Zähne gefletscht. Sirius runzelte die Stirn. So kannte er Roger gar nicht. Dann, noch bevor er seinen Hund zurückrufen konnte, klopfte es zögerlich an der Tür. Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Hatte Roger etwa wegen diesem Besucher angeschlagen? Sicherheitshalber zückte Sirius seinen Zauberstab, ehe er „Herein!" rief.

Nur langsam öffnete sich die Tür. Sirius Muskeln spannten sich an. Dann kam nach und nach die Gestalt zum Vorschein, die geklopft hatte. Sirius entspannte sich und ließ seine Zauberstab sinken. „Mr. Malfoy, habe ich eine Strafarbeit vergessen? Das tut mir aber leid. Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen, wenn Sie mir ein bisschen zur Hand gehen oder haben Sie vielleicht Sehnsucht nach den Toiletten im ersten Stock?", fragte Sirius spöttisch. Natürlich hatte er Malfoy nicht bestellt, da war er sich hundertprozentig sicher. Das hätte er nicht vergessen.

Malfoy sah seinen Lehrer angriffslustig an. Die Unsicherheit war der alten Arroganz gewichen. „Nein, ich bin nicht wegen einer Strafarbeit hier!", entgegnete er patzig. „Und wieso stören Sie mich dann bei der Arbeit?", hackte Sirius mit leicht genervtem Unterton nach. Die Wirkung dieser Frage war sensationell. Malfoy wurde von einer Sekunde zur anderen wieder unsicher. Sirius war nun doch etwas verwirrt. Nach längerem Zögern antworte Malfoy schließlich stockend, was überhaupt nicht zu ihm passte: „Ich, nun, ich habe eine Frage an Sie." „Dann schießen Sie mal los, geht es um Ihre Hausaufgabe?", fragte Sirius jetzt doch sehr neugierig, denn wenn es um Hausaufgaben gegangen wäre, wäre Malfoy erstens nicht zu ihm gekommen und zweitens wäre er nicht so unsicher. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo das hinführen sollte.

„Es geht nicht um Hausaufgaben.", bestätigte Malfoy auch gleich. „Sondern?", fragte Sirius nach. Malfoy fand plötzlich seine Schuhe sehr interessant. ‚Was ist bloß mit dem Jungen los? Der ist ja ganz neben sich.' Aber Malfoy hatte sich zu viel erlaubt, als dass Sirius nun besonders einfühlsam mit ihm umgegangen wäre. „Mr. Malfoy, entweder Sie stellen mir nun ihre Frage, oder Sie gehen wieder und stehlen mir nicht länger meine Zeit.", sagte Sirius irgendwann. Eigentlich hatte Sirius gehofft, dass Malfoy nun einfach wieder verschwinden würde, aber stattdessen schluckte dieser und schien seinen Mut zusammenzunehmen. Schließlich brach die Frage aus ihm heraus: „Wie haben Sie das damals geschafft?"

Sirius sah Malfoy verdattert an. Was war das denn für eine Frage? „Was habe ich wann geschafft? Sie müssen schon etwas genauer werden.", bohrte er nach. Jetzt, da die erste Barriere überwunden war, fiel es Malfoy augenscheinlich leichter, sich zu erklären: „Wie haben Sie es geschafft, dass Sie heute kein Todesser sind?" Jetzt war Sirius doch äußerst überrascht. Er überlegte, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Dann entschied er sich zu einer Gegenfrage: „Wieso interessiert Sie das?"

„Ich.", begann Malfoy, um sofort wieder zu verstummen. „Ja?", kam es von Sirius. „Es interessiert mich einfach.", platzte Malfoy heraus. Er sah Sirius nun wieder arrogant und trotzig an. In diesem Moment wurde Sirius etwas klar. Er war kein großer Psychologe, aber er kannte dieses Verhalten nur zu gut. Er selbst hatte in diesem Alter auch seine Unsicherheit und seine Ängste nur allzu oft hinter Arroganz versteckt. Wenn er nur daran dachte, was für Ekel er und James im fünften Schuljahr gewesen waren. Er hatte Harrys Entsetzen über ihr Verhalten nach dem Unfall mit Snapes Denkarium sehr gut verstehen können.

„Wenn es Sie wirklich interessiert, dann setzen Sie sich besser, Mr. Malfoy, denn dies wird eine längere Geschichte.", erklärte Sirius ernst. Malfoy sah ihn überrascht an. Anscheinend hatte er fest damit gerechnet, aus dem Büro geschmissen zu werden. Zögernd ging er hinüber zu einem Sessel und ließ sich darauf nieder. Sirius setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf die Couch. „Was wollen Sie genau wissen? Oder soll ich einfach von vorne anfangen?", fragte Sirius. Malfoy sah Sirius, der ihn nun ermutigend anlächelte, erstaunt über dessen Offenheit an. „Von vorne anfangen hört sich gut an.", meinte er. Sirius nickte zustimmend.

„Nun, wo soll ich anfangen?", überlegte er laut. Dann begann er zu erzählen. Davon, wie er schon früh immer seine eigenen Kopf hatte, wie er dafür immer wieder Ärger bekommen hatte, wie seine Eltern ihm immer feindseliger begegnet waren, wie er es schließlich nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte und zu James abgehauen war. „Sie fragen mich, warum ich kein Todesser geworden bin. Die einfache Antwort: Weil ich alles hinterfragt habe, mich nie mit Pauschalitäten abgefunden habe und vor allem, weil ich die richtigen Freunde hatte.", endete Sirius.

Malfoy starrte nachdenklich auf seine Hände. Er schien über das eben gehörte sehr genau nachzudenken. „Wann soll es denn stattfinden?", fragte Sirius einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend nach einer Weile in die Stille. Nun war es an Malfoy ihn anzustarren, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Malfoy sehr genau ahnte, was Sirius meinte. Malfoy sprang auf und meinte: „Es ist spät. Ich geh besser in den Gemeinschaftsraum." und stürmte davon. Sirius sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Er sollte wohl einmal mit Schniefelus über dessen Schützling sprechen. Allerdings kam ihm dessen plötzliche Sinneswandlung doch höchst seltsam vor. Malfoy war doch praktisch schon ein kleiner Todesser. Er liebte es Leute herumzuschubsen. Er hasste Muggel und Muggelstämmige. Er erinnerte ihn, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, sehr an Regulus in dem Alter. Nur dessen Einsicht war erst viel später gekommen und bei weitem nicht so plötzlich. Was steckte nur dahinter.

Sirius entschied das Gespräch mit Snape gleich am nächsten Morgen hinter sich zu bringen. Missmutig sah er den Stapel Hausaufgaben an. Die würden leider nicht bis Morgen warten können. ‚Wieso geb ich den Schülern auch Hausaufgaben auf. Ich weiß doch genau, dass ich die hinterher auch korrigieren muss.', schimpfte er innerlich. Seufzend machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit. Dabei schweiften seine Gedanken jedoch oft zu Malfoy zurück. Wenn er doch nur endlich darauf kommen würde, was einen Menschen so radikal verändern kann. Missmutig ging er schließlich zu Bett und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Das Gespräch am nächsten Morgen mit Snape brachte Sirius jedoch auch nicht wirklich weiter. Snape eröffnete ihm nur, dass Malfoy auch zu ihm gekommen sei. Anscheinend hatte er Snape deutlich gemacht, dass er wusste, was für ein Spiel er gespielt hatte und hatte ihm ähnliche Fragen gestellt wie Sirius. Nur war er bei Snape wohl um einiges weniger zurückhaltend gewesen. Jedenfalls als Sirius bemerkte, dass ihm Malfoy seltsam unsicher vorgekommen war, meinte Snape nur, dass ihm dies nicht aufgefallen wäre. Dabei war es so offensichtlich, dass Malfoy sich komisch verhielt. Sirius seufzte. Was steckte nur dahinter?

Am Wochenende war Sirius mit seinen Gedanken immer noch nicht weiter gekommen. Missmutig ließ er zwei Kisten vor sich her in Richtung von Moonys Haus schweben. Unglaublich, was alles in ein Zimmer passte. Missmutig war er jedoch nicht nur wegen Malfoy, wenn er ehrlich war, eigentlich gar nicht wegen Malfoy. Es wurmte ihn doch mehr, als er zuerst gedacht hatte, dass Remus auszog. Er war einfach das letzte bisschen Familie, dass er noch hatte. Außer Remus war da nur noch Harry. Marion war natürlich auch Familie, aber so sehr er sie auch liebte und so sehr er auch das Gefühl hatte, sie schon ewig zu kennen, so war es halt doch etwas anderes als mit Moony, mit dem er sieben Jahre im gleichen Schlafsaal geschlafen hatte.

Harry hatte dieselbe Leidensmiene wie Sirius aufgesetzt. Caroline versuchte alles, um ihn aufzumuntern, aber schaffte es einfach nicht. Da sie nicht zaubern durfte, verpackte sie in Remus Zimmer den ganzen Kleinkram in Kisten, während Remus diese in der Wolfshöhle wieder auspackte. Die anderen beiden dirigierten die Kisten zwischen den Häusern hin und her.

„Wie kann man nur so viele Bücher haben? Ich dachte, dass meiste von seinen Sachen wäre verbrannt. Er kann sich doch unmöglich in einem Jahr so viele Bücher gekauft haben.", erklärte Caroline kopfschüttelnd Harry, als dieser wieder einmal da war, um die nächsten Kisten abzuholen, „Das ist bestimmt schon die 7. Kiste, die ich mit Büchern voll stopfe. Wenn der Schrank nicht magisch vergrößert gewesen wäre, wäre das ganze Zimmer nur mit Büchern voll gestapelt gewesen." „Remus liest halt gerne.", meinte Harry dazu nur achselzuckend und verließ wieder den Raum. Caroline sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher und verstaute endlich die letzten zwei Bücher in einer Kiste. Dabei passte sie nicht auf und das Buch, das sie grade in der Hand hatte, spritzte mit einer eklig aussehenden Flüssigkeit nach ihr. Die Flüssigkeit sah jedoch leider nicht nur eklig aus, sondern brannte auch noch fürchterlich auf der Haut.

Sie stürmte hinaus in Richtung Bad, kam jedoch nicht weit, da sie an der Tür in Sirius hineinlief. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Sirius alarmiert. Caroline zeigte ihm die Hand. Sirius seufzte und brachte die Hand mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes wieder in Ordnung. „Ich dachte eigentlich, Moony hätte alle Bücher wieder zurück in den Grimmauldplatz gebracht. Nun gut. Bei den vielen Kisten hat er das wohl nicht getan.", brummte er. „Daher also die vielen Bücher.", bemerkte Caroline. „Ich denke es jedenfalls. Aber das es so viele sind. Ich glaube, Moony muss es hier ziemlich langweilig gewesen sein. Wenn dem wirklich so ist, wird er es bald bereuen, dass er ausgezogen ist. Hier haben Harry und ich ihn wenigstens ein paar Mal im Jahr auf andere Gedanken gebracht.", antwortete Sirius, wobei es Caroline aber so vorkam, als ob er mehr mit sich selbst, als mit ihr sprechen würde.

„Und ich zähle wohl schon gar nicht mehr!", beschwerte sich Marion von der Türe aus. „Endlich Verstärkung.", jubelte Caroline. „Wie, sagt bloß, ihr seid noch nicht fertig?", fragte Marion gespielt entsetzt. „Nein, mein Schatz, dafür bist du etwas zu früh dran. Da hättest du noch eine halbe Stunde warten müssen. Aber keine Angst wir haben bereits die meisten Kisten rübergebracht. Das sind doch die letzten, oder?", fragte Sirius hoffnungsvoll in Richtung Caroline. Diese leerte gerade die letzte Schublade aus dem Nachttisch in eine Kiste und nickte strahlend. „Wie viele solche Kisten waren es denn?", fragte Marion neugierig. „Zu viele!", kam es von Sirius und Caroline wie aus einem Mund. „Dann wartet erst mal bis nächstes Wochenende, wenn es darum geht, meine Wohnung zu entrümpeln.", erklärte Marion grinsend. Sirius stöhnte:„Wenn in ein Zimmer schon so viel reinpasst, wie viel geht dann in eine Wohnung?" „Viel!", erklärte Caroline bestimmt, „Ich spreche aus Erfahrung!" „Ich glaube, ich muss nächstes Wochenende arbeiten.", meinte Sirius beiläufig, wobei er vorsichtshalber etwas Raum zwischen sich und Marion brachte. Dann, bevor diese noch etwas sagen konnte, schnappte er sich die letzten Kisten und verschwand.

Wie sie gedacht hatten, war das nächste Wochenende keineswegs erholsam. Caroline und Harry hatten sich erfolgreich um die Arbeit gedrückt, was Sirius ihnen jedoch nicht verdenken konnte. Die Prüfungen rückten immer näher und die Hausaufgaben türmten sich. Da konnte man den beiden doch mal eine kleine Pause gönnen.

Der Umzug klappte wie am Schnürchen. Sirius beschwor am Freitagabend beinahe 40 Kisten herauf, bis Marion alles verstaut hatte, damit diese dann zum Wolfsbau gebracht werden konnten. Dazu kamen noch der Herd und verschiedene andere elektrische Geräte. Diesmal dirigierten Sirius und Remus die Kisten und anderen Dinge allerdings nicht durch die Gegend, dazu war es viel zu weit, sondern apparierten mit ihnen am Samstag zum Wolfsbau. Am Abend war dort im Gang kein Durchkommen mehr, da alles mit den Kisten voll gestellt war.

Völlig geschafft warfen sich Sirius und Remus auf die Couch. „Und wer hilft mir jetzt beim Ausräumen?", schimpfte Marion, die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt. Remus und Sirius hoben abwehrend die Hände. „Können wir das nicht Morgen machen?", fragte Sirius flehentlich. Marions Blick zeigte ihm jedoch eindeutig, dass dies wohl eher nicht der Fall sein würde. „Also gut. Wir bringen die Kisten noch in die richtigen Räume, den Rest machen wir aber Morgen. Einverstanden?", schlug Sirius also schnell einen Kompromiss vor.

Marion lächelte nun schon viel zufriedener und fing auch gleich an die beiden rumzukommandieren. „Also Sirius, die erste Kiste hier kommt ins Schlafzimmer. Und Remus, du könntest den Herd schon mal in die Küche schaffen. Ich frage mich sowieso, wieso ihr das nicht gleich gemacht habt." Die beiden Rumtreiber sprangen von der Couch auf, grüßten wie sie es erst in einem Muggelfilm gesehen hatten, indem sie die Hand zur Stirn hoben, und riefen laut: „Jawohl, Sir!" Marion lachte laut, ehe sie rief „Dann an die Arbeit! Weggetreten!" Es dauerte noch den ganzen Abend, ehe sie die Kisten auf die einzelnen Zimmer verteilt hatten. Nun waren sie wirklich am Ende.

Geschafft saßen sie, diesmal zu dritt, wieder auf der Couch. Gut, dass sie darauf geachtet hatten, diese freizulassen. Bei den vielen Kisten, die im Wohnzimmer herumstanden, hätte es nur zu leicht passieren können, dass die Couch zugestellt worden wäre. „Hier sieht es ja fast so schlimm aus, wie in Dumbledores Büro vor drei Wochen.", lästerte Remus. Sirius brummte nur etwas und Marion warf Remus ein Kissen an den Kopf. Für geistreiche Entgegnungen waren sie einfach zu müde.

„Bist du eigentlich mit Malfoy weitergekommen?", erkundigte Remus sich. Sirius brummte nur wiederum, wobei man eindeutig ein Nein herausinterpretieren konnte. Außerdem zeigte es deutlich, dass Sirius nicht noch einmal an einer stundenlangen Diskussion über Malfoy gelegen war. Am Wochenende zuvor, als Remus Sachen verstaut waren, hatten sich Caroline und Harry alleine in den Wolfsbau verzogen, während Sirius und Marion noch in Remus Küche zusammen gesessen hatten. Remus war natürlich sofort aufgefallen, dass mit Sirius etwas nicht stimmte und hatte auch das sichere Gefühl, dass es etwas mit dem Auszug zu tun hatte, doch als er vorsichtig nachbohrte, hatte Sirius, offensichtlich um von sich abzulenken, die Geschichte mit Malfoy erzählt. Die anschließende fruchtlose Diskussion hatte durchaus Sirius Ziel erreicht. Bis sich Sirius und Marion verabschiedet hatten, hatte Remus es noch nicht geschafft, Sirius auf dessen offensichtliches Unbehagen in Bezug auf den Auszug anzusprechen. Remus ließ es also dabei bewenden und beschloss, dass es Zeit für ihn war, sich zu verabschieden. „Soll ich morgen zum helfen wiederkommen?", fragte er noch, und als Sirius ihm versicherte, dass sie bestimmt alleine klarkommen würden, machte er sich mit einem „Na dann bis bald!" auf den Nachhauseweg.

TBC

Auch wenn es länger gedauert hat, ist meine Review sucht dennoch noch nicht geheilt. Also bitte, bitte, bitte einfach auf das süße lila Knöpfchen drücken. ganz lieb schaut

Bis bald! (wenn mein Computer mitmacht)

Liebe Grüße!

Pemaroth

Seite 10 von 10


	28. Unter dem Mond

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo,

ich war ja ganz baff. Erst kommen zwei Tage lang gar keine Reviews. Ich hab schon gedacht, dass ihr mir böse seid, weil ich so lange nicht upgedatet habe. Und dann kann man wieder mal zwei Tage nicht ans Netz und schon stehen vier Stück drin. strahl Also Danke an euch fürs Durchhalten.

Ich denke, dass mit diesem Kapitel die letzten Fragen aufgeworfen werden. Es wird langsam mal Zeit, dass ich das alles zu einem Ende führe. Wird zwar noch ein paar Kapitel dauern, aber das Ende ist doch jetzt schon stark in Sicht. Ich hab vorher nur noch mal schnell den Plot etwas umgeschmissen, damit er noch ein Stück glaubhafter wird. Und bin gespannt, was ihr am Ende davon halten werdet.

Danke auch an meine Betaleserein fürs korrigieren. Ging diesmal besonders schnell. Außerdem könnt ihr euch auch bei ihr bedanken, dass es diesmal nicht so lange gedauert hat. Betaleserinnen korrigieren nämlich nicht nur, sondern treten einem auch manchmal ganz gehörig auf die Füße, wenn es zu lange dauert. sich die blauen Zehen reibt lol

Anne Carter: Sich suchend nach den Pralinen umschaut, sie nicht findet und beschließt, dass das dann wohl auch besser für die Figur ist Auf die große Auflösung musst du noch ein bisschen warten. Hier wird nur schon mal ein bisschen angedeutet, was da wohl dahintergesteckt haben könnte. ;) Und Remus eigenes Revier bekommt jetzt auch noch mal eine ganz neue Bedeutung. g Die lieben kleinen Viren lassen immer noch nicht locker. Im Internet stürzt der Computer schon wieder ständig ab. Aber ich werd mich jetzt dann, wenn das Kapitel erstmal sicher upgeloaded ist, trotzdem erstmal über dein Update hermachen. Jedenfalls wenn der Computer mitmacht. Bisher war mir das leider nicht vergönnt. seufz

kronkorken: Malfoy bekommt das Kapitel erst noch mal eine Auszeit. Im nächsten wird er aber wieder eine entscheidende Rolle spielen, wenn auch nur eine winzig kleine. g Ich glaub, jetzt hab ich schon fast zuviel verraten. ;)

Ewjena: Danke für das viele Lob. erstmal nachmisst und feststellt, dass es tatsächlich schon wieder ein cm mehr geworden ist Ich freue mich natürlich immer über neue Reviewer. strahl

Sanny: Schön, dass du noch dabei bist. So schnell klär ich das mit Malfoy noch nicht auf. resolut den Kopf schüttelt Aber deine Vermutungen gehen schon in die richtige Richtung. ;) Jedenfalls denke ich das im Moment. Kann sein, dass ich in zwei Wochen mal wieder alles umschmeiße. g

Unter dem Mond 

Marion seufzte, sie saß auf der Couch und schaute irgendeinen Blödsinn im Fernsehen an. Es war nun der vierte Tag, den sie in ihrem neuen Zuhause verbrachte. Jedoch fühlte sie sich noch nicht so wirklich daheim hier im Wolfsbau. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass dieses Gefühl bei ihr immer erst wachsen musste. Schließlich war dies bereits das fünfte Mal, dass sie umzog. Sie fühlte sich alleine. Aber in ihrer Wohnung wäre sie jetzt auch alleine gewesen, musste sie sich eingestehen. Sirius war schon wieder unterwegs. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass er öfter zu Hause sein würde, aber im Moment war das einfach nicht möglich. Sie seufzte laut. Irgendwie war sie in letzter Zeit ständig so depressiv. ‚Dumme Schwangerschaft!', schimpfte sie innerlich, während sie automatisch begann, Fred zu kraulen, der sich zu ihr auf die Couch gelegt hatte. Der Kleine fühlte sich hier im Wolfsbau auch noch nicht so recht glücklich. Vor allem nicht nach seinem Zusammenstoß mit Seidenschnabel.

Der Hippogreif hatte es gar nicht lustig gefunden, von einem kleinen Terrier angekläfft zu werden und nach Fred gehackt. Gott sei Dank hatte Seidenschnabel Fred nicht erwischt, aber dennoch war der Hund doch immer noch etwas unter Schock. Sirius und Marion hatten am Dienstag, als er doch noch an sein Versprechen gedacht hatte öfter heimzukommen, lange überlegt, was sie mit dem Hippogreif machen sollten. Sirius hing inzwischen sehr an dem Tier, aber hier im Wolfsbau sah er ihn kaum und Remus konnte sich auch nicht mehr um ihn kümmern. Schließlich hatten sie beschlossen, dass Seidenschnabel wieder nach Hogwarts kommen sollte.

Ein vortrefflicher Gedanke, denn als Sirius am Mittwochmorgen Hagrid fragte, ob dieser einen Hippogreifen mehr in seiner Herde aufnehmen würde und ihm auch noch erklärte, dass es sich bei dem besagten Hippogreif um Seidenschnabel handelte, heulte dieser vor Freude auf und umarmte Sirius so heftig, dass er ihm fast die Rippen gebrochen hätte. Am nächsten Wochenende wollte Sirius das Tier zusammen mit Harry nach Hogwarts fliegen. Jedenfalls hatte er ihr dies gleich gestern Früh geschrieben. Zuerst hatte Marion protestieren und gleich zurück schreiben wollen, dass sie mitwolle, aber dann hatte sie sich nur gedacht, dass sie den beiden auch Zeit zu zweit gönnen musste, wenn sie nicht riskieren wollte, dass Harry wieder eifersüchtig reagierte.

Dann kam ihr plötzlich eine Idee. Wieso nicht Remus besuchen gehen. Es war zwar schon etwas später, aber noch nicht zu spät für einen Besuch. Jedenfalls war Remus zuhause. Dies wusste sie, da Sirius und Remus sich am Sonntag noch darüber unterhalten hatten, wie Schade es doch wäre, dass Sirius am Donnerstag nicht bei ihm sein konnte, da er Dienst hatte. Marion hatte diese Bemerkung seltsam gefunden, jedoch jetzt kam sie ihr gelegen, da sie so wusste, das Remus heute da sein würde. Sie überlegte noch kurz und packte dann ein Kartenspiel ein. Schach fand sie immer noch stinklangweilig, einmal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie in diesem Spiel einfach nur grottenschlecht war.

Dann, das Spiel in der Jackentasche, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Wolfshöhle. Obwohl es eigentlich schon längst dunkel war, schließlich war es erst Ende März, fand sie es an diesem Abend sehr hell. Man hätte fast keine Straßenlaternen benötigt. Der Mond strahlte einfach wunderschön am Nachthimmel.

An der Wolfshöhle angekommen, klopfte sie. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, dann öffnete Remus. Er sah sie erstaunt und abschätzend an. Marion wurde unruhig. So hatte Remus sie wirklich noch nie angesehen. „Was machst du denn hier?", kam es herablassend und fast schon hasserfüllt. Marion erstarrte. Was war bloß mir Remus los? Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie hatte schon beschlossen, einfach auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen, als Remus plötzlich sein Verhalten völlig änderte. „Tut mir leid!", sagte er und sah sie mit großen unschuldigen Augen an, „Ich bin einfach total gestresst. Komm doch erst mal rein." Marion zögerte erst. Sollte sie ihm diesen Empfang so einfach vergeben? Dann beschloss sie, erstens nein, das würde sie nicht, aber zweitens drinnen war es gemütlicher, um Remus für diesen Empfang die Augen auszukratzen, also trat sie ein.

Dabei entging Marion allerdings Remus diabolisches Lächeln hinter ihrem Rücken und wie seine Augen sie hasserfüllt verfolgten. Remus warf noch einen Blick auf den Vollmond, ehe er hinter Marion die Tür schloss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als Sirius endlich zurück in Hogwarts ankam. Müde und mit hängenden Schultern ging er durch die Gänge zu seinem Büro, wo sich auch der geheime Eingang zu seinen privaten Räumen befand. Als er eintrat, staunte er allerdings nicht schlecht. Harry saß schlafend auf seiner Couch, einen Brief in der Hand. Er hatte ihn wohl früher zurückerwartet. Leise ging Sirius hinüber und rüttelte Harry behutsam. „Aufwachen! Es wird Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Ich glaube es ist jetzt etwas spät. Wir reden morgen früh. Einverstanden?", redete er leise auf Harry ein und holte diesen so sanft zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Harry gähnte und blinzelte. Dann mit einem Schlag von einem auf den anderen Moment war Harry hellwach, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, wo er war und warum. Unbehaglich sah er Sirius an und reichte diesem den Brief, den er immer noch in der Hand hatte. „Der ist für dich!", war das einzige, dass Harry dazu herausbrachte. Doch sein Blick sagte eindeutig, dass nichts Gutes darin stand. Sirius beschloss sich später darüber zu wundern, wieso Harry seine Post öffnete und erst einmal den Brief zu lesen.

„Hallo Harry,

tut mir leid, dich beim Lernen zu stören, aber könntest du bitte Sirius etwas ausrichten. Wo er im Moment ist, kann er leider keine Eulenpost gebrauchen, deshalb dieser Weg. Marions Bruder war vorhin bei mir. Marion war heute abend bei ihren Eltern zu Hause, als sie plötzlich starke Krämpfe bekam. Sie haben sie vorsichtshalber ins Krankenhaus gefahren.

Gruß,

Remus.

Sirius war ganz blass, als er den Brief zur Seite legte. „Ich muss sofort zu ihr.", stammelte er. „Sirius, es ist mitten in der Nacht. In Muggelkrankenhäusern gibt es so etwas wie Besuchszeiten. Die lassen dich jetzt eh nicht zu ihr.", versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen. So aufgeregt hatte er Sirius schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. „Außerdem weißt du überhaupt nicht, in welchem Krankenhaus sie liegt. Remus können wir erst morgen früh wieder fragen, also" „Ich kann jetzt bestimmt nicht schlafen.", platzte Sirius dazwischen. Er überlegte kurz, dann stand sein Entschluss fest. Er konnte jetzt nicht ruhig hier sitzen. Er wollte zumindest genau wissen, was geschehen war. „Ich gehe zu den Robbins. Marions Eltern sagen mir bestimmt, wo ich Marion finden kann. Außerdem können sie mir bestimmt mehr dazu sagen, wie es ihr geht.", teilte er Harry entschlossen mit. „Dann möchte ich aber mitkommen.", sagte Harry schnell. Das es eigentlich schon etwas spät dafür war, verkniff er sich lieber. Sirius war total fahrig und aufgewühlt. Da wollte er ihm lieber nicht quer schießen.

Sie reisten durch den Kamin zum Wolfsbau und apparierten von dort sofort weiter zum Haus der Robbins. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als er das ganze Haus hell erleuchtet vor sich auftauchen sah. Sirius stürmte die Treppe hinauf. Harry, der inzwischen auch unruhig wurde, hinterher. Sie klingelten. Eine verstört wirkende Mrs. Robbins öffnete ihnen. „Ah, Sie sind es Sirius. Wir haben schon auf Sie gewartet. Marion sagte uns, dass Sie bestimmt noch kommen würden, dass es aber mit Sicherheit spät werden würde. Und auch schön Sie wieder zu sehen, Harry. Dass es nur immer unter solchen Umständen sein muss, dass wir uns treffen. Kommen Sie erst einmal beide herein.", begrüßte sie die beiden und lotste sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo neben Mr. Robbins auch noch Marions Schwester Viviane und ihr Bruder Thomas.

„Ich habe Tee gekocht, das beruhigt. Wollen Sie auch eine Tasse?", bot Mrs. Robbins an, als sie die beiden auf die Couch zu Mr. Robbins drückte. „Gerne!", erwiderte Harry. Mrs. Robbins reichte ihm eine Tasse und Harry nahm gleich einen großen Schluck. Sirius nickte nur und nahm den Tee entgegen. „Was ist passiert?", platzte er ungeduldig hervor, als er die Tasse vor sich auf dem Tisch absetzte. Mrs. Robbins ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Viviane war es schließlich, die antwortete: „Thomas kam überraschend zu Besuch. Wir haben Marion benachrichtigt und sie ist sofort gekommen. Meinte, sie hätte sich etwas einsam gefühlt und." „Moment mal, wie wollen Sie Marion benachrichtigt haben?", fragte Harry verdutzt. „Mit dieser komischen Eule, Merkur. Marion hat sie hier gelassen und erklärt, dass er sie die einzige Möglichkeit sei, ihr eine Nachricht zu schicken.", erläuterte Viviane. „Und dann?", warf Sirius bereits ungeduldig ein. Nervös nahm er einen Schluck von dem Tee. „Dann plötzlich während dem Abendessen meinte Marion, ihr würde schlecht werden. Und dann, nun, dann hat sie starke Krämpfe bekommen. Wir hatten Angst, dass es eine Fehlgeburt sein könnte und haben sie gleich in die Klinik gebracht. Die ist hier ja gleich um die Ecke.", berichtete Viviane weiter." „Um die Ecke?", fragte Harry irritiert. Zur nächsten Klinik ging es seines Wissens nach fast durch die ganze Stadt. Aber dann im nächsten Moment fragte er sich, warum er sich überhaupt darüber Gedanken machte. Er fühlte sich so unbeschwert und frei von allen Sorgen. So als ob er fliegen würde. Selig lächelnd starrte er vor sich hin.

Sirius sah seinen Sohn irritiert an. Was war nur plötzlich in Harry gefahren. Und dann spürte auch er die Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Hier war etwas ziemlich faul. Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Doch noch bevor er überhaupt ein Ziel anvisieren konnte, hörte er auch schon jemanden „Expelliarmus!" rufen. Thomas stand da mit gezücktem Zauberstab und sah ihn herablassend an. Doch dann war Sirius dies völlig egal. Es war ihm auch egal, dass er sich plötzlich Fesseln um ihn legten. Kurz begehrte sein Geist allerdings auf, als er noch am Rande mitbekam, dass auch Harry gefesselt und seines Zauberstabes und seines Schutzamulettes entledigt wurde. Das letzte, das er noch hörte, war wie Thomas lässig „Stupor!" sagte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Hogwarts indessen war ihr verschwinden noch relativ unbemerkt geblieben. Nicht einmal Caroline, Ron, Hermine und Ginny vermissten Harry. Auch wenn sie die einzigen waren, die bemerkt hatten dass Harry nicht in Hogwarts war. Sie machten sich auch nicht wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Sie nahmen einfach an, dass Harry zusammen mit Sirius zu Marion gegangen und dort geblieben war. Sie waren schließlich einfach ins Bett gegangen. Sie ahnten nicht, was noch alles geschehen sollte und verbrachten somit noch einmal eine friedliche Nacht.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur Weasley stürmte durch das Tor auf das Hogwartsgelände. Schnurstracks lief er ins Schloss und rannte schließlich geradewegs zu Dumbledores Büro. Nur kurz hielt er vor dem neuen Wasserspeier und nannte das Passwort „Säuredrops" Oben angekommen, stolperte er in das Büro und wurde er sofort von dem Gemälde einer beleibten Schulleiterin angepflaumt: „Was soll dieses rumgepoltert. Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Professor Dumbledore ist nicht da. Also geben Sie Ruhe und verschwinden Sie wieder!" Doch in diesem Augenblick kam Professor Dumbledore im Nachthemd und einer großen Schlafmütze durch einen geheimen Eingang ins Büro. „Gute Nacht, Arthur. Was führt dich so spät noch zu mir?", begrüßte er den Übergangszaubereiminister.

Arthur Weasley rang derweil immer noch um Atem. „Hallo, Albus!", brachte er schließlich nach Luft schnappend hervor. Albus sah Arthur über seine halbmondförmige Brille hinweg forschend an. So aufgeregt hatte er ihn selten erlebt. Er wartete dennoch geduldig, bis Arthur endlich genug Luft hatte, um weiterzureden. Arthur keuchte schließlich hervor: „Der Krieg hat endgültig begonnen!" Dumbledore fragte nicht weiter nach. Er ging hinüber zu seinem Phoenix: „Fox, du musst den Orden zusammenrufen, es eilt!" Der Phoenix verschwand sofort.

Dann wandte sich Dumbledore wieder Mr. Weasley zu. Sein stetes Funkeln in den Augen war verloschen. Mr. Weasley konnte sich nicht erinnern, den Schulleiter jemals so ernst gesehen zu haben. „Arthur, und jetzt berichte bitte, was geschehen ist.", forderte er Mr. Weasley auf. Dieser nickte. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und die Lehrer stürmten einer nach dem anderen herein. Dumbledore fiel zwar auf, dass Sirius fehlte, aber er nahm an, dass dieser wohl noch unterwegs war.

Als erst mal wieder Ruhe eintrat, nickte Dumbledore Arthur auffordernd zu.

Arthur holte noch einmal tief Luft. Dann begann er zu berichten: „Du-weißt-schon-wer hat alle seine Kräfte mobilisiert. Alle Todesser sind auf den Beinen. Und dann ist auch noch Vollmond. Dutzende von Werwölfen sind bei ihnen. Nicht zu vergessen die Dementoren. Die ganze Meute greift nicht mehr wahllos an. Im Gegenteil. Sie arbeiten sich von Süden her vor und vernichten jedes Haus, in dem bekannt ist, dass dort Mitglieder der magischen Gemeinschaft leben. Wer nicht fliehen kann, wird gnadenlos ermordet. Wenn die Häuser in Muggelorten stehen, treiben sie danach noch ihren Spaß mit den Muggeln. Es sind einfach zu viele. Das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis quillt über. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer so viele Todesser rekrutiert hat. Es müssen mindestens 100 sein. Eher mehr. Wenigstens kommen, soviel wir wissen keine neuen mehr hinzu. Ich habe jedoch keine Ahnung, warum er heute Abend noch wahllose Ablenkungsmanöver startet und im nächsten Moment ziel gerichtet das letzte Gefecht vom Zaun bricht. Wir brauchen jede Hexe und jeden Zauberer, die wir kriegen können. Und worum ich dich bitten wollte, Albus. Können wir die Leute hierher nach Hogwarts evakuieren. Es liegt weit genug im Norden und ist der sicherste Ort, den ich mir im Moment vorstellen kann."

Dumbledore überlegte kurz, ehe er antwortete: „Natürlich können wir hier auf dem Hogwartsgelände viele der Flüchtlinge aufnehmen, aber ich fürchte, für alle wird es nicht reichen. Aber darüber machen wir uns Gedanken, wenn es soweit ist. Im Moment viel wichtiger ist, was hat Voldemort dazu veranlasst, seine Taktik zu ändern?" „Es muss etwas Entscheidendes geschehen sein.", überlegte McGonagall laut. „Aber das hätten wir doch mitbekommen.", bemerkte Flitwick. „Nicht unbedingt.", warf Snape ein. „Jetzt überlegen wir doch einmal, was könnte Du-weißt-schon-wen dazu veranlasst haben, plötzlich anzugreifen. Es gibt eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder hat er ein entscheidendes Ziel eher erreicht, als erwartet, oder wir haben ihm ohne es zu merken eine solche Niederlage bereitet, dass er sich zu schnellerem Handeln gezwungen sah.", äußerte Madame Hooch ihre Meinung. „Wenn wir ihm dermaßen geschadet hätten, dass hätten wir doch merken müssen.", sagte Hagrid darauf. „Ich muss dir Recht geben, Hagrid. Bleibt die Frage, was Du-weißt-schon-wer erreicht hat, dass er sich seines Sieges zu diesem Zeitpunkt so sicher zu sein scheint.", gab McGonagall zu bedenken.

„Mit diesen Überlegungen kommen wir jetzt nicht weiter. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie sich alle auf den Weg machen und die Auroren unterstützen, wo sie nur können. Ich denke, wir sollten uns vor allem auf die Evakuierung konzentrieren und den Kampf den Auroren überlassen. Holen Sie so viele raus, wie sie können." beendete Dumbledore die Diskussion. Alle nickten zustimmend. Nacheinander eilten sie davon. Heraus aus dem Hogwartsgelände, um zu apparieren.

Entschlossen machte auch Mr. Weasley sich aufbruchbereit. „Ich werde mich wieder ins Ministerium begeben und dort alle verbliebenen auf den Angriff vorbereiten. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis Du-weißt-schon-wer versuchen wird, das Ministerium zu übernehmen.", verkündete er. Damit verschwand auch Mr. Weasley wieder aus dem Büro. Und ließ einen zutiefst nachdenklichen Dumbledore zurück.

Der Schulleiter straffte schließlich die Schultern und ging zurück in seine privaten Gemächer. Er zog sich an und ging dann Madame Pompfrey wecken. Sie würde in den nächsten Stunden mit Sicherheit viel zu tun bekommen. Jedoch was war ihm nur entgangen. Irgendetwas musste doch geschehen sein.

Er hatte es den anderen Ordensmitgliedern noch nicht gesagt, um sie nicht zu verunsichern, aber das Zertrümmern der Geräte in seinem Büro hatte mehr Schaden angerichtet, als ihnen vermutlich klar gewesen war. Er verdankte es nicht nur seinem messerscharfen Verstand, dass er so oft die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen und den Überblick behalten konnte. Ihm war klar, dass es so manchem so vorkommen musste, als ob er ein allwissender komischer Kauz und daneben noch ein großer Seher wäre. Doch dem war nun einmal nicht so. Natürlich nicht. Die Schlüsse musste er selbst ziehen, aber ein nicht gerade unwesentlicher Teil seiner Informationen kam durch die surrenden Gerätschaften, die leider auch nicht einfach mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabes wieder zu reparieren waren. Es würde Jahre dauern, sie wieder zu kalibrieren und auf die geringsten Schwankungen in der Magie einzustellen.

‚Dann musst du eben mal wieder deinen eigenen Kopf anstrengen.', schalt Albus Dumbledore sich selbst, als er gerade am Krankenflügel ankam. Und dann, gerade als er die Klinke zum Krankensaal herunterdrücken wollte, traf es ihn wie der Blitz. Wieso war er nicht sofort darauf gekommen? Was wäre Toms größter Triumph? Dumbledore machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte durch die dunklen verlassenen Gänge. Seine Gedanken waren nur noch auf eine Person gerichtet: Harry!

TBC

Äh, wie viele Cliffis sind das jetzt eigentlich gewesen? Unschuldig nach oben schaut

Dazu kann ich jetzt nur eines sagen: Ihr habt ja gemerkt, so ein paar Reviews motivieren doch erheblich. g Also, je mehr, desto schneller kommt das nächste Kapitel.

Liebe Grüße,

Pemaroth


	29. Gefangenschaft

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo,

da ihr bestimmt am Wochenende nicht meine kleine FF, sondern lieber den 6. Band lesen wollt, dachte ich mir, ich poste lieber vorher. ;)

Ich will auch gar nicht viel rumschmarn.

Dann geht es auch gleich schön fies weiter.

Ewjena: Danke für den Hinweis. Da hab ich wohl geschlafen. Natürlich heißt der Phoenix Fawkes. schäm Über das erkennen von Leuten unter dem Inperius-Fluch unterhalten wir uns lieber einmal, wenn du den 6. Band gelesen hast. So einfach scheint das nämlich auch für erfahrenere Zauberer nicht zu sein. ;) Und wieso sollten Muggel plötzlich Zaubern können? g Ich denke Vielsafttrank geht zumindest in die richtige Richtung. Mehr verrat ich noch nicht!

Anne Carter: Besser hätte ich das mit Remus auch nicht zusammenfassen können. g Nein, der arme leidet nicht unter Stimmungsschwankungen oder Wechseljahren (haben Männer das eigentlich auch?) Das wäre doch ziemlich OOC gewesen. Und _noch_ geht es Harry gut. Wie lange noch, kann ich nicht versprechen. g Die Sichten wechseln jetzt doch ziemlich. Ich bemüh mich aber, die Anzahl noch erträglich zu halten. Nicht das man beim Lesen völlig durcheinander kommt.

Sanny: Jawohl, Sir! Melde gehorsamst, habe mich an meinen PC gesetzt und ganz brav geschrieben. Das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon halb fertig. ggg

sirius-is-alive: Kekse kaut Mit Remus haben die eigentlich gar nichts gemacht. Wäre Ihnen bei einem verwandelten Werwolf wahrscheinlich auch zu gefährlich gewesen. Ich hab ja erst überlegt, dass Remus entführt und mit den anderen Werwölfen auf die Auroren losgelassen wird und dann vielleicht Tonks rettet oder so, aber das was, aber das war dann doch etwas weit hergeholt. ;) Ansonsten wird's ab jetzt mit Mini Verschnaufpause im nächsten Chap (denke ich jedenfalls) dann so richtig schön knifflig und gefährlich.

kronkorken: Wie war doch so schön der Standartspruch meiner alten Deutschlehrerin: „Es gibt keine blöden Fragen, nur blöde Antworten!" Ich hab auch lang nicht kapiert, was ein cliffhanger sein soll. Das kommt glaub ich aus irgendeinem Film. Cliffhanger heißt nichts anderes, als an der spannensten Stelle aufzuhören und im Film in die Werbung zu schalten, bzw. hier halt den Leser bis zum nächsten Kapitel zappeln zu lassen. ;) Ich hoffe, das hilft dir weiter.

Jetzt noch eine kleine Vorbemerkung: Ich stelle mir Werwölfe nicht so vor, wie im dritten Film. Wie Hermine im dritten Band so schön erklärt, kann man Wölfe von Werwölfen nur durch kleine Merkmale unterscheiden. Die Van Helsing Version von einem Werwolf hat mich da schon mehr überzeugt, aber für mich bleibt ein Werwolf einfach ein zu groß geratener Wolf, der einfach aggressiver ist, als seine Wolfskollegen.

Gefangenschaft 

Dumbledore stürmte die dunklen Gänge entlang. Das einzige Lebewesen, das ihm begegnete war Mrs. Norris, doch sie beachtete er überhaupt nicht. Schließlich erreichte er das Gemälde der fetten Dame. „Guten Abend Direktor, Passwort?", begrüßte diese ihn fröhlich, doch Dumbledore entgegnete nur hastig: „Riesenkrake!" und schon schwang das Portrait zur Seite. Dumbledore kletterte hindurch und stürmte den Schlafsaal hinauf. Am Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler angekommen, riss er die Tür auf und schickte noch schnell ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass er sich irren möge. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes machte Dumbledore Licht. Einen Moment wusste er nicht, in welchem Bett er nachsehen sollte. Dann ging er einfach zu dem ihm am nächsten stehenden. Er riss die Vorhänge beiseite und blickte in das Gesicht eines ihn noch verschlafen anblickenden Rons.

Als dieser Dumbledore erkannte, wurde er jedoch mit einem Schlag hellwach. „Ist etwas mit Mum oder Dad?", fragte Ron aufgeregt. Dumbledore winkte jedoch nur ab und eilte weiter zum nächsten Bett, neugierig beobachtet von Ron. Er riss die Vorhänge beiseite und da war nichts. Niemand schlief in dem großen Himmelbett. „Harry ist mit Sirius unterwegs. Irgendetwas war mit Marion nicht in Ordnung und ich denke, die beiden sind nachsehen gegangen.", rief Ron erklärend zu ihm hinüber. Inzwischen lugten auch die anderen Jungs hinter den Vorhängen ihrer Betten hervor, neugierig, was um diese Zeit noch los war.

Dumbledore beachtete die Jungs nicht weiter. Er stürmte schon wieder davon. Diesmal zu Sirius Büro. Auch dieses war verlassen. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag jedoch noch der Brief. „Von Remus?", sagte er erstaunt in den leeren Raum. Heute war Vollmond. Das hieße ja, dass Remus den Brief bereits vor Aufgang des Mondes geschrieben haben musste und wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war dieser heute bereits sehr zeitig aufgegangen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Sirius zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits für seinen Auftrag unterwegs gewesen war. Er betrachtete sich den Brief noch einmal genau. Nachdem er ihn ein paar Minuten lang studiert hatte, war er sich sicher. Die Handschrift war der von Remus sehr ähnlich, aber der Brief war niemals von Remus geschrieben worden.

-------------------------

Als Sirius wieder zu sich kam, brummte ihm der Schädel. Ein Stöhnen verließ seine Lippen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er klar etwas erkennen konnte. Das erste, das er bewusst wahr nahm, war ein Stöhnen, dass von jemandem direkt neben ihm kam. Dann hatten sich seine Augen an die Umgebung gewöhnt. Wo zum Teufel war er bloß? Es war dunkel. Die Decke über ihm war aus Beton. Langsam bewegte er den Kopf, um auch den Rest in Augenschein zu nehmen. Was er sah, gefiel im überhaupt nicht. Es sah seiner Zelle in Askaban viel zu ähnlich. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass die Tür nicht vergittert war, sondern aus massivem Stahl zu sein schien. Es sah ähnlich aus, wie in einem der Muggelfilme, die er einmal mit Marion gesehen hatte. Es war ein Kriegsfilm, in dem die Muggel Schutz in solchen Bunkern, genau, so hießen diese Räume, gesucht hatten. Ein erneutes Stöhnen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. In der Dunkelheit sah er, dass sich etwas bewegte. Und dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz. Harry!

Sirius kroch zu Harry hinüber. Behutsam drehte er ihn auf den Rücken und nahm seinen Kopf in seinen Schoss. Der Junge war noch nicht völlig zu sich gekommen. Bruchstückweise kamen die Erinnerungen an das, was geschehen war, zurück. Sie waren in eine Falle geraten. Sirius hätte sich selbst schlagen können. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können. Wann bitte hätte Remus gestern denn den Brief schreiben sollen?

Die Todesser, für Sirius war klar, dass niemand anders dahinter stecken konnte, hatten genau gewusst, womit sie ihn so aus der Fassung bringen konnten, dass er zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig war. Und dann traf ihn der nächste Schlag. Marion! Wo war sie nur? Im Wolfsbau war sie jedenfalls nicht gewesen. Und wenn sie wirklich bei ihren Eltern gewesen war? Ein eiskalter Schauer rann Sirius den Rücken hinunter. Dann mussten die Todesser sie ebenfalls gefangen haben. Marions Familie musste unter einem Imperius Fluch gestanden haben. Aber wieso konnte Thomas plötzlich zaubern. ‚Beruhige dich!', befahl er sich selbst. Doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan. Dann spürte er, dass Harry zu sich kam.

Harry erwachte mit einem erneuten Stöhnen. Sein Schädel brummte. Als er die Augen öffnete sah er nur Sterne davor tanzen. Er schloss die Augen noch einmal, atmete tief durch, ehe er einen erneuten Versuch startete seine Umgebung zu betrachten. Langsam öffnete er erneut die Augen. Alles war dunkel um ihn herum. Jedoch erkannte er auch so Sirius Gesicht, das einen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck aufwies. Irgendetwas zwischen Panik und Erleichterung. ‚Wo zum Teufel bin ich bloß?', schoss es Harry genau wie Sirius noch Minuten zuvor durch den Kopf. Dann wusste auch er mit einem Schlag wieder, was geschehen war. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, oder versuchte es zumindest. Sirius stützte ihn dabei etwas. „Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Harry seinen Vater in der Hoffnung, dass dieser bereits etwas herausgefunden hatte. Sirius zuckte jedoch nur resigniert mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Harry. Ich bin auch gerade erst zu mir gekommen.", erklärte er.

Harry kämpfte sich auf die Füße und ging zu der Tür. Natürlich abgeschlossen. Aber er hatte es zumindest versuchen müssen.

------------------------------------------

Dumbledore wollte sich jedoch ganz sicher sein. Er machte Feuer im Kamin und reiste zum Wolfsbau. Doch dieser war genauso verlassen, wie die Wolfshöhle, was Dumbledore gleich anschließend sicherstellte. Dumbledore brauchte Antworten darüber, was an diesem Abend geschehen war. Soweit er wusste, hatte Remus den Wolfsbanntrank genommen, also war er nicht gefährlich. Und bei einfachen Fragen, würde er sich schon verständigen können. Somit machte Dumbledore sich auf zu Remus Hundehütte, wie Sirius den Bunker scherzhaft nannte.

Er apparierte direkt neben den Bunker, stürzte die Stufen hinunter und riss die Tür auf. Die Hundehütte war durchaus gemütlich eingerichtet. Der hintere Teil war komplett mit Polster versehen. Die Wände waren leuchtend orange gestrichen. Den Boden bedeckte ein flauschiger Teppich. Und hinten auf den Polstern, so gar nicht in dieses gemütliche Bild passend, lag friedlich eingerollt ein großer Werwolf und schlief. Dumbledore war erleichtert, dass zumindest Remus noch da war. Er hatte schon fast damit gerechnet, dass auch er entführt worden war.

„Remus!", rief er laut, um den Werwolf zu wecken. Der riesige Wolf hob den Kopf und gähnte erst einmal herzhaft. Allein dieser Anblick hätte wahrscheinlich normal genügt, um jeden in die Flucht zu schlagen, denn dabei kamen die riesigen Zähne des Tieres durchaus zur Geltung. Dann schüttelte sich der Werwolf kurz und stand auf. Er betrachtete Dumbledore erstaunt und musterte ihn, wobei er den Kopf in Hundemanier schief stellte.

„Remus, hast du heute Abend einen Brief an Sirius geschrieben?", fragte Dumbledore gerade heraus. Der Wolf wirkte noch verdutzter wie zuvor, dann deutlich, schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. Der nächste Blick sagte deutlich: „Warum fragst du mich das?" Dumbledore seufzte. Er würde Remus wohl oder übel die Wahrheit sagen müssen, auch wenn er im Augenblick nicht gerade eine große Hilfe war: „Harry und Sirius sind verschwunden. Marion, wie es scheint, ebenfalls. Sirius hat einen Brief bekommen, der angeblich von dir war, und der ihn, wie es aussieht, in eine Falle gelockt hat."

Der Werwolf stellte die Nackenhaare auf und fletschte die Zähne. Er wollte an Dumbledore vorbeistürmen, doch dieser stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Der Werwolf sah ihn flehend an, aber Dumbledore meinte nur: „Was willst du denn zur Zeit ausrichten? Sobald es einigermaßen geht, meldest du dich bitte in Hogwarts." Der Werwolf schüttelte resolut den Kopf. „Also gut, ich nehme dich mit in mein Büro, dort bleibst du zumindest auf dem Laufenden. Außerdem geht der Mond ja sowieso bald unter.", gab der Schulleiter nach. Man sah dem Wolf an, dass er Dumbledore am liebsten an den Hals gesprungen wäre. Dieser sammelte nur noch schnell Remus Kleider ein und verwandelte diese in einen Portschlüssel, der sich sofort aktivierte, als der Werwolf eine Pfote darauf legte.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sirius und Harry hatten jeden Winkel ihrer Zelle inzwischen untersucht. Aber die Tür war der einzige Ausgang, den sie finden konnten. Es gab noch nicht einmal Lüftungsschächte oder ähnliches. Die Tür bildete somit ihre einzige Verbindung zur Außenwelt. Sie war auch ihre einzige Lichtquelle. Der Gang vor der Tür musste hell erleuchtet sein, da durch das Schlüsselloch und die Ritzen um die Tür herum schwach etwas Licht hereinfiel.

Resigniert lehnten Sirius und Harry inzwischen in dem dunklen Loch an der Wand. Sirius hatte Harry schützend einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt und Harry kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie waren beide froh zumindest nicht alleine zu sein. Und auch wenn es keiner vor dem anderen zugegeben hätte, hatten sie Angst vor dem, was auf sie zukommen würde. Dieses ungewisse Warten war schlimmer als alles andere.

Harry versuchte sich etwas abzulenken. Mit aller Gewalt lenkte er seine Gedanken nach Hogwarts zu Caroline. Ob sie wohl schon wusste, dass er verschwunden war. Er war nur froh, dass er sich durchgesetzt hatte. Caroline hatte unbedingt mitgehen wollen, nachdem er ihr erzählt hatte, was in dem Brief stand. Jetzt war Harry nur froh, dass wenigstens sie in Sicherheit war. Er versuchte sich an ihr letztes Wochenende im Wolfsbau zu erinnern. Aber er konnte seine Gedanken einfach nicht auf einen glücklichen Gedanken konzentrieren. Er kuschelte sich stattdessen noch näher an Sirius, der seinen Griff um seine Schulter daraufhin noch verstärkte.

----------------------------------------------------------

Caroline wachte nach einer traumlosen Nacht erholt auf. Sie zog sich rasch an und ging ins Bad. Sie war gerade dabei, sich die Zähne zu putzen, als es ihr war, als ob Harry sie rufen würde. Sie ging, die Zahnbürste noch im Mund, vor das Bad und sah sich um. Wie zu erwarten war da kein Harry. Wie sollte er auch zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf gekommen sein. Sie widmete sich also wieder dem Zähneputzen, als sie ihn schon wieder klar und deutlich ihren Namen rufen hörte. „Wunschträume!" hakte sie dies jedoch diesmal schnell ab. Dann eilte sie hinunter zum Frühstück und landete in einem heillosen Chaos.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Als Dumbledore mit Remus im Büro des Schulleiters in Hogwarts ankam, war dieses nicht leer. Tonks, Shaklebolt und Molly warteten auf ihn. Als die Anwesenden allerdings den Werwolf sahen, wichen sie zurück. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Dumbledore die Situation höchst amüsant gefunden. Remus ließ sich jedenfalls nicht stören. Er trottete hinüber zum Kamin und rollte sich dort auf dem Vorleger zusammen.

Dann widmete sich Dumbledore den Leuten in seinem Büro. „Tonks, könnten Sie mir bitte einen kurzen Bericht geben?", forderte er die junge Aurorin auf. Diese riss mit Mühe den Blick von dem friedlichen Werwolf los und wandte sich nun Dumbledore zu. Ihr „Bitte?", machte jedoch klar, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte. „Würden Sie mir bitte einen Zwischenbericht geben?", forderte der Direktor also erneut.

Tonks beeilte sich nun zu berichten: „Wir haben die ersten Flüchtlinge hergebracht. Südengland war nicht zu halten. Wir beten nur, dass der Mond bald untergeht, damit wenigstens die Werwölfe wegfallen. Die Todesser sind jetzt in London angekommen. Wir versuchen das Ministerium zu halten, aber es sieht nicht gut aus. ‚Du-weißt-schon-wer' hat alle Kräfte mobilisiert. Es ist furchtbar. Vor allem unter den Muggeln gibt es viele Opfer, da sie nicht so leicht fliehen können, wie wir Zauberer. Aber leicht machen sie es den Todessern auch nicht. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, aber die Muggel haben doch tatsächlich ein paar Todesser mit ihren Gewehren erwischt. Während die noch gelästert haben, haben die Muggel einfach abgedrückt. Und ich wusste auch nicht, dass bei den Muggeln jetzt auch Schutzamulette verkauft werden. Jedenfalls hätte ich gerne den Todesser gesehen, den die Reflexion seines eigenen Zirkulationszaubers getroffen hat. Hat sich anscheinend zehn Minuten um sich selbst gedreht, ehe ein Auror sich die Mühe gemacht hat, den Gegenfluch zu sprechen."

Dumbledore sah nun auffordernd Molly an. „Albus! Ich wollte mit dir besprechen, wie wir die ganzen Flüchtlinge unterbringen können. Seit das Ministerium evakuiert wird, wissen wir nicht mehr wohin mit den Leuten. Die große Halle und die Eingangshalle platzen aus allen Nähten.", trug Mrs. Weasley ihr Anliegen vor, dann setzte sie hinzu, „Aber wo warst du, Albus?"

Dumbledore redete nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum. „Harry und Sirius sind verschwunden und so wie es aussieht Marion ebenfalls.", brachte Dumbledore es sofort auf den Punkt. Molly wurde leichenblass. „Oh mein Gott!", stieß sie hervor und brach zusammen. Tonks und Shaklebolt konnten sie gerade noch auf die Couch setzen.

----------------------------------------------------------

Langsam wurde das Warten in dem kleinen dunklen Raum unerträglich. Die Spannung stieg mit jeder Minute. Sirius musste sich stark zusammen nehmen, um nicht laut nach den Wächtern zu brüllen, falls es überhaupt welche gab. Aber er riss sich zusammen. Schon um Harrys Willen. Wer wusste schon, was er da lostreten würde. Laut Harrys Uhr waren sie bereits mindestens seit zehn Stunden in Gefangenschaft. Sirius Hoffnungen lagen auf den anderen Ordensmitgliedern. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie bereits nach ihnen suchten. Sirius erinnerte sich noch zu lebhaft an seine letzte Gefangenschaft.

Dann endlicht tat sich etwas. Das Schloss knackte. Sirius und Harry kämpften sich auf die Füße. Fast schon glaubte Sirius, dass Remus hereingestürmt kommen würde. Aber es waren nicht die erhofften Ordensmitglieder, die zur Befreiung hereinkamen, als sich die Tür schließlich öffnete. Durch die Tür trat Sirius schlimmster Alptraum.

Sirius wich instinktiv zurück an die Wand. Eiskalter Schweiß brach ihm aus. Er musste stark gegen die Panik ankämpfen und versuchte nach außen möglichst gelassen zu wirken, was ihm aber gründlichst misslang. Harry trat nun einen Schritt vor seinen Vater, wie um ihn zu schützen, doch ihm war bereits klar, dass das vergeblich war.

Die Gestalt trat noch weiter in den Raum und musterte seine Opfer mit unverhohlener Freude. Es war offensichtlich, wie sehr er sich an ihrer Angst weidete. Hinter ihr traten noch mehr Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen ein. Doch anders als der erste Hüne, waren sie maskiert. „Black! Wie es aussieht, erinnerst du dich noch an mich.", spottete er. „Ich dachte, an dir würden sich bereits die Würmer den Magen verderben, Lutz.", giftete Sirius zurück, wobei seine Stimme jedoch nicht so fest klang, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte.

Lutz erwiderte daraufhin nichts. Er gab nur seinen Begleitern ein Zeichen, die sofort die Zauberstäbe zückten und schon schossen Seile auf Sirius und Harry zu und fesselten diese. „Wir wollen doch unnötige Scherereinen vermeiden.", sagte Lutz dazu schlicht.

Als Sirius und Harry von den Seilen getroffen wurden, schürten sich Ihnen sofort Arme und Beine zusammen, so dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnten. Sie versuchten sich zu befreien, aber vergeblich. Die Seile saßen zu straff. Das einzige, das sie damit bewirkten, war, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verloren und wieder zu Boden stürzten.

Dann, auf einen erneuten Wink von Lutz hin, wendete einer der Todesser einen Schwebezauber auf Sirius an und dirigierte diesen so in Richtung Tür. Sirius zappelte und versuchte erneut, sich von den Fesseln zu befreien. Da dies nichts nützte, begann er fieberhaft zu überlegen und es kam ihm tatsächlich eine bessere Idee. Er verwandelte sich in Schnuffel. Doch auch das nutzte nichts. Die Fesseln passten sich seiner neuen Form sofort an. Doch er gab nicht auf. Schnuffel fing an, an den Fesseln herum zu beißen. Dies zeigte endlich Wirkung. Doch gerade, als er das erste Seil fast durchgebissen hatte, rief eine befehlende Stimme: „Halt!" Schnuffels Kopf ruckte herum. Er erstarrte. Lutz stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab bedrohlich über Harry, der immer noch verzweifelt an seinen Fesseln zerrte. „Das würde ich nicht tun. Ich würde mich jetzt brav zurückverwandeln. Wenn nicht...!", drohte Lutz.

Resigniert verwandelte sich Sirius zurück. „Geht doch!", kommentierte Lutz gehässig. „Zu dir komme ich dann später.", zischte er Harry noch zu, ehe er den anderen Todessern hinaus folgte, die Sirius zwischen sich schweben ließen, und Harry alleine zurückließ.

TBC

Dann wünsch ich euch mal viel Spaß mit dem 6. Band.

Ich schreib derweil möglichst schnell weiter, damit ihr danach wieder was zu lesen habt.

Aber nur, wenn ihr trotzdem das Reviewen nicht vergesst!

Liebe Grüße,

Pemaroth


	30. Zwischen Hoffen und Bangen

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo,

da ich ja den 6. Band schon gelesen hatte, hab ich lieber das schöne lange Wochenende genutzt, um weiterzuschreiben. Vor allem, weil ich die Woche kaum dazugekommen bin und auch wahrscheinlich nicht weiter dazu kommen werden. Ich bin einfach wieder mal im Dauerstress. Hochzeit, Geburtstag, usw. Wahrscheinlich wieg ich nächsten Montag 10 kg mehr. ;)

Diesmal dann auch kein Cliffhanger, sondern erst mal ein kleines bisschen Entspannung. Aber nur ein kleines macht mich übrigens noch verrückt! Nicht nur, dass es meine äts (die sollten eigentlich vor den Namen stehen) und meine Sternchen (z.B. um die g herum) einfach nicht mit hochläd, nein, jetzt klaut es auch noch meine Abgrenzungen. Ich hab extra Kreuze genommen, weil ich dachte, ist kein Stern, ist kein ät, müsste eigentlich gehen. Aber nein! Stern schmoll Stern Und wenn Ewjena nichts geschrieben hätte, hätte ich das nicht mal mitbekommen, also Danke in diese Richtung! ff.de macht doch auch nicht soviel Ärger. Ich versteh es einfach nicht. Stern gefrustet ist Stern Ich hab's jetzt mit Unterstrich und Verbindungsstrichen noch mal versucht, wenn das auch nicht klappt, spring ich aus dem Fenster! Oder poste nur noch woanders, aber das kann ich euch ja nicht antun, also doch das Fenster!

Danke für die lieben Reviews, ich war ja ganz baff, 6 Stück hab ich bisher glaub ich noch für kein Kapitel bekommen, und natürlich Danke an meine Betaleserin.

sirius-is-alive: Freut mich, wenn ich deinen Geschmack getroffen hab. Harry kommt schon noch richtig in Gefahr, aber noch nicht jetzt. Da hab ich leider ein bisschen was anderes vor.

Ewjena: Schau einfach mal auf fanfiktion.de vorbei, da gibt's die Geschichte mit allen Formatierungen, wie du sie dir wünscht. Ich weiß ja auch nicht, warum das hier nicht so klappt, wie ich das möchte.

Sanny: Keks isst Da ich den 6. Band schon im Juli gelesen hab, hab ich lieber weitergeschrieben. ;) War halt noch nie sehr vernünftig. g Marion bleibt erst mal da, wo sie ist und das wird nicht verraten. ;)

Sweatheart: Das war eigentlich mit voller Absicht an der spannensten Stelle aufgehört. Ich liebe halt einfach Cliffhanger. fiesg Und zu kurz? Das waren immerhin 8 Seiten! Ich mein, ich kann auch warten, bis ich 20 voll hab, aber dann dauerts halt länger. ;)

Anne Carter: Dafür hab ich den kleinen Lutz doch eingeführt. Sonst hätte der Irrwicht doch gar keinen Sinn gemacht. ;) Da das ganze in England spielt, war für mich eigentlich immer klar, dass die Namen Englisch ausgesprochen werden, aber wenn für dich Caroline Carolin ausgesprochen wird, ist das denke ich einfach die Freiheit des Lesers. mit den Schultern zuckt Aber telephatische Kräfte hat die Dame trotzdem nicht. Da steckt dann doch was ganz anderes dahinter. g

kronkorken: Keine Ursache! Gerne wieder! g Bis zum Wochenende noch ein Kapitel hab ich leider nicht geschafft. Dafür gibt's jetzt was neues zu lesen.

Zwischen Hoffen und Bangen 

Shaklebolt hatte das Büro sofort nach dem Gespräch wieder verlassen. Es wurde einfach jeder verfügbare Auror gebraucht. Dumbledore war inzwischen auf dem Schlossgelände unterwegs, um das erste Chaos zu entwirren. Das Ministerium war inzwischen komplett evakuiert, ebenso die Winkelgasse. Sie hatten nun damit begonnen das St. Mungo nach Hogwarts zu verlegen.

Tonks dagegen hatte sich entschlossen dazubleiben. Sie wollte warten, bis Remus soweit war, um dann mit ihm zusammen nach Harry und Sirius zu suchen. Außerdem benötigte Mrs. Weasley eindeutig Beistand. Sie saß immer noch geschockt auf der Couch. Dumbledore hatte dies genutzt und Tonks kurzerhand die Aufgabe übertragen, die einlaufenden Nachrichten zu sammeln. Und es waren keine guten Nachrichten die eintrafen. Hogwarts schien inzwischen der einzige todesserfreie Ort in ganz Großbritannien zu sein.

Endlich ging der Mond unter. Augenblicklich setzte bei Remus die Rückverwandlung ein. Es war ein grauenhafter Anblick. Tonks und Mrs. Weasley drehten sich weg von dem zuckenden Wolf, der langsam wieder menschliche Konturen annahm. Schließlich lag Remus vor dem Kamin, nackt und immer noch vor Schmerzen zitternd. Tonks nahm eine Decke von der Couch und deckte den zurückverwandelten Werwolf damit fürsorglich zu. Remus konnte ihr gerade noch einen dankbaren Blick zuwerfen, ehe er erschöpft einschlief.

Tonks wartete ungeduldig, bis er eine Stunde später wieder wach wurde. Remus sah immer noch furchtbar aus. Jedoch war er nun nicht mehr zu halten. Er zog sich schnell die Kleider an, die Dumbledore ja Gott sei Dank mitgenommen hatte, und schon machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sie waren schon halb aus der Tür, als Mrs. Weasley sich ihnen ebenfalls anschloss. Zu dritt gingen sie also zu Dumbledore, um die letzten Nachrichten weiterzugeben, und sich dann auf den Weg zu machen, um nach Harry und Sirius zu suchen. Sie hatten vor, sich alle bekannten Todesserverstecke vorzunehmen. Sie wussten, dass sie eigentlich viel zu Wenige waren, vor allem, da es zu gefährlich war alleine irgendwo hin zu apparieren. Aber sie mussten es einfach versuchen, auch wenn es galt eine Nadel im Heuhaufen zu finden.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Caroline die Eingangshalle betrat erkannte sie diese nicht wieder. Die Halle war voll gestopft mit Menschen. Vor allem waren es keine Schüler, sondern ein völlig wirrer Haufen, der da die Halle bevölkerte. Caroline kämpfte sich in die Große Halle, in der Hoffnung, dort jemanden zu finden, den sie fragen konnte, was eigentlich los war. Die Große Halle war ebenfalls gestopft voll. Die Menschen drängten sich. Da sich alle rege unterhielten, war es darüber hinaus sehr laut.

Endlich erreichte Caroline den Gryffindortisch und traf dort tatsächlich auf Ron und Hermine. Außerdem sah sie Ginny, die sich zu ihnen durchkämpfte. „Wisst ihr, was los ist?", schrie sie über den Lärm der vielen Menschen hinweg. Ron schüttelte zur Antwort nur den Kopf. Hermine schrie zurück: „So viel ich mitbekommen habe, hat es einen Haufen Angriffe gegeben. Sie evakuieren jetzt alle hierher nach Hogwarts." Inzwischen war auch Ginny dazu gestoßen. „Mein Dad ist auch hier. Er sagt, dass es überall Angriffe gegeben hat. V-V-V-Voldemort hat alles losgelassen, was nur ging.", fügte sie hinzu. „Wo ist eigentlich Harry?", wollte Caroline wissen. „Keine Ahnung! Er war heute früh nicht im Schlafsaal. Anscheinend ist er gar nicht zurückgekommen. Sirius hab ich auch noch nirgends gesehen. Vielleicht sind sie ja noch bei Marion.", meinte Ron.

„Das glaub ich nicht! Bei allem was hier los ist, hätten sie Harry doch sofort zurückgeholt, beziehungsweise Sirius hätte ihn doch sofort in Sicherheit gebracht.", entgegnete Caroline. Hermine ließ sich dies kurz durch den Kopf gehen. Sie musste Caroline absolut Recht geben. Kurzentschlossen begann sie sich durch die Menge zu wühlen. Direkt auf Professor Dumbledore zu, der gerade die Große Halle betreten hatte und sich zum Lehrertisch durchkämpfte.

Hermine eilte so schnell es durch die vielen Leute ging auf ihn zu, um ihm den Weg abzuschneiden. Als sie ihn erreichte, stellte sie sich ihm forsch in den Weg und fragte gerade heraus: „Professor, wissen Sie wo Harry ist?" Dumbledore musterte sie kurz über seine halbmondförmigen Gläser, ehe er seufzte und schließlich erklärte: „Ich denke, ihr habt ein Recht es zu erfahren. Es tut mir Leid, aber Harry wurde genau wie Sirius und Marion entführt. Mehr weiß ich im Moment auch nicht. Ich muss mich jetzt um dieses Chaos hier kümmern. Wir werden uns später noch einmal unterhalten. Einverstanden?" Hermine nickte nur. Sie war zu geschockt, um irgendetwas zu erwidern.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry lag gefesselt in dem dunklen Bunker. Seit sie Sirius fortgebracht hatten war eine ganze Weile vergangen. Wie lange konnte er nicht sagen, da er nicht auf die Uhr sehen konnte. Die Angst um seinen Vater beherrschte ihn durch und durch. Er war in Gedanken alleine bei ihm. Was mochte dieses Ungeheuer nur mit ihm anstellen. Nach Sirius Bericht an Weihnachten war sich Harry schließlich durchaus bewusst, wie grausam Lutz war. Wenn er Sirius doch nur irgendwie helfen könnte oder wenn er doch wenigstens bei ihm sein könnte. Diese Ungewissheit war schlimmer wie alles andere. Vor allem, wo er doch genau wusste, dass sie Sirius gerade in diesem Moment foltern würden. Nur wozu war ihm absolut unklar. Was konnte Sirius ihnen schon sagen? Aber so wie Sirius Lutz beschrieben hatte, folterten sie ihn vielleicht sogar einfach nur aus Spaß. Wenn er doch nur die Fesseln losbekommen würde, aber es war einfach sinnlos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Todesser ließen Sirius durch einen Gang vor der Zelle, in der Harry gefesselt lag, schweben. In dem Gang herrschte seltsames grünliches Licht. In den Wänden waren in regelmäßigen Abstand Türen, die offensichtlich in weitere Räume führten. Am Ende des Ganges angelangt stieß einer von Lutz Gehilfen schließlich eine Tür auf. Sie ließen Sirius hineinschweben und unsanft zu Boden krachen. Sirius verzog kurz das Gesicht, wollte seinen Peinigern jedoch nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihn stöhnen zu hören.

Lutz betrat hinter ihnen den Raum. Auf einen Wink hin, traten die Todesser an die Wände zurück. Lutz betrachtete sein Opfer abfällig. Sirius bemühte sich den Blick trotzig zu entgegnen. „Ich habe eigentlich nur eine kleine Frage an dich. Wenn du sie gleich beantwortest, wird uns das viel Zeit ersparen und wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich darüber dann so erfreut sein, dass wir dich in Ruhe lassen. Also, wo ist das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis?" Sirius atmete auf. Selbst wenn sie ihm Veritaserum geben würden. Diese Frage konnte er nicht beantworten, weil er es selbst nicht wusste. Er war zwar einmal dort gewesen, doch war er da mit einem Portschlüssel hin- und auch wieder abgereist. „Ich habe keine Ahnung.", antwortete er also wahrheitsgemäß.

Lutz betrachtete ihn nur noch abfälliger: „Und ich dachte, ich hätte dir das Lügen ausgetrieben. Dann muss ich dich wohl mal daran erinnern, was mit kleinen dreckigen Lügnern geschieht." Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und hielt plötzlich eine Eisenstange in der Hand. Mit Befriedigung sah er, dass Sirius Augen weit vor Entsetzen wurden. „Schön, du erinnerst dich also noch an unsere kleinen Gespräche.", spottete Lutz. Sirius fühlte sich mit einem mal so hilflos, wie seit Askaban nicht mehr. Als Lutz begann auf ihn einzuprügeln, hatte er nicht den Hauch einer Chance sich zu wehren. Die Todesser um ihn herum lachten hämisch, als er sich am Boden wand. Einmal war es so, als ob er Harry in seinem Kopf gehört hätte, aber das musste er sich eingebildet haben. Er versuchte sich dennoch darauf zu konzentrieren. Und auf Marion und Susanna. Endlich umfing ihn Ohnmacht, die ihn von seinen Qualen erlöste.

Keinem fiel auf, dass einer der Todesser nicht mitgelacht hatte. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte sich unwohl dabei gefühlt, den Folterungen zuzusehen. Aber Black zu helfen, das hätte er sich nie getraut. Die Angst vor den anderen und vor allem dem, was sie mit ihm anstellen würden, saß zu tief. Er hatte bereits sein Leben dabei riskiert, als er Potter geholfen hatte. Hoffentlich merkte der Trottel überhaupt, dass er ihm den Schlüssel zur Freiheit gegeben hatte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry blickte auf, als sich die Tür endlich wieder öffnete. Eine leichte Panik breitete sich in ihm aus. Würden sie ihn nun holen? fragte er sich. Dann wurde Sirius Gestalt sichtbar. Die Todesser ließen ihn ein Stück in den Raum hineinschweben und dann einfach auf den Boden fallen. Harry erschrak zutiefst, als er seinen Vater ansah. Kein Lebenszeichen war zu sehen. Lutz deutete seinen Blick sofort richtig. Er genoss es zutiefst, Harry so verzweifelt zu sehen. Schließlich wandte er sich jedoch Harry zu. „Der Dreckskerl lebt noch. Aber wenn du willst, dass das auch so bleibt, dann wirst du uns eine Frage beantworten. Wo ist das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis?", sagte er mit eiskalter Stimme. „Woher soll ich das denn wissen?", brüllte Harry verzweifelt. „Nun, du kannst dir deine Antworten ja noch ein bisschen überlegen. Ich komme später wieder. Übrigens, der dunkle Lord wartet schon ungeduldig darauf, dass er endlich die Zeit findet, ein bisschen Spaß mit dir zu haben, aber die Übernahme der Macht in Großbritannien fordert ihn zur Zeit voll und ganz. Und Dumbledores Schwachköpfe sind damit beschäftigt, ihn aufzuhalten. Das ich nicht lache, als ob sie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hätten. Also hoffe nicht darauf, dass sie euch zu Hilfe kommen werden, wenn sie überhaupt noch leben.", damit verließ er betont langsam den Raum und ließ einen verstörten Harry zurück.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Hogwarts hatte man endlich das größte Chaos im Griff. Die Ländereien standen voller Zelte. Die Klassenzimmer hatte man in Lazarette verwandelt. Diese waren vollständig belegt, weil inzwischen auch das St. Mungo komplett evakuiert war. Die Große Halle war der Aufenthaltsraum für die vielen Helfer. Fast alle Schüler hatten sich freiwillig bereit erklärt, zu helfen. Nur einige Slytherins hatten sich in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum verkrochen. In all dem Chaos war auch noch nicht aufgefallen, dass die Zahl der Slytherin Schüler sich noch einmal drastisch reduziert hatte. Von den Sechst- und Siebtklässlern war seit letzter Nacht niemand mehr anwesend. Aber auch aus anderen Häusern waren Schüler verschwunden. Selbst aus Gryffindor fehlten zwei Sechstklässler und ein Fünftklässler.

Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Caroline stürzten sich in die Arbeit. Es war einfach die beste Ablenkung. Aber wirklich bei der Sache waren sie nicht. Sie waren in Gedanken immerzu bei Harry und Sirius. Hoffentlich ging es den beiden gut. Hin und wieder gingen ihre Gedanken auch zu Remus, Mrs. Weasley und Tonks. Die drei waren immer noch dabei, die beiden zu suchen. Mehr Kräfte hatten dazu nicht abgestellt werden können. Zu viele andere Leben standen auf dem Spiel, aber die drei hätten sich um nichts auf der Welt von ihrer Suche abhalten lassen.

Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Caroline halfen vor allem im Schloss bei der Versorgung der Kranken. Sie versorgten kleinere Verletzungen. Machten Botengänge. Besorgten, wenn möglich verlangte Tränke und Tinkturen aus dem Zaubertränkelabor, das nicht mehr stillstand, aber auch dort gingen allmählich die Zutaten aus. Sie gönnten sich keine Pause, denn in den Pausen fing man nur wieder zu grübeln an. Madame Pompfrey entging dies allerdings nicht. Resolut schickte sie die vier in die Große Halle, damit sie wenigstens etwas aßen. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich gegen Madame Pompfreys Anweisungen zu wehren, also gingen sie erschöpft und resigniert in die Große Halle. Hunger hatten sie allerdings nicht. Sie ließen sich auf einen freien Platz fallen, wo sie stumm vor sich hinstarrten. Hermine wollte schon den Vorschlag machen, dass sie jetzt wohl wieder losgehen könnten, als zwei weitere völlig erschöpfte Gestalten sich zu ihnen gesellten.

Tonks und Remus waren zu einer kurzen Pause zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen. Seit dem Morgengrauen suchten sie nun schon nach Harry und Sirius und sie hatten immer noch keinerlei Anhaltspunkte, wo die beiden stecken konnten. „Wo ist Mum?", fragte Ron ängstlich. Er befürchtete schon, dass ihr etwas passiert sein könnte. Aber Tonks beruhigte ihn schnell. „Molly wollte noch an einer Stelle suchen, ehe sie,", setzte Tonks, heute mit schlichten schwarzen Haaren an, als sich erneut die Tore zur großen Halle öffneten, „aber da kommt sie ja!" Ron und Ginny fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Als Mr. Weasley seine Frau sah, eilte er herbei und setzte sich ebenfalls dazu. Remus, Tonks und Molly berichteten, wo sie schon überall gesucht hatten. Sie hatten jedes einzelne Todesserversteck, das sie kannten, kontrolliert. Nichts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sah zu Sirius hinüber. Er war immer noch nicht zu sich gekommen. Langsam bekam er Angst, dass er nie wieder aufwachen würde. Dieses Ungeheuer. Harry zerrte an seinen Fesseln, aber sie saßen zu straff. Aber irgendwie musste er Sirius helfen. Kurz entschlossen begann er sich zu Sirius hinüberzurollen. Dort angekommen betrachtete er Sirius noch einmal genau. Er hatte mehrere blaue Flecken im Gesicht. Wie der Rest des Körpers aussah, konnte Harry nur erahnen. Außerdem atmete Sirius sehr flach und das Atmen schien ihm schwer zu fallen. Er steckte offensichtlich in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit. Harry war verzweifelt, weil er nichts für Sirius tun konnte.

„Sirius, wach auf! Sirius!", flehte er seinen Vater an, aber Sirius reagierte wie zu erwarten war nicht. Wo war Hermine, wenn man sie mal brauchte. Sie hatte bestimmt in irgendeinem von ihren verdammten Büchern gelesen, was man in so einem Fall tun sollte. Hermine, wieso bist du nicht da, wenn man dich braucht? ‚Hermine', schrie Harry innerlich.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach dem Bericht starrten Ron, Ginny, Caroline, Hermine, Remus, Tonks, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley schweigend vor sich auf den Tisch, als Hermine plötzlich hochschrak. Alle sahen sie durchdringend an. „Was ist los?", fragte Remus. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als sie erklärte: „Das ist es nicht. Es ist eher. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll, es ist" „Es ist als ob Harry nach dir rufen würde.", vollendete Caroline zur Überraschung aller den Satz. „Ja genau!", entgegnete Hermine aufgeregt. „Nach dir rufen würde? Hörst du seine Stimme deutlich deinen Namen rufen?", fragte Mr. Weasley nach. Hermine nickte eifrig, als sie antwortete: „Das trifft es genau." Sofort fuhr eine emsige Betriebsamkeit in Mr. Weasley. „Caroline, hast du das ebenfalls schon gehört." Diese nickte nur. „Gut, dann Caroline und Hermine, nehmt bitte sofort euren Zauberstab, schnell, gut so, und jetzt sprecht mir nach: LOKALUS!", wies er die beiden an.

Hermine dämmerte es. Natürlich, das Schutzamulett. Caroline dagegen konnte sich nicht wirklich einen Reim darauf machen, was das alles sollte, aber sie gehorchte. Beide zückten also den Zauberstab und sagten laut: „Lokalus!" Bei Caroline geschah nichts. Mr. Weasley hatte sich dies eigentlich schon gedacht. Der Zauber funktionierte schließlich nur unmittelbar nach dem Kontakt. Bei Hermine dagegen wirkte der Zauber. Sofort begann die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes zu glühen und sie fiel in eine Art Trance. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis ihre Augen wieder klar wurden und die Spitze des Zauberstabes wieder erlosch. Sie wurde noch aufgeregter. „Ich weiß, wo Harry ist. Schnell, wir müssen uns beeilen.", rief sie.

Remus sah Mr. Weasley und Hermine fragend an. Er hatte keine Ahnung was gerade geschehen war, aber das war auch egal, solange sie nur endlich wussten, wo sie suchen mussten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry schreckte auf, als er ein Stöhnen hörte. „Sirius!", flüsterte Harry. Er wagte nicht, lauter zu sein. Zum einen hatte er Angst, sich verhört zu haben. Zum anderen wollte er die Wachen nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen. Sirius stöhnte noch einmal. Dann, ganz langsam, öffnete er die Augen. Es dauerte jedoch lange, bis Sirius Augen Harry erfassten. „Gott sei Dank! Ich hatte schon Angst, du…!", brachte Harry heraus. Sirius lächelte schwach, wie um zu zeigen, dass er noch meilenweit entfernt davon war, diese Welt zu verlassen.

Das Lächeln erstarb jedoch, als sie Geräusche an der Tür hörten. Nur Augenblicke später stand Lutz erneut im Raum. „Ah, wir sind wieder wach. Sehr schön. Einen Bewusstlosen zu quälen macht einfach keinen Spaß. Und da dein kleiner Bastard für den dunklen Lord persönlich aufgehoben werden soll, müssen wir uns leider mit dir begnügen. Aber der Kleine soll jetzt mal sehen, was wir mit dir so anstellen. Schließlich soll er mir ja sagen, wo sich das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis befindet, wenn du das schon nicht tust.", sagte er gelassen, dann wandte er sich Harry zu, „Also, Bursche, wo ist das Gefängnis. Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir auf unsere Kameraden dort angewiesen wären, aber der dunkle Lord vergisst niemals seine treuen Diener. Also, raus mit der Sprache!" Die letzen Worte hatte Lutz geschrieen, doch nun wurde seine Stimme wieder gefährlich leise, als er ein drohendes „Sonst!" hinzufügte.

Harry starrte Lutz nur verzweifelt an. Er wusste doch nicht, wo dieses verdammte Gefängnis war. Niemand wusste es. „Wie ihr wollt!", kommentierte Lutz hämisch. Er ging langsam auf Sirius zu und betrachtete diesen abschätzig. „Nun, was hättest du gerne, soll ich wieder…"

Weiter kam er nicht. Ein Schocker traf ihn genau in den Rücken. Auch die anderen Todesser fielen zu Boden. „So ist das, wenn man sich zu sicher fühlt.", bemerkte Mr. Weasley hämisch. „Tonks, wie sieht es aus?" „Scheint sonst keiner da zu sein!", antwortete diese von der Tür her, wo sie hinaus in den Gang gespäht hatte. Mr. Weasley nickte zufrieden. Dann mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes, befreite er sowohl Harry als auch Sirius von den Fesseln.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Da standen plötzlich Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Caroline in der Zelle. Die Todesser lagen geschockt am Boden und er war frei. Der Alptraum erstmal vorbei. Er konnte es nicht wirklich fassen. Remus kniete sich neben Harry und Sirius. „Na, du hast auch schon besser ausgesehen, Tatze!", bemerkte er. „Danke, das Kompliment kann ich gleich zurückgeben.", brummte dieser schwach zurück. „Er kann noch schlechte Witze machen, also kann es ihm gar nicht so schlecht gehen.", kommentierte Remus, wobei man ihm allerdings ansah, dass er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Sirius machte.

Dann wandte sich Lupin an Harry: „Und wie geht es dir?" „Gut, mir ist nichts passiert.", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. Mr. Weasley unterbrach sie. „Wir sollten uns beeilen. Wer weiß, wann mehr Todesser hier auftauchen. Wir bringen sie besser zurück nach Hogwarts.", drängte er sie zur Eile, „Hier!", damit riss er einem der Todesser den Umhang herunter, „Fasst alle den Umhang an. Ich verwandle ihn in einen Portschlüssel." Keine Minute später befanden sie sich zurück auf dem Hogwartsgelände und damit in Sicherheit.

TBC

Aber nicht dass ihr jetzt denkt, das war's jetzt schon. Der arme Harry durfte sich schließlich noch gar nicht richtig in Gefahr bringen. ;)

Bis bald also und liebe Grüße,

Pemaroth

PS: Den lieben kleinen lila Knopf nicht vergessen! ;)


	31. Warten

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo!

Ich hatte ja schon angekündigt, dass es diesmal wohl wieder Mal etwas länger dauern würde. Dafür ist das nächste Kapitel auch schon wieder halb fertig. Bis zum nächsten Mal wird's also nicht so lang werden. Hoffe ich jedenfalls. Immerhin ist das Kapitel dafür ein kleines bisschen länger wie normal.

Das Kapitel ist ein kleines Luftholen und Durchatmen Kapitel, sprich ein klassisches Übergangskapitel geworden.

Viel Spaß damit!

Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews! strahl

Und natürlich Danke auch an meine Betaleserin. Was würde ich ohne nur machen. g

MoniMahoni: Ein neuer Leser! ganz doll freut Dann will ich mich hier auch gar nicht mehr lang aufhalten und lieber weiterschreiben. ;)

Imperiatus: Noch ein neuer Leser! Freudentanz veranstaltet nach einem Nest sucht und auf noch mehr hofft Ich gehöre einfach zu der Fraktion, die es J.K. wohl nie verzeihen wird, dass sie Sirius einfach so aus der Geschichte fallen lassen hat. grummel Das ging so einfach nicht. g Der Rest hat sich dann entwickelt.

Sanny: Nein, noch klärt sich das mit Marion nicht. Nächstes Kapitel vielleicht. g

sirius-is-alive: Das war jetzt ein ganz schön dickes Lob. ganz rot wird vor Verlegenheit Jetzt muss ich dich erst mal spontan knuddeln. Das musste einfach sein. g Eigentlich hätte er das mit dem Amulett auch vorher schon wissen sollen. Arthur hatte es ja am Geburtstag erklärt. Aber Teenager können ja nie zuhören. ;) Nun ja, jetzt weiß ers. g

kronkorken: Nein! Bin nicht gesprungen. Aber du hast absolut Recht. Wenn ich jetzt so nachdenke. Für Sirius wär es wohl wirklich besser gewesen, einfach durch den Vorhang zu fallen und dann seine Ruhe zu haben. g Aber der Jung ist ja (Dank Madame Pompfrey) ein Stehaufmännchen. ;)

Anne Carter: Nein! Noch kommts nicht. Ein ganz kleines bisschen musst du dich noch gedulden. g Wann geht's denn bei dir wieder weiter? auch vor Vorfreude rumhüpft Aber was habt ihr denn alle gegen Lutz. den kleinen in den Arm nimmt und erwürgt ;)

Warten 

‚In Sicherheit!', seufzte Harry innerlich, als sie in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts wieder erschienen. Jedoch sah es hier anders aus, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Überall liefen Menschen herum. Betten standen an den Wänden entlang. Jedoch blieb Harry keine Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern. „Oh, Harry! Gott sei Dank haben wir es geschafft! Ich hatte ja so eine Angst um dich. Und natürlich auch um Sirius. Geht es dir auch wirklich gut? Haben sie dir auch wirklich nichts angetan?", legte Mrs. Weasley los und konnte es nicht lassen, Harry in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen. „Molly! Du siehst doch, das es ihm gut geht.", beschwichtigte Mr. Weasley seine Frau. „Man wird sich wohl noch Sorgen machen dürfen! Ich werde mal sehen, ob es hier jemanden gibt, der mich wirklich braucht!", fuhr diese ihren Mann an und rauschte davon.

Die anderen sahen sich kopfschüttelnd an. „Zu wenig Schlaf!", kommentierte Tonks dies schlicht, „Mach dir nichts draus, Arthur. Unsere Nerven liegen doch alle blank. Ich werde jetzt mal zusehen, dass ich ein paar Auroren auftreiben kann, damit wir diesen Bunker noch näher untersuchen. Vielleicht..." Sie warf einen schnellen Blick zu Sirius. „..nun ja, vielleicht finden wir ja noch was." Remus verstand sofort. Sie hoffte in dem Bunker Marion zu finden. Falls sie das laut gesagt hätte, wäre Sirius selbst in seiner jetzigen Verfassung vermutlich nicht zu halten gewesen. „Ich komme mit!", erklärte er deshalb nur schnell und drängte Tonks auch schon davon.

„Ihr könnt doch jetzt nicht so einfach verschwinden.", wunderte sich Ron ,was allerdings fast alle aufseufzen ließ. ‚Einfühlungsvermögen wie ein Stachelbuckel!', schimpfte Hermine innerlich. „Lass die beiden! Die müssen sich vermutlich auch noch etwas abreagieren.", warf Caroline schnell ein, der auffiel, dass Harry durchaus misstrauisch war. Sirius dagegen war, wie ihnen jetzt erst auffiel, wieder zurück in die Ohnmacht geglitten, was vermutlich auch besser für ihn war. „Was haben die beiden wirklich vor?", kam es auch prompt von Harry.

„Nichts, was sie interessieren müsste, Mr. Potter!", war die einzige Antwort, die er darauf bekam, „Oh, wie sehen Sie und Ihr Vater nur schon wieder aus. Los! Bringt sie nach oben! Im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung habe ich bereits zwei Betten fertig gemacht." Madame Pompfrey hatte sie entdeckt und ihr war anzusehen, dass sie ihre beiden Schützlinge so schnell auch nicht wieder hergeben würde.

Mr. Weasley beschwor also kurzerhand eine Trage herauf und so brachten sie Sirius hinauf in besagtes Klassenzimmer. Alle waren froh, dass durch Madame Pompfreys auftauchen Harry abgelenkt worden war. Er brauchte eindeutig Ruhe und nicht gleich auch noch eine Rettungsaktion. Tonks und Remus würden schon genug Helfer auftreiben, um die Todesser in dem Bunker festzusetzen. Kaum hatte Mr. Weasley Sirius in ein bereitstehendes Bett verfrachtet, als er sich ebenfalls entschuldigte. Er hatte einfach zuviel zu tun, um weiter bei Harry und Sirius bleiben zu können.

Madame Pompfrey untersuchte zuerst einmal Sirius gründlich. „Oh, das sieht nicht gut aus. Rippen gebrochen, innere Blutungen, eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung.", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, während sie den Zauberstab kreisen ließ. „Sie bekommen ihn doch wieder hin?", fragte Harry ängstlich. „Aber natürlich! Ihr Vater war wahrhaftig schon schlimmer zugerichtet. Aber er wird für einige Tage das Bett hüten müssen. Mit einer Gehirnerschütterung ist nicht zu spaßen. Ich werde ihm jetzt einen Heiltrank geben, dann wird er erstmal bis Morgen durchschlafen.", erklärte die Krankenschwester. Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Dann kam Madame Pompfrey mit einem Tablett voller Tränke zurück. „Sagten Sie nicht einen Heiltrank?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Natürlich! Nur gehen uns hier langsam die Heiltränke aus.", gab Madame Pompfrey eine wenig einleuchtende Erklärung. „Aha, und weil es so wenige gibt, bekommt er gleich ein halbes Dutzend?", hakte Ron irritiert nach. „Natürlich!", erwiderte die Krankenschwester als ob das die selbstverständlichste Sache überhaupt wäre, „Uns ist der Rund-um-Heiltrank ausgegangen. Deshalb müssen wir ihm als Ersatz drei davon geben. Einer ist für die Gehirnerschütterung, einer gegen Prellungen und innere Verletzungen und einer gegen Knochenbrüche. Die anderen zwei sind für Mr. Potter. Ein Aufpäppelungstrank und ein Beruhigungstrank."

Dann machte sich Madame Pompfrey daran ihn trotz aller Versicherungen, dass man ihm nichts getan hatte, auch Harry zu untersuchen. Da Widerstand keinen Zweck hatte, schluckte Harry am Ende sogar brav seine Zaubertränke und legte sich ins Bett. Jedoch unter der Bedingung, dass seine Freunde bei ihm bleiben durften. Madame Pompfrey hatte ausnahmsweise einmal nichts dagegen. Harry stellte auch beruhigt fest, dass sie ihm ausnahmsweise mal keinen Schlaftrank untergejubelt hatte. Sie kam nur wenig später noch mit einem großen Tablett mit Sandwiches, das sie Hermine in die Hand drückte mit der Anweisung endlich etwas zu Essen. Das taten die fünf dann auch.

„Wie habt ihr uns überhaupt gefunden?", fragte Harry schließlich, als er sich halbwegs satt fühlte zwischen zwei Bissen. „Dank deines Schutzamulettes!", erklärte Hermine. „Wie?", fragte Harry verdutzt und griff sich an den Hals. Tatsächlich! Da hing immer noch die Kette mit dem Fuchs daran, die er zum 17. Geburtstag bekommen hatte. „Ich verstehe nicht, dass die Todesser mir die nicht abgenommen haben.", wunderte Harry sich.

„Sie hatten es dir abgenommen!", erklärte plötzlich eine Gestalt von der Tür her. Remus kam herein und schob einen Stuhl dazu und nahm sich ein Sandwich, ehe er fortfuhr, „Wir haben den Bunker untersucht und dabei einige alte Bekannte gefunden. Crabbe, Goyle und Malfoy. Du wirst es nicht glauben, Harry, aber Malfoy hat unter Veritaserum ausgesagt, dass er gezwungen wurde, sich Voldemort anzuschließen und dass er dir das Schutzamulett wieder umgehängt hat." „Wie man sich doch in jemandem täuschen kann.", murmelte Hermine. Rons Gesichtsausdruck sagte jedoch deutlich, dass er das trotz Veritaserum Malfoy nicht abnahm. Remus nickte dagegen zustimmend und nahm sich noch ein Sandwich. „Leider konnte er uns sonst nicht weiterhelfen. Die anderen kämpften gegen das Serum an. Aber das hat ihnen auch nicht viel genutzt. Immerhin konnten wir ungefähr herausfinden, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist. Aber vielleicht sollte ich mit dem Bericht warten, bis Sirius aufwacht, dann muss ich nicht alles noch mal erzählen.", fuhr Remus fort.

„Das kann noch eine Weile dauern. Madame Pompfrey meinte, dass er bis morgen durchschlafen wird.", klärte Ron Remus auf. „Nun, da kennt sie Tatze aber schlecht. Wie ich ihn kenne, wird er bald wieder auf dem Damm sein. Schlaftränke haben bei ihm noch nie sonderlich gewirkt. Aber wie geht es ihm überhaupt?", fragte Remus nach. „Ein paar Knochenbrüche, innere Verletzungen und eine Gehirnerschütterung." , zählte Hermine auf, „ Madame Pompfrey meint, er muss für ein paar Tage das Bett hüten wegen der Gehirnerschütterung. Ansonsten scheint sie alles bereits geheilt zu haben."

„So was dachte ich mir nach der Aussage von diesem Mistkerl schon. Er hat Sirius nicht verhext, sondern ‚nur' verprügelt. Also sollte dabei nichts zu Schaden gekommen sein, das Madame Pompfrey nicht in Null Komma Nix heilen könnte. Jedenfalls hat Arthur Tonks so beruhigt, als diese auf das Schwein losgehen wollte. Gott sei Dank scheint er ja Recht damit gehabt zu haben." meinte Remus sarkastisch, mehr wie mit sich selbst redend, fügte er noch hinzu wobei alle vorgetäuschte Gelassenheit mit einem Schlag weg war, „Ich hab Sirius erst einmal in meinem Leben so gesehen. Nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium. Oh, und natürlich damals als er nach meiner Kündigung bei mir daheim auftauchte."

Harry wurde aufmerksam. „Er ist damals einfach bei dir vorbeigekommen?", fragte er erstaunt nach. „Ist das wirklich so erstaunlich, Harry? Das ganze Land war immer noch hinter ihm her. Er wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich, wo er hinsollte. Seine Aufgabe war getan. Du warst wieder in Sicherheit. Jetzt musste er sich selbst in Sicherheit bringen." „Trotzdem war das ganz schön leichtsinnig. Wenn ich Fudge gewesen wäre, hätte ich dein Haus beobachten lassen.", bemerkte Hermine. Remus nickte: „Da hast du schon recht, trotzdem stand er plötzlich bei mir vor der Tür." „Typisch! Wahrscheinlich hat er wieder überhaupt nicht nachgedacht.", kommentierte Harry. „Allerdings!", gab Remus zu, „Du musst dir vorstellen, ich war gerade dabei Eier zu braten, als es plötzlich an der Tür kratzte...", begann Remus zu erzählen. Wobei seine Gedanken zurück zu jenem Abend gingen.

– Rückblende – Rückblende —Rückblende – Rückblende – Rückblende – Rückblende –

Damals, als Sirius nur knapp entkommen war und er gekündigt hatte, saß er danach zu Hause in dem Haus, das er von seinen Eltern geerbt hatte, und grübelte darüber nach, wo sein Freund wohl gerade sein mochte. Wohin er mit Seidenschnabel wohl geflogen war. Remus hatte den Verdacht, dass das Ministerium seit seiner Rückkehr sein Haus überwachte. Eine Maßnahme, die er wohl Schniefelus zu verdanken hatte, so wie alles, was an diesem Abend schief gegangen war. Wenn dieser Mistkerl einfach Sirius Peter zurück ins Schloss hätte bringen lassen, dann wäre dessen Unschuld schon bewiesen gewesen. Er war gerade dabei sich zwei Spiegeleier zu backen, als er ein seltsames Geräusch an der Haustür hörte.

Er stellte die Pfanne vom Herd und ging nachsehen. Als er die Haustür öffnete, wurde die Frage beantwortet, wohin Sirius geflogen war. Auf der Schwelle saß ein großer, ziemlich dünner und zersaust aussehender schwarzer Hund. Der Hund sah ihn mit einem Hundeblick an, der Steine hätte erweichen können und wimmerte leise. „Gott sei Dank! Da bist du ja wieder. Warum bist du denn abgehauen? Schau mal wie du aussiehst. Komm erstmal rein. Und denk ja nicht, dass du um ein Bad herumkommst.", begrüßte Remus den Hund wie einen lange vermissten Streuner und lotste ihn herein.

Der Hund trottete an Remus vorbei ins Haus, wobei er leicht hinkte. Remus schloss die Haustür. Dann sagte er zu dem Hund: „Ich glaube, es ist sicher." Der Hund schien zu seufzen und flackerte. Dann stand Sirius im Raum. Remus lächelte und umarmte Sirius lange. Dieser erwiderte die Umarmung sichtlich erleichtert. Remus schob Sirius schließlich eine Armlänge von sich weg und musterte ihn erst einmal. Natürlich hatte er bereits in der Heulenden Hütte gesehen, dass er nicht gerade gepflegt war, um es gelinde auszudrücken, aber wie schlimm es wirklich war, dass sah er erst jetzt. Die Kleider waren jedenfalls ein Fall für den Kamin. Aber wirklich erschrak Remus, als ihm klar wurde, wie dünn Sirius war.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mein Haus nicht beobachtet wird. Deshalb die seltsame Begrüßung. Aber komm erstmal in die Küche. Ich hab gerade ein paar Spiegeleier auf dem Herd. Du hast doch sicher Hunger." Sirius nickte nur und ließ sich in die Küche schieben. Dabei fiel Remus wieder auf, dass er hinkte.

Sirius ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Dann ging sein Blick instinktiv zum Fenster und er wurde nervös. Remus, der gerade einen Teller vor ihm abstellte, meinte nur: „Keine Sorge. Die Fenster sind so verhext, dass man nicht hereinschauen kann. Wenn man seit Jahren regelmäßig vom Ministerium beobachtet wird, ist man das irgendwann leid."

Sirius entspannte sich wieder, wie Remus zufrieden feststellte. Dann holte Remus die Pfanne und lud ihm ein Spiegelei auf den Teller und gab ihm dazu ein Stück Brot. „Danke!", brachte Sirius noch hervor, ehe er sich schließlich auf das Spiegelei stürzte und es förmlich zusammen mit dem Brot inhalierte. Remus ließ sich seinen Schock darüber möglichst nicht anmerken. Als Sirius fertig war, schob er ihm auch noch das zweite Ei auf den Teller und gab ihm den Rest des Brotes.

„Ich kann dir doch nicht alles wegessen.", protestierte Sirius schwach. Remus hörte jedoch gar nicht auf ihn. „Iss!", befahl er nur. Sirius sah in noch einmal missmutig an. Ihm war klar, dass Remus nicht unbedingt noch etwas zu essen im Haus hatte. Aber er wollte Moony jetzt auch nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass seine Selbstbeherrschung gerade ziemlich gering war, wenn es um Essen ging. Etwas langsamer, wie das erste Mal, aß er sein Ei und das Brot. Als er geendet hatte, fühlte Sirius sich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder halbwegs satt.

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück. „Danke! So viel habe ich seit Jahren nicht mehr zu essen bekommen.", bedankte sich Sirius leise, so als ob er erst noch einmal testen wollte, ob seine Stimme noch funktionierte. „Und da gibt es wohl noch etwas, das du schon seit längerem nicht mehr hattest.", bemerkte Remus, wobei er Sirius von oben bis unten musterte. Sirius zog die Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn fragend an. „Also da fällt mir auf Anhieb so einiges ein, aber du kannst mir ja mal einen Tipp geben, Moony.", entgegnete er mit Galgenhumor. „Das mag sein, dass es da einiges gibt, aber ich spreche von etwas, das meiner Nase erlauben würde, sich zu entspannen.", stichelte Remus. „Ich dufte wohl etwas seltsam?", fragte Sirius unschuldig zurück. Remus lachte: „Das ist aber extrem untertrieben. Du stinkst wie ein Stinktier. Gehst du freiwillig in die Wanne oder muss ich dich zwingen?" „Ich ziehe freiwillig vor.", antwortete Sirius schnell.

Zwei Stunden später, Remus gratulierte sich innerlich dazu das Wasser mit einem Wärmeerhaltungszauber belegt zu haben, kam Sirius frisch gewaschen, rasiert, mit gekürzten Haaren und mit frischen Kleidern, die Remus ihm geschenkt hatte, ins Wohnzimmer. Entspannt ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen. Remus musste grinsen. „Was gibt es denn?", fragte Sirius irritiert. „Du siehst beschissen aus!", erklärte Remus möglichst sachlich. „Danke! Immerhin sehe ich nicht mehr so aus, wie auf dem Fahndungsfoto.", brummte Sirius zurück. Remus lächelte schief. „Das stimmt allerdings. Aber wenn du mir meinen Zauberstab wieder gibst, dann ändere ich die Kleider noch so, dass sie dir passen.", bemerkte Remus. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte ihm den Zauberstab.

„Wieso, ich liebe Hochwasserhosen, hast du das nicht gewusst? Außerdem dachte ich, dass man es heute etwas weiter tragen würde.", sagte Sirius trocken. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Zumindest hast du deinen Humor behalten.", kommentierte er, ehe er die Kleider in die richtige Form brachte. ‚Viel besser!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Jedoch jetzt, wo die ersten Missstände weg waren, wurde offensichtlich, wie erschöpft Sirius aussah. Dies wurde noch offensichtlicher, als Sirius herzhaft gähnte. „Du musst ziemlich müde sein. Schlaf dich erstmal richtig aus. Morgen sehen wir dann weiter.", bot Remus an.

Sirius lächelte dankbar, lehnte aber ab: „Ich habe dich schon viel zu sehr in Gefahr gebracht. Ich muss wieder los. Ich schulde dir auch jetzt schon genug. Ich geh besser, bevor ich mich noch an all das gewöhne." Er wollte bereits aufspringen, doch Remus hielt ihn zurück: „Du denkst doch nicht im ernst, dass ich dich so gehen lasse. Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht bemerkt hätte, wie erschöpft du bist. Außerdem, versuch nicht mir einzureden, dass du gesund wärst. Ich muss dir ziemlich tiefe Wunden zugefügt haben und die können noch nicht verheilt sein. Also du nimmst jetzt einen Heiltrank und legst dich dann ins Bett und schläfst, damit er richtig wirken kann, und morgen, nachdem du erst einmal richtig gefrühstückt hast, reden wir darüber, was wir weiter tun werden." Sirius versucht etwas zu verwidern, aber Remus ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen: „Keine Widerrede Sirius Orion Black! Und jetzt ab ins Bett!" Sirius hob abwehrend die Hände, wobei er sich jedoch ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte: „Schon gut, schon gut! Ich geh brav ins Bett, Mama-Moony."

– Rückblende Ende – Rückblende Ende – Rückblende Ende – Rückblende Ende – Rückblende Ende – Rückblende Ende

„Er wacht auf!", rief Caroline aufgeregt dazwischen. Remus hörte sofort auf zu erzählen und wandte sich seinem besten Freund zu, der leise stöhnte. „Na, wie geht es dir?", fragte Remus besorgt. „Bestens, Mama-Moony!", neckte ihn Sirius. „Eindeutig wirken Madame Pompfreys Heiltränke viel zu gut.", brummte Remus zurück.

„Ich glaube, du kannst jetzt das Ablenkungsmanöver beenden und endlich erzählen, was heute Abend wirklich geschehen ist. Und gib mir doch bitte eins von den Sandwiches.", fuhr Sirius ungerührt fort. „Ich glaub es nicht. Da macht man sich Sorgen und dabei ist der Kerl eigentlich schon wieder komplett hergestellt. Wie lange bist du denn schon wach?", fragte Remus kopfschüttelnd nach. „Lang genug! Du weißt doch, dass Madame Pompfreys Schlaftränke komischerweise bei mir noch nie wirklich funktioniert haben. Die Heiltränke dafür umso besser. Ich bin wach geworden, als du mit dem Stuhl durch das Zimmer gepoltert hast. Dabei wäre selbst jemand aus dem Schlaf der lebenden Toten wieder aufgewacht.", stichelte Sirius weiter.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Harry dagegen wusste, dass das einfach Sirius Art war, die Sache erst einmal zu verdrängen. Hier würden wohl wieder ein paar Sitzungen bei Dr. Lupin fällig werden, wenn das alles erstmal vorbei war. Aber jetzt platze er selbst bald vor Neugier. „Jetzt erzähl endlich, was passiert ist, seit wir weg waren. Wieso ist Hogwarts vollgestellt mit Betten, wo kommen die ganzen Leute her, und was ist jetzt mit Malfoy, was ist letzte Nacht geschehen?", bohrte er nach. Sein Gesichtsaudruck verriet dabei, dass er keine weiteren Ablenkungsmanöver mehr mitmachen würde. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er schien eher langsam aber sicher vor einem Wutausbruch zu stehen.

„Schön, dann fasse ich also für euch beide mal kurz zusammen.", erbarmte sich Remus schließlich. Er berichtete also von den Angriffen der Todesser, die immer noch systematisch das Land übernahmen. Er berichtete, wie Dumbledore schließlich aufgefallen war, dass das etwas mit Harry zu tun haben konnte und dass dieser schließlich nachgeforscht und den Brief gefunden hatte. Weiter von ihrer erfolglosen Suche, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Hermine plötzlich hochgeschreckt war und was schließlich zu ihrer Rettung geführt hatte. „Tonks und ich sind dann zurück in den Bunker, nachdem wir noch drei Auroren auftreiben konnten. Die Todesser lagen immer noch geschockt auf dem Boden. Wir haben alles durchsucht, aber außer ihnen war niemand dort.", beendete Remus seinen Bericht.

„Und Marion?", kam sofort die Frage von Sirius. Remus sah zu Boden. „Jetzt sag schon, was ist mit ihr?", bohrte Sirius besorgt nach. „Nun, wir haben noch keine Spur von ihr finden können. Sie ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.", antwortete Remus, wobei er einen möglichst beruhigenden Ton anschlug. „Aber ihr sucht sie doch. Ich meine, es sind doch Leute unterwegs, um nach ihr zu suchen. Bitte Remus!", fragte Sirius fast flehend. Remus sah wieder betreten zu Boden, als er leise antwortete. „Wie ich schon erzählt habe, haben wir bereits alle uns bekannten Todesserverstecke durchsucht. Tonks, Molly und ich konnten aber weder euch noch Marion finden." Sirius starrte erst einmal geschockt vor sich hin. Er musste dies erst einmal verdauen. Dann jedoch nur einen Augenblick später, sprang er regelrecht aus dem Bett. „Mr. Black! Was soll das? Legen Sie sich wieder hin! Sie brauchen Ruhe!", ertönte auch sofort der Ruf von Madame Pompfrey von der Türe her. Die Frau schien einfach zu ahnen, wann einer ihrer Patienten sich nicht nach ihren Vorstellungen benahm. Wobei das in Sirius Fall doch noch weit untertrieben war.

Das brachte Sirius jedoch nur noch mehr außer sich: „Ich werde mich bestimmt nicht hier ins Bett legen und abwarten, bis man mir Marion in Stücken vorbeischickt. Ich gehe sie jetzt suchen! Ich ..." Sirius wurde es mit einem Mal schwindelig. Er griff hinter sich. Dort war jedoch nur das Bett, auf dass er, da er auch sonst keinen Halt fand, zurückfiel. Sirius blieb jedoch nur einen Moment still sitzen, dann stand er schon wieder und war dabei seinen Umhang überzustreifen. Madame Pompfrey hatte ihn bei der Untersuchung dessen Entledigen müssen.

„Wo willst du denn überhaupt hin? Und was willst du in deinem Zustand ausrichten, wenn du jeden Moment wieder umkippen könntest?", versuchte Remus an Sirius Vernunft zu appellieren, „Schau, wir haben schon überall nachgesehen. Tonks ist auch gleich von den Verhören zurück, vielleicht hat sie ja was neues Erfahren und dann gehen sie und ich los und suchen weiter." „Wir können doch nicht einfach hier herumsitzen und warten.", entgegnete Sirius hitzig und wollte schon durch die Tür stürmen. Doch dabei knallte er fast mit Tonks zusammen. Diese sah Sirius sichtlich verwirrt an. „Dir scheint es ja schon um einiges besser zu gehen.", kommentierte sie knapp. Sirius ließ sich aber gar nicht darauf ein. „Habt ihr irgendetwas neues erfahren?", fragte er Tonks eindringlich. Tonks schüttelte nur frustriert den Kopf. Das genügte Sirius.

Er wollte wieder in Richtung Tür, diesmal hielt ihn Remus jedoch auf: „Was hast du vor, Tatze?" Sirius ließ ihn jedoch einfach stehen und ging weiter. Über die Schulter rief er nur zurück: „Was ist mit Marions Eltern? Hat schon jemand nach ihnen gesehen? Vielleicht bekommen wir ja dort noch einen Anhaltspunkt was wirklich geschehen ist." ‚Natürlich! Wieso war da zuvor niemand drauf gekommen!', schalt Remus sich innerlich, als er, wie die andern auch Sirius nacheilte.

Dieser lief über den Gang durch die Tür in sein Büro und weiter zum Kamin, um Flohpulver hineinzuwerfen. Dann verschwand er mit einem „zum Wolfsbau" in den Flammen. Die anderen mussten sich beeilen, um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Tonks fragte irritiert: „Wo wollen wir denn hin? Sind Marions Eltern etwa am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen?" „Nein, Sirius hat nur beschlossen, dass es schneller geht, von uns zu Hause zu den Robbins zu apparieren, als erst noch vor das Hogwartsgelände zu gehen.", erklärte Harry während er in den Kamin sprang, Caroline mit sich zog wobei er ihr „Sirius wird dich bestimmt mitnehmen" zuflüsterte und hinter Sirius herreiste. „Und wie ist eure Adresse? Ich hab es gerade nicht verstanden.", fragte Tonks, als bereits Hermine im Kamin verschwand. „Da musst du Dumbledore fragen.", rief sie Tonks noch zu ehe sie verschwand. „Fidelius Zauber, tut mir leid, Tonks!", rief Ron, der nun folgte. „Komm, bis wir jetzt Dumbledore gefunden haben dauert zu lange. Wir gehen am besten vors Schloss und apparieren direkt zu den Robbins.", schlug Remus vor. Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern und hastete hinter Remus her, der bereits aus der Tür heraus war.

Als Sirius und Harry zusammen mit Caroline, Ron und Hermine im Haus der Robbins ankamen, fanden sie dieses scheinbar verlassen vor. Alles war dunkel. Sie durchsuchten das ganze Haus. Im Wohnzimmer stand sogar noch das Teegeschirr herum. Genau so, wie Sirius und Harry alles stehen gelassen hatten. In Harry keimte bereits der Verdacht, dass man auch den Rest der Familie entführt hatte. Sie wollten sich zuletzt noch den Keller vornehmen, als endlich Tonks und Remus dazukamen. „Wo habt ihr so lange gesteckt?", fragte Harry nervös. Die Frage blieb jedoch unbeantwortet, da Sirius bereits an der Kellertür hantierte, die seltsamerweise verschlossen war.

Zusammen gingen sie schließlich in den Keller hinunter. Auch dieser war auf den ersten Blick verlassen. Da es keinen Strom mehr gab, leuchteten sie den großen Raum mit ihren Zauberstäben aus. Aber die einzigen Lebewesen, die sie fanden, waren Frösche, die auf sie zugehüpft kamen.

„Seltsame Frösche!", meinte Ron dazu, „Oder habt ihr schon mal erlebt, das Frösche so zutraulich sind?" Hermine schlug sich an die Stirn. Alle sahen sie fragend an. „Nein, hab ich nicht!", beantwortete sie Rons Frage daraufhin „Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht sind das da auch keine Frösche.", erklärte sie. Remus begriff sofort, was sie meinte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Distransformate!" Sofort begannen die Frösche zu wachsen und ihre ursprüngliche Gestalt wieder anzunehmen. Vor ihnen standen die sichtlich geschockten und verwirrten Robbins.

TBC

Ich hab mit der Rückblende ja hin und her überlegt.  
War am Anfang so ne Spielerei und dann ging es die ganze Zeit:  
Rein, raus, rein, raus, rein raus.  
Deshalb meine Frage: Was haltet ihr davon?  
Ich werde jetzt mal nach Marion schaun.  
Man weiß ja nie, was Todesser so mit Muggeln anstellen. ;)

Liebe Grüße,

Pemaroth


	32. Der falsche Thomas

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo!

Kurz vor dem Feierabend und den nächsten Internet freien Stunden hier noch schnell das neue Kapitel. Es geht nicht ganz so weit, wie ich ursprünglich wollte, aber das wär einfach ein zu mieser Cliffhanger geworden, auch wenn ich das eigentlich liebe. fg

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Eins haben sie mir gezeigt. Rückblicke, auch wenn er nicht so schlecht wegkam wie erwartet, lass ich in Zukunft lieber. ;)

Danke natürlich auch an meine Betaleserin.

MoniMahoni: Dann freu ich mich doch auf das nächste Review. g Ich hoffe zumindest, dass du die Woche überlebt hast. Das ist übrigens ungefähr der normale Abstand zwischen zwei Kapiteln. Also dann, bis in einer Woche. g

SilberneWölfin: Hilfe! Wie soll man bei soviel Lob auf dem Teppich bleiben? erst mal zum Messen geht Schön, dass du zum Ende noch dazugestoßen bist.

kronkorken: Sollte so sein, dass sich zum Ende hin alles langsam aufklärt. ;) Wenn ich mich so umschau, mein Schreibtisch hätte eine Aufräumaktion auch mal nötig. g Du hast genau die Punkte aufgezählt, warum mir Zweifeln kamen, die Rückblende einzufügen. Von daher hat es sehr geholfen. Danke!

Sanny: Ok! Ich geb's zu. So richtig spannend ist es doch noch nicht geworden. Ich wollte ja erst so einen richtig miesen Cliffhanger schreiben, aber hab mich dann halt doch beherrscht. Der komplette Show Down kommt also erst im nächten Chap!

Imperiatus: Solange das Review noch kommt, ist alles verziehen. ;) Jetzt muss ich erst mal nachschaun, was du für Geschichten schreibst. g

Der falsche Thomas 

Ängstlich und verwirrt sahen die gerade erst zurückverwandelten Robbins zu ihren Rettern hinauf. „Wir sollten sie besser mit nach Hogwarts nehmen. Sie sehen aus, als ob sie erstmal etwas Ruhe bräuchten.", bemerkte Caroline. „Du hast Recht!", stimmte Remus ihr zu und begann die Treppe hinunterzugehen. Die anderen folgten. Remus sah sich im Keller um und entschied sich für eine Kiste, in der irgendwelche Getränke gelagert waren. Aber das seltsame schwarze Wasser interessierte ihn nur am Rande. Er stellte die Kiste zwischen die anderen. „Die dürfte groß genug sein, dass wir alle sie berühren können.", meinte er dazu und erklärte dann den Robbins: „Wir bringen Sie jetzt erstmal in Sicherheit. Sie müssen die Kiste nur berühren. Dann reisen wir nach Hogwarts. Das ist die Schule, auf die Harry geht." Misstrauisch näherten sich die Robbins der Getränkekiste. Remus hob den Zauberstab, was Mrs. Robbins zurückzucken ließ, aber Mr. Robbins legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Remus lächelte ihr beruhigend zu und murmelte „Portus!" laut fragte er: „Sind alle bereit?" Remus sah noch einmal nach, ob auch alle die Kiste berührten. Dicht gedrängt standen sie da. Dann zählte er runter: „Drei, zwei, eins!" und aktivierte den Portschlüssel.

Sofort spürte Harry das bekannte Reisen hinter dem Bauchnabel. Er würde sich wohl nie an diese Art zu reisen gewöhnen. Als sie vor den Toren von Hogwarts wieder auftauchten, war ihm etwas schwindelig. Sirius war eindeutig etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. Er stütze sich bei Remus ab. Die Robbins sahen alle etwas blass um die Nase aus. Aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, erstaunt das Schloss zu betrachten, dass nun auf einmal vor ihnen stand. Nur Thomas schien davon wenig beeindruckt zu sein. Lange hielten sie sich jedoch nicht vor dem Schloss auf. „Am besten gehen wir hoch in Dumbledores Büro, dort sind wir relativ ungestört.", schlug Tonks vor. Also machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Sie hatten gerade die Eingangshalle betreten, als auch schon Professor Dumbledore und Madame Pompfrey auf sie zugeeilt kamen. Professor Dumbledore setzte an, etwas zu sagen, Madame Pompfrey kam ihm jedoch zuvor. „Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht. Einfach zu verschwinden. Kommen Sie sofort mit. Wenn Sie sich nicht freiwillig wieder hinlegen, schwöre ich, dass ich Ihnen einen Schockzauber verpassen werde. Mein Schlaftrank scheint ja nicht zu wirken, außerdem habe ich keinen mehr. Also?", wetterte sie los. „Pommy! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sirius sich gleich hinlegt. Er sieht eh nicht so aus, als ob er noch lange auf den Beinen bleiben wird. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn er sich oben in meinem Büro auf die Couch legt?", fragte Dumbledore amüsiert. „Aber natürlich Direktor! Dann habe ich wenigstens wieder ein Bett frei.", entgegnete Madame Pompfrey und rauschte auch schon wieder davon. „Und sie müssen Marions Familie sein. Würden Sie mir bitte nach oben in mein Büro folgen?", fragte Dumbledore und eilte bereits voran.

Sirius war inzwischen doch rechts schwindelig und er war froh, als er endlich oben in Dumbledores Büro auf der Couch lag. Dumbledore zählte kurz durch und beschwor genügend gemütlich aussehende Stühle herauf. „Setzen Sie sich doch bitte. Zitronenbrausebonbon?", bot der Schulleiter an. Die immer noch äußerst verwirrten Robbins setzten sich und nahmen sich jeder ein Zitronebrausebonbon. Nur Thomas lehnte ab. Auch die anderen setzten sich. Dumbledore blickte die Robbins auffordernd an, als er sie bat: „Es wäre wirklich überaus freundlich, wenn Sie uns einmal berichten könnten, was bei Ihnen zu Hause geschehen ist."

Mr. Robbins atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er zu berichten begann:

„Wir saßen gerade vor dem Fernseher, als plötzlich ein seltsamer Mann im Wohnzimmer stand. Ich hatte sofort ein mieses Gefühl bei dem Kerl. Ich habe ihn trotzdem gefragt, ob er von Marion käme, aber da hat der Mann nur höhnisch gelacht. Er hat uns der Reihe nach angesehen. Thomas sprang auf und hat gefragt, was er denn wolle. Da hat der Kerl Thomas ganz seltsam angeschaut. So als ob er ihn durchschauen wolle. Und dann im nächsten Moment standen da plötzlich zwei Thomase. Es war ganz seltsam. Der Kerl sah plötzlich genau wie mein Sohn aus. Und dann, dann hat er seinen Zauberstab gezückt und Thomas in einen Frosch verwandelt. Ich dachte, ich seh nicht richtig. Und dann hat er den Zauberstab auf uns gerichtet. Danach weiß ich nichts mehr. Es war, als ob mein Gehirn in Watte stecken würde und eine Stimme sagte zu mir, bleib auf der Couch sitzen und schau betrübt. Ich hab keine Ahnung was das war, jedenfalls das Nächste, das ich weiß, war, dass wir alle im Keller standen und dann im nächsten Moment schoss ein gelber Blitz aus seinem Zauberstab und wir waren alle Frösche."

„Marion war also nicht bei euch?", fragte Sirius verzweifelt. Die Robbins schüttelten alle den Kopf. „Wieso? Ist sie nicht hier?", fragte Mr. Robbins besorgt. „Nein! Ich bedaure Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihre Tochter allem Anschein nach entführt wurde.", klärte Dumbledore die Robbins auf. Mrs. Robbins wurde kreidebleich. Mr. Robbins wirkte etwas gefasster, aber seine Hände krallten sich um die Stuhllehnen. Viviane verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Ihr Mann legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter, um sie zu trösten. Nur Thomas wirkte sehr kalt und gefasst.

Dumbledore musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Wo sagten Sie, hat der Zauberer Thomas verwandelt?", fragte er noch einmal nach. Mr. Robbins sah ihn verwirrt an, antwortete aber: „Im Wohnzimmer!" „Und hat er einen Frosch zu Ihnen in den Keller gebracht?", bohrte der Schulleiter weiter nach. Marions Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Soviel ich weiß nicht!", bemerkte er auch wenn er nicht wusste, worauf der Schulleiter hinauswollte. Bei Harry, Caroline, Hermine, Remus, Tonks und Sirius dagegen dämmerte es langsam.

Vor allem Tonks sah Thomas nun misstrauisch an. Dann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn auf den Mann gerichtet. Man sah ihr an, dass sie sich sehr konzentrierte und anstrengte. Schweißperlen liefen ihr über die Stirn. Auch die anderen zückten den Zauberstab. Auch wenn sie nicht helfen konnten, wollten sie doch zumindest vorbereitet sein.

Dann begann der Mann zu flackern und Sekunden später stand da nicht mehr Thomas, sondern ein finster blickender Kerl. Er hatte pechschwarze Haare und starrte sie aus dunklen blitzenden Augen an. Seine Hand wanderte in seine Tasche, doch Harry war schneller. „Expelliarmus!", schleuderte er dem Mann entgegen und schon kam dessen Zauberstab auf ihn zugeflogen. Sirius nickte seinem Sohn anerkennend zu.

Mr. Robbins Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Mrs. Robbins starrte den Kerl fassungslos an. Tonks sah sich zu einer Erklärung genötigt: „Dieser Mann ist genau wie ich ein Gestaltwandler. Er kann seine Gestalt beliebig ändern. Sehen Sie!" Sie färbte sich ihre Haare giftgrün und verpasste sich eine Schweineschnauze. Die Robbins sahen sie sprachlos an, fingen sich aber schnell wieder.

Bei Mr. Robbins sprang die Verwunderung schnell in Zorn um. Er sprang auf und ging auf den Mann los. „Was haben Sie mit meiner Tochter gemacht?", schrie er den Mann an, wobei er ihn am Kragen packte und schüttelte. Sirius hätte dem alten Mann eine solche Kraft gar nicht zugetraut. Der Kerl lachte jedoch nur und antwortete kalt: „Wenn Sie mich nicht gleich loslassen, werden Sie nie erfahren, was mit der kleinen Muggelschlampe geschehen ist!" Mr. Robbins verlor nun komplett die Fassung. „Sie werden mir jetzt sofort sagen, wo sie ist, sonst..." „Was sonst?", lachte der Kerl verächtlich, „Was willst du denn tun, Muggel!" Das letzte Wort spuckte er förmlich heraus. Es war deutlich, wie wenig für ihn nichtmagische Menschen wert waren.

Das brachte jedoch Sirius auf den Plan: „Er kann vielleicht nichts tun, aber ich! Also, rede!", schrie er den Kerl an, wobei er von der Couch aufsprang und bedrohlich seinen Zauberstab hob. Jedoch war dies zuviel des Guten gewesen. Er schwankte und sank zurück auf die Couch. Der Kerl lachte hämisch. „Blutsverräter! Du wirst besser gar nichts tun, wenn du deine Muggelschlampe zurück haben willst, Black! Es wundert mich sowieso dich und Potter hier zu sehen. Ich dachte, ich hätte euch zwei erledigt. Wie hübsch ihr mir doch in die Falle gegangen seid!", lästerte er. Sirius wurde rot im Gesicht vor Zorn und wollte schon wieder auf ihn losgehen, aber Remus legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dumbledore nickte ihm dankbar zu. Das brachte nichts.

Dumbledore trat an den Kamin und sprach kurz mit jemanden, dann trat er einen Schritt zurück. Nur Sekunden später trat Snape aus den Flammen, eine kleine Phiole mit Veritaserum in der Hand. „Danke, Severus!", sagte Dumbledore und Snape verschwand gleich wieder, nachdem er kurz die Runde gemustert hatte. Sein Blick blieb auf dem Todesser hängen und als die beiden sich in die Augen sahen, war in beiden eindeutig Hass zu erkennen.

„Nun werden wir gleich wissen, was geschehen ist. Erzählen Sie es freiwillig, oder muss ich Sie zwingen?", fragte Dumbledore mit einer Ruhe, für die Harry ihn in diesem Moment bewunderte. Er zermarterte sich eher das Gehirn damit, welchen Fluch er dem Ekel wohl am besten auf den Hals jagen könnte, falls dieser Schwierigkeiten machen würde.

„Pah!", brach es amüsiert aus dem Todesser heraus, „Wieso sollte ich mich wehren, wenn mir der dunkle Lord persönlich aufgetragen hat, dass ich Euch eine Botschaft überbringen soll, wenn diese Trottel es zulassen sollten, dass Potter und Black entkommen. Nun gut!" Er griff in seine Tasche, doch Tonks schritt ein. „Lass deine Finger schön da, wo wir sie sehen können!", fuhr sie den Kerl an. Dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und sagte: „Accio!" Sofort kam der Inhalt der Tasche herausgeflogen. Tonks platzierte alles auf dem Boden vor sich und bedachte es mit einem Wachstumszauber, denn offensichtlich trug der Todesser seine normale Kleidung geschrumpft in seiner Hosentasche. „Was wolltest du mit dem Zeug?", fragte sie barsch.

Der Todesser musterte sie abwertend, ehe er antwortete: „In meiner Umhangtasche befindet sich ein Brief an Mr. Black. Der Brief wird alles weitere erklären." „Und was steht in dem Brief?", hakte Dumbledore nach. „Ganz einfach! Wenn der dreckige Blutsverräter seine Muggelschlampe wieder sehen will, dann soll er uns seinen Sohn aushändigen.", eröffnete der Todesser, wobei er offensichtlich genoss, wie erschrocken alle zusammenfuhren. „Und übrigens. Wenn mir auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird, dann wird die kleine Muggel das ausbaden müssen.", drohte er in Richtung Sirius, „Die Kleine ist ja richtig süß!"

Und zum Entsetzen aller verwandelte sich der Todesser in Marion. „Remus! Was soll das? Was willst du denn jetzt mit dem Zauberstab? Was ist heute Abend nur mit dir los? Remus?" Das letzte Wort schrie die falsche Marion hysterisch heraus, woraufhin sie in ein böses Lachen ausbrach. Sirius konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er sprang von der Couch auf und es kostete Remus und Tonks alle Mühe, ihn wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Warte, bis ich dich allein in die Hände bekomme!", schrie Sirius auf. Doch das brachte die falsche Marion nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

Dann verwandelte sich der Todesser zurück. „Ich habe bereits genug Zeit hier verplempert. Der dunkle Lord erwartet meinen Bericht.", eröffnete er den Anwesenden, „Der Brief wird sich in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln, sobald ein Zauberer, der alleine in einem Zimmer ist, ihn berührt. Ich würde aber nicht zu lange zögern, den Bängel auszuliefern. Wer weiß, was uns sonst so alles einfällt, was wir mit der Kleinen so alles anfangen könnten." Dabei warf er Sirius einen Blick zu, der nur deutlich zeigte, was er damit meinte. Sirius schrie auf. Doch wurde wieder von Tonks und Remus zurückgehalten. „Professor Dumbledore! Ich darf doch sicher ihren Kamin benutzen?", fragte der Todesser noch und ohne ein weiteres Wort, nahm er seine Sachen, knallte den Brief auf den Schreibtisch und ging zum Kamin, warf Flohpulver hinein und verschwand.

Kaum war er weg, als Remus und Tonks Sirius losließen, was sie jedoch sofort bereuten. „Wie könnt ihr den Kerl einfach so verschwinden lassen? Er hätte uns vielleicht sagen können, wo sie Marion verstecken. Oder zumindest, wie sie sie gefangen nehmen konnten. Wenn ich den Kerl noch mal in die Finger bekomme, dann Gnade ihm Gott! Wenn er Marion auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hat. Ich ...", legte Sirius los. Es dauerte geschlagene 10 Minuten bis er anfing sich wieder zu beruhigen. Da er jedoch jedem im Raum aus der Seele redete, ließen sie ihn gewähren. Endlich sank er erschöpft auf der Couch in sich zusammen. Er verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und man konnte ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen darunter hervorhören. Harry setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Genau in diese Situation platzte plötzlich ein äußerst gut gelaunter Arthur Weasley herein. Er stürmte durch die Tür auf Dumbledore zu, wobei er rief: „Du wirst es nicht glauben, was geschehen ist. Ich ...!" Schlagartig wurde Mr. Weasley die Stimmung im Raum bewusst. Er sah verwundert die Muggel an, dann die betrübt dreinblickenden Kinder. Schließlich blieb sein Blick an Sirius und Harry hängen.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn hier los?", fragte er erschrocken. „Wir hatten gerade einen sehr aufschlussreichen Besuch von einem Todesser. Der Herr hat uns das Angebot unterbreitet, Harry gegen Marion auszutauschen.", fasste Dumbledore kurz zusammen, was geschehen war. Arthur sah entsetzt zu Sirius und Harry. Eine bedrückte Stille machte sich breit.

Unterbrochen wurde diese von Harry. „Ich werde gehen!", sagte dieser unerwartet. Alle zuckten erst einmal zusammen und sahen ihn an. Dann konnte man direkt zu sehen, wie seine Worte langsam zu den Gehirnen vordrangen. Caroline sah ihn völlig entgeistert an. Ebenso Hermine, Ginny und Ron. Dumbledore bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der verriet, das er nichts anderes von ihm erwartet hatte. Remus Blick schwankte zwischen Bewunderung für Harrys Mut und blankem Entsetzen bei der Vorstellung, was Harry alles geschehen könnte. Genauso verhielt es sich bei Tonks.

Sirius war der erste, der sich wieder fing. „Nein, Harry! Das ist meine Aufgabe! Ich werde dich auf keinen Fall da alleine hingehen lassen.", lehnte er Harrys Angebot entschieden ab. „Wenn du da alleine auftauchst, werden sie dich gefangen nehmen. Und dann haben sie ein Druckmittel, mit dem sie mich erst Recht erpressen können. Sirius, ich muss gehen!", entgegnete Harry sachlich. Sirius warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick in die Runde. „Harry das ist doch Wahnsinn. Was willst du denn ausrichten. Erst werden sie dich töten und dann Marion. Was willst du denn schon tun?", warf Caroline verzweifelt ein. Harry sah sie entschuldigend, aber auch flehend an. Er wollte sie nicht verletzen, aber er musste gehen.

„Hat Severus vielleicht Vielsafttrank auf Lager?", fragte Sirius Dumbledore. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich könnte als Harry gehen!", schlug Tonks vor. „Das würde nicht funktionieren. Voldemort würde den Schwindel sofort durchschauen und dann wären wir genauso weit wie zuvor!", hielt Harry dagegen. Tonks sah betreten zu Boden. Irgendetwas mussten sie doch tun können.

„Und wenn wirklich Harry geht?", fragte Hermine leise. Caroline schrie auf. Auch die anderen sahen sie empört an. „Ich finde den Vorschlag gar nicht so dumm. Er könnte sofort nachdem er angekommen ist, das Schutzamulett aktivieren. Denn wenn er dann nicht in Gefahr ist, weiß ich auch nicht weiter.", erklärte Hermine ihren Plan. „Und wenn sie ihm gleich einen Schockzauber verpassen?", entgegnete Sirius hitzig. „Da hast du natürlich Recht!", gab Hermine kleinlaut zu, doch dann schien sie bereits eine neue Idee zu haben, „Außer!" Sie verstummte und begann an ihrem Hals herumzuspielen. „Was außer?", fragte nun Ron ungeduldig nach.

„Außer, Harry trägt das hier!", sagte sie triumphierend und hielt dabei die Halskette hoch, die Harry ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Den anderen im Raum war deutlich anzusehen, dass sie nicht begriffen, was sie nun mit der Halskette wollte. „Harry, du hast mir doch erklärt, dass die beiden, die jeweils eine Hälfte des Anhängers der Kette tragen, immer herausfinden können, wo sich der jeweils andere befindet.", bemerkte Hermine weiter. Harry nickte langsam. Er begann zu begreifen. „Stimmt. Mit der Kette könnt ihr herausfinden, wo ich bin, ohne dass ich dazu etwas tun muss. Selbst wenn ich bewusstlos bin, könnt ihr mich finden.", dachte er laut.

„Jetzt aber Schluss damit. Harry, du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich dich freiwillig allein zu Voldemort gehen lasse. Ich werde gehen und ich werde eine Hälfte des Anhängers mitnehmen. Dann könnt ihr mir sofort folgen.", entgegnete Sirius bestimmt und mit deutlicher Verärgerung in der Stimme. „Und du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich nicht unter denen sein werde, die dann zu deiner Unterstützung nachkommen. So oder so. Du wirst mich nicht hier halten können. Und du bringst Marion nur in unnötige Gefahr, wenn du zuerst gehst. Dann wird Voldemort sie vielleicht sofort umbringen, ohne noch weitere Fragen zu stellen.", protestierte Harry.

„Sirius, ich muss Harry leider Recht geben.", wagte Remus leise sich einzuschalten, was ihm einen vernichtenden Blick nicht nur von Sirius, sondern auch von Caroline und Mr. Weasley einbrachte, „Keiner von uns wird ihn hier festhalten können, außer vielleicht wir verpassen ihm einen Schockzauber, aber so weit möchte ich eigentlich nicht gehen. Du solltest deinen Sohn eigentlich inzwischen gut genug kennen, um das zu wissen. Du solltest wissen, dass er in Sachen Sturheit absolut nach Lily kommt. Und er wird dich genauso wenig alleine dorthin gehen lassen, wie es James getan hätte."

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns erst einmal anhören, was Arthur für gute Neuigkeiten hat. Vielleicht fällt uns dann ja noch etwas besseres ein.", bemerkte Tonks. Dagegen gab es keinen Widerspruch. Somit räusperte sich Mr. Weasley und begann zu berichten: „Ich habe eben eine Eule mit sehr guten Neuigkeiten erhalten. Die anderen Länder haben mitbekommen, was hier so läuft. Und, nun, ja, sie sind endlich aufgewacht und schicken Verstärkung. Von ganz Europa sind Auroren hierher unterwegs. Sogar von Amerika und Australien haben sich ein paar angekündigt. Sie haben drüben in Frankreich ihr Lager aufgeschlagen und greifen von dort aus die Todesser an. Nun dadurch gewinnen wir zumindest Zeit. Vielleicht lenken sie so ja Du-weißt-schon-wen genug ab, damit er keine Zeit hat sich um Marion oder Harry Gedanken zu machen."

„Wie weit sind sie denn schon vorgedrungen?", fragte Dumbledore nach. „Davon stand leider nichts in dem Brief, aber ich hab ein paar Auroren losgeschickt, die bald Meldung machen sollten. Mit mehr Auroren können wir es schaffen, sie zurückzudrängen. Alleine standen wir da ja ziemlich auf verlorenem Posten. 40 Auroren hatten wir heute Morgen noch. Davon sind inzwischen sechs gefallen und 15 verletzt. Wir waren einfach zu wenige gegen die Todesser. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer so viele Anhänger mobilisieren könnte. Aber das müssen nach unseren Schätzungen mindestens 500 wenn nicht noch mehr gewesen sein. Einer, den wir gefangen genommen haben, kam sogar aus Burma und einer aus der Antarktis. Aber endlich sind die anderen Zaubereiminister ja aufgewacht.", zog Arthur Bilanz.

„Was denkst du, wie lange brauchen sie, um Voldemort in die Enge zu treiben?", fragte Dumbledore nach. „Das kommt darauf an, wie viele Auroren sie mitgebracht haben. Wenn es genug sind, schätze mal genau so lange, wie Du-weißt-schon-wer gebraucht hat, das Land zu übernehmen.", meinte Arthur. Dumbledore sah mit dieser Aussage durchaus zufrieden aus.

Sirius jedoch war es nicht. „Wir können doch nicht Marion noch einen ganzen Tag in der Hand dieser Bastarde lassen!", fuhr er Dumbledore und Mr. Weasley an. Dumbledore versuchte Sirius sofort zu besänftigen: „Beruhige dich, Sirius! Madame Pompfrey wird mich umbringen, wenn sie herausbekommt, wie du dich hier aufführst. Und nein! Wir werden Marion nicht so lange in Voldemorts Hand lassen. Da sei dir gewiss. Aber wir sollten warten, bis Voldemort sich in die Enge gedrängt sieht. Dann macht er vielleicht einen Fehler."

„Dieses Herumsitzen und Reden macht mich ganz krank!", brummte Sirius. Man sah ihm an, dass er mit Dumbledores Antwort alles andere als zufrieden war. „Sirius, jetzt ruh dich doch zumindest noch ein paar Stunden aus. In deiner jetzigen Verfassung wärst du Marion sowieso keine große Hilfe!", versuchte es Tonks. „Ein paar Stunden! In ein paar Stunden ist sie vielleicht schon tot!", brauste Sirius verzweifelt auf.

„Sie werden ihr nichts tun, Sirius. Tot nützt sie ihnen nichts.", schaltete sich Remus erneut ein. „Ihr vielleicht nicht, aber was ist mit dem Baby? Was ist mit Susanna?", fragte Sirius zurück. Darauf wusste niemand eine Antwort. Daran, dass Marion schwanger war, hatte, außer vielleicht Harry, niemand mehr gedacht. „Den beiden geht es bestimmt gut.", sagte Harry, wie um sich selbst Mut einzureden. ‚Hoffentlich!', dachten sich die anderen im Stillen.

TBC

Dann bis zum Show Down!

Ich beeil mich auch. Jedenfalls solange ihr den kleinen lila Knopf nicht vergesst. ;)

Es liegt ja ein schönes extra langes Wochenende vor mir.

Es hat schon Vorteile in Bayern zu leben. g

Liebe Grüße,

Pemaroth


	33. Der letzte Kampf

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo!

Hiermit kommt also das Finale! Ich weiß noch nicht, wie viele Kapitel danach noch folgen werden, nur so eine leichte Ahnung. Hängt auch davon ab, wie viel ihr noch lesen wollt. ;)

Danke für die lieben Reviews. Acht auf einmal. sprachlos ist Und wir haben die 100 geknackt. alle fest knuddelt und Freudentanz aufführt

Danke natürlich auch an meine Betaleserin.

kronkorken: Ich und fies? unschuldig schaut Ich doch nicht! Hundeblick aufsetzt

siriusisalive: Dann genieß erstmal die Ferien, vor allem nachdem du wieder gesund bist. Dachte ich mir doch, dass dir die Idee mit dem Austausch gefällt. g Bin nur wieder etwas davon abgerückt. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch so.

Sanny: Ich liebe einfach die Leute etwas zappeln zu lassen. ;) Hab mich aber extra beeilt. g

dumdidum: Muggel können Hogwarts nicht sehen, da dieses mit Muggelabwehrzaubern versehen ist. Sirius, Harry und Remus haben jedoch die ganze Familie Robbins an Weihnachten mit einem Zauber belegt, damit ihnen Muggelabwehr nichts mehr anhaben kann. Deshalb können diese Hogwarts nun sehen.

silbernewolfsfrau: Danke für das liebe Review.

Anne Carter: Jawohl! Aktion! g Musste ja endlich mal sein. Ich kann Sirius ja nicht auf ewig quälen. ;) Hdl, Pemaroth

Ewjena: Ja, das Ende walzt unaufhörlich heran. Und ich hätte da schon so ein paar Tipps, was du dann lesen könntest. zu Imperiatus und Anne Carter schielt

Imperiatus: Ich hab festgestellt, dass ich eine Geschichte schon gekannt hab. Hatte auch brav gereviewt. g Parodien sind eigentlich nicht meins. Aber die Eule Merlins ist klasse! Bin aber erst im dritten Kapitel. Ich lass ein Review da, wenn ich aufgeholt hab. g Der echte Thomas? Upps! Ich glaub, der hüpft da noch so rum. Um den sollte ich mich besser auch noch kümmern. ;) Guter Hinweis! Und illegaler Portschlüssel. Nun, es ist schon von Vorteil, dass Fudge nicht mehr Zaubereiminister ist. Der neue nimmt das glaub ich nicht so genau, vor allem nicht in so einer Lage. gg

Der letzte Kampf 

Wie betäubt saßen sie da und warteten auf die Boten. Die Zeit zog sich unendlich lange dahin. Sekunden kamen ihnen wie Stunden vor. Vor allem Sirius wurde immer nervöser. Er stand sichtlich kurz davor die Geduld zu verlieren. Endlich kamen die zwei Auroren ins Büro gestürmt. „Übergangsminister Weasley, ich möchte gerne Meldung machen.", sagte der eine der beiden, wobei er schon fast militärisch grüsste. Ron verdrehte die Augen. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Arthur Weasley dagegen hatte sich daran bereits gewöhnt. Er winkte nur zum Zeichen, dass der Bote loslegen konnte.

„Mit Hilfe der ausländischen Verstärkung haben wir es geschafft, London zurückzuerobern.", begann der Bote. „Das sind ja hervorragende Nachrichten. Wie viele Auroren haben die anderen Länder denn abgestellt?", rief Mr. Weasley dazwischen. „Die gesamte Truppenstärke sind an die 700 Auroren aus der ganzen Welt, Sir. Wir haben bereits 150 Todesser festgesetzt. Mindestens doppelt so viele leisten allerdings noch Widerstand. Der Vorteil ist, dass wir sie nicht mehr einzeln aufstöbern müssen. Du-weißt-schon-wer bündelt nun seine Truppen zu einer großen Schlacht. Es sieht so aus, als ob er mit diesem Widerstand niemals gerechnet hätte.", fuhr der Bote ungerührt fort. „Das glaub ich! Ich hätte ja bis mich die Eule erreicht hat, selbst nie damit gerechnet, dass man uns, soviel Hilfe schicken würde. Haben meine Briefe also doch noch Wirkung gezeigt. Was sagten Sie? 700 Auroren?", bemerkte Mr. Weasley. „Allerdings!", bekräftigte der Bote.

„Das reicht dann wohl, um Voldemort abzulenken.", bemerkte Sirius, dem nun offensichtlich der Geduldsfaden riss und keineswegs auf das Zusammenzucken der beiden Boten achtete. Dumbledore rief ihn allerdings zur Ordnung: „Jetzt lass uns erst noch den Bericht zu Ende hören! Dann entscheiden wir, was wir tun!" Sirius nickte widerwillig. Dumbledore wandte sich also den Auroren zu: „Wo zieht Voldemort." wieder zuckten die beiden zusammen „denn seine Kräfte zusammen?" „In Leicester! Genauer gesagt in Wigston, einem kleinen Vorort.", kam die sofortige Antwort. „Haben sie dort bereits alle evakuiert?", fragte Mr. Weasley nach. „Der einzige magische Bewohner dort, befindet sich hier.", erwiderte nun der zweite Bote. Dabei zeigte er auf Lupin. Mr. Weasley war mit dieser Antwort allerdings alles andere als zufrieden. „Und was ist mit der nichtmagischen Bevölkerung? Was wurde zu deren Schutz unternommen?", hackte er nach. Die beiden Auroren sahen betreten zu Boden. Schließlich meinte einer von ihnen: „Die Muggel helfen uns, wo sie können. Sie sichern die befreiten Gebiete, verteilen Nahrungsmittel, kümmern sich um die Verletzten." „Das war nicht meine Frage.", unterbrach ihn Mr. Weasley. „Wir kümmern uns darum!", sagte der andere Auror schnell, „Auch wenn es schwierig wird. Es ist unglaublich, was die Todesser aus Britannien gemacht haben." „Ich weiß. Ich war draußen und hab es gesehen. Es sieht wieder aus wie nach diesem Muggelkrieg. Aber das kriegen wir wieder hin. Es wird eine Weile dauern, aber wir kriegen es wieder hin!", bemerkte Mr. Weasley zuversichtlich, „Die Nachrichten sind jedenfalls besser, als erwartet. Sie können gehen. Aber berichten Sie, wenn sich etwas verändert. Ich werde außerdem bald selbst vor Ort kommen und mir ein Bild der Lage machen." Damit entließ er die beiden.

„Leicester. Wieso gerade Leicester?", überlegte Hermine laut. „Weil sie genau wissen, dass ich mit Harry dort wohne. Ganz einfach!", erwiderte Sirius dazu nur. „Oder auch nicht!", überlegte Remus laut, „Was hat der Todesser noch gesagt. Es klang so, als ob Marion mich angeschrieen hätte und nicht ihn. Was, wenn er sich in mich verwandelt hat?" „Aber wieso sollte Marion bei Vollmond zu dir wollen?", wunderte sich Harry. „Wenn sie nicht daran gedacht hat? Nicht jeder hat die Mondtabellen im Kopf. Und normal wäre ja auch nichts passiert. Erstens wäre ich einfach nicht da gewesen und zweitens hatte ich meinen Trank genommen.", meinte Remus dazu.

„Kann es vielleicht sein, dass sie nur durch Zufall Marion erwischt haben und eigentlich Remus wollten?", warf Hermine ein. „Das würde Voldemorts überstürztes Handeln erklären. Durch Marion kam er leicht an Sirius und Harry und damit wähnte er sich schon als Sieger.", überlegte Dumbledore. „Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall.", kommentierte Caroline. Hermine kam ein Verdacht: „Was, wenn Marion noch immer in Remus Haus ist? Hat dort schon jemand nachgesehen?"

„Nein. Ich bin ja gleich mit hierher gekommen und war auch nicht zwischen durch zu Hause. Dafür war gar keine Zeit. Aber denkst du wirklich, dass sie so dreist wären?", entgegnete Remus. „Ich halte die Idee für gar nicht so weit hergeholt.", meinte Dumbledore dazu. „Gut!", schaltete Sirius sich wieder ein, „Dann wissen wir also jetzt, wo sie stecken könnte. Also dann, worauf warten wir noch?", fragte Sirius. „Wir brauchen einen Plan!", warf Remus vernünftig ein. „Wir vertrödeln hier nur wertvolle Zeit.", rief Sirius verzweifelt. „Aber wenn wir da einfach reinstürmen, bringen sie sie vielleicht weg oder …", äußerte Harry seine Bedenken, das letzte sprach er jedoch gar nicht aus. Es wussten auch so alle, was er meinte.

Sirius gab sich geschlagen. Missmutig dreinblicken verfolgte er von der Couch aus die anschließende Diskussion. Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, ehe sie sich auf einen Plan geeignet hatten. Caroline und Ginny würden in Hogwarts bleiben. Dies brachte natürlich einigen Protest der beiden mit sich, der sie allerdings nichts nützte. Die anderen wollten ins Lager der Auroren apparieren und dort deren Angriff abwarten. Dann, wenn die Todesser genug beschäftigt waren, würden sie in den Wolfsbau apparieren und von dort direkt in die Wolfshöhle mit dem Kamin reisen. Direkt dorthin apparieren wollten sie nicht, da sie mit einem Antiapparierfeld rechneten und außerdem mit Wachen, die sie dadurch aktivieren könnten. Dies wollten sie nicht riskieren. Ein Erscheinen im Kamin erschien ihnen da weit weniger gefährlich.

„Was, wenn V-V-Voldemort selbst da ist?", fragte Caroline bestimmt zum hundertsten Mal, als es Zeit wurde zu gehen, „Harry, bitte." Sie hielt ihn fest und wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Hermine kam ein Einfall. Vielleicht würde dies Caroline ja etwas beruhigen. Sie zog ihre Halskette aus und teilte den Anhänger in zwei Teile. Mit einem Mal hatte sie zwei Ketten in der Hand. Sie reichte eine Harry und eine Caroline. „So weißt du immer, wo er ist.", erklärte sie knapp. Caroline strahlte. Mit einem „Danke!" umarmte sie Hermine. Dann nahm Harry Caroline noch einmal in die Arme und küsste sie zum Abschied. Sirius warf Harry noch einmal einen flehentlichen Blick zu. Jedoch ebenso vergebens. Harry sah entschlossen zurück. Somit war es endgültig entschieden. Harry würde genau wie Ron und Hermine mitkommen. Die Diskussion darüber war heftig gewesen. „Wenn ich nicht mitdarf, hole ich Madame Pompfrey!", hatte Harry Sirius schließlich gedroht und dies durchaus ernst gemeint. So war endgültig beschlossen worden, dass Harry mitging. Doch Sirius war einfach nicht glücklich über den Ausgang. Er hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl dabei.

Als Sirius, Harry, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Hermine, Mr. Weasley und Dumbledore das Schloss verließen, begann die Sonne gerade unterzugehen. Sie apparierten gemeinsam in die Innenstadt von Leicester, dorthin wo die Einsatzkräfte ihr Hauptquartier aufgeschlagen hatten. Die Stadt war nicht wieder zu erkennen. Es war mehr als deutlich, dass die Todesser ihrer Wut gerade in Leicester freien Lauf gelassen hatten. Überall sah man zerstörte Häuser im Dämmerlicht. Soldaten liefen herum. Sie kümmerten sich um Verwundete. Überall lagen Mugel herum, die das Inferno wohl unvorbereitet getroffen hatte. Autos waren durch die Luft gewirbelt worden. Fassaden waren eingestürzt. Es war ein Bild des Grauens.

„Nicht überall sieht es so schlimm aus. Wir haben keine Ahnung, warum sie gerade diese Stadt so zugerichtet haben.", bemerkte ein Mann mit deutschem Akzent, der sich den Neuankömmlingen als Leiter der Nachhut vorstellte. Sie ließen sich noch einmal genau die Lage erklären. In Wigston standen sich die beiden Fronten gegenüber. Sie hatten so viele Menschen wie nur möglich herausgeholt, so dass sich dort nun fast nur noch Todesser und Auroren aufhielten. Voldemort hatte darüber hinaus Dementoren dabei, die sich allerdings außerhalb der Kampflinie aufhielten.

Sie waren erst wenige Augenblicke vor Ort, als eine Eileule ankam. „Der Angriff hat begonnen! Wir sollten nachkommen.", rief der Leiter der Nachhut, „Du-weißt-schon-wer selbst greift in den Kampf ein." „Dann komme ich besser mit. Ich werde mich um Tom kümmern. Kümmert ihr euch um Marion.", schlug Dumbledore vor. Es gab keinen Widerspruch. Wenn Dumbledore Voldemort ablenkte, stiegen ihre Chancen. „Also los!", bemerkte der Leiter der Nachhut und sie disapparierten. Dumbledore flüsterte noch schnell Tonks etwas ins Ohr. Dann verschwand auch er.

Auch Sirius und die anderen warteten nicht länger. „Dann los!", meinte Tonks und schon apparierten sie in den Wolfsbau. „Alle bereit?", fragte Remus, als sie sich vor dem Kamin versammelten. Sie zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und nickten der Reihe nach. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, entfachte Remus ein Feuer und reichte jedem die Dose mit dem Flohpulver. Als alle versorgt waren, trat als erster Sirius in die Flammen. „Zur Wolfshöhle!", rief er und schon war er verschwunden.

Sirius stolperte in Remus Haus aus dem Kamin. Alles drehte sich für einen Moment. Er atmete tief durch und schloss kurz die Augen. Dadurch klärte sich sein Blick wieder. Hinter ihm kam bereits als nächstes Harry aus dem Kamin. Sirius sah sich um. Sie hatten wirklich Glück. Durch irgendeinen glücklichen Umstand, war das Wohnzimmer leer. Kein Todesser weit und breit. Doch das Glück hielt nicht lange an.

Gerade als Remus im Kamin erschien, kam ein Todesser herein. Nur seine Überraschung, jemanden im Wohnzimmer vorzufinden, verhinderte einen Kampf. Völlig verdutz blieb er zwei Schritte im Raum stehen und noch bevor er den Zauberstab heben konnte, hatte Harry ihm die Ganzkörperklammer verpasst. Tonks stolperte aus dem Kamin. Gerade in diesem Moment hörten sie Stimmen vom Gang. „Hey, was ist los?" „Sieh!" Und schon kamen ihnen Lichtblitze entgegen geschossen.

Sirius, Harry, Remus und Tonks gingen in Deckung. So entgingen sie zwar den Blitzen, doch einer der Flüche traf den Kamin. Es musste ein wahrhaft mächtiger Fluch gewesen sein, denn der Kamin zerbarst. Remus, Tonks, Harry und Sirius riefen fast gleichzeitig „Stupor!" und zielten auf den Gang. Sofort hörten die Flüche auf. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Remus. Alle nickten wieder nur. Sirius murmelte kurz etwas. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes verfärbte sich rot. „Antiapparierfeld! Wie wir vermutet haben.", sagte er. „Nun, das erspart uns die Arbeit, eines zu errichten.", bemerkte Remus schlicht.

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Kamin und murmelte: „Reparo!" Der Kamin fügte sich wieder zusammen. Grüne Flammen bildeten sich. Doch statt Hermine oder Ron, kam Verstärkung für die Todesser. Sie beschossen den ahnungslosen Todesser mit einem Fluch und Sirius zerstörte den Kamin wieder. „Sicher ist sicher!", kommentierte er dies nur. „Lasst uns das Haus durchsuchen.", meinte Tonks. „Am besten teilen wir uns auf. Tonks und ich gehen nach oben und ihr beiden seht im Keller nach.", schlug Remus vor.

Vorsichtig gingen sie zur Tür und blickten hinaus. Der Gang war leer. Remus ging kurz zu einem der Fenster und spähte hinaus. Draußen flogen hunderte von Lichtblitzen umher. Er konnte unzählige Zauberer in schwarzen Umhängen mit Masken erkennen. Etwas weiter entfernt in der Dunkelheit konnte Remus gerade noch die Umrisse der Auroren erkennen. Hoch am Himmel war das dunkle Mal zu sehen. Tonks legte ihm stumm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Remus riss sich von dem Anblick los und folgte ihr nach oben.

Sirius und Harry sicherten zuerst die Küche. Dort fanden sie jedoch nur einen Todesser vor. Offensichtlich waren die meisten Kräfte draußen versammelt. Sie sollten sich jedoch besser beeilen. Schließlich würden die Todesser bald merken, dass ihr Nachschub nicht mehr lief und der Kamin blockiert war. Harry wurde klar, dass sie Glück gehabt hatten, dass die Todesser den Kamin für den Nachschub nutzten. Sonst hätten sie diesen mit Sicherheit blockiert.

Sie wandten sich schnell dem Keller zu und stiegen vorsichtig die Stufen hinab. Sie waren jedoch noch nicht unten angekommen, als sie von oben Kampflärm hörten. Schnell eilten sie die Stufen wieder empor und stürmten hinauf in den ersten Stock. Dort waren Tonks und Remus dabei, sich gegen etwa 10 Todesser zur Wehr zu setzen. Remus duckte sich gerade unter einem roten Blitz hindurch, als Sirius und Harry dazu stießen. Harry feuerte einen Impedimenta Fluch gegen einen der Todesser, der diesen in die Wand krachen ließ. Sirius überrumpelte gleich zwei weitere mit einem Entwaffnungszauber. Tonks betäubte sie mit einem Schockzauber.

In dem engen Gang flogen die Flüche hin und her. Sirius beschwor ein Abwehrschild hervor, hinter dem heraus, Remus, Harry und Tonks schließlich die übrigen Todesser außer Gefecht setzten. „Ich glaube hier sind wir richtig. Die werden nicht meine Bücher so gut bewacht haben.", meinte Remus trocken. Sirius hörte gar nicht mehr zu. Er riss die nächstbeste Tür auf. Es war das Gästezimmer und es war leer. Dann kam das Bad. Auch dort war niemand. Endlich mit der nächsten Tür hatte er das richtige Zimmer.

Als Sirius die Tür aufriss, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. Dort auf dem Bett lag Marion. Sie war gefesselt und geknebelt. Und daneben stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab der Todesser vom Nachmittag und starrte Sirius überrascht an. Sirius ließ ihm keine Zeit, sich von dem Schock zu erholen. Noch bevor der Todesser reagieren konnte, hatte er ihn auch schon entwaffnet. Dann schleuderte er ihn mit einem gut gezielten Zauber an die andere Wand. Stöhnend sank der Todesser an der Wand herunter. Doch Sirius war noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Er ließ den Zauberer emporschweben, fesselte ihn und ließ ihn dann noch einmal unsanft an die Wand klatschen. Wahrscheinlich hätte Sirius noch weiter seiner Wut freien Lauf gelassen, wenn nicht ein Schluchzen seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Todesser abgelenkt hätte.

Harry war sofort zu Marion geeilt und hatte diese von ihren Fesseln und von dem Knebel befreit. Marion konnte sich jedoch noch nicht wirklich rühren. Ihre Arme und Beine waren ganz steif. Remus eilte kurz davon und kam mit einer kleinen Phiole zurück. Sirius hatte sich derweil neben Marion auf das Bett gesetzt und fuhr ihr beruhigend durch die Haare. Er war geschockt davon, wie sie aussah. Remus flösste Marion den Inhalt der Phiole ein. Sirius wartete noch einen Moment und zog dann Marion behutsam in seine Arme. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und brach in Tränen aus. Ängstlich warf sie Remus einen Blick zu. „Keine Angst, es ist der richtige Remus!", beruhigte Harry sie, der den Blick bemerkt hatte. Beruhigt und erschöpft ließ Marion den Kopf an Sirius Brust sinken.

Tonks war im Gang zurückgeblieben. Doch nun kam sie hereingestürmt. „Todesser kommen! Wir sollten uns beeilen! Remus, du bist am sichersten mit den Portschlüsseln.", sagte sie möglichst ruhig. Remus nickte und war schon dabei ein Kissen in einen Portschlüssel zu verwandeln, als sie ein vergnügtes Kichern hörten. Sirius sprang wütend auf und trat zu dem Todesser, der sich an der Wand zusammengekauert hatte, nun aber höchst amüsiert aussah. „Was gibt es da zu lachen?", blaffte Sirius ihn an.

„Glaubt ihr nicht, dass der dunkle Lord daran gedacht hat? Er denkt an alles. Los, reist nur mit dem Portschlüssel. Ihr werdet euch noch wundern, wo ihr wieder erscheinen werdet. Wobei. Lange Zeit zum wundern wird euch nicht bleiben.", höhnte der Todesser. Sirius warf Remus einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser schien ebenfalls zu überlegen. „Kann man einen Portschlüssel beeinflussen?", stellte Harry die Frage, die die beiden beschäftigte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, schon einmal etwas in diese Richtung gelesen zu haben.", gab Remus zu.

„Das war wohl eine kurze Flucht!", spottete der Todesser. Damit riss Sirius Geduldsfaden. Doch noch ehe er den Todesser ernsthaft verletzen konnte, hörte er wie Harry den Todesser mit der Ganzkörperklammer belegte. Sirius eilte zurück zu Marion und zog sie wieder in seine Arme. Doch Zeit sich weiter um sie zu kümmern, blieb Sirius, nicht. Schritte näherten sich auf der Treppe und aufgeregte Stimmen waren zu hören.

„Wir müssen hier weg!", sagte Harry nervös. „Wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten. Die Tür und die Todesser und dann der Kamin, oder das Fenster und möglichst weit kommen, bis wir apparieren können.", überlegte Sirius laut. Tonks spähte noch einmal durch die Tür nach draußen: „Also ich bin für das Fenster. Das werden ganz schön viele und die werden gleich angreifen."

Beim letzten Wort sprang sie von der Tür zurück, die laut zerbarst. Harry rannte zum Fenster und riss es auf. Der Anblick, der sich ihm draußen bot, war auch nicht gerade Vertrauen erweckend. Unter dem Fenster tobte die Schlacht. „Komm her Harry!", schrie Sirius zu ihm herüber. Er stand auf dem Bettvorleger. Remus dicht daneben. Tonks sprang eben dazu und Harry, der sich insgeheim fragte, was sie vorhatten, stellte sich daneben. Doch Zeit zum Fragen blieb ihm nicht. Remus konzentrierte sich und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Der Schlenker sah sehr kompliziert aus und er verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung. Der Teppich hob ab. Harry wäre fast vom Teppich gefallen. Tonks konnte ihn gerade noch festhalten. Dann schwebte der Teppich in Richtung Fenster. Sirius vergrößerte noch geistesgegenwärtig die Öffnung und schon waren sie im Freien. Flüche schossen ihnen hinterher.

Doch weit kamen sie mit diesem behelfsmäßigen Fluggerät nicht. Ein Fluch traf den Teppich und setzte ihn in Flammen. Ob er gezielt gewesen oder nur ein zufälliger Treffer war, konnte von ihnen keiner sagen, aber das Ergebnis war das gleiche. Sie stürzten ab. Sie klammerten sich aneinander, während Remus den Teppich möglichst weit vom Haus weg und gleichzeitig schnell Richtung Boden steuerte. Sie landeten denkbar ungünstig. Mitten in der vordersten Front. Über all lagen geschockte Todesser oder Auroren. Dazwischen lagen sogar einige Muggelsoldaten und Muggel. Offensichtlich hatten sie versucht die anderen Muggel zu evakuieren, doch zu spät.

„Hier herüber wir geben euch Feuerschutz!", hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme durch den Lärm. Sie sahen auf und erkannten Arthur Weasley, Ron, Hermine und Dumbledore nicht weit weg in den Reihen der Auroren. Offensichtlich hatten sie schnell erkannt, dass sie ihnen nicht folgen konnten und hatten sich den Auroren angeschlossen. Doch ehe sie auch nur einen Schritt in Richtung ihrer Freunde gemacht hatten, hörten sie eine eisige kalte Stimme: „Wo bleiben denn ihre Manieren, Miss Robbins. Sie können uns doch nicht einfach so verlassen. Sie sollten sich zumindest von ihren Gastgebern verabschieden."

Sirius, Remus, Harry, Tonks und Marion standen inmitten der Schlacht wie erstarrt da. Erst als Tonks von einem Zauber getroffen zu Boden sank, wurden sie wieder aus ihrer Starre gerissen. Ehe sie es sich versahen, steckten sie mitten in der Schlacht. Die Auroren versuchten zu ihnen durchzudringen, aber es gelang nicht. Dann trat eine Gestalt aus den Reihen der Todesser auf sie zu. Harry riss sofort seinen Zauberstab hoch. „Expelliarmus!", schrie er. Voldemort parierte den Zauber: „Protego!"

Harry hatte auf einen ähnlichen Effekt wie auf dem Friedhof gehofft, doch es geschah nichts weiter, als dass der Zauber davon geschleudert wurde und einen der Todesser traf, den es von den Beinen riss. Harry sah sich Hilfe suchend um, doch Sirius und Remus waren zwar in seiner Nähe, doch wurden sie von den Todessern beschäftigt. Sie hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, Marion zu verteidigen, die sich Schutz suchend an Sirius klammerte, wodurch dieser in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt war. Die Flüche flogen ihnen um die Ohren. Sirius hatte sehr wohl gesehen, dass Harry begonnen hatte, sich mit Voldemort zu duellieren. Er versuchte noch näher an Harry heranzukommen, doch die Todesser verhinderten dies.

Sirius fasste einen Entschluss und rief über den Lärm hinweg: „Remus! Bring Marion hinüber zu Dumbledore." Remus sah ihn zuerst verständnislos an. Sirius schrie einfach nur noch: „Bitte!" Remus nickte widerwillig. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde, sich jetzt mit Sirius zu streiten, vor allem hatten sie dazu keine Zeit. Also, duckte er sich unter zwei Flüchen hinweg und übernahm Marion von Sirius. Dieser drehte sich nun zu Harry und Voldemort um, die sich etwas von ihnen entfernt hatten. Um die beiden war es ungewöhnlich ruhig. Es war fast wie im Auge eines Tornados. Um sie herum tobte der Sturm, doch die beiden schienen kaum etwas davon mitzubekommen, so waren sie auf sich konzentriert.

Nach dem ersten gescheiterten Angriff, hatte Harry es mit einem Fluch nach dem anderen versucht, doch Voldemort hatte diese alle einfach abgewehrt. Er spielte mit Harry. Dann, ganz plötzlich spürte Harry, wie sich etwas in seinem Kopf breit machte. Etwas wollte ihn zwingen, seine geheimsten Geheimnisse preiszugeben. Nein, das war es nicht, wie Harry dann feststellte. Dieses etwas wollte ihn geistig lähmen. Nein, übernehmen.

Zuerst war Harry geschockt, als ihm dies klar wurde, aber anders als damals in der Mysteriumsabteilung konnte er sich diesmal wehren. Er war nicht mehr so hilflos. Zum ersten Mal war Harry froh, dass Sirius ihn dermaßen getriezt hatte. Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, aber er schaffte es. Stück für Stück zog sich der fremde Geist aus seinem zurück. Harry konnte fast geistig vor sich sehen, wie Voldemort, niemand anderes konnte es sein, Millimeter für Millimeter aus ihm herausgedrängt wurde. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft. Keuchend, als ob er meilenweit gerannt wäre, stand Harry da.

Voldemort schäumte vor Wut. Dann ohne eine weitere Warnung, so als ob er des ganzen langsam einfach überdrüssig geworden war, sagte er mit seiner eiskalten Stimme: „Harry, Harry, Harry. Es tut mir fast leid. Aber du wirst langsam zu gefährlich. Also verabschiede dich." Voldemort machte eine kurze Pause, dann sagte er seelenruhig: „Avada Kedav.."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment geschahen viele Dinge gleichzeitig. Harry wurde von Sirius, der ihn endlich erreicht hatte, von den Füßen gerissen. Sirius hatte Voldemorts letzte Worte gehört und war einfach sämtliche Todesser und Flüche missachtend losgesprungen. Er hatte nicht wirklich nachgedacht. Er wusste nur, dass er Harry auf jeden Fall retten wollte, und wenn es ihn sein Leben kosten würde. Somit warf er sich in die Flugbahn des Fluches, um diesen abzufangen. Doch dessen bedurfte es nicht mehr.

Unbemerkt von Voldemort, Harry und Sirius, hatte sich Marion von Remus gelöst. Sie wollte sich nicht einfach von Remus fortbringen lassen. Und sie wollte nicht weiterhin völlig wehrlos sein. Also hatte sie sich von einem der herumliegenden Soldaten eine Waffe genommen, obwohl sie bisher immer nur auf dem Jahrmarkt geschossen hatte, fühlte sie sich gleich sicherer. Remus packte sie nun am Arm, um sie wie versprochen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch gerade in diesem Augenblick, sah Marion aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Sirius lostürmte und sich auf Harry stürzte. Sie riss sich mit einem Ruck von Remus los und hob wie aus einem Reflex heraus die Waffe. Sie zielte auf den Mann, der den Zauberstab auf Harry und Sirius gerichtet hielt. Sie wusste nicht woher, aber sie wusste, wenn sie nicht schoss, würde sie beide verlieren. Sie zögerte nur einen Moment. Dann drückte sie ab.

Voldemort stockte mitten im Wort. Völlig fassungslos sah er auf und starrte Marion an. Dann blickte er an sich herunter. Die Kugel hatte ihn mitten in die Brust getroffen. Noch als er zusammenbrach wurde ihm die Absurdität dieses Augenblickes bewusst. Er, der größte schwarze Magier aller Zeiten, war von einem einfachen Muggel besiegt worden.

Sirius und Harry beobachteten genau wie die umstehenden Todesser fassungslos, wie Voldemort plötzlich den Zauberstab fallen ließ und in sich zusammensank. Dann war es, als ob man zusehen könnte, wie das Leben aus Voldemort glitt. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Sirius und Harry begriffen, dass sie sich dies nicht nur einbildeten. Wie ein Rauch floss es aus Voldemorts Körper heraus. Voldemorts Seele, durch schwarze Magie an diese Welt gebunden, konnte nicht ins Jenseits entweichen.

Doch eins hatte Voldemort nicht bedacht. Jetzt ohne Körper war seine Seele völlig schutzlos. Flüche konnten ihr nichts antun. Bedacht hatte er aber nicht die dunklen Kreaturen, die er um sich versammelt hatte. Vergessen hatte er die Dementoren. Stumm hatten sie aus der Ferne das Geschehen beobachtet. Hatten sich damit begnügt, die Moral der Auroren zu schwächen. Doch vor so einem Festschmaus konnten sie nicht widerstehen. Einige schossen herunter. Fast war es so, als ob sie sich untereinander um das Festmahl streiten würden. Dann setzten sich zwei durch. Sie schossen auf Voldemorts Seele zu und dann. Mit einem Mal war da nichts mehr. Kein Nebel. Kein feiner Rauch. Einfach nichts. Voldemorts Seele hatte aufgehört zu existieren.

Einige Augenblicke geschah gar nichts. Die ganze Welt schien still zu stehen. Dann brach die Panik unter den Todessern aus. Sie rannten einfach davon. Durch den Tod ihres vermeintlich unbesiegbaren, ja unsterblichen Anführers, hatten sie allen Mut verloren. Sie versuchten nur noch sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Harry registrierte gar nicht richtig, was da gerade um ihn geschah. Sirius lag immer noch halb auf ihm, als plötzlich Ron und Hermine neben ihm waren. Und wann war Marion zu Sirius gegangen? Und Remus und Arthur Weasley und Dumbledore? Es war alles so unwirklich. Fast so, als ob sein Gehirn sich weigern würde, die Eindrücke aufzunehmen. Er musste das alles erst einmal verdauen. Nur langsam sickerte es in seinem Kopf ein. Voldemort war für immer besiegt. Und genau so langsam kam ein Gefühl des Triumphes und der Genugtuung in ihm auf. Die Welt war endlich von diesem Ungeheuer befreit worden.

TBC

Damit wäre Voldi dann Geschichte. g  
Ich hab extra die Horkruxe ignoriert. Ich hoffe, es stört euch nicht zu sehr.  
Ich finde die Idee von J.K. zwar genial, aber es wäre einfach zu weit gegangen, jetzt noch die Suche nach sieben Horkruxen einzufügen. ;)  
Das hätte einfach nicht zu der Geschichte gepasst, finde ich.  
Soviel dazu. g  
Ansonsten wisst ihr ja, brav Reviewen, dann geht es auch bald weiter. ;)  
Bis bald!  
Liebe Grüße,

Pemaroth


	34. Der Morgen danach

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo,

ich hab schon gedacht, dass das mit dem Kapitel gar nichts mehr wird. Ich steck mitten im Renovieren. Teppiche rausrupfen, Tapeten runterrupfen, Heizung neu, usw. Ende noch nicht absehbar. Voraussichtlich Ostern oder so wollen wir einziehen. Jedenfalls ist meine Zeit zum Schreiben zur Zeit doch sehr beschränkt.

Danke an meine Betaleserin, die sich diesmal wirklich sehr beeilt hat, damit ihr nicht noch länger warten müsst.

Danke, dass ihr wieder so fleißig gereviewt habt. 9 Stück. strahl Es werden irgendwie immer mehr. Da will man gar nicht mit der Geschichte aufhören. g Doch eins hat mich doch gewundert. Ich hab die Statistik entdeckt. Danach greifen im Durchschnitt 80 bis 90 Leute pro Kapitel auf die FF zu. Also entweder lesen alle, die gereviewt haben, die Geschichte gleich zehnmal, oder ich hab 70 Schwarzleser. Würde mich jetzt mal interessieren, was stimmt. ;)

MoniMahoni: Ja, Voldemort ist definitiv tot. ;) Wirklich getötet hat ihn ja nicht die Waffe, sonder endgültig den gar aus gemacht haben ihm schließlich die Dementoren. Von daher: Der ist hin! g

kronkorken: Danke! Freut mich, dass dir die Idee gefallen hat. Das war so ziemlich das einzige, das von dem ursprünglichen Plänen für die Geschichte im Endeffekt übrig geblieben ist. g

Ewjena: Freut mich, dass dir das Ende trotzdem gefällt. Es stimmt, die Geschichte basiert auf dem 5. Schuljahr. Doch habe ich bereits im 6. Schuljahr in einem Gespräch zwischen Sirius, Remus und Harry deutlich gemacht, was ich von der Prophezeiung halte. Im nächsten Kapitel wird es wieder ein ähnliches Gespräch geben. Ich war einfach auch schon vor dem Halbblutprinz der Meinung, dass man Prophezeiungen nicht als etwas gegebenes hinnehmen muss. J.K. selbst hat ja dann im 6. Band alles etwas entschärt. Im Kapitel Horkruxe gibt es ja ein Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Harry, indem dieser Harry klarmacht, dass er die Prophezeiung nicht als etwas Gott gegebenes das auf jeden Fall so eintreten wird ansehen soll.

silbernewolfsfrau: Sonst gab's ja auch schon alles. Es musste einfach mal was Neues her! ;) Freut mich, wenn es dir gefallen hat.

siriusisalive: Ne, ne, Voldilein ist hin! g Es kommt nur noch so ein bisschen Nachspann, bis Harry mit der Schule fertig ist. ;) Dass nur Harry Voldi töten kann, steht zwar in der Prophezeiung, aber da selbst J.K. die im 6. Band relativiert hat, sehe ich das auch nicht so ernst. Ich war auch schon vorher der Meinung, dass das eben nur eine Prophezeiung ist, also nichts Gott gegebenes. Von daher habe ich mir die künstlerische Freiheit genommen.

Sanny: Dass Marion Voldi erschießt hatte ich von Anfang an geplant. Meine Betaleserin hat mich zwar halbwegs für verrückt erklärt (wenn sie es auch nicht so drastisch ausgedrückt hat), aber es scheint ja funktioniert zu haben. g

Terrenis-sama: Wer weiß? geheimnisvoll schaut lol Nein, wohl eher nicht. ;) Aber etwas das davor noch gehört wird wohl am Ende noch auftauchen. ;)

Imperiatus: Wow! Schon wieder so ne lange Review! Keine Sorge, dem Baby geht es gut. Ich hab das Dunkle Mal in dem Fall mehr als so ne Art Flagge gesehen und nicht als Zeichen, das was schlimmes passiert ist. Thomas darf im nächsten Kapitel zu quaken aufhören. g Ja, die Eule gefällt mir wirklich gut, aber bin erst im 9. Kapitel oder so. Du wirst da also bald mal was von mir hören.

Anne Carter: Genau! Muggelpower! Dem Voldi musste doch mal jemand zeigen, was Muggel drauf haben. g PS: Gern geschehen!

34 Der Morgen danach 

Sirius erging es nicht anders als Harry. Im einen Moment sah er noch dem sicheren Tod entgegen. Im anderen brach Voldemort plötzlich in sich zusammen und die Dementoren schossen herab. Sirius blickte in die Richtung aus der der Schuss gekommen sein musste. Wer war nur auf die verrückte Idee gekommen, Voldemort zu erschießen. Er blickte sich um und erkannte, Marion. Sie stand da. Ein Gewehr in der Hand, das ihr jedoch nun entglitt. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Dann brach die Starre und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Marion rannte ungeachtet der Flüche, die immer noch um sie herum schossen, auf ihn zu und warf sich ihm in die Arme. Sirius fing sie auf und zog sie fest an sich. Marion zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Schon gut! Es ist vorbei!", redete Sirius beruhigend auf sie ein.

Währenddessen kam Hermine mit Ron im Schlepptau auf Harry zugestürmt. Harry starrte wie in Trance immer noch auf die Stelle, wo Voldemort lag. „Wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft!", rief Hermine überglücklich. Harry wandte sich mühevoll von der Stelle ab und sah sie erst nur unverständig an, dann jedoch begann er strahlen.

Einige Auroren kamen schließlich herüber zu Harry, Sirius und den anderen und brachten sie alle aus der Gefahrenzone die anderen begannen die verbleibenden Todesser zusammenzutreiben und festzunehmen. „Sir, wo sollen die Mistkerle hin?", fragte einer der französischen Offiziere Mr. Weasley. „Ins Hochsicherheitsgefängnis. Es befindet sich oben in den Highlands in einer alten Festung.", antwortete dieser. „Gut, dass wenigstens sie das wissen! Ihre Leute konnten uns nämlich nicht sagen, wo dieses Gefängnis ist.", bemerkte der Franzose. „Können sie auch gar nicht, schließlich sind sie nicht die Geheimniswahrer.", meinte Mr. Weasley zwinkernd, ehe er sich abwandte. Es gab so viel zu organisieren. Zuerst einmal wollte er sich einen Überblick verschaffen und apparierte nach London.

Sirius, Harry und die anderen wurden ins Hauptquartier der Sicherheitskräfte im Zentrum Leichesters zurückgebracht. Von dort schaffte Dumbledore sie zurück zu Madame Pompfrey. „Oh Gott sei Dank! Miss Robbins! Bin ich froh sie so wohlbehalten hier zu sehen. Und ihre Familie wird erst froh sein.", begrüßte sie Marion freudig. Marion lächelte nur erschöpft. „Und Sie, Professor Black, werden sofort von mir mit einem Schockzauber belegt. Ich hatte Sie gewarnt. Direktor, es war unverantwortlich! Und Harry, wie siehst du denn aus.", Madame Pompfrey musterte ihn ungehalten. Dann fiel ihr musternder Blick auch auf die anderen Jugendlichen. Doch ehe sie weiterwettern konnte, fiel Professor Dumbledore ein.

„Pomy, ist schon gut. Sie werden sich jetzt alle zur Ruhe begeben. Soweit sie nach der Aufregung Ruhe finden werden.", beruhigte er sie vergnügt. Madame Pompfrey konnte darauf nichts erwidern, da die Schonfrist nun vorbei war. Sie waren vom Rest des Schlosses entdeckt worden. „Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore ist es wahr?", rief eine Zweitklässlerin aus Ravenclaw ganz aufgeregt, die mit den Armen voller Bandagen gerade aus dem Keller gestürmt kam. Auch andere Schüler und Leute von den Schlossgründen liefen herbei und umringten sie. Und alle wollten sie nur eine Antwort haben, sie wollten wissen, ob ‚Du-weißt-schon-wer' wirklich von Ihnen gegangen war.

Dumbledore blieb nichts weiter übrig, als seine Stimme magisch zu verstärken: „Es ist wahr, meine Freunde, Voldemort ist endgültig besiegt. Es gab einen entscheidenden Kampf in Leicester, den wir gewonnen haben. Voldemort ist von uns gegangen." Mehr brauchte Dumbledore nicht zu sagen. Die Menge in der Eingangshalle brach in Jubel aus. Die Leute lagen sich mit Freudentränen in den Augen in den Armen. Einige eilten davon, um Freunden und Angehörigen die freudige Nachricht zu überbringen. Dumbledore und die anderen gefolgt von Madame Pompfrey bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menge und die Eingangshalle hindurch zur Treppe, wo sie nach oben verschwanden. Doch auch hier entgingen sie den Belagerern nicht. Es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als in Professor Dumbledores Büro auszuweichen. Dorthin konnte ihnen immerhin niemand folgen. Als sie die Tür öffneten, stürmte ihnen Caroline entgegen. „Oh, Gott sei Dank! Es geht dir gut! Oh, Harry!", damit warf sie sich Harry um den Hals, der sie freudestrahlend umarmte und sie gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Doch Madame Pompfrey hatte etwas dagegen.

Kaum dass sich die Tür hinter allen geschlossen hatte, drehte sie erst wieder richtig auf. Madame Pompfrey untersuchte alle Anwesenden erst einmal gründlich. „Mr. Potter, Mr. Black und Miss Robbins werden sich sofort hinlegen, sonst gebe ich ihnen einen Schlaftrank, dass sie bis nächste Woche durchschlafen werden. Sie alle", dabei deutete sie auf Tonks, Remus, Ron und Hermine, „werden Stärkungstränke erhalten und sich ebenfalls erst einmal ausruhen. Keine Widerrede!" „Wie geht es dem Baby?", fragte Marion nervös. „Der kleinen geht es sehr gut. Keine Sorge!", entgegnete Madame Pompfrey nun schon viel milder. Sie verschwand kurz und kam mit einigen Phiolen zurück. Dann verwandelte sie das Sofa in ein riesiges Bett und wies Harry, Sirius und Marion an, sich erstmal dort hinzulegen, bis sie andere Betten auftreiben konnte. Dann gab sie ihnen Schlaftränke. Sirius sah sie dabei misstrauisch an, doch selbst bei ihm schien der Trank zu wirken. „Was haben Sie ihm gegeben?", fragte Remus verwundert. „Nur ein Muggelmedikament. Irgendwelche Narkosemittel. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass sie viel stärker sind, als meine Schlaftränke. Wenn das nicht hilft, hilft nur noch ein Schockzauber!", sagte Madame Pompfrey und gab ihm seine Phiole mit Stärkungstrank.

Von der großen Aufräumaktion in und um Hogwarts bekamen Harry, Sirius und Marion nichts mit. Sie verschliefen unter Madame Pompfreys Aufsicht den nächsten Tag und auch noch den darauf folgenden bis zum Mittag. So sahen sie nicht, wie Hogwarts sich langsam wieder leerte. Die Todesser hatten das Ministerium und die Winkelgasse in London zwar stark zerstört, aber ansonsten die Hauptstadt relativ unbehelligt gelassen. Es sah so aus, als ob die schlimmsten Verwüstungen an Orten zu finden waren, die irgendetwas mit Harry zu tun gehabt hatten. Jedenfalls war St. Mungo so weit unbehelligt geblieben, dass es mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen wieder hergestellt war. Somit konnte Hogwarts schnell wieder geräumt werden. Auch die anderen Flüchtlinge verließen das Schloss bald wieder. Sie wollten nachsehen, was von ihrem Zuhause noch übrig war und mit dem Aufräumen beginnen.

Harry wunderte sich, als er erwachte, dass er im Krankenflügel lag. Sirius und Marions Betten, die gleich neben seinem standen, waren wohlweißlich zusammengeschoben worden. Die beiden wurden ebenfalls gerade wach. Harry sah außerdem, dass sein Nachttisch überhäuft mit Süßigkeiten war. Weiter kam Harry nicht mit seiner Bestandsaufnahme, da eine ganze Meute in den Krankenflügel einfiel.

Die gesamte Familie Weasley, mit Ausnahme von Percy, sowie alle Robbins dazu Remus, Tonks, Caroline und Hermine. Mrs. Robbins stürzte sofort zu ihrer Tochter. Mrs. Weasley stand ihr in nichts nach. Ihr Opfer war allerdings Harry. „Oh, Gott sei Dank, du bist wieder wach. Wie geht's dir denn mein Junge. Du bist bestimmt ganz ausgehungert. Bill, Charley, würdet ihr bitte die Tabletts und den Tisch dann wieder vergrößern und den Tisch decken?" Die beiden taten das gewünschte. Fred und George beschworen unterstützt von Hermine und Mr. Weasley dazu Stühle herauf.

„Wir haben beschlossen hier oben alle gemeinsam zu essen. Madame Pompfrey hatte zwar Bedenken, aber Dumbledore sagte, dass es in Ordnung geht.", klärte Caroline Harry auf, die sich durch die Menge zu Harrys Bett durchkämpfte und schließlich darauf niederließ.

So voll hatte Harry den Krankenflügel noch nie gesehen. Und so fröhlich war es wohl auch noch nie zugegangen. Während die anderen am Tisch aßen, schlugen sich Marion, Sirius und Harry im Bett die Mägen voll. Jetzt erst bemerkten sie, wie ausgehungert sie waren.

„Wo ist denn eigentlich Thomas?", fragte Marion auf einmal. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass ihr Bruder fehlte und war neugierig auf den Grund. Alle sahen sich erschrocken an. Marion blickte von einem zum anderen. Dann fragte sie: „Ihm ist doch nicht etwa etwas geschehen?" Remus unterbrach sie schnell: „Nein, nein. Ich werde mal nachsehen, wo er ist. Hilfst du mir Tonks?" „Klar!", sagte Tonks sofort und nahm sich einen Becher, „Arthur, du erlaubst doch?" Arthur winkte nur ab. Remus kam zu ihr herüber und sie reisten mit dem Becher zum Haus der Robbins. Keine zehn Minuten später waren sie mit Thomas wieder zurück. Dieser war leicht blass und hatte irgendwie einen leicht hüpfenden Gang. Marion beobachtete dies verwundert, sagte aber nichts dazu, da Thomas sich einfach, als wenn nichts wäre dazusetzte und sich ebenfalls den Teller volllud.

So aßen sie fröhlich weiter, bis plötzlich Sirius blass wurde. „Was hast du denn, mein Schatz?", fragte Marion besorgt. „Roger.", kam es von Sirius. Tonks und Remus sahen sich schuldbewusst an. An den Hund hatte wirklich niemand gedacht. „Wo ist er denn?", fragte Remus nervös. „Das hatte ich gehofft, könnt ihr mir sagen. Als ich ihn zuletzt gesehen hab, lag er auf meinem Bett und hat mich vorwurfsvoll angesehen, weil ich ihn für ein paar Stunden allein lassen wollte. Und nun sind daraus über zwei Tage geworden.", brauste Sirius auf.

Tonks und Remus liefen ohne jeden weiteren Kommentar aus dem Zimmer. Sie eilten die Gänge entlang zu Sirius Arbeitszimmer und gingen durch den geheimen Eingang in Sirius Schlafzimmer. Kaum hatten sie dieses betreten, als Roger sie auch schon stürmisch begrüßte. In dem Zimmer roch es etwas seltsam, doch dem Hund konnte man nach der langen Zeit wirklich keinen Vorwurf machen. Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes reinigte Remus das Zimmer und den Hund. „So, Roger! Dann wollen wir mal zu deinem Herrchen, damit er sieht, dass es dir gut geht und nicht doch noch irgendwem den Hals umdreht.", redete Remus auf den Hund ein, der sofort aus der Tür stürmte, Remus und Tonks beeilten sich ihm zu folgen.

Als sie wieder zurück im Krankenflügel ankamen, gab es eine kleine Szene. Roger stürmte zu Sirius und machte erst nach einem riesigen Satz auf dessen Bett halt. Er stand nun auf seinem Herrchen und schlabberte ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst ab. Sirius versuchte sich lachend zu wehren, doch ohne Erfolg. Dann endlich ließ Roger von Sirius ab, um das gleiche auch mit Marion und mit Harry zu veranstalten. Die einzige, die bei diesem Anblick nicht einmal ein Lächeln bekam, war Madame Pompfrey, die sich lauthals über das Vieh in ihrem Krankenflügel beschwerte. Doch sie beachtete niemand. Stattdessen aßen sie einfach weiter. Natürlich fiel auch für Roger das ein oder andere ab.

Nach dem Essen saßen sie satt und zufrieden herum. Caroline war zu Harry ins Bett gekrochen, was Mrs. Weasley kurz die Augenbraue hatte heben lassen. Die Tische hatten sie wieder verkleinert, so dass nun wieder mehr Platz auf der Krankenstation war. Die Weasley Kinder hatten sich ohne auf den Protest von Madame Pompfrey zu achten Betten herangeschoben. Während die Erwachsenen Stühle dazwischen stellten. So saßen sie nun in fröhlicher Runde beisammen.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr alle hier herumsitzt und nicht auf irgendeiner Party seid. Es wird doch sicher überall im Land gefeiert.", wollte Harry wissen. „Eigentlich nicht.", meinte Charly, „Die Leute sind einfach viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt aufzuräumen, um wirklich in Feierlaune zu kommen." „Außerdem gibt es ja immer noch die vielen Verletzten, die versorgt werden müssen.", gab Bill noch zu bedenken. „Es ist toll, wie Muggel und Zauberer zusammenarbeiten. Auch die ausländischen Helfer sind noch da. Wir sind zuversichtlich, dass wir bis zum nächsten Wochenende alles wieder soweit in Ordnung bringen können.", meinte Mr. Weasley.

„Malfoy muss übrigens beim Aufräumen helfen.", eröffnete Ron schadenfroh. „Der tut mir ja fast schon leid.", meinte Harry. „Wieso das denn?", fragte Fred verständnislos, „Ich dachte, ihr hasst euch." „Malfoy hat Harry und mich gerettet. Ohne ihn wären wir vermutlich immer noch in der Hand der Todesser.", klärte Sirius die beiden auf. „Das passt gar nicht zu ihm.", wunderte sich George nun. „Das stimmt schon, aber Mr. Malfoy hat etwas erlebt, dass ihn etwas umdenken ließ, was müsst ihr ihn schon selber fragen. Deshalb ist er auch nicht mit den anderen in Dumbledores Büro eingebrochen. Bei seinem Verhör ist so einiges ans Tageslicht gekommen. Der Junge hatte es wirklich nicht einfach.", schaltete Tonks sich ein. „Was wird eigentlich aus ihm?", fragte Harry nun. „So viel ich weiß, will Snape den Jungen aufnehmen.", erklärte Mr. Weasley. „Da wird sich sein Charakter bestimmt zu besseren verändern.", meinte Ron sarkastisch. Hermine sah Ron daraufhin vorwurfsvoll an, was Harry schnell das Thema ändern ließ.

„Wie ist es euch eigentlich ergangen?", fragte er frei in die Runde. „Nichts so spektakuläres wie bei euch.", meinte Fred zwinkernd. „Bill, George und ich waren in der Winkelgasse, als es losging. Wir haben dort geholfen diese zu verteidigen, aber es waren doch etliche Verwüstungen. Charly ist mit den Zauberern aus Rumänien gekommen. Mum war hier in Hogwarts und hat beim Versorgen der Verwundeten geholfen genau wie die Robbins. Ach ja, bleibt noch Percy. Der wurde beim Angriff auf das Ministerium leicht verletzt und liegt nun in St. Mungo. Es geht ihm aber schon wieder ganz gut. Mum war bei ihm.", fasste George zusammen. „Dann versteht ihr euch also wieder?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Er hat Mum immerhin nicht aus dem Zimmer geworfen.", sagte Ron schulterzuckend, was ihm einen strafenden Blick von Mrs. Weasley einbrachte. „Ja, er hat sich endlich entschuldigt und ich hoffe, dass wir das nun endgültig beiseite legen können.", eröffnete Mrs. Weasley. Da Harry wusste, wie sehr die Auseinandersetzung mit Percy die Familie belastet hatte, auch wenn es seit Weihnachten schrittweise besser geworden war. „Das freut mich.", sagte er deshalb und sah dabei vor allem Mr. und Mrs. Weasley an. Doch Mr. Weasley schien noch etwas anderes zu belasten. Harry sah ihn forschend an und der Übergangsminister gab sich einen Ruck.

„Harry es gibt leider nicht nur gute Neuigkeiten. Deine Verwandten.", begann Mr. Weasley, ehe er stockte. „Was ist mit den Dursleys?", hackte Harry sofort nach. „Nun, die Todesser haben Little Whinging stark verwüstet. Mrs. Figg wurde schwer verletzt. Sie liegt in St. Mungo. Für deinen Onkel und deine Tante jedoch. Nun Harry. Die beiden wurden ermordet.", eröffnete Arthur ihm. Harry sah ihn erschrocken an. Caroline nahm Harrys Hand. „Und Dudley?", wollte Harry wissen. „Er war nicht zu Hause. Die Schule, auf die er geht, ist weitgehend unzerstört. Die Schwester deines Onkels wird ihn aufnehmen.", fügte Mr. Weasley hinzu.

Harry wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen weiter sagen sollte. Die Dursleys hatten ihm sein Leben immer zur Hölle gemacht. Doch dieses Ende hatte er ihnen nicht gewünscht. Doch wirkliche Trauer konnte er nicht empfinden, somit nickte er nur. Um Dudley machte er sich keine Gedanken, dem würde es bei Tante Martha gut gehen. Sie alle hatten nie etwas mit Zauberei zu tun haben wollen und nun waren sie durch Zauberei gestorben, beziehungsweise der Eltern beraubt worden. „Die Todesser sind wegen mir dorthin gekommen. Es ist unfair, dass sie wegen mir leiden mussten, wie so viele andere.", sagte Harry leise und starrte auf die Bettdecke.

„Du konntest doch nichts dafür, dass Voldemort sich auf dich eingeschossen hatte.", meinte Ron. „Ron hat Recht, Harry, und das weißt du. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass Voldemort gerade dich ausgesucht hat.", gab Remus zu bedenken. „Aber es ist dennoch unfair.", brummte Harry. „Das ist es, Harry, aber es ist nun hoffentlich für immer vorbei.", erwiderte Sirius. „Hoffentlich. Ich bin nur froh, wenn sich das mit der Prophezeiung nun endgültig erledigt hat.", bemerkte Harry. „Es hat dich trotz allem immer noch belastet, nicht wahr?", meinte Sirius. „Da hast du Recht!", seufzte Harry.

Hermine sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue von einem zu andern. „Hast du uns da vielleicht etwas verschwiegen, Harry?", fragte sie unwirsch, „Ich dachte, die Prophezeiung wäre damals in der Mysteriumsabteilung zerstört worden." „Wurde sie auch.", begann Harry zu erklären. „Und wie kommt es dann, dass du den Inhalt kennst?", fragte Ron nach. „Dumbledore hat es mir gesagt. Oder besser gezeigt. Er hat mich die Erinnerung an die Prophezeiung in seinem Denkarium sehen lassen.", klärte Harry ihn auf.

„In seinem Denkarium?", fragte Ron verwundert. „Genau! Die Prophezeiung stammt von Trelawny. Sie hat sie damals gemacht, als Dumbledore sich mit ihr wegen des Einstellungsgespräches getroffen hat. Und Dumbledore hat die Erinnerung in seinem Denkarium verwahrt.", klärte Harry sie auf. „Und warum hast du uns das nicht vorher erzählt?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht. „Ich hatte genug damit zu kämpfen. Ich wollte einfach nicht auch noch damit belasten.", konterte Harry. „Und was besagte die Prophezeiung nun?", wollte nun Caroline ungeduldig wissen, „Jetzt wo Voldemort tot ist, kannst du es uns doch sagen. Ich denke kaum, dass es uns nun noch belasten könnte."

„Nun gut.", gab Harry nach, „Wörtlich weiß ich es nicht mehr, aber die Prophezeiung sagte im etwa, dass noch ehe der Juli stirbt zwei, die Voldemort bereits dreimal entkommen sind, ein Kind bekommen würden und dass dieses Kind die Fähigkeit hat, die Herrschaft des dunklen Lords für immer zu beenden. Und der dunkle Lord wird es als seinesgleichen brandmarken. Und er wird Kräfte haben, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt. Und keiner kann leben, solange der andere überlebt. Deshalb wird einer von der Hand des anderen sterben. Oder so ähnlich." Hermine starrte Harry entsetzt an und auch Ron war leicht blass geworden. Caroline krallte sich an Harrys Arm fest.

„Wieso hast du denn nie was gesagt? Wir hätten dir doch geholfen. Das muss doch schrecklich gewesen sein, mit dem Gedanken zu leben, dass entweder du oder Voldemort den jeweils anderen töten muss und es keine andere Wahl gab.", kam es nach einer Weile von Caroline. „Am Anfang war es schwer. Doch Sirius und Remus haben mir sehr geholfen.", entgegnete Harry, wobei er Sirius einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf, „Sie haben mir letztes Jahr nach den Ereignissen an Ostern klar gemacht, dass ich die Prophezeiung nicht als gegebenes Schicksal hinnehmen müsste."

„Aber die Prophezeiung hatte sich doch bereits teilweise erfüllt. Wie konntet ihr da hoffen, dass es mit dem Rest anders sein würde. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum sich die Prophezeiung nun nicht ganz erfüllt hat.", meinte Caroline.

„Wahrsagen ist ein sehr ungenauer Zweig der Magie, Caroline.", klärte Sirius sie auf, was ihm ein beifälliges Nicken von Hermine einbrachte, schließlich waren dies genau McGonagolls Worte, „Eine Prophezeiung wird immer ungenauer, je weiter sie die Zukunft vorhersagt. Selbst eine wahre Prophezeiung wie diese. Die ersten Ereignisse, auf die sich die Prophezeiung bezog, lagen nur wenige Monate in der Zukunft. Somit war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass dieser Teil eintreffen würde. Aus diesem Grund haben Lily und James auch Dumbledores Vorschlag angenommen und den Fidelius Zauber ausgesprochen. Der Rest bezog sich mehr oder weniger auf heute, also viele Jahre später. Deshalb hat sie sich nur halb erfüllt, obwohl man das so eigentlich auch nicht sagen kann." „Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Ganz einfach. Ich glaube niemand zweifelt daran, dass Harry in ein paar Jahren die Fähigkeit gehabt hätte, es mit Voldemort aufzunehmen, soviel zur Fähigkeit ihn zu besiegen. Dass Voldemort ihn als seinesgleichen gezeichnet hat, ist offensichtlich. Kräfte, von denen Voldemort nichts weiß, hat Harry ebenfalls. Er kann etwas, das Voldemort nie gekonnt hätte. Lieben und Vertrauen. Und solange Voldemort lebte, konnte Harry nicht wirklich leben. Immer musste er sich verstecken. Nun ist er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich frei. Und Voldemort war so besessen davon, Harry zu töten, dass auch er nicht frei leben konnte, solange Harry lebte.", erläuterte Sirius.

„Bleibt der Teil, dass einer aus der Hand des anderen sterben wird.", gab Caroline zu bedenken. „Der Teil, hat sich dann eben nicht erfüllt.", sagte Sirius schlicht und fügte aber auf Carolines ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck hinzu, „Denkst du denn, dass sich alle Prophezeiungen in der Halle der Prophezeiungen genauso erfüllt haben. Oft ist es einfach so, dass die Leute so versessen auf darauf sind, dass sich eine Prophezeiung schon allein darum erfüllt. Das ist so wie mit dem Grimm. Die Leute sterben, wenn sie einen Grimm sehen, nicht weil er den Tod bringt, sondern weil sie so besessen von dem Glauben sind, bald sterben zu müssen, dass dies dann auch wirklich geschieht." „Ich wusste doch, dass das alles völliger Blödsinn und Aberglauben ist.", sagte Hermine triumphierend.

„So gesehen hast du vielleicht sogar Recht, wenn es auch etwas hart ist. Eine Prophezeiung ist einfach immer nur eine Möglichkeit der Zukunft. Mehr nicht. Doch wenn man weiß, dass es diese Möglichkeit gibt, kann man eben ganz anders handeln, wie wenn man nie davon gehört hätte.", meinte Remus dazu. Hermine nickte nachdenklich. Und auch die anderen schienen mit dieser Erklärung vollkommen zufrieden zu sein. Caroline war es schließlich, die das Gespräch wieder auf ein belangloseres Thema brachte.

„Habt ihr eigentlich schon den Tagespropheten gelesen? Harry, ich muss schon sagen, du bist ein wirklich toller Typ. Wie du Voldemort erledigt hast, ist schon beeindruckend.", stichelte Caroline zwinkernd. Harry sah sie verständnislos an. Dann zog Caroline eine Zeitung aus ihrem Umhang. Die Schlagzeile lautete: ‚Junge der lebt tötet Du-weißt-schon-wen' und als Untertitel ‚Ganz allein auf sich gestellt befreit Harry Potter die Welt von Du-weißt-schon-wem.'

TBC

Noch irgendwelche Wünsche?  
Noch irgendwas unklar?  
Wenn ja, sagt Bescheid, damit ich es noch klären kann, bevor Harry mit der Schule fertig wird. ;)  
Einfach ein kleines Review dalassen.

Liebe Grüße,  
Pemaroth


	35. Das Leben geht weiter

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Hallo,

wie sagt es dieses doofe Sprichwort: Man soll aufhören, wenn es am schönsten ist. °g°  
Also folgt nun das definitiv letzte Kapitel und ein kleiner Epilog. °schnief°

Ich musste mir schon anhören, es wäre etwas kitschig geworden, aber das haben schöne Happy Ends halt manchmal so an sich. ;)  
Trotzdem viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel.

Noch mal ganz vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich gemacht hätte. °ganz fest und ganz lange knuddelt°

Und natürlich auch noch mal vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews. 116 sind es bis jetzt geworden und ich hoffe doch noch auf ein paar mehr. Schließlich muss man ja seine Sucht befriedigen. °g°  
Außerdem ist so ein letztes Kapitel eine gute Gelegenheit für alle Schwarzleser, sich doch auch mal zu Wort zu melden, nicht wahr?  
Ihr müsst Euch dafür auch gar nicht anmelden.  
Einfach auf den kleinen lila Knopf ganz unten im Eck klicken.  
Ist wirklich ganz leicht. °Hundeblick aufsetzt°

Transmit Disrupt: Wie schon gesagt auch eine Meinung, mit der ich allerdings gut leben kann.

Elektra van Helsing: Ich hoffe mal, dass du es bis hierher geschafft hast. Ich muss dich erst mal fest drücken. So ein Haufen Reviews auf Einmal hab ich auch noch nie bekommen. Ich war ja ganz baff, als quasi über Nacht beim 6. Schuljahr so viele da standen. Das mit dem Block, da hast du schon recht. Ich sollte langsam mal anfangen, die wörtlichen Reden immer jeweils in eine neue Zeile zu stecken. Das lockert doch gewaltig auf und es wirkt alles viel länger. g Für die nächste Geschichte, wann sie auch immer entstehen möge, gelobe ich Besserung. Außerdem hab ich mir fest vorgenommen noch mal alles zu überarbeiten, aber kann wegen der Renovierung noch ne Weile dauern, bis ich dazu komme. seufz Noch mal vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews. fest knuddelt

Sanny: Die Erklärung war doch nötiger, als ich geglaubt hatte. Es gab doch einige, die es extrem gestört zu haben scheint, dass Harry nicht ran durfte. Von daher freut es mich um so mehr, wenn du die Erklärung einleuchtend fandest.

kronkorken: Weiß noch nicht, wann das mit der nächsten Geschichte was wird. Ich hab noch ne angefangene HdR FF daheim rumliegen, die nach Aufmerksamkeit schreit. Und dann gibt es da so eine kleine Rückblende, die, wie du ganz richtig bemerkt hast, eigentlich ursprünglich der Anfang zu einer neuen FF werden sollte. Aber im Moment steck ich dermaßen im Renovierungsstress. Und dann noch Weihnachten. Und an jedem Wochenende Geburtstag die nächsten Wochen. Keine Ahnung also, wann ich zum Schreiben kommen soll. Aber jetzt hab ich dir genug die Ohren vollgejammert. Liebe Grüße, Pemaroth

Imperiatus: Der arme Sirius hat genug mitgemacht, ihn jetzt auch noch von Poppy schocken zu lassen, ware glaub ich zuviel für den armen kleinen gewesen. °g° Ok, ich geb's ja zu. Das mit den Portschlüsseln nehm ich immer ein wenig zu leicht. Ich versteh einfach nicht warum die Zauberer da so einen Zirkus drum machen. ;) Die Dursleys, stimmt schon, das war ziemlich hart, aber irgendwas brauchte ich noch, damit nicht alles so Friede Freude Eierkuchen wirkt (das ist im nächsten Kapitel schon heftig genug) und da ist mir nichts besseres eingefallen. Und noch mal vielen Dank für die ganzen lieben Reviews. Waren auf jeden Fall immer mit Abstand die längsten!

35Das Leben geht weiter 

Während Harry bereits am nächsten Tag aufstehen durfte, hielt Madame Pompfrey Sirius und Marion die nächste Woche im Bett fest. Remus würde so lange Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen. Sirius Gehirnerschütterung war durch dessen Aktionen natürlich nicht besser geworden. Und für Marion und Susanna war Schonung einfach nur das Beste. Marion wollte außerdem nach den Geschehnissen nicht alleine in den Wolfsbau zurückkehren. Hier bei Sirius fühlte sie sich sicher. Madame Pompfrey war dies nur Recht. Schließlich hätte sie Sirius sonst spätestens nach drei Tagen ans Bett fesseln müssen. Doch so blieb er freiwillig bei Marion liegen.

Harry verbrachte trotz Entlassung viel Zeit im Krankenflügel. Hier konnte er dem Trubel im Schloss wenigstens stundenweise entgehen. Wieder in den Alltag zurückzukehren, erwies sich für ihn als durchaus schwierig, wenn nicht als unmöglich.

Harry war heilfroh, dass es immerhin nur vier Wochen bis zu den Osterferien waren. Dann würde er dem Rummel wenigstens erstmal entkommen können. Die wahre Geschichte interessierte mal wieder niemanden. Für alle war klar, dass Harry Voldemort getötet haben musste und das alles nur, weil der Tagesprophet immer noch fast täglich aller Welt verkündete, was für ein Held Harry doch war. Harrys Freunde fanden das recht komisch und Marion war nur froh, dass dieser Kelch an ihr vorüber ging, doch Harry fand es nicht mehr lustig.

Er freute sich darauf, für zwei Wochen nach Hause zu können. Die Stapel von Briefen, die jeden Morgen eintrafen, würde er wohl auch im Wolfsbau ertragen müssen, doch Gott sei Dank hatte er Sirius und Dumbledore davon überzeugen können, den Fidelius Zauber noch etwas auf ihrem Haus zu belassen. Dass der Wolfsbau von Fans belagert wurde, fehlte gerade noch!

Jedenfalls stand so etwas oder ähnliches zu befürchten. Harry musste sich da nur seine Mitschüler ansehen, vor allem die weiblichen. Was im zweiten Schuljahr noch ein Scherz gewesen war, war nun Wirklichkeit. Ein Harry Potter Fanclub war gegründet worden. Als Harry das gehört hatte, war er ausgerastet, aber außer dass er sich danach besser gefühlt hatte, hatte dies auch nichts gebracht. Die Mitglieder, und das waren nicht wenige, trugen kleine silberne blitzförmige Anstecker an ihren Umhängen. Ständig war Harry nun umringt von Mitschülern. Er konnte kaum noch pünktlich zum Unterricht kommen. Harry überlegte inzwischen ernsthaft, ob er jetzt nur noch mit Tarnumhang aus dem Schlafsaal zu gehen.

Aber vor den Ferien gab es noch etwas zu Feiern. Sirius Geburtstag stand an. Dieses Jahr planten sie keine große Party. Es war seltsam. Trotz des großen Erfolges war keinem von ihnen wirklich nach Feiern zu Mute. Somit würden sie diesmal nur mit der Familie feiern. Somit saßen am 8. April im Garten des Wolfsbaus Sirius, Marion, Remus, Harry und Caroline im Garten vor einer riesigen Torte, die Mrs. Robbins gebacken hatte. Und wie zu erwarten, schmeckte er vorzüglich.

Nachdem alle gemütlich und satt auf ihren Stühlen saßen, meinte Marion beiläufig: „Geschenke willst du ja augenscheinlich nicht, Schatz! Nun, dann werd ich sie halt wieder zurückbringen." Sirius sah sie empört an. Marion ließ die Maske fallen und lachte. „Na gut! Du bekommst ja Geschenke!", sagte Marion beschwichtigend mit einem Ton, als ob sie mit einem Dreijährigen reden würde. Sirius zog eine Schnute und nickte. Sie zwinkerte Remus zu, der den Zauberstab hob. Sofort stapelten sich auf dem Tisch die Geschenke.

Sirius bekam große Augen, als er das Papier von einem besonders großen Karton riss. Eine nagelneue Spielekonsole und fünf Spiele, darunter natürlich ein Autorennen, kamen zum Vorschein. Es kostete schon viel Überzeugungsarbeit seitens Marions, damit er nicht gleich ins Wohnzimmer ging, um die Spiele auszuprobieren.

Endlich waren die von Harry so heiß ersehnten Osterferien da. Zwei Wochen ohne Autogrammwünsche klang einfach zu herrlich. Doch erholsam würden die Ferien deshalb noch lange nicht werden. Da die Abschlussprüfungen bereits beachtlich nahe gerückt waren, würde auch in den Ferien viel Zeit beim Lernen draufgehen. Ein bisschen seltsam war der Gedanke doch, dass dies wohl die letzten Ferien für ihn werden würden.

Sirius freute sich ebenfalls auf die Ferien. Zwei Wochen zu Hause mit Marion würden mit Sicherheit großartig werden. Marion hatte nach den ganzen Ereignissen beschlossen, jetzt schon in die Babypause zu gehen. Das Gebäude war während der Angriffe sowieso stark beschädigt worden und musste renoviert werden. Somit hätte sie jetzt sowieso nicht dort arbeiten können.

Am Freitagnachmittag reisten Harry und Sirius durch den Kamin nach Hause. Wie immer wartete bereits ein leckeres Essen auf sie, doch diesmal eben nicht von Remus, sondern von Marion. Sie hatte leckere Lasagne vorbereitet, da sie schließlich wusste, dass die beiden diese gerne mochten. „An das Muggelessen kann man sich wirklich gewöhnen.", erklärte Sirius beim Essen fröhlich mit vollem Mund. „Wenn das so ist, wirst du gegen noch mehr Muggelessen am Sonntag sicher nichts einzuwenden haben.", entgegnete Marion ihm. Sirius, der sich gerade erst wieder den Mund voll gestopft hatte, sah sie fragend an, da er wissen wollte, vorauf sie hinaus wollte. Marion ließ mit der Erklärung auch nicht lange auf sich warten: „Meine Eltern haben die gesamte Familie, also auch dich und Harry, am Palmsonntag, was ja bekanntlich diesen Sonntag ist, zum Essen eingeladen. Punkt 12 sollen wird dort sein." Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern, was wohl „Von mir aus!" heißen sollte, während Harry nur ein „OK!" von sich gab, ehe er weiter Lasagne in sich hineinschaufelte.

Nach dem Essen räumten sie das Geschirr in die Spüle und Sirius ließ es mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes sich selbst abwaschen. „Du hättest es auch in den Geschirrspüler stellen können. Dann müsstest du nicht dran denken, den Zauber aufzuheben, sobald alles sauber ist.", meinte Marion. „Reine Gewohnheit.", entgegnete Sirius nur und verschwand Richtung Wohnzimmer. Von dort rief er: „Harry, wie wär's mit einer Runde Autorennen. Diesmal schlägst du mich nicht!" Und zum wiederholten Male fragte sich Marion, welcher Teufel sie geritten hatte, als sie tatsächlich die Spielekonsole zum Geburtstag gekauft hatte. Doch es war der erste Ferienabend, also ließ sie den beiden ihren Spaß und fuhr sogar selbst ein paar Runden mit.

Am Sonntag fuhren sie mit Marions Auto zu Mr. und Mrs. Robbins in die Stadt. Es war wirklich die gesamte Familie anwesend. Viviane mit ihrem Mann Richard und ihrem Sohn Martin, Thomas und natürlich Marions Eltern. Sirius hätte nie zuvor gedacht in der Muggelwelt jemanden zu finden, der es mit Mr. Weasley aufnehmen konnte, doch es gab ihn. Thomas quetschte Sirius und Harry das ganze Essen hindurch über alles mögliche und unmögliche aus. „Kann man mit Magie wirklich alles machen? Wo gehen die Kinder eigentlich in die Schule, ich mein, wo gehst du denn hin, Harry? Wie fühlte es sich an, einfach zu verschwinden? Das nennt man doch Apparieren, oder? Wie habt ihr es nur früher geschafft, die Besenflüge zu verheimlichen?"

So ging es die ganze Zeit, bis endlich Mr. Robbins eingriff „Thomas, jetzt lass den beiden mal für fünf Minuten eine Pause.", oder besser Mrs. Robbins, die just in diesem Moment den Nachtisch brachte. Es gab Schokoladenpudding und für Marion dazu ein paar Rollmöpse. Der Pudding schmeckte ausgezeichnet. „Kann ich bitte noch etwas haben, Mrs. Robbins?", fragte Harry höflich. „Natürlich!", antwortete Mrs. Robbins freundlich, „Aber lass das Mal mit dem Mrs. Robbins. Nenn mich Elisabeth. Und für dich gilt das gleiche, Sirius." Sirius schluckte kurz. Fast dieselben Worte hatte damals auch Mrs. Potter gebraucht, als sie und Mr. Potter, Sirius mit diesem schlichten Satz bei sich aufnahmen. Es war nur noch ein „Und Weihnachten kommst du doch wieder zu uns." gefolgt. Dann hatte sich Thomas durch seinen Schokoladenpudding gekämpft. „Ich bin ja so was von vergesslich.", rief er aus. Er reichte Sirius die Hand, die dieser ahnungslos ergriff. „Erst mal noch alles Gute zum Geburtstag.", sagte Thomas überschwänglich. „Oh, wann hattest du denn?", fragte Elisabeth neugierig. „Am 8. April also vor ungefähr einer Woche.", erklärte Sirius, der immer noch leicht verdattert aussah und dessen Hand nach langem Schütteln von Thomas nun endlich losgelassen wurde. Während nun die anderen Robbins über Sirius herfielen, ihm gratulierten und ihn drückten, verließ Thomas kurz das Zimmer. Als er wiederkam hatte er ein großes Paket dabei. Sirius starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Thomas, das war …", begann Sirius, doch Thomas vollendete den Satz, „absolut notwendig!" Dann mit einem Blick auf Marion begann er zu erklären: „Meine liebe Schwester hat sich neulich am Telefon nämlich über dich beschwert." Sirius sah ihn ungläubig an, doch Thomas nickte bestätigend mit Blick auf Marion. Sirius sah kurz und eindringlich Marion an und dann zurück zu Thomas. Wieso zum Teufel sollte Marion sich beschweren? Die Erklärung folgte prompt, als Thomas weiter sprach: „Sie hat sich ausgeheult darüber, dass sie seit Donnerstag vor einer Woche nicht einen Abend Fernsehen kann, da der Fernseher." Sirius dämmerte es und er sah schuldbewusst zu Marion, die strafend zurücksah. „Ständig von einem gewissen erwachsenen Zauberer durch Spiele blockiert wird." „Gar nicht wahr!", verteidigte sich Sirius. „Dann leugnest du also auch noch, dass du jeden Abend vorbeikommst, nur um zu Spielen und danach …" Marion brach ab und wurde rot. Harry und Martin sahen sich an und brusteten los. ‚Teenager!', dachten sich Sirius und Marion. Thomas, total aus dem Konzept gebracht, räusperte sich kurz, ehe er fortfuhr: „Und da Marion, soweit ich weiß, keinen Computer hat und somit keine Alternative da ist, hab ich dir, lieber Sirius, einen Laptop besorgt und neben dem üblichen nützlichen Zeug ein paar Spiele draufgemacht. Mein neuestes ist auch dabei. Würde mich interessieren, was du davon hältst." Sirius wusste noch nicht so wirklich, was da in dem Paket war. Er hatte nur verstanden, dass man damit offensichtlich auch so Spielen konnte, wie mit seiner Spielekonsole. Sirius riss das Paket auf und sah staunend auf den Laptop darin. „Das ist ja eines von den Dingern, mit denen diese wichtigen Muggel immer rumlaufen. Ich dachte, die arbeiten damit. Das ist also eigentlich zum Spielen da?", fragte Sirius fassungslos. Schallendes Gelächter war die Antwort.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten Thomas damit Sirius und Harry den Computer zu erklären. Martin und Richard waren auch bald mit von der Partie und selbst Stan gesellte sich dazu. Die Frauen dagegen zogen sich mit einem klaren „Männer" zum tratschen in die Küche zurück.

Zu Hause im Wolfsbau stellte Marion den Laptop mit eindeutiger Geste zur Seite. Sirius und Harry fügten sich lieber. Es bahnte sich nämlich gerade eindeutig ein hormonbedingter Anfall an und da ließ man Marion lieber einfach machen und nickte schön artig. An diesem Abend konnte Marion also endlich wieder einmal ungestört fernsehen. Harry verzog sich bald in sein Zimmer. Sirius, der wohl oder übel den ganzen Film ertragen musste, tat ihm leid. Harry schwor sich jedenfalls, lieber den Fernseher aus dem Fenster zu werfen, als noch einmal ‚Vom Winde verweht' anzusehen.

Das alltägliche Zusammenleben, der drei im Wolfsbau gestaltete sich reibungsloser, als Sirius gedacht hatte. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er doch Bedenken gehabt hatte. An die Muggelgeräte hatte er sich inzwischen gewöhnt, wenn er auch höchst selten eines davon verwendete, außer natürlich seinen neuen Laptop, den Marion Thomas vermutlich am liebsten inzwischen um die Ohren schleudern würde. Harry kam mit dem Muggelzeug natürlich hervorragend zurecht. Ein richtiger Stein fiel Sirius jedoch vom Herzen, als er sah, wie gut Harry und Marion miteinander klarkamen. Das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass Harry genau zu spüren schien, wann Marion wieder einmal eine Stimmungsschwankung bekam. Dann verzog sich Harry zu Remus, um mit diesem eine Runde Schach zu spielen, wenn dieser zu Hause war, verschwand kurz mit Roger oder besuchte Caroline, deren Eltern jetzt auch am Flonetzwerk angeschlossen waren, und überließ Sirius das Schlachtfeld.

Es gab jedoch einen Punkt, den alle verdrängt hatten und der nun wieder deutlich wurde. Die Alpträume rückten wieder in den Mittelpunkt ihres Lebens. Während Harry die Erlebnisse in dem Bunker und während der Schlacht diesmal recht gut zu verkraften schien, hatten sie bei Sirius einiges wieder wachgerüttelt. Marion war natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Sirius fast täglich nachts schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf schreckte. Sie wusste natürlich auch, das dies nicht erst seit der Schlacht passierte, doch war es schlimmer geworden. Anfangs blieb Sirius verstockt, zog sie nur fest an sich und beruhigte sich schnell wieder, wenn sie in dann sanft in die Arme nahm, um sofort wieder einzuschlafen, oder besser so zu tun, als ob er gleich wieder schlafen würde. Die ersten Nächte ließ Marion ihn gewähren, doch dann reichte es ihr. Sie bohrte so lange, bis Sirius endlich von seinen Träumen berichtete. Nun verstand Marion. Schritt für Schritt wurde es darüber hinaus wieder etwas besser. Doch es wurde klar, dass dies noch ein langer Prozess bleiben würde.

Die erste Woche verging wie im Flug. Ferien waren einfach immer zu kurz, fand Harry, vor allem wenn man die meiste Zeit auch noch die Nase in die Bücher stecken musste. Marion und Sirius hörten Harry abwechselnd ab. Außerdem hatte Harry festgestellt, das es ihm viel brachte Caroline abzuhören, weil er dabei diesen Stoff auch noch gleich wiederholte.

Zum Frühstück erschienen immer noch täglich mindestens 50 Eulen mit Fanpost für Harry. Während Harry dies nur nervte, machte sich Sirius einen Spaß daraus die besten auszusortieren. „Für deine Enkel!", meinte er dabei augenzwinkernd.

Die Eier bemalten Harry und Sirius aus Rücksicht auf Marion auch dieses Jahr mit der Hand. Die Kleider und sich selbst zauberten sie dann allerdings lieber sauber. Sie waren so voll gekleckert, dass man auf Muggelart vermutlich gar nicht alle Flecken herausbekommen hätte.

Am Ostersonntag kam Remus zu Besuch, um ihnen beim Eiersuchen zu helfen. Sirius ließ die Eier und Osternester wieder mit seinem Eierversteckzauber verschwinden. Und los ging's. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie endlich soweit alles zusammengesucht hatten. Oder besser fast alle, denn auch dieses Jahr kehrten noch einige nach Sirius Umkehrzauber zurück.. Harry dachte sich nur, dass er zu gerne wissen würde, wo das Ei mit den gelben Fusseln wohl gewesen war. Und nächstes Jahr mussten sie definitiv mal im Kamin nachsehen. An einem der zurück gezauberten Eier klebte schließlich schon wieder Asche.

Nach dem Eiersuchen saßen sie faul im Garten und ließen sich Eier und Schokoladenhasen schmecken, als drei höchst offiziell aussehende Eulen anflogen. Harry beäugte diese höchst skeptisch. Remus und Sirius dagegen schenkten ihnen erst ihre Aufmerksamkeit, als sie vor ihnen landeten. „Das sind unsere Wahlunterlagen.", erklärte Remus und erhob sich seufzend. Sirius stand ebenfalls auf und erläuterte Harry: „Die Eulen haben strikte Anweisung dir den Brief nur auszuhändigen, wenn du alleine bist. Du musst den Bogen sofort ausfüllen. Ein komplizierter kleiner Zauber liegt auf dem Pergament. Sobald es ausgefüllt ist, wird es verschwinden und auf der Wahlliste des entsprechenden Kandidaten erscheint eine Stimme mehr. Dadurch kann keine Eule abgefangen werden. Also, wir sehen uns gleich." Damit verschwanden die beiden drinnen. Marion stand ebenfalls auf und ging zum Blumenbeet am anderen Ende des Gartens. Erst als sie ein gutes Stück weg war, streckte die Eule Harry graziös ihr Bein entgegen. Harry löste den Brief und öffnete ihn.

Er enthielt zum einen ein offizielles Anschreiben und zum anderen ein Stück Pergament mit den Namen der drei Kandidaten darauf. Das Pergament war giftgrün. Harry las sich zuerst das Anschreiben durch.

„Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

auf dem nachfolgenden Pergament finden Sie die Namen der Kandidaten zur Wahl des Zaubereiministers. Wir weisen Sie darauf hin, dass Sie nur einen Namen wählen können. Weiterhin ist eine Korrektur der Entscheidung nicht möglich. Tippen Sie, den/die von Ihnen bevorzugte/n zukünftige/n Zaubereiminister/in mit Ihrem Zauberstab an. Damit ist die Wahl abgeschlossen. Das Pergament wird sich zwecks Verhinderung einer Doppelwahl sofort selbst vernichten.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Evelin Electa

Leiterin des Amtes für die Regulierung von Entscheidungszaubern"

Harry nahm also wie geheißen das Wahlpergament. Da er seine Wahl schon lange getroffen hatte, fiel es ihm nicht schwer, sich für einen der Namen zu entscheiden. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und tippte die Zeile mit „Mr. Arthur Weasley (derzeitiger Übergangsminister)" an. Sofort färbte sich der Name knallpink, was sich furchtbar mit dem giftgrün biss, dann verpuffte das Pergament mit einem Knall. Auch aus dem Haus waren nun zwei kleine Knalls zu vernehmen. ‚Das war es also, ich hab das erste Mal gewählt.', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Der Gedanke lies ihn schief grinsen. Jetzt hieß es also nur noch Daumendrücken, dass die anderen Zauberer und Hexen ebenso vernünftig waren und Mr. Weasley Zaubereiminister bleiben würde. Harry konnte sich jedenfalls in dem Amt keinen anderen und schon gar keinen besseren mehr vorstellen.

Wie sich herausstellte, ging es nach den turbulenten Ereignissen der letzten Monate wohl noch vielen anderen so. Jedenfalls konnte man nur so das grandiose Ergebnis erklären, das Mr. Weasley erreichte. 86,25 hatten ihm ihr Vertrauen gegeben.

Doch für Harry und seine Freunde trat dies schon bald wieder in den Hintergrund. Zurück in Hogwarts dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Prüfungen anstanden. Harry, Ron und Hermine vergruben sich bis spät in die Nacht in ihre Bücher, um für die UTZs zu lernen. Caroline tat es ihnen gleich. Schließlich standen für sie die ZAG Prüfungen bevor. Nur Ginny hatte normale Abschlussprüfungen, was jedoch nicht hieß, dass sie weniger zu lernen hatte, schließlich war sie im sechsten Jahr.

Endlich, nach vielen schlaflosen Nächten und einigen Zusammenbrüchen, war es Zeit für die Prüfungen. Harry fand, dass er es gut getroffen hatte. Er hatte nur an einem Tag zwei Prüfungen auf einmal. Die übrigen Tage hatte er nur eine. Hermine dagegen hatte täglich zwei Prüfungen. Doch das machte auch keinen Unterschied mehr. Sie war ein komplettes Nervenbündel. Schließlich, so versicherte sie, würde von diesen Prüfungen ihr ganzes Leben abhängen. Jedoch hatte keiner außer ihr auch nur den geringsten Zweifel, dass sie bestehen würde.

Am Montag trat Harry also zu Verwandlung an. Anders als die ZAG Prüfungen, waren die UTZ Prüfungen reine mündliche Prüfungen. Jeder Schüler wurde in jedem Fach eine Stunde lang befragt und bekam Aufgaben zu lösen. Als Harry am Ende der Woche zurücksah, fand er dieses System auch gar nicht schlecht. Man hatte dadurch etwas Einfluss auf die Prüfungen. Wenn man geschickt vorging, konnte man so gut von seinen Schwächen ablenken und die Stärken in den Mittelpunkt stellen.

Es waren wieder Zauberer vom Ministerium gekommen, um die Prüfungen abzunehmen. Aber außer, dass er es etwas übertrieben hatte und, anstatt eines Stuhles einen Ohrensessel heraufbeschworen hatte (den der Prüfer auch gleich mit seinem Stuhl tauschte, schließlich war dieser viel gemütlicher) oder dass ihn in Kräuterkunde doch dummerweise eine Alraune gebissen hatte, waren die Prüfungen seiner Meinung nach wirklich gut gelaufen. Er hatte jedenfalls ein viel besseres Gefühl, als nach den ZAGs. Dies lag vielleicht auch einfach daran, dass er wusste, das er alles gegeben hatte. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so viel gelernt, wie in den letzten Wochen. Schließlich wollte er Auror werden und brauchte Top Noten.

Außerdem lenkte lernen ab. Es lenkte ab von den Bewunderungsbriefen, die immer noch eintrafen und die ihn inzwischen nur noch nervten. Es lenkte ab von den Alpträumen, die ihn immer noch verfolgten, auch wenn es besser wurde. Es lenkte ab vom seltsamen Verhalten seiner Mitschüler, die ihn immer noch genauso seltsam behandelten.

Viel zu schnell vergingen ihre letzten Wochen in Hogwarts. Die ausgefallenen Quidditchspiele waren nachgeholt worden und so durfte Harry zum letzten Mal den Quidditchpokal in den Händen halten. Das Spiel würde ihm sehr fehlen, das war ihm jetzt schon klar doch nicht so sehr, wie Caroline ihm fehlen würde. Harry und Caroline war schmerzlich bewusst, dass es die letzten Wochen waren, in denen sie sich so oft sehen konnten. Wenn Harry erst einmal von der Schule war, würden sie sich nur noch am Wochenende sehen können. So verbrachten sie möglichst viel Zeit beisammen. Doch da Carolines ZAGs bevorstanden, war diese Zeit nicht ungetrübt. Das Beste am Ende der Kämpfe war die Aufhebung der strengen Sicherheitsbestimmungen gewesen. So konnten sie nun wieder hinunter zum See gehen, wo sie oft saßen. Harry hörte Caroline dabei Zaubertrankzutaten oder die Eigenarten von magischen Tieren ab. Doch häufig saßen sie auch einfach nur da und genossen die schöne Landschaft oder betrachteten den herrlichen Sonnenuntergang.

Dann Anfang Juli, gerade als Caroline kurz vor den Prüfungen und somit vor dem Zusammenbruch war, kamen endlich die Prüfungsergebnisse. Irgendwie hatte Harry Angst, den Brief zu öffnen. Er wusste, dass das Blödsinn war. Die Ergebnisse standen fest, ob er ihn nun aufmachte oder nicht. Doch er war dennoch nervös. Hermine jedoch war noch viel nervöser. Sie zitterte unkontrolliert, als sie den Brief schließlich aufriss. Sie überflog den Inhalt und mit jeder Zeile wurde ihr Strahlen größer. „Alles mit Auszeichnung bestanden. Ich hab in allen zehn Fächern ein O.", rief Hermine fast schon hysterisch.

Ron atmete tief durch. Dann öffnete auch er seinen Brief. Auch er war offensichtlich zufrieden mit dem Inhalt. „Vier Fächer mit A und ein Fach mit E bestanden, nur in Geschichte bin ich durchgefallen, aber das stört mich ehrlich gesagt nicht weiter.", erklärte er strahlend.

Nun war es an Harry endlich den Brief zu öffnen. Langsam und mit zitternden Fingern fischte er das Pergament aus dem Umschlag. Und überflog den Inhalt.

UTZ Ergebnisse

Harry James Potter erreichte:

VerwandlungE

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen KünsteO

ZauberkunstE

ZaubertränkeE

Pflege magischer GeschöpfeO

KräuterkundeE

„Alles bestanden!", rief er glücklich in die Runde, „Zwei O und vier E. Damit dürfte wohl der

Aurorenausbildung nichts im Weg stehen. OK, außer vielleicht dem Einstellungstest." „Und den schaffst du auch, da bin ich sicher.", meinte Caroline, die Harry zur Belohnung einen langen Kuss gab, bis Ron verlegen hüstelte. Harry verdrehte mal wieder die Augen. Es wurde Zeit, dass auch er eine Freundin bekam.

Ihre Zeugnisse sollten ihnen im Rahmen eines großen Abschlussballes überreicht werden. Harry hatte keine Lust, dabei wieder nur dumm herum zu stolpern. Darum hatte er sich vertrauensvoll an Sirius gewandt. So hatte Harry also wieder Sonderunterricht bei Sirius. Sirius Büro erwies sich jedoch als eindeutig zu klein, beziehungsweise zu voll gestellt. Dauernd landeten sie auf irgendwelchen Möbeln. Außerdem gestaltete sich das Ganze ohne Dame als höchst uneffektiv, da Sirius die weiblichen Schritte nicht konnte. Folglich beschlossen sie schon nach wenigen Minuten, das ganze in den Wolfsbau zu verlegen.

Marion sah erst etwas verwundert aus, als nach Sirius, der in letzter Zeit wirklich wie versprochen so oft wie möglich nach Hause kam, auch noch Harry aus dem Kamin gestolpert kam. Als sie ihr ihre Bitte vortrugen, war Marion schnell bereit, das weibliche Opfer für Harry zu spielen. „Aber ein Tanzkurs funktioniert nicht ohne Musik!", erklärte sie außerdem und legte eine ihrer Lieblingsscheiben auf. „Also, dann mal los, Harry, nicht so schüchtern.", forderte sie Harry auf. Drei Lieder später bereute Marion es allerdings doch etwas, sich so schnell zur Verfügung gestellt zu haben, und zwar genau in dem Moment, als Harry ihr zum inzwischen zehnten Mal auf den Fuß getreten war. Doch sie hielt tapfer durch.

Zwei Wochen intensiven Trainings und eine Dose Heilsalbe später hatten sie den Jungen dann so weit. Harry konnte sich sicher sein, diesmal auf der Tanzfläche eine gute Figur zu machen.

Am Abschlussball würden ihre Familien und von ihnen geladene Gäste teilnehmen. Für Harry war klar, dass er neben Sirius und Marion auch Remus einladen würde. Caroline würde ihn selbstverständlich auch begleiten. Die Weasleys hatten sich bereits alle angekündigt. Harry war froh gewesen zu hören, dass selbst Percy mitkommen würde. Diese Geschichte war endgültig aus der Welt. Auch Hermines Eltern hatten sich angesagt.

Am großen Tag verschwanden sämtliche Mädchen der Abschlussklasse bereits, sowie weibliche Angehörige bereits Stunden vorher in ihren Schlafsälen. Die Jungs hatten es da nicht so eilig. Sie gingen erst zehn Minuten zuvor hinauf, um sich ihre Festumhänge überzustreifen.

Ron stand sein neuer Festumhang, den seine Mutter ihm erst vor zwei Tagen vorbeigebracht hatte, sehr gut. Harry konnte sich jedoch den Kommentar „Da fehlen aber eindeutig Rüschen." nicht verkneifen. Er floh vor den daraufhin fliegenden Kissen lieber rasch hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo es ihm nicht vom Rennen, sonder von Carolines Anblick fast die Sprache verschlug. Keine Ahnung wie sie das mit ihren Haaren gemacht hatte. Und erst der Festumhang, der ihr ausgezeichnet stand. Harry steuerte geradewegs auf sie zu und brachte gerade so ein „Wow!" heraus. „Danke!", erwiderte Caroline zwinkernd.

Geschlossen begaben sich die Gryffindors hinunter zur Großen Halle, die, wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, großartig geschmückt war. Die Haustische waren verschwunden. An deren Stelle waren viele kleine Tische gerückt, an denen immer zehn Mann Platz hatten. Die Weasleys, Grangers und Harry mit seinem Anhang belegten gleich zwei Tische nebeneinander. Auf dem Podest, wo sonst der Lehrertisch stand, war bis auf ein gewaltiges Rednerpult leer. Dort stand Professor Dumbledore und wartete bis sich alle gesetzt hatten und Ruhe eingetreten war.

Dann begann er mit dem offiziellen Teil. Dumbledore hielt eine kleine Rede, in der er den Abgängern alles Gute für die Zukunft wünschte. Danach war es an Hermine als Schulsprecherin ebenfalls eine kleine Abschiedsrede zu halten. Dann begann Professor McGonnagal von einer Pergamentrolle die Namen der einzelnen Schüler in alphabetischer Reihenfolge vorzulesen. Unter dem tosenden Applaus der anderen ging jeder Aufgerufene nach vorne und holte sich dort sein Zeugnis ab. Kameras blitzten auf. Der Moment sollte schließlich festgehalten werden. Ein Muggelvater fluchte, weil seine Videokamera nicht funktionieren wollte. Hermine war natürlich die Klassenbeste. „10 Os?", kommentierte Remus ungläubig als Dumbledore ihr Ergebnis verkündete, „Das muss der Beste Abschluss seit Jahrzehnten sein, wenn nicht seit Dumbledore selbst." Als Harry nach vorne musste, bebte der Saal. Harry lief rot an und nahm nur schnell sein Zeugnis, ehe er wieder auf seinen Platz zurückeilte. Er hasste es so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Dann endlich hatte auch der letzte sein Zeugnis erhalten und war glücklich auf seinen Platz zurückgekehrt. Dumbledore eröffnete nun mit seinem typischen: „Haut rein!" das Buffet. Die kleinen Tische bogen sich unter den Lasten. Es gab alles, was das Herz begehrte, so wie es sich für ein echtes Hogwartsfestmahl gehörte.

Schließlich leerten sich die Tische wieder. Dumbledore erhob sich wieder. Alle dachten, er würde nun den Tanz eröffnen, doch stattdessen erteilte er Mr. Weasley das Wort. „Ich darf noch einen Augenblick um Eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten. Der Minister für Zauberei möchte noch eine Kleinigkeit loswerden, ehe wir unseren Verdauungsvorgang durch Bewegung unterstützen können." Mr. Weasley erhob sich und trat nach vorne an das Rednerpult. Er zog eine Pergamentrolle hervor, die er vor sich ausbreitete.

„Nun, da wir hier alle so schön versammelt sind, habe ich noch eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen. Ich möchte folgende Personen zu mir auf die Bühne bitten: Miss Robbins, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, …" Sirius, Marion, Remus und Harry sahen sich unsicher an, standen dann aber auf und machten sich auf den Weg zur Bühne. Andere folgten. Einige davon hatte Harry noch nie gesehen, auch stellte er fest, dass er der einzige Schüler war. Nachdem auch der letzte die Bühne erreicht hatte, ließ sich Mr. Weasley von Percy eine Schatulle geben. „Es ist mir eine Ehre sie alle heute abend für Ihren großen Einsatz im Kampf gegen" er schluckte kurz „Voldemort" sagte er dann hastig „auszuzeichnen. Sie alle bekommen vom Ministerium für Zauberei den Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse verliehen." Tosender Applaus war die Antwort.

„Eine besondere Ehre ist es mir vor allem, den Orden derjenigen zu überreichen, die den maßgeblichen Teil zu Voldemorts Vernichtung beitrug. Miss Robbins, darf ich Sie zu mir bitten. Du bist die erste Nichtmagierin, die diese Auszeichnung erhält und dies absolut verdient." Mr. Weasley hängte Marion einen Orden um den Hals. Dann ging Mr. Weasley von einem zum anderen und überreichte jedem einen der Orden. Sirius zog eine Grimasse, als Mr. Weasley ihm danach den Rücken zukehrte. Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie es ihm erging. Er fühlte sich auch nicht gerade wohl in seiner Haut. Vor allem als Mr. Weasley auch noch von den Heldentaten jedes einzelnen zu berichten begann. Endlich hatten sie auch dies überstanden. „Ich möchte nun den Schulleiter bitten, den vergnüglichen Teil des Abends zu eröffnen.", schloss Mr. Weasley endlich seine Rede.

Dumbledore ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. „Ich bitte um einen freundlichen Applaus für die Schwestern des Schicksals.", rief er einfach in den Saal, der daraufhin zu kochen begann. Die Tanzfläche füllte sich genauso schnell, wie sich die Bühne wieder leerte. „Ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum du keinen Orden verliehen bekommen hast.", sagte Hermine, als Harry mit Sirius, Marion und Remus wieder an ihrem Tisch ankamen. „Wieso?", fragte Harry, der diesen Kommentar nicht wirklich einordnen konnte. „Ron und ich wollten es dir nicht sagen. Nicht, bevor du deinen auch hast. Aber, nun, wir haben bereits vor drei Wochen unsere Orden des Merlin erhalten. Allerdings dritter Klasse.", erklärte Hermine. Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Hatten die beiden etwa alterernstes geglaubt, dass er deshalb eifersüchtig werden würde. OK, vielleicht wäre er das wirklich geworden. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern und beschloss das Thema auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

„Caroline, möchtest du tanzen?", fragte er. Caroline sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Gerne!", sagte sie freudig überrascht. Sie warf einen verwunderten Blick zu Hermine. So bekam sie nicht mit, wie Harry Sirius dankbar zulächelte, der aufmunternd zurückzwinkerte.

Der Abend wurde wunderbar. Sie tanzten, tranken Butterbier, scherzten und alberten herum. Irgendwann zog es Harry, Caroline, Ron und Hermine hinaus an die frische Luft. „Wisst ihr jetzt eigentlich endlich, was ihr machen wollt?", fragte Caroline, als sie so da standen und das Wasser des Sees betrachteten. „Von mir weißt du es ja. Ich werde versuche, die Einstellungstests für die Aurorenausbildung im September zu bestehen.", erklärte Harry. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht genau, was ich machen möchte. Aber mein Dad hat mir neulich einen guten Tipp gegeben. Es gibt bei den Muggeln schon lange ein freiwilliges soziales Jahr. Sie wollen jetzt so was auch für uns Magier anbieten. Mit Muggeln zusammen arbeitet man da ein Jahr lang für irgendeinen guten Zweck. Dann kann ich erstens Muggelkunde nachholen und zweitens noch ein Jahr überlegen.", eröffnete Ron. „ Und ich werde höhere Magie studieren. Wer weiß, vielleicht komme ich ja in paar Jahren als Lehrerin zurück.", lachte Hermine. „Das würde wirklich gut zu dir passen.", meinte Caroline. Eine ganze Weile standen sie noch am See und unterhielten sich über ihre Zukunft. Dann war es Zeit ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Sie drehten sich um und blieben noch einmal kurz stehen. Wehmütig genossen sie den Anblick des nächtlichen Schlosses. Innerlich verabschiedeten sie sich von Hogwarts. Vor allem für Harry war es schwer. Hogwarts war sein Zuhause gewesen. Doch dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ein anderes Zuhause wartete bereits.

TBC


	36. Epilog: Nichts bleibt wie es war

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts vom Harry Potter Universum mir, sondern alles J. K. Rowling.

Epilog: Nichts bleibt wie es war. 

Wieder saßen sie unter dem Weihnachtsbaum. Auf den ersten Blick hatte sich an dem Bild im Vergleich zu Weihnachten ein Jahr zuvor nichts geändert. Marion, Sirius, Remus und Harry saßen da und packten Geschenke aus. Und doch war alles anders. Die Gedanken der Anwesenden schweiften zurück. Was war in diesem Jahr nicht alles geschehen. Vieles hatte sich verändert. Eigentlich war nichts mehr so, wie es noch vor einem Jahr gewesen war. Die große Bedrohung, die im letzten Jahr noch über allem gelegen hatte, gab es nicht mehr. Voldemort war für immer vernichtet. Der Krieg schon fast vergessen oder besser verdrängt.

Remus war diesmal nur zu Besuch gekommen und er war nicht alleine. Tonks saß an seiner Seite. Remus und Tonks waren inzwischen ein Paar. Keiner der beiden hatte es anfänglich bemerkt, doch mit einiger Hilfestellung von speziellen Freunden (Sirius hatte die beiden förmlich zu ihrem ersten Date zwingen müssen), hatten selbst die beiden es endlich verstanden. Remus war zwar immer noch überzeugt davon, dass sie etwas Besseres verdient hatte als einen Werwolf, aber das störte niemanden mehr, am allerwenigsten Tonks. Die beiden arbeiteten nun zusammen im Ministerium. Mr. Weasley hatte Remus die Abteilung zur Kontrolle magischer Wesen übertragen. Die Presse war Sturm gelaufen, doch das interessierte Arthur Weasley nicht im Geringsten. Remus war gerade dabei Anti-Diskriminierungsgesetze auf den Weg zu bringen. Ein höchst überfälliger Schritt in der Zaubererwelt.

Caroline, eigentlich fester Bestandteil der Runde, war an diesem Morgen bei ihren Eltern. Ihr Vater war inzwischen nach Mr. Blair und Mr. Weasley der bedeutendste Mann in Großbritannien. Es schien undenkbar, dass derselbe Mann noch vor einem Jahr mit faulen Eiern beworfen worden war. Mr. Goodwind musste sich noch häufig mit alltäglichen Problemen zwischen Magiern und Nichtmagiern auseinandersetzen. Die Welten begannen sich unaufhaltsam zu mischen. Im Wolfsbau wurde dies nur allzu sichtbar. Man musste nur den riesigen Fernseher in der Ecke betrachten. Doch in diesen Tagen war Mr. Goodwind vollauf beschäftigt. Es sollte wieder eine gemeinsame Sylvesterparty steigen. Dieses Mal jedoch mit einem anderen Ende.

Harry besuchte Caroline so oft er konnte, doch seine Aurorenausbildung ließ ihm kaum Zeit dazu. Die Aufnahmeprüfung hatte er wie erwartet mit Bravour bestanden. Seit September reiste er also täglich nach London zum Training. Jetzt, da die Todesser besiegt waren, war der Job zwar bei weitem nicht mehr so gefährlich, aber dennoch war die Ausbildung genauso hart wie vor dem Krieg. Doch wenn es seine Zeit erlaubte, reiste er nach Hogwarts. Und auch die Eulen flogen täglich zwischen den beiden hin und her. Jetzt wusste er, wie Sirius am Anfang des Schuljahres gelitten hatte. Harry und Caroline hatten beschlossen zusammenzuziehen, sobald sie die Schule beendet hatte, doch da sie erst in der sechsten Klasse war, würden sie noch fast zwei Jahre durchhalten müssen. Für Caroline hatten die Unruhen die Weichen für die Zukunft gestellt. Sie wollte Heilerin werden und benötigte dazu fast noch bessere Noten, als Harry sie für die Aurorenausbildung gebraucht hatte.

Die Aurorenausbildung hatte auch einen guten Seiteneffekt gehabt. Bedingung war eine Therapie gewesen. Harry fragte sich heute, warum er sich so lange dagegen gewehrt hatte. Er vermutete außerdem, dass Remus und Mr. Weasley hinter dieser Bedingung steckten. Doch er machte ihnen heute nicht den geringsten Vorwurf. Seit einem Monat hatte er keine Alpträume mehr gehabt. Erst war er sich seltsam dabei vorgekommen, einem Fremden alles über sich zu erzählen, doch mit der Zeit gewöhnte er sich daran und sah inzwischen auch die Vorteile darin. Marion und er bearbeiteten nun Sirius, endlich auch einmal zu Dr. Menssana zu gehen, aber er weigerte sich standhaft. Doch wenn man Marion glauben konnte, hatten bei Sirius seit der Geburt die Alpträume stark nachgelassen. Vielleicht lag dies auch allein an dem wenig verbliebenen Schlaf.

Susanna schlief friedlich in ihrer Wiege. Sie war jetzt drei Monate alt und Harry würde genau wie Sirius und Marion drei Kreuze machen, wenn sie endlich begann durchzuschlafen. Harry hatte sein Zimmer inzwischen mit einem Silentium Zauber belegt, so schlimm war es. Doch von solchen Äußerlichkeiten sollte man sich nicht täuschen lassen. Er liebte sein Schwesterchen genauso abgöttisch, wie es ihr Pate Remus und natürlich ihre Eltern taten. Als Harry das kleine Wesen zum ersten Mal im Arm hielt, schwor er sich, dass er nie zulassen würde, dass ihr etwas geschah.

Vor der Geburt war Sirius das reinste Nervenbündel gewesen, so aufgeregt hatte Harry seinen Vater noch nie erlebt. Bereits die Woche vor dem errechneten Geburtstermin ließ er Marion nicht mehr aus den Augen. Marion hatte langsam die Geduld verloren wegen seiner Fürsorglichkeit und als er sie doch allen Ernstes sogar füttern wollte, hatte sie ihn hochkant aus dem Zimmer geworfen. Sie war schließlich schwanger und nicht krank. Sirius hatte dies auf die Stimmungsschwankungen zurückgeführt, die sich bei Marion in den letzten Wochen doch deutlich gezeigt hatten. Die Geburt selbst war reibungslos verlaufen. Sirius, Remus und Harry hatten Marion nach Hogwarts begleitet.

Madame Pompfrey hatte Bruder und Pate jedoch schon bald kurzerhand vor die Tür gesetzt. Nach ihren Worten reichte ihr ein durchgedrehter Kerl in der Krankenstation. So hatten die beiden nur vor der Tür Marions Schreie gehört und waren bald verrückt geworden. Sirius war die gesamte Zeit bei Marion geblieben. Er hätte alles dafür getan, ihr wenigstens einen Teil der Schmerzen abnehmen zu können. Doch als Madame Pompfrey Marion Susanna in den Arm legte, waren die vergangenen Schmerzen vergessen. Als Harry und Remus endlich wieder in die Krankenstation durften, fanden sie zwei strahlende Eltern vor, die stolz ihr Kleines im Arm hielten.

Ein Tritt von Remus riss Sirius aus seinen Gedanken. Remus sah ihn auffordernd an. Sirius warf ihm einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, den Remus mit einer auffordernden Geste erwiderte. Das Spielchen zwischen den beiden dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis es Marion schließlich zu viel wurde. „Kann einer von euch mal erklären, was das soll?", fragte sie genervt. Remus warf Sirius einen Blick zu, der sagte: „Siehst du, jetzt hast du den Salat, hättest du gleich auf mich gehört." Sirius sah ihn böse an, dann wandte er sich Marion zu. „Marion, es ist nur so, nun ja, ich, was ich sagen wollte, ähm.", stammelte er. „Was er sagen will, ist, dass er noch ein Geschenk für dich hat Marion.", mischte sich Remus ein. Eindeutig hatte er nur helfen wollen, doch damit hatte er Sirius jetzt noch mehr aus dem Konzept gebracht, als es dieser eh schon gewesen war, wenn das überhaupt ging. Marion betrachtete ihren Lebensgefährten neugierig und auffordernd.

Nun konnte Sirius also nicht mehr zurück. Einen tödlichen Blick auf Remus werfend, stand er auf und eilte kurz aus dem Zimmer. Als er zurückkam, verbarg er etwas hinter seinem Rücken. Sirius ging auf Marion zu, doch anstatt sich wieder neben sie zu setzen, zog er sie auf die Beine und ging vor ihr auf die Knie. Marion schossen sofort die Tränen in die Augen. Sie begann zu strahlen, fast wie nach der Geburt. Sirius nahm Marions Hand und zog hinter seinem Rücken einen Ring hervor. Er suchte fieberhaft nach Worten. Nächtelang hatte er wach gelegen, um sich genau die Richtigen zu überlegen, doch nun hatte er alles vergessen. Schließlich jedoch brach es einfach aus ihm heraus: „Marion, du bist die Frau, mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte. Ich werde niemals eine Frau mehr lieben könne, als ich dich liebe. Willst du mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt machen und mich heiraten?" Marion brach in Tränen aus. Sie hatte alle Mühe ein „Ja!", herauszubekommen. Ganz leise kam es über ihre Lippen. Harry blickte strahlend von einem zum anderen, wobei seine Augen verräterisch funkelten. Remus betrachtete die Szene ebenfalls mit tränennassen Augen. Sirius sprang überglücklich auf und küsste Marion leidenschaftlich.

Nein, nichts würde mehr so sein, wie es noch vor einem Jahr gewesen war und genau das machte Sirius zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt.

Ende

Habe fertig. schnief (Ich glaub ich bin einfach zu sentimental lol, darf man nach über einem Jahr aber auch mal sein. g)  
Und an alle, die es bis hierher geschafft haben: Lasst doch bitte noch ein kleines letztes Review da. lieb schaut  
Liebe Grüße,  
Pemaroth


End file.
